Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Serpent
by Chabouquine
Summary: Et si Harry n'était pas aussi naïf que tout le monde semble le croire. Et si Hermione et Harry se connaissaient depuis la plus tendre enfance. Et si les amis et les ennemis n'étaient pas ceux auxquels on pensait. Et si Harry créait son propre Ordre, Voilà ce que cela donnerait.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Serpent**

Disclamer: Tout les personnages apparatiennent entiérement à JK Rowling, cependant l'histoire m'appartient ainsi qu'à diabline

Warnings: Slash à venir. Cette fiction comportera des relations homosexuels donc homophobe s'abstenir. Dans un premier temps, la fic sera noté en K et plus tard sera noté en M.

NDT: Cette fiction est notre premiere fiction, alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgent. Les reviews seront apprecier à leur juste valeur. Nous acceptons les critiques constructives qui peuvent nous aider à nous amélioner. Nous essayerons de poster nos chapitres régulierement environ un par mois. La plupart des chapitres seront du point de vue de Harry.

Aide: _Pensée - **Fourchelangue**_ **-** **Parole**

Prologue

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me retrouve comme d'habitude dans le placard qui me sert de chambre. Chambre que ma «famille» à gentiment daigné me céder en échange de bon service dans la maison. Je me redresse en poussant un soupir, la journée allait être longue. Regardant le calendrier, je pousse un gémissement de dépit. On est le 23 juin, le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley. Comment j'avais fait pour oublier ce jour. _Courage Harry, aujourd'hui sera plus dur que les autres jours._ Je m'habille en attendant que ma tante ouvre la porte de mon placard afin que je puisser vaquer à mes tâches quotidiennes. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps puisque une minute après avoir enfilé mon pantalon, le verrou est enlevé et ma tante tape comme une forcenée afin que je sorte travailler.

 **Debout fainéant, lève toi et va préparer le petit-déjeuner,** grogne t-elle en tapant une ultime fois contre la porte.

Poussant un soupir, j'ouvre la porte de mon placard afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner de ma merveilleuse famille. A peine sortit de ma chambre, je me retrouve brutalement projeté contre la porte de cette dernière. Mon cachalot de cousin m'était rentré dedans sans ménagement. Je sers les point ravalant ma haine contre lui, pester ne m'apportera que des problèmes. Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, je retiens un grognement de dégoût. _Sérieux? Rien que ça? Je doute qu'il ai assez de cadeau._ Sans mentir, si il n'a pas plus de trente cadeaux c'est qu'il y a un problème. Ma tante perçoit mon regard et je file vite sur la gazinière pour faire cuire bacon et œuf avant de me prendre une baffe derrière la tête. J'en fais cuire pour un régiment et je sais que je ne pourrais rien manger. Ma famille jugeant que je n'ai pas besoin de faire une chose aussi trivial que manger à tout les repas. Pendant que tout cuit, j'entends mon cousin se plaindre du nombre de cadeau que ses parents lui on fait. Le pauvre bichou en avait un de moins que l'année dernière, pauvre petite baleine, il ne va pas s'en remette. Et bien sur, ma tante et mon oncle vont lui en acheter deux de plus quand ils iront au zoo afin qu'il ne soit pas trop triste et surtout pour qu'il arrete sa crise. Vraiment n'importe quoi. Blasé, je les sert tout en sachant que je terminerais chez Mme Figg pendant qu'ils s'amuseront au zoo. J'aime bien cette dame. Elle n'est pas méchante, mais elle a trop de chat et trop d'album d'eux. Je pourrais vous citer les noms de ses chats de mémoire étant donné qu'elle me montre les mêmes à chaque fois. Le seul point positif à ce fait, est que j'aurais peut-être une chance de voir ma seule amie. Je l'ai a peine vue depuis les vacances d'été et elle me manque terriblement. Je reviens à la réalité quand mon oncle réclame sa pitance avec vocifération. Je leurs apporte le tout et file directement dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide. Unique moment de la journée où je peux me laver et j'en profite, même si ce n'ai que cinq minutes et de l'eau froide. Une fois ma toilette terminée, j'apprends avec surprise que j'irais au zoo. Je cache ma joie avec peine car j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller. Cela ne fait évidemment pas plaisir à mon oncle qui crie à qui veux l'entendre que cette vielle folle à fait exprès de se casser une jambe. C'est vrai qu'on se jette tous dans les escaliers de notre plein grès. Logique.

 **Tu te rend compte Pet? On va devoir amener avec nous le monstre. Je suis certain que cette vielle cinglée à fait exprès pour nous gâcher la journée.** Vocifère t-il **.**

 **Et on ne peut pas le laisser seul à la maison, qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire en notre absence? On a qu'à le laisser dans la voiture,** grinça tante Pétunia

 **Ah non hors de question!** hurla oncle Vernon **, il risquerait de contaminer ma voiture toute neuve avec son anormalité.**

 **Mamaaaan je veux pas que le monstre vienne avec nous,** pleure Dudley **, il va tout gâcher, je veux qu'il reste ici.**

Il n'y a pas dire, j'ai une famille du tonnerre. Non mais vraiment mon oncle pense vraiment que je vais contaminer sa voiture avec mon «anormalité»? Mais qui nous dit que c'est pas lui l'anormal? Je n'écoute plus leurs conversation, sachant que de toute façon je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire. C'est donc avec ennuis que je vois mon oncle se diriger vers moi plein de rage. Je connais déjà le verdict, je me rend au zoo avec eux.

 **Bon gamin, exceptionnellement tu nous accompagne. Mais attention, un seul truc de bizarre, un seul, et tu aura affaire a moi. Compris?**

Je le regarde sans répondre en me demandant si il va exploser à force de s'énerver comme ça. Je suis sûr que ça ferait un beau spectacle. Devant mon manque de réponse, mon oncle pris une teinte voisinant le violet et m'attrapa par le col de mon t-shirt.

 **Compris gamin?** , hurle t-il à mon oreille sous l'œil réprobateur de ma tante, qui n'aime pas l'attention qu'il attire en me criant dessus. En effet quelque voisin nous regardais bizarrement.

 **Oui oncle Vernon, j'ai tout compris. Rien de bizarre aujourd'hui.** Répondis-je avec une légere grimace. Je me retins par la meme occasion de me frotter l'oreille. Je ne suis pas encore à ce que qu'il me semble.

 **Bien je t'aurais à l'oeil de toute façon.** Dit-il en me lâchant pour se rendre à la voiture ou nous attendais ma tante et mon cousin

 _Comme si je ne le savais pas, gros tas. Rien ne te feras plus plaisir que de me punir._ Sur ces mots, je me dirige dans la voiture, tentant d'ignorer du mieux que je peux les regards haineux de ma famille aimante.

A peine arrivé au zoo, que nous devons subir tout les caprices de Dudley. On se retrouve ainsi devant les girafes, puis les singes où je me retient d'éclater de rire devant l'un d'eux tellement il ressemble à Dudley. Je regarde l'animal en m'excusant auprès de lui devant l'insulte que je venais de lui faire. On me regarde bizarrement mais je m'en moque, moi, je sais pourquoi je m'excuse auprès de lui. Ce pauvre animal n'a pas mérité qu'on le compare à Dud. Un regard vers mon oncle et je remarque que rien ne lui a échappé. Je déglutis devant son regard et me promet de rester aussi discret que mon ombre. Après ça Dudley veux voir les lamas, on se dirige donc vers eux. C'est en attendant que mon cousin termine avec ces animaux que je remarque l'antre des serpents. Comme j'aimerais y aller... Aller savoir pourquoi mais j'adore tout ce qui est reptiles. En particulier les serpents, créature si majestueuse et pourtant si incomprise. C'est avec un soupir de dépits que je me retourne vers ma famille, priant tout les dieux existant qu'on aille voir les reptiles après les lamas. A ce moment là, une de ces créatures crache sur le visage de Dudley. Je m'oblige à me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire, je sais que mon oncle m'observe pendant que Dudley pleure dans les jupes de sa mère. C'est juste magnifique, heureusement que je me suis retourné à temps, je suis juste déçu que cette scène mémorable n'ai pas été filmée. A ma plus grande surprise, on se rend juste après dans l'antre des serpents. J'ai du mal à cacher mon impatience, mais je pense y parvenir sans trop de mal. J'arrive même à paraître détaché devant un magnifique iguane d'un vert éclatant, de majestueux crocodiles faussement endormi et une multitude de serpent tous plus beau les un que les autres. Je remarque d'ailleurs mon cousin au loin en train de s'acharner sur une vitre. Curieux, je m'approche et remarque un immense serpent dans le vivarium. Sur l'étiquette est noté, boa constrictor imperiator.

 **Bouge, allez bouge idiot,** cris l'erreur de la nature, tapant de plus belle sur la vitre.

 **Il est endormit** – lui dit-je méchamment, c'est pas difficile à comprendre.

 **Il est pas intéressant,** grogne mon cousin avant d'aller voir ailleurs si un serpent ne serait pas endormit et donc plus intéressant.

M'approchant de la vitre, j'observe le majestueux animal, et tout à mon habitude je lui parle.

 _ **Désolé mon cousin est un idiot, il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'être enfermé contraint de subir des crétins à longueur de journée.**_

Je vois avec surprise le serpent lever la tête vers moi suite à mes paroles. Comme si il me comprennais. Je regarde autour de moi et lui demande a tout hasard si il me comprend.

 _ **Ouiii jeunne parleurrr**_

 _ **Mais comment est-ce possible?**_ Je peux vous dire sans mal que je suis choqué. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je parle à un animal, mais c'est la première fois que l'un d'entre eux me répond.

 _ **Tu doisss être un sssorcier**_ me répond le serpent, avec sa voix sifflante.

 _ **Moi un sorcier? Mais c'est impossible sa n'existe pas les sorciers...**_ C'est sur j'hallucine, un sorcier. Et puis quoi encore? Un prince d'une contré lointaine?

 _ **Bien sssuurr que sssii jeune parleur, sssinnon tu ne pourrais pas me parrler ni même me comprrendre.**_

Septique, j'allais répondre au serpent quand Dudley me bouscula violemment, tombant ainsi brutalement sur les fesses. Je jette un regard noir à mon cousin, espérant lui retourner la monnaie de sa pièce. Je me suis vraiment fait mal.

 **Regarde papa le serpent bouge!** Beugla la chose qui se prétendait être humain.

Alors que, Dud s'appuie sur la vitre, celle-ci disparaît et mon cousin tombe la tête la première dans le bassin du vivarium. Je fronçe de suite les sourcils en repensant au paroles du serpent. Se pouvait-il qu'il ai dit vrai? Que ces choses étranges qui m'arrivait soit de la magie? Car après tout, la vitre n'avait pas pu disparaître comme sa, alors que peu de temps avant elle était là et bien solide. Se pourrait-il alors que jusqu'à maintenant on m'aie mentit? Que je ne suis pas un monstre mais juste un sorcier? Venant de mon oncle et ma tante cela ne m'étonne pas plus que cela. Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé alors pourquoi ils m'auraient pas mentis? Je sens ma colère monter d'un coup et ma haine conte ma famille grandis encore. Ne soyez pas choqué, je ne les ai jamais aimée. Comment aimer des êtres qui vous traite comme un esclave? Il faut être cinglé. Pendant mes réflexions, je n'ai pas remarqué le serpent rampé hors son vivarium et se diriger vers moi.

 _ **Essst-ce que tu mmme croisss maintennant.?**_ Demanda t-il doucement.

 _ **Oui, merci de m'avoir dit la vérité sur moi.**_

 _ **De rrrienn. Maintenant jeunnne parrleuurr je vaisss te laissser. Merrciiii.**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que le serpent file à toute vitesse menaçant les gens qu'il croise sur son passage. A peine j'exquise un mouvement pour me relever, que mon oncle me chope par les cheveux pour me relever plus vite en m'insultant de tout les noms tout en m'ordonnant de faire sortir son fils du vivarium. Surpris, je regarde vers l'ancienne maison de mon nouvel ami et en effet, je vis Dudlinouchet coincé dans le vivarium. Il beuglait de peur, trempé de la tête au pied. La vitre était réapparut pendant que le serpent me parlait. Je ne savais pas comment la faire disparaître de nouveau, la première fois étant un accident. Mon oncle parut le comprendre et je sus à cet instant que j'allais le payer une fois à la maison. Le chemin de retour se fis dans une ambiance encore plus tendu qu'à l'allée, et une fois rentrée au 4 Privet Drive, mon oncle me jeta sans ménagement dans mon placard et m'enferma.

Je pus sortir quelque jours plus tard avec ma promesse d'être plus discret que mon ombre. J'étais en pleine préparation du petit-déjeuner qu'en j'entendis le courrier arriver.

 **Va le chercher gamin, tu vois bien que je suis occuper,** me dis tante Pétunia.

 **Oui tante Pétunia** , lui répondis-je.

 _Pas le temps tu m'étonnes. C'est sur qu'espionner la voisine en train d'étendre son linge est super important._ Je pose le petit-déjeuner sur la table puis me dirige vers la porte. Je ramasse les quelques lettres et regarde comme à mon habitude pour qui elles sont. Je vois avec surprise une lettre adressée à mon nom et le plus surprenant à mon placard.

Mr H. Potter  
Dans le placard sous l'escalier  
4, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

Je n'en crois pas les yeux et je reste immobile quelques secondes.

 **Ça arrive oui** , crie mon oncle.

 **Oui oncle Vernon** , dit-je en cachant ma lettre sous mon t-shirt. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour la montrer à ma famille, il me la prendrait. Je la lirais ce soir tranquillement.

Je retourne dans la cuisine, donner les lettres à mon oncle qui me les arraches des mains sans un merci. Je débarrasse la table et me rend dans la sale de bain faire ma toilette avant mes corvées du jour. Je déprime en voyant la liste interminable. Ils se sont lâchés cette fois-ci. Je suis pas encore couché. C'est avec un soupir que je m'attelle à mes tâches, mon esprit bloqué sur la lettre. Jamais une journée me parue si longue. Plus d'une fois, je vérifie que la lettre est toujours sous mon t-shirt, elle m'obsède, je veux à tout pris savoir ce qu'elle contient. Soupirant pour la énième fois, je pris mon mal en patience et continue mes tâches. Ce n'est que tard le soir que je peux enfin l'ouvrir et découvrir ce qu'elle dit.

 _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur: Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
Cher Mr Potter,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe _

Pièce jointe:

 _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Uniforme  
Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

 _Livres et manuels_  
 _Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_  
 _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette_  
 _Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac_  
 _Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette_  
 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé_  
 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_  
 _Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron_  
 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_  
 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble._

 _Fournitures_  
 _1 baguette magique_  
 _1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_  
 _1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_  
 _1 télescope_  
 _1 balance en cuivre_  
 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

 _IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

Je n'y crois pas. Je suis vraiment un sorcier. Le serpent m'avais bien dit la vérité bien que je ne doutais pas de ces paroles. Je vais enfin pouvoir quitter les Dursley pour aller étudier la magie. Je retiens un cri de joie. Je sais que mon oncle n'apprécierais pas. Vivement demain que je puisse en parler avec Hermione, car oui demain c'est le jour des courses et je suis seul à la maison et elle me rend souvent visite. Enfin dans le jardin, jamais ils me laissent seul dans la maison qui sait ce que je pourrais faire. J'espère que mon amie sera là, je ne sais pas si je tiendrais longtemps avec ce secret. Je ne m'inquiète pas de sa réaction. C'est une amie formidable et je sais qu'elle sera heureuse pour moi, bien que triste de plus me voir aussi souvent que d'habitude. Je regarde l'heure sur ma vielle montre et décide de dormir. Bien sur le sommeille n'ai pas décidé à me trouver tellement ma tête est pleine de question sans réponse. Comment vais-je me rendre à la gare? Et comment vais-je payer mes fournitures scolaire? Je n'ai pas d'argent et les Dursley ne débourseront pas un cens pour moi, je le sais très bien. _Bon sang Harry un problème à la fois, d'abords dormir puis en parler à Hermione. La suite après._

Je me réveille sous les coups habituels de ma tante. Sa douce voix achève d'enlever les dernières brumes de sommeille qui me reste. Je m'habille, jette un dernier regard sur ma lettre afin de m'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Soulagé, je sors de mon placard vaquer à mes occupations habituelles. Mon esprit est encore tourné sur ma lettre, je n'arrive pas à y croire, par chance je ne fais aucune bêtise.

Je sais que les Dursley sont partit quand une tornade brune me saute littéralement dans les bras. Ayant l'habitude, je la réceptionne en trébuchant légèrement en arrière, puis je la sers contre moi le nez plongé dans son cou. Son odeur m'avais manqué autant, si ce n'est plus qu'elle. Je la garde contre moi quelques minutes, profitant au maximum de la tendresse qu'elle me donne sans compter. Je ne sais pas où je serais sans elle, je sais juste que je peux vous dire avec certitude que je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui. Je la repousse doucement et replace une mèche de ses cheveux en lui souriant tendrement. On se voyait vraiment pas assez. Ma famille refuse que le «monstre» que je suis ai des amis, on se voit donc en cachette, quand ils partent faire leurs course. Elle me donne un de ses plus beau sourire et après un bisou sur la joue, on s'installe à l'ombre d'une haie pour discuter un moment avant que je ne reprenne mes corvées.

 **Harry je suis si contente de te voir! J'ai cru qu'ils ne te laisseraient jamais seul! Sans rire ça fait bien dix minutes que je fais le pied de grue au coin de la rue. Bref il faut absolument que je te dise un truc incroyable qui m'est arrivé hier! Tu ne vas jamais me croire, même moi j'ai eu du mal et encore j'y crois toujours pas! Quel impolie je fais, et toi ça va, ils ne t'ont pas trop donné de choses à faire aujourd'hui? Tu veux que je t'aide à faire quelque chose?** Débita Hermione d'une seule traite.

 **Moi aussi Mione tu m'as manqué,** dis-je en souriant légèrement face à sa tirade. On la refera pas un vrai moulin à parole. **J'ai également quelque chose à te dire. Mais allons à l'intérieure, je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous entendent et qu'on aille tout rapporter à ma tante.**

 **Harry tu sais bien qu'ils ferment toujours la maison quand ils partent faire des courses,** me dis Hermione perplexe.

 **Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pensé à tout,** lui dis-je en l'entraînant derrière moi jusqu'à une fenêtre de la cuisine, **regarde, j'ai fais en sorte qu'elle reste légèrement ouverte, de façon que ma tante ne remarque rien.**

Hermione me lance un de ses regards réprobateur, elle sait aussi bien que moi que j'aurais des problèmes si ma tante s'en aperçois. Mais elle retient sa remarque et escalade la fenêtre à ma suite, non sans aide de ma part. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle m'attend dans le salon pendant que je me dirige vers ma chambre, chercher ma lettre sous son regard curieux. Je sais qu'elle meure d'envie de savoir ce que je lui cache et je souris en sachant cela. J'attrape ma lettre et la cache machinalement sous mon t-shirt, rejoignant mon amie dans la foulé. Je l'invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui laisse la parole. Je ne dois pas mes manières à ma famille mais à moi même. Enfin au livre qu'Hermione ma fait lire surtout.

 **Vas-y Mione dis moi ce qui t'es arrivé de si incroyable.**

Je la vois prendre une grande inspiration et je m'attend donc à une de ses grandes tirades.

 **Hier, au moment du courrier j'ai reçut une drôle de lettre par Hibou. Tu te rends compte par un hibou! Tu savais toi qu'ils apportaient du courrier? Enfin je n'ai rien compris sur le moment, mais en lisant l'intitulé de la lettre, je vis que c'était pour moi et quand je l'ai ouvert, tu ne devinera jamais Harry! C'était pour me dire que j'étais une sorcière...** me dis Hermione en me secouant comme un prunier, j'avais l'impression d'être un de ses arbres sous une tempête, ce n'est pas une sensation formidable. Oui, je n'opte pas. Je raye donc être un prunier de ma liste mental. Je pose ensuite mes mains sur les bras de mon amie cachant avec mal ma surprise. Je suis partagé entre le choc et la pure joie. Ma meilleure amie est aussi une sorcière, on ne sera pas séparé. Je laisse un grand sourire naître sur mes lèvres ce qui coupe Hermione dans son discours.

 **Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

Je la sens un peu inquiète et ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre. A la place je sors ma lettre et lui tend, ce sera plus rapide que des mots. Je vois à son regard qu'elle à reconnue l'enveloppe mais la prend quand même pour la lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture je vois ses yeux s'agrandir, et un grand sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Elle pose ensuite la lettre sur la table et me sers contre elle des larmes plein les yeux.

 **Oh 'Ry, je suis tellement contente! On va être ensemble. Tu vois …** Elle se tortille les doigts mal à l'aise **. J'étais tellement contente de recevoir cette lettre mais en même temps tellement triste de devoir partir et de ne plus te voir. J'avais peur de te laisser seul avec ton horrible famille.** Son inquiétude me fais chaud au cœur, et c'est avec un sourire que je lui répond.

 **Moi aussi Mione … Mais on n'a pas besoin de se faire du soucis pour ça maintenant, on se quittera pas et mieux encore, on se verra beaucoup plus et cela sans se cacher.**

 **Oui. D'ailleurs le fait que tu reçoives une lettre toi aussi est plutôt logique quand on réfléchit aux petits «accidents» que tu as eu plus jeune …**

 **En parlant d'accident …**

Je lui raconte tout ce qui m'étais arriver au zoo. En passant par les moments où je me suis retenu de rire à ceux dans l'antre des serpents et sa discussion avec l'un d'eux. On a jamais eu de secret l'un pour l'autre et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Hermione m'écoute attentivement sans jamais se moquer mais me posant simplement quelques questions de temps en temps quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

D'un commun accord on décide de continuer notre conversation dehors, je range rapidement ma lettre dans ma chambre et aide Hermione à sortir. Une fois dehors je referme la fenêtre pour de bon et me met à mon désherbage. Hermione m'aide et ce même si je lui dis de ne pas le faire. Comme toujours elle en fait qu'à sa tête et met la mains à la pâte. On continue donc notre discussion parlant de tout et rien, de nos doutes mutuels pour notre statut de sorcier et comment on allait faire pour acheter tout ce qui se trouve sur la liste, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione doive partir. Les Dursley n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer, heureusement grâce à mon amie le désherbage est presque terminé, avec un peu de chance, je vais avoir le temps de terminer avant leurs arriver. Je la prend dans mes bras pour une dernière accolade et elle me fais un bisou en me promettant de revenir vite me voir. Je lui fais un grand sourire et je la suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au bout de la rue. Comme à chaque fois qu'on se sépare, un grand sentiment de manque me tombe dans le ventre. Je me remet à mon travail, j'ai à peine arraché la dernière herbe que les Dursley arrive.

 **Va te laver les mains garçon et vide le coffre des courses. Et dépêche toi, tu as encore le dîner à préparer,** me crache tante Pétunia.

Je retiens un soupir et fait ce qu'elle me demande le plus vite possible, les journées allaient être longue avant mon départ pour Poudlard.

Et voila fin de notre prologue, merci de votre lecture j'espère que cela vous a plus. Si vous avez quelque chose à nous faire remarquer, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une review ça nous fera super plaisir et nous motivera pour écrire la suite. Même si le chapitre 1 est bien attaqué.

A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour commencer, on vous remercie beaucoup pour toute vos reviews et vos inscriptions à notre fics. Merci de nous suivre ça nous fait vraiment plaisir. On doit dire qu'on ne s'attendait pas à avoir autant de follower et de review pour notre première fic. Donc encore un grand merci. Comme on a pas pus répondre à toute vos reviews, on répond à ces dernières ici. On vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Yukiodu44 :** Merci beaucoup, on espère que la suite sera aussi cool :D

 **Alinegranger :** Merci beaucoup et la voici, espérons que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et te plaira :D.

 **Melissa :** Nous non plus, on jamais compris l'amitié entre Ron et Harry... Elle n'est pas logique. En tout cas merci beaucoup, on espère que ce chapitre un te plaira tout autant.

 **Aide: _Pensée - Fourchelangue_ -** **Parole**

Chapitre 1:

Depuis la visite d'Hermione, je n'ai pas eu une seconde pour moi. Ma tante me faisant travailler toute la journée, inventant des taches toute plus épuisante et longue les unes que les autres. A croire qu'elle se doute de quelque chose et qu'elle essaye de compenser le temps perdu quand je serais en cours. Chaque soir, je suis tellement fatigué que je m'endors à peine ma tête touche l'oreiller. Autant vous dire que ça ne m'aide pas pour répondre à ma lettre, en espérant bien sur que la poste normal aille jusqu'à eux. Je n'ai même pas le temps de penser à ce que j'ai appris sur moi au risque de mal faire une tache et donc empirer la liste de corvée.

De plus, en ce moment j'ai une boule au ventre à longueur de journée, un mélange de stress et de peur qui fait que je mange encore moins que d'habitude, la nourriture ayant du mal à passer. A cause de mes taches, je n'ai pas pus répondre à ma lettre comme c'est demandé. Et j'espère sincèrement que ce manque de réponse ne m'empêchera pas d'aller dans cette école loin des Dursley. Je ne supporterais pas un refus, pas après tant d'espoir. Sans compter que mon moral allait en baisse. Je n'ai plus vue Mione depuis notre dernière discussion et elle me manque terriblement, j'ai besoin de lui parler et de la voir, ne serait-ce que pour souffler un peu. Elle seule sait me soutenir et me rassurer quoi qu'il arrive, et dieu seul sait à qu'elle point j'en ai besoin en ce moment. D'ailleurs j'y pense, vous vous demandez sûrement comment on s'est rencontré? C'était à l'école. Alors que tout les enfants m'évitait comme la peste à cause d'un passage à tabac en règle par la bande à Dudley. C'est ce qui arrivait à tout ceux qui me parlais ou était gentil avec moi. Alors que tous me fuyais, Hermione elle est resté prêt de moi.

Ont avaient tout de suite accroché comme si inconsciemment, ont étaient fait pour s'entendre. Comme si notre amitié était destiné à exister. Elle arrivait quasiment toujours à détourner l'attention de la bande à Dudley quand ils commençaient leurs jeux favori, la chasse au Harry. Une chose m'avais cependant toujours surpris au début. Dudley et sa fidèle bande n'avait jamais menacé Hermione. J'ai compris quelque mois plus tard, quand j'appris que son père était le dentiste de mon cousin. Elle avait du le menacer de tout raconter à son père et ça du suffire pour effrayer Dud, lui qui avait la hantise du dentiste. De plus Hermione avait assisté à toute ces choses étranges qui m'était arrivé et malgré tout elle est quand même rester auprès de moi. Il était évident qu'après ces quelques trucs bizarre, je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Et la réciproque était aussi vrai. On est devenu mutuellement le confident et le protecteur de l'autre. Si Hermione avait besoin de moi peu importe ce que mon oncle me fera subir, j'irais l'aider, elle est plus importante que quelque jours sans nourriture.

Je revins brutalement au présent à cause de la douleurs violente qui pulse de mon oreille. Mon oncle la attrapé et tire fortement dessus. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas répondu à une de ses questions, reste à savoir laquelle.

 **Je peux savoir à quoi tu pense sale monstre? Tu prépares encore un de tes sales tours hein!?.**

 **Non, oncle Vernon …**

 **A d'autre garçon, j'ai remarqué de que tu étais bizarre ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques mais assure toi que je t'ai à l'œil!** Grogna t-il avant de m'expulser devant lui. **Va sortir les poubelles et plus vite que ça!**

J'attrape la poubelle à deux mains et me carapate au plus vite hors de la maison afin de la jeter dans la benne prévue à cet effet. Je retiens un grognement de rage, j'ai mieux à faire que de sortir les poubelles, surtout avec tout ce qu'il me reste à faire. A croire qu'ils se sont rappelés qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. La liste est deux fois plus grande que d'habitude, ils peuvent les garder les cadeaux comme ça, m'ignorer comme ils ont l'habitude de faire m'aurais suffi. Enfin bon, dans un sens c'est un jour comme un autre pour moi, pas de gâteau, de cadeau et de fête. Je leurs ai souvent posé la question quand j'étais plus petit, pourquoi mon cousin avait le droit à une fête et pas moi. Leurs réponses? Les montres comme moi ne mérite pas qu'on s'attarde sur lui pour une chose aussi futile qu'un anniversaire. Si c'est futile, pourquoi on fête celui de Dudley? Depuis à chacun de mes anniversaires, ma haine grandissait un peu plus contre ces gens, à tel point que je les détestais autant, si ce n'est plus que ce qu'il me déteste. Et le pire dans tout ça, est qu'ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un objet mobile utile pour faire les sales taches de la maison.

La poubelle jetée, je m'apprête a faire demi tour quand je vit une personne me faire coucou de loin. Hermione. Un grand sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres avant même que je pense à sourire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle arrive toujours à me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire même de loin et ce quitte à attendre un long moment au même endroit que je sorte. Je lui fais un petit signe rapide et discret pour lui montrer que l'ai vu puis, a contrecœur, je rentre dans la maison de meilleurs humeur que j'en suis sortie.

Contre toute attente, le reste de la journée se déroule sans encombre. Du moins, j'en suis la dans mes pensées quand on frappe à la porte ce qui me fait violemment sursauter. Je rattrape l'assiette que j'ai en main avant qu'elle ne tombe et se casse. La personne derrière la porte frappe de nouveau fortement. Ça tape tellement fort qu'on a l'impression qu'une personne souhaite démonter la porte d'entrer. Je vois mon oncle se tourner vers moi afin de m'ordonner d'aller, mais malheureusement pour lui j'ai les mains dans l'eau occuper a faire la vaisselle du soir. En temps normal il ne se serait pas gêner pour m'y envoyer, mais je dois pas réagir assez vite à son goût. Surtout que la personne derrière la porte recommence à frapper, ce qui fait trembler toute la maison

 **En plus je suis obligé de me lever vue que l'anormal est occupé.** Mon oncle se lève en grognant sous l'effort. **Il va m'entendre celui qui se trouve derrière la porte.** Il ouvre la porte et lance: **Que voulez-v...**

 **Oh! Bonsoir m'sieur, je viens voir le jeune Harry Potter** , dit une voix grave.

 **Il y a pas de machin Potter ici, fichez le camps.**

 **Désolé m'sieur, mais on m'a dit qu'il était là et j'dois le voir.**

Mon oncle allait dire quelque chose quand Dud apparut aux cotés de son père voulant savoir qui fait autant de bruit si tard. Quand il vit le géant, car oui l'homme ressemblait plus à un géant qu'à un homme normal, il déglutit de peur.

 **Bonjour Harry, comment va tu?** Il le regarda de haut en bas et s'aperçut de sa corpulence qui n'était pas difficile à louper. **Je vois que tu te porte très bien. Surtout au niveau de la taille.**

Outré par l'erreur de l'homme, je décide de faire mon apparition aux cotés de mon oncle et mon cousin afin de rectifié cette insulte.

 **C'est moi Harry, monsieur.**

 **Oh oui oui bien sur Harry.**

Hagrid s'invite de lui-même dans la maison, nous forçant ainsi à reculer à l'intérieur, et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il nous oblige à nous rendre dans le salon où il s'installe sur le canapé comme si il était chez lui. Tout de même intrigué par ce curieux personnage, je m'approche de lui et lui demande

 **Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous?** Merci Hermione pour les bonnes manières. Il faut que je trouve le moyen de lui raconter ce qui est entrain de m'arriver.

 **Ah oui désolé Harry, je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard**

 **Poudlard? Vous êtes venu à cause de la lettre? Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.. Je peux toujours y aller?** J'entends les Dursley s'étouffer à mes questions, mais je ne leurs prête pas attention. Ce n'est pas eux qui m'intéresse pour le moment.

 **Bien sur que tu peux toujours y aller! Je suis ici uniquement car nous ne savions pas si tu l'avais reçus. De toute façon, tu es inscrit dans cette école depuis le jour ta naissance et personne ne peut changer ça.**

 _Depuis ma naissance?_ Je secoue la tête et pose la question qui me tourne dans la tête depuis l'arriver de l'homme. **Je suis désolé mais je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes vraiment.**

 **J'te l'ai dit Harry, je suis Hagrid, le gardien des Clés de Poudlard. Tu sais déjà ce qu'est Poudlard j'imagine?**

 **Oui vaguement.** Répondit Harry. J **e suppose que c'est une école pour les gens comme**

 **nous?**

 **C'est bien sa Harry**

Je vis Hagrid ouvrir la bouche comme pour argumenté, sûrement sur le fait que je ne connaisse pas vraiment Poudlard ,quand on entendit un cri haut perché.

 **Il est hors de question que ce garçon aille dans cette école de fou comme ses parents.** Crache ma tante.

 **Comme mes parents?** Je me retiens de hurler de colère. _C'est un comble, ils étaient au courant de mon statut de sorcier et ils ne m'ont rien dit pendant tout ce temps?_ Tourné vers eux je leurs demande aussi froidement que possible. **Et vous comptiez me le dire un jour? Je suppose alors que mes parents ne sont pas morts dans un simple accident de voiture!**

 **Un accident de voiture? Comment un simple accident de voiture aurait pu tuer Lily et James?** Intervint Hagrid rouge de colère suite à ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi, suffocant limite d'indignation. **Tes parents sont mort à cause d'un mage noir Harry. Ils sont d'ailleurs célèbre pour sa et toi aussi.**

Contre toute attente ça voix est douce quand il me dis ça. Je reste cependant sous le choc. Mes parents on été tué par un mage noir? Alors comment ça ce fait que je suis toujours vivant. C'est une question que je meurs d'envie de lui posé, mais un regard vers lui me fait comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment.

 **Je suis célèbre? Mais pourquoi?**

 **Car vois-tu Harry, tu est le premier à avoir survécu à ce mage noir et tu as fais plus que ça. Tu la détruit c'soir la.** Me dit-il avec une légère admiration dans la voix. Pour ma part je reste surpris. Comment ai-je pus détruire un homme alors que j'étais un bébé?

 **Mais comment? Je veux dire regardez-moi je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel...**

 **Je n'sais pas Harry, je n'connais pas tout les détails mais tu pourra demander à Dumbledore, un grand homme ce Dumbledore! Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas important. Demain j'viendrais te chercher pour t'amener au chemin de traverse pour que tu puisses acheter tes fournitures. Ça te vas?**

 **Ça me va, mais est-ce que mon amie Hermione pourra venir avec nous? Elle a reçut une lettre, elle aussi.** Jevit les regards de ma famille quand je fit mention de ma meilleure amie, ils semblaient outrés que quelqu'un accepte ma compagnie, moi un monstre. Je hausse les épaules devant leurs réaction, ça n'a aucune importance qu'ils apprennent son existence à présent. Ils ne peuvent plus rien faire pour nous séparer et puis de toute façon la seule chose qui m'intéresse, est de faire des courses avec elle. Je repose mon attention sur le géant qui se trouve en face de moi.

 **Je n'pense pas que ça pose problème mais on ira poser la question à ses parents demain d'accord?** Après que le jeune homme est acquiescé, Hagrid continua. **Très bien. J'passerai te prendre demain matin à 9h.**

 **D'accord monsieur.**

 **Appel moi Hagrid, ah et avant que je parte … Joyeux anniversaire Harry.** dit-il avec un sourire en plongeant son énorme main dans une des poches de son manteau. Il sortit un paquet qu'il me tendis.

Je l'ouvris doucement et offrit un magnifique sourire au géant. Il s'agissait d'un gâteau visiblement préparer avec soin. Même si le texte sur le gâteau était mal écrit, c'est mon premier vrai cadeau, et qu'importe les fautes, c'est le plus beau du monde à mes yeux.

 **Merci beaucoup Hagrid**. Je me serre comme je peux contre lui pour le remercier vraiment. Mes bras ne font même pas la largeur du ventre de ce géant. En tout cas, je retiens avec peine quelques larmes devant ce cadeau tellement cela me plaisir. En tout cas, je sens à la tension de l'homme qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir à ma réaction. Soit il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ma réaction, soit il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de geste. Il se contenta de me tapoter maladroitement le dos, décrochant par la même occasion mes poumons sous ce mouvent remplis de gêne.

 **Bon, il faut que j'y aille on s'voit demain Harry**

 **D'accord Monsieur Hagrid, à demain**

Sur ces dernières paroles, le garde de Poudlard part non sans avoir donner à mon cousin une queue de cochon pour avoir osé taper dans le gâteau que j'avais posé sur la table. Je regarde d'ailleurs Dudley en serrant les points. J'allais faire une remarque quand Hagrid me demande de ne rien dire de ce tour de magie. Après tout, je peux bien faire ça pour lui. Je me contente de hocher la tête trouvant la situation marrante malgré tout. Je vais me contenter de ça comme vengeance. Surtout que depuis l'apparition de la queue, Dud court dans toute la maison les mains aux fesses suivit par ma tante et mon oncle qui hurlaient soit d'horreur soit de colère.

A peine Hagrid partit, que mon oncle Vernon me saute dessus, attrape mon bras violemment et me jette brutalement dans mon placard sans oublier de me donner une baffe qui m'assomme à moitié tout en m'insultant de tout les noms. Il me tenait, bien sur, pour le responsable de la transformation de son fils. A vrai dire, sa réaction ne me fais ni chaud ni froid. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il réagit comme ça, de un je suis habitué et de deux tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que demain je sors avec Hermione et cela pour la journée entière. Chose qui ne c'est plus produit depuis la fin des classes et encore ça arrive rarement, étant donné que nous somme pas dans la même classe. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormis, malgré la douleur sourde qui me vrille le crâne.

Le lendemain arriva plus vite que prévu ce qui me surprend quelque peu. En effet, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormit du tout. En plus, pour une fois, ce n'est ma tante qui me réveille mais ma montre dont je me sers parfois comme réveil. Je regarde ma montre et vois qu'il est presque huit d'heure, chose étonnante, les Dursley doivent encore dormir, ou alors ils sont partit tôt pour ne pas voir Hagrid. _La bonne affaire, dans tout les cas je suis tranquille._ Je sors de mon placard, heureusement mon oncle ne m'avait pas enfermé dedans et jette un coup d'œil dehors, le manque de voiture confirme ce que je pensais, ils étaient partit. _Mouais, ils ont du aller chez tante marge pour m'éviter. Tant mieux, ça va rendre ma journée que plus parfaite. Dommage que je sois obligé de les voir ce soir._ En tout cas, cela m'arrange grandement. Pour une fois, je vais pouvoir prendre tout mon temps sous la douche, et chaude bien sur, autant en profiter au maximum. Une fois bien propre, je m'habille avec les torchons qui me serve de vêtement. Il s'agit des vieux vêtements que mon cousin ne m'est plus. Il faut vraiment que je me débrouille pour avoir des vêtements neuf, je ne peux pas commencer une nouvelle vie avec ça sur le dos. Une fois prêt, je m'installe sur le canapé devant la télé, encore un petit plaisir que je m'accorde, et attend impatiemment l'arrivé du géant. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps, Hagrid frappe à la porte à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Je me lève d'un coup, éteins la TV, tout en replaçant la télécommande pile à l'endroit où je l'ai trouvé et me dirige vers la porte afin d'ouvrir à l'homme. Je lui fais un grand sourire avant de fermer la porte avec la clé caché sous un pot de fleur.

 **Bonjour Harry comment vas-tu?**

 **Bien, merci Monsieur Hagrid et vous?**

 **Bien bien, mais oublie le monsieur veux tu?** Demande t-il tout gêner, puis après un raclement de gorge il continu. **Alors dis moi, où habite ton amie? Pas loin j'espère il faut qu'on évite de prendre du retard, on a beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui.**

 **Pas très loin Hagrid, elle habite juste après le virage que vous voyez la bas.**

 **Bien bien, allons-y alors.**

Je ne vous dis pas comment j'étais content que l'homme n'est pas oublié ma demande. Je le guide donc rapidement jusqu'à ma meilleure amie. On ne met pas longtemps pour arriver devant chez Hermione, où je toque à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvre rapidement devant la mère mon amie qui m'accueil avec un grand sourire. Je vois ensuite ses yeux s'écarquiller quand elle les lèves sur l'homme derrière moi. Je dois dire qu'il fait son petit effet avec sa taille et sa grosse barbe. Elle ce reprend rapidement et me prend dans ses bras avant de me demander.

 **Bonjour, Harry comment vas-tu ? Hermione est en haut entrain de se préparer tu peux allez la rejoindre si tu veux. Mais dis moi qui est cet homme derrière toi?**

 **Bonjour, Mrs Granger je vais bien et vous?** Je me tourne ensuite vers le garde chasse. **Je vous présente Hagrid, il est venue me chercher pour m'emmener faire mes achats pour Poudlard. J'ai reçut la même lettre que votre fille.** Je termine avec un grand sourire.

 **Bonjour Madame,** dit Hagrid avec sa grosse voix.

 **Oh, mon garçon je suis tellement contente pour toi. Hermione était tellement contente d'avoir cette lettre mais était triste de devoir te quitter.** Elle s'adressa ensuite à Hagrid. **Bonjour Monsieur.**

 **Je monte voir Mione!**

Je laisse les adultes faire connaissance et discuter de la sortie à venir pour me diriger vers la chambre d'Hermione. Je frappe à la porte et entre une fois l'autorisation donner.

 **Harry tu es déjà là? Mon dieu je ne suis pas encore prête! Je t'attendais un peu plus tard. Assis toi sur mon lit j'en ai pour cinq minutes, juste le temps que je m'attache cette chose qui me sers de cheveux.**

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en placer une que je me retrouve assis sur son lit, un bisous plaqué sur ma joue et mon amie qui fonce dans sa salle de bain pour ce coiffer. Je rigole légèrement et me lève pour la rejoindre. Une fois derrière elle, je lui prend la brosse des mains et m'attelle à lui faire une queue de cheval haute, ce n'est pas la première fois que lui en fait une, j'ai donc pris le coup de main. Elle me fais un sourire de remerciement une fois la couette terminer.

 **Merci Harry, sans toi j'y serais encore. Comment vas tu?**

 **De rien ma Mione, je vais bien et toi?** Je l'entraîne dans sa chambre afin qu'elle prenne ses affaires et on se dirige dans l'entrée pour rejoindre Hagrid

 **Je suis super exciter, si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de faire tout nos achats, j'en ai à peine dormis cette nuit.**

Elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Je lève les yeux et remarque qu'on se trouve devant Hagrid. Je me retins de rire fasse à son expression, elle avait les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte et je comprenais pourquoi. On voyait pas toujours un homme tel que Hagrid dans les rues de Little Whinging. Je me penche à son oreille et lui dit de fermer la bouche ce qu'elle fit dans la seconde. Je fais rapidement les présentations, puisque dans tout les cas je compte lui raconter tout ce qui m'étais arrivé la veille. Une fois tout le monde prêt, nous primes tous la direction d'un endroit appelé le chaudron baveur. Je suis surpris par un tel nom qui est que peu ragoutant. Je remarque rapidement que beaucoup de regard se tourne vers nous, en même temps ça n'a rien d'étonnant, nous formons un groupe assez hétéroclite. Sur le chemin, je raconte à Hermione tout ce qui s'est passé la veille sans oublier aucun détail. Elle m'écoute avec attention et éclate de rire pour l'épisode de Dudley et je l'accompagne rapidement à ce souvenir. Autant vous dire que je suis d'excellente humeur pour le moment.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, le chaudron baveur ne me mis pas plus mal à l'aise que cela contrairement aux parents de ma meilleure amie. Meilleure ami qui regardait de partout, je pouvais presque voir de minuscule appareil photo, implanté dans ses pupilles, bombarder la pièce de flash pour tout immortaliser. Hagrid nous fit avancer vers une autre porte quand un homme m'accosta. Surpris, je lève les yeux vers cette personne et croise son regard. Je ressens alors une étrange sensation. Comme si, je connaissais cette personne depuis toujours. Hors je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, sinon je m'en serai souvenu. _Comment se fait-il que j'ai l'impression de le connaître_? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question que l'homme me parle, enfin c'est ce que je crois quand Hagrid arrive juste derrière moi à ce moment là,

 **Professeur Quirrell ! Comment allez-vous?** s'exclama Hagrid qui continua sans même laisser le professeur répondre. **Harry,** **je te présente le professeur Quirrell qui sera un de tes professeurs à Poudlard.**

 **Bon...Bonjours P... P... Potter ...** balbutia le professeur en saisissant ma main **V ... V... Vous ne pou... pouvez pas savoir à... à quel point je suis heu... heu... heureux de vous rencontrer.**

 **Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi professeur. Quelle matière enseignez-vous?** Demandais-je en ressentant comme une sorte de fourmillement dans ma main, pas désagréable mais un peu gênante.

 **La dé... défense contre les for... forces du Mal,** marmonna le professeur Quirrell comme s'il eût préféré ne pas en parler. **Mais vous... vous... vous n'en avez pas be ... besoin, P... P... Potter.** Il eut un étrange rire nerveux. **Vous... vous êtes venu chercher vos fournitures ? Je ... je dois moi-même a... acheter un nouveau li... livre sur les vampires.** Cette perspective semblait le terrifier.

Suite à ces bonnes paroles, le professeur Quirrell s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations sans même attendre une réponse de notre part. Je fronce les sourcils en le suivant du regard puis reporte mon attention sur Hagrid qui nous demande d'avancer. Mione me sors de mes pensées en me tirant légèrement sur la manche comme pour me demander ce qui s'était passé. Je lui murmure avec un léger sourire pour la rassurée, que je lui expliquerais plus tard quand on sera que tout les deux. Je n'ai pas envie que ses parents ou même le géant entendent ce que j'ai à lui dire. Même si Hagrid m'inspire confiance, je ne le connais pas assez pour parler librement devant lui. Le garde chasse de Poudlard nous conduit dans une petite ruelle située derrière le bar. En regardant atour de nous, je ne vois que des murs et aucune porte, je n'ai pas le temps de me poser des questions que je le vois sortir son parapluie et tapoter certaine pierre. On se regarde avec Mione, la même question en tête. A quoi jouait-il? On n'attend pas longtemps notre réponse car toute les briques se déplace dans un mouvement mûrement étudié afin de crée un passage. Ébahis on reste figé devant le spectacle que nous livre l'ouverture de brique.

 **Messieurs, Dames, bienvenue sur le chemin de traverse** dit Hagrid avec un grand geste du bras.

C'est magnifique, tellement que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, je regarde de partout étant attiré par toute ces choses merveilleuses. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder du coté d' Hermione pour savoir qu'elle fait exactement la même chose. Même ses parents ne savait pas où regarder. Le géant nous pousse légèrement afin d'attirer notre attention et nous mener à la banque Gringotts. Comme Hermione était une née-moldu, elle doit faire changer son argent en argent sorcier. De mon coté je me demande comment je vais faire pour payer, vue que les Dursley ne m'ont rien donner. On arrive devant la banque qui est vraiment impressionnante. Un immense bâtiment blanc qui impose le respect. Hagrid nous dis que c'est l'endroit le plus sur dans le monde, du moins après Poudlard, pui on entre dans la banque. Pendant, que les Granger vont changer leur argent, Hagrid m'entraîne vers une étrange créature, qui était en fait des gobelins. Le géant lui passa une clé qui semble m'appartenir. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin?_ Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question ni d'en poser à Hagrid que le gobelins nous entraîne dans un tunnel pour monter dans un petit wagon du même modèle qu'on trouve dans les mines. Une fois aussi bien installer que possible, le wagon fonce dans les dédales de la banque à toute vitesse. C'était génial, on se serait cru dans des montagnes russes. Un coup d'œil à Hagrid et je me rend compte qu'il aimait pas autant que moi. A son teint verdâtre, je me pousse le plus loin possible de lui, ne voulant pas être une victime de ce qui risquait de sortir. D'un commun accord, on commence par mon coffre et je suis ébahi en voyant tout l'argent que contenait le coffre. Il était immense et je ne voyais pas le bout. Si les Dursley apprenait que j'avais tout cet or, j'étais bon pour finir à la rue et pauvre. Je prends tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour acheter mes fournitures, plus un petit supplément. Au vue de tout cet argent, je vais en profiter pour me faire une garde robe digne de ce nom. Une fois ma bourse pleine à craquer, je sors de mon coffre après un dernier regard. J'en ai pris une grosse quantité et je n'ai pas l'impression que la quantité de mon coffre ai diminué. On se dirige ensuite vers un autre coffre. Hagrid ayant une mission top secrète pour Dumbledore semble-t-il. Tellement secrète qu'il m'emmène avec lui. Note à moi même, ne jamais lui confier un secret, je ne suis pas sur qu'il le garde pour lui. Je regarde curieusement Hagrid prendre un petit paquet dans un coffre immense, puis après m'avoir demander de garder ça pour moi, on remonte rejoindre Hermione et ses parents. Ah! Si seulement, il savait que je disais tout à Hermione, il ne m'aurait sûrement pas amener avec lui. _Ou alors s'était voulut?_ Une fois au coté d'Hermione et ses parents nous sortons de la banque, d'un commun accord, nous commençons par Mme Guipure, de façon à pouvoir repasser prendre nos affaires une fois nos courses finit.

Comme je suis le premier à arriver devant la boutique, j'ouvre galamment la porte à Hermione avant d'entrer à sa suite, retenant tout de même la porte pour les parents de mon amie. La vendeuse vint tout de suite à notre rencontre et nous demande si c'est pour Poudlard. Je fis oui de la tête pour deux et elles nous entraîne dans une pièce afin de prendre nos mesures pour nos robes. N'étant pas obligé de nous déshabiller, Hermione m'accompagne. En entrant dans la pièce, on aperçoit un garçon blond, qui semble avoir notre age. Il se tenait aussi droit qu'un piquet et un mètre était déjà entrain de prendre ses mesures. On voyait bien qu'il était habitué à ce genre de chose a son air blasé. Courtois, je laisse passer ma meilleure amie en première, puis prend sa place quelques minutes plus tard. Installé sur un petit tabouret, je tends les bras pour que le mètre prenne toute mes mesures. Je discute tranquillement avec Mione quand le garçon nous adresse la parole, nous coupant dans notre conversation sans s'excuser.

 **Bonjour,** dit-il d'un air supérieur, **vous aussi vous allez à Poudlard? Quel question bien sur que vous y allez, sinon vous ne serez pas ici. Je m'appelle Malfoy, Drago Malfoy. Et vous?**

 **Je te présente Hermione et moi c'est Harry.** Je préfère ne pas lui dire mon nom au cas où. **Nous allons bien à Poudlard oui.** Pour le moment, Draco m'a l'air sympathique malgré son petit air hautain.

 **Dans quel maison comptez-vous allez? Moi j'irai à Serpentard bien sur. La meilleure maison d'après moi. Contrairement à Gryffondor qui accepte n'importe qui.** Il crache presque le mot Gryffondor alors qu'il avait prononcé celui de Serpentard avec respect.

 **N'importe qui? Comment ça?** Demande Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Je la remercie discrètement car je me pose justement la question.

 **Et bien comme les sang purs, les pauvres, les traîtres à leurs sang, les sang-de-bourbe... Tout quoi.**

 **Les sangs-de-bourbe?** Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce mot ne me plaît pas. Elle sonne comme une insulte. Et visiblement j'ai raison?

 **Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est?** Il me regarde avec dédain mais continu tout de même. **C'est comme cela qu'on désigne les nées-moldus. Franchement, Pourdlard accepte vraiment n'importe qui maintenant. Mon père dit...**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et lui dis de ma voix la plus froide. Je ne l'utilise que très rarement mais là le fallait. Il venait d'insulter ma meilleure amie devant moi et cela sans aucun remord. Certes, il ne savait pas qu'elle est une née-moldu mais pour moi sa ne change rien il l'avait insulté. Je peux supporter beaucoup de chose surtout quand c'est contre moi mais je n'accepte pas quand il s'agit d'Hermione.

 **Et en quoi être née moldu est un problème? Ils ont quoi de moins que les sorcier sang-purs? Car à moins que ce soit différent pour eux, les sang-pur mangent, boivent, respirent et vont au toilette de la manière que les nées-moldus.** Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre et j'enchaîne. **Et si je me trompe pas, au vue de tes paroles, tu dois être de ces gens là? Alors dis moi Malfoy, es-tu si différent? As-tu besoin de quelqu'un pour t'essuyer au toilette?** Vu sa tête, je penche pour un non à cette dernière question. **C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.**

 **Non mais sa va pas ! Et je suis meilleur qu'eux car moi au moins je suis un vrai sorcier, et pas un simulacre comme tout les née-moldu. Quand père apprendra que minimum deux d'entre eux, vont allez à Poudlard. Il voudra m'envoyer à Dumstrang**

 **Et bien tu devrais peut-être y allez. Comme ça tu nous épargnera ton étroitesse d'esprit.**

Sur ces paroles, et après être certain que la vendeuse ai finit avec moi, je rejoins Hermione qui tremblait de colère. Elle avait vraiment pris sur elle pour ne pas dire ce qu'elle pensait à ce blondinet. Je lui prend la main et lui chuchote de ne pas se prendre la tête sur ce que le blondinet à dit. Elle me fait un faible sourire, puis après un dernier regard noir en direction du garçon, nous sortons de la boutique pour rejoindre les adultes. Non sans avoir commander pull, pantalons et autre à la vendeuse en plus des robes. Une fois dehors je fulmine toujours dans mon coin. Non mais sérieusement pour qui se prenait-il celui-là avec ses airs de riche. Surtout que sans ses parents, il ne serait rien. On me demande si tout vas bien et je respire un bon coup pour me calmer avant, puis je leur réponds que oui, tout va bien. Hermione me serre la main qui est toujours dans la mienne, pour me dire qu'elle est avec moi. Nous continuâmes ensuite nos achats. A la boutique de Fleury et Boots, en plus de nos livres obligatoires, Hermione et moi achetons un maximum de livres. «L'art subtile des potions pour débutant», «Histoire de la magie – les dates importante à connaître», «Tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur la métamorphose», «Sortilège et enchantement – tout les sortilèges pour vous aider dans le quotidien», «Étiquette et usage du monde sorcier» et beaucoup d'autre. Il ne restait plus que nos baguettes et Hagrid nous mena devant la boutique avant de partir de son coté. Il avait un achat à faire à part, quelque chose d'important qu'il pouvait acheter que lui même. J'aquièsse à son excuse et j'entre à la suite de mon amie. Une fois dans la boutique d'Olivander, je laisse, comme à mon habitude, Hermione commencer. Après quelque essai assez peu fructueux, elle trouve enfin sa baguette: _Bois de vigne, contenant un nerf de coeur de dragon. Je la vois rayonner de joie, ce qui me fait sourire. Elle est tellement mignonne. C'est ensuite mon tour._

 _ **Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Je me demandais quand j'allais vous voir. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, le jour où vos parent sont venu acheter leurs baguettes. Je me demande quelle surprise vous allez nous réserver jeune homme.**_

 _ **Euh Bonjour Monsieur,**_ _dis-je surpris par ses paroles._

 _Le vendeur de baguette s'approcha de moi et pris quelques mesures de mon bras. Après quelques minutes d'attente, il alla chercher une baguette. D'après Olivandeur, elle est en_ _bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Il me demande de l'essayer et je l'agite comme Hermione avant moi. Le geste fait exploser la moitié de son magasin. Je la repose direct sur le comptoir comme si la baguette elle-même allait explosée et regarde timidement le vendeur qui ne semble pas plus choqué que cela. Il répare la boutique d'un geste, comme si ce qui venait d'arriver était normal. Il m'en passe ensuite une seconde: Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres. Cette fois je ne fais pas exploser la boutique. Au contraire, il ne se passe rien du tout. Toujours pas visiblement. Il se tapote la joue en réfléchissant. Au final, il m'apporte une baguette en bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. A peine, la baguette en main, qu'une étrange chaleur se répand dans mes doigts. Olivander semble comptant. Pour lui, il s'agit bien de ma baguette. Cependant, bien que je la trouve agréable, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas pour moi. Du moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas de ma véritable baguette, après je ne connais rien dans ce domaine donc je décide de lui faire confiance. C'est son métier après tout._

 _ **Étrange... Très étrange même.**_ _Murmure le vendeur ._

 _ **Qu'est-ce qui est étrange Monsieur?**_

 _ **Ce qui est étrange Monsieur Potter, est le fait que cette baguette soit la votre quand on sait que sa jumelle vous a fait cette cicatrice.**_

 _ **Je vois... Combien je vous dois?**_ _Je préfère stopper là la conversation qui devenait un peu trop bizarre._

Une fois ma baguette trouvée, je paye au plus vite le vendeur les sept gallions demandés afin de quitter cet endroit avec Hermione. Elle avait bien sur tout entendu et je devine à sont regarde qu'on allait avoir une longue conversation sur cette journée tout les deux. Hagrid nous rejoins rapidement en me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Il venait de me prendre une magnifique chouette blanche comme la neige. Ému, je remercie Hagrid avec un grand sourire qui marmonne un «il y a pas de quoi» gêné dans sa barbe. Après tant d'achat nous somme affamé, on fait donc une pause pour manger avant de terminer nos achats, ce fut un des repas les plus joyeux que j'ai pus avoir, remplis d'éclat de rire et de bon plat. Une fois terminé, on reprend notre route et je m'arrête devant ce qu'il semble être un magasin de ballai avec envie. Je vois à leurs aspect et à ce qui semble être des vidéos, ne sachant pas que les photos pouvaient s'animer, qu'ils ne servent pas à balayer le sol. En plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils m'attirent. La journée se termine trop rapidement à mon plus grand désespoir. Nous devions déjà rentrer et je n'avais aucune envie de retrouver les Dursley.

Heureusement pour moi, les Dursley ne sont pas là quand je rentre. Une fois dans la maison, je pose toute mes affaires sur mon lit et je vois sans surprise que ma valise prend presque toute la place. Comment je vais dormir ce soir, est une question dont je m'inquiéterait plus tard. Heureusement que j'ai laissé ma chouette à Hermione, la pauvre ne serait jamais rentrée dedans et je doute que mon oncle aurait apprécié de la savoir là. Je regarde l'heure et me dirige vers la cuisine afin de préparer le repas, je sais qu'il a intérêt à être prêt pour leur retour. Je m'apprête à ouvrir le frigo quand je vois un mot collé dessus. Je ne l'avais pas vu ce matin, il faut dire que je n'ai pas pris le temps de manger, n'ayant pas l'habitude. Le mot met adressé et je découvre avec joie que les Durley ne rentreront pas avant mon départ pour Poudlard. Je fête l'événement en faisant une petite danse de la joie. Au moins, les voisins auront une bonne raison de me prendre pour un monstre cette fois. Quatre jours sans ma famille dans les pattes, à faire uniquement ce que je veux quand je le veux. Je vais pouvoir lire tout mes livres avant de partir et surtout je vais pouvoir parler avec Hermione quand j'en aurai envie, le bonheur. Pour le moment, je comptes bien profiter de mon temps libre. Dans un premier temps, je me prépare un repas rien que pour moi, avec le peu de nourriture qu'ils m'ont laissé. Une fois mangé à ne plus pouvoir bouger, je me dirige vers mon placard pour prendre un de mes livres acheter pour les cours. Je décides de commencer par: _Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron._ Cette matière m'intrigue. Je vais sur le canapé, allume la télévision pour avoir un bruit de fond puis commence mon livre. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je finis rapidement, il était vraiment passionnant et j'ai hâte d'en lire d'autre sur le sujet. Je sens que je vais bien aimé les Potions. Je retourne dans mon placard afin de le ranger et décide de lire les autres livres de cours.

Les quatre jours passent plus rapidement que d'ordinaire. Le fait d'être seul et ainsi pouvoir faire autre chose que des corvées y joue beaucoup. De plus, j'ai quasiment passé mes journées avec ma meilleure amie. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, des livres de cours, où j'ai découvert que Mione avait une préférence pour la métamorphose alors que moi c'est les Potions, ainsi que de ce qui s'est passé au chemin de traverse. Le jour J, je fais mes bagages, vérifiant que je n'ai rien oublié, range la maison pour que les Dursley ne me punisse pas à mon retour et attend la famille Granger qui ont décidé de m'amener à la gare avec Hermione. Quand j'entends leur voiture, je sors mes affaires et avec l'aide du père d'Hermione met ma valise et ma chouette avec celles d'Hermione.

Une fois à la gare, nous cherchâmes la voix 9 ¾. Je vois un garde au loin et je vais demander pour nous, le garde croit que je me moque de lui et me dis de ne pas m'amuser à lui faire perdre du temps pour rien. Au même moment, j'entends une femme parler de moldu. Je fais signe à Hermione et ses parent de me suivre et leur montre la femme du doigts. On les suit de loin guettant leurs geste afin de savoir où allez. On aurait pus leurs demander, mais cette femme ne m'inspire pas confiance, autant éviter au maximum les interactions avec elle. En entendant, les jumeaux faire une farce à leur mère, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je sens que ces deux là sont de vrai farceur. Sa me plaît. Les voir passer à travers un mur me fait revenir à la réalité. J'écarquille les yeux au cas où j'aurais mal vue mais un autre rouquin disparaît dans le mur. Je me reprend vite, dans un sens c'est logique que le train menant à une école de magie soit caché aux moldus. Une fois toute la famille de roux passé, on fait de même. On se retrouve dans une gare bondée de monde, où attend un sublime train rouge. C'est un vieux modèle, mais je le trouve magnifique. Ma meilleure amie fit ses au revoir à ses parents et même si elle est heureuse d'aller à Poudlard, je vois qu'elle a les larmes au yeux. Elle est triste de quitter ses parents ce que je comprend. Je lui prend alors la main et l'entraîne doucement dans le train. On trouve assez rapidement un compartiment vide et on s'y installa. Avec l'aide d'Hermione, je met les valises sur les bars prévue à cet effet. Non sans avoir sortit un livre acheté à part dans la boutique. Je vois que Hermione avait pensée comme moi quand je la vois avec un gros volume dans les mains. J'attends qu'elle s'installe sur un siège afin de m'allonger et poser ma tête sur ses jambes. Machinalement, Mione passa sa main dans mes cheveux pendant, que nous lisons. On devait avoir faire une heure de train, quand une personne pousse la porte de notre comportement.

 **Désolé de vous déranger, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous? Tout les autres compartiment sont plein.** Nous demande un jeune garçon brun.

 **Bien sur.** Répondit-je en baissant légèrement mon livre. Le garçon me remercie et s'assoit en face de nous

 **Je m'appelle Théodore mais vous pouvez m'appeler Théo.**

 **Je suis Hermione et lui c'est Harry.** Hermione suit l'exemple de Théo de ne dire que nos prénoms. De toute façon il saura bien assez tôt qui on est. Surtout moi, je doute passer inaperçu.

 **Qu'est-ce que vous lisez?** Je bloque ma page avec mon doigt et le lui montre. Il s'agissait de «L'art des potions pour les débutants» quand à Hermione, elle avait un livre sur la métamorphose. **Très bon livre mais vous devez être des nées-moldus pour le lire que maintenant non?**

 **Et alors?** Demandais-je froidement. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi. Hermione sert légèrement mais fermement mes cheveux pour me calmer. Après tout, il n'avait encore rien fait.

 **Et alors rien, je fais juste un constat je n'ai rien contre vous. Si les potions t'intéresse j'ai des livres un peu plus avancer si celui-ci t'ennuie. Pareil pour la métamorphose si ça t'intéresse aussi Hermione.**

 **Désolé. J'en ai encore quelque uns à lire sur la matière, mais merci de la proposition. Je viendrais te voir quand je serais à court.**

 **Pareil pour moi,** dit Hermione **, mais merci beaucoup.**

Théo me fit un léger sourire et puis comme si la conversation était fini d'un accord commun, il sortit lui aussi un livre et nous retournâmes à nos lectures.

On est tellement plongé dans nos livres, qu'on entend pas frapper à la porte du compartiment. Celle-ci s'ouvre finalement sur deux garçons et une fille. L'un est un métis, la fille est brune avec une tête de bouledogue et le dernier n'est autre que le petit con qu'ils avaient rencontrés chez Mme Guipure

 **Ah Théo tu es ici!** Commença la jeune fille. Théo leva la tête lui fit un petit signe et retourna à son livre sans se préoccuper plus que ça des nouveaux arrivant. La jeune fille s'assit auprès de lui, sans attendre d'invitation de notre part, et se tourne vers nous. **Salut je m'appelle Pansy, le noir la-bas c'est Blaise et le blond c'est Draco. On peut rester ici?**

Avant de répondre, je lève la tête vers Hermione. Je ne suis pas enchanté par ce fait, mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé quelques jours plus tôt. Devinant ma question muette, elle hausse les épaules signifiant, qu'elle était déjà passé à autre chose.

 **Je vous en prie.** Leur dis-je. Je regarde fixement le blond en une menace silencieuse.

J'espère qu'il à bien compris que si il fait une critique sur les née-moldu il dégage. D'un discret signe de la tête il me fait savoir qu'il a compris la menace silencieuse. On se présente de nouveau pour Blaise et Pansy, puis la conversation repris son plein. Je ferme mon livre et me redresse pour mieux discuter. Bien sur, j'ignore totalement Draco, il ne mérite pas mon attention, mais j'apprécie mes échanges avec les trois autres. Théo participait rarement mais toujours quand il le fallait et jamais inutilement, tout comme Mione. Les personnes devant nous, en dehors du blond, semblait apprécier ma meilleure qu'on ne l'insulte pas devant moi, qu'on l'apprécie ou pas m'importe peu. Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard passa rapidement malgré la longueur du trajet, on a eu de la chance de tomber sur un si bon groupe, je suis juste déçu de ne pas avoir terminer mon livre aujourd'hui. Peu avant d'arriver à la gare, on se change pour enfiler nos robes de sorcier, et on range le reste de nos affaires dans nos valises. A peine les valises bouclées qu'on arrive à la gare. Nous descendons, en laissant nos valises dans le compartiment comme cela est écrit sur les vitres, puis on rejoins Hagrid qui demande au première année de le rejoindre. Une fois tous regroupés, il nous intime de le suivre, et au bout de quelque minutes on se retrouve devant une vingtaine de barques.

 **Allez les enfants, monter dans les barques et pas plus de quatre par bateau,** cria la voix forte d'Hagrid. **Allez on se dépêche on est pas en avance.**

Du coin de l'œil, je vois les autres enfants monter dans les barques, j'entraîne Hermione avec moi dans l'une d'elle et Théo nous suit ainsi qu'un autre élève de première année, laissant les trois autres ensembles au plus grand désarroi de Malfoy. Une fois toute les barques remplis, elles se mettent en mouvement, nous menant vers le château. Je regarde de partout émerveillé. J'ai beau avoir grandit plus vite que la normal à cause de mon environnement, je n'en reste pas moins un enfant de 11 ans et il faut avouer que le spectacle était sublime. Surtout que le château est une vrai merveille. Mon cœur se remplis de joie à l'idée de vivre plusieurs années dans cet endroit. Le trajet se termine trop vite à mon goût, j'aurais aimé qu'il dur des heures, mais malheureusement les barques ce stop sur l'autre rive et Hagrid nous intime de descendre et de le suivre. Je prend la main de Mione, car je la sens tendu à mes cotés, avec un sourire rassurant je l'entraîne à la suite d'Hagrid qui nous mène devant les portes de Poudlard

 **Suivez-moi les premiers années!** Tonna Hagrid de sa grosse voix.

A suivre...

Et voila, le chapitre un est enfin terminé. On espère que ce dernier vous a autant plus que le prologue, hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews pour nous le faire savoir, toute remarque est à prendre tant qu'elle est correcte et constructive.

Rendez-vous dans le chapitre deux, pour la répartition de Harry et d'Hermione. ** _(dans quelle maison souhaitez-vous les voir? Et dans laquelle pensez-vous qu'ils terminerons? A vos votes)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici enfin la suite. On espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les deux autres. Sinon on vous remercie énormément pour vos votes, nous ne pensions pas avoir tant de participantes. En tout cas bonne lecture à vous tous.

 _ **Publication des chapitres 1 par mois.**_

Réponse aux Reviews

 **kedy ichyo :** On est contente que notre fic te plaise. En tout cas merci pour ton vote, reste à découvrir si tu as vue juste ou pas. ;)

 **Mamy 83** : Oui la fics risque d'être un peu longue, on espère qu'on arrivera à vous captivé tout au long de notre fic. En tout cas merci pour les compliments ça nous motive encore plus pour écrire la suite =). En ce qui concerne la maison il te reste plus qu'à lire ce chapitre pour voir si tu as raison.

 **Cassandrya :** On est contente que notre fic te plaise pour le moment. On espère que la suite te plairas autant si ce n'est plus que les chapitres précédent. Pour ce qui est du vote, il te reste qu'une seule chose à faire. Lire ce chapitre ;)

 **Jordane Prince :** Hey merci pour ta review. Oui c'est sûr qu'on est pas très fidèles niveau date, j'avoue qu'on à pas fait attention sur le moment, mais je doute que ça a une grande importance. Tu es d'ailleurs la seule personne à nous avoir fait la remarque. Après si tu regarde bien dans le tome 1 de HP, Harry reste un mois chez les Dursley avant d'allez à Pourdlard. Tu peu le voir au tout début du chapitre 6. ;) En tout cas on est ravies que notre fics te plaise.

Aide: _Pensée –_ _ **Fourchelangue**_ **\- Parole**

Chapitre 2

Une fois arrivé au château, Hagrid nous fait entrer dans un grand hall peuplé d'armure brillante, je ne peut m'empêcher de me demander à qui incombe la tâche de les faire briller. J'espère que ce n'est pas les élèves, j'ai assez donné avec ma famille. Je suis coupé dans mes pensées par Hagrid qui nous dit de monter une flaupée d'escalier où on pouvait voir une grande sorcière, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude s'y tenir. Une fois arrivé devant elle, je vois sur son visage un air sévère, du genre celui des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier, je me promet immédiatement de toujours rester calme en sa présence, on ne sait jamais. Très rapidement, je regarde autour de moi avec envie. Il y a des tableaux de partout où les personnes peintes semblaient vivantes, des escaliers qui bougent de temps en temps, dans un bruit sourd étrangement réconfortant, comme s'ils avaient une volonté propre. Rien de tel pour se retrouver on ne sait où dans le château. Il va falloir se montrer vigilant avec eux.

 **Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année,** annonça Hagrid de sa grosse voix.

 **Merci, Hagrid, je m'en occupe à présent,** dit-elle, **vous pouvez rejoindre le banquet.**

 **Très bien professeur, bonne chance jeune gens** dit-il en partant, en nous faisant un signe de sa grosse main.

Le professeur se tourne vers nous une fois Hagrid disparu derrière une porte. Elle resta silencieuse un bon moment, nous jugeant un instant avant de commencer à parler. Elle a un regard qui peut vous mettre mal à l'aise en même pas une minute. Pour vous dire, certains des premières années commencent à se sentir mal et on est pas encore entré pour la répartition. Moi même je ne suis pas tranquille, je me retiens avec mal de gesticuler de malaise.

 **Bienvenue à Poudlard jeune gens. Je peux affirmer avec certitude que vos ventres doivent crier famine. Rassurez-vous, le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant de pouvoir manger, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor,** je vis deux trois élèves sourire à l'énoncer de cette maison. **Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.**

A l'entente de cette maison, Draco se redressa fier comme un paon, un sourire suffisant ornant son visage. Qu'est-ce que sa me ferait rire si il finissait dans une autre maison, genre Poufsouffle, ou pire pour lui, professeur McGonagall s'arrête un instant pour s'assurer que l'on écoute bien ce qu'elle disait.

 **Une fois répartie, la maison dans laquelle vous irez sera comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque bonne action et ainsi que de bon résultat, sera récompensé sous forme de point pour votre maison. Au contraire à chaque fois que vous enfreindrez une règle vous en ferez perdre. La maison qui aura le plus de point à la fin de l'année, gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons, ce qui constitue un grand honneur.** Elle marque une courte pause et jette un regard à la ronde. **Bien la répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes à présent. Je vous laisse un instant afin que vous soignez votre tenue. Tachez de rester calme durant ce court laps de temps.**

Sur ces mots, elle regarde certain d'entre nous puis franchit la porte derrière elle, de sorte qu'on ne puisse voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Après son départ, je me sens tout de suite nerveux et un regard vers Hermione me montre que je ne suis pas le seul à être dans cet état. Je lui prend la main pour la rassurer, même si ce geste me rassure par la même occasion. Je remarque rapidement que nous somme tous dans la même situation. Même notre petit blondinet prétentieux n'en mène pas large. Tout comme Mione j'ai lu «l'histoire de Poudlard», mais ils restent très vague quant à la répartition. Je pense que c'est pour laisser les élèves dans une sorte de flou et les rendre ainsi plus mal à l'aise. Je me dit aussi que c'est pour garder une part de mystère chez tout les sorciers. Même les parents sorciers ne disaient rien à leur progéniture sur la répartition. C'est sur que de cette manière, on peut imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. Et le n'importe quoi se fait entendre de la part d'un roux qui clame fortement que son frère Georges lui as raconté qu'il fallait battre un troll. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant cette stupidité, il n'a même pas compris que son frère se moquait de lui. Ils allaient sûrement pas demander à des élèves de première année de combattre un troll. On ne sait même pas jeter un sort. N'écoutant plus les imbécillités qui sort de la bouche de cet idiot, je remet de l'ordre dans mes vêtements, du coin de l'œil je vois le rouquin de la gare essayer de se diriger vers nous. Et cela en bousculant les autres assez brutalement. Heureusement, il n'a pas le temps de me rejoindre, puisque le professeur McGonagall revient au même moment. Je relâche mon souffle que je n'ai pas eu conscience de retenir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce garçon ne m'inspire pas confiance. Il a quelque chose dans le regard qui ne me plais pas. Une sorte de lueur de convoitise à mon égard, comme si j'étais sa sucrerie préféré. Je ne peux retenir un frisson de dégoût et de malaise me traverser tout le corps. Son attention ne me parait pas naturel, forcé, malsaine. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question que la sorcière verte nous fait entrer dans ce qu'elle appelle la grande salle. Je reste ébloui devant sa beauté. La grande salle hein, pas la sorcière, elle a son charme mais c'est tout. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais venant de cette pièce, mais sûrement pas à ça, c'est juste magnifique. Toutes ces bougies au plafond, où celui-ci représente le ciel, était superbe. Au bout de quelques secondes, je détache mes yeux du plafond afin d'éviter de me casser la figure, ou de percuter encore une fois un de mes camarades et je remarque enfin les autres élèves. Je n'avais pas remarquer qu'ils étaient autant, les tables semblent noir de monde. _On va être réparti devant tout le monde?Dite moi que c'est une blague._ J'espère que la répartition n'est pas trop difficile, j'aimerai éviter de me faire remarquer plus que nécessaire. Une fois arrivé au bout de la salle, dans un trajet qui me paru sans fin tant j'étais stressé, le professeur McGonnagall s'arrête nous obligeant à faire de même. Derrière elle, je vois un tabouret où se trouve un vieux chapeau tout décrépie. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si sa couleur est d'origine ou si il est juste sale. Alors que je me demande ce qu'il fait ici, sur ce tabouret, celui-ci se met à bouger et une large fente tel une bouche s'ouvre dans ses plis et il se met à chanter:

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_  
 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_  
 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_  
 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
 _Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_  
 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal.  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi.  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_  
 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Dès la chanson terminée, le choixpeau retourne à sa forme initiale, et les applaudissement des élèves se font entendre. Du peu que j'ai compris de la chanson, elle explique les maisons ainsi que sa manière de faire la répartition. Au moins le test ne sera pas trop dur, voir humiliant.

 **Bien quand j'appellerai votre nom, venez vous asseoir sur le tabouret.** Elle déplie ensuite un long parchemin et commence à réciter quelques noms. **Abbot, Hannah!**

Une jeune fille sort du groupe et se dirige vers le tabouret pour s'y asseoir. Le professeur pose le choixpeau sur sa tête et après quelques secondes, le choixpeau crie Poufsouffle. Je vois le visage de la jeune fille se détendre et se diriger vers la table en question, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement de cette dernière. La liste continue avec quelque noms, Susan Bones fut envoyé à Pouffsoufle ainsi qu'un dénommé Justin Finch-Fletcher. Terry Boot et Mandy Brocklehurst eux sont envoyés à Serdaigle. Lavande Brown ainsi que le rouquin de tout à l'heure eux furent envoyé à Gryffondor. Je remarque que le rouquin me jette un étrange regard, comme si il s'attend à quelque chose de moi. Je lève un sourcil dans sa direction puis je me concentre de nouveau sur la répartition ne cherchant même pas à savoir le pourquoi de son regard.

 **Granger, Hermione.** Je la vis souffler un bon coup puis aller s'asseoir sur la tabouret. Au bout de quelques secondes le choixpeau crie: **Serdaigle!**

Je félicite ma meilleure amie avec un grand sourire, qu'elle me rend avant de se diriger vers sa nouvelle maison. Les quatre jeunes avec qui ont a partagé notre compartiment dans le train ainsi qu'une Millicent Bulstrode furent envoyé à Serpentard.

 **Potter, Harry**.

Un grand silence se fait dans la salle. Tellement grand qu'on peut entendre certaines personnes chuchoter des «Harry Potter ici?» Je m'y attendais et c'est avec un discret soupire et une petite boule au ventre que je me dirige vers le tabouret pour m'y installer. Quelques secondes plus tard McGonnagall me pose le choixpeau sur la tête et je suis plongé dans le noir.

 **Hum, ce n'est pas facile,** dit une petite voix à mon oreille, je retiens d'ailleurs un sursaut de justesse, je comprend mieux à présent la réaction des autres passé avant moi. **C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et... ho ! ho ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre?** Sachant que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, je patiente en le laissant faire son choix. Tant que je ne termine pas à Gryffondor tout va bien pour moi. **Pas à Gryffondor hein? Tu as raison, cette maison n'est pas faite pour toi, malgré ton courage, ses membres ne te comprendrons pas. Serdaigle pourrait t'aller mais tu ne t'épanouirais pas comme il le faut. Il reste que deux choix.** Je ne suis même pas surpris qu'il entende mes pensés, et il avait raison, à Serdaigle j'ai ma meilleure amie, mais contrairement à elle je ne suis pas un mordu d'étude même si j'aime apprendre pour le plaisir. **Je sais ta maison sera... SERPENTARD** .

Le verdict laisse un gros froid dans toute la salle, je suis un peu étonné par ce manque d'applaudissement, enfin Mione à applaudis mais c'est vite arrêtée quand elle a remarqué qu'elle était la seule. Je hausse les épaules et je n'y prête pas plus attention. Comme le professeur McGonagall ne réagit pas, j'enlève le choixpeau et le pause sur le tabouret avant de me diriger vers ce qui sera ma nouvelle maison pendant les 7 prochaines années. Cette dernière se réveille et j'ai le droit à quelques applaudissement de sa part. Arrivé à ma table, je fais un petit signe à Mione puis m'assoit entre Théo et Blaise qui me font une place le sourire aux lèvres, sourire que je leurs rend. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que ma répartition dans cette maison, fasse au moins plaisir à quelques personnes. Je me suis à peine assis, qu'une violente tape dans le dos manque de me faire embrasser la table. J'allais envoyer promener l'imbécile heureux, je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour rouspéter que l'imbécile parla.

 **Potty! Tu nous avais pas dit que c'était toi, petit cachottier va. Tu voulais nous faire la surprise avoue?** Je pense que vous aurez reconnu Blaise. Et puis...Potty? Il est sérieux?

 **Ne commence pas Blaise, je pense que tu peux comprendre pourquoi il nous à rien dis.**

 **Bien sûr Théo, pour nous faire la surprise et ainsi voir la tête de déterrer qu'on les autres. Je ne serais pas surpris de voir des Gryffondor nous faire une crise cardiaque. Et tu as vue la tête de Dumbledore? Sérieusement Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fait, mais il est en colère contre toi.**

A ses paroles, je me tourne vers celui qui me semble être le professeur Dumbledore. En effet au vue de son regard froid, que je lui rend, politesse oblige, il n'est pas content. Il a beau être un professeur, je ne vais pas me laisser regarder de la sorte alors que je n'ai rien fais. En tout cas, soit il a quelque chose contre moi, soit il n'a pas l'air très content de ma répartition. Chose qui me passe au dessus de la tête, ma répartition ne regarde que moi.

 **Tant pis pour lui. Je ne le connais pas et je ne vois pas en quoi ma répartition peut le gêner.**

 **Bien dit mon pote!** Renchérit Blaise

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais sourit quand même. Je ne le dis pas mais cela me fait plaisir de voir que mon nom ne change rien pour eux. Au bout de quelques secondes, je décide d'ignorer le professeur et je continue mon observation des adultes. Quand je tourne la tête du coté du Professeur Quirrell ainsi que celui d'un homme habillé tout de noir, ma cicatrice se met à me démanger. Je grimace légèrement devant l'étrange sensation, c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose de ma cicatrice et je m'y attendais vraiment pas. Ce qui explique ma grimace. En tout cas c'est une sensation très désagréable. J'ai envie de la frotter pour stopper la démangeaison, mais je serre les dents et garde mes mains où elles sont, c'est à dire sur la table. Une fille de mon année me demande si tout va bien, je lui réponds vaguement que oui. Sur ses mots, à croire qu'il m'écoutait, le Directeur se redresse et fait son discours. Je n'avais pas remarqué que la répartition était terminé, j'écoute donc et commence à le trouver interminable. Surtout quand, il se met à nous rappeler, pour certains, les endroits interdits, ainsi qu'une menace de mort horrible si on se rend au couloir du troisième étage. Il n'a pas encore compris que c'est justement en disant cela que les gens on envie d'y aller, à croire que c'est ce qu'il veut. Bref. Quand, il finit enfin de parler, le dîner apparaît sur la table. Cela tombe bien je meurs de faim, mon ventre me le fait bien savoir en tout cas. En plus, on a que l'embarra du choix. J'hésite un moment, mais je me décide finalement pour du blanc de poulet accompagné de pomme de terre sauté et haricot vert. Je mange jusqu'à plus faim, mais me stop tout de même avant de me faire mal au ventre.

 **Alors Potter, on dirait que tu meurs de faim. On te nourrissais pas là où tu vis?** Me lance Malfoy de sa voix cinglante. Qui, sans le vouloir, tapa dans le mille.

 **Oui je meurs de faim et je ne vois pas en quoi mon appétit te concerne Malfoy. A moins, que tu sache t'inquiéter pour d'autre personne que toi-même ?** je demande en levant un sourcil. **  
**

 **N'importe quoi Potter, je me fous de comment tu te goinfres.** Me réponds le blond en reniflant dédaigneusement

 **Dans ce cas, occupe toi de affaires et non des miennes.**

Je retourne à mon repas comme si Malfoy ne m'avait pas adressé la parole quelques secondes avant. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé à ma faim et cela fait un bien fou. Surtout que c'était délicieux. Pendant ce temps, je discute tranquillement avec mes nouveaux camarades. En particulier avec Théo et Blaise, avec qui on a beaucoup d'affinité, je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec eux. La fin du repas arrive rapidement et dans la bonne humeur. Une fois les tables vidées des plats et assiettes, le professeur Dumbledore se lève de nouveau pour nous souhaiter une bonne nuit. Bien sur avant il nous demande, voir oblige, à chanter l'hymne de Poudlard. Bien que les paroles défilent dans les airs, je ne prononce pas une note, hors de question que je chante cette chanson. De un, je ne connais aucune chanson, et de deux, je me refuse de m'humilier de la sorte. Un coup d'œil à ma table et je remarque rapidement qu'aucun membre de ma maison, ne chante. Je me sens moins seul. Une fois la chanson terminée, sur le thème de la marche funèbre par deux jumeaux roux chez les Gryffondor, un des préfets de ma nouvelle maison, nous demande de le suivre. Il nous amène dans ce qu'il semble être des cachots puis s'arrête devant un mur où on pouvait voir un superbe serpent graver dessus. Je vois le préfet s'arrêter devant ce dernier et attendre . _Qu'est-ce qu'il attend devant ce mur? On ne devait pas allez à la salle commune?_ A peine, je me pose ces questions, que le garçon se tourne vers nous.

 **Retenez-bien ce que je vais dire, il s'agit du mot de passe de notre salle commune. Il vous faudra le prononcer pour pouvoir y entrer. Sans cela, vous serez coincer dehors jusqu'à ce qu'un camarade sorte ou veuille rentrer dans la salle commune. De plus comme vous l'avez remarqué, sur ce mur vous pouvez voir un serpent. Les autres maisons, ne verrons qu'un mur quelconque. Question de sécurité. A oui, je pense que c'est inutile de vous dire que les autres maisons ne doivent en aucun cas le connaître.**

Sur ces paroles, il prononce deux mots: **Félix Félicis.** Le mur disparaît instantanément et nous le suivons à l'intérieur en silence. La salle commune était une grande salle circulaire où trônait une magnifique cheminée. Tout autour, se trouvait des fauteuils et canapés en cuir. Les couleurs étaient dans les tons vert et noir avec quelques petites touche d'argent par-ci par-là. Je trouve que c'est très accueillant et reposant, je me plais d'ailleurs tout de suite dans cet environnement. Je remarque également que nous sommes sous le lac de Poudlard. Comment? Les fenêtres donnent sur de l'eau où on peut voir des plantes flotter et des créatures nager. La voix du préfet ramène mon attention sur lui, il nous demande de nous installer sur les canapés, ce que nous fîmes rapidement. Sans surprise, je me retrouve entre Théo et Blaise. Une élève plus ancienne, se pose devant nous.

 **Bonsoir à tous, je m'appelle Gemma Farley. Je suis votre préfète en chef. Bien avant que le directeur de cette maison vienne vous faire son discours, je tiens à vous dire quelques trucs.** Elle se tait un instant, regardant si on l'écoute bien, puis continue. **Bien dans un premier temps, je tiens à vous informer que cette maison est souvent pris pour cible par les autres élèves. Je vous demande donc ne pas rentrer dans leur jeu, du moins pas de manière direct, vous voulez vous vengez? Faite, mais soyer discret et faite toujours en sorte que ce soit vos cibles qui soit punis et non vous. Si vous vous faîte prendre, attendez-vous à une punition de notre part. Bien, rappelez-vous de toujours vous déplacer dans le château par groupe de deux ou plus. Ne rester jamais seul et cela est valable surtout pour vous les premiers années. Un Serpentard seul est une cible facile. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, venez me voir, ou allez voir le Professeur Snape. Sachez que dans cette maison, tout le monde se soutient. Si vous avez un problème avec un membre de la maison, cela reste dans la salle commune, en dehors on reste soudé, on a assez des autres maisons pour nous pourrir la vie pour qu'on se batte entre nous. Nous sommes avant tout une famille. Pour certain, une seconde famille même.** Elle fait de nouveau une pause, puis termine. **Bien je pense avoir fait le tour.**

A ce moment là, une personne entra dans la salle commune. Je le reconnu pour l'avoir vu à la table des Professeurs. L'homme tourna son visage impassible dans ma direction comme si au milieu de tout les élèves il m'avait repéré en une seconde. On se jugea du regard pendant quelques secondes avant que le Professeur reporte son attention sur les autres élèves. _Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? Pourquoi m'a-t-il regarder de cette manière?._ Je suis stoppé dans ma réflexion par la voix grave de l'homme. Voix qui, étrangement, me détend immédiatement, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être tendu. Du moins autant.

 **Bonsoir à tous, je me présente. Je suis le Professeur Severus Snape. Votre Professeur de Potions mais aussi le Directeur de la maison Serpentard. Vous n'aurez de compte à rendre qu'à moi, vous avez donc intérêt à vous tenir à carreaux sinon vos petits problèmes personnelles seront le cadet de vos soucis. Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous pouvez venir me voir à n'importe quel moment, que ce soit de la journée ou de la nuit. Hésiter pas, je serai là pour vous.** Il fit une petite pause, regardant tout les premières années, puis il continua. **Rendez-moi fier de vous et ne me décevez pas.** Il regarda de nouveau tout le monde au moins une fois. Voyant que personne n'avait de chose à dire, il continua. **La porte sur votre gauche avec le blason des Serpentard mène sur mes appartements personnel. Ensuite vos dortoirs sont à droite. Les filles d'un coté et les garçons de l'autre. Choisissez votre chambre, quatre par chambre, celle-ci restera votre chambre pendant vos sept ans d'étude, donc choisissez bien vos camarade de dortoir, vous ne pourrez plus en changer. Bien maintenant, allez vous coucher, demain une grosse journée vous attend. Bonne nuit.**

J'écoute le Professeur de Potions pendant tout son discours. Quelque chose me dit que je peux lui faire confiance, cependant j'attendrai de voir sur la longueur si mon intuition est bonne ou non. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de commencer ses cours étant donner que j'ai trouvé les livres de potion passionnant. Notre directeur de maison retourne ensuite dans ses appartements, et pendant ce temps nous nous dirigeons vers nos chambres. Sans vraiment se concerter, je finis dans la même chambre que Théo, Blaise et Malfoy. Je ne suis pas ravi pour le blond mais finalement je décide de passer outre. L'ignorance est la meilleure des armes. Je m'installe sur le lit tout à gauche, celle qui se situe juste à coté de la fenêtre et ma valise apparaît aussitôt au pied de mon lit. Je m'accroupis immédiatement devant celle-ci et sort mon pyjama. J'ai gardé les vieux tee-shirt de Dudley qui sont très pratique et confortable pour dormir. J'en sort donc un et prends un de mes nouveaux caleçons, puis je me dirige dans ce qui semble être notre salle de bain commune. Elle est immense, en face de l'entrée se trouve la baignoire, elle à la taille d'une petite piscine, _je pourrais m'entraîner à nager_ , puis sur la gauche, se trouve plusieurs salles de douche. Je me dirige vers l'une d'elle et je fais ma toilette rapidement, délassant mes muscles sous l'eau bouillante. Une fois propre, je me met en pyjama, me brosse les dents et regagne mon lit. Je souhaite bonne nuit à tout le monde après avoir préparer mes vêtements pour le lendemain, puis me couche. Je ne peu m'empêcher d'être un peu triste de ne pas être avec ma meilleure amie, je sais que je pourrais toujours la voir, mais pas autant que je le voudrait. Je suis tellement fatigué moralement et physiquement que je m'endors sur ses pensées cinq minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain matin je me réveille sur les coups de 6h du matin. J'essaye de me rendormir mais rien y fait, je suis définitivement réveillé. Soupirant devant tant d'injustice, je décide de me lever silencieusement afin de ne pas réveiller mes camarades. Bien que l'idée de réveiller le blondinet me titille fortement. Que voulez-vous, son petit air coincé me donne envie de l'embêter. Je prends silencieusement mes affaires, me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me préparer rapidement puis retourne à mon lit. J'y pose mon pyjama, prend mon livre de potion en cours et me rend dans la salle commune afin de ne pas déranger mes camarades. Je m'installe confortablement dans un des fauteuils, le plus proche de la cheminée et reprend ma lecture abandonnée dans le train. Je suis tellement plongé dans mon livre que je n'entends pas mes camarades arrivés à leur tour une heure plus tard.

 **Salut microbe!** Je fais un bon de trois mètres. Blaise, car oui il s'agissait du métis, m'a littéralement sauté dessus. Je manque d'ailleurs de faire tomber mon livre ce qui me fait grogner. Ça et le surnom débile dont il vient de m'affubler. _Microbe? Sérieusement? Il à une imagination folle celui-là._

 **Non mais ça ne va pas Blaise? J'ai faillis mourir d'une crise cardiaque à cause de toi!** J'entends Théo ricaner dans mon dos. **Et puis, c'est quoi se surnom débile que tu viens de me donner?** Lui demandais-je froidement. Je n'aime pas qu'on me rappelle ma petite taille et mon corps maigrichon. Je le vois lever les mains en signe de paix à ma dernière phrase.

 **Désolé, c'était juste un petit surnom affectif**. Je continue de le toiser du regard, peu enclin à le croire. Je le vois tourner la tête vers Théo d'un air implorant. **Mais aide moi!**

 **Non débrouille toi, tu l'as cherché.** Réponds le brun, stoïque.

 **Et bien sympa la solidarité ici...** dit le métis en se mettant faussement à bouder dans son coin.

 **Quand vous aurez finit de jouer les garçons, on pourra allez manger? Ou est-ce trop vous demander?** Pansy venait de débarquer près de nous avec Malfoy et la jeune fille qui m'avait parler à table hier soir. J'apprends rapidement qu'elle s'appelle Daphné.

 **On arrive Pansy.** Théo venait de donner le signal de départ.

Je pose mon livre sur la table devant moi avec un soupir de dépit, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais pouvoir le terminer. Je les suit ensuite jusqu'à la grande salle soudainement affamé. Personne ne prends ses affaires de cours étant donné qu'on avait pas encore nos emplois du temps. Je me m'inquiète pas, je sais qu'on aura le temps de venir les chercher sans nous mettre en retard. A ma grande surprise, on retrouve facilement le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle, même si je dois avouer que c'est surtout grâce à Théo qu'on s'est repéré aussi facilement. Ce gars à un sens de l'orientation mémorable, je décide de le nommé copilote du groupe, du moins mon copilote personnel. J'ai un sens de l'orientation vraiment médiocre, je pourrais limite me perdre dans ma salle commune. Et je plaisante à moitié. Une fois dans la grande salle, je cherche ma meilleure amie du regard. Je la vois assit à sa table et me faire un petit signe. Je lui fais un coucou et un sourire pour lui répondre puis m'assoit à ma propre table. Je vois certain regard désapprobateur venant de ma maison mais je m'en moque. Peu importe la maison d'Hermione, elle reste ma meilleure amie et personne ne changera sa. Surtout pas une bande de fils à papa coincés. On commence à manger tout en discutant, quand notre Professeur de Potions passe vers nous pour nous distribuer nos emplois du temps. Après un merci de ma part, qui semble le choquer, j'étudie celui-ci.

La première chose que je regarde sont les cours en commun avec les Serdaigle. Et je vois avec ravissement que nous avons quatre cours par semaine en commun mais que le premier ne sera pas avant demain. Je suis un peu déçu et j'espère avoir de le temps de voir Mione avant ce moment-là. Par contre, je ne suis pas très enchanté par les cours en commun avec les Gryffondor. Pour le moment, je n'ai rien contre eux mais rien qu'à les voir à table, je n'ai pas très envie de les côtoyer. On dirait des animaux sauvage, limite une bande de loup affamé qui se dispute une carcasse. Je les regarde avec dégoût, surtout le rouquin qui se dirigeait vers nous hier, c'était le pire de tous, il en mettait de partout. Pendant ma contemplation, le courrier arrive par hiboux, intrigué par le bruit je lève les yeux et je peux vous dire que c'est un spectacle assez impressionnant à voir. Toute ces chouettes et hiboux qui volent ensemble dans un ballet connus d'elles même, c'est juste magnifique. Comme je n'attends de lettre de personne je retourne à mon assiette, histoire de terminer cette délicieuse part de tarte à la mélasse. C'est décidé, ce sera mon dessert préféré, je pourrais en manger sans faim. Un coup de coude de la part de Théo me ramène à la réalité et je vois avec surprise ma chouette devant moi. Elle avait une lettre sur une patte qu'elle me tendait. Je lui prends la lettre, la remercie avec un peu de nourriture et une caresse puis ouvre la lettre me demandant qui pouvait bien me l'envoyer.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je sais que tu es libre le vendredi après-midi. Est-ce que tu aurais envie de venir_  
 _prendre une tasse de thé avec moi aux alentours de trois heures? Je_  
 _voudrais bien savoir comment s'est passée ta première semaine. Viens avec Hermione_

 _si tu veux. Réponds-moi en m'envoyant Hedwige._

 _Hagrid_

Je range la lettre d'Hagrid dans ma poche afin de lui répondre plus tard puis termine de manger. Nous retournons ensuite à notre dortoir pour prendre nos affaires pour la journée. Je met ce qu'il faut dans mon sac ainsi que mon livre en cours. J'espère avoir un moment pour le lire dans la journée. Quitte à le lire pendant le repas, j'aimerais vraiment le terminer avant la fin de la journée. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de me retrouver au cours de Potions. J'espère que la matière sera aussi bien que je le pense. Une fois nos affaires en main, on se dirige vers la serre de botanique pour notre premier cours de la semaine et de l'année. Une petite femme rondelette nous accueille avec plus ou moins le sourire et se présente comme étant le Professeur Chourave. C'est ensuite partit pour une heure de cours. Heure qui passe sans que je m'en rende compte. Ce cours est passionnant, bien qu'on apprenne rien de plus que ce qu'on trouve dans le livre de cours. C'est simplement plus complet, ce qui fait que je prend beaucoup de note. De plus, Mme Chourave est un très bon professeur, elle explique vraiment bien et on voit qu'elle aime les plantes. A la fin du cours, elle nous donne un devoir de trois parchemins à faire pour le prochain cours. Nous devons chercher dans quelle potion la plante qu'on venait d'étudier était utilisé et quelle était les précautions à avoir lors de son utilisation. J'ai hâte de me plonger dans les recherche.

On se dirige ensuite vers le cours de Potions et je me fais violence pour rester au même rythme que mes camarades alors que ma seule envie est de courir en direction du cours. La classe se situe dans les cachots ce qui nous prend bien cinq minutes de trajet. Par chance on arrive en avance, et j'en profite pour sortir mon livre et m'asseoir par terre afin de lire pendant que mes camarades discutent. Je vois quelque regarde réprobateur de certain de mes camarades, mais je les ignores. Les Gryffondor arrivent bon dernier et tellement bruyamment qu'on ne peut pas les louper. Je me retiens de grogner devant tant de bruit, j'aime certes lire avec du bruit, mais un bruit de fond, pas un tel capharnaüm. J'allais leur demander de se taire quand la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas, intiment le silence dans tout le couloir. On n'entendait même pas une mouche volée. Rien qu'avec un regard le professeur Snape nous fit entrer dans la salle de classe. Sans que je comprenne ce qui se passe je me retrouve assis à la première table entre le rouquin et Daphné qui avait vu le manège du rouquin et n'avait pas voulut me laisser seul avec lui. Je lui lance d'ailleurs un regard de remerciement. Le Professeur de Potions fit l'appel et arrivé à mon nom son regard se fit froid en me dévisageant. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire à la fin? Je ne le connais même pas._ Le professeur termine l'appel puis nous adresse la parole.

 **Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions.** Bien qu'il parlait doucement, chacun de nous pouvait l'entendre distinctement. Personnellement, j'écoute avec attention ce qu'il a à dire. **Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours**

Il regarde chacun de nous tour à tour puis me regarde. Je soutiens son regard attendant la suite. Allait-il me dire quelque chose ou continuer son cours?

 **Mr Potter!** Me demande Snape sans surprise. **Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?**

 **Le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la  
Goutte du Mort vivant Monsieur.** J'avais lu cela dans le livre de cours de Potions. Je vois à son regard qu'il ne s'attendait pas à que je réponde, ni même que je répondes juste. Sympa.

 **Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard?** Il semblerait que j'ai droit à un interrogatoire dès les premiers cours, ok il ne va pas être déçu.

 **Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons Monsieur.**

 **Et quel est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup?** Tient cette question n'était pas dans le livre de cours, par contre je l'ai découvert dans mon livre en cours. A vrai dire je venais juste de le lire quand les Gryffondor sont arrivés.

 **Le napel et le tue-loup, sont une même plante que l'on connaît plus sous le nom d'aconit.** Je me retiens de lui demander si il avait encore d'autre question. Je n'ai pas envie de faire perdre des points à ma maison, ni même me mettre mon Directeur de maison à dos dès le premier cours.

 **Bien. 5 points pour Serpentard pour ces réponses juste et précises.** Il reporte son attention sur toute la classe. **J'espère que vous avez pris des notes!**

Le professeur Snape se détourne de nous dans un mouvement de cape puis affiche la potion du jour sur le tableau d'un coup de baguette. Nous devions réaliser une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il nous répartit deux par deux et à mon plus grand soulagement je finis avec Théo pendant que le rouquin prénommé Ronald Weasley se retrouve avec un certain Seamus Finnigan. Je sors mon livre de cours puis commence à faire chauffer l'eau dans notre chaudron. Mon camarade va chercher les ingrédients qu'il nous manque pendant que je met ceux que j'ai acheté au magasin sur la table. Je ne remarque pas le regard appréciateur du professeur Snape à mon geste. Nous avons instauré nos rôles sans se concerter avec un certain naturel. Comme si nous avions fait cela ensemble toute notre vie. De plus, je remarque rapidement que nous sommes très méticuleux sur certains points. J'en suis à écraser des crochets de Serpent pour notre avant dernière étape de la préparation quand une étrange fumée verte et un sifflement aigu s'échappe du chaudron de Weasley et Finnigan. Sans que nous ayons le temps de réagir le professeur arrive à toute vitesse et à l'aide d'un sort protège les potions de notre maison avant que leur chaudron se mette à fondre et rependent de partout la substance visqueuse nous faisant monter sur nos tabourets pour ne pas être touché par la potion. Il fait disparaître la potion ratée des deux Gryffondor.

 **Je vois que votre stupidité n'est pas à prouver! 10 point en moins chacun pour Gryffondor. Mr Londubat emmené Mr Finnigan à l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps-là, Mr Weasley vous allez me faire un parchemin sur pourquoi vous avez rater lamentablement votre Potion. Les autres vous pouvez continuer. Il vous reste 15 min. Quand vous aurez terminé, mettez un échantillon de votre préparation dans des fioles mis a votre disposition sur mon bureau et rapportez-les moi avec vos noms inscrits dessus.**

Une fois certain que tout danger fut écarté, le professeur Snape annule le sort sur les chaudrons et nous terminons notre potion parfaitement réussit dans les temps. Je mets un échantillon dans deux fioles pendant que Théo note nos noms dessus. Je me lève ensuite pour les poser sur un réceptacle prévu à cet effet sur le bureau du professeur. Il me remercie d'un léger signe de tête puis je retourne à ma place. Ayant encore cinq minutes avant la fin du cours je nettoie mon plan de travail et le chaudron d'un coup de baguette puis sort mon livre pour l'avancer. Le professeur fit son tour dans les allées pour surveiller l'avancement des Potions des retardataires, en rappelant que l'heure tournait. Tout les Serpentard terminent dans les temps ainsi que quelques Gryffondor. Plonger dans ma lecture, je ne remarque pas le professeur Snape arriver à ma hauteur et jeter un œil à ma lecture. Je ne remarque donc pas son regard sur moi. Il annonce rapidement la fin du cours, rappelant au retardataire de leurs apporter un échantillon de leurs potions, terminés ou non. Je ferme mon livre avec regret et range mes affaires pendant que les derniers élèves mettent leur fiole sur le bureau. Je m'apprête à partir avec mes camarades pour aller manger quand le professeur Snape me demande de rester cinq minutes. Mes camarades sortent de la classe et je me dirige vers le bureau surpris et légèrement tendu.

 **Monsieur?** Peut-être que nous avions pas aussi bien réussit la potion qu'on le pensait Théo et moi. Je me tortille légèrement les doigts anxieux

 **Le livre que vous lisiez à la fin du cours n'est pas au programme il me semble?** Quand il me pose la question, je sens qu'il n'a pas la même attitude envers moi. Comme si j'avais prouvé sans le savoir, que je vaux plus que ce que je ne le montre.

 **Non Monsieur, je l'ai acheté en plus chez Fleury et Boot.** Je n'aurai pas du acheter le livre? Était-il interdit à la vente? Il ne me semble pas, vu que la vendeuse ne m'a rien dit quand je l'ai acheté. **Je n'avais pas le droit de l'acheter?**

 **Bien sur que si. Il est même conseillé pour les nées-moldus s'intéressant au domaine.** Snape se lève et je le vois aller chercher quelque chose. De retour à son bureau il me tend un livre. **Je vous conseils celui-ci, il est bien plus complet que ce que vous lisez actuellement.** Il s'agissait de «L'art des potions volume 1». **Il s'agit toujours d'un livre pour débutant mais il est plus complet que celui vendu principalement pour les nées-moldus.**

 **Merci Professeur!** **J'en prendrais soin.** Je ne m'attendais pas à cela et ne sais donc pas quoi dire d'autre, mais un merci ne faisait jamais de mal. **Quand dois-je vous le rendre?**

 **Quand vous l'aurez terminé. Prenez votre temps, ce n'est pas pressé. Si vous avez des questions au cours de votre lecture n'hésitez pas à venir me les poser. Bien maintenant, allez déjeuné.**

 **D'accord. Encore merci. Bonne journée Professeur.**

Je lui dis au revoir puis sort de la classe. En fermant la porte derrière moi, je vois Théo, Blaise, Pansy, Daphné et même Malfoy entrain de m'attendre. Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on ne devait pas être seul mais je ne pensais pas que tout le groupe m'aurait attendu surtout Malfoy. Après un merci de ma part, ça devient une habitude en ce moment, on se dirige dans la grande salle pour manger. Durant le trajet, Pansy me demande ce que me voulais le Professeur de Potion et je lui réponds.

Le reste de la journée se passe rapidement. Le cours de DCFM s'est bien passé mais c'était quand même bizarre avec le professeur Quirrell. Ses bégaiement rendant la plupart des phrases assez difficile à comprendre. Quand au cours d'histoire de la magie, je me suis carrément ennuyé. J'ai même faillit m'endormir. Sans compter que Weasley s'était encore mis à coté de moi et il n'arrêtait pas de vouloir me faire la conversation. A la fin, j'en ai tellement eu marre et que l'envoyer promener ne marchait pas, j'ai échangé de place avec Blaise. Le professeur n'a rien remarqué tellement il était à fond sur sa guerre des Gobelins. Une fois la journée terminé, je me rends à la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs. Première journée de cours et déjà quatre devoirs. Autant les commencer maintenant sinon je pense qu'on s'en sortira pas. Mes amis me suivent et je repère rapidement ma meilleure amie assise seule à une table. Je me dirige automatiquement vers elle, sans demander le consentement de mes camarades.

 **Salut Mione!** Je lui fait un énorme bisou sur la joue puis m'installe à ses cotés. Je vais enfin pouvoir lui parler et passer un peu de temps avec elle. Sans aucun commentaire, les autres s'installent sur les chaises autour.

 **Hey Harry.** Elle me fais un énorme sourire puis salut les autres à table.

On discute un peu avant de se mettre au travail. Je fais part à Mione de la lettre de Hagrid et elle me conseil de lui répondre rapidement. On s'attaque ensuite à nos devoirs, où on s'aide chacun un peu, mais nous travaillons tous dans le silence. Malfoy n'a même pas essayer de dire quoi que se soit contre mon amie. Un bon point pour lui. Je fini rapidement mes devoirs puis gribouille une réponse positive au garde chasse. Je la donnerai le lendemain à Hedwige avant de prendre le petit déjeuné. Un peu avant l'heure du dîner, nous nous séparons pour aller poser nos affaires dans nos dortoirs. On se met d'accord avec Mione pour faire nos devoirs tout les soirs ensemble ou même se retrouver à la bibliothèque tout les soirs et de garder le vendredi après-midi, pour le passer ensemble. Une fois nos affaires déposées, on retourne dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Le repas se passe bien une fois de plus et on parle un peu de nos cours de la journée. Je me retiens d'ailleurs de me nourrir que de tarte à la mélasse. J'ai essayé mais un regard de Théo m'en a dissuadé, on ne dirait pas mais il y a un regard impressionnant. Une fois terminé, on retourne dans notre salle commune où on passe un petit moment devant la cheminée à discuter de notre première journée de cours. Je souhaite bonne nuit à tout le monde puis monte prendre une douche avant de prendre mon livre et de me caler confortablement contre la fenêtre de la chambre afin de le terminer. J'ai vraiment envie de commencer celui que m'a donné le professeur Snape, mais je n'aime pas abandonner un livre en cours de lecture même si le livre est nul. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour celui-ci. Une fois le livre terminé, je me lève et le range dans ma valise avant de me coucher. Je remarque avec surprise que mes camarades de chambre était déjà coucher. Je ne les avait pas entendu rentrer. Quand un livre me passionne, je suis totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Je regarde le livre que le professeur Snape m'a prêter avec envie, j'aurai bien commencé mais je suis trop fatigué et je sais que ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Je me glisse dans mon lit et à peine ma tête poser sur l'oreiller que m'endors.

A suivre...

 **Et voilà le chapitre deux et enfin terminé. Hésitez pas à nous dire en reviews vos impressions, ressentis et vos critiques, tant que ces dernières reste respectueuse et constructive bien évidement. On prendra toute vos reviews en considération pour vous faire un chapitre trois au delà de vos attentes ;)**

 **Nous nous excusons pour les petites fautes qu'y aurons pus nous échapper. On a fait de notre mieux en relisant plusieurs fois notre chapitre.**

 **En tout cas félicitation Aurelie Malfoy pour avoir vue juste pour la répartition. Tu es la seule parmi toute les participantes à deviner. Donc Bravo :D  
**

 **Rendez-vous au chapitre trois, pour le premier échange avec Ron. (Souhaitez-vous avoir le point de vue d'autres personnages? Si oui lesquels ?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ouaaa un grand merci à vous de nous lire et de nous suivre. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça nous fait vraiment plaisir. On ne s'attendait pas à ce que notre fics vous plaise autant. En tout cas voici la suite, on espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu.**

 **Réponse au review**

Tsuki : Merci beaucoup, et non ça nous dérange pas, on ne vous le proposerais pas sinon ;). Donc si il y a un point de vue que tu souhaite voir, hésite pas à nous le demander.

 **Aide: **_Pensée - **Fourchelangue**_ **-** **Parole**

 **Chapitre 3**

Cette fois-ci, je suis réveillé par Théo qui me secoue avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant qui charge. Je le pousse faiblement avec mon bras tout en émettant un quelque chose qui ressemble plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. Je ne suis pas en état de faire mieux, ma nuit a été trop courte. Je me réinstalle correctement dans mon lit, près à me rendormir à la seconde où Théo me fichera la paix. Malheureusement pour moi, ce moment si précieux n'arrive pas, au contraire, je termine brutalement par terre, empêtré dans ma couverture. Au loin, on pourrait me confondre avec un tas de linge sale, de prêt je ressemble à un tas de linge sale. Grognant bizarrement certes, mais un gros tas. Heureusement que je ne dégage pas la même odeur, sinon je serais bon pour un lavage en règle made in Poudlard. Ne me demandez pas à quoi ressemble un lavage made in Poudlard, je n'ai jamais testé et je souhaite pas commencer. Je me relève tant bien que mal, après avoir bien sur bataillé longtemps avec la chose qui me sert de couette, cette saleté est trop possessive, elle veut me garder rien que pour elle. Une fois dépêtré et debout, je lance un regard noir à mon presque ancien ami de m'avoir poussé de la sorte. Blaise quant-à lui est mort de rire sur son lit. Je le vois se tenir le ventre et gémir entre deux éclats. Seul Malfoy ne dit rien. En tournant la tête vers lui, je remarque qu'il est aussi endormit que moi, si ce n'est pire. Vous voyez le zombie à peine transformé? Vous savez quand le cerveau est encore en train d'analyser la chose? Ben vous avez la tête de Malfoy au matin. Rien de bien séduisant. Il manque juste le filet de bave accroché au coin de la bouche et le tableau serait je regrette de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main là, maintenant, tout de suite. Ça ferait une superbe photo dossier. Je secoue brutalement la tête essayant de reconnecter mes neurones et je me concentre de nouveau sur le faux ami qu'est Théo.

 **\- Tu peux me regarder comme ça autant que tu veux, ça me dérange pas. Au contraire, tu es adorable avec cette petite bouille de petit tyran. Mais il faut quand même que tu te lèves et qu'on aille déjeuner,** me dit Théo avec son air impassible. _Adorable? Petite bouille de tyran? Sérieux?_

 **\- Il est quel heure?** A mes oreilles, ma phrase ressemble plus à un flot de paroles incompréhensible qu'à une vrai phrase. Du genre grognement mal articulé d'un ours qui apprendrais à parler.

 **\- Il est 7h**. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder avec admiration. Je ne sais pas comment il a compris ma question mais le plus important c'est qu'il m'a répondu. **Cesse de me regarder comme ça, je sais que je suis incroyable et merveilleux, mais ce n'est pas le sujet qui nous importe pour le moment. Va te laver et t'habiller pendant que je prépare tes affaires de cours.**

Au moins sa réponse, à le don de me réveiller en partie. Je ne suis pas en avance, je le remercie donc dans un langage presque correcte et prends mes affaires. Dès que Malfoy sort de la salle de bain, je lui pique la place. Bien que les douches soit commune, il y a des horreurs qu'on préfère éviter le matin. Je me prépare rapidement avec une bonne douche. Elle fait tellement du bien que je manque de me rendormir la tête posée contre le mur. Je me redresse vivement et secoue la tête pour me réveiller. Je règle l'eau pour la rendre froide et ainsi me donner un coup de fouet qui me réveille pour de bon et je sors pour m'habiller. Une fois près, je rejoins les autres dans la salle commune où il ne manque plus que moi. Je récupère mes affaires auprès de Théo puis Pansy et Daphné me dise bonjour à leur manière. L'une me fait un bisou sur la joue et l'autre m'ébouriffe les cheveux les rendant encore plus indomptable que d'ordinaire. Je penses sérieusement à les laisser pousser, je pourrais peut-être en faire quelque chose. Nous partons ensuite prendre le petit déjeuné, sous le babillage incessant de Blaise et Pansy, de vrai pipelette ces deux-là. Je me demande comment ils font pour avoir une telle forme le matin, ça me dépasse. Moi il me faut une bonne heure avant d'être apte à quelque chose. Imaginer l'enfer chez les Durley.

En tout cas, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avancer à reculons et cela bien que mon estomac cri famine. Autant j'étais content de débuter la journée d'hier, autant aujourd'hui je suis moins enchanté, j'avais pour ainsi dire, aucune motivation. Le fait de passer toute la matinée avec les Gryffondor et donc avec Weasley ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Nous arrivons enfin dans la grande salle et je vois que ce dernier est en train de jouer avec un objet d'un de ses camarades qui change de couleur suivant qui le tient, un camarade semble vouloir le récupérer, cependant le rouquin semble s'en moquer complètement faisant rire la galerie à sa table. Cela me coupe d'ailleurs un peu l'appétit mais c'est sans compter sur Daphné, elle avait décidé de prendre mon alimentation au sérieux, qui remplit mon assiette et me force à manger. Voyant mon expression partagé entre le dégoût et la résignation, Blaise tente de me remonter le morale.

 **\- Allez Harry on se motive, on a cours de vol ce matin! Tu verras c'est génial de voler sur un balai, c'est comme si tu étais un oiseau. Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi les premières années ne peuvent pas jouer au Quidditch. C'est injuste.**

 **\- Quidditch?** Je crois avoir lu ce mot quelque part mais je ne m'en souviens plus trop. Blaise allait répondre mais c'est Pansy qui prend la parole à sa place.

 **\- Tu ne connais pas?** Je secoue la tête pour lui dire que non, je ne connais pas. Puis je répond.

 **\- Désolé ça ne fait pas longtemps que je sais que je suis un sorcier.** Je me rends compte de mes paroles un peu tard. Je pensais le leur dire, mais pas de suite, seulement c'est sortit tout seul. J'arrive à être moi-même avec eux alors je n'ai même pas réfléchit pour mentir.

 **\- Comment sa se fait? Après tout tu es Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.** Je vois à son regard qu'elle ne me juge pas. Elle se pose simplement la question et je peux le comprendre.

 **\- C'est compliqué … Je vous le dirais, mais je préférerais en parler ailleurs si ça ne vous dérange pas.** Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de leur cacher c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde entende. La grande salle n'étant pas le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de discussions. **Sinon qui est celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom? Ollivander m'a parler d'un type m'ayant fait cette cicatrice mais c'était trop bizarre alors j'ai pas posé plus de question..** _Finalement j'aurai peut-être du poser la question sur le moment..._

 **\- Pas de problème Harry.** Me rassure Pansy avec un grand sourire.

Je vois à leurs visage que mes amis on envie de connaître mon histoire, mais ils respectent mon choix et le comprends. Blaise réponds ensuite à ma seconde question vu que les autres semblaient plus gêné ou avaient peur. Peur de quoi? Je ne pourrais le dire mais peur quand même.

 **\- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était un sorcier engendrant chaos, peur et meurtre. Beaucoup le nomme par un autre nom que Voldemort,** je vis beaucoup de personne tressaillir et grimacer à ce nom, moi je l'écoute avec attention pour une fois qu'on me dis quelque chose sur moi sans me mentir, **le soir d'Halloween Voldemort tenta de te tuer mais sans savoir comment, tu te débarrassa de lui. Pour beaucoup, tu es quelqu'un de célèbre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour nous tu restes simplement notre petit Harry.** Me dis en dernier Blaise pour, je pense, détendre l'atmosphère.

 **\- Blaise...** Je grogne pour la forme sur le surnom qu'il vient de me donner mais je le remercie quand même pour son explication. Il rigole nullement inquiet du ton de ma voix.

Je comprends mieux maintenant certaines choses de mon enfance. Comme ces gens qui venaient me remercier sans que je les connaisse. Petit à petit, je viens à comprendre certain aspect de mon passé même si j'ai encore pas mal de question en tête. Cependant, je n'ai pas encore toute les cartes en mains pour y répondre, alors vaut mieux être patient pour le moment. Il faudra que j'en parle avec Mione dés que le temps nous le permettra. Finalement, on reprends la conversation sur le Quidditch, puis Blaise avec l'aide de Pansy, m'explique le jeu et les règles. Sa semble intéressant malgré le coté violent du jeu. Il reste plus qu'à savoir, si voler sur un balai sera mon truc ou non. Je sais d'avance que sa ne sera pas le cas pour ma meilleure amie. Sachant qu'elle a le vertige couplé du mal de l'air, elle risque de ne pas apprécier. Pour ma part je n'ai pas le vertige, mais je ne suis jamais monté dans un avion, je verrais bien si je supporte le vol où non. Finalement, j'ai hâte de commencer les cours de vol afin de connaître mon habilité dans ce domaine. Je mange avec plus d'entrain et Daphné en profite pour en remettre dans mon assiette malgré mes protestations. Bien sur je suis obligé de terminer mon assiette, il est hors de question que je laisse quoique ce soit dedans, sinon les conséquences seront terribles. Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps mais j'ai l'intuition qu'il ne faut pas se la mettre à dos. Daphné prend très au sérieux mon alimentation. Pourquoi? Je me le demande aussi. Une fois tout le monde repus et toutes les assiettes bien vide, nous nous dirigeons vers les premiers cours de la journée.

Je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai la poisse ou alors que le monde est contre moi, puisque je me retrouve encore une fois assis à coté de Weasley. J'ai l'impression que c'est fait exprès. Comme le cours n'a pas encore commencé, il se dit qu'il allait me faire la conversation en attendant et cela malgré mon plus beau regard noir. Vue le peu d'effet que ça lui fait, je pense sérieusement à m'entraîner à le rendre plus impressionnant.

 **\- Salut! Moi c'est Ron Weasley et toi tu es Harry Potter.** Dit-il plein d'arrogance. Ça commence bien.

 **\- Oui merci je sais encore comment je m'appelle**. Je lui réponds froidement. J'entends d'ailleurs ricaner derrière moi.

 **\- Oui oui. C'est bien. Alors tu te plais bien ici? Ta maison te plais? Tu sais si tu n'es pas bien là-bas tu peux toujours demander à Dumbledore de changer de maison, je suis sur qu'il fera une exception pour toi! Et puis si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que se soit tu peux venir me voir.**

Je le regarde stoïquement quoique légèrement dégoûté par sa proposition et surtout par les nombreux postillons sortis de sa bouche lors de sa tirade. Il croit sincèrement ce qu'il dit? Il serait bien la dernière personne que j'irai voir en cas de problème ou si j'avais besoin d'aide. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de changer de maison? Il croit sincèrement que je vais vouloir en changer et allez, je ne sais pas moi, chez les Gryffondor? J'entends principalement Blaise fulminer derrière moi et je sais que Théo doit être dans le même cas, même si il le montre moins. Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de réagir et quand je réponds à Weasley ma voix est encore plus glaciale que précédemment.

 **\- Ma maison me convient parfaitement et je n'ai sûrement pas besoin d'un idiot tel que toi pour m'aider merci. Si j'ai des questions, j'ai des amis et mon directeur de maison pour me renseigner.** Plus je parle plus je le vois devenir rouge de colère. **Maintenant, si tu pouvais rester dans ton coin et ne plus m'adresser la parole, je t'en serai reconnaissant, car dans le cas contraire je t'assure que tu pourrai le regretter.**

Le rouquin s'apprête à me répondre quand le professeur Quirrell entre enfin dans la salle de classe. Le cours put enfin commencer, ce qui fait que Weasley n'ouvrit plus la bouche de tout le cours. Par contre, j'ai eu le droit à une bonne dizaine de regards assassins de sa part. Je prend bien soins de ne pas faire attention à lui mais je me promet de faire attention à mes arrières dans les prochains jours, même si il fait aussi peur qu'un poussin. Le cours se termine assez rapidement, et on se dirige dans le parc pour notre cours de vol. Daphné me demande si je vais bien, suite à ce qui s'est passé en début de cours. Je la rassure avec un sourire et un hochement de tête. Personnellement, ça ne m'a rien fait en dehors de m'énerver. Blaise et Théo commence à énumérer différents plans pour se venger de Weasley et je les laisses faire. Je leur donne même quelques idées qu'ils semblent apprécier.

On avait beau avoir toute la matinée en commun avec les Gryffondor, ils ont réussit, par je ne sais qu'elle miracle, à arriver bien après nous. On s'était mis chacun à coté d'un balai et de l'autre coté les élèves de l'autre maison firent de même en arrivant avec les balais en face d'eux. Peu de temps après, une femme avec des yeux de faucon arrive.

 **\- Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Bibine. Je serai votre professeur de vol pendant cette première année. Maintenant mettez-vous à coté de vos balai! Allez on se dépêche!** Elle attendit impatiemment qu'on fasse ce qu'elle nous demandait même si, la plupart d'entre nous était déjà en place. Elle avait une expression sévère sur le visage, rendu plus prononcer par ses yeux jaunes. _Je me demande si c'est la vrai couleur de ses yeux? C'est super beau._ En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'air commode comme professeur. **Bien, placer votre main au-dessus du balai et dite «debout!»**

 **\- Debout!** A peine, je finis de prononcer le mot que le balai se jette dans ma main. Weasley me regarde avec haine et Malfoy avec colère. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me juge avant de me connaître et ça commence à bien faire.

Peu de temps après, c'est Malfoy qui à son balai en main puis Blaise et Théo. Les filles ont un peu plus de mal mais finissent par y arriver. Le rouquin quand à lui se prend le balai en pleine figure, ce qui nous fait ricaner. Une fois que tout le monde a son balai en main, Mme Bibine nous demande d'enfourcher le balai. Elle fit ensuite le tour de tout le monde pour corriger notre position si besoin. On ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand le professeur corrige Weasley, très mal installé sur son balai, lui qui se vantait de savoir en faire. Une fois tout le monde correctement installé, elle retourna à sa place initial.

 **\- Bien à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frapper fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, avec vos deux mains. Ici vous n'êtes pas là pour faire une démonstration de vos talents, mais pour apprendre à tenir sur un balai. Vous vous élèverez ensuite d'un ou deux mètres, pas plus, et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Compris?** Elle nous regarde à tour de rôle. **Bien, attention au coup de sifflet … Trois, deux …**

Mme Bibine n'a pas le temps de donner le top départ que je vois un garçon rondelet de mon âge s'élever dans les airs totalement paniqué. On remarque rapidement qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler son balai qui en profitait pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

 **\- Redescends mon garçon!** Ordonne Mme Bibine, sans pour autant amorcer un geste pour l'aider en cas de besoin.

Malheureusement, le garçon ne contrôlait rien et au lieu de redescendre comme le lui demanda le professeur, il s'éleva dans les airs d'un seul coup. Il était déjà à trois mètres et continuait de monter. Personne ne semblait vouloir l'aider même le professeur de vol. Pourtant c'était son rôle de s'assurer de la sécurité des élèves. Au bout quelques minutes, le garçon regarde le sol et devint blanc comme un linge, il eut un haut-le-corps qui le fit glisser de son balai... J'entendis un gros BAM suivit d'un bruit sourd et une sorte de craquement. En m'approchant avec les autres, je vis Mme Bibine penchée sur le garçon qui n'était autre que Longdubat. Sur le moment je ne l'avais pas reconnue. Le professeur Bibine examine le poignet du garçon qui avait produit ce craquement horrible et marmonne un «poignet cassé». Je pense que cela ne serait pas arrivé si elle avait fait son travail correctement. C'est-à-dire réagir tout de suite au lieu de lui hurler du sol de descendre. Ce n'était pas difficile à voir que Longdubat ne contrôlait aucunement son balai et surtout qu'il était terrorisé. C'était même le contraire.

 **\- Allez, viens mon garçon, lève-toi, ce n'est pas grave.** Dit-elle au Gryffondor blessé, elle se tourne ensuite vers nous. **Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie. Le premier qui touche à son balai sera renvoyé de Poudlard avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?**

Elle n'attends pas notre réponse et emmène Longdubat, le visage ruisselant de larmes, la main crispée sur son poignet qui avait déjà doublé de volume. Je retins une grimace de compassion, sachant parfaitement combien un membre blessé pouvais faire mal pour l'avoir vécu à de nombreuses reprises. A peine, le professeur disparut, que j'entends Malfoy éclater de rire. Je me tourne aussitôt vers lui, prêt à le rabrouer. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire Malfoy?** Moi qui pensais qu'il avait commencé à changer d'attitude, il semblerait bien que non.

 **\- Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson?** s'exclama-t-il toujours hilare.

Certain Serpentard éclate de rire à leur tout. Je leur jette un regard noir et cela semble en faire taire une partie, ce qui ne plais pas à notre blondinet. Il se croit drôle? J'aimerais bien le voir à sa place, je doute qu'il ferait autant le fier. Je m'apprête à lui répondre quelque chose de bien senti, quand une Gryffondor pris la parole avant moi.

 **\- Tais-toi Malfoy!** lança sèchement une certaine Parvati Patil, que Malfoy ignora complètement.

 **\- Regardez!** Crie Malfoy en se précipitant à l'endroit où Neville était tombé. Je le vois se baisser et ramasser quelque chose par terre. Ça l'avait suffisamment intéressé pour ne pas répondre à la jeune fille. **C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé!** Il nous montra une boule transparente qui étincelait dans sa main. Il s'agissait d'un rapeltout, me chuchote Pansy que je remercie d'un mouvement de tête.

 **\- Donne-moi çà Malfoy.** Ma voix est très calme et je tends ma main vers lui pour qu'il me donne l'objet.

J'entends un grand silence autour de moi mais je n'y fais pas gaffe. Pour le moment, seul Malfoy et l'objet m'importe. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs un sourire mauvais. Je me demande bien ce qu'il est entrain de préparer mais sa ne présage rien de bon.

 **\- Oh que non Potter, je vais le laisser quelque part pour ce pauvre Longdubat puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre par exemple.**

 **\- Donne-moi ça!** Je le lui demande une seconde fois et ce plus froidement que la première fois. Si il y a quelque chose que je n'aime pas faire, c'est de me répéter.

Au lieu de me rendre le rapeltout, Malfoy enfourche son balai et me jette un sourire méprisant. Il décolle aussitôt. A sa manière de voler on voit bien que ce n'est pas son premier vol. Ça aide d'être né dans une famille de sorcier, loin de tout moldu pour s'entraîner à souhait. Je me tourne ensuite vers les Gryffondor, pour voir si ils ont décidé de réagir. A part répondre au blond aucun n'avait fait un geste pour retenir le Serpentard et encore la fille n'avait pas poussé plus loin sa réprimande me laissant tout le loisir de le faire à sa place.

 **\- Aucun de vous ne compte allez chercher cet objet pour aider votre camarade?** Personne ne bronche. **Et bien, d'après le choixpeau votre maison est censé être loyale mais de ce que je vois ce ne sont que des mots.**

Je leur lance un regard noir qu'ils me renvoient tous sans broncher. Je sais ce que c'est de se retrouver seul sans personne pour nous aider. Je le souhaite à personne et même pas à mon pire ennemi. Quoi que... pour certaine personne sa leur ferait peut-être du bien. Voyant que je commences à m'énerver, Théo s'approche de moi pour me calmer.

 **Calme toi Harry, il ne mérite pas que tu t'énerves pour lui. Tu sais comment est Malfoy et puis ce n'est pas notre problème, mais celui des Gryffondor.**

Je ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre, un regard de ma part lui fait comprendre que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. C'est ce moment que Weasley choisi pour s'avancer à ma hauteur. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne va pas me débiter encore une de ses conneries.

 **\- Et bien tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même! Si tu n'es pas content. Après tout, tu es le survivant. Ça sera facile pour toi.** Me lance Weasley rouge de colère. Je le toise un instant avant de lui répondre.

 **\- Très bien.** J'empoigne mon balai et m'apprête à m'envoler en suivant les consignes du professeur. **Je m'en occupe, vue que vous autre Gryffondor manquez de courage pour vous en occuper. Mais dites-moi. Le courage n'est pas une autre qualité de votre maison? Elle vous fait défaut autant que la loyauté à ce que je vois.** Je vais pour taper le sol de mon pied quand je suis retenu par ma robe.

 **\- Harry ne fait pas ça, on se vengera d'une autre manière si tu veux mais là tu vas te faire renvoyer.** Daphné tente de me dissuader.

Je vois son regard inquiet mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je me suis trop embarqué dedans pour laisser couler maintenant. Et puis j'ai ma fierté aussi. Sans lui répondre, je donne un grand coup de pied au sol et m'envole à toute vitesse. Alors que je m'éloigne rapidement du sol, j'entends l'air siffler à mes oreilles et ma robe flotter tout autour de moi dans un claquement plutôt rassurant, aussi étrange que ça peut l'être. En tout cas, je ressens une joie intense comme si j'étais dans mon élément. Comme si voler était fait pour moi. Je suis ensuite surpris de savoir voler sans avoir eu aucun autre cour que celui-ci mais on dirait que c'est naturel chez moi. Comme quoi mon impression n'était pas fausse. Je sais d'instinct ce que je dois faire et le ballai répond à toute mes demandes. Sans plus me poser de question, je me dirige droit sur Malfoy. Je prends avec une simplicité incroyable, un virage serré pour lui faire face. J'entends les cris des filles en bas et croise le regard stupéfait de Malfoy qui se reprend assez vite.

 **\- Je te le répète une dernière fois Malfoy, donne moi ce rapeltout, il n'est pas à toi. Sinon je te fais tomber de ton balai.** Pour le moment, je bluff mais si il le faut je n'hésiterai pas un instant.

 **\- Vraiment?** Me réplique Malfoy essayant de garder son air méprisant et sûr de lui. **Tu n'osera jamais Potter.**

Son air ne me trompe pas, je remarque tout de suite qu'il est quand même un peu inquiet. Il ne sait pas si je mens ou non. Sans réfléchir, je me penche instinctivement en avant et serre mes mains sur le manche. Mon balai fonce alors sur le blond comme un javelot. Il m'évite de justesse en plongeant d'un mètre, mais je prends un virage en épingle à cheveux pour faire demi-tour et fonce de nouveau sur lui. En bas, certains élèves applaudissent ou cri de peur, mais je n'y prête pas attention, ma seule occupation pour le moment c'est Malfoy. Après qu'il m'ait esquivé une seconde fois, non sans mal, je m'arrête à quelques mètres du blondinet sans cervelle.

 **\- Tu comptes me le rendre maintenant ou je continus? Je t'assure que cette fois-ci je ne te raterais pas.**

 **\- D'accord Potter,** dit-il, il semblerait qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se débarrasser de moi **. Attrape le si tu en es capable!** À ces mots, il lance la boule de verre le plus haut possible.

Je suis la boule des yeux comme si elle montait au ralentit. Je la vois s'élever puis commencer à amorcer sa chute. Sans réfléchir, je me penche en avant et abaisse le manche à balai afin de poursuivre la boule qui se rapprochait de plus en plus du sol. Je n'entends plus que le sifflement de l'air dans mes oreilles. Je n'entends donc ni les cris ni le professeur Snape à la fenêtre du premier étage. Toute mon attention est retenu par cette boule de verre. Je tends la main et parvient à l'attraper à une cinquante de centimètre du sol. Je redresse rapidement le manche de mon balai avant de m'écraser et atterrit en douceur sur la pelouse. Je descends de mon balai, le rapeltout dans le creux de ma main. Daphné et Pansy ont juste le temps de me serrer dans leur bras que j'entends crier mon nom par une voix grave reconnaissable entre tous. _Et merde…_ Je jette un regard au rapeltout et je me dis que peu importe ce qui m'arrivera, je ne regrette aucunement mon geste. Je le referais sans hésiter. Je donne rapidement l'objet à Daphné pour qu'elle puisse le rendre à son propriétaire. Si je suis renvoyé, je n'aurai sûrement pas le temps de le lui rendre moi-même.

 **\- HARRY POTTER!**

Mon Directeur de maison se dirige droit sur moi. Tel une panthère sur sa proie. Son visage est aussi fermé que d'habitude et son regard est froid, mais je peux y déceler un peu d'inquiétude. _Non, il ne peut pas être inquiet, surtout pas pour moi, je me fais sûrement des films._ Je me tourne vers mon professeur et attend qu'il arrive à mes cotés. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps car il est déjà presque sur moi. Je ne cherche même pas à ouvrir la bouche ou à me trouver une excuse, je sais que quoique je dise, il ne me croira pas. De plus, cela ne changera rien à ma punition. A peine arrivé à ma hauteur, il m'ordonne de le suivre et fait demi tour sans m'attendre. Je reste figé de stupeur quelques secondes avant de lui emboîter le pas. Pourquoi il ne me gronde pas tout de suite? Attend t-il qu'on soit dans son bureau pour me punir? Je chuchote un "ne t'inquiète pas" à Théo quand je passe devant lui et cours légèrement afin de rattraper mon directeur de maison. Je ne voudrai pas rajouter un truc de plus à mon sort déjà jeté. Je me mets déjà à chercher un moyen de ne pas retourner chez les Dursley après mon renvoie. Je n'arrive à rien de bien concluant mais rien que d'y penser m'aide un peu à ne pas déprimer. On marche un long moment sans bruit, vers ce qui me semble être les cachots, mais au lieu de tourner à droite comme on est censé le faire pour y aller, mon directeur continue tout droit. Je cache, non sans mal, ma surprise et ne peut m'empêcher d'avoir une pointe de peur s'insinuer en moi. _Dite moi pas qu'il m'emmène chez Dumbledore?_ Alors que je commence réellement à flipper, il tourne de nouveau et s'arrête devant une porte.

 **\- Attendez moi ici Potter.** Son ton est sans réplique et je suis trop stressé pour dire ou faire quoique ce soit.

Il frappe ensuite à la porte et entre sans attendre de réponse. Je l'entend demander à prendre Flint avec lui et je vois un Serpentard, qui a grand besoin de voir un dentiste, venir à sa suite. Le professeur Snape nous demande ensuite de le suivre et on se retrouve finalement dans son bureau. J'en suis encore à me demander ce que fait ce sixième année avec nous quand le professeur Snape reprend la parole.

 **\- Monsieur Flint, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur digne de ce nom, en la personne de monsieur Potter ici présent.**

Sa voix est vide d'émotion, mais le visage de Flint en représente assez pour deux. Il se tourne vers moi avec un immense sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher de pensé qu'il était vraiment urgent qu'il aille voir un dentiste. Sa bouche est un vrai film d'horreur. Oui je sais sa dentition n'est pas la première priorité, mais quand je suis stresser mon esprit divague toujours sur les choses sans importance. Je me donne une gifle mental pour revenir au sujet principal, c'est-à-dire le professeur Snape, Flint et ma possible chance de ne pas me faire viré.

 **\- Un attrapeur Monsieur? N'est-ce pas un joueur de Quidditch?** Ma voix n'est pas sûr, car je ne suis pas certain de ce que je dis. Je me rappelle vaguement ce que m'a dit Blaise ce matin.

 **\- C'est bien cela Monsieur Potter, en tant normal je devrais vous renvoyer pour ce que vous avez fait, mais vous semblez avoir un certain talent pour être attrapeur. Vous aurez donc juste une heure de colle, ce soir, que vous passerez avec Monsieur Flint ici présent. Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Il vous apprendra tout ce qu'i savoir sur le Quidditch et le rôle de l'attrapeur. Sur ce messieurs vous pouvez partir. Vous êtes libre jusqu'à votre prochain cours, profité en pour faire connaissance.**

Sur ces paroles, il nous met dehors et referme la porte derrière nous. Je me tourne alors vers Flint ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Je suis à la fois soulagé de ne pas avoir été renvoyé et à la fois sidéré d'avoir obtenu un poste dans une équipe alors que cela est possible uniquement à partir de la seconde année. Ce dernier me regarde avec une joie tinté de méfiance. Je dois dire que je ne comprend aucune de ses deux émotions sur son visage. Je commençais à me demander si on allait pas prendre racine et je m'apprêtais à lui poser la question, quand Flint ouvrit enfin la bouche.

 **\- Alors comme ça Potter tu es un bon attrapeur?** Demande t-il, puis il enchaîne sans même attendre de réponse de ma part. **Je veux bien croire le professeur Snape, mais je préfère tout de même te faire passer un test si tu n'es pas contre? Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il t'a mis avec moi pour ta colle.** Je n'ai le temps de répondre à aucune de ses questions qu'il continu comme si je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, ce qui à le don de m'énerver. Je me retiens d'ailleurs de taper du pied. **Parfait! On se retrouve sur le terrain de Quidditch à 18h00. A ce soir Potter.**

Sur ce monologue, il me laisse là planté au milieu du couloir, surpris et passablement énervé. Je n'ai pas pus donner mon avis ou mon accord pour quoique ce soit. A aucun moment on ne m'a demandé si je voulais vraiment être attrapeur, je ne le sais même pas moi même. D'accord, je ne suis pas renvoyé et peut-être que ce sport viens de me sauver les fesses mais sa n'empêchait à personne de me demander mon avis. J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on m'ordonne de faire les choses au lieu de me demander. De plus, je ne connais rien à ce sport. J'ai tout juste appris ce que c'était par Blaise ce matin. Qui sait? Si ça se trouve je ne suis pas doué pour ce dernier. Enfin bon, je le saurais ce soir, vue que je n'ai pas le choix. Il faudra que je demande à mes amis où se trouve le terrain de Quidditch pour arriver à l'heure. J'espère ne pas me ridiculiser. Pour le moment je dois retrouver mes camarades dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Ils sont d'ailleurs déjà tous présent et un peu inquiet au vue de leurs expression. C'est encore étrange pour moi de voir d'autre personne que ma meilleure amie et ses parents s'inquiéter pour moi. Pansy est la première à me remarquer, elle donne d'ailleurs un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de Blaise qui la rabroue assez méchamment avant de me remarquer, puis c'est au tour de Théo et Daphné. Je m'installe a côté de Théo et je me fais tout de suite assaillir de questions. Questions venant principalement de Pansy et Blaise. Comme je ne peux pas en placer une et cela semble devenir une habitude chez tout le monde. Je les laisse donc finir leur avalanche de question et me sers à manger. Ils se lasserons avant moi de ce petit manège. Théo me lance un regard désolé pour ses amis et Daphné s'assure que mon assiette soit bien remplit. Eux aussi, ont envie de savoir la suite des événements mais attendent que je puisse parler. J'ai le temps de porter au moins quatre fourchettes à ma bouche avant qu'ils ne se calment.

 **\- Bon sang Harry mais répond nous.** Me crie limite Pansy exaspéré par mon manque de réponse. Je lève un sourcil en la regardant, lui demandant silencieusement si elle était sérieuse. **Quoi?** S'exclame t-elle, **ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui répond pas.** Et en plus, elle était de mauvaise foi... Ben voyons.

 **\- Rassure moi, tu n'es pas sérieuse?** Vue son expression si elle l'était. Je continue donc assez sèchement. **Tu te rend compte que depuis que je suis arrivé, Blaise et toi ne m'avaient pas laissé le temps de vous répondre?**

Je ne voulais pas leur parler aussi sèchement mais après Flint mes nerfs n'étaient pas au beau fixe et malheureusement c'était eux qui prenait. Ils ont la bonne idée de paraître contrit. J'ai même le droit un 'scuse de Pansy. Que j'accepte volontiers. Je suis presque tenté de répondre à aucune de leurs questions, même si l'une d'entre elle à déjà une réponse vue ma présence à table.

 **\- Maintenant que je peux parler, non, je ne suis pas renvoyé. Réfléchissez un peu, je ne serais pas à table avec vous si c'était le cas.** Blaise rougis sous cette réponse, c'est lui qui m'avais posé cette question. **Ensuite le professeur Snape m'a emmené dans son bureau après qu'on soit allez chercher quelqu'un. Il semblerait que je sois prédisposé pour être attrapeur pour Serpentard. J'ai d'ailleurs reçu une heure de colle que je passerais avec Flint ce soir. Ce dernier va me faire passer un test après les cours.**

 **\- Sérieusement? Tu vas être attrapeur pour la maison? Mais tu es en première année, normalement tu n'a pas le droit. Tu pense que le professeur Dumbledore va être d'accord avec ça,** demande Daphné.

 **\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et personnellement je m'en moque, ce n'est pas mon problème mais celui de notre directeur de maison. Après tout, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire là-dessus. Sinon comment c'est terminer le cours?**

Ils m'expliquent tous, plus calmement cette fois, qu'une fois que le professeur Snape est venue me chercher, Weasley s'est mis à jubiler dans son coin. Il disait à qui voulait l'entendre que j'allais être viré et que c'était bien fait pour moi. Pour lui ce n'était que mérité car je n'avais pas à m'occuper de ce qui ne me regardais pas. Sympa le rouquin après sa cherche à être mon ami. Je me tourne d'ailleurs vers lui et je peux voir qu'il n'est pas content de me voir à table. _Oooh mais c'est qu'il est pas content le rouquin._ Je lui fait un petit sourire moqueur, mais me retiens de lui faire un petit coucou de la main, qui l'aurait fait rager encore plus. Cela me fait bien rire. Il est tellement pitoyable.

Je remercie mentalement une fois de plus le choixpeau de ne pas m'avoir envoyer chez les Gryffondor. Je suis sûr qu'il y aurait eu beaucoup de mort au cas contraires. Détournant mon attention de la chose rousse, je demande à Blaise si il sait comment on fait pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il me dit comment m'y rendre et me propose même de m'accompagner. Je le remercie et décline gentiment son offre, ce n'est pas loin de la grande sale, je devrais m'en sortir tout seul. Surtout que c'était tout droit en partant de la gauche. La conversation se détourne ensuite vers des choses futiles tel que la meilleur équipe de Quidditch selon le blondinet et Blaise et qui était le garçon le plus craquant des premières année pour les filles. Dès que tout le monde eu finit de manger, on se dirige vers le cours de Métamorphose. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, tellement que Théo est obligé de me tenir par la manche afin que je ne les distances pas. C'est le premier cours en commun avec la maison de ma meilleure amie et je trépigne d'impatience. Arrivé au niveau de la salle, on aperçoit quelques Serdaigle déjà devant la porte. Je regarde autour de moi et repère Hermione assise dans un coin entrain de lire. Je me dirige naturellement vers elle un sourire au lèvre puis m'assoit à ses cotés et lui fait une bise sur la joue pour lui dire un vrai bonjour. Les autres restent entre eux sans me retenir et j'entends Malfoy renifler en me voyant faire. Je me contente de lui adresser un regard noir, il n'arrivera pas à gâcher ce moment. Je pose ensuite ma tête contre son épaule, la laissant finir de lire. C'est fou comme elle et son odeur m'avait manqué, je me retiens de fermer les yeux car je sais que je pourrais m'endormir à l'instant où mes paupières seront closes. Je patiente donc en l'écoutant tournée les pages. Comme elle lis vite, je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps. Elle finit son chapitre puis ferme son livre quelle range dans son sac.

 **\- Bonjour 'Ry,** dit-elle avec un sourire, **comment tu vas?**

Je me redresse doucement et me laisse embrasser sur la joue, puis nos rôles s'inversent. C'est à son tour de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

 **\- Hey Mione, je vais bien et toi? Tu te plais bien dans ta nouvelle maison?**

 **\- Je vais super bien et oui je me plais à merveille. Si tu savais comme c'est beau là-bas et puis tout le monde est si intelligent et sympathique. Pour une fois, je ne détonne pas avec un livre, personne est surpris vus que tout le monde étudie. Et puis, les grands sont vraiment gentil, ils** **n'hésitent pas à nous aider si on comprend pas quelque chose, il y a même des cours de soutient. Tu te rend compte 'Ry? Des cours de soutient alors que ce n'est que le deuxième jours. Je crois rêver. Et toi alors? Tu te plais bien dans ta nouvelle maison? Tu sais qu'elle à une mauvaise réputation? En tout cas je suis triste qu'on ne soit pas dans la même maison. On ne se vois pas beaucoup.**

Je regarde ma meilleure amie attendrit. Ses longues tirades m'avais vraiment manqué et ça ne fessait que deux jours. Je reviens à la réalité quand elle m'appelle en me tirant légèrement la manche.

 **\- Je suis content pour toi Mione si ta maison te plais. C'est le principal. De mon coté je me plais bien dans la mienne. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire elle est chaleureuse et accueillante. Pour ce qui est de la réputation, oui j'ai entendu les rumeurs et nos préfets nous ont mis au courant pour ces dernières. D'ailleurs je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous somme si peu aimé alors que les Gryffondor eux sont juste intolérant et ce, même dans leur propre maison. Mais bon ce n'est pas le plus important. Comment c'est passé ta première journée?**

Elle allait me répondre, quand la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit devant le professeur McGonagall. On ne pourra pas continuer notre conversation tout de suite dommage. J'attends que Mione se redresse pour me lever et l'aider à faire pareil. Elle me remercie d'un sourire puis se dirige dans la salle de classe où je la suis en silence afin de m'installer à ses cotés. Je lance un regard d'excuse à Théo qui me fait signe de ne pas m'en faire, qu'il comprenait et alla s'asseoir avec Blaise. Je le remercie d'un mouvement de la tête puis sors mes affaires pour commencer le cours. Le professeur me regarde un petit moment avec un drôle d'air, comme si il était inconcevable qu'un Serpentard aille s'asseoir avec une personne autre que sa maison. Et bien, moi je le fais et qu'importe ce qu'elle en pense. Non seulement je ne m'arrête pas à la différence de maison, mais en plus je ne vais pas renier la seule personne qui m'a toujours soutenu juste parce qu'elle était d'une autre maison. Mione aurait finit à Gryffondor, j'aurais agis pareil. Bref. Je lève un sourcil en regardant le professeur et celle-ci détourne ensuite son regard pour nous expliquer le cours. Elle commence par nous expliquer les bases de la métamorphose pendant une heure, nous faisant prendre beaucoup de note.

A la moitié du cours nous passons à la pratique. Nous devons changer une allumette en aiguille, je ne sais pas en quoi ça nous sera utile plus tard, à moins de nous lancer dans la couture bien sur. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Hermione y arriver pratiquement du premier coup ce qui lui vaut 5 points de la part de McGonagall. Je lui adresse un sourire joyeux en lui chuchotant un félicitation, puis je me remets au travail. Sur quelques conseils de ma meilleure amie j'arrive également à changer une allumette en aiguille gardant malheureusement une teinte rouge au bout. Je hausse les épaules tout de même un peu déçu. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour le moment, surtout au vue de l'heure. _Tant pis, je m'entraînerai en dehors de la classe pour y arriver parfaitement_. Sur ces pensée, le professeur annonce la fin du cours. J'ai bien remarqué qu'elle avait donné facilement des points au Serdaigle et vraiment très et à reculons à mes camarades de maison, je doute même avoir récolté des points pour ma prouesse. En même pas deux jours, j'ai bien compris que nous étions les vilains petits canards. Il n'y a qu'à observer le comportement des autres élèves et de certain professeur. Je me promets qu'un jours qu'ils le regretterons tous. Je leur montrerai que nous valons mieux qu'eux et que la méchante maison n'est pas la notre. Nous catégorisé en méchant à cause de la démence d'un seul homme? C'est absurde. Au son de la cloche qui nous indique la fin du cours, je ranges tranquillement mes affaires tout en discutant avec Hermione sur ce qu'on a appris aujourd'hui. Une fois sortie de la classe, elle retourne auprès de ses nouveaux amis après m'avoir fait la bise. Je la suis quelque seconde du regard et je retourne auprès des miens qui m'attendais patiemment un peu plus loin. On se dirige ensuite vers le derniers cours de la journée: Botanique.

 **\- Je comprends mieux le discours de notre préfète en chef maintenant.** Leur dis-je. **A peine deux jours et on est déjà désavantager dans certains cours.**

 **\- C'est comme sa Harry. Les Serpentard sont les méchants, de futur mangemorts bien endoctriner par leurs parents.** Me réponds étrangement Pansy.

 _Des mangemorts?_ Je la regarde en levant un sourcil faisant rire Daphné. Je me tourne alors vers elle sans poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête.

 **\- Quoi?** Franchement je ne vois pas ce qui a pu la faire rire.

 **\- Rien Harry, c'est juste ta façon de lever le sourcil tu me fais penser à quelqu'un.** Glousse t-elle.

 **\- Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre bien ou non.** Je la regarde sceptique, en me demandant qui je lui rappel. Je n'ose pas poser la question de peur que la réponse ne me plaise pas.

 **\- En bien rassure toi microbe!** Me lance Blaise, un grand sourire au lèvre.

 **\- Blaise ….**

Je n'ai malheureusement le temps que de le rabrouer pour le surnom débile qu'il s'amuse à me donner, que nous arrivons à la serre. Je me contente alors d'un regard noir en m'éloignant de lui, ce qui le fait rire. Comme pour le cours d'hier, celui-là est passionnant et se passe très bien, mais j'ignore totalement Blaise qui essaye d'attirer mon attention de toute les manières possible. Je peux d'ailleurs vous dire que c'est vraiment difficile. Surtout quand un idiot vous jette discrètement tout ce qu'il a à porté de main. Enfin discrètement, c'est un bien grand mot. Je lui lance mon regard le plus noir quand une touffe d'herbe, racine comprise, me tombe sur l'épaule, ce qui le fait rire comme un demeuré. Je regarde la prof d'un air blasé. _Sérieusement comment fait t-elle pour ne pas le remarquer? Il est aussi discret que Weasley est élégant quand il mange quoi._ Je sais que mon comportement est injuste, pour ce que ça dérange Blaise, et qu'il ne l'a pas dit méchamment mais pour le moment je n'aime pas qu'on me rappelle ma taille. A la fin du cours, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque afin de faire mes devoir avec Hermione, il me restait une heure avant ma colle avec Flint, j'aurais au moins le temps de m'avance un peu. Les autres eux se dirige dans la salle commune pour se poser un peu avant le dîner. Comme hier, je m'assois au coté de ma meilleure amie qui s'était installée à la même place. On fait rapidement nos devoirs, nous aidant mutuellement, je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'on ai terminé en moins d'une heure. Il me reste encore dix minutes pour rejoindre le stade. Je range rapidement mes affaires sous le regard surpris de Mione.

 **\- Désolé Mione, mais je dois allez au stade. J'ai une colle avec un membre de ma maison,** lui dis-je, mais à son regard désapprobateur je rajoute rapidement avant de me faire sermonner. **Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien fait de grave. Je te promet de tout t'expliquer plus tard.**

Je l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue, tout en lui souhaitant un bonne appétit et je sors le plus vite possible de la bibliothèque sous le regard sévère de la bibliothécaire. _C'est quoi la qualité demandé lors de l'entretien d'embauche pour travailler à Poudlard? Avoir l'air coincé en toute circonstance ou quoi?_ Une fois sortie de la salle, je cours le plus rapidement et discrètement possible vers le stade. J'en suis presque à remercier Dudley et sa chasse au Harry pour m'avoir entraîné à être rapide et discret en toute circonstance. J'arrive au stade en même pas cinq minutes et à peine essoufflé, je vois au loin Flint qui m'attend à coté d'une grosse malle qui me semble avoir vécu.

 **\- Ah te voilà Potter, en avance c'est bien,** me dis Flint à peine arrivé à sa auteur. **Ce soir je vais t'expliquer les règles du jeu, le rôle de chaque balle ainsi que le rôle de chaque joueur. Ça te va?**

D'un mouvement de tête je lui fais signe que oui et il commence alors à m'expliquer les règles.

Je connais les balles de nom grâce aux explications de Blaise et Pansy mais je ne savais pas à quoi elles ressemblaient. Dans la malle, je pouvais voir une grosse balle faite de cuir marron, légèrement creuse sur les cotés. D'après Flint, il s'agissait du souaffle. Les deux balles qui gigotait dangereusement étaient les cognards, il me dit que les batteurs les éloignais grâce à des courtes battes. Il sort ensuite une toute petit balle doré où des ailes sortirent quand il la prend en main.

 **\- Cette balle là est nommée le vif d'or. En tant qu'attrapeur tu n'aura qu'à t'occuper de l'attraper. Les poursuiveurs s'occupent du souaffle pour marquer des points et les batteurs font en sortent de dériver les cognards de la trajectoire de nos joueurs sur les joueurs adverses. Ce sont de bon protecteur, tu n'a pas à t'en faire.** Me dit-il. **Bien, maintenant revenons à la balle qui nous intéresse. Si tu l'attrapes, tu fais gagner 150 points à notre maison et tu assures 98% du temps la victoire à notre maison.**

 **\- D'accords. Et je peux faire n'importe quoi pour l'attraper?**

 **\- Oui car tant que l'attrapeur n'a pas attraper le vif d'or, le match ne se termine pas peu importe le nombre de points que nos poursuiveurs mettront. Bien maintenant, voyons voir ce que tu vaux. Je te laisse décoller et je t'envoie le vif d'or.**

 **\- Des consignes?** Je préfère lui demander avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

 **\- Un seul, attraper le vif d'or comme l'indique ton rôle.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, je grimpe sur le balai de l'école que me passa Marcus. D'un léger coup de pied au sol, je file avec bonheur dans les airs. Je ne vois donc pas le regard appréciateur du capitaine. J'effectue un virage serré pour me mettre dans le bon sens et attends que Marcus lâche la petite balle, ce qu'il fait rapidement. Celle-ci file à toute allure et tellement vite que je l'aperçoit à peine. Je commence par faire quelques tours de terrain tout en regardant autour de moi puis l'aperçoit quelque mètres en bas. Je pars en piquer droit sur elle et la suis pendant quelque minutes avant de l'attraper. A peine en main, Marcus se dirige vers moi. Il avait décollé aussi pour mieux regarder.

 **\- Bien Potter! Je vois qu'effectivement tu te débrouilles pas mal sur un balai. Tu en avais déjà fait avant ton premier cours?** Je comprends sa demande et lui réponds sans me sentir vexé ou autre.

 **\- Non jamais, c'était la première fois**

 **\- Bien Bien!** Dans ses yeux je peux voir qu'il me regarde comme Dudley regarde son dessert préféré. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter ou pas... **Nous allons répéter plusieurs fois ce que tu viens de faire. Profites-en pour faire ce que tu veux sur ton balai.**

Je lui adresse un énorme sourire à ces derniers mots. Je peux voler comme je le désire tant que j'attrape le vif d'or plus ou moins rapidement suivant ces consignes car dans certain match il fallait parfois les faire durer suivant le nombre de point des maisons. Je m'amuse comme un petit fou. Je viens à peine d'attraper pour la sixième fois le vif d'or à seulement un mètre du sol que Marcus me demande de me poser. Ce que je fis. Le capitaine me rejoins rapidement.

 **\- Bon dommage l'heure de colle est terminé mais j'ai pu voir ce que je voulais. Je vais donc de ce pas prévenir notre Directeur de maison pour valider son choix. Rentre te doucher et va manger. En tout cas bravo, je sens qu'on va gagner la coupe haut la main cette année et bien sur ne dit rien à personne sur ton statue. Je comptes bien garder l'atout que tu es, caché jusqu'au dernier moment.**

 **\- Ça fait déjà une heure?** Je dois dire que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de l'heure. Mais j'avoue que je commence à sentir la fatigue arriver maintenant que je ne fais plus rien. **Il est quand le premier entraînement?**

 **\- Je te le ferai savoir des que j'aurai établit les plannings avec les autres Capitaine.**

 **\- D'accord, à plus tard.**

Je l'aide rapidement à ranger le vif d'or dans la malle et le balai puis je file en direction des cachots pour prendre rapidement une douche. Au moins là, je suis certain de ne croiser personne. Je suis assez pudique en ce qui concerne mon corps maigrichon. Je chope rapidement des affaires de rechanges dans ma valise et file sous la douche. A peine 10 minutes plus tard, je sors de la salle de bain en soupirant d'aise. Une bonne douche est agréable surtout quand on est couvert de sueur et qu'on peut en profiter. Je rejoins ensuite mes camarades dans la grande salle. J'adresse un magnifique sourire à ma meilleure amie pour la rassurer sur mon heure de colle et m'assoit cette fois-ci entre Daphné et Pansy, ce qui m'évite de faire le tour de la table. Je pose à peine mes fesses sur le banc que Daphné remplit mon assiette. Je la remercie en levant les yeux au ciel. Blaise et Pansy mettent à peine 5 secondes à m'assaillir de question. Étant donner que je ne devais rien dire devant tout le monde, je leur dit qu'on verra cela tout à l'heure dans la salle commune. Ils comprennent mon sous-entendu. On termine notre repas et part dans notre salle commune, une fois dans celle-ci je leur dit tout ce qui s'est passé pendant l'heure de colle. J'ai le droit à toute les réactions de la part de mes camarades mais elles sont toutes positives. Je rigole en voyant Pansy et Blaise faire une danse de la victoire pour la coupe alors qu'on a pas encore fait un seul match. La soirée passe rapidement et nous allons nous coucher.

Le lendemain, la journée se passa tout aussi rapidement et sans problème surtout que je passe toute la matinée avec Mione. Les cours de potions sont toujours aussi passionnant. J'ai d'ailleurs commencer le livre que le professeur m'a donner en mettant quelques bouts de papier entre certaine pages afin de pouvoir lui poser des questions dès que possible. Le soir même nous avons cours d'astronomie. Autant vous dire que cette matière n'est pas du tout pour moi. Je me suis royalement ennuyer. Malheureusement, je vais devoir y subir toute l'année, faite qu'en deuxième année on en soit épargné. Le jeudi se passe tranquillement aussi si on oublie le cours de vol avec Gryffondor qui pour la plupart, ont voulut jouer les fier et celui de DCFM. J'ai toujours cette sensation étrange envers le professeur Quirell. Il faudrait que je lui parle en privée pour voir si cette sensation peut changer où non. La fin de la semaine arrive plus rapidement que je le pensais. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer entre les cours, les devoirs et Mione. Heureusement, aujourd'hui nous sommes vendredi et nous avons cours que le matin et ce en commençant par ma matière préféré: Potion. Je fais en sorte d'arriver plus en avance par rapport à mes camarades afin de pouvoir poser quelques questions au professeur. En arrivant devant la porte je frappe deux coups puis attends.

 **\- Entrez!** La voix grave du professeur Snape n'a pas tarder à ce faire entendre. J'entre doucement et referme la porte derrière moi. **Mr Potter?** Me demande Snape quelque peu surpris. **Que puis-je pour vous?**

 **\- Bonjour professeur.** Dit-je en avançant vers le bureau. **J'ai commencé le livre que vous m'avez prêté et j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions dessus si cela ne vous dérange pas.**

 **\- Aucunement Mr Potter, je vous écoute installez-vous.**

Je m'assoie puis sors le livre de potion, où j'ai annoté les pages avec des parchemins, indiquant ainsi l'endroit où se trouvaient les questions, ainsi qu'un parchemin et de quoi écrire les réponses du professeur. Je lui pose alors toute mes questions et il me réponds le plus précisément possible. Je note tout afin de faire un tris plus tard bien au calme dans ma chambre. Je l'interrompt de temps en temps quand d'autre questions surviennent mais il ne me dit rien et réponds tout simplement. Je suis tellement plongé dans ce qu'il me dit que je n'ai pas fait gaffe qu'on nous écoutait derrière la porte. Peu de temps après, il me demande de ranger mes affaires puisque le cours allait commencer. Je le remercie et m'installe à ma table. Je suis vite rejoins par les autres élèves. Il régnait comme toujours un silence de mort dans la salle mais je n'y fit pas gaffe trop concentrer sur ma potion. Weasley m'envoie plein de pique dans la tête des que le professeur Snape à le dos tourner. Visiblement, il a entendu ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure. J'ai le droit à des «Alors Potty, on est le chouchou du prof!» ou encore «Heureusement que certaines personnes on la célébrité pour réussir». Il tente même de ruiner ma potion en m'envoyant des ingrédients non désiré dans mon chaudron. Cependant, comme il vise comme ses pieds, il le rate à chaque fois.

 **\- Mr Weasley!** tonne la voix du professeur nous faisans sursauter. **Si aider vos camarades en leur lançant des ingrédients vous passionne autant que diriez-vous de venir récurer les chaudrons demain soir en heure de colle? Et bien sur, j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour perturbation du cours.**

Weasley est rouge de honte et de colère fasse à la réprimande du professeur. Lui qui se croyais discret, c'est raté. Je lui adresse un sourire narquois et quelques ricanements se font entendre du coté des Serpentard. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché. Je sens le regard du rouquin sur moi le reste du cours, mais heureusement, il ne retente aucun lancement en ma direction. Quand le cours se termine nous sortons de la salle de classe. Je n'ai même pas fait un pas que Weasley se plante en face de moi et mets son visage quasiment contre le mien. J'ai un mouvement de recul assez violent et je rentre dans Théo qui me retiens.

 **\- Écoute-moi bien Potter. Tu vas regretter ce qui s'est passé en cours!** _Bon sang, il se lave jamais les dents? Une bouche d'égout sent meilleurs que sa bouche._ Et le pire c'est qu'il me postillonnerai sur le visage l'enfoiré. Je retrousse mon nez de dégoût avant de lui répondre.

 **\- Ah oui et pour quel raison? Ton manque de cerveau? Ou ta discrétion qui n'est désormais plus à démontrer?** Plus je parle plus il devient rouge de colère. Tellement qu'il se met à bégayer.

 **\- Je …. Je …. Je te...**

 **\- A oui, en effet très constructif. Le sujet, verbe, complément c'est fait pour toi. Enfin bon tu comptes finir ta phrase un jour? Car je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je n'ai pas que çà à faire!** Là je commence sérieusement à perdre patience. Ce n'est pas que j'ai un autre cours mais presque. Je ne suis pas le seul que Weasley gonfle. Mes amis s'impatientent aussi.

 **\- Je te provoque en duel! Ce soir à minuit dans la salle des trophées.**

 **\- Magnifique, tu as su aligner plus de trois mots. Je te conseil d'aller à l'infirmerie, tu risque d'avoir une sacré migraine, ton cerveau est sûrement pas habitué à un tel effort. En tout cas parfait pour ce soir, je te retrouve là-bas. Tache d'être ponctuel.**

Je m'en vais sur ces paroles. Je ne sais pas en quoi consiste un duel, mais dans tout les cas je ne compte pas y allez mais cela, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Je reprends la route en direction du dernier cours de la journée. Je peux voir Blaise pousser Weasley d'un brutal coup d'épaule. Ce dernier allait répliquer mais le professeur Rogue avait fait son apparition devant tant d'activité devant sa porte, ce qui bizarrement le calme tout de suite.

Une fois dans la salle de classe de métamorphose, je m'assois encore une fois avec Mione. On doit réitéré la métamorphose de la dernière fois. Cette fois j'y arrive sans problème et cela du premier coup, le professeur m'attribue à contre cœur, 2 points pour ma maison. J'espère que la pauvre femme va s'en remettre. La pause déjeuner arrive rapidement, Mione retourne à sa table après une bise et moi à la mienne. Je commence à peine à manger qu'un hibou pose une lettre devant moi avant de repartir. Je fronce les sourcils et la prends en main. Je la retourne dans tout les sens. Il n'y a aucun nom en dehors du mien.

 **\- Tu comptes l'ouvrir ou tu attends qu'elle se révèle à toi d'un simple regard?** Me lance Pansy en face de moi

 **\- Je cherche à savoir de qui cela vient au cas où elle serait piégée.** Après tout, vu comment Weasley m'a aboyé dessus après le cours de Potions je préfère être prudent.

 **\- Je pense que tu ne crains rien. Regarde il y a le sceau de Poudlard derrière.** M'informe Daphné.

En effet sur le dos de enveloppe se trouvait l'emblème du château. Je l'ouvre et y trouve un petit mot. Je le lis à voix haute pour mes camarades. D'un coté, si sa devait rester privée, il ne fallait pas me l'envoyer dans la grande salle devant tout le monde.

 _Harry,_

 _je serai ravie que tu me rejoignes dans mon bureau à 17h. «Le mot de passe est succès au citron»_

 _Cordialement, Albus Dumbledore_

Je range le mot dans mon sac. Qu'est-ce que peux bien me vouloir le Directeur? Il me semble pas avoir fait quelque chose pour être convoquer... Enfin pour le savoir, je n'ai plus qu'à me rendre à ce rendez-vous et voir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que te veux le Directeur?** La question vient de Blaise

 **\- Franchement, j'en ai pas la moindre idée mais je le saurai bien ce soir**.

 **\- On veut tout savoir!** Là c'est Pansy qui fait part de son opinion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette fille est une vrai commère.

 **\- Mais oui, je vous dirais tout.** Je lève les yeux au ciel en lui répondant.

Après le repas, je laisse mes affaires à Théo qui me propose de les poser sur mon lit. Je le remercie d'un sourire et rejoint ma meilleure amie. Comme prévue nous passons l'après-midi ensemble. On commence par rendre visite à Hagrid comme je le lui avais promis dans la lettre. Une fois dans sa cabane, il nous sert un thé accompagné d'horrible biscuit que nous mangeons plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose. On discute tranquillement de cette première semaine. On prend ensuite congé du garde chasse et nous allons nous poser contre un arbre discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien. C'est tellement agréable de parler avec Hermione sans avoir à se cacher des Dursley. Je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé en cours de Potion et le duel, en la rassurant bien sur que je compte pas m'y rendre, et de la lettre du Directeur. Comme moi, elle reste septique sur l'invitation de Dumbledore. Elle me suggère qu'il peut simplement vouloir savoir comment se passe mon intégration au château, ce genre de chose. Je l'écoute septique, je n'en suis pas aussi sur qu'elle mais peut-être que je m'imagine le pire à chaque fois à force de vivre chez mon oncle et ma tante.

Le temps passe tellement vite quand je suis avec Hermione que c'est limite en courant que je me rends dans le bureau du Directeur. Je croise Rusard dans les couloirs et lui dis rapidement que j'ai entendu dire qu'un élève de première année allait se rendre dans la salle des trophées à minuit, après un remerciement de sa part, je continu mon chemin jusqu'au bureau du barbu. Je me suis perdu une fois à cause de ces foutus escaliers mais finalement je trouve la statue de griffon et donne le mot de passe. La statue émet un mouvement et laisse apparaître des escaliers. Je grimpe et frappe à la porte. J'entre dès que j'en ai l'autorisation et referme doucement la porte derrière moi. Un oiseau émet un bruit et remue les ailes ce qui attire mon regard. C'est la première fois que je vois un oiseau de cette race et j'en reste un instant ébahi, il est magnifique.

 **\- Ah Harry! Comment vas-tu? Viens t'asseoir. Tu veux un thé? Un bonbon au citron?** Je me tourne vers le directeur et vais m'asseoir comme il me le conseil.

 **\- Non merci Monsieur.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me méfier de l'homme. Car en le voyant maintenant, il est à l'opposer de l'homme froid au regard noir qui m'a regarder après ma répartition. On dirait au contraire, un grand-père bienveillant.

 **\- Alors Harry, comment c'est passé ta première semaine parmi nous? Tu n'as pas eu de problème?**

 **\- Elle s'est bien passé Monsieur. De problème?** Hum que veut-il dire par là? Veut-il savoir si je suis mis à l'écart dans ma maison ou autre chose? **Je ne comprends pas Monsieur.**

 **\- Et bien, as-tu du mal à t'intégrer? Tes camarades sont gentils avec toi? Tu sais tu peux tout me dire si tu as besoin.**

Non mais c'est quoi ces questions là? Il cherche à me faire dire que je suis mal où je suis ou quoi! Malheureusement pour lui, je suis très bien chez les Serpentard et je compte bien y rester. J'ai déjà bien assez de Weasley qui me prend la tête et me fait les même réflexion pas la peine d'avoir un Directeur qui se met à faire la même chose.

 **\- Je me suis très bien intégré Monsieur, mes camarades sont gentils avec moi. Je n'ai aucun problème. Est-ce tout Monsieur? J'aimerais allez faire mes devoirs si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.**

 **\- Bien sur Harry, bien sur.**

Il m'adresse un sourire qui pour moi est tout sauf sincère. Je lui fais le même puis m'en vais. Je me rends directement dans la salle commune où mes amis m'attendent. J'ai comme un léger mal de tête mais je mets sa sur le compte de la fatigue et de tout ses manipulations autour de moi. Une fois dans la salle commune je me dirige droit vers le canapé et m'y allonge en soufflant. Daphné pose ma tête sur ses jambes et me caresses les cheveux d'un air absent. Cela fait du bien. Je sais qu'ils ont envie de me poser plein de questions mais devant mon état, ils me laissent cinq minutes pour me reprendre. Une fois prêt, je me redresse et leur raconte tout ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau. Plus je parle, plus je vois leur mine devenir sombre. Il me rassure, en me disant qu'ils ne me laisseront pas tomber et que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Je les crois sur paroles. Ayant encore un peu mal, à la tête, je retourne à ma position de départ, allonger, et me repose un peu avant le dernier repas de la journée. Je crois que j'ai du m'endormir car Théo me réveille doucement. J'émerge doucement en me redressant et les suis à moitié dans les vapes dans la grande salle. Je ne mange pas beaucoup, mon mal de tête n'étant toujours pas passé. Heureusement, pour une fois Daphné, ne dit rien en me voyant picorer mon assiette. Je crois que ma tête de cadavre doit me donner raison pour cette fois. Après, le repas, on retourne dans notre salle commune et je monte directement me coucher. Je suis totalement lessivé. Je sens les regard inquiets de mes amis sur moi mais n'y fait pas attention. Je me change rapidement et me couche. M'endormant aussitôt ma tête sur l'oreiller.

A suivre ...

Et voila, encore un nouveau chapitre. On espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue pour vous. La dernière fois on vous a demandé si vous souhaitez avoir le point de vue de certain personnage. Nous avons eu quelque réponse mais on vous repose de nouveau la question.

Sinon comme toujours, hésitez pas à nous donner vos impression sur ce chapitre. Toute remarque est apprécié.

Merci de continuer à nous suivre et à bientôt =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjours à tous, voici la suite tant attendu par certains(es) d'entre vous. Cette fois-ci surprise, vous trouverez de nouveau point de vue. On espère avoir fait ressortir la personnalitée des personnages suffisamment bien. Merci aux nouveaux abonnés de vous inscrire à notre fic.**

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 **Yukiodu44: Oui ne t'inquiète pas, il faut juste lui laisser du temps. Ce n'est pas évident de changer quand on à été formaté à être comme ça. En tout cas on est ravies que le comportement de nos petits Serpentard et notre petite Hermione te plaise. Espérons que ça continue ainsi.**

 **Guest : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Draco, il y aura changement. En tout cas voici la suite. On espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que les autres chapitres.**

 _Pensée_ ** _\- Fourchelangue -_ Parole **

**Chapitre 4**

 **Pov Ron**

Enfin! Ce soir, je vais enfin pouvoir rabattre le caqué à Potter. Comment a t-il osé me faire punir de la sorte? A cause de lui, je suis en colle avec la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots. Il a encore du se plaindre comme toujours et comme monsieur est célèbre et que c'est le chouchou du prof, il se croit tout permis. Quand je pense qu'il préfère l'amitié des Serpentard à celle d'un Gryffondor tel que moi. Ça me met en rogne. En même temps ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il à finit à Serpentard. Il a aucun goût, ni aucun sens de la survie. La preuve, il a accepté un duel avec moi ce soir. Je sais qu'il a grandit dans une famille de moldu, il ne connaît donc rien en sort contrairement à moi. Fred et Georges m'en on appris des tas. Bon je ne les ai pas tous testé mais je sais qu'ils marchent. Ils ne me les auraient pas appris sinon.

 **\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou?**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner. Ce foutu Seamus est en retard. Si on ne part pas tout de suite, on ne sera pas à l'heure dans la salle des trophées. Ben quoi? On a jamais dit qu'on devait y aller seul. C'est pas comme si Potter allait pas faire pareil. Lâche comme il est.

 **\- Désolé Ron, j'ai eu du mal à me défaire de Dean. Cet abruti voulait m'empêcher de venir.**

Je lui jette un regard méprisant. Il a pas trouvé une meilleure excuse? Je retiens un soupir et lui dis de me suivre et surtout d'être discret. Je regarde ma montre et pousse un grognement. On a que dix minutes pour se rendre à la salle des trophées. Je le dis à Seamus et on se met à courir. Je suis fier de nous, on est aussi discret que des chats, aussi léger que des ombres. C'est pour cela que je comprend pas comment un professeur ai pus nous entendre. On se cache vite derrière une statue et on se retient de respirer à fond. Je jette un regard noir à Seamus, je sais que c'est de sa faute si on a faillit se faire prendre. Ce gars est tout sauf discret. Une fois le prof partit, on se remet à courir et on arrive par miracle juste à l'heure. On est à bout de souffle mais je m'en moque, au moins on est à l'heure.

 **\- Potter? Et Potter?** Je l'appel le plus fort que je peux sans alerter tout le château. **Purée Potter sort de ta cachette, ne me dis pas que ta la trouille?**

 **\- Il est peut-être pas encore arrivé,** me dis Seamus. **Il a peut-être été retenu par les Serpentard.**

 **\- Ouais tu as sûrement raison. Même si je pense qu'il a aucun sens de savoir vivre. Incapable d'être à l'heure pfff.**

 **\- C'est un Serpentard tu t'attendais à quoi?** Me demande Seamus.

 **\- J'en sais rien. De toute façon, il nous restes qu'à attendre. Si à la demi, il est pas là, on se casse. Et ce sera une victoire pour moi.**

 **\- Tu imagines, il est tout tremblant dans son lit?** Pouffe Seamus.

 **\- Serrant contre lui son doudou en suçant son pouce?**

On éclate de rire tout les deux sous cette image. On rigole tellement qu'on entend pas la porte s'ouvrir et des pas approcher de nous.

 **\- Et bien ma chérie qu'avons nous là, deux petits chenapans hors de leur lit.** Dis une voix reconnaissable entre toute.

On arrête de rire tout de suite et je vois Seamus me regarder avec effroi. On se tourne lentement en direction de la voix, et on se rend compte qu'on avait pas rêvé. C'était bien Rusard.

 **\- Alors jeune gens. Comme ça on se croit permis de sortir dans les couloirs après le couvre feu? Le professeur Snape va être ravie de vous voir tout les deux.** Nous dit-il avec un grand sourire sadique.

 _Oh non pas Snape, tout mais pas lui._ Je suis tellement terrorisé que je n'arrive plus à bouger. Seamus est dans le même état que moi en cet instant. Le concierge nous prends par les bras et nous entraînent tout droit en direction du bureau de la vielle chauve-souris. On ne dis rien jusqu'à la sentence. Rusard frappe à une porte et entre dés l'autorisation donnée.

 **\- Professeur Snape je vous amène ces deux délinquants qui se promenaient dans la salle des Trophées.** Tout en parlant, Rusard nous poussa à l'intérieure du Bureau. Je n'en menais pas large devant la terreur des cachots qui nous regardaient en cet instant comme si il voulait nous tuer sur le champ.

 **\- Merci Rusard, je prends la relève.** Susurre Snape d'une voix polaire. **Alors messieurs on se croit au dessus du règlement? J'espère pour vous que cette sortie fut des plus agréable jeunes gens car ce sera la dernière pour vous. Du moins si vous avez assez de jugeote pour rester dans vos dortoirs. J'enlève 100 points à la maison Gryffondor et vous serez en retenu avec moi pendant une semaine. La punition prendra effet lundi prochain. Bien sur, je parlerai de cela à votre Directrice de maison. Maintenant, retournez immédiatement dans votre dortoir et je vous assure que vous avez aucune raison de traîner en chemin, à moins que vous ne désirez tripler votre colle messieurs. Vous avez dix minutes et pas une de plus. Rassurez-vous, je le saurais si jamais vous dépassez ce délai. Filez.**

Pendant tout le dialogue, je garde la tête basse mortifié. Je sais que sa ne sert à rien de chercher à discuter avec lui. En dehors, de nous faire perdre plus de point et d'avoir d'avantage de retenu. Et dire que Potter s'en sort sans le moindre problème. Encore une fois. Cependant comment a-t-il réussit ce tour? Pendant que je pose la question qui me fait fulminer, Seamus m'entraîne en dehors du bureau et me conduit en silence dans notre dortoir. On arrive juste avant l'heure fatidique, on a du courir un peu. On ne se dit pas un mot et allons nous coucher rapidement sans faire le moindre bruit, la rage au ventre.

 **Fin POV**

Je me réveille difficilement le lendemain. J'ai toujours un peu mal à la tête, mais rien d'insupportable contrairement à hier soir. Je pense que d'ici demain ou en fin de journée je n'aurai plus mal. Tant mieux, je n'ai pas très envie d'aller à l'infirmerie à peine arrivé au château. Assis sur mon lit, je regarde les autres qui dorment toujours à mon plus grand étonnement. Intrigué, je regarde ma montre et je vois qu'il n'est que 6 heures du matin, expliquant ce fait rarissime. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et me lève le plus discrètement possible afin de prendre une douche qui me réveillera à coup sur. J'en sors 10 minutes plus tard et je remarque que tout mes camarades dorment encore. Je m'habille silencieusement puis j'éteins discrètement tout les réveilles, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Une fois fait, je me réinstalle sur mon lit, un livre en mains le temps de patienter jusqu'à 7 heures. J'ai à peine plus de 30 minutes à attendre, ça va vite passer. Je prend tout de même soins de me préparer une petite alerte au cas où je sois trop absorbé par mon roman. Et grand bien m'en fis, car je m'étais perdu dans ma lecture. Je marque la page, puis je me dirige le plus silencieusement vers la porte, en prenant soin de prendre toutes mes affaires. Une fois à la porte et d'un sort trouvé dans un manuel à la bibliothèque, je crée un bruit assourdissant qui réveille mes amis dans un sursaut assez hilarant. Théo a eu tellement peur qu'il en est tombé de son lit. Chute qui fut accompagné d'un gros aie suivie d'un sacré lot de jurons. Même moi, je n'en connais pas autant.

 **\- Bordel mais c'est quoi cette connerie?** Grogne Blaise qui était empêtré dans ses draps. **Putain Harry c'est toi? Je vais te tuer minus.**

J'éclate de rire et me décide à descendre quand un oreiller me rate de peu, de vraiment très peu. Je suis encore en train de rire quand mes amis descendent à leurs tour et leurs tête me replonge dans un fou rire interminable.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici les garçons, c'est quoi cette tête?** demande Pansy. **Et pourquoi Harry est mort de rire?**

 **\- Tu n'a qu'à demander à Potter, Pansy, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te répondre,** dit froidement le blondinet. Celui-ci retourna d'ailleurs dans les dortoirs pour se préparer.

 **\- Oui demande lui Pansy, on est curieux nous aussi.** Grogne Blaise.

Les filles regardent bizarrement les garçons puis se tournent vers moi en me demandant le pourquoi de tout ça. Je leurs réponds tant bien que de mal entre deux éclats. Elles se retrouvent rapidement à rire avec moi sous les regards de colère de mes amis.

 **\- Oh allez les garçons avouez que c'est bien joué non? Très Serpentard.** Daphné me fait un clin d'œil.

 **\- On voit que ce n'est pas vous qui avez subit se réveille en fanfare.** Grogne toujours Blaise. Celui-ci se tourne ensuite vers moi. **Toi microbe tu vas regretter ce geste.**

 **\- Rooo comme si ce n'était pas ton genre de faire ce genre de chose.** Lance Pansy

 **\- En effet, bien joué Harry.** Annonce Théo d'une voix et un sourire qui ne me rassure pas. Je sens que je vais regretter mon geste, mais je lui fait tout de même mon sourire le plus innocent.

Je lance un regard noir à Blaise pour le surnom, mais ne dit rien, commençant à me faire à l'idée que Blaise continuera quoi que je dise ou fasse. Et puis là, il faut dire que je l'ai bien mérité. Les filles me sourient puis partent se préparer ainsi que mes amis. Peu de temps après, on se rend dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Cette fois, je m'assois entre les filles en face des garçons. Ce n'est pas que je tiens à la vie, mais quand même un peu. Daphné en profite pour remplir mon assiette. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant son petit manège mais lui fait un bisou sur la joue pour la remercier de son attitude. Peu de temps après, les autres élèves arrivent, je salue Mione de la main puis jette un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffons en direction de Weasley. Vu sa tête et le regard de tueur qu'il me lance, il s'est bien rendu à la salle des Trophées pour notre «duel». Je lui adresse un sourire narquois qui le fait rougir de fureur.

 **\- Regarder qui est de mauvais poil ce matin.** Je leur indique le rouquin et ils ricanent en voyant sa tête.

 **\- Il a vraiment cru que tu allais t'y rendre on dirait.** Dit Blaise. **Et en plus, il n'a même pas eu le cran d'y aller seul regarde Finnigan.**

Je regarde en direction du garçon et en effet, il semble dans le même état que Weasley mais en plus abattu. Visiblement, Weasley voulait me tendre un piège. Et bien, il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, que les hiboux arrivent pour livrer le courrier. Personnellement, je continue de manger n'attendant rien. Théo, lui récupère la Gazette du Sorcier et le parcourt rapidement.

 **\- Regarder, Gringotts s'est fait cambrioler.** Nous annonce Théo. Je relève d'ailleurs vivement la tête vers lui.

 **\- Comment çà?** Je lui demande, histoire de voir si il y a un lien entre le vol annoncé et l'objet qu'a pris Hagrid en toute discrétion.

Théo nous lis alors l'article en question. Je fronce de plus en plus les sourcils au fur et à mesure de l'article. Une fois qu'il a finit de lire. Il repose le journal.

 **\- C'est bizarre c'est pile le coffre qu'Hagrid et moi avions visité quand nous sommes allez à Gringotts.** Leur dis-je

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce coffre?** Me demande Pansy

 **\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai simplement vu un petit paquet emballé avant qu'il disparaisse dans les poches du garde chasse. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un vol vu qu'un gobelin a ouvert le coffre en question.**

 **\- Pourquoi annoncer un vol si les gobelins sont dans le coup?** Blaise pose la question dans vraiment attendre de réponse de notre part.

Nous haussons les épaules pour lui montrer qu'on n'en sait pas plus que lui. Comme aucun de nous n'allait avoir les réponses dans les minutes qui viennent, nous délaissons le sujet pour d'autre. Quand se fut l'heure, on se dirige en cours pour débuter une nouvelle journée. La journée se passa sans encombre comme toute les autres. Je parle rapidement avec Mione de ce qui s'est passé à la banque et lui demande son avis mais pour le moment elle est comme nous. Les jours passent rapidement sans que je m'en rende compte entre les cours, les devoirs et les entraînements de Quidditch. Le premier match approche à grand pas et le stress me prend peu à peu.

Nous somme à la mi-octobre mais nous sommes avant tout le jour du premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit tellement je suis stressé. Pansy et Blaise tente de me détendre mais rien ne change. Au petit déjeuné, je ne fais que grignoter dans mon assiette, tellement j'ai une boule au ventre. Mon directeur de maison m'adresse un léger signe de tête discret pour, je suppose, m'encourager ce qui me donne encore plus la pression au final. Je souffle un bon coup puis me rend dans les vestiaires pour rejoindre mon équipe. Je me change rapidement pour ne pas qu'on me voit. Je ne suis pas pudique mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on me pose des questions en voyant mon dos. Une fois prêt, je m'assoie à coté d'une fille de mon équipe. Marcus nous fait un discours d'avant match pour nous motiver même si sa avait plus l'air d'une menace qu'autre chose.

 **\- Bien maintenant en avant tout le monde!** Nous lance en dernier notre capitaine

On se dirige vers l'entrée du stade, balai en main. J'ai pris le balai dont je me servais à l'entraînement. Déjà, que les premières années n'ont pas le droit de faire partit de l'équipe de Quidditch, je n'allais pas en plus me procurer un balai tout neuf. J'aurai tout le temps d'en acheter un pour la seconde année, si je fais toujours partit de l'équipe. Je soupire un grand coup, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à çà, je n'ai même pas encore fait un seul match. Notre premier match est contre les Poufsouffle, d'après le capitaine, ça va être un match facile. Leur attrapeur est vraiment mauvais. Dés l'annonce des équipes par Madame Bibine, notre équipe entre sur le terrain. A notre entrée, j'entends des exclamations de surprise. Personne ne savait jusqu'à maintenant, que j'étais le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard. J'entends également des protestations mais n'en fait pas cas. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé ça. Je sens que je vais m'en prendre plein la tête dans les prochains jours... Nous attendons le signal de départ, puis j'enfourne mon balai et décolle un sourire aux lèvres. Je me positionne un peu plus haut que mes coéquipiers pour ne pas les gêner dans un premier temps. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je repère le vif d'or. Je remarque que l'attrapeur adverse fait de même.

Pendant que mes coéquipiers marquent des points sous les commentaires assez désobligeant du commentateur, je fais le tour du terrain en effectuant quelques figures sans rien repérer pour le moment. Mon stress a disparut dès que je me suis envolé. Je suis tellement dans mon élément que je m'occupe uniquement de mon poste en évitant quelques cognards que les batteurs adversaires s'amusent à m'envoyer. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'aperçois enfin la petite balle. Elle se trouve non loin des tribunes des Professeurs. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres quand une brève idée germe dans ma tête. Je me penche sur mon balai et file droit vers le vif d'or, peu de temps après je sens l'attrapeur adversaire me suivre de prêt. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde dans les tribunes retient son souffle mais moi je suis uniquement concentré sur la balle. A un mètre des tribunes, je redresse brusquement le manche de mon balai et part en piquet vers le haut passant très près du Directeur et du Professeur McGonnagal qui se jetèrent limite sur le coté pour m'éviter. Je tends le bras aussi loin que possible en poussant le balai à son maximum et referme la main sur le vif d'or. A peine, le vif d'or en main que Madame Bibine siffle la fin du match

 **\- Serpentard vainqueur 280 à 70!** Annonce le professeur de vol.

L'acclamation se fait entendre pour ma maison ainsi que du coté de ma meilleure amie. D'ailleurs une fois au sol, je suis vite encerclé par mon équipe qui me félicite. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner, qu'une tornade brune me saute littéralement dans les bras.

 **\- Bravo Harry! Tu es super doué sur un balai! Personnellement, je n'y arrive pas, j'ai trop le vertige pour ça.** Elle me donne un léger coup de point dans l'épaule. **Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Ry?**

 **\- Désolé Mione, je n'avais pas le doit de le dire.** Je prends un air penaud. Je lui aurai bien dit mais j'avais eu l'interdiction de parler par Marcus. **Tu me pardonnes?** Je lui fait des yeux doux.

 **\- Bon d'accord.** Elle rit face à mes mimiques avant de se jeter à mon cou pour une accolade de félicitation.

 **\- Granger laisse-nous un peu de place qu'on félicite notre champion dans les règles.** Blaise avait dit cela sans méchanceté. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Mione me lâche et se pousse pour lui laisser la place. **Bravo champion!** Il me fait une accolade limite à m'étouffer. **Avec toi c'est sur qu'on va gagner la coupe cette année!**

 **\- Tu m'étouffe Blaise!**

Celui-ci s'écarte pour ne laisser la place qu'à deux furies qui me sautent dessus me faisant chacune une bise sur la joue ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Théo me serre la main ayant pitié de moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Allez tout le monde laissons-le tranquille pour le moment, qu'il puisse se changer. On aura tout le temps de faire la fête dans la salle commune.** Théo la voix de la sagesse. Il se tourne vers Hermione. **Granger à une prochaine.** Il pousse ensuite mes amis en dehors du stade.

 **\- Au revoir.** Hermione ne sait pas trop quoi dire d'autre. **Je vais te laisser aussi Harry, on se voit demain?**

 **\- Bien sur Mione.** Je lui adresse un grand sourire.

Elle me fait un énorme bisou, que je lui rend, puis s'en va. Demain, on était dimanche et je comptais bien passer ma journée avec ma meilleure amie. On ne se voit pas beaucoup en ce moment. Je me dirige vers les vestiaires et me change. Je prendrais une bonne douche dans ma chambre pour être tranquille. Une fois mes affaires en mains, je me rends dans les cachots. Je salue tout le monde et file droit dans la sale de bain. Je jette les affaires sur le lit et prend de quoi me changer et file direct sous la douche. Je me prélasse sous un jet bouillant plus longtemps que nécessaire tellement sa fait du bien. Je ne vois pas le temps passer mais je me décide quand même à bouger avant de ressembler à un vieux tout crépit alors que je n'ai que 11 ans. Je sors de la cabine et me sèche. Au moment, de mettre un haut, je m'aperçois que je l'ai oublié dans la chambre. Je soupire puis sort de la salle de bain récupère un petit pull. Les nuits se sont rafraîchies, surtout dans les cachots. Un hoquet de surprise provenant de derrière moi me fait tomber à la renverse. J'étais accroupit devant ma valise, ce qui fait que je tournais le dos à la porte. En tournant la tête, je vois Pansy une main sur la bouche. Génial... Manquait plus que sa... Je pousse un soupir, m'insultant intérieurement pour mon manque de vigilance et enfile le pull que j'ai dans la main et me relève.

 **\- Si tu pouvais garder çà pour toi sa m'arrangerait.** Ce n'est pas que je veux le cacher aux autres mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça.

 **\- Bien sur Harry.** Pansy me réponds sans jugement. Comme si c'était habituel pour elle de voir ce genre de chose. **Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une des raisons qui font que tu saches que tu es un sorcier depuis peu?**

 **\- Oui mais cette partie là, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler à vrai dire...** Je grimace alors que certains souvenirs me reviennent.

 **\- Tu en parleras quand tu sera prêt Harry, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Sache qu'on a tous des secrets.** J'avais raison de penser que Pansy connaisse ce genre de chose. Elle ou d'autres? Peu importe, ce n'est pas moi qui compte poser la question. **Tu viens les autres nous attendent en bas**

 **\- J'arrive.** J'enfile mon pull puis je me dirige vers elle et l'embrasse sur la joue pour la remercier.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé une seconde confidente en Pansy. Elle me sourit et on rejoint les autres. J'ai le droit à une grande acclamation de toute la salle commune. Je sers la main de plusieurs personne dont je ne connais même pas les noms puis je me cale ensuite dans un coin, un jus de citrouille en main. Je suis entrain d'écouter une blague de Blaise quand une voix grave et reconnaissable entre tous se fait entendre.

 **\- Bravo Mr Potter, vous avez montrer que mon choix était judicieux.** _Je rêve ou le professeur Snape vient de me faire un compliment?_

 **\- Merci Monsieur.** Je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter autre chose que notre directeur de maison est déjà repartit dans ses quartiers. Je me tourne ensuite vers Blaise. **Il s'est bien passé ce que je crois?**

 **\- Il s'est bien passé ce que tu crois.** Dit-il en souriant.

 **\- Je n'avais donc pas rêver.** Je préfère demander, on ne sait jamais des fois que je sois sujet à des hallucinations.

On reprend ensuite notre discutions comme si de rien n'était. La soirée se passe sans problème et petit à petit la salle commune se vide. Il ne reste plus que mon groupe d'ami et moi. On discute encore un peu de tout et de rien quand Théo pose la question qu'il ne fallait pas, bien que je leur avait dit que je le ferait.

 **\- Bien Harry maintenant que nous sommes seuls et sans oreilles indiscrètes, tu vas enfin nous dire pourquoi tu as appris que tu étais un sorcier seulement cet été?** Je le regarde d'un air dépité, j'avais secrètement espéré qu'ils auraient oublié cette conversation. Mais faut croire que non.

 **\- Bon je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix.** Je dis cela en poussant un long soupir.

Tout le monde fait non de la tête. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné qu'ils aient attendu si longtemps avant de me le rappeler. Sûrement le manque de temps.

 **\- Bon commençons par le début, il semblerait que une fois que j'ai fais disparaître Voldemort** – grimace et grognement se font entendre – **on m'a abandonné sur le pas de porte de ma tante et mon oncle.** **Ce sont des moldus qui détestent toute forme de magie si bien que je passe pour un monstre à leur yeux. Ils veulent tellement ressembler à monsieur tout le monde que j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier pour la toute première fois au zoo.**

 **\- Pourquoi au zoo? Un sorcier t'a accosté?** C'est Daphné qui a posé la question et je peux la comprendre.

 **\- Non pas vraiment... Disons que sous l'émotion j'ai fait disparaître une vitre dans l'antre des serpents et que l'habitant du vivarium m'a remercié et...** Je respire un coup espérant qu'il ne me prenne pas pour un fou pour la suite. **Et m'a appris qui j'étais bien que..**

 **\- Attends tu as parlé au serpent?** Je me tourne vers Blaise qui a posé la question. Il me regarde comme si ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête.

 **\- Euh oui.** Je hausse les épaules comme si c'était normal. **Il parait que je suis fourchelangue.**

 **\- En effet Harry. C'est un don très rare que beaucoup voit comme un signe de magie noir.** M'informe Théo. **Je serais toi je ne le crierait pas sur tout les toits. Même si tu ne craint rien dans la maison des serpents. Au contraire beaucoup risque de t'envier.** Je vois mes amis acquiescer de la tête.

 **\- Je vois... Je ne comptais pas le faire de toute façon donc tant que vous ne dites rien, il n'y aura pas de soucis et comme Mione ne dira rien non plus...**

 **\- Tu peux compter sur nous.** Me rassure Pansy

 **\- Bon pour en revenir au sujet de départ. Après le zoo, j'ai commencé à me poser pas mal de questions et certaines choses devenaient logique. Puis le lendemain j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Comme je savais que si les moldus qui me servent de famille la voyait je n'aurai aucune chance de la lire, je l'ai caché et lu le soir-même.** **Voilà.**

Ayant fini, je me tais mais je vois à leur tête, qu'il repense à ce que je leur ai raconté. Bien sur, je n'ai pas tout dis et Pansy le sait mais pour cela je ne suis pas encore prêt. Nous discutons encore pendant une bonne heure sur le sujet, eux me posant des questions, moi leur répondant franchement. Au bout d'un moment, nous allons nous coucher. Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain puis me couche. Je m'endors rapidement, me sentant plus léger depuis que je leur ai parlé. Le lendemain et les semaines qui suivent passent tout aussi vite. Si bien qu'on approche bientôt d'Halloween. Personnellement, ce n'est pas une fête que je porte dans mon cœur et encore moins depuis que je sais la vérité sur mes parents. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de broyer du noir surtout avec le cours de potions qui va bientôt commencer. Comme d'habitude, je m'assoie par terre avec mon livre en attendant l'arriver du professeur Snape.

 **POV Severus**

Je suis entrain de corriger des copies de troisième année qui me désespèrent au plus au point, un tel niveau de stupidité ne devrait pas exister. Je rature une énième copie quand j'entends les élèves arrivés devant ma classe. Le cours de potion de première année va bientôt commencer à mon plus grand désarroi, cette année j'ai le droit à de véritables danger chez les Gryffondor. Et Albus qui refuse que j'en exclu quelques-uns à vie, il se rend pas compte que ce Longdubat et Weasley sont des bombes à retardement. Si je n'ai pas un mort d'ici la fin de l'année avec ces deux-là, ça tiendra du miracle. Voir de mon talent surtout. Je me lève la mort dans l'âme et traverse la salle de classe pour ouvrir la porte, intiment le silence le plus totale à cette bande de Gryffondor sans cerveau. Tout le monde se dépêche de gagner sa place dans un silence de mort. Un rapide coup d'œil du coté de Potter m'informe qu'il était encore entrain de lire le livre de Potion que je lui ai passé en début d'année. Je l'observe prendre place entre Nott et Zabini. Qui aurait cru qu'un Potter aurait tout à fait sa place chez les Serpents. Ça me surpasse.

 **\- Ne sortez que de quoi écrire, aujourd'hui pas de pratique mais un devoir surprise. Vous avez une heure et demi.** Un brouhaha de rébellion se fait entendre du coté des rouges et or. **Et en silence! Au moindre bruit, je retire 5 points à l'auteur compris?** Je n'entends plus un bruit bien. Enfin si, leurs respiration, mais il faut malheureusement que je fasse avec.

Je tape le tableau avec ma baguette et le sujet du devoir apparaît. Je retourne à mon bureau afin de continuer à corriger ce que les élèves osent nommé copies. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, je me lève et parcourt ma salle de classe. Je m'arrête un instant vers la table de Potter qui remplissait avec soin son parchemin. Qu'il fasse son entrée chez les Serpentard est des plus surprenant. Surtout au vue de sa famille, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne les Potter ont toujours été chez les Gryffons ou les Aigles. Jamais chez les Serpents. J'étais persuadé qu'il finirait chez les Gryffondor comme ses parents alors quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand le choixpeau l'envoya dans ma maison. J'ai donc décidé de revoir mon jugement en fonction de ses actes. Et pour une fois, j'ai fait le bon choix. Non seulement, il ne ressemble en rien à son père en dehors du physique mais en plus on ne peut pas douter qu'il a toute sa place dans ma maison. Au vu des regards qu'il m'a lancé en début d'année, le garçon a du se demander ce que je lui voulais. De plus au vue des altercations avec le jeune Weasley, j'ai vue qu'il se défendait bien et ne croyait pas n'importe quoi. Enfin un Potter qui se sert de sa tête. Une bonne chose, il ne sera pas facilement manipulable, ce qui est un bon point vu ce que le Directeur prévoit pour lui. En tout cas, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui à causé ce changement chez le dernier héritier Potter. Surtout que Albus a du le mettre dans un famille qui l'a pourri gâté pendant toute ses années. Mais quand on observe bien, on ai en droit de se demandé si s'est vraiment le cas.

Je secoue mentalement la tête et continue mon tour parmi les élèves. Je fais une remarque bien cinglante au dernier des Weasley, lui retirant par l'occasion 5 points pour tricherie. Si il pense pouvoir copier sur les autres pendant mes cours, il va avoir des surprises. Je retourne ensuite à mon bureau afin de terminer mes corrections. Malheureusement mon esprit divague encore vers Potter, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouve dans mes cours.

La première fois que je l'ai vue, sa ressemblance avec son père avait fait monter en moi de douloureux souvenirs. Souvenir qui remonte constamment quand je revois le jeune Potter. Je le maudit de ressembler tant à son père, car penser à James Potter me rappelle irrévocablement une autre personne. Ce qui me déchire le cœur. Pensé à lui, m'est toujours aussi difficile même après tout ce temps. Je dois également dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Potter se passionne pour les potions, ce qui a du pencher positivement en sa faveur dans la balance. Même si je ne le montre pas, j'apprécie qu'il vienne me poser des questions au sujet de la matière et du livre que je lui ai passé. Celui-ci est bien plus adapté pour ceux qui se lance dans l'art des potions. Je me surprend encore à le fixer du regard et j'essaye, sans succès, de me replonger dans mes copies. N'y arrivant pas, je décide de refaire un tour parmi les élèves terminant sans surprise à coté de Potter. Je m'arrête un instant et lis quelques-unes de ses réponses. Il a un très bon niveau et j'en suis fier malgré moi, même si il y a aucune raison à ça.

Je l'ai observé depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, et encore plus après la répartition. Au début, je pensais qu'il ne serait qu'un enfant pourrit gâter du fait de sa célébrité mais en l'observant j'ai bien vu que ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'ai pas appris grand chose sur lui par contre, ce gamin est un vrai mystère à lui tout seul, mais du peu que j'ai pus apprendre m'a suffisamment satisfait. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la décision de veiller sur lui aussi longtemps qu'il aura besoin de moi. Du moins au maximum que je pourrais. Non seulement je le dois à Lily, mais également à une autre personne. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle malgré mon envie alors je peux bien le faire pour un membre de sa famille. Et puis il est, après tout un Serpentard et je prends soin des membres de ma maison. Sur cette décision, je parviens enfin à reprendre la correction de mes copies.

 **\- Il ne vous reste que 15 minutes.** J'annonce cela d'une voix froide.

J'entends quelques petits réclamations qui disparaissent rapidement à mon regard noir de la part des Gryffondor. Cinq minutes plus tard, Potter, Malfoy et Nott me posent leur copies sur mon bureau. Je les remercies d'un léger signe de tête. Comme je m'y attendais, à peine installé que Potter sort son livre et se met à lire. Je pensais qu'il l'aurait terminé depuis longtemps mais il semble qu'il l'étudie attentivement.

 **\- Tout le monde pose sa plume et me rend sa copie. Ceux qui ont terminé vous pouvez y allez.**

J'ai le droit à un concerto de raclement de chaise puis je voie les copies s'entasser une à une sur mon bureau et la classe se vider peu à peu me laissant dans un calme des plus bienvenu.

 **Fin POV**

Sur les consignes du professeur, je range mes affaires et sort de la salle de classe attendant mes amis. C'était notre premier devoir surprise en potion et j'ai adoré. J'espère juste que je n'ai pas trop détaillé ou fait du hors-sujet par moment. Une fois regroupé, on se dirige en Métamorphose tout en parlant du devoir de potion. Blaise nous dis qu'il a eu un peu de mal, mais que comme c'est une matière qui l'intéresse pas plus que ça, il s'en moquait vue de l'utilité de cette dernière. Je m'apprête à lui lancer une remarque bien sentie sur le fait que les potions sont très utile, quand je vois Mione au loin, me faisant par la même occasion oublié ce que je voulais dire. Je la rejoins immédiatement, distançant mes amis, sous le rire de Blaise et Pansy mais je les ignores. Je ne peux pas la voir autant qu'eux donc dans ces moment-là, elle passe avant eux et ils le savent.

 **\- Bonjour Mione** , je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de la prendre dans mes bras. **Tu vas bien?**

 **\- Hey 'Ry, je vais bien et toi? Ton cours de potion c'est bien passé? Pourquoi Zabini et Parkinson rigolent?**

 **\- Je vais bien merci,** je m'installe au sol, contre un mur et l'attire à coté de moi. **Mon cours c'est bien passé, on a eu une intéro surprise au grand déplaisir de Blaise et des Gryffondor. Pour ce qui est de ces deux-là,** dis-je en montrant mes deux faux amis **, ignore-les. Et toi la défense bien passé?**

 **\- Oui on a eu un devoir surprise nous aussi. Tu crois qu'ils nous en mettent car les vacances approchent à grand pas?**

 **\- Ça doit être ça, ou alors ils attendent un peu avant de commencer de nouvelle leçon afin de nous donner des devoirs de vacance.**

 **\- Tu as sûrement raison. D'ailleurs tu fais quoi pour les vacances? Tu reste ici je suppose. Tu veux que je demande à mes parents si tu peux venir?**

 **\- Je reste à Poudlard oui, et non Mione reste avec tes parents. Noël c'est une fête de famille tu sais.**

 **\- Harry tu sais très bien que...**

Elle fut coupé par le professeur McGonagall qui nous intimait de rentré en cours. Je sais très bien que qu'elle voulait me dire, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'imposer chez elle et puis passer les vacances à Poudlard doit être super aussi. Comme à notre habitude on s'installe à coté et Mione à le temps de me dire qu'elle enverra quand même une lettre à ses parents pour demander si je peux allez chez elle avant que le professeur commence le cours. Cette fois-ci on apprend à changer un scarabée en bouton. Au bout du troisième essaie, je parviens à donner une apparence de bouton au mien, mais il lui reste des pattes et il essaye de s'enfuir de mon bureau. Je le rattrape au dernier moment et le remet au milieu du bureau, me retenant de l'épinglé avec mon aiguille. Je suis certain que l'exercice serait plus facile si ce stupide insecte arrêtait de bouger à tout vas. Je l'empêche de nouveau de faire le grand plongeons vers une vie meilleure de scarbouton, et relance le sort une nouvelle fois ce qui lui fait perdre toute ses pattes du coté gauche. Tant mieux hormis tournée en rond il n'ira pas loin. Je regarde ma meilleure amie et je la vois réussir le sort pour la troisième fois d'affilé, lui faisant gagner 10 point pour sa maison. Je suis heureux de la voir réussir aussi facilement. Au moins l'un de nous deux y arrive sans difficulté. Je remarque que Daphné et le blondinet on eux aussi réussi la transformation, leurs faisant gagner 5 points chacun. Le cours se termine sur ça, et on gagne un devoir de 30 cm sur le sort utilisé aujourd'hui et à son utilité dans la vie de tout les jours, à faire pour le prochain cours. Personnellement, à part pour ouvrir un magasin de bouton, il ne sert à rien. Je range mes affaires et sort à l'instant même où la cloche finit de sonner. Pas que je n'aime pas la métamorphose, au contraire, mais l'injustice qui y règne et les sorts inutiles qu'on apprend me donne pas envie de rester plus longtemps. Une fois que mes amis et Mione m'aient rejoins, on se dirige vers la grande salle afin de manger.

Une fois le repas terminé, Mione et moi décidons de nous rendre à la bibliothèque histoire de faire nos devoirs pour être tranquille ce week-end. J'ai proposé aux autres de venir, mais hormis Théo, ils préfèrent profiter du beau temps. On se sépare au porte de la grande salle et nous nous dirigeons au quatrième étage où se trouve la bibliothèque. Alors qu'on grimpait les escaliers, ces derniers se mirent à bouger tout seul, comme ils aiment faire de temps en temps. A croire qu'ils aiment nous faire perdre notre temps ou nous perdre à tout vas. Au bout d'un moment ils s'arrêtent enfin sur une porte relié à aucun autre escalier. Je suis un peu surpris, car en temps normal ils ne se bloquent pas sur des culs de sacs. On se retourne afin de faire demi tour et on remarque que les escaliers se sont bloquer face à un mur. On se regarde intrigué ne sachant que faire. Bon, il y avait la porte mais personne ne sait si elle mène quelque part ou alors si elle est ouverte. Je regarde mes amis afin de savoir ce qu'on fait. Attendre que les escaliers daignent bouger ou tester la porte.

 **\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça 'Ry, je ne sais pas plus que toi. Je pense que tester la porte serait un bon commencement, mais cet étage ne me dis rien.** Me dis Mione.

 **\- C'est normal qu'il nous dise rien Granger, c'est le troisième étage.** Dis Théo avec nonchalance.

 **\- Tu es sûr de toi Nott? Les escaliers sont bloqués par le directeur, pour que justement, il ne nous porte pas vers cet étage la.**

 **\- Comment tu sais ça Mione?** J'avoue être surpris, je n'étais pas au courant de ce détail. En même temps je me suis jamais posé la question faut l'avoué.

 **\- C'est le professeur Flitwick qui nous l'a dis à la rentrée, votre directeur de maison ne vous à pas prévenu?**

 **\- Non, il n'a pas du juger important,** **il a du se dire qu'on était assez intelligent pour ne pas nous aventurer là,** lui dit Théo. **On fait quoi? On teste cette porte ou on attend que les escaliers bougent par eux-même? Je serais pour rester ici et attendre.**

J'approuve à cette proposition et on s'installe au milieu des escaliers, au cas où ils décideraient de bouger de nouveau. On discute de tout et de rien, mais principalement des cours de potion, à mon plus grand plaisir. Je remarque d'ailleurs avec joie que Mione et Théo s'entendent à merveille et ça ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir. Théo et mon ami le plus proche chez les Serpentard, qu'il s'entende avec ma meilleure amie me soulage au plus haut point. Au moins l'un d'entre eux, l'accepte, malgré qu'elle soit une née-moldu. Rapidement une heure passe et les escaliers ne semblent pas vouloir bouger. A croire qu'ils attendent qu'on ouvre la porte. On commence à trouver le temps long et après un accord commun et un gros ras le bol, on décide d'ouvrir la porte, advienne que pourra. On est prêt à mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Même si je doute que Mione se rappelle de cet avertissement.

 **-Bon qui se lance?**

 **\- Honneur à la personne qui pose la question Granger.**

 **\- Oh mais j'en ferais rien Nott, je te laisse cet honneur. Mourir dans d'atroce souffrance ne fais pas partie de mes priorités dans la vie.** Rétorque Mione avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Comme c'est étrange ce n'est pas la mienne non plus Granger. Je ne pensais pas avoir ce point en commun avec toi**. Lui répond Théo de la même manière.

Je regarde mes deux amis se renvoyer la politesse à tour de rôles. Aucun des deux n'oserais avouer qu'il a peur de tourner cette poignée. Enfin surtout de ce qui se trouve derrière cette porte.

 **\- C'est bon vous deux, je me sacrifie. Si on attend que vous vous décidiez, une autre heure vas passer sans qu'on ai rien fait.** Leurs regard me fait éclater de rire. J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'avaient oublié, perdu dans leurs joutes verbales. **Poussez-vous que je puisse tourner cette poignée, à moins que l'un d'entre vous ai envie de le faire finalement?** Il semblerait que non puisqu'ils se poussent immédiatement. Je me retiens de rigoler et m'avance vers la porte puis me tourne vers eux.

 **\- Prêt?** A leurs acquiescement j'ouvre la porte.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **\- Bon sang mais vous y croyez vous? C'est normal que le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit qu'on mourrait dans atroce souffrance, vous avez vue ce monstre?** Chuchote Mione. Elle était blanche comme un linge et encore sous le choc.

 **\- Bien sur qu'on la vue, on ne pouvait pas le rater, surtout ses têtes. Par Merlin il faut être fou pour garder un cerbère dans le château. A quoi joue Dumbledore?** Chuchote Théo à son tour.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, en tout cas il n'était pas la pour rien,** leurs dis-je en chuchotant.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi on chuchote? C'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas là. Il se trouve que nous somme à la bibliothèque. Après avoir vue ce chien, qui a faillie nous manger faut l'avoué, on s'est précipité ici. Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça, mais c'est là que nous a emmené nos pas dans la précipitation.

 **\- Il protégeait une trappe.**

Théo et moi nous retournons comme un seul homme vers Hermione. De quel trappe parle t-elle? C'est Théo qui lui pose la question au bout de quelques secondes.

 **\- La trappe qui se trouvait sous ses pattes. Vous ne l'avez pas remarquer?** Nous dit-elle légèrement exaspéré.

 **\- Je ne veux pas dire Mione, mais je dois avoué que ses têtes étaient assez captivante. Surtout ses énormes dents. Elles faisaient au moins la taille de mon bras.**

 **\- Oui on avait assez à surveiller avec trois têtes pour penser à s'occuper des pattes.** Continue Théo sarcastique.

 **\- Ne soyez pas désobligeant vous deux, je vous pensais juste plus observateur que ça c'est tout. C'est un gardien. De quoi? Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, mais ça doit être quelque choses d'important et captivant.**

 **\- Mione ne me dis pas que tu vas vouloir découvrir ce qu'il protège? Rassure moi, tu n'es pas aussi inconsciente.**

 **\- Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas inconsciente, mais juste incroyablement curieuse pas toi?**

 **\- Bien sûr que si, mais pas au point de défier un énorme molosse. Je ne suis pas assez Gryffondor pour ça.** Mione pouffe discrètement à ma réponse.

 **\- En effet et moi non plus. Tant pis pour ce secret. Et si on faisait ce pour quoi on est là? C'est à dire faire nos devoirs? On a assez perdu de temps comme ça non?**

 **-Tu es sérieuse Granger? Tu pense à faire nos devoirs après ce qu'on vient de voir?**

 **\- On est à la bibliothèque, autant en profiter non? Et puis ça nous changera les idées. Du moins un moment.**

 **\- Tu marques un point Granger. Vous voulez commencer par quoi?**

 **\- Appelle- moi Hermione s'il te plais. A chaque fois que toi ou les autres m'appeler par mon nom de famille j'ai l'impression que c'est un professeur qui m'interroge.** **C'est assez horrible.** Dit-elle en faisant semblant de trembler de...dégoût?

 **\- D'accord, à condition que tu m'appelles Théo à ton tour Granger.**

 **\- D'accord Théo,** dit-elle dans un sourire.

 **\- Parfait Hermione** , lui répond Théo sur le même ton.

 **\- Bien maintenant que vous êtes d'accord tout les deux sur le fait de s'appeler par vos prénom. Que diriez-vous de commencer par la métamorphose?**

 **\- Ça me vas.** Me réponds Hermione avec un grand sourire

Théo étant également d'accord, on se mit au travail. Comme ce n'était pas ma matière préféré, Mione m'aida pour mon devoir, je fis la même chose en Potion pour elle. Théo lui m'aida en botanique pendant que je l'aidais en DCFM en retour. Au final, nous terminons nos devoirs rapidement et ce fut l'heure d'aller manger.

Sur la route, nous croisons Peeves entrain de bloquer les serrures des portes avec je ne sais pas quoi. Je me surprend à plaindre Rusard. Ne me regarder pas comme ça, quand vous vivez avec les Dursley ce genre de corvée est courante, Dudley adorait mettre des trucs dans les serrures.

Alors qu'on s'approche de lui, une idée me viens en tête. J'ai bien remarqué que le fantôme adorait faire des farces à tout va et j'ai la cible idéale pour lui. Maintenant reste à savoir si il allait m'écouter ou n'en faire qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude et s'en prendre à moi. Avec un sourire pas rassurant, je me dirige alors vers Peeves. J'entends Mione demander à Théo ce que je compte faire et celui-ci hausse les épaules, ignorant lui aussi mon idée machiavélique.

 **\- Bonjour Peeves. Comment vas tu aujourd'hui?** Commençons par être poli, cela pourrait être bénéfique.

Le fantôme s'arrête de faire ce qu'il faisait et se tourne vers moi l'air de se demander si il devait m'écouter ou me punir pour l'avoir dérangé. Apercevant l'emblème de ma maison, il décide de ne rien faire. La peur du baron sanglant doit peut-être aider. Mes compagnons décident de rien dire et me laisse faire.

 **\- Tient tiens Potter!** Dit-il en faisant une pirouette dans l'air avant de coller quasiment son visage contre le mien. Je résiste de justesse à effectuer un mouvant de recule. **Que me veux le petit Potter?** Je me retient de grimacer à ses paroles étant donner que le but n'est pas de me le mettre à dos.

 **\- Voudrais-tu une cible de choix pour tes farces?** Je vois à son visage qu'il est intéressé par ce que je lui dis. Derrière moi, Théo a compris mon manège et il esquisse un rictus. Mon idée lui plaît. Hermione, elle ne voit toujours pas.

 **\- Oui Oui Oui!** Il tape dans ses mains. Lui donner une cible sans avertir les professeurs est pour lui un régal. **Qui?**

 **\- Tu vois le dernier de la fratrie des rouquins?** Hochement de tète frénétique de sa part. **Et bien, il est tout à toi. Je suis sûr que tu vas t'amuser comme un fou avec lui. Il est très réactif tu verras.**

 **\- Hihi Weasley est mon ami!**

Et dans un grand éclat de rire Peeves s'envole on ne sait où. Je me tourne ensuite vers mes amis. Théo me sourit franchement pour mon idée et Hermione me regarde en grimaçant mais ses yeux pétillent de malice. Et oui, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Elle aurait très bien pu finir dans ma maison si son amour pour les études n'étaient pas aussi fort.

 **\- Fait pas cette tête Mione, je sais que mon idée te plaît.** Je lui fait un clin d'œil.

 **\- Peut-être mais je ne suis pas obligé d'être d'accord pour autant,** dit-elle en me rendant mon clin d'œil.

 **\- Allez Gran... Hermione avoue son idée est géniale. Weasley s'en prendra plein à la tête sans que nous ayons à faire quoi que se soit. Et puis, ose dire le contraire qu'il ne l'a pas chercher.** Je la vois lever les mains en signes de capitulation.

 **\- D'accord, d'accord mais si on me pose des questions je dirait que c'est votre faute.**

 **\- Traîtresse!** Je dis cela bien sur en rigolant

Elle rit tout en se mettant en marche. Nous la suivons donc jusqu'à la grande salle où on se sépare. Arrivé à table, je leur fait part des derniers événements de la journée en s'assurant qu'il n'y ai pas d'oreilles indiscrètes. Chacun émet son opinion mais comme ils sont dans le même cas que nous, le sujet change rapidement et deviens plus léger. Des qu'on a terminé, on retourne dans notre salle commune où on passe un bon moment avant d'aller se coucher.

Les jours passent rapidement, et nous arrivons à Halloween. Je n'aime pas trop cette fête. Non seulement parce que c'est un peu le jour où j'ai perdu mes parents mais c'est également parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment pu la fêter avant de savoir qui j'étais. Je devais toujours regarder mon cousin se pavaner dans son costume hyper moche et se vanter du nombre de bonbon récupéré. Bref, autant vous dire que mon humeur n'est pas au beau fixe durant toute la journée. On me laisse plus ou moins tranquille, comprenant que ce n'était pas le jour. Bien que je n'ai pas très envie de me rendre au banquet d'Halloween, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'y rendre sauf si je tiens à perdre la tête et cela sans jeu de mot. En effet, Daphnée et Pansy m'ont affirmé qu'elles me tueraient si je venais pas et voyant leur visage, il ne fallait mieux pas argumenter.

C'est donc à reculons que je les suis dans la grand salle décoré pour l'événement. Je picore plus que je ne mange sous le regard noir de Daphné. Je passe quand même un bon moment, en compagnie de mes amis qui arrivent à me faire oublier mon coup de blues pendant quelques heures. Blaise était sur le point de raconter la chute de sa blague quand un grand fracas se fait entendre aux portes. En effet Quirell venait de débarquer en courant dans la grand salle.

 **\- Un... troll dans.. dans les cachots... Un troll! Je voulais vous... vous prévenir.** Suite à quoi il s'évanouit au milieu des tables.

Je regarde mes amis avec l'air de demander «mais qu'est-ce que peut bien faire un troll dans le château?». Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas plus de réponse que moi. Tout d'un coup tout le monde se met à hurler et courir dans tout les sens, une partie des Serpentard ne font pas exception. Personne d'ailleurs ne tient compte du professeur de DFCM allongé inerte par terre. Je me lève afin d'aller l'aider et avec l'aide de Blaise nous mettons Quirell hors de porter de pieds.

 **\- SILENCE.** Tonne Dumbledore. Le directeur se décide enfin à réagir au bout de deux minutes de panique général. Réactif le vieux. Quand le calme se fait entendre il continu. **Que les préfets raccompagnent les élèves dans leur salle commune. Les professeurs avec moi.**

Il est sérieux là? Non mais il n'aurait pas oublié un petit détail le glucosé? Genre que notre salle commune se trouve dans les cachots par exemple et que oh comme c'est bizarre un troll s'y trouve justement. Il cherche notre mort où quoi? J'interpelle notre préfet et lui demande si ce n'est pas mieux de rester ici vu la situation. Étant d'accord avec moi, il va vite voir notre directeur de maison pour avoir son accord et finalement, nous restons dans la grande salle le temps que tout se calme. Une fois la grande salle dans le calme vu qu'il ne restait que notre maison, je me rends auprès de Quirell et tente doucement de le réveiller. Il reprend peu à peu ses esprits puis ouvre les yeux et me regarde. On se fixe pendant quelques secondes.

 **\- Potter?** Je peux comprendre sa confusion.

 **\- Tout va bien professeur, nous sommes dans la grande salle. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?**

 **\- De l'eau s'il vous plaît.** Je remarque qu'il n'a pas bégayé une seule fois pour le moment. Peut-être est-il trop dans les vapes pour être timide. Je vais lui chercher un verre d'eau sur la table des Serdaigle et lui tends. A peine en main, il le boit d'un coup. **Merci.**

 **\- Je vous en pris professeur.**

Une fois sûr que tout allait bien pour lui, je retourne auprès de mes amis sous le regard du professeur. On discute principalement de ce qui viens de se passer et surtout, on essaye de savoir comment un troll est entré dans le château, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui nous entoure. On est tous d'accord sur le fait que quelqu'un est derrière tout çà. Les trolls ne sont pas assez intelligent pour çà, j'ignore même si ils ont assez de cellules grises pour savoir tourner une poignet. Au bout de deux heures interminables, nous avons l'autorisation du professeur Snape pour retourner dans notre salle commune. Je remarque qu'il boite un peu mais ne m'attarde pas dessus pour le moment. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire enguirlander à force de le fixer. Une fois dans notre salle commune, on monte rapidement se coucher. Finalement, je crois que j'ai bien fait de suivre, certes sous la contrainte, mes amis. Il s'est passé des choses intéressante ce soir.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuné, j'entends des choses à la table des rouges et or. Il semblerait que le rouquin et sa bande se soient rendu auprès du troll dans l'intention de le battre. _Sérieusement pourquoi n'est-il pas mort? Genre écrasé ou mangé par le Troll?_ Malheureusement, il est toujours en vie et il s'est bien rendu auprès du Troll. Vu comment Weasley s'en vante auprès des filles et de certain de ses camarades de maison qui boivent ses paroles. Ça doit être vrai. Il raconte comment, il a réussit à lui prendre son arme grâce à un sort, celui de lévitation si j'ai bien compris, pendant que Thomas était perché sur ses épaules lui ayant planté sa baguette dans le nez et que Finnigan était ballotté la tête en bas par le troll. Franchement, je me retiens de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation. Si il voulait être célèbre pour me rendre jaloux franchement, il s'y prend mal parce que j'en ai rien à faire. Même son sourire narquois à mon intention ne me fait rien. Je me contente de le regarder sans réagir et il perd momentanément son sourire mais le reprends bien vite quand une fille lui pose des questions sur ce qui c'est passé hier en plus détaillé.

Blasé par cette fanfaronnade, je retourne à mon assiette qui c'est de nouveau remplis, comme par magie. C'est fou ça, deux secondes d'inattention et hop de nouveau des truc à manger. N'étant pas naïf à ce point je lance un regard noir en direction de Daphné. Daphné qui bien entendu, fait comme si rien n'était. A la regarder, on pourrait croire qu'elle est innocente. Mais moi je vois bien ses cornes qui dépassent de ses cheveux. Avec une grimace très mature et un grognement de ma part, je mange ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette, tout en discutant avec Blaise et Théo, heureusement elle a été gentille et elle n'en a pas trop rajouté. Alors qu'on débattait sur la meilleure équipe de Quidditch, une chouette posa délicatement une enveloppe dans mon assiette. Faisant par la même occasion, tout éclabousser de partout. Légèrement dégoûté, je soupire et prend l'enveloppe tout en écoutant Blaise maudire tout ces oiseaux sans cervelle incapable de livrer une lettre correctement.

Je retourne l'enveloppe et je remarque que c'est Hagrid qui m'a écrit. Après une lecture rapide, j'annonce à mes amis que nous somme tous invités à boire le thé chez le garde chasse vendredi pour le goûter. Ils hochent tous la tête et me disent qu'ils verront vendredi ce qu'ils ferons. Je sais que la plupart d'en eux ne viendrons pas, mais je fais tout de même passer le message. Pour ma part j'en suis ravi, je voulais lui parler du chien à trois tête, peut-être qu'il sait ce qu'il fait là-bas. J'en parlerait également à Mione en métamorphose tout à l'heure. On se rend ensuite en cours de Potion où je remarque que notre professeur n'a plus la jambe blessé. Merci les potions. Le cours se passe super bien, surtout si on compte le fait que Weasley et sa clique se sont faire reprendre par Snape plusieurs fois perdant ainsi pas mal de points. Une fois le cours terminé, je me pose ma fiole sur le bureau du professeur puis me rend au prochain cours. Je m'assoit auprès de ma meilleure amie. Je lui fait part de la lettre et elle me dit qu'elle viendra avec moi. On décide de se retrouver devant les portes de la grande salle en début d'après-midi. Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler d'avantage que nous devons entrer en cours. Je m'en sors pas trop mal mais il est clair que cette matière n'est pas pour moi. Les heures passent et il est temps d'aller manger. Je demande qui viendra avec moi voir Hagrid et seul Théo m'accompagnera. Il se doute bien que c'est l'occasion de poser quelques questions au garde chasse. Quand se fut l'heure, je rejoins Mione au porte de la grande salle et on se rend dans la cour bien habillé et on s'installe sur un banc. Heureusement pour nous, il ne fait pas trop froid.

Mione et moi discutons tranquillement en attendant que Théo nous rejoigne pour aller chez Hagrid. Nous étions tout les trois curieux de savoir ce qu'un chien à trois tête faisait dans un château remplit d'enfant. Le vieux fou a sûrement donné son autorisation mais quand même. Théo arrive tranquillement vers nous, on le rejoins à mi-chemin et nous prenons la direction de la cabane du garde chasse. Je frappe à la porte et un jappement se fait entendre suivit rapidement par la porte qui s'ouvre.

 **\- Ah c'est vous! Entrez.** Il se pousse comme il peut pour nous faire entrer et on s'installe sur une énorme banquette.

 **\- Bonjour Hagrid, comment allez vous?** Demande Hermione avant moi

 **\- Je vais bien merci et toi Hermione? Et vous deux? Un peu de thé? Biscuits?** On regarde tous les biscuits d'une drôle de manière mais je décide d'en prendre un pour ne pas le vexer.

 **\- Hum merci.**

Je croque dedans et me retiens de grimacer. Je suis sur que je viens de me casser une dent. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Théo regarder le biscuit comme si celui-ci allait l'attaquer à tout moment. Je me retiens de rigoler en voyant sa tête mais je n'ai pas du être assez discret car j'ai le droit à un regard noir de sa part. Je lui adresse mon sourire le plus innocent. Il secoue la tête en soupirant. Hagrid n'y a vu que du feu pendant qu'il discutait avec ma meilleure amie. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps en discutions inutile, je me tourne vers Hagrid et lui pose directement la question que j'ai en tête.

 **\- Hagrid vous savez pourquoi il y a un chien à trois têtes dans le château?**

Hermione me lance un regard désapprobateur. Bon d'accord j'aurai pu y mettre les formes. Les serpents sont censés être plus subtil mais là franchement comment voulez-vous y arriver? Hagrid quant-à lui manque de s'étouffer avec son thé.

 **\- Comment connaissez-vous Touffu?**

 **\- Cette chose a un nom?** Théo à l'air septique. Il ne devait pas s'imaginer qu'on puisse donner un nom à une créature comme celle là.

 **\- Bien sur, il est à moi. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder…**

 **\- Garder quoi?** Je demande en essayant de cacher mon impatience à savoir la suite.

 **\- Non, ça suffit, ne me posez plus de questions,** réponds Hagrid d'un ton bourru. **C'est top secret.**

 **\- Çà ne concernerait pas le paquet qu'on a récupéré à la banque?** Je demande

Çà serait logique d'un coté. Un paquet mystérieux récupérer à Gringotts sur demande du directeur puis une annonce comme quoi le dit paquet à été volé. Et là, un énorme chien se trouve dans le même château que le directeur pour garder quelque chose. Hagrid émet une grimace.

 **\- Écoutez cela ne vous regarde pas. Alors, oubliez ce chien et oubliez ce qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel…**

 **\- Cela commence à devenir compliqué. Un chien, un mystère, Dumbledore et maintenant un dénommé Nicolas Flamel.** Théo émet à haute voix ce qu'on pense. Hagrid à l'air furieux contre lui-même.

 **\- Bon sa suffit oubliez tout ça, je vous dit!** Il s'aperçoit ensuite de l'heure. **Vous devriez y aller. C'est bientôt l'heure de manger.**

 **\- Merci Hagrid pour le goûter. A la prochaine.**

On le salue puis on sort de chez lui. Bon, je ne pensais pas avoir des réponses à mes questions aussi facilement mais il semblerait que sa soit plus ou moins facile de faire parler Hagrid. Cependant, on a encore des questions comme qui est Nicolas Flamel et quel est son lieu avec l'objet que garde Touffu.

 **\- Quelqu'un sait qui est Nicolas Flamel?** Je demande des fois qu'il soit connu dans le monde sorcier.

 **\- Je ne sais pas.** Réponds Hermione

 **\- Moi non plus j'en ai pas entendu parler. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire des recherches.** Théo voix de la sagesse même si c'est plus une question de logique là.

 **\- On pourra aussi demander aux autres des fois qu'ils sachent quelque chose.** Je ne pense pas que se soit le cas mais au cas où cela pourrait nous faire gagner du temps.

Sur le chemin nous croisons Weasley et sa bande. Je l'ignore en posant une question à Mione mais c'est sans compter le rouquin qui a décidé de me faire chier jusqu'à la fin des temps.

 **\- Tiens tiens Potter. Tu prépares encore un mauvais coup j'en suis sur.** Ces camarades rigolent à ses cotés. Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans sa phrase?

 **\- Au moins moi je ne pavane pas dans le château fière d'avoir battu plus bête que moi simplement par chance.**

 **\- Chance? Tu te trompes lourdement surtout si tu ne fais pas la différence entre chance et talent.** Même si il fait le fière je vois bien que ma pique ne lui as pas plus.

 **\- Oh mais je fais très clairement la différence, malheureusement pour toi tu n'entres pas dans la catégorie talent. Maintenant si tu n'as pas plus intelligent à me dire, nous on va y allez**

 **\- Tu...**

 **\- Un problème Messieurs?**

Weasley ne peut pas finir sa phrase car notre directeur de maison venait de faire son entrée. Je lance un sourire narquois au rouquin qui ne pipe soudainement plus mot puis me tourne vers Snape totalement impassible.

 **\- Pas le moindre professeur, nous nous rendions simplement dans la grande salle. Bonne soirée.**

Snape nous laisse passer avec un léger signe de tête et nous filons dans la grande salle en laissant en plan Weasley et sa clique. A eux maintenant de voir si il avait autant de «talent» devant Snape que devant un stupide troll.

Les jours passent et noël approche à grand pas. J'ai à la fois hâte pour les vacances et pas hâte de me retrouver sans ma meilleure amie qui rentrait chez elle. Cependant pour le moment, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y penser puisque nous passons une grande partit de notre temps libre à la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches sur le mystérieux Nicolas Flamel. On aurait bien poser la question à un professeur mais on s'est dit que si le chien est là sur demande du directeur, les professeurs sont alors également dans la combine. Pour le moment, nous faisons chou blanc. Pas un seul livre ne parle de cet homme. Peut-être un livre dans la réserve pourrait davantage nous éclairer mais il nous fallait l'autorisation d'un professeur. Il faudrait que j'essaye de demander à Snape une autorisation même si je doute fortement de l'avoir.

Voila maintenant bien trois semaine que nous effectuons des recherches totalement inutile sur Flamel. Étant donné que le lendemain c'est les vacances, on décide de faire une pause pour profiter de notre soirée. Je passe dans un premier temps l'après-midi avec ma meilleure amie pour profiter un maximum d'elle avant son dépare puis le soir c'est avec mes amis Serpentard que je passe un excellent moment. Ça vas me faire bizarre d'être seul dans le dortoir pendant deux semaines. Mais le coté positif, c'est ce que je vais pouvoir lire mon livre de Potions comme je le veux voir même d'en commencer un autre.

Le lendemain arrive plus vite qu'on le pensait. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde en leur souhaitant de bonne fête. Les filles me promettent de m'écrire tout les jours, ce qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel, avant de m'étouffer dans une étreinte de grizzly. Une fois les embrassade terminé, tout le monde part pour prendre le train. Je ne peu m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur à les voir s'éloigner, mais deux semaines c'est rapide.

A suivre

Que dire, que dire... Déjà merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Que dis-je, de nous avoir lus jusqu'à présent. On espère que ce chapitre vous à plus et que nos POV aussi. Si vous en voulez sur d'autre personnage hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir. En tout cas hésitez pas, comme d'habitude, à nous dire vos impressions sur ce chapitre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponse aux reviews**

 **Aellin: Hey tout d'abords merci pour ta review super constructive, ça nous a fait super plaisir. Ensuite, merci pour avoir souligné nos erreurs de temps on va essayer de faire de notre mieux pour changer tout ça. Pour ce qui est de la réaction de nos jeunes serpents, c'est normal qu'ils en ont pas parlé au professeur. Pour eux, c'est juste un caprice du château rien de plus. Pour ce qui est du rôle d'Harry en attrapeur, tu aura ta réponse prochainement. Ensuite pour les amis de Mione c'est normal qu'on les vois pas car on la voit uniquement avec Harry. Si on fait un pov d'Hermione, on rencontrera ses amis. Ensuite pour certaine de tes questions tu as déjà les réponses dans les chapitres précédent. Bonne lecture.**

 **Aya31: Hey merci beaucoup:D**

 **La voici, on espère que tu passera toujours un bon moment.**

 **Guest (faute de nom j'espère que tu te reconnaîtra): Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments. Comme tu la pressentie oui ça va être une longue fic. Qui on espère, te plaira du début à la fin.**

 **X-Ipso-Facto: Hahaha pour avoir les réponses a tes questions il te faudra patienter. Combien de temps? Va savoir :p**

Rappel: _Pensée -_ _ **Fourchelangue -**_ **Parole**

 **Chapitre 5**

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que mes amis sont retournés chez eux pour les vacances de noël. Manquant de sommeil, j'en ai profité pour faire la grasse matinée sans risquer la vengeance de Blaise et Théo. Bien sur, il faudra que je me méfie de nouveau à leur retour, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter. Je dois vous avouez que ça fait tout de même bizarre d'avoir tout le dortoir et quasiment toute la salle commune juste pour moi, mais on s'habitue assez rapidement. Un peu trop même, j'ai peur de m'habituer à ce calme. J'ai profité de ces deux jours pour faire tout mes devoirs. Au moins de cette manière, je suis tranquille pour le reste des vacances. J'ai eu un peu de mal pour certaines matières, principalement en métamorphose, ce n'est pas que c'est compliqué, mais comme j'ai du mal avec les sorts, je ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement à cette matière et puis la prof n'aide en rien non plus. Ce qui fait, que j'ai plus de mal avec celle-là que les autres. J'en ai aussi profité pour terminer le livre de potion que le professeur Snape m'a prêté. Il était des plus intéressant et il ne me reste plus qu'à le lui rendre. Je pense également lui demander de m'apprendre une des potions que j'ai trouvé dedans. Elle n'est pas au programme, mais peut être intéressante à faire et utile. J'espère qu'il sera d'accord, je ne sais pas si c'est dans ses habitudes de donner des cours particulier aux élèves, mais je verrais bien. Comme on dis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Comme Noël approche à grand pas, j'ai profité de mon troisième jours de vacances pour commencer à acheter les cadeaux pour mes amis. Cadeaux qui leurs seront envoyés le moment venu par la boutique. Il suffisait de rajouter une mornille en plus pour que l'envoie soit fait le jour de Noël. Je n'allais pas m'en privé. C'est la première fois que j'achète quelque chose pour les autres. Et le faire via un catalogue, ce n'est pas évident, ni bien rassurant. J'espère que çà leur plaira et surtout qu'ils les auront bien. Il me reste plus qu'à trouver celui de Théo, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur ce que je veux vraiment. Je sais que je ne dois pas attendre trop longtemps, sinon je me retrouverais sans cadeau pour lui. Surtout qu'il me reste moins de trois jours.

Je passe les jours suivant entre ma salle commune, la bibliothèque, essayant encore de trouver quelque chose sur Nicholas Flamel et la grande salle où le directeur a eu une nouvelle lubie. Celle de réunir tout les tables en une seule pour tout le monde. Ce n'est pas vraiment le concept qui me dérange mais plutôt de manger aussi proche du dernier des Weasley, qui est resté au château, et du directeur qui lui, me regarde avec des yeux un peu trop brillant pour être normal. Enfin si seulement il y avait que ça, c'est sans compter les innombrables regard noirs des autres maisons sur nous. Vous verrez leurs mine de dégoût quand on s'assoie à coté d'eux. A croire qu'on a une horrible maladie de peau, ultra transmissible, qu'ils pourraient attraper d'un simple effleurement de nos capes. Je m'amuse donc, avec mes camarades, d'approcher le plus possible nos bras vers celui des autres, et cela à chaque repas. Je suis le deuxième meilleur de la bande, j'ai réussi à m'approcher à moins d'un centimètre, alors que Flint lui a réussi à coller son bras à un Pouffsoufle. Et ce durant trois secondes. Un vrai champion, j'en suis presque jaloux. Bref comme vous voyez, je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Malheureusement mes amis me manque tout de même, mais je soigne ce manque avec un échange de lettre. Je me rappel d'ailleurs encore la dernière reçus en date. C'est à dire hier, une lettre de Pansy.

 _ **Mon cher Harry,**_

 _ **J'espère que tu en t'ennuie pas trop au château sans nous, même si je pense que tu dois noyer ton chagrin dans les livres de potion. Prend garde à ne pas devenir comme notre bien aimé professeur de potion. Pas que je l'aime pas hein, mais il faut avouer qu'il n'est pas très seyant à regarder, ni très agréable avec les autres. D'ailleurs tu penses qu'il est marié? J'ai du mal à le voir avec une femme. Alala je m'égare. Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour revenir sur ce que tu m'avais dis pour Théo.** Pour Théo? Je lui ai dis quoi sur lui? **Tu sais pour son cadeau de noël, que tu n'arrivais pas à trouver? Et bien dis toi que j'ai eu une idée, que pense tu de...**_

Ce jours-là Pansy aurait été devant moi je l'aurais embrassé. C'est pile ce que je cherchais sans le savoir. Je lui ai donc empressement demander de l'acheter pour moi et de le faire envoyer par le magasin le jours J. Lui disant que je la rembourserais dès son retour au château. Le reste de sa lettre était comme toute les autres, un récapitulatif de ses journées passé sans m'écrire. Banale mais qui remonte le moral.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

C'est enfin le soir du réveillon de Noël. Et comme tout les repas depuis le début des vacances, rien ne change... enfin, si une chose. Le vieux m'a obligé à m'asseoir en face de lui, non mais vous imaginez? J'aurais une vue plongeante sur le vieux et sa bouche édentée. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le spectacle lors du repas. Curiosité malsaine, mes yeux serons forcément attiré par cette vielle bouche toute pleine de barbe. En parlant de barbe, est-ce un reste d'œuf de ce matin que je vois coincé dans les poils au coin de sa bouche? _Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, mais c'est immonde!_ Je détourne les yeux pour éviter de vomir et je tombe sur la chose rousse, qui comble du malheurs, ce trouve à coté de moi. Il se gratte l'oreille avec hargne, comme un chien qui se gratte pour déloger une puce, vous voyez le genre? Ben ça ressemblais à ça. Je le regarde avec dégoût, me retenant de lui lancer une pique bien placée. Mon dégoût se transforme rapidement en horreur quand il se met à renifler le doigt qu'il avait mis dans l'oreille, une fois le grattage terminé. Je détourne de nouveau les yeux, ne voulant pas attendre de savoir si le doigt finirait dans sa bouche ou pas. J'en frissonne d'horreur rien que d'y penser. Je ferme fortement les yeux et prie n'importe quel dieu afin que ce musée des horreurs cessent _._ Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois que m'a prière n'a pas été entendu pire, elle m'a été renvoyé avec un supplément, SPC «Sale Petit Con». _Ne pas vomir, ne pas vomir, ne pas vomir._ Je respire un grand coup. _Il n'a pas fait ça, nooon il a quand même un minimum d'hygiène._ Je regarde de nouveau et mon dieu, si il a fait ça. Je me retiens tout juste de vomir. Il l'a vraiment fait, le vieux fou à manger l'œuf qui était dans sa barbe.

Le repas n'a pas encore commencé que j'ai déjà envie de fuir dans ma salle commune, vider mon estomac de son non contenu et me rouler en boule dans mon lit en priant que c'est juste un mauvais rêve. Sérieusement, comment voulez-vous que je passe une bonne soirée entouré de ces personnes? Je pousse intérieurement un soupir à fendre l'âme. J'aimerai bien faire comme mon directeur de maison, rester dans ma salle commune tranquille. Pourquoi lui il a le droit de passer noël tout seul? C'est injuste. Je suis entrain de repenser aux ingrédients d'une potion, afin de me changer les idées de l'affreux spectacle que je viens de voir, quand le directeur décide de me parler. Pourquoi moi? Il n'y a pas assez de monde autour avec qui parler? Genre la vieille McGonagall à ses cotés qui semble bien vouloir attiré son attention de manière fort peu agréable pour mes yeux. Il se met à me sourire et je suis sûr qu'il a du deviner mon désespoir et qu'il y prend plaisir. Foutu vieux.

 **\- Alors Harry, comment se passe tes cours?** De un le vieux, c'est Mr Potter pour toi. On a pas garder les cochons ensemble, ensuite comme si tu ne le savait pas pour les cours avec ton espion. Il me lance un regard bienveillant de grand-père mais sa ne marche pas avec moi. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

 **\- Très bien Monsieur.** Le tout dis avec mon sourire et mon regard le plus innocent possible puis, je retourne à mon repas qui me semble tout à coup fade.

 **\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à me demander, voir, à demander à tes professeurs.**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin?! Déjà, si je devais demander quelque chose à un professeur sa serait sûrement pas à lui mais à mon directeur de maison, ensuite je préférerais manger une chaussette de Weasley que de lui demander conseil. Il continu à me fixer de son regard intense de papy gâteau. Je le regarde dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Il me met mal à l'aise mais je ne montre rien. Il pourrait s'en servir contre moi. Je sens que mon mal de tête revient à grande vitesse. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je me retrouve en face du directeur, je ressors avec un mal de tête et un carabiné en plus? N'ayant plus faim, je pose mes couverts et me lève. Je m'excuse vaguement et retourne dans mon dortoir sans faire attention au regard que pose sur moi le professeur Quirell. Une fois dans la salle commune, je vais frapper à la porte de mon directeur de maison. Je n'attends pas longtemps avant que celui-ci ouvre la porte et me lance un regard me disant que j'ai intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de le déranger.

 **\- Potter?**

 **\- Désolé de vous déranger Professeur mais vous n'auriez pas une potion contre le mal de tête?**

Je sais que je le dérange sûrement pour rien et que j'aurais du aller à l'infirmerie, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que ma tête va exploser et je n'ai pas pensé à cette dernière. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment je fais pour rester debout sans m'effondrer. L'habitude de travailler avec 39 de fièvre chez les Dursley je pense. Ma souffrance doit se voir sur mon visage car au lieu de m'envoyer balader et de m'envoyer à l'infirmerie, il me demande de l'attendre ici. Il revient 5 minutes plus tard une fiole à la main qu'il me tend. Je la prends en toute confiance et la bois d'une traite. Je grimace légèrement sous le goût affreux mais tant qu'elle fait effet, le goût je m'en fiche.

 **\- Merci Professeur.**

 **\- Je vous en prie Potter. Vous devriez aller vous coucher.**

 **\- C'est ce que je pensais faire oui. Bonne nuit Professeur et joyeux noël.**

Je monte ensuite me coucher sans attendre la moindre réponse de mon directeur de maison. La potion a fait effet rapidement, mais lutter contre le mal de tête m'a fatigué plus qu'autre chose. Je me mets en pyjama et m'endors dès que ma tête touche l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, je me réveille sous les coups de 9h. J'ai super bien dormis et mon mal de tête n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. En descendant dans la salle commune, je vois une tonne de cadeaux. Je m'approche et vois dans un coin, des paquets avec mon nom. Je suis assez surpris, mais je me dépêche d'ouvrir ceux de mes amis. J'ai eu un livre sur les plantes les plus utilisées en potion par Mione, une tonne de sucrerie par Daphné ce qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel mais piocher tout de même dans le tas, les bonbons c'est la vie. Blaise m'a envoyé de quoi prendre soin de ma baguette, j'ai aussi eu des gâteaux immangeable de la part de Hagrid. Théo, lui m'a envoyé un livre sur le quidditch et Pansy un livre, oui encore, sur les us et coutumes des sorciers de sang-purs. C'est vrai que je lui avait dit un jour que j'étais curieux de leur coutumes. Le monde sorcier est maintenant mon univers autant en savoir le plus possible dessus pour ne pas me faire manipuler. Une fois mon déballage terminé, j'ai une bouffé de tendresse envers eux pour leurs présent. Il me reste leurs lettres que je lis avec un sourire ponctué de quelques rires. Je leurs répondrais plus tard dans la journée, là il faut que je mange, les bonbons m'ont mis en appétit.

Réunissant mes cadeaux, je me retrouve entrain de feuilleter mon livre sur les us et coutumes du monde sorcier, il s'est malencontreusement ouvert quand je l'ai pris en mains. Vous me croyez pas? C'est que vous êtes mauvaise langue. Bref, je suis en train de feuilleter mon livre quand je m'aperçois qu'il me reste encore un paquet. Intrigué, je pose mes trésors sur une table et prend en main le dernier paquet. Je le retourne dans tous les sens, cherchant la petite carte qui indique le nom du l'envoyeur mais rien, nada, que dalle. Je le regarde d'un œil septique puis décide de l'ouvrir croisant les doigts qu'il ne soit pas piégé. Je sais que ce n'est pas intelligent, mais parfois j'ai une touche de Gryffondor qui pousse d'un coup. Il faudra que je me renseigne sur les sorts qui permettent de détecter des colis piégés. Je pense que le professeur Quirrell pourrait me dire si il existe un sort de mon niveau. Revenant à mon cadeau, je l'ouvre du bout des doigts et pousse un soupire de soulagement. Il ne m'explose pas à la tête, c'est un bon début. Je regarde ensuite à l'intérieur et n'y trouve un simple bout de tissu. Je le sort et le déplie. _Tient on dirait une cape._ Curieux, je la met et pendant un instant je ne voit rien d'extraordinaire. Puis en me penchant, pour voir ce que sa donne, je m'aperçois que mon corps à quasiment disparut. _Wouahou! Mais c'est trop cool!_ Rien qu'à voir son utilisation, je peux dire qu'il s'agit d'une cape d'invisibilité. Je me demande qui a bien pu m'envoyer un tel cadeau. Je la pose à coté de moi et cherche un mot ou une lettre qui aurait pus ce trouver dans le colis. Effectivement, je trouve un mot au fond de la boite.

 _ **«Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage.**_

 _ **Très joyeux Noël.»**_

Ok... sa ne m'aide pas vraiment mais si elle appartenait à mon père, il est logique qu'elle me revienne. Bon je sais qu'il reste à savoir si elle vient vraiment de mon père et cela je n'ai aucun moyen de le vérifier. Il va falloir que j'en parle aux autres dans mes lettres pour leurs demander ce qu'ils en pensent. Quoique non, il vaut mieux attendre et leurs demander quant ils reviendront. Je ne pense pas que nos courriers soient surveiller ou lu mais bon parfois il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Je reprends tout mes cadeaux en main et les montes dans ma chambre. Je met la cape dans ma valise à l'abri des regards et le reste sur ma table de chevet. Je descend de nouveau afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Cette fois je prend bien soin d'esquiver le vieux et le rouquin et surtout de ne pas les regarder. Je ne veux pas voir de nouvelle horreur. Je mange vite fait puis retourne dans ma chambre afin de prendre un livre. Je prends celui sur les coutumes et redescends encore une fois afin de me caler près de la cheminée. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil en face et une fois bien installé dedans je commence à lire mon livre. Je ne vois pas le temps passer tellement ce dernier est intéressant et instructif. J'ai d'ailleurs plein de question à poser à Théo sur certain sujet ou fête qui ne sont visiblement plus organisés depuis un moment. Je suis tellement plongé dans le livre que je fais un bon de trois mètres quand une main se pose sur mon épaule.

 **\- Mr Potter?**

 **\- Hein? Quoi?** Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui m'a dérangé et aperçoit Snape qui me regarde un sourcil levé et l'air passablement contrarié quoique légèrement amusé. À moins que ce soit mon imagination sur ce dernier point. Ça doit être ça. En tout cas, ça ne doit pas la première fois qu'il m'appelle. N'ayant pas été très éloquent dans ma première question, je reprend. **Professeur? Vous vouliez quelque chose?** Il me répond après quelques secondes.

 **\- Comment vas votre tête aujourd'hui?** On aurait dit qu'il voulait dire autre chose avant mais s'était abstenu.

 **\- Beaucoup mieux Professeur, merci.** Je le remercie sincèrement. Je crois que sans la potion j'aurai passer une sale nuit.

 **\- Bien si jamais, il revenait, allez voir Mme Pomfresh.**

 **\- Très bien, professeur.**

Je ne compte bien sur pas le faire surtout si j'évite de me retrouver avec la personne qui me cause ces mal de tête. Sur un signe de tête, Snape repart dans ses quartiers et moi je retourne à mon livre. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que je réalise que j'aurai pu non seulement lui rendre son livre mais également lui poser les questions que je devais lui poser. Je me flagelle intérieurement pour mon manque de mémoire occasionnelle. Heureusement ce n'est pas important et puis j'aurais toujours la chance de les lui poser plus tard. Mon ventre se rappelle également à moi en un grognement des plus discret. Je regarde l'heure et remarque avec surprise que midi est passé depuis trente bonne minutes. Je monte dans ma chambre afin de prendre une cape plus chaude. Je veux pas dire mais les couloirs sont vraiment froid, voir glacial. Je ne tiens pas à attraper la mort juste par feignantise. Une fois prêt, je me rends dans la grande salle, me mets le plus loin possible des indésirables et mange un peu. Et oui, n'ayant plus Daphné pour remplir mon assiette, j'ai le vieux réflexe de ne pas manger beaucoup qui revient. Enfin, elle sera tout de même heureuse, je me gave de tarte au citron et de framboise fraîche. Ce n'est pas la saison, mais allez savoir pourquoi il y en a et croyez-moi, je ne vais pas me gêner pour vider le pot. Que voulez-vous mettez devant moi ces deux mets et je les dévalise. Avoir un point en commun avec le vieux fou me hérisse le poils, mais je ne vais pas me privé juste par orgueil. Ce serait lui laisser trop de bonheur gustative. Je me dis que plus j'en mange, moins il en a. _Niark, niark, niark_. Je finis tout de même assez rapidement et me rends chez Hagrid pour prendre un peu de ses nouvelles, et surtout le remercier pour son cadeau. Immangeable certes, mais le geste est là et c'est le plus important. Je suis malgré tout gêner de ne pas avoir de présent pour lui, il faut que je trouve une bonne idée pour la prochaine fois. Perdu dans mes pensés, j'arrive rapidement devant la maison du garde chasse. Je frappe à sa porte et n'attends pas longtemps avant que le garde chasse m'ouvre la porte. Au vue de son sourire, je vois qu'il ne m'attendait pas et qu'il est heureux de me voir. Crockdur aussi apparemment, vue qu'il manque de me renverser en me disant bonjour.

 **\- Bonjour Harry! Comment tu vas?** Me demande t-il en attrapant son molosse par son collier afin l'éloigner de moi pour que je puisse entrer dans sa cabane. Je retire immédiatement mon écharpe à peine un pied dans la cabane, il fait vraiment chaud dedans, limite étouffant.

 **\- Je vais bien merci et vous? D'ailleurs merci pour les gâteaux Hagrid, ils étaient très bon.** En vérité, je les ai jeté mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. C'est comme essayer de manger un cailloux. Et puis ma remarque à l'air de lui faire plaisir, c'est le principal.

 **\- Oh de rien Harry, j'suis content! Il m'en reste si tu veux.** Je le vois fouiller dans ses placard à la recherche des cailloux. Pardon gâteau.

 **\- Non merci Hagrid ça ira!** Je crois que je dis non un peu trop rapidement. **Hum, je viens juste de sortir de table, je n'ai plus très faim.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter autre chose qu'un bruit sourd ce fait entendre du coté de la cheminée. Hagrid y jette d'ailleurs un coup d'œil un peu anxieux. _Hum... Qu'est-ce qui se passe là?_

 **\- Euh Hagrid? C'est quoi ce bruit?**

 **\- Rien rien...**

 _Mais bien sur je vais te croire._ Je suis d'ailleurs tellement convaincu par ce qu'il me dit, que je le regarde approcher du chaudron avec les mains ganter. Il ressort quelque chose ressemblant à un œuf. Un gros œuf d'ailleurs, tout noir. Je le regarde assez surpris par son comportement. Pourquoi est-il si mystérieux si il veut simplement faire un œuf à la coque? Je sais qu'il n'est pas doué en cuisine mais de là à en faire un secret d'état... Il fait sauter l'œuf, d'une main à l'autre comme si malgré les gants c'était brûlant. Il le pose sur la table et je ne peux m'empêcher de le fixer comme si il allait me sauter au visage. L'œuf commence à craqueler. Ok ce n'est pas pour faire un œuf à la coque... En général, il ne se craquelle pas tout seul. Un morceau de coquille est éjecté dans ma direction et je baisse la tête juste à temps pour ne pas me la prendre en pleine face. D'autre coquille explosent un peu de partout dans la cabane et une tête reptilienne sort du reste de la coquille... J'ai un bug de quelques secondes avant que mon cerveau se remette en place et reconnais la créature. _Un dragon?_ Non mais il est allé le pécher où son dragon?

 **\- Hagrid dites-moi que vous n'avez pas un bébé dragon en ce moment même sur votre table...** Je déglutis avec peine. Un dragon quoi!

 **\- Si! Il n'est pas mignon? Hein Norbert!** Je le voix gratter le cou du dragon d'un air ravie. Dragon qui semble un peu contrarié.

 _ **\- Norrrrbert? Maissss c'esst quoiii ce stupide nom?**_

Je tourne vivement la tête vers le dragon. Je rêve où il vient de parler? Se pourrait-il que je puisse comprendre les dragons comme les serpents? D'un coté, cela serait logique puisque se sont tout les deux de la race des reptiles. Je voudrais bien lui répondre mais je n'ai pas envie que le garde chasse apprenne que je suis fourchelangue, il pourrait le dire au directeur et çà c'est hors de question.

 _ **\- Tient pour ssssa peine je vaisss lui cracher desssusss.**_

Je pouffe de rire à ses mots et juste après, le dragon éjecte un petit jet de flamme qui brûle un peu la barbe de Hagrid qui se la tapote pour l'éteindre. Il semble ravi, il me semble même entendre un «il à reconnu sa maman». Norbert tourne la tête vers moi comme si il avait compris que j'avais pouffé à ses mots.

 _ **\- Tu me comprendsss humain?**_ Je me contente de dire oui avec la tête pendant que Hagrid me demande si je veux du thé.

 **\- Avec plaisir Hagrid.**

Pendant qu'il va préparer du thé en sifflotant et dansant, ce qui donne une spectacle assez étrange, je m'adresse au dragon.

 _ **\- Oui et désssssolé pour le nom que t'a donné Hagrid, tu assss un nom?**_

 _ **\- Ouiiii je me nomme Sissssmiraaaa. Cet idiot d'humain m'a appelléee comme un mââââle.**_

 _ **\- Enchanté Sissssmiraaaa, moi c'est Harryyyy. Veut-tu que je lui propossssse un autre nom pour toiiii? Lui inssssssufler l'idée que tu est une femeeeelle?**_

 _ **\- Je veuuuux bieeen. Mercccciiii Harryyyy.**_

 _ **\- Je t'en priiiie.**_

Je me stop quand Hagrid revient vers nous se dandinant de façon quelque peu grotesque. Il faut vraiment qu'il révise sa manière de danser.

 **\- Oh Harry, je vois que tu as sympathisé avec Norbert.** Il a un sourire ravi. Car en effet inconsciemment, j'étais en train de grattouiller la tête de «Norbert».

 **\- Ah? Oui, il est mignon passer le choc de la découverte. Merci pour le thé Hagrid.** Je pose la tasse qu'il m'a donné aussi doucement que possible. Cette dernière était bouillante et remplie à ras-bort. **Dite pourquoi avoir choisi Norbert comme prénom? Qui vous dis que ce n'est pas une femelle?**

 **\- Voyons Harry, je m'y connais en Dragon et ça ce vois tout de suite que c'est un mâle.**

Il semble tellement sur de lui que je devine sans mal qu'il refusera de changer d'avis malgré tout ce que je pourrais lui dire. Je jette donc un regard d'excuse à Sismira qui, comprenant mon message, me dis que ce n'est pas grave. Au moins j'aurais essayé et puis, qui sait, un jour elle s'habituera à ce nom... Quoique.

 **\- Bien si vous le dites...**

Hagrid est tout content de son dragon et surtout que celui-ci enfin, celle-ci semble contente. Sismira me raconte plein de chose. Elle est extrêmement bavarde et à un sacré humour. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à me retenir de rire par moment. Et au vue des regards que me lance parfois Hagrid, je dois avoir une sacré tête. En tout cas je crois que je viens de me faire une nouvelle amie et j'en suis ravi. Combien de personne peuvent se vanter d'avoir un dragon pour ami? Peu je pense. Et puis allez savoir pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi pour me lier d'amitié avec un dragon. Au bout d'une heure, je prends congé de Hagrid prétextant un ou deux devoirs à finir. Pas que je n'aime pas le demi-géant, loin de là, mais à petite dose. Je dis au revoir à la dragonne en m'assurant que le garde de chasse de m'entende pas puis, je pars un peu coupable de la laisser seule avec Hagrid. A peine la porte franchi, que je remonte mon écharpe sur mon nez et subie un horrible frisson. Pas qu'il fasse si froid, il doit bien faire dix degrés dehors, mais après la cabane surchauffée d'Hagrid, c'est le pôle nord. Je me dépêche de rentrer au château d'un pas rapide, grognant contre chaque bourrasque de vent qui me gèle en une seconde. Je suis entrain de me diriger vers la bibliothèque afin d'effectuer quelques recherches sur les dragons quand une voix m'appelle. Je me retourne et aperçoit le professeur Quirell sur le pas d'une porte.

 **\- Po... Potter, J'aimerai vou... vous parlez sisisi... vous plait.** Je le regarde surpris en me demandant ce que j'ai bien pu faire. Haussant mentalement les épaules je me dirige vers le professeur.

 **\- Bien Monsieur.**

Je le suit dans son bureau et prend place en face de lui me demandant bien ce qu'il pourrait me vouloir.

 **\- Je... Je voulais vous... vous remercier pou... pour Halloween.** _Hallo...? Ah oui!_

 **\- De rien professeur, c'est normal.**

Je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre étant donner que je l'avais fait sans arrière pensée. Pendant quelques secondes on ne dit rien de plus. Et alors que le silence commence à ce faire gênant, une idée me vient en tête. Enfin, deux plus exactement.

 **\- Dite moi professeur, je peux vous posez deux questions?** J'ai l'impression de voir une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard de Quirell.

 **\- Bien... Bien sur.**

 **\- Est-ce que vous connaissez des sorts permettant de détecter si des colis ou des lettres sont piégées?** Personnellement, je pense que oui vu la matière qu'il nous enseigne mais je préfère demander quand même.

 **\- Oui, J'en co... connais deux ou troi.. trois. Pourquoi en avez-vous be...besoin?**

 **\- Et bien étant «le sauveur», je pourrais recevoir des colis ou lettres de personne que je ne connais pas et qui pourrait se révéler piégé. Vous savez on est jamais trop prudent.**

Je n'aime pas trop me servir de mon statut, mais d'un coté ça peut arriver. Peut-être pas maintenant, vu que je viens tout juste de débarquer dans le monde sorcier, mais ça peut arriver plus tard. Sans compter que je ne compte pas me laisser manipuler, ce qui pourrait contrarier pas mal de personne. D'ailleurs question manipulation, j'ai déjà un nom qui me viens en tête. Mais passons, ce n'est pas le sujet du moment. Je reporte donc mon intention sur mon professeur, car celui-ci m'en site deux avant de me montrer comment les faire. Une fois l'incantation terminer, il me demande de refaire les gestes et une fois satisfait, il me dis que pour le moment, ce sont les sorts les plus abordable vu mon niveau. Je ne prends pas la mouche étant donner que je suis en première année et que çà ne fait que 4 mois que je connais la magie. Et puis les sortilèges ne sont pas mon point fort.

 **\- Merci beaucoup professeur ça pourra me servir un jour.**

 **\- De rien et.. et votre se... seconde question?**

 **\- Oh!** Heureusement qu'il me l'a rappelé car je l'avais complètement oublié. **Au cours d'une conversation, j'ai entendu le nom de Nicholas Flamel. J'ai fait plein de recherche à la bibliothèque mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Ce nom vous dit-il quelque chose?**

 **\- Oui, bien sur, il s'agit d'un célèbre alchimiste.**

Il se met alors à me raconter qui est Nichola Flamel, ses travaux et pas mal d'autre chose. Je ne perds pas une miette de ce qu'il me dit car non seulement c'est intéressant mais aussi pour ne pas raconter n'importe quoi quand j'en parlerai avec mes amis. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, je m'aperçois que le professeur bégaye de moins en moins pour finir par ne plus bégayer du tout. Sans parler qu'on sent même que le sujet lui plaît. Il m'explique ensuite que l'homme a créé la pierre philosophale lui donnant ainsi à lui et sa femme une longévité hors du commun. Il me fait part que la pierre est très convoitée par les sorciers car elle peut servir dans pas mal de potions ou de sort. Je lui demande de quel taille est la pierre comme si j'étais simplement curieux alors qu'au contraire ma question à un intérêt: vérifié ma théorie. Quirell me dit que d'après les rumeurs, elle fait la taille d'un point voir un peu moins. Cela confirme mes doutes quand au «colis» qu'Hagrid a récupéré à la banque. Je ferais part de ma théorie aux autres à leur retour mais pour moi la pierre est actuellement au château et bien garder d'ailleurs, quand on sait qu'un chien à trois tête sert de gardien. Je discute encore un peu avec le professeur sur des leçons qui m'avais particulièrement intéressé, puis prend congé non sans lui dire que je ne dirais rien sur son absence de bégaiement aux autres. Il me regarde surpris, comme si il n'avait pas remarqué son manque de bégaiement, puis il m'adresse un signe de tête pour ma discrétion. Cette fois, je retourne dans ma salle commune n'ayant plus le temps pour la bibliothèque. Mes recherches sur les dragons peuvent attendre une journée de plus. Avant ça, je préfère noter tout ce que j'ai appris, du moins le plus important, afin de ne rien oublier quand je relaterait la conversation à mes amis.

Je profite de mon temps libre avant le repas du soir pour répondre à mes amis et envoyer les lettres. Hedwige va avoir du boulot pour les livrer à tout le monde mais elle semble heureuse de le faire. Je lui donne un peu de miamhibou et la laisse partir après une dernière caresse. Je me rends ensuite au repas du soir en traînant les pieds. Vivement la fin des vacances que je puisse manger avec de vrai gens civilisé. Je mange rapidement et retourne bien en sécurité dans ma salle commune. Je reste un peu devant la cheminée pour continuer mon livre, puis je monte me coucher après m'être rapidement débarbouillé.

C'est seulement deux jours plus tard que j'arrive à parler avec mon directeur de maison sans que personne soit autour. Car allez savoir pourquoi, mais où que j'aille, je tombe sur Weasley et cela commence sérieusement à me gonfler. Je suis certain qu'il me suis de partout, tel un petit flic. Heureusement, j'arrive à le semer à chaque fois que je vais voir Hagrid. Il doit faire trop froid dehors pour ses petites fesses de rouquin. Que voulez-vous, ce n'est pas la bonne saison pour les carottes. En tout cas ça m'arrange, au moins je peux voir Sismira sans problème, même si je ne peux pas en profiter pleinement. En à peine deux jours, elle a énormément grandit, doublant quasiment de volume. Et plus elle grandit, plus elle devient belle, déjà, on devine des reflets bleu sur ses écailles noires. Bref revenons à nos moutons. Comme je disais plus haut, j'ai réussi à semer le rouquin en fessant moult détour, une fois sûr que la chose rousse n'es plus derrière moi, je me dirige vers la salle de classe des potions. Une fois arrivé, je frappe à la porte de la classe espérant que mon directeur s'y trouve. Je l'espère vraiment car je ne sais pas ou se trouve un éventuel bureau personnel ou ses appartements même si on peut le déranger via la salle commune en cas de besoin.. Bien que je n'irais pas le déranger là-bas. Je ne suis pas fou. J'entends avec soulagement sa voix m'invitant à rentrer, ce que je fais doucement des fois qu'il soit en pleine préparation de Potions. Finalement, il est juste à son bureau en train de corriger des copies. Je me demande du coup si ce ne sont pas les nôtres. Le professeur Snape lève alors la tête vers moi et semble surpris de ma présence. Il devait s'attendre à quelqu'un d'autre.

 **\- Mr Potter? Avez-vous un soucis? Encore un mal de tête?**

 **\- Bonjour professeur, non non tout vas bien. J'ai simplement une demande un peu spécial à vous faire.**

 **\- Je vous écoutes.** Je le vois lever un sourcils curieux de ce que je vais lui demander.

 **\- Voila,** j'hésite un instant. _Allez Harry c'est trop tard pour changer d'idée maintenant_ _ **.**_ **Dans le livre que vous m'avez prêté, j'ai vu qu'on parlait de la confection d'une potion ou d'une sorte de pommade qui permet d'atténuer les cicatrices bien visible.** Je vois à son air qu'il m'écoute attentivement même si il reste impassible comme à son habitude. **Du coup, j'aimerai savoir, si possible bien sur, si vous accepteriez de m'apprendre à la faire?**

 **\- Il s'agit d'une pommade Mr Potter. Mais pourquoi celle-ci vous intéresse plus qu'une autre?** Sa question est légitime.

 **\- Je pense qu'elle pourrait servir pour des blessures grave pendant les matchs de Quiddish même si Madame Pomfresh est plus que qualifié, il peut toujours rester des marques. Et puis, elle m'a semblé bien pour commencer à faire des potions en dehors de vos cours.**

Il ne dit rien pendant un instant. Son regard est perçant et je doute qu'il croie vraiment la raison de ma motivation. A moins que je me fasse des idées et qu'il réfléchit simplement à la question. Certes, je veux faire la potion surtout pour moi-même mais je suis également curieux de faire toute les sortes de potions et pas seulement les liquides et celles qu'on apprends en cours. Ce domaine me passionne vraiment et je suis avide de tout connaître dessus. Ça ne fais que 5 minutes que personne ne parle, mais j'ai l'impression que le temps est interminable. Alors que je commence à me demander si je devais pas partir, le professeur me réponds.

 **\- Bien si ce domaine vous intéresse, je veux bien vous apprendre à la faire. Étant donné que la potion demande un temps de repos de 24h, je vous propose de la commencer demain à la même heure que maintenant.** Je lui adresse un sourire resplendissant.

 **\- Faut-il que j'amène des ingrédients particulier?** Après tout, je lui demande des cours particulier en potions, autant savoir si je dois amener les miens.

 **\- Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut dans ma réserve, gardez les vôtres pour les cours. Est-ce tout?**

 **\- D'accord, encore merci monsieur et oui c'est tout.. Ah si..** Je sors le livre qu'il m'a prêté et lui tends. **Tenez, je l'ai terminer.**

 **\- Gardez-le et étudiez la potion pour demain, vous me rendrez le livre une fois qu'on l'aura terminée.**

 **\- Très bien. Et bien bonne journée professeur à demain.**

 **\- A demain Mr Potter.**

Je sors de la salle et le laisse retourner à son occupation. J'ai trop hâte d'être à demain pour commencer la potion. Je marche tranquillement en direction de ma salle commune alors qu'intérieurement je saute littéralement de joie. Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre si on enlève Weasley qui continue à me suivre de partout comme un petit chien en se croyant des plus discrets. Le soir, dans mon lit, j'étudie la potion l'apprenant limite par cœur, même si je préfère la pratique à la théorie. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'endors en pleine lecture, le livre ouvert sur moi. Je me réveille donc le lendemain matin dans une position des plus inconfortable. Vous voyez au Japon les hommes dans les trains? Ceux qui s'endorme dans des positions inconfortable? Et bien vous avez la mienne. Après quelques minutes de motivation, je me redresse non sans mal, mon cou lâchant un craquement assez horrible. _Purée j'aurais dormi par terre je me serais pas senti aussi mal._ Je lâche un grognement de douleur, referme le livre heureusement intacte, puis je me dirige dans la salle de bain afin de prendre un bon bain bien chaud. Une des choses que je peux faire depuis que mes camarades sont en vacance. Pas qu'ils me diront quelques choses non, Malfoy en prend bien deux par jours, mais certaine chose doivent resté secrète. Je me prélasse dans un bain bouillant et n'en ressort qu'une fois mes muscles détendu et ma ressemblance avec une crevette assez réussi. Ce qui prend bien une bonne demi heure. Une fois séché et habillé, je regarde le calendrier afin de savoir quel jour nous somme. Je remarque avec surprise qu'on est déjà jeudi. Ce qui fait que mes amis rentres dans seulement trois jours. Cette nouvelle me met de suite de bonne humeur, tellement que j'en oublie mon réveil difficile. Je jette un œil à ma montre et je vois que je peu encore prendre un petit déjeuner. Et si la chance me sourie je n'aurais pas le rouquin et le vieux. Et en effet ils n'étaient pas là, j'en profite donc pour me faire un vrai petit déjeuner. Daphné serait fière de moi. Une fois rassasié je me dirige vers la bibliothèque afin de faire les recherches sur les dragons, j'ai deux heures et demi avant le repas et avant de rejoindre mon directeur de maison pour fabriquer la potion. Je suis plus qu'impatient d'y être. Arrivé à la bibliothèque, je salut Mme Pince puis me dirige dans le rayons des créatures magiques. Rapidement je fais le tour du rayon et prend tout les livres parlant de dragon ou susceptible d'en parler. Ça m'en fais une dizaine en tout, donc un peu de recherches. Je m'installe à une table et une heure plus tard j'ai déjà éliminer six livres. Une heure plus tard, je découvre enfin à quel race appartient Sismira, d'après les photos du livre elle serait un Noir des Hébrides. Je repousse tout les autres manuels et lis ce qui est dis sur cette race de dragon.

 _Dragon Noir des Hébrides_

 _Les dragons Noir des Hébrides sont des dragons originaires des Hérbrides d'où ils tirent leurs noms. Les Hébrides se trouve dans une archipel à l'ouest de l'Écosse. Ce sont des dragons de nature agressive et territorial, mais doté d'une grande intelligence. Ils préfèrent éviter le conflit avec les humains si possible. Le dragon noir des Hébrides doit aussi disposer d'un territoire de deux cents cinquante kilomètres carrés minimum par individu pour vivre dans de bonnes conditions et éviter les bains de sang. En effet, ils vivent très mal en communauté, hormis pour la reproduction. Ce qu'il fait qu'il est très difficile pour les éleveurs d'en faire un élevage._

 _Les Dragons Noir des Hébrides sont facilement reconnaissable. En effet la rangée de pointes courtes, mais coupante comme des rasoirs, qui cours le long de son échine ce terminant par un dard en forme de flèches, fait qu'il est très reconnaissable par rapport aux autres créatures de son espèce. Le dard au bout de sa queue contient un poison violent qui peut vous tuer en quelques minutes._

 _Sa peau est recouverte d'écaille rugueuse d'un noir de jais où des reflets bleutés peuvent ce faire voir sous les rayons du soleil et leurs yeux violet ont le pouvoir de vous hypnotiser afin de vous faire oublier sa vue. Ce que fait de lui un dragon difficile à cartographier. Ses ailes sont semblable à celle des chauve-souris, sauf qu'elles sont aussi solide que le plus épais des cuirs._

 _Les Dragons Noir des Hébrides ne sont pas des dragons très grand, la femelle atteint difficilement les 7 mètres une fois adulte et le mâle 9 mètres. Le plus gros Dragons Noir des Hébrides connue à ce jours a atteint les 12 mètres. Il a été vue en 1845 à_ _Édimbourg causant beaucoup de dégât dans la capitale._

 _Ils aiment vivre en forêt où ils adorent courir entre les arbres. Étonnamment ils sont plus habile sur terre que dans les air, même si se sont d'excellent voltigeur._

 _Son alimentation est principalement composé de_ _Cervidés. Même si il ne rechigne pas pour un gros chien ou une vache de temps en temps._

Je grimace inconsciemment par rapport à son alimentation. _Des gros chiens? Mais non._ En tout cas me voila un peu plus renseigné sur Sismira et il va falloir prendre garde avec son dard, même si je doute craindre une agression de sa part pour le moment. Je regarde l'heure et me rend compte avec effroi qu'il ne me reste que trente minutes pour manger avant mon rendez-vous avec le professeur Snape. Je referme vite mon livre, que je compte conseiller à Hagrid, et le range avec les autres à leurs place, puis une fois hors de la bibliothèque je cours en direction de la grande salle pour manger un morceau. Dix minutes plus tard, je sors de table et cours de nouveau dans ma salle commune pour prendre mon livre avant le cours de potion. Heureusement la salle de classe et juste à coté, sinon j'aurais été en retard. J'arrive je ne sais par quel miracle, cinq minutes avant l'heure fatidique et prend au moins une minute pour reprendre mon souffle avant de frapper à la porte.

Un entré ce fait entendre derrière la porte que j'ouvre aussitôt. Je vois le professeur Snape assis derrière sont bureau et le temps qu'il termine ce qu'il fait, j'en profite pour poser mes affaires à cotés du chaudron qu'il a installé pour l'occasion. D'un coup d'oeil rapide, je vois qu'il a tout installé sur la table. Il reste plus qu'à concocter la potion. J'ai à peine poser mon manuel sur le bureau que mon directeur s'approche.

 **\- J'ai noté la recette et les étapes sur le tableau. Dans un premier temps, je vais vous laissez la faire tout en vous observant. Ensuite et on reviendra sur les éventuel erreurs pour la corriger. Cela vous convient?**

 **\- Très bien professeur.**

Je me met de suite au travail. La liste d'ingrédient n'est pas énorme mais la préparation est un peu plus complexe que ce que l'on apprend en cours. De mémoire je sais qu'il me faut, mais je regarde tout de même au tableau pour être sûr: de la lavande, du Sisymbre, du sang de salamandre, de l'épine de rose et du crin de licorne. Je vois pourquoi certain ingrédient sont utilisé mais pour les autres non, je pose donc la question à Snape qui me réponds normalement. Visiblement, ne pas avoir de danger public dans sa classe doit aider. Une fois que j'ai obtenue la réponse à mes questions je m'attaque à la commencer, je dois faire bouillir la lavande dans 300ml d'eau. _Ça va, c'est l'étape la plus facile._ Je prends bien soin de suivre les indications, cependant au final ma potion ne finit pas comme elle devrait avant le temps de repos. Elle a une couleur verte au lieu d'etre de couleur bleu. J'ai beau chercher ou j'ai pu me tromper je ne trouve pas. Le professeur Snape fait disparaitre ma potion avant de m'expliquer où je me suis trompé,

 **\- Vous avez oublié de broyer les épines de rose avant de les introduires dans la potion.** Devant mon air désolé il continu. **Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est une erreur courante quand on débute. Aller on recommance.**

La deuxieme fois nous faisont la potion ensemble. Il me reprends quand je m'y prend mal ou m'explique comment mieux exploiter mes ingrédients. On voit bien qu'il est pationné par ce domaine des plus complexe et qu'en restreint, il aime enseigner. Finalement au bout de trois heures, j'ai bien réussit ma potion qui maintenant demande du repos. Mon directeur de maison m'explique ensuite ce qui va se passer et me pose quelques questions pour savoir ce que j'ai retenu. J'ai répondu sans me tromper ce qui semble le ravir. Je prends finalement congé une heure plus tard, ne servant plus à rien pour la dernière étape de la potion. J'ai vraiment passer un bon moment, je ne m'attendais pas à autant apprecier le cours et je sais que plus tard je veux continuer dans cette voix. Vous devez penser que c'est un peu tot pour décider de mon avenir mais moi je pense que non, je ne pourrais pas vous l'expliquez, mais j'ai le sentiment d'être chez moi quand je potionne. Et puis à présent j'ai un but réel et je vais tout faire pour y parvenir. C'est sur cette optique que je termine ma journée.

Le lendemain suite à la demande du professeur Snape, je me rend dans la salle de classe de potion à la même heure qu'hier. Après un bonjour, Snape me demande de le suivre et me montre ce qu'est devenu ma potion. On peux effectivement voir qu'elle n'est plus liquide mais au contraire qu'elle semble compact tel une crème. Il ne reste plus qu'à la mélanger à nouveau pour bien qu'elle soit bien homogène puis la mettre en pot. Après avoir tournée ce qui me semble des heures, le professeur semble enfin satisfait et on l'à met dans plusieurs pots qui, pour la plupart finiront à l'infirmerie. Il m'explique ensuite qu'il suffit de l'appliquer deux fois par jours jusqu'à disparition de la cicatrice. Ayant bien travaillé, il m'en donne même un pot et je lui adresse un immense sourire suivis d'un grand merci. Il semble surpris de ma réaction, mais aussi content. De mon coté, je suis fier de moi d'avoir réussit la potion. Certes avec de l'aide, mais j'y ai participé. Et puis, je ne pensais pas qu'elle finirait à l'infirmerie, c'est pour dire. On discute encore quelque temps puis, après un aurevoir je décide d'allez rendre visite à Hagrid et Sismira. Elle semble ravie de me voir, même si elle à la taille d'un gros chien à présent. Je racconte vite fait ce que j'ai appris sur elle à Hagrid qui ne m'écoute que d'une oreille et après être sûr que la dragone va bien, je retourne au chateau afin de manger. Le soir, je m'endors rapidement, la fabrication de la potion m'ayant fatigué plus que je le pensais.

Les derniers jours de mes vacances sont passés aussi vite que les autres. Elles ont été remplie d'aventure et de connaissance, mais j'ai quand même hâte de revoir mes amis. D'ailleurs quand je regarde l'heure, je vois qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je me rend donc devant les grandes portes du château et trépigne intérieurement d'impatience. Un flot d'élève ne met pas longtemps à arriver en groupe plus ou moins gros. Je cherche mes amis des yeux dans la foule, mais ne repère personne pour le moment jusqu'à ce qu'un boulet de canon au cheveux crépu me saute littéralement dans les bras manquant, de nous renverser par le même occasion. Je sers le boulet de canon contre moi avec joie. Je pense que vous avez compris sans mal qu'il s'agit d'Hermione.

 **\- Harry! Tu m'as trop manqué!**

 **\- Toi aussi Mione, toi aussi.**

Je lui fais un gros bisous sur la joue puis l'écarte de moi afin que je puisse respirer un peu et surtout la contemplé. Ce n'est pas que mais elle a une sacré poigne. Je lui demande si elle a passé de bonne vacances. Elle commence alors à me raconter tout ce qu'elle a fait, le tout avec moult détail. Je l'écoutes avec le sourire. Elle me demande ensuite ce que j'ai fais. Je vais pour lui répondre quand les autres arrivent. Les filles me font la bises et les garçons me serre la main.

 **\- Alors microbe content de nous revoir?** Me dit Blaise avec le sourire.

 **\- Avant que tu ouvre la bouche, oui je l'étais. A présent je regrette un peu.** Je lui réponds de la même manière.

 **\- Ah bah je vois qu'on est toujours bien accueillit ici.** Blaise croise les bras et boude dans son coin

 **\- Tu t'en remettra vieux.** Théo d'une fausse compassion.

 **\- Bon alors Harry quelle nouvelle à nous raconter?** **Tu as été assez vague dans tes lettres.** Me demande Pansy.

Je leurs fais signe de me suivre et tout en nous dirigeant vers un endroit tranquille, je commence à leurs relaté mes vacances du moins le coté le plus banale, l'épisode du repas de noël les dégouttes au plus haut point, mais les fait rire. Mione, qui nous accompagne accrocher à mon bras, rigole vertement. Il est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant, on n'a jamais été séparé aussi longtemps, même en vivant chez les Dursley.

 **\- Oui désolé pour mon coté vague dans les lettres, mais j'ai préféré ne rien dire de trop important au cas où, mais j'ai plein de chose à vous dire et pas des moindres.**

 **\- Je vois que tu as bien organisé ton temps libre.** Me dit Théo

Au bout d'un moment, nous trouvons une salle de classe vide et on s'y installe. Hermione s'assure que personne ne nous dérangera avec la porte et Théo nous créer des sièges confortables d'un sors simple appris chez lui. Une fois installé, Mione bien calé contre moi, je m'empresse de leur raconter tout ce qui m'est arrivé, en passant par Sismira, ainsi que tout ce que m'a raconté Quirell et ma déduction suite à cela. Je passe bien sur sous silence le fait que le professeur Quirell ne bégayait plus au bout d'un moment comme je lui ai promis. Je leur parle également de la cape d'invisibilité que j'ai reçus et de mon cours de potion avec le professeur Snape et mon but de faire ma carrière dans ce domaine. Je suis coupé plus d'une fois dans mon récits, mais je leurs fais signe que je leurs répondrais une fois que j'aurais terminer. Ce que je fais, du moins une fois qu'ils me posent de nouveau leurs questions.

 **\- Dit moi 'Ry, comment ça ce fait que le professeur Quirell t'ai parlé de la pierre philosophale? Il t'a vue en train de faire des recherches?**

 **\- Absolument pas, il voulait me parler à propos de je ne sais plus quoi. Et comme j'avais des questions à lui poser j'en ai profité pour lui demander des informations sur Nicolas Flamel. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde.**

 **\- Tu as bien fait** , me dis Mione, **mais c'était pas un peu risqué quand même? C'est un professeur, il aurait pu te demander où tu en a entendu parler.**

 **\- C'est vrai, mais après ce n'est qu'un personnage célèbre, des élèves de 6éme ou 7éme année auraient pu en parler dans les couloirs.**

 **\- En effet, tu marques un point.** Dit-elle. **Au moins maintenant on sait ce qu'il y a dans le coffre puis sous la trappe.**

Après quelques secondes de silence, Blaise semble ce rappeler de quelque chose vue qu'il me demande soudainement.

 **\- Attend tu as bien dis que le garde chasse a un dragon? Ou a t-il trouvé l'œuf? Tu sais de quel race est le dragon?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai bien dis qu'Hagrid avait un dragon, du moins une dragonne. Elle s'appelle Sismira mais Hagrid la nommé Norbert.** Devançant Blaise j'enchaîne rapidement. **C'est Sismira qui m'a dis son prénom. Il semblerait que je parle aussi la langue des dragons.** Ils semblent pas vraiment surpris et je note mentalement de les questionner à ce sujet. **Pour ce qui est d'où Hagrid c'est procuré l'oeuf, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'avoue avoir été trop surpris pour le lui demander. Et pour finir, je sais de quel race est Sismira. C'est une** **Noir des Hébrides** _ **.**_

 **\- Mazette, c'est pas n'importe quel dragon, tu crois que je pourrais la voir?** Demande Blaise. Je remarque aussi que les autres ne dirait pas non pour la voir aussi. Malheureusement je ne pense pas qu'Hagrid soit bien d'accord.

 **\- Je ne sais pas Blaise, ça ne tient pas de moi, mais si tu veux je demanderais à Hagrid si je peux emmener des amis avec moi à ma prochaine visite.** Ma réponse n'est pas celle qu'il attendait, mais il accepte tout de même sachant que j'avais raison.

On discute encore un peu avant de nous rendre dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir. La journée est passée extrêmement vite et demain c'est déjà la reprise des cours. Je suis à la fois dégoutté et impatient. Dégoutté car j'aurais aimé passer quelques jours tranquille avec mes amis avant la reprise, et impatient car j'ai hâte de retourner en potion et botanic. Heureusement c'est avec ces deux cours que je commence à ma plus grande joie.

La semaine de reprise se passe rapidement et sans problème, les professeurs profite de la rentrée pour nous apprendre de nouvelle chose et je peux vous dire sans mal que le cours de métamorphose est celui que je déteste le plus. Ça ne viens pas du cours, mais du professeur en lui-même. Elle est doué dans sa matière mais incompétente en tant que professeur. Laisser des élèves dans la merde et les défavorisé de cette manière uniquement parce que se sont des Serpentard et tout bonnement inadmissible. Je sais que le professeur Snape fait pareil, mais lui c'est différent car ils défavorisent toute les autres maisons. Moi de mauvaise fois? Absolument pas.

Déjà deux semaines de passés depuis la rentré de noël. Je me dirige vers ma salle commune récupérer mon livre de DCFM bêtement oublié quand j'entends une altercation qui semble se dérouler pas très loin de moi. Curieux et étant obligé de passer par là-bas, je vais voir ce qui se passe. Je tourne dans le couloir quand je vois trois Gryffondor s'en prendre à un autre élève. Comment je sais que se sont des Gryffons? C'est simple, j'ai vue la salle tête du rouquin. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, quand j'entends la voix froide de Malfoy cinglé. Voix tout même remplis de peur. _Pourquoi encore moi?_ Je retiens un grognement et je me dirige vers le groupe. Règles numéro deux de la maison, ne jamais tourner le dos à un serpent en détresse, ou en danger comme vous voulez.

 **\- Alors les minous, vous vous êtes perdu?**

Oui je sais pas terrible comme approche, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux et au moins ça le mérite d'attirer leurs attention.

 **\- Qui traites-tu de minou Potter?** Ça c'est Weasley, notez la puissance de sa répartie. Elle est violente.

 **\- Potter je ne t'ai rien...** Je lui jette un regard noir, ne le laissant pas terminer sa va pas s'y mettre lui aussi, on est censé être solidaire là. Je reporte ensuite mon intention sur le rouquin.

 **\- Et bien... toi et tes amis Weasley. Que faite vous vers les dortoirs des Serpentard? Vous ne savez plus où se trouve la salle de classe et vous espérez qu'un gentil Serpentard vous aide à la trouver?** Je fais genre de regarder derrière eux et je continu. **Sincèrement Weasley, demander à Malfoy de l'aide c'est un peu stupide. Tu sais très bien que de tout les Serpentard c'est de loin celui qui vous aidera le moins. Tu veux que je te dessine un plan? Ou juste une description de la route te suffira?**

 **\- Tu nous prend pour qui Potter? Des abrutis? Ne nous confond pas avec toi et les gens de ton espèce,** rétorque le rouquin.

 **\- Ouais, on est pas stupide nous! On à pas de besoin de plan nous!** Continue un rouge et or que je ne connais pas. Ce doit être sûrement Finnigan ou Thomas.

 **\- C'est ça on avait juste un truc à régler avec Malfoy et rien qui t'intéresse alors CASSE TOI POTTER.**

Je grimace légèrement devant le cri soudain de Weasley, puis je le regarde comme si il était la chose la plus ennuyeuse et stupide du monde, je fais semblant de bailler puis je lui répond.

 **\- Malheureusement la ch... Weasley, il se trouve que c'est le seul couloir qui mène à mon dortoir et que justement j'ai besoin d'un truc qui se trouve dans le dortoir en question. Tu comprends donc que je ne peux pas me «Casser». Par contre toi et ta clique vous pouvez le faire. Vous casser je veux dire.**

À la teinte rouge que prend Weasley, ma réponse ne lui a pas plu. Pauvre petite chose. Il ouvre d'ailleurs la bouche comme un poisson qui essaye de respirer hors de l'eau et comme le poisson aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Je fais mine de regarder mon poignet, où se trouve une montre inexistante pour montrer à Weasley que je m'ennuie et que je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

 **\- Bon Weasley, tu bouges ou tu comptes imiter le poisson encore longtemps? C'est pas que mais j'ai pas que ça à faire et j'aimerais être à l'heure en cours. Contrairement à toi, j'ai ce qui s'appelle un sens de la ponctualité.**

 **\- ESPECE DE...**

 **\- Espèce de quoi monsieur Weasley.** Susurre une voix froide comme la glace.

Je regarde mon professeur, surpris de le trouver là. Je ne l'avais pas vue arrivé et il me semble passablement énerver. Vue la personne qui ce trouve à ses coté je comprend pourquoi. En même temps le professeur McGonagall semble elle aussi de mauvaise humeur.

 **\- De rien monsieur,** bafouille Weasley

 **\- Vous en êtes bien sur monsieur Weasley.** On devine bien au ton de Snape qu'il ne le croit pas une seule seconde.

 **\- Si il vous le dis Severus** , grogne le professeur McGonagall, **il me semble que vous avez cours de défense jeune gens. Filer vite avant d'être en retard.**

Comme par hasard, elle croit son petit protégé au lieu de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Cependant, je me retiens de dire quoi que ce soit. Surtout qu'ils font leur petite conversation comme si on était pas là, ce qui me vas très bien.

 **\- Oui professeur** , marmonne Weasley avant de partir, enfin essayer vue qu'il ce fait couper en chemin par la voix froide de mon directeur de maison.

 **\- Vous aurez, vous et vos acolytes, une heure de colle samedi soir pour avoir causer du grabuge dans un couloir que vous n'êtes pas censée traversé.** Je leur lance un regard ainsi qu'un sourire narquois.

 **\- Vous plaisantez Severus? Vous ne pouvez pas donner des retenus au élève pour une raison aussi triviale.** S'offusque la vieille bique.

 **\- En effet pardonnez moi Minerva, très bien vous serez en retenue pour avoir agressé un de vos camarades. Cela vous convient a présent Minerva?** Lui demande Snape d'une voix mielleuse.

 **\- Absolument pas, il n'y as pas eu agression,** rétorque t-elle vivement.

Bah voyons. C'est vrai que son petit chouchou est sage comme une image. Il ne peux donc rien avoir fait. Après tout c'est tout à fait normalement que lui et sa bande se retrouve ici alors qu'on a cours de DFCM et non de Potions. Mais bien sur... Et Malfoy à froisser sa robe lui même aussi?

 **\- Vraiment? Il me semble pourtant que la robe de Monsieur Malfoy semble bien froisser.**

Je regarde mon professeur surpris, a croire qu'il a lu dans ma tête.

 **\- Il peut très bien avoir froissé sa robe avant de venir Severus, ne jouer pas sur les mots.**

 **\- On voit bien que vous ne connaissez pas le jeune Malfoy Minerva, mais il est vrai qu'il n'est pas un gryffondor. Il vous intéresse moins.** Susurre la voix du professeur de Potion.

 **\- Je ne vous permet pas Severus,** suffoque la McGo a mon plus grand plaisir.

 **\- Oh mais je me le permet Minerva.** Je me retiens de ricaner face au ton de Snape.

 **\- Si c'est ainsi, jeune gens,** dit-elle en nous regardant Malfoy et moi, **vous serez aussi en retenue samedi soir pour le «grabuge» crée dans ce couloir. Vous recevrez une lettre vous indiquant l'heure et le lieu de votre retenu. Et pas un mot Severus,** cingle t-elle avant de partir en emmenant le rouquin et sa bande avec elle. Je lui lance un regard noir espérant mentalement que son affreux chapeau prenne feu. Ce qui n'arrive pas. Dommage.

 **\- Je ne peux rien faire pour votre retenue jeune gens, mais je vous conseil de vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas être en retard à votre cours.**

Sur ce le professeur Snape par nous laissant là quelque peu abasourdi et indigné. Génial, j'aide un camarade et je me prends une heure de colle à cause d'un stupide rouquin. Je suis entrain de fulminer contre ces satanés Gryffons quand la voix de Malfoy se fait entendre.

 **\- Merci Potter.**

Je me retourne vivement vers Malfoy, n'étant pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. Il m'a remercié? Moi? Je me retiens d'ailleurs de me gratter l'oreille des fois que j'ai mal compris ou alors j'ai simplement changer de monde... Ça peut marcher aussi.

 **\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça** , marmonne-t-il. D'un coté, il veut que le regarde comment? On se parle rarement et pas forcement de manière civilisé et là il me remercie sans préambule ni même de manière détourné. S **ans ton intervention je ne m'en serais pas sorti qu'avec une robe froisser.**

 **\- De rien Malfoy, je passais par la c'est tout. Et puis je nous ai fais gagné une heure de colle.**

 **\- C'est vrai, mais au moins je suis intacte. Sur ce Potter, il faut que je change de robe.**

Je le regard partir en levant les yeux, Malfoy et son apparence, puis le suit quelques instant pour récupérer mon foutu livre. Une fois récupéré je cours aussi vite que possible pour ne pas être en retard. J'arrive juste avant l'ultime sonnerie sous l'œil surpris du professeur Quirell et les moqueries des Gryffondor. Heureusement le reste de la semaine se passe sans encombre, hormis la mauvaise humeur de Weasley et la lettre nous indiquant l'heure et le lieu de la colle. Elle sera donc samedi soir à 19h avec Hagrid. Je m'attendais à pire. Malfoy lui, à moins pire au vue de ses protestations, protestation que j'ignore au risque de m'énerver contre lui.

C'est donc dans cette humeur que nous arrivons au jour fatidique, jours où a lieu le second match de Quiddich de l'année. Aujourd'hui le combat ce joue Serdaigle contre Gryffondor, combat qui se déroule dans moins d'une heure. On a prévue d'y allez avec Hermione, même si ça veux dire se retrouver dans les gradins des aigles, juste après le repas. Étant donner que l'équipe des rouge et or est des plus nul, hormis les batteurs, on ne s'attend pas au match du siècle. De mon coté j'y vais uniquement pour Mione et parce que Blaise risque de faire une syncope si on y vas pas tous.

 **\- Et bien, c'est chaleureux dans le coin.** Dit Pansy. Vous comprendrez bien sur qu'elle ne parle pas de la température.

 **\- Ne soit pas étonner Pansy, tu sais très bien que les Serpentard ne sont pas trop aimé. Même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi, vous êtes pas pire que les autres maisons. Enfin bon, ils doivent croire que vous comptez jouer un mauvais tour.** Nous dit Hermione. Si elle savait tout ce qu'on dit sur nous.

 **\- J'ai presque envie d'en faire un tu vois. Juste pour leurs faire plaisir.**

 **\- N'y pense pas Blaise, ça risque de crée des ennuis à Mione. Et puis autant évité d'ajouté des raisons au autres pour nous déteste.** Bon après j'avoue que même en faisant qu'éternuer, on pourrait nous accuser d'avoir voulut assassiner le ministre.

 **\- Harry a raison Blaise, soit sage pour une fois, sinon je te traîne hors des gradins et pas de match pour toi,** le menace Daphné.

Menace qui semble marcher puisqu'on entend plus Blaise de tout le match. Match qui avait débuté lors de nos échanges. Et comme je le pensais, il ne fut pas fameux. Les Gryffondor ont perdu royalement n'ayant marqué que 60 points contre 210 pour les Serdaigle. En regardant le match, j'ai rapidement remarqué que en dehors des jumeaux et du gardien, les autres joueurs des gryffons ne se donnait pas la peine. Comme si jouer contre Serdaigle n'était qu'un match mineure pour eux et sans intérêt. Ils auraient mieux fait de se donner à fond vu comment ils se sont fait laminer. Par contre, l'équipe de Serdaigle avait une bonne formation et il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de jouer contre eux lors du prochaine match. Je félicite Mione comme c'est sa maison qui a gagné, bien que ce ne soit pas un sport qui la passionne. Sauf quand je joue bizarrement. Enfin, dans ces moments-là je sais que je joue avec ses nerfs avec mes cabrioles. Nous sortons finalement des tribunes. Ayant encore du temps avant ma retenue, nous allons nous poser quelque part pour discuter un peu. Principalement du match qui vient de ce dérouler, même si Mione et Théo eux parlent des cours. Au bout d'un moment Blaise me demande si j'ai une idée de ce que je vais faire en retenu. Je lui dis que non car franchement, je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire chez le garde-chasse. Enfin, je vois le bon coté des choses, je vais pouvoir revoir Sismira et puis sa devrait bien se passer, je serai seul avec Malfoy et Hagrid. Si seulement c'était vrai...

Le temps passe plus vite que je ne le pensais et je quitte rapidement mes amis pour rejoindre Malfoy devant la grande porte. Celui-ci est déjà au coté de Rusard. Je salue rapidement le blond qui me réponds de la même manière puis me tourne vers le concierge pour lui dire bonjour, prenant des ses nouvelles. Rusard me réponds sans méchanceté sous l'œil étonné voir choquer de mon camarade. Je pensais qu'on allait partir juste après mon arrivé mais ce n'est pas le cas.

 **\- Monsieur Rusard, nous attendons d'autre personnes?** _Faite que ce ne soit pas la bande d'idiot, je vous en priiiiie._

 **\- Oui, trois gryffondors. Le professeur Snape les a collé avec vous**. _Nooooooonnnn._

 **\- Je crois que c'est la pire soirée de toute ma vie.** Dit Malfoy qui ouvre la bouche depuis la deuxième fois

 **\- Je pense que nous sommes deux sur ce coup-là Malfoy.** Les soirées chez les Dursley ne sont pas comparable.

Nous échangeons un regard complice. A mon plus grand étonnement. Je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher plus en avant sur ce fait, que le trio se la ramène. En retard comme d'habitude. Le concierge leur faire part de son point de vue puis nous nous mettons en route pour la cabane du garde chasse. Rusard nous raconte comment était châtier les élèves dans l'ancien temps et qu'il regrette que le directeur refuse toujours d'y remettre au goût du jours. Je retiens difficilement un frisson d'horreur devant les punitions cité. Je ressers mon écharpe autour du cou sous l'effet de l'horreur et d'un coup de vent assez vicieux. Ce n'est pas que mais il fait froid dehors. On arrive finalement auprès de Hagrid et je vois que celui-ci est armé d'une arbalète. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers la cabane, je ne vois rien mais cependant je peux entendre la dragonne marmonner qu'elle n'a pas assez de place dans cette chose appeler maison. Elle doit avoir encore pas mal grandit depuis la dernière fois.

 **\- Bonsoir Hagrid, voici les garnements qui sont en colle avec vous ce soir.**

 **\- Merci Argus.** Hagrid semble inquiet mais inquiet à propos de quoi?

 **\- Pourquoi on doit faire notre heure de colle avec vous?** Forcement, il fallait que Weasley ouvre la bouche

 **\- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir le professeur Snape si tu préfères, la belette, je suis sur qu'il a quelques chaudrons à récurer.** La voix cinglante de Malfoy vient de se faire entendre. D'un coté, il n'a pas tord.

 **\- Tu..**

 **\- Silence!** Je sursaute légèrement en entendant la grosse voix de Hagrid. V **ous passerez votre heure avec moi. Nous devons retrouver une licorne blessée dans la foret interdite.**

 **\- Mais … Mais... On a pas le droit d'y allez!** Couine Finnigan.

Non mais quel bande de mauviette. Personnellement, j'ai hâte d'y aller. Cette foret m'intrigue. Draco à coté de moi devient un peu plus blanc que la normale. Il ne semble pas enchanté d'y allez.

 **\- Bien suivez-moi.**

N'ayant pas le choix, nous suivons Hagrid au cœur de la foret. Je regarde tout autour de moi avec intérêt. Pour le moment, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dangereux ici. On marche pendant environ un quart d'heure quand Hagrid s'arrête enfin.

 **\- Nous allons nous séparer. Malfoy et Harry vous irez à droite et vous trois avec moi. Si vous voyez quoi que se soit envoyer de la lumière avec votre baguette. Rouge pour des ennuis et verte si vous trouvez la licorne. Vous avez compris?**

 **\- D'accord mais je veux le chien avec nous,** couine Malfoy.

 **\- Très bien, mais je te préviens, c'est une vrai poule mouiller.**

Malfoy semble tétanisé, je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et lui prends le bras afin de l'entraîner avec moi. J'ai cependant le temps de voir le sourire suffisant plaqué sur les lèvres de Weasley. Si il croit que sa change quelque chose qu'on soit sans adulte, il se goure carrément. On marche sans rien dire pendant un petit moment quand une question que revient en tête.

 **\- Au fait Malfoy pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec Crabbe et Goyle quand la bande à Weasley t'es tombé dessus.** Après tout depuis la rentrée, je n'ai jamais vu, en dehors de notre dortoir, Malfoy sans ses deux gorilles idiots. Je le vois hésité à me répondre comme si il allait me dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

 **\- Je leur avait dit de ne pas m'attendre, j'avais juste un truc à prendre dans la chambre. Je ne pensais pas que des Gryffondors seraient assez bête pour venir dans ce couloir.** Je ricane légèrement et j'ai le droit à un regard noir.

 **\- Désolé mais avoue que tu parles de la belette et des deux idiots qui le suivent comme un petit chien.** Je n'ai bien sur pas rit pour lui. Je vois le coin de sa lèvre se relever légèrement. L'aurais-je amuser?

 **\- Pas faux Potter.**

Sans que je m'en rende compte, nous parlons sans nous insulter ni rien. Nous parlons même cordialement et contrairement à ce que je pensais, Malfoy est intéressant. Je pense sincèrement que nous pouvons devenir amis si il y mettait un peu du sien. Malfoy en oubli même où on est quand on vient à parler de potion. Il est autant passionner que moi. J'allais lui parler de la potion effectuer avec Snape quand un bruit se fait entendre.

 **\- Tu as entendu?** Me demande Draco.

 **\- Oui, je crois que sa venait de là-bas.** Je l'entraîne dans la direction du bruit malgré les protestation du blond, qui lui voulait au contraire, filer loin de ce bruit.

Nous avons à peine fait quelques pas que j'aperçois une silhouette capuchonnée penchée sur une licorne visiblement morte depuis longtemps. J'ai comme l'impression de connaître la silhouette en face de moi et bizarrement, je ne ressens aucune peur. Comme si je savais, qu'elle ne ferait jamais de mal.

 **\- Et bien bonne appétit.** La phrase est sorti toute seule. Comme un réflexe vieux comme le monde.

Draco tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Bon j'avoue que ce que je viens de dire laisse un peu à désirer. Une licorne ce fait sucer le sang par une chose inconnu et moi bêtement je lui dit bonne appétit mais ce n'est pas de ma faute quelqu'un mange, c'est la moindre des politesses. La silhouette se redresse à mes paroles et me fixe quelque instant comme si elle cherchait à voir qui nous sommes et puis contre toute attente, elle fait simplement demi-tour et pars dans le cœur de la foret après m'avoir remercier en fourchelangue.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris Harry?** Le blond a croisé les bras et me regarde comme si j'étais bon à enfermer.

 **\- Tient tu m'as appeler Harry!**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le sujet!** Certes mais quand même c'est la première fois qu'il utilise mon prénom.

 **\- Désolé. Oui je sais j'aurai pas du dire un truc comme sa mais c'est sortit tout seul et puis j'avais le pressentiment qu'on ne risquait rien.**

 **\- Un pressentiment? Tu as joué nos vies sur un pressentiment?** Le blond semble de plus en plus contrarier.

 **\- Rooo sa va Draco, on a rien ne fait pas ta mijaurée.** Draco émet un son outré par mes mots mais je n'en tiens pas compte. **Bon si, on prévenait les autres pour la licorne?**

 **\- Et bien après toi, tu sembles avoir la situation bien en main.** Boude le blondinet.

 **\- Hum... les sortilèges ne sont pas mon fort alors si tu pouvais le faire je t'en serais reconnaissant.** Je lui adresse un sourire contrit

Il ferme les yeux et se pince l'arrête du nez d'un geste désespéré. Cependant, il se retient bien de me faire la moindre remarque. Il sort sa baguette et lance un sort. Peu de temps après, les autres arrivent. Hagrid se rend directement vers la licorne mais il n'y a plus à rien à faire alors je ne vois pas trop il va vers elle. Il retourne ensuite auprès de nous. De l'autre coté, je peux voir que le rouquin est déçut de nous savoir toujours en vie et cela sans égratignure. Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire. Draco à mes cotés me chuchote qu'il faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner ce qui me fait légèrement rire.

 **\- Elle était déjà comme sa quand vous êtes arrivez? Il n'y avait rien ou personne avec elle?** Nous demandes Hagrid. Je réponds avant que Draco ne dise quoi que ce soit.

 **\- Non, il n'y avait rien. On vous a prévenu des qu'on a trouvé la licorne.** Hagrid me regarde comme si il doutait de mes paroles mais je me contente de le fixer stoïquement.

 **\- Bien. Retournons au château, la retenu est terminé. Vous pouvez aller manger.**

Il se met alors en route et nous le suivons sans rien dire. Même Weasley ne tente rien. Il est vrai que lui et ses acolytes ne font pas trop les fiers en ses lieux. Il nous raccompagne au porte de la grande salle puis part de son coté. On rejoins les autres à notre table. Je vois bien que Draco a envie de me demander pourquoi j'ai menti mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour répondre à ses questions. Bien sur les autres me font passer un interrogatoire mais je leur dis qu'on verra cela dans la salle commune. Le sujet dérive sur des sujets plus légers et même Draco prend par à la conversation à l'étonnement de tout le monde. Pour une fois, je mange à ma faim sans que Daphné ai besoin d'en rajouter dans mon assiette.

Une fois le repas finit, on retourne dans notre dortoir. Voulant être tranquille, on se cale tous sur les lits de notre chambre. Je leur raconte alors tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la retenu. Je vois à leur réaction qu'il me prenne également pour un fou.

 **\- Oui oui je sais, j'ai eu une réaction inapproprié, Draco me l'a déjà dis pas besoin d'en rajouter.** Dis-je ne marmonnant.

 **\- Non mais avoue que ce n'est pas normal comme réaction Harry.** Me dit Pansy.

 **\- Oui bon on ne vas pas en faire tout un fromage non plus.**

Je me frotte le cou d'embarras. Tout le monde me dit ce qu'il pense en même temps et je me contente de lever les yeux au ciel. On discutes encore pendant un petit moment puis on va tous se coucher. Personnellement, je ne m'endors pas dans l'immédiat, j'ai la tête pleine de question et de pensée. Je ne sais pas trop ce que dois croire ou si je me fais simplement des films. Non seulement, j'ai eu le pressentiment que la silhouette de la foret ne nous ferait rien mais en plus j'ai eu l'impression de la connaître, ce qui ne peut pas être possible étant donné que c'est la première fois que je la voyais. Non? Et puis, la silhouette m'a parler en fourchelangue, don qu'on m'a dit être rare. J'ai beau retourné le tout dans ma tête je n'ai aucune réponse qui me vient et décide de voir si le temps m'apportera les réponses à un moment donné. Sur cette bonne résolution, je m'endors finalement.

Les jours passent et je n'ai toujours pas de réponses à mes questions, mais j'ai plusieurs fois eu d'agréable discutions avec le professeur Quirell. Nous avons parler de divers sujet et peu à peu, je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas uniquement un professeur. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose. Et puis certaine chose dont il me parle me font penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Certes étant un professeur Quirell peut connaître pas mal de choses mais de là savoir des petits détails privée d'une personne alors que personne d'autre ne sait rien est quand même étrange. Je ne sais pas si je dois faire part de ma théorie à quelqu'un. A un autre professeur? Le directeur et la vieille peau sont bien sur exclut de la liste. Quand aux autres, ils me prendraient tous pour un fou sans compter qu'ils iraient sûrement le rapporter au Directeur. Il ne reste que le professeur Snape. Je pense que lui m'écoutera sans me juger et me dira vraiment ce qu'il pense, même si il s'agit de faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour déficience mental. Je vais encore attendre quelques jours, puis j'irai voir mon directeur de maison pour lui faire part de mon intuition, espérant ne pas me faire rabrouer sec. Je termine donc la journée sur cette optique.

C'est seulement deux jours plus tard que je me décide enfin à aller parler à mon directeur. Nous sommes un dimanche. C'est le seul jour que j'ai de libre et surtout un jour où je ne risque pas de déranger Snape pendant un cours. J'espère cependant qu'il ne corrige pas ses copies. Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas déranger en dehors des questions sur les potions que je lui pose de temps en temps. Je frappe à la porte de la classe et attend une réponse avant de rentré.

 **\- Mr Potter? Que puis-je faire pour vous?** Bien, il ne semble pas énerver par quelque chose ou autre. C'est un bon point.

 **\- Bonjour, Professeur. J'aimerais vous faire part de quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas trop comment vous en parlez.**

 **\- Venez vous asseoir Mr Potter. Ensuite commencer par le début,** **me semble peut être une bonne solution.** Non sans blague? Aurait-il le sens de l'humour? Je vais tout de même m'asseoir sur la chaise en face de son bureau.

 **\- Et bien voilà... Je crois..** Je le vois hausser un sourcils me montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas toute la journée. Ok Ok j'ai compris le message. Je souffle un bon coup et me lance. **Je pense que le professeur Quirell n'es pas la personne qu'il prétends être.**

 **\- Je pense que vous devrez faire attention à ce que vous dites Monsieur Potter, ce sont des accusations qui peuvent vous valoir le renvoi.**

 **\- Je sais monsieur, mais j'ai cette impression depuis que j'ai parlé avec lui pendant les vacances et elle ne fait que se renforcer à chacune de nos conversations. J'ai même l'impression que le professeur Quirell pourrait être Voldemort.** Je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais j'enchaîne rapidement pour ne pas me faire couper. J **e sais que c'est absurde puisqu'il est mort, mais parfois il dit des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir. Et je crois aussi qu'il cherche la pierre philosophale qui se trouve au château.**

Un grand silence ce fait entendre suite à ma tirade. Je vois à l'expression de mon professeur qu'il semble mitigé entre énervement et désespoirs à mon encontre. Finalement, il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre.

 **\- Pour commencer Mr Potter, en effet le seigneur des ténèbres est mort, donc ça ne peut pas être lui. Quand au fait que le professeur Quirell ne soit pas celui qu'il prétends être, je ne peux rien dire mais je vous conseils de n'en parler à personne d'autre. Je vais voir de mon coté si je peux confirmer ou non vos dire.** Ouf, il ne me prends pas pour un cinglé et va même vérifier mes dires. **Maintenant, je peux savoir comment vous êtes au courant pour la pierre?** Sa voix c'est soudainement faite plus froide, et je déglutis difficilement.

 **\- Et bien, j'ai simplement fait des déductions et le professeur Quirell les a confirmé en me parlant de Nicholas Flamel. J'étais présent quand Hagrid a pris la pierre à la banque et après les journaux ont parler d'un vol.** **Sans parler du chien à trois tête qui est sur une trappe et Hagrid qui parle à tors et à travers.**

 **\- Je vois.** Snape ferme un instant les yeux et se pince l'arrête du nez. Tient Draco fait la même chose quand quelque chose le contrarie. **Après faire des accusations envers un professeur, vous me dite que vous avez enfreint le règlement et que vous êtes allez à un étage interdit c'est bien ça Mr Potter?** Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et il enchaîne. **Bien, merci d'avoir eu assez confiance en moi pour venir m'en parler, vous avez bien fait. Maintenant, plus un mot de tout cela est-ce clair?.** Je fais oui de la tête. **Je vais faire comme je n'avais rien entendu au sujet du troisième étage**. **Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.**

 **\- Merci à vous professeur de ne pas m'avoir pris pour un fou.**

D'un signe de tête il me fait comprendre que ce n'est rien, puis je me lève et sors de la salle de classe. Une fois dehors, je me sens plus léger, plus en paix. Lui avoir parler ma fais du bien. Alors que je me rend vers mes amis, je me dis que j'aurais du lui dire que mes maux de têtes apparaissait après chaque discutions avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Mais après réflexion je me dis que j'ai bien fait. Deux accusations en une journée c'est un peu trop. Je me dirige dans la grande salle où je sais trouver mes amis, quand tout à coup j'entends la voix de Weasley. Dur de le louper vu qu'il ne cherche absolument pas à se faire discret. Je me rapproche silencieusement d'eux et les écoutes et grand bien m'en fasse, car ce que j'entends me glace d'effrois. Le rouquin se vente auprès de ses deux chiens avoir vu un dragon chez Hagrid, il en vient même à raconter que son frère est éleveur de dragon en Roumanie et blablabla. Non mais sérieux, il ne peut pas se la fermer, on va finir par les entendre. Il faut que je sorte la dragonne de chez Hagrid avant qu'un professeur s'en occupe. Et vite.

 **\- Sismira...**

A suivre...

Que dire, que dire, que dire. Encore merci de nous suivre aussi loin. Pas de pov cette fois, mais sûrement dans le prochain chapitre. Toutes nos excuses pour le léger retard, ainsi que pour les éventuels fautes. Soyez indulgent dessus s'il vous plait *regard de chiot*. Pour revenir au question habituel, avez vous un pov en particulier qui vous intéresserais? En tout cas merci de nous laisser une petite review on ne dit jamais non pour connaitre vos impressions :D  
A bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7

_Pour commencer, on voudrait remercier toute les nouvelles personnes qui nous suivent. Merci beaucoup. Ensuite on voudrait aussi vous remercier pour toute vos reviews qui nous font toujours autant plaisir. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça nous motive pour écrire et surtout pour donner le meilleur de nous même à chaque chapitre. C'est un peu grâce à vous qu'on est déjà à 7 chapitres. Donc merci à vous._

 _Autre chose, on s'excuse pour le retard, ainsi que pour les fautes que vous trouverez dans ce texte. On fait de notre mieux, mais certaines, voir beaucoup, nous échappe encore. Sur ce, on vous souhaite une bonne lectures._

 **Réponse aux reviews.**

 **Aya31: Merci beaucoup, on est ravies qu'il t'ai plus :D**

 **Ipso: hahaha patience petite, patience. Tu aura enfin la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Depuis le temps que tu nous bassine avec ça ;). Pour Sismira t'inquiète tout viendra au moment donner et oui c'est cool qu'il puisse lui parler. Ça change un peu.**

 **Nathydemon: merci beaucoup. Hahaha qui n'a pas envie de lui en donner hein? J'aimerais connaître sa réaction si c'est à lui que ça arrivait tien ;)**

 **Adenoide: Hey merci pour tes nombreuses reviews c'est super gentil. Merci aussi pour ton idée pour les potions, on note ça pour plus tard =).**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **\- Sismira...**

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je sais que pour le moment elle ne risque rien, mais il faut absolument que je la sorte de chez Hagrid avant qu'un professeur ou même le directeur prennent vent de cette nouvelle et s'en occupe. Qui sait où sera envoyé la Dragonne et ce qu'il adviendra d'elle. Je ne préfère pas savoir. L'avantage, c'est que je sais exactement où je vais la cacher. J'y ai pensé directement quand j'ai trouvé des informations sur elle à la bibliothèque. Le seul hic, c'est de la faire sortir en toute discrétion et vue ça taille, ça ne risque pas d'être facile. Je suis en train de réfléchir à une solution quand mon cerveau se met tout un coup en marche. Je me retiens de me frapper le front devant ma stupidité. Ma cape! Elle sera parfaite pour la faire sortir en toute discrétion. Et puis, je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir enfin l'occasion de l'utiliser. Depuis que je l'ai eu à noël, je ne l'ai sortis qu'une seule fois: pour la montrer aux autres et depuis, elle prend la poussière dans ma valise. Par contre, je vais avoir besoin d'aide et je sais exactement à qui demander. Reste à savoir si il va accepter ou non. Même si je pense qu'il y aura pas de risque. Revenant à l'instant présent, je tends encore un peu l'oreille histoire de voir si la belette va lâcher d'autre information utile, mais finalement, ils sont trop loin pour que je les entende et si je m'approche je risque de me faire remarquer. Ce que je ne veux à aucun prix. Après un soupir résigné et quelque peu angoissé, je me rends dans la grande salle pour rejoindre les autres. Arrivé dans la pièce je fais un signe à Mione, auquel elle me répond avec un froncement de sourcil. Elle a devinée que quelque chose n'allait pas, je la rassure d'un léger signe de tête, puis je m'assois à coté de Théo. A peine je pose une fesse qu'ils me sautent tous dessus, me demandant tous en même temps où j'étais passé. Je prend le temps de m'installer correctement puis, remarquant qu'ils ne montrent aucun signes pour se taire, je leurs fait signe de se calmer avec mes mains. Une fois qu'ils sont à peu prêt calme, je leurs explique la raison de mon retard.

 **\- Je devais parler de quelque chose à notre directeur de maison, ça a juste duré plus longtemps que prévue.**

 **\- Rien de grave j'espère?** Me demande Théo. **Tu as l'air contrarié par quelque chose.**

 **\- Non rien de grave,** il semble rassuré par ces paroles, **et je suis contrarié à cause de Weasley,** je baisse la voix afin qu'aucune oreilles indiscrètes ne nous entendent. **Sismira est peut-être en danger. Il l'a vue chez le garde-chasse et il n'arrête pas de s'en vanter auprès de ses deux chiens et cela de façon tout sauf discrète. Si toute l'école n'est pas au courant demain, je veux bien embrasser sur la bouche le professeur Dumbledore.**

 **\- Sismira?** Demande Draco. J'avais oublié que ce dernier n'était pas courant pour la dragonne.

 **\- C'est un dragon. Hagrid a trouvé un œuf de dragon je ne sais où et bien entendu, il a décidé de l'élever. La dragonne, vue que c'est une femelle, s'appelle Sismira, même si au yeux de Hagrid elle s'appelle Norbert.** Je me tourne ensuite vers les autres et surtout Blaise sans faire attention au yeux rond de Draco et sa bouche ouverte pour dire quelque chose. **Blaise j'aurai besoin de toi ce soir après le couvre feu.**

 **\- Bien sur.** Il a répondu sans hésitation, sans même réfléchir à ce que je pourrais lui demander et je l'en remercie.

 **\- Comment comptes-tu t'occuper de çà et surtout où vas tu l'as cacher?** Me demande Pansy.

 **\- Avec la cape, elle va enfin m'être utile et ensuite, on l'emmènera dans la foret. Elle aura tout l'espace qui lui faudra et je pense toute la nourriture nécessaire. L'avantage, c'est que la foret est juste à coté de la cabane donc on pourra l'y emmener rapidement.**

 **\- C'est un bon plan. Mais pourquoi moi?** Demande Blaise

 **\- Il me semble que tu voulais la voir et je me suis dit que sa serait l'occasion. Et puis Draco n'est pas à l'aise dans la foret,** petit clin d'œil dans sa direction ce qui le fait grimacer mais il ne commente pas, **et Théo pourra plus facilement nous couvrir au château. Quand à vous les filles, Sismira est trop lourde si jamais il faut la bouger rapidement.**

J'ai anticipé les questions de ces dernières et Daphné fait semblant de bouder. Pour la forme qu'elle dit. Après cela, on sort de table et on se rend dans le parc malgré le froid pour se mettre tous d'accord pour ce soir. On embarque bien sur Mione avec nous et je lui explique tout ce que j'ai entendu sur la route. Elle semble réticente mais elle ne dit rien et nous suit malgré son désaccords apparent. Ça va être tout simple, on attendra que tout le monde soit couché puis Blaise et moi, on se glissera sous la cape pour se rendre à la cabane. Étant donné que nous somme dimanche, nous n'aurons pas à attendre longtemps avant que tout le monde aille au pays de Morphée. Restera plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur Snape et que Hagrid dorme lors de l'enlèvement. Une fois tout en règle, on parle de sujet plus léger. Le repas du soir arrive plus vite que je ne l'aurai pensé. Une fois terminé, on retourne à notre salle commune où on passe la soirée à discuter. Draco me pose une tonne de questions sur Sismira et je lui réponds tranquillement. Ce n'est pas que mais il a quelques mois à rattraper le blondinet. Il m'a dit vouloir la rencontrer un jour. Il faudra que je prévois une sortie de groupe. Comme ça tout le monde rencontrera la dragonne, sa peut toujours être utile. On laisse peu à peu nos camarades allez se coucher et les filles font également la même chose peu après les autres. Nous souhaitant bonne chance avant de partir. Quand je suis sur que tout le monde dors, je vais rapidement chercher ma cape et rejoins les derniers debout en bas.

 **\- Faite bien attention.** Nous met en garde Théo. Ce qui n'est pas forcément nécessaire mais bon, je devine qu'il s'inquiète donc je ne dis rien.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Théo, Harry est avec moi. Il ne peux rien lui arriver.** Blaise lui fait en bombant le torse.

 **\- C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète.** Rétorque Théo faussement sérieux. Ce qui fait encore une fois bouder le métisse.

Sur ces paroles, je me rapproche de Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel et met la cape sur nous avant que le métisse puisse répondre si l'envie lui prend. Je le traîne ensuite hors de la salle commune en silence et après une rapide vérification que les couloirs sont bien vide, on se rend tout droit vers la cabane. Heureusement, en chemin nous ne croisons personne, même pas Miss Teigne à mon plus grand soulagement. Une fois dehors, Blaise commence à parler en chuchotant et je fais pareil. Autant, il est plus excité qu'une puce à un buffet gratuit, autant je suis plus sur mes gardes. De loin, je ne vois aucune lumière dans la cabane ce qui me rassure. Hagrid dors et si jamais j'avais un doute, les ronflement s'échappant de la cabane aurait suffit à me rassurer. Une fois devant la porte de chez le demi-géant, je sors de sous la cape et ouvre doucement la porte. Je croise les doigts pour qu'Hagrid ne se réveil pas et au vue des ronflements qui continue ce n'est pas le cas. Après quelques secondes d'attente, je me mets alors à parler en fourchelangue. Appelant Sismira à venir.

 _ **\- Sissssmiirraaa?**_ J'entends alors remuer et je vois deux lampions apparaître et se river sur moi

 _ **\- Harrrryyyy?**_

 _ **\- Ouiiii c'esssst moiiii. Viienssss, il fauuuttt queeee tu partessss d'iciiii. Dessss humainsss ontt venduu la mécheeee de taa précenssse.**_

 _ **\- Que je viiiieeennne? Maisss je vaisss allerrrr où?**_ Elle ne semble pas rassurée ni emballée de mon idée.

 _ **\- Dansss la foret interdiiitee, tu aurasss tout l'essspaceee pouuur toiii. Maintenannnnt viensss.**_

Je recule et oblige mon ami à faire de même. Celui-ci entre temps avait enlevé la cape et fixait la porte d'entrée avec inquiétude. Plusieurs bruit sourd se font entendre ainsi qu'un juron, avant qu'un dragon apparaisse à la porte. Malgré sa taille assez imposante, elle sort sans problème, se mouvant avec grâce. La dragonne vient frotter sa tête contre moi et je la caresse quelques instant choqué par son langage. Car oui c'est mademoiselle qui a été grossière. Blaise sort un «par la barbe de merlin» mais je peux voir à sa tête que malgré son étonnement et sa légère peur, il est content d'être là. Sismira se tourne vers lui et me demande qui s'est. Je lui dit qu'il s'agit de mon ami et qu'il est venue pour m'aider à la faire sortir de chez Hagrid. Elle le fixe un petit moment, le renifle au loin et quand elle l'estime digne de confiance, elle reporte son intention sur moi.

 ** _\- Alllllez en routteee_. ** Dit-elle sautillant sur place soudainement impatiente. **_Je veuuux voiiir ma nouvveeeeelle maisoooon._**

Je passe devant pour que la dragonne me suive et Blaise surveille nos arrières en faisant attention à sa queue. Nous rentrons rapidement dans la foret et je m'y enfonce sans la moindre crainte, au contraire de Blaise qui lui hésite un instant. Je me tourne vers lui lui disant qu'il y avait rien à craindre de la forêt. En même temps qui irait nous chercher des noises avec un Dragon à nos cotés? Hormis un fou, personne. Du coin de l'œil, je vois la dragonne me doubler puis bifurquer à droite. Elle doit avoir sentit quelque chose d'intéressant et après un échange de regard, nous la suivons en courant. Après quelque minutes de marche, de multiple trébuchement et d'innombrable jurons de la part de Blaise, qui soit dis en passant à un vocabulaire des plus fournis, nous tombons sur une immense clairière.

 **\- Ouaaahhhh! Je ne savais pas qu'on trouvait ce genre de chose dans cette foret.** S'exclame Blaise émerveillé.

Je suis entièrement d'accords avec mon pote. Cette clairière est magnifique, voir magique. C'est un immense espace, entouré par un cercle d'arbres de taille différente. Au centre, se trouve un monticule de pierre où, si on regarde bien, s'y trouve une sorte de petit abris. Et posé de-ci de-là, une multitude de buisson où dansent lucioles et papillons fluorescent. Les insectes s'envolent quand Sismira court un peu dans la clairière, donnant à la scène un aspect féerique, avant de me rejoindre folle de joie.

 _ **\- Iciiiii.**_

 _ **\- Tréssss biiien Sissssmiraa.**_ Je lui adresse un sourire. Si elle s'y plaît, cela me conviens. _**J'avouuuue que c'eeest un trèèèès bon choiiix.**_

 _ **\- Ouiiii, en pluuuus il y aaaaa un abriiiii. Tu vieeeens le visiteerrrr?**_

 _ **\- Paaaas aujouuuurd'huiiii, on a paaaas le teeeemps. Maiiiis la prochaiine foiiiis si tu veuuuux. Nouuuus devoooons rentrééé avannnt d'avoiirrr dessss probèmesss.**_

Elle me regarde, triste que nous partons déjà. Je sais qu'elle aurait aimée qu'on reste plus, surtout pour visiter un peu le lieu avec elle. Histoire de se rassurer. Après quelques secondes et ce qui ressemble à un soupire, elle se blottie contre moi et me dis d'une petite voix triste que me fait fondre.

 _ **\- Mercccciiii Harrryyyy. Tu viendraaaa me revoiiiiir?**_

 ** _\- De riiiien ma beeelllle. Et ouiiiii, promiiis autaaaant que jeeee pourraiiiis._ ** Je lui caresse doucement la tête. **_A unneeee prochainneeee petiiiiteee._**

Je salue une dernière fois la dragonne puis j'entraîne Blaise avec moi. Je sens son regard sur mon dos jusqu'à ce qu'on soit hors porté de sa vue. Je me sens un peu triste de partir mais heureusement Blaise est là pour me changer les idées.

 **\- Purée c'est la première fois que je vois un dragon aussi prêt. Qu'est-ce que je dis moi, c'est la première fois que je vois un dragon et ouaaaa, c'est juste magique. Tu crois que je pourrais revenir la voir encore?**

Je souris devant l'enthousiasme de mon ami et lui promet de l'amener avec moi d'autre fois. À ma réponse, il explose silencieusement de joie. Nous somme encore dans la forêt et même si cette partie ne craint rien, d'après le garde chasse, on préfère resté discret. À la lisière de la forêt, je met la cape sur notre dos et nous courons aussi silencieusement possible vers notre dortoir. Nous avons faillis nous faire pendre par la chatte de Rusard dans le couloir principal, mais après une esquive digne d'un acrobate de haut niveau, nous l'avons évité de justesse. Une fois bien en sécurité dans notre dortoir, j'enlève la cape et avec Blaise on pouffe de rire devant la scène absurde qui vient de se passer. Une fois calmé, on monte dans notre chambre où je range la cape dans ma valise.

 **\- Alors?** Demande une voix endormie. Zombie Théo s'est réveillé. Je retiens un sourire attendris, zombie Théo est très attentif à ce qui ce passe autour de lui et si il se rend compte que je le trouve tout choupi endormie il va m'en faire baver pendant une semaine. Il déteste sa bouille d'ange au moins autant que moi ma maigreur c'est pour vous dire.

 **\- C'est tout bon, tu peux dormir.**

Je le vois acquiescer dans la nuit marmonnant une sorte de tant mieux, puis se rendormir aussitôt. Qui pourrait croire qu'il se souviendra de tout demain? C'est un mystère. Je le regarde un instant, toujours un peu attendris puis me secouant, je me change rapidement tout comme Blaise et nous allons enfin nous coucher. Je ne met pas longtemps à m'endormir surtout à présent que je sais Sismira en sécurité.

Je dors tellement bien, que le lendemain matin, je me fais réveillé par Théo et sa délicatesse légendaire. C'est donc après un grognement digne de mon amie écailleuse et dans un état second que je me prépare. Le dimanche soir était peut-être bien pour s'occuper de la dragonne mais c'est malheureusement moins drôle au réveil. Nettement moins drôle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormis que deux heures. Au bout de longue minutes, je me demande qui a eu cette idée stupide, et je me rappel avec douleur que c'était moi. Ce qui signifie que j'ai personne à blâmer. Blaise lui par contre si et son grognement me fait comprendre que j'allais subir aujourd'hui. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croit, j'ai un excellent chantage pour moi. Si il me tente de me blâmer, je le menace de ne pas l'emmener avec moi la prochaine fois. Sur cette pensée, un rire diabolique s'échappe de ma bouche sous le regard surpris de Théo et un peu inquiet de Draco.

 **\- Tu va te calmer le psychopathe à rire comme ça**? Me tanne Théo. **Tu fais peur aux enfants.**

Enfants qui proteste et jette des oreillers sur Choupi qui hurle et se cache derrière son lit en me suppliant du regard de l'aider. C'est donc avec courage et chevalerie que je le laisse à sa merde et vais me laver, prenant des vêtements avec moi au passage. C'est sur un «traite» hurlé que je ferme la porte avec un grand sourire. C'est fou comme je m'aime. Après la douche, froide bien sur, je suis un peu plus en forme mais toujours zombifié. Je retourne dans la chambre déposer mon pyjama et je découvre que la chambre, n'est plus vraiment une chambre. C'est un foutoir pas possible, des oreillers, plumes et vêtement recouvrent toute la pièce. Je regarde mes amis choqué. À trois, ils sont pires qu'une bande de douze enfants. Ce spectacle achève de me réveiller et j'explose de rire devant la tête du blondinet. Il est couvert de plume et une chaussette pend, accroché je ne sais comment à son oreille. Ce dernier l'arrache vivement de là et se dirige la tête haute dans la salle de bain, enlever toute cette sueur dégoûtante.

 **\- J'espère que vous ne comptez par sur moi pour vous aider à ranger? Vous avez crée vous même ce foutoir, vous vous débrouillez.** Dis-je au deux restant.

 **\- Rassure toi on est pas assez fou pour te demander de l'aide. Qui sait ce que tu vas nous faire avec ta baguette.** Me taquine Blaise.

 **\- Pfff, je ne suis pas un danger public contrairement à la chose rousse tu sais. J'ai juste du mal à réussir les sors.**

 **\- Et où est la différence?** Me demander fourbement Théo que je regarde faussement choqué.

 **\- La différence? Moi je ne risque pas de transformer quelqu'un ou quelque chose en un truc de pas normal. Elle est là, la différence.**

Blaise explose de rire et lance un «c'est pas faux» avant de d'utiliser un sort de rangement, suivie de très prêt par Théo. Une fois tout ranger et tout le monde prêt, nous nous dirigeons dans la grande salle rejoindre les filles qui, lasse de nous attendre, sont partie avant nous. A peine j'ai franchi les portes, que mon regard se tourne vers la table des professeurs, cherchant le demi géant des yeux. Étrangement je ne le vois pas, mais je ne m'en fais pas il doit s'inquiéter de la disparation de la dragonne. Malheureusement je note pas la disparition du citronné. Rapidement j'entends des rumeurs sur un dragon, le garde-chasse et un combat épique. Un combat épique? Quel combat épique? Je pose la question et personne ne semble savoir de quoi il s'agit. Je hausse les épaules étant certain d'avoir la réponse dans la journée. Je me félicite d'avoir «déplacer» Sismira hier soir. J'ai évité le pire.

La journée se passe tranquillement sans nouvelle apparition du garde chasse ou du directeur. Je raconte à Mione ce qui c'est passé dimanche soir et bien qu'elle soit déjà au courant, elle me gronde pour la forme, c'est plus fort qu'elle. Je rigole doucement et lui fait un bisou avant de rejoindre les autre. La journée semble interminable, les professeurs sont tous sur les nerfs et même les Serpentard n'ont pas fait les malins avec notre directeur de maison. Draco ayant même fait perdre des points à notre maison ce qui la profondément choqué. La fin de la journée arrive enfin et est accueillit avec joie, je vais rapidement dans mon dortoir me changer pour un entraînement de Quidditch plus que bienvenue et je cours en direction du stade. Étant en avance de dix bonne minutes, je profite de l'espace pour voler un peu en attendant les autres. Après une minutes d'échauffement, j'enchaîne alors virage en épingle et acrobatie quand j'entends Flint m'appeler. Je descend limite avec réticence tellement j'étais bien dans les airs. Une fois à terre et tout le monde réunis. Flint nous explique rapidement les nouvelles choses qu'il souhaite intégré dans notre stratégie. Une fois son discourt terminé, l'entraînement commence et dure plus de deux heures. Heures où Flint teste plusieurs schéma qui nous permettront de gagner contre Serdaigle. Quand il pense avoir trouvé la bonne, il nous la fait répéter une bonne dizaine de fois, rabrouant limite un joueur quand il est disposé ne serait-ce que cinq centimètres trop à gauche. Une fois tout le monde sur les rotules, Flint nous autorise enfin à nous arrêter. Je retiens de juste un «trop aimable», ne souhaitant pas continuer l'entraînement en punition. Pendant que les autres prennent leur douche et se change, moi je me repose un peu puis retourne à mon dortoir. Normalement, je devrais attendre mes camarades mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche. Bouillante de préférence. Une fois dans ma salle commune, je salue mes amis et monte directement me laver, c'est pas que mais je pue et j'ai froid. Je me prélasse pendant une bonne demi-heure sous une douche, bouillante comme prévu. Une fois ma teinte habituelle de crevette atteinte, je sors de la cabine, me sèche et met la serviette autour de mes hanches. Je prends ensuite la pommade faite avec le professeur Snape et me l'applique là où je peux. Je me rends vite comptes que je ne pourrait pas faire toute les cicatrices. Ce n'est pas que j'en ai des masses, elles sont juste inaccessibles. Et, c'est con à dire, mais je ne suis pas élastique. Je soupire puis m'habille un peu déçus. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et à peine un pied mis hors de la pièce je tombe sur Pansy.

 **\- Tout va bien Harry? Les autres se demandaient si tu avais fondu sous la douche.** Elle me fait un clin d'œil. J'ai du traîner plus que je ne le pensais.

 **\- Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas.** Je lui adresse un sourire pour lui montrer que je dis la vérité et vais à ranger la pommade quand je pense à quelque chose. Je me tourne alors vers mon amie le pot toujours en mains. **Dis tu peux m'aider pour quelque chose?**

 **\- Bien sur tout ce que tu veux.** Ce que j'aime bien avec mes amis, c'est que je peux leur demander ce que je veux, ils accepteront sans poser de questions et je dois dire que je ferai la même chose si c'est eux qui me demandait quelque chose. Je lui tends alors la pommade et enlève mon haut.

 **\- Tu peux m'en mettre sur les cicatrices s'il te plaît, je n'arrive pas à les atteindre tout seul.**

 **\- Bien sur. Tourne toi.**

Je fais ce qu'elle me demande et lui tourne le dos. Elle m'applique ensuite la pommade. Une fois terminé, elle me rend le pot et je remets mon haut.

 **\- Merci Pansy.** Je jette le pot dans ma valise. **Ah oui tient pendant que tu es là.** Je fouille dans ma valise et attrape ma bourse, prends la somme que je dois à la Serpentard et lui tend. **Tient.**

 **\- De rien, dis moi quand tu veux en mettre et je viendrais.** Elle prends ensuite les sous que je lui donne et les mets dans sa poche.

 **\- D'accord.** Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue pour la remercier et elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux, créant ainsi une coiffure hérisson. Coiffure que je m'empresse de supprimer.

 **\- Allez viens les autres vont se demander ce que l'on fabrique.**

Pansy me prend la main et m'entraîne à sa suite. Blaise ne met pas longtemps à nous demander ce que l'on fabriquait. Je lui réponds que j'ai rembourser Pansy et que je n'arrivais simplement plus à remettre la main sur mes sous dans la valise. Une excuse parfaite en soit, car il faut dire que c'est un peu le bordel dedans. Une fois tous réunis, on se rend dans la grande salle pour aller manger. Sous un «enfin» grogné par notre blondinet bien aimé et une affirmation de son ventre qui grogne bruyamment. On éclate tous de rire devant la tête horrifié de Draco. Cependant je ne dis rien car je suis aussi affamé et je ne peux que le comprendre. Même si je suis la cause de ce retard. Comme chaque fois que je rentre dans la grande salle depuis ce matin, mon regard glisse vers la table des profs. Cette fois-ci Hagrid s'y trouve, mais il semble au bord de la dépression. De là où je suis, c'est à dire à coté de la porte, je peux voir la pâleur de sa peau et ses yeux rougis. C'est pour dire. J'ai un pincement au cœur en voyant ça, car je sais que c'est en partie de ma faute. Je me promet donc d'aller lui rendre visite et de lui dire que Sismira va bien et qu'elle est en sécurité. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de lui dire pourquoi elle a du partir. Ou alors je ne lui dis rien et j'y vais juste pour prendre des nouvelles, montrer que je suis surpris et inquiet de la disparition de la dragonne. Mouais pas terrible. J'aviserais le moment venue. Je retourne mon attention sur mes amis et durant tout le repas nous parlons de tout et de rien mais surtout des innombrables devoirs qu'on a à faire. Une fois terminé, on retourne dans la salle commune se détendre. Je vais prendre un livre et m'allonge posant la tête sur les genoux de Daphné qui, d'un reflex universel, se met à me caresser les cheveux.

De temps en temps, je la dérange pour lui demander quelques renseignements sur certaines cérémonies. Principalement sur la fête de Samhain que je trouve particulièrement intéressante. En lisant le livre, j'ai vu qu'elle pouvait apporter beaucoup de chose au sorcier, la magie mère y étant convié. Je me demande pourquoi elle a été supprimé. Daphné m'explique qu'elle a été supprimé à cause des née-moldu pour éviter de les choquer et que c'est pour ça que nous fêtons à présent Halloween à la place. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant dans cette fête, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait des sacrifices humains ou autre et puis ça ne tient qu'aux adultes d'instruire les née-moldus au coutume du monde sorcier après tout ils sont une minorité. Je pense même qu'il devrait y avoir un cour pour ce genre de chose. J'ai entendu qu'il y avait étude des moldus pourquoi on n'aurait pas un cours dans le même genre mais pour apprendre au née-moldu tout ce qu'il faut sur les coutumes des sorciers? Je demande alors aux autre si ils peuvent nous apprendre à Mione et moi tout ce qu'on a savoir. Les protocoles, les fêtes tout ce genre de chose. Un livre c'est bien mais çà ne fait pas tout. Ils acceptent volontiers et je décide d'en parler à Mione avant d'organiser quoique ce soit. Je pense pas qu'elle dira non, mais je préfère tout de même lui demander. Par la suite, on traîne encore un peu puis, d'un commun accort, nous montons nous coucher. Quelques jours plus tard, est enfin annoncé le match contre Serdaigle. Autant vous dire que j'ai hâte. Il aura lieu samedi à 15h.

Le samedi arriva beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais. Le dortoir est en ébullition pour le match à venir et bizarrement, je suis beaucoup moins stressé que lors du premier match. Je hausse les épaules fessant fit de ce fait. Et puis de toute manière, je n'ai pas besoin de l'être puisque Blaise s'en chargeait à ma place. Il n'arrête pas de me faire 36 milles recommandations, sur comment me tenir correctement sur un balais, les techniques à utiliser contre l'autre équipe et autre truc ce qui commence à me taper sur le système.

 **\- Blaise! Je t'en pris la ferme!** Je ne l'ai pas dit méchamment mais bon il commence un peu à me gonfler. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Flint me l'a assez répété pendant tout les entraînement.

 **\- Désolé. Désolé!** Blaise s'assoit... enfin s'avachit lourdement à mes cotés en soufflant.

Je retourne à mon livre que je venais juste d'entamer. Cette fois, j'ai pris un de potion pour me détendre avant le match. Je traîne jusqu'à ce que je doive vraiment me rendre au vestiaire. Les autres m'accompagnent un bout de chemin avant de se séparer et de se diriger vers les gradins. Étant déjà en tenue, j'attends que mes coéquipiers soient prêt avant de les suivre. Notre capitaine, nous fait une dernière recommandation puis nous entrons sur le terrain sous les cris de joie des Serpentard et les hués des autres maisons. Habitué à ça, je n'y prête pas intention, j'ai juste hâte de décoller. A peine le professeur Bibine siffle que je décolle.

Le match fut long et difficile, l'équipe de Serdaigle est vraiment bonne et le score est serré, nous ne menons que de 10 points ce qui n'est pas beaucoup. J'entends le commentateur signaler un autre but en faveur de Serdaigle, ce qui fait que nous somme à égalité. Je cherche Flint des yeux et je vois qu'il n'est pas content, mais vraiment pas content. Il me regarde et me fait signe de trouver le vif d'or au plus vite ce que j'essaye de faire de puis un bon moment déjà. Mais bien sur je ne dis ou montre rien et je fais signe que j'ai compris.

Dix minutes plus tard alors que nous commençons à nous faire rétamé, j'attrape enfin le vif d'or juste au nez de l'attrapeur adverse ce qui fait un score de 250 à 270 pour nous, nous faisant gagner de 20 points seulement. Je descend sous les acclamations des Serpentard et des félicitations de Mione bonne perdante. Ce soir c'est la fête.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Les jours puis les semaines passent à une vitesse alarmante. Nous sommes déjà en mars et le printemps arrive à ma plus grande joie. Le temps commence peu à peu à se réchauffer et tant mieux car je n'aime pas le froid, çà me donne envie de rester au chaud sous la couette. Je serais un ours que j'hibernerais. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment possible avec les cours, les entraînements et surtout ma bande d'amis. Bref, concentrons nous, car oui je ne suis pas n'importe où, mais en cours de potion. Cette dernière est assez simple, surtout pour moi, mais un moment d'inattention et tout peu capoter. Surtout que pour ce cours, comble de malheur, Snape nous a mis en binôme avec les Gryffondor et bien sur devinez avec qui j'ai fini? Weasley! Non mais franchement avec tout les élèves, il fallait que je tombe sur lui. Le professeur veut qu'il y ai un mort dans sa classe ou quoi? Je vous assure que je l'ai entendu ricaner quand il à vue ma tête à l'annonce de mon binôme. Revenant à l'instant présent, j'attrape vivement le poignet du rouquin avant qu'il fasse une connerie. Une de plus.

 **\- Non mais sa va pas tu veux faire exploser la classe ou quoi?** Je siffle à l'encontre de mon binôme. Cet abrutit avait faillit rajouter de la bave de crapaud à la place de la bave de limace à trois tête. **C'est la fiole rouge qu'il faut mettre. Pas la jaune.**

 **\- Lâche-moi Potter!** Il retire brusquement sa main et la fiole finit pile là où je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille. C'est-à-dire dans le chaudron.

 **\- Mais c'est pas vrai tu es vraiment un danger publique toi!** Je lui réponds énerver. Si il a envie de se suicider qu'il le fasse tout seul. Weasley se tourne vers moi et m'attrape par le col.

 **\- Tu la fermes je ne t'ai...**

La potion commence alors à émettre un drôle de bruit, un mélange entre un bruit de succion et celui de bulle, le stoppant net dans sa tirade. L'instant d'après la potion explose ce qui nous asperge d'une substance verte et gluante. Je crois sincèrement que je vais lui faire la peau en fait.

 **\- Foutu Weasley** , je marmonne en grognant.

Tout cela c'est passé en seulement quelques secondes. Si bien que le professeur Snape n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que soit. J'entends des voix étouffées provenant de mes amis. Et moi, ben je n'ose pas bouger de peur de commettre un meurtre. Le seul avantage de ce qui vient de se passer est que la belette m'a finalement lâcher.

 **\- Weasley 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor! Non mais qui m'a donné un idiot pareil dans ma classe!** Entre temps, il nous enlève la substance bizarre d'un coup de baguette et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'effet secondaire...

 **\- Mais j'y suis pour rien!** **C'est Potter qui à tout fait foirer.** Je me retiens de le frapper pour le faire taire. Non mais sérieux il me met tout sur le dos et il ose répondre à Snape.

 **\- Silence! Votre incompétence à mis en danger toute la classe et en prime vous osez me répondre et accuser un de vos camarades? Non seulement je vous enlève 20 points en plus mais vous serez également en retenue avec moi pour le reste de la semaine.** Weasley ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu par le professeur. **Et ne vous avisez même pas de vous plaindre à votre directrice de maison monsieur Weasley, sinon je double la punition.** Le rouquin referme la bouche aussi sec. Même lui à compris qu'à ce stade la, il faut mieux ce la fermer.

Pendant que mon directeur crache son venin sur la carotte, je fais profile bas. Je sais que je n'ai rien à me reprocher, mais le professeur Snape semble vraiment en colère et je ne veux pas l'attiré sur moi. Un chuchotement derrière moi attire mon attention. C'est Daphné qui s'assure que je vais bien. Ce que je m'empresse d'affirmer, ce qui la rassure immédiatement. Visiblement, il y a plus de peur que de mal. Je peux voir à la tête de mes amis que le rouquin est en sursis, mais ils devront attendre, je suis en haut de la liste pour m'occuper de lui.

 **\- Le cours est terminé mettez vos potions dans une fiole et déguerpissez de ma salle!** Tout les rouges et or ne se font pas prier, certains Serpentard non plus. Seule mes amis sont encore là. Je range mes affaires sans prendre la peine de m'occuper de la potion foutu. Je rage intérieurement quand une fiole apparaît devant mon nez ce qui me fait levez les yeux.

 **\- Buvez cela Mr Potter, je ne voudrais pas que vous subissiez des effets indésirables d'une potion rater.** Je prends la potion et la bois en toute confiance.

 **\- Merci Professeur.**

 **\- Pour compenser la potion vous me ferez deux parchemins sur ses propriétés.**

Je fait oui de la tête. Remerciant mentalement le professeur de ne pas me pénaliser pour la potion rater. J'ai au moins le moyen de me rattraper grâce à ce devoir. Finalement, nous quittons la salle de classe, tous plus ou moins énervé. Heureusement, il ne reste que le cours d'astronomie mais là nous avons le temps étant donner qu'il est après le dîner. Je me rends donc à la bibliothèque avec Théo et Draco pendant que les autres retournent à la salle commune. Je raconte rapidement ma mésaventure à Mione qui lâche quelques jurons à l'encontre du rouquin, choquant ainsi par la même occasion, les deux Serpentard et me fessant rire. Il est rare qu'elle jure, mais elle a un vrai talent pour ça. Sur cette note nous faisons nos devoirs. Personnellement, je me lance directement dans le devoirs de potions, sachant que ça demande beaucoup de recherche. Je pense d'ailleurs demander au professeur Snape si il est possible que je la refasse seul car je n'aime pas rester sur un échec de ce genre, voir un échec tout court. Surtout quand je sais que je peux y arriver. Je met bien une heure pour finir le devoir et je commence celui de métamorphose avec moins enthousiasme. Quand vint l'heure du dîner, on se dirige tous vers la grande salle. Je fais une bise à Mione et on se sépare avant d'arriver à la grande salle, Draco et moi préféront déposer nos affaire dans notre salle commune avant. Retrouvant mes amis, je m'installe au coté de Pansy puis je mange tranquillement de la purée de courge gentiment servie par Daphné, quand un brouhaha encore plus important se fait entendre à la table des rouges et or. Je lève la tète dans leur direction et je ricane presque immédiatement, Blaise lui est carrément mort de rire. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui se passe? Vous vous rappelez de la potion qui a explosé? Et bien, on découvre enfin les symptôme sur Weasley et sincèrement je remercie mentalement mon professeur de sa bienveillance. Le rouquin est recouvert de point rouge comme si il avait chopé la varicelle sauf que les boutons sont énorme et ressemblent à des furoncles. C'est juste immonde.

 **\- Snape a bien fait de te donner une potion tout à l'heure.** Me lance Pansy.

 **\- Oui, je n'ai pas très envie de ressembler à une pub pour boutons. Tient on dirait qu'il n'est pas très content que je ne sois pas dans le même état que lui.** En effet, Weasley me fixe comme si il s'attendait à me voir également couvert de furoncle. _Et non mon vieux, tu es le seul dans cet état._

 **\- La prochaine fois, il s'y prendra à deux fois avant de faire n'importe quoi avec une potion.** Annonce d'une voix hautaine Draco.

Le rouquin sort subitement de la grande salle suivit par ses deux toutous. Quelques choses me dit qu'on ne le verra pas au cours d'Astronomie. Ce qui nous fera des vacances. Une fois notre repas finit, dans une meilleurs humeur, on se rend dans notre salle commune se détendre avant le cours d'astronomie où, sous la pression de Blaise, je fais une partie d'échec avec ce dernier. Bien que je sois logique, je suis absolument pas doué à ce jeu, et les pièces ne cessent de m'engueuler sous mes choix au plus grand bonheur de mon adversaire. L'heure de notre dernier cours de la journée arrive et après avoir récupéré nos affaires nous nous dirigeons vers celui-ci. Même avec l'absence de Weasley, le cours passe extrêmement lentement. Ce n'est franchement pas intéressant comme cours, je le qualifierais même d'inutile. Dès qu'il est possible de le supprimer, je le fais et je ne serai sûrement pas le seul vu les têtes endormit de mes camarades. Des que le professeur annonce la fin du cours, on sort de la salle et on va directement se coucher après une rapide douche. La journée a été riche en émotions, surtout pour moi. C'est pour ça qu'à peine installé, je m'endors rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille un peu à l'avance, une boule au ventre. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui, j'ai le sentiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose de mauvais. Passant une main dans mes cheveux je soupire en me disant que je deviens vraiment parano, mais bon chez les Dursley quand cela m'arrivait, j'étais bon pour la chasse au Harry de la part de mon cousin et de sa bande. Après un autre soupire, je repousse la couverture et vais me préparer. J'attends ensuite les autres en bas en lisant un livre de botanique, il est moins intéressante que celui de potion, mais tout aussi important. Je suis impressionné par le nombre de plantes qui existe. Les moldus n'en connaissent même pas un tiers. Ce qui semble être une demi-heure plus tard, mes camarades me rejoignent. Depuis le temps, plus personne n'est surpris de me voir debout avant tout le monde. Après les salutations d'usage, on se rend dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Je salue ma meilleure amie à sa table avec ses amis puis jette un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor. Il n'y a pas grand monde encore et surtout la carotte n'est pas là. Je mange mes œufs brouillés quand Weasley arrive. Les furoncles sont encore pire que la veille. J'ai même l'impression qu'ils ont changé de couleur, ce qui s'accorde bien avec le teint rouge de la belette. Celui-ci m'assassine d'ailleurs du regard. Sans que je puisse le retenir, un violent frisson me parcourt le corps. Mon mauvais pressentiment refait surface avec plus d'intensité. Je ne montre évidemment rien, mais je me secoue mentalement et retourne à mon petit déjeuné. J'ai presque terminé quand un cri inhumain se fait entendre. Nous nous tournons tous vers le bruit pour voir Weasley debout entrain de hurler de terreur. En effet, ses furoncles s'étaient tous transformés en une chose velus avec des pattes. Une centaine de belles araignées lui couraient partout sur tout le corps. Du coin de l'œil, je vois la vielle McGonagall et le directeur se diriger rapidement vers lui, baguette sortie.

 **\- Finnigan et Thomas emmené le rapidement à l'infirmerie!** Dit-il après avoir jeter quelques sorts inutiles sur lui.

Il serait tant qu'ils agissent surtout qu'il était à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil. Quelque uns d'entre nous se mirent à ricaner, même moi j'aborde un sourire aux lèvres ravis du spectacle. Finalement, la journée ne serait peut-être pas si pourrit que çà. Le spectacle étant terminé, on se rend à nos cours, le cas Weasley étant au centre de nos conversations. Comme je m'y attendais, le rouquin n'est présent à aucun cours de la journée. Du moins, il n'était pas là à ceux que nous avions en commun l'après-midi. Toute la journée, mon impression est resté, si bien que mon humeur commence à s'en ressentir. Autant chez les Dursley, je savais ce qui allait me tomber dessus autant là, je ne sais pas et cela me met un peu sur les nerfs. Mes amis ont essayé de comprendre ce qui ce passe, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Alors que Blaise est soulagé de ne pas voir Weasley à table, moi je suis plutôt inquiet. Depuis le temps, l'infirmière aurait dut le guérir. Il doit sûrement être entrain de préparer un mauvais coup. Ne dîtes pas que je suis parano, c'est l'expérience qui parle. Et puis nous avez pas vue le regard de la chose rousse avant la transformation de ses furoncles. Finalement, le soir je me rends à mon entraînement en me disant que j'allais enfin pouvoir me détendre. Voler a le don de me vider la tète et de me faire un bien fou. Autant que de préparer une potion d'ailleurs mais pas de la même manière. J'arrive sur le terrain un peu en avance et je m'amuse donc dans les airs en attendant le reste de l'équipe. Je parviens même à me faire oublier ce mauvais pressentiment qui m'a suivie toute la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde est là et je les rejoins. L'entraînement commence dur. En effet notre prochain match est contre les rouges et or et il est hors de question que l'on perde, nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus.

Deux heures plus tard nous sommes tous chaos dans les vestiaires et Flint nous fait quelques dernières recommandations. Comme je sais que certains vont prendre leur douche ici, je m'en vais voulant rapidement prendre ma douche dans les dortoirs. Au milieu de chemin, mon appréhension, qui m'avais quitté, monte en flèche et deux minutes plus tard j'entends comme une porte qui s'ouvre. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je sens qu'on me chope les bras, m'empêchant ainsi de faire quoi que se soit, et je suis tiré en arrière. La porte est refermée et verrouillée à l'aide d'un sort. _Je suis dans la merde._ En effet, Finnigan et Thomas me retenaient chacun d'un coté. Weasley lui était juste devant moi.

 **\- Alors Potter. On fait moins le malin maintenant qu'on est tout seul?** Ricane Weasley. Je me contente de le regarder impassible.

 **\- Et toi, Weasley tu n'as pas les couilles de m'affronter seul? Tu as tellement peur de te faire massacrer, que tu as besoin que tes deux larbins me retiennent pendant que tu vas me tabasser.** Je lui réponds sèchement.

J'aurai peut-être du me la fermer, mais ce genre de personne, j'ai assez donné avec mon cousin. Bien que lui c'est plus un jeu avec ses potes qu'un problème de lâcheté. Je me retiens de grimacer quand le premier coup se faire sentir dans mon ventre.

 **\- La ferme Potter! Tu n'es pas en position de dire quoi que se soit. Je vais te faire payer ce qui m'es arrivé dans la grande salle.** Hurle t-il en me donnant un autre coup dans le ventre.

 **\- Je n'y suis pour rien si ton problème d'hygiène a empiré.** Dis-je après avoir repris mon souffle. _Purée Harry ferme-là._ Un autre coup se fait sentir et dans les cotes cette-fois. Je prends bien note qu'il évite volontairement le visage.

 **\- Mais tu vas la fermer oui!**

Et là, les coups pleuvent sans que je puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement pour me défendre. J'ai l'impression que çà ne se termine pas. Je tente de me dégager de l'étreinte des deux Gryffondor en jouant des coudes mais ce n'est pas vraiment facile quand on est rué de coups. Au moins, la chasse au Harry m'aura permis d'encaisser plus que quiconque ce genre de chose. Voyant que je tiens toujours debout et que je grogne à peine sous la douleur, Weasley s'énerve encore plus et après les poings, il en vient au pied, oui au pied. Et je peux vous dire que dans le ventre et les côtes, les coups de pied, ça fait mal. Vraiment mal. À ce moment-là je ne peux plus retenir mes cris. Sans le «soutiens» des chiens de Weasley je me serais écroulé. Finalement, au bout de ce qui semble être des heures, je regroupe mon énergie et j'arrive à foutre un coup de pied à Weasley, ce qui me permet de m'occuper des deux autres. Je prend Finnigan par surprise ce qui fait qu'il se prend un coup de point de ma part le fessant ainsi lâcher mon bras. Je n'ai donc aucune difficulté à me dégager du dernier sorcier qui me lâche de lui même trop apeuré. Sans réfléchir, je sors ma baguette, jette un sort sur la porte, sors qui heureusement marche, et m'enfuie tant bien que mal. J'entends Weasley me crier de revenir ici tout de suite. _Bien sur mon vieux tu rêve._ Trébuchant plus que je cours, je ne regarde pas vraiment où je vais, surtout quand j'entends des pas derrière moi. Au détour d'un couloir, je pousse une porte au hasard et la referme derrière moi. Je m'adosse contre cette dernière. J'ai du mal à respirer. Il a du me fêler quelques côtes. Je sursaute malgré moi quand la porte émet un bruit sourd mais ne s'ouvre pas. Pourtant, on peut voir qu'ils s'acharnent dessus. Je n'ai cependant rien fait pour la fermer à clé. Thomas les poussent alors à continuer, il doit s'en vouloir d'avoir été aussi lâche. Après tout si la porte est fermé pour eux, je ne suis pas censé y être.

Quand je les entends partir, je me laisse finalement choir le long de la porte, de soulagement. Je fais un rapide bilan de mes blessures. Bon j'aurai principalement des bleus et, je pense, une ou deux cotes de fêlés. Sa va, je vais pouvoir gérer sans inquiéter personne. Je ferme un instant les yeux pour calmer ma respiration puis regarde enfin autour de moi. Je m'arrête sur un objet qui se trouve en plein milieu de la pièce. Comme il est couvert d'un draps, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. En tout cas c'est haut et fin. Curieux je me lève en grimaçant et m'approche de ce dernier afin de le découvrir. Une fois fait je peux voir qu'il s'agit d'un miroir. Il est magnifique. Le détaillant, je remarque rapidement qu'il y a quelque chose d'inscrit dessus. Je m'approche un peu plus et lis l'inscription au dessus: «riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej.» Cela ne veux rien dire... Je regarde finalement dans le miroir et y aperçoit un homme et une femme à mes cotés. Je sais qu'il n'y a personne puisque je suis seul dans la salle. En les regardant plus attentivement je peux voir que je ressemble à l'homme et que j'ai les même yeux que la femme. Il ne s'agit pas d'un miroir ordinaire. Je regarde de nouveau l'inscription et réfléchit un instant. Le vrai sens de la phrase me saute finalement au yeux: «je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir». Il est vrai que je désir voir mes parents au moins une fois et c'est chose fait. Je leur adresse un sourire. Je peux maintenant tourner la page et avancer. Mes parents font partis du passé même si ils seront toujours dans mon cœur. Ma vrai famille se trouve dans le présent et vivre dans le passé ne m'apportera rien. Il est temps pour moi de retourner au dortoir surtout que tout le monde doit se demander où je suis passé. Je fait un dernier adieu au reflet de mes parents et sort de la salle. Un rapide coup d'œil m'informe que je suis seul dans le coin. Je retourne donc aussi rapidement que possible au cachot en restant quand même sur mes gardes. Je soupire de soulagement une fois en sécurité dans la salle commune des Serpentard. A peine franchit la porte que Pansy me saute dessus. Je retiens de justesse un grognement de douleur.

 **\- Mais bon sang Harry tu étais passé où?** crie t-elle en me secouant, ce qui me lance des pique de douleurs dans tout le corps. Je retiens de justesse une grimace.

 **\- Désolé, je ne pensais pas avoir mis autant de temps pour revenir. J'ai du me perdre dans mes pensées et pas voir le temps passé.** Je lui adresse une mine contrit.

 **\- D'accord mais ne traîne pas trop la prochaine fois on était inquiet. Allez file vite prendre ta douche**

 **\- Oui maman.** Je lui fait un bisou sur la joue et file prendre une bonne douche.

La douche fut plus difficile que prévue, rien que d'enlever ma tenue de quiddich fut une vrai torture. Au bout de ce qui me semble être une heure, je suis enfin déshabillé. Je décide de prendre ma douche avant de me regarder dans un miroir. Je sais que j'ai tout mon temps, vue que j'ai pris le soins de fermer la porte de la salle de bain avant d'enlever mes vêtements. Après une douche difficile, je me dirige lentement vers le miroir pour voir les dégâts. A la vue du résultat je retiens une grimace. Cet enfoiré ne m'a pas raté. J'ai des bleus sur tout le torse et ceux au niveau des côtes vire au violet et sont ponctué de rouge. Je touche du bout des doigts les hématomes et je retiens de justesse un cri et manque de tourner de l'œil. J'ai au moins une côte de fêler ou alors je suis un Gryffondor. J'enfile lentement un t-shirt que j'ai pensé à prendre avant ma douche, ainsi qu'un slip. Mes jambes on rien et au pire j'aurais toujours pu inventé une chute lors de l'entraînement pour les justifiés. Une fois certain qu'aucune blessure ne se vois, je sors de la salle de bain sous les insultes de Draco qui trouve inadmissible qu'on prennent autant de temps dans une salle de bain pour une simple douche. Surtout quand d'autre personne doivent encore se laver. Je pousse un soupire et lève les yeux au ciel devant le coup de gueule de notre diva bien aimé et me dirige vers mon lit. J'ai la tête qui commence à tourner et j'ai envie de vomir.

 **\- Tout vas bien Harry?** Me demande Théo, **tu es tout pâle.  
**

 **\- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas. L'entraînement à été difficile. Flint est super exigent. Je suis juste épuisé, demain ça ira mieux.** Je le rassure d'un sourire tout en m'installant le plus naturellement possible dans mon lit, malgré la douleur qui me vrille les côtes.

 **\- Tu es sûr?**

Il est septique, je le vois dans ses yeux. Il a deviné que quelque chose clochait, mais il ne sait pas quoi. Il s'avère plus facile de faire comme si tout allait bien avec des personnes qui vous ignore qu'avec des personnes qui font attention à vous. Je m'empresse de lui dire que oui et qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeille tout ira mieux.

 **\- Ok Harry, hésite pas à me le dire si tu vas pas bien. J'irais chercher le professeur Snape d'accord?**

 **\- Promis Théo, je penserais à toi si ça ne va pas.**

Il semble rassuré à mes paroles et je m'en veux immédiatement. Car je sais que je ne le ferais pas. La preuve, je me sens vraiment pas bien et je viens de lui mentir. Je m'allonge et essaye de trouver le sommeil pour ne plus y penser. Sommeil que je trouve longtemps après que tout le monde soit endormis tellement je ne trouve pas de position confortable.

Le réveil est plus que difficile. Je n'arrive plus à bouger et j'ai un début de fièvre qui me plombe la tête. Je peine à me redresser, je crois même que j'ai du m'y reprendre à trois fois et une fois assis, j'ai une violente envie de vomir. Je me dirige le plus vite possible au toilette pour vider le maigre contenue de mon estomac. Après plusieurs rejet plus que douloureux, mes spasmes cessent et je peux enfin respirer. Chaque inspiration m'envoie des piques de douleur dans tout le corps. A tel point que chaque essaie que je fais pour me relever, se termine par un échec. La fièvre est montée en flèche et je sens de nouveau vomissement faire leurs retour. Je suis en train de baptiser une nouvelle fois les toilettes quand je sens une main dans mes cheveux et une voix me demander si je vais bien. Je serre les yeux de dépits car c'est Théo qui me pause la question. Et je sais qu'au vue des mouvements vers les lavabos qu'il n'est pas seul. D'un regard, je vois que c'est Blaise. Je pousse un grognement alors que je me redresse, me calant contre le mur, m'aidant de mes bras pour resté assis.

 **\- Je vais bien.** Je sais que je n'ai pas l'air convainquant, mais j'ai eu pire chez ma famille.

 **\- Mais bien sûr, tellement bien que tu ressemble à un cadavre et que tu vomis tripe et boyau dans les toilettes,** lance Blaise plein de sarcasme.

 **\- Sans compter que tu es bouillant, donc en effet tu pète la forme.** Continue Théo sur le même ton. Je grogne pour simple réponse.

 **\- Allez mon gars on t'emmène à l'infirmerie,** dit Blaise en jetant un regard à Théo qui se lève pour m'aider à me lever. Il n'a pas le temps de me toucher qu'un non catégorique sort de ma bouche. Ce qui à le don de les arrêter.

 **\- Je veux pas allez là-bas, le vieux fou va se la ramener et ça va être pire.**

 **\- Tu divagues Harry,** me lance Blaise, **pourquoi Dumby ferais empirer les choses? Tu as beau être un Serpentard tu reste un de ses élèves et pas n'importe lequel. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il te fasse quoique ce soit.**

 **\- Car je le sens pas ce vieux. A chaque fois qu'il est avec moi, je me prend une migraine de fou. J'ai assez mal à la tête comme ça.** Je me rend compte que trop tard de ce que je viens de dire. Ils étaient pas au courant de l'effet que me fait le directeur. Je vois Théo ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il se ravise, avant de l'ouvrir de nouveau.

 **\- Ok, on ne t'emmène pas à l'infirmerie.**

 **\- Quoi? Mais t'es débile ou quoi? On va pas le laisser comme ça,** s'énerve Blaise qui se tait sous le regard noir de Théo.

\- **Si tu me laissais terminer aussi avant de t'exciter comme ça** , lui dit-il avant de se retourner vers moi. **Par contre on t'emmène chez le professeur Snape. Et on ne te laisse pas le choix,** ajoute t-il alors que j'allais protesté.

J'acquiesce de mauvaise grâce, sachant que quoique je dise, ils ne changeront pas d'avis. Et puis si ils décidaient de m'y emmener de force je n'aurai aucun moyen ni même la force de résister. Sur ce, ils m'aident à me lever et m'installe sur les toilettes qu'ils ont refermé avant. Une fois assis Blaise coure dans notre chambre et reviens aussitôt avec mes vêtements en mains. Il se dirige vers moi après avoir fermer la porte à clef. Je blanchis un peu plus quand je comprend qu'ils comptent m'aider à me changer. Ce qui ne doit pas trop se voir étant donner que je suis déjà blanc comme un linge.

 **\- Sérieusement les gars** , dis-je en rigolant un peu, **je peux encore m'habiller tout seul.**

 **\- Sûrement** , dit Théo, **mais je préfère ne pas prendre le risque. Tu tiens à peine debout tout seul, un peu d'aide te fera pas de mal.**

 **\- Oui mais non, je m'habille tout seul depuis que je suis en age de marcher. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer** , j'essaye d'attraper mes vêtements mais le mouvement me fait grimacer, ce qui n'échappe pas à mes amis. De plus Blaise est plus vif que moi.

 **\- Tu as mal quelque part?** Me demande ce dernier.

 **\- Mais non. Je suis juste fatigué.** Même moi je ne me crois pas quand je dis ces paroles.

 **\- Mais bien sûr et moi je danse en tutu tout les soirs.** se moque Blaise. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous cacher 'Ry?**

 **\- Mais rien.**

 **\- Mais bien sur,** me tanne Théo. **Montre nous ça.**

Après ces paroles, il essaye de m'enlever mon t-shirt, ce que je laisse faire sous leurs regard étonner. Ils s'attendaient à plus de résistance il semblerait. Mais je n'ai plus la force de me défendre et puis le fait qu'ils le sachent n'est pas si important que ça. Ça me soulage même, à ma plus grande surprise. Je les entends hoqueter d'horreur et reste silencieux un long moment. Des coups à la porte et un cri de Draco les ramènes à l'instant présent.

 **\- Deux secondes blondinet on arrive.** Lance Blaise à la porte.

 **\- C'est Draco et pas blondinet le métis,** cris notre diva. **Sérieux bouger vous, je dois allez au toilette.**

 **\- Ben sert les miches.**

 **\- J'ai envie d'uriner par de déféquer bordel alors bougez-vous.**

Tandis que Blaise tenait une conversation très intellectuelle avec Draco, Théo lui m'avait déjà aider à enfiler ma chemise, il en était à m'aider avec mon pantalon quand Blaise se retourna vers nous. Après un regard échanger avec Théo, il me pause la question qui reste en suspens depuis qu'ils ont vue mon torse. A savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Après un soupire et quelques secondes d'hésitation je leurs raconte tous. Je vois Blaise blêmir en premier puis rougir de colère, quant à Théo lui reste de marbre. Mais je vois à ses gestes un peu brutale qu'il est lui aussi passablement énerver et pas que contre Weasley.

 **\- Pourquoi tu nous à rien dis hier soir,** me demande t-il comme si on parlait du beau temps. Chose qui me surprend un peu. Je m'attendais à entendre sa voix trembler.

 **\- Car je voulais régler ça tout seul,** ce qui est vrai, autant l'avoué.

 **\- Pourquoi?** Demande Théo. **Tu ne nous fait pas confiance?** Il semble blesser par ce fait. C'est pour quoi je m'empresse de lui répondre.

 **\- Bien sur que si je vous fais confiance.**

 **\- Alors pourqu** oi, insiste t-il.

 **\- Car je suis habitué à me débrouillez tout seul. Je n'ai jamais eu personne pour m'aider lors de mes problèmes, et j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que maintenant j'ai des personnes qui souhaitent m'aider. C'est une longue histoire Blaise,** puis je rajoute rapidement. **Je vous raconterais tout plus tard. Laissons la place à Draco, il va nous faire une syncope sinon.**

Sur ces paroles, ils m'aident à me lever et m'entoure, prêt à me rattraper si jamais je tombe. À peine nous sortons qu'une furie blonde se rue dans la salle de bain, hurlant des insanités sur les personne égoïste que nous somme. Ce qui a le mérite de nous faire rire un peu, nous détendant par la même occasion. En passant, il m'a légèrement bousculé et je siffle de douleur. Théo m'aide à m'asseoir sur mon lit le temps que Blaise et lui s'habille avant d'aller voir notre directeur de maison. Une fois prêt on descend et après un bonjour d'usage, on dit au fille de ne pas nous attendre qu'on doit allez voir le professeur Snape pour le cours de potion et que non, ça ne peux pas attendre le cours.

Je peux voir à leurs têtes qu'elles nous attendent au tournant pour avoir un réponse. D'un coté ma tête de cadavre ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu. Heureusement pour moi, l'appartement de notre directeur n'est pas loin de notre salle commune car dans les dernières mètres, je suis à moitié soutenu par Blaise et Théo. Celui-ci me lâche d'ailleurs une fois devant la porte et frappe. Croisons les doigts qu'il soit là et non déjà dans la grande salle. J'ai tellement mal à la tête et je suis tellement dans les vapes que je ne fais plus attention à ce qui m'entoure. Même respirer est une vrai torture. Je crois bien que le rouquin a fait plus de dégâts que je ne le pensais. Personne ne réponds et Théo frappe de nouveau plus fort cette fois-ci. Je crois bien que si Snape ouvre, mon pote risque d'en subir les conséquences. Alors que le Serpentard allait frapper une nouvelle fois quitte à démonter la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre d'un coup sec.

 **\- Quoi?!** Tonne la voix de notre directeur de maison, qui me fait grimacer sous la douleur que provoque son crie.

 **\- Désolé de vous déranger Monsieur mais Harry aurait besoin de vos services.** Réponds Théo égale à lui-même. Snape ne semble aucunement lui faire peur. Je n'écoutes même plus ce qui se dit.

 **\- Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas emmené à l'infirmerie?**

 **\- Il ne veux pas y allez Monsieur et je crois bien que même dans son état, ils nous auraient résister. Visiblement, il ne veux pas que le directeur soit au courant.** Snape lève un sourcil à ses paroles. Il doit sûrement se demander ce que Dumbledore vient faire là-dedans. **C'était donc vous ou le laisser dans cet état.**

 **\- Weasley et sa bande lui sont tomber dessus.** Se sens obliger d'ajouter Blaise comme si ça allait changer quelques choses. Théo lui lance un regard noir lui demandant de se taire. Snape tourne enfin son regard sur moi et son expression change du moins pour ceux qui ont appris à décrypter sa façon d'être.

 **\- Entrez.** Snape se pousse pour nous laisser entrer. Blaise est limite obligé de me porter jusqu'au canapé. **Que s'est-il passé?**

Il voulait savoir toute la vérité et je n'étais pas en état de la dire. Je m'étais au contraire assoupit contre Blaise assis à mes cotés. Tout en écoutant l'histoire, Snape alla chercher dans un premier temps une potion contre la fièvre et la douleur. Le reste, il fallait qu'il m'examine. Il s'accroupit devant moi et me réveille doucement.

 **\- Monsieur Potter?** M'appelle le professeur en me secouant légèrement, ce qui me réveille en sursaut.

 **\- Quoi?** Je me redresse vivement et grogne de douleur en me tenant les cotes. Je me suis vraiment relevé trop vite. Je regarde autour de moi le regard vitreux et soupir de soulagement quand je me rends comptes que je ne suis pas chez les Dursley. Snape fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Buvez çà et ensuite enlever votre chemise. Mr Zabini aidez-le si besoin.**

Le professeur me faire boire les potions et petit à petit, je sens la fièvre baissée et la douleur refoulée considérablement. Je pousse un soupire de soulagement tellement ça fait du bien. _Purée c'est le bonheur._ Blaise et Théo m'aide ensuite à retirer ma chemise car même avec la potion pour la douleur le geste reste difficile. Une fois mon t-shirt enlever, le professeur m'ausculte. Quand il regarde mes côtes, il lâche une injure et se dirige vers sa réserve pour revenir avec une fiole au contenue verdâtre.

 **\- Buvez ça,** dit-il en me donnant la potion et à peine je la prend en mains qu'il retourne à son observation. Après quelque sort il ajoute. **Bien hormis quelques côtes, que je pense fêler, vous n'avez rien de grave hormis quelques bleus.**

 **\- Ouf tant mieux,** je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulager.

 **\- Ce n'est pas rien monsieur Potter, ma potion vous a peut-être soigné mais vos côtes reste fragile. Faite tout de même attention. D'ailleurs vous êtes dispensé d'entraînement pendant une semaine. Et ce à compté d'aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Mais monsieur, je...**

 **\- Pas de mais monsieur Potter, c'est soit-ça, soit l'infirmerie. A vous de choisir.**

Je me tais sous la menace. Il est hors de question que j'aille à l'infirmerie. Une fois qu'il semble assuré que je ne désobéirais pas, il me dis de me rhabiller.

 **\- Cependant je ne peu rien faire pour le cas Weasley et ses amis. Ce sera votre paroles contre la leurs et vous comprendrez que ça ne sera pas suffisant pour les punir?**

 **\- Je comprend monsieur.** Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient punis de toute manière.

 **\- Bien allez manger et si jamais les douleurs reviennent dite le moi.**

Je le remercie et avec les gars on se dirige dans la grande salle avec empressement. De un, car je suis gêner d'avoir du tout raconter et de deux, car je meurs de faim. Le trajet se fait vite et une fois dans la grande salle, on rejoint les filles et Draco. Ces dernières nous assaillent de questions à peine nous somme installé.

 **\- Sérieusement les filles, laissez nous respirer et surtout manger.** Grogne Théo. **On vous expliquera tout plus tard.**

 **\- C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver, on voulait juste savoir ce qu'il se passait.** Marmonne Pansy en boudant.

 **\- Et bien plus tard, on ne vas pas tout vous raconté dans la grande salle et vous le savez,** continue Blaise, **et cesse de bouder, quand tu retrousses ton nez tu ressemble à un bouledogue.**

Pansy reste interdite quelques secondes avant de pousser un hurlement de rage et de frapper Blaise en l'insultant de goujat, sous nos rires. Je ne le dirais jamais a voix haute, mais sur le coup Blaise avait raison. Après cet éclat, nous retournons tous à nos repas, on fait vite car on à cours de potion dans moins de vingt minutes. Une fois le repas terminer on se dirige vers la salle de classe cinq minutes avant que les rouges et or n'arrive. Quand la chose rousse arrive, je vois mes deux amis serrez les points à son approche. Je les attrapes par la manche et leurs fait un discret signe de tête de ne rien faire. Je vois à leurs expression qu'ils ne sont pas ravis, mais ils se détournent du rouquin et entre dans la salle de classe que le professeur venait d'ouvrir. On s'installe à nos places habituelles et le professeur après avoir regarder Weasley avec dégoût, s'assure que je vais bien d'un regard discret. Une fois rassuré, il se dirige vers le tableau et d'un coup de baguette il fait apparaître le thème de l'interro surprise.

 **\- Je vois à vos regard surpris que vous ne vous attendez pas à cette interro. Mais au vue de vos résultats médiocres en binôme lors de la fabrication de la potion,** regard vers Weasley et les autres Gryffondor, **j'ai décidé de vous donner une seconde chance mais en écrit, vous avez toute les instructions écrit sur le tableau. Vous avec une heure.**

Après quelques grognements vite étouffés par notre professeur tout le monde se met au travail. Ravi de pouvoir rattraper le désastre de la potion, je sors un parchemins et me met à écrire. Ayant étudier cette potion dans un de mes livres, il y a peu, cette interrogation fut des plus facile. Tellement que trente minutes et cinq parchemins plus tard, j'ai terminé le devoir. Je me relis une dernière fois, au cas où j'aurais oublié quelque chose, puis je me lève afin de rendre le devoir. Après un léger signe de tête, le professeur Snape me tend un livre.

 **\- Tenez monsieur Potter, il n'est guère plus avancer que le précédent, mais il le complète bien.** Me dit-il en chuchotant.

Je le regarde surpris, mais je prend tout de même le livre qu'il me tend avec un sourire.

 **\- Merci beaucoup monsieur,** lui dis-je sur le même ton en prenant le livre, **je suis sûr qu'il sera tout aussi intéressant.**

Après un léger signe de tête de sa part, je retourne à ma place sous le regard haineux de carotte, qui ne me fais ni chaud, ni froid, puis je commence le livre que mon directeur de maison m'a donné. En effet, il reprend beaucoup l'autre livre, mais comme il me l'a dis, il est plus complet. Il y a même de nouvelle potion. Quand la sonnerie sonne, je retiens un grognement de frustration. Je referme le livre avec dépits, il est vraiment intéressant. Heureusement, je vais pouvoir voir Mione, ce qui me remonte un peu le moral et en même temps m'angoisse. Je sais qu'elle va deviner de suite que j'ai eu un problème, heureusement je n'aurais pas à la faire patienter bien longtemps.

Je ne m'étais pas tromper, à peine arriver devant la salle de classe, que Moine me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Comment est-elle arrivée à tout deviner? C'est un mystère. Même pour moi. Surtout que rien ne montre mon passage à tabac. C'est pourquoi, après un léger signe de tête à mes amis, je prend les devant et me dirige droit vers elle, entamant la conversation avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

 **\- Bonjour Mione,** lui dis-je en l'embrassant et la prenant dans mes bras, **je vais bien et je te promet de tout te raconter après manger d'accord?** Je la relâche et la regarde avec une légère inquiétude. Elle me répond après quelques secondes interminable.

 **\- Ok, mais je veux tout les détails et tu ne me cache rien du tout d'accord?**

 **\- Promis Mione,** je l'embrasse une dernière fois pour la remercier puis je change de sujet. **Alors ton cours de défense, comment s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- Très bien, même si aujourd'hui c'était cours théorique. Le professeur Quirell est vraiment intéressant, mais ces cours son assez laborieux à cause de son bégaiement. Et ne rigole pas,** dit-elle en me tapant l'épaule.

 **\- Je n'y peut rien, c'est la tête que tu as faite qui m'a fais rire.** Lui dis-je tout en rigolant un toujours un peu. **Mais je partage ton indignation sur ce point. Il bégaie trop ça c'est sur. Tu crois que ça ce soigne?**

 **\- Bien évidemment,** dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. **C'est juste long à soigné et le bégaiement ne part jamais vraiment. Mais on peue l'atténuer.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'on devrait lui en parler?**

 **\- Harry,** dit-elle faussement indigné, **ce serait manquer de respect à un professeur.**

On se regarde puis on rigole sans raison. C'est vrai quoi, il y avait rien de drôle dans ce qu'on vient de dire, mais allez savoir pourquoi ça nous fait rire. Le professeur McGonagall nous somme d'entré en cours alors qu'on reprend notre respiration. Nous somme parfaitement calme quand nous nous asseyons, a ma plus grande joie. Autant évité d'attiré l'attention de la vielle grincheuse plus que nécessaire. Même si ça n'a eu aucune importance vue comment elle c'est acharné sur moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais en tout cas elle a une dent contre moi. Weasley a du raconter des choses sur moi de façon à ce qu'il soit la victime. C'est donc avec une joie non feinte que je sors de la salle de classe quand j'entends la sonnerie. J'attends bien sur mes amis devant la porte et c'est donc en groupe serpentard, serdaigle, qu'on se dirige vers la grande salle. Oui, oui vous avez bien lus. C'est vrai que je ne vous avait pas prévenu et je m'en excuse. Les amis de Mione on finit par nous rejoindre un jours à la bibliothèque. Depuis on se retrouve en groupe là-bas et des fois à la sortie des cours comme aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas encore la super entente, mais les deux groupes font des efforts c'est le principal. Une fois dans la grande salle on se sépare, en se promettant Mione et moi de se retrouver dans la salle inoccupée à coté de notre salle commune après le repas. Bien entendu il y aura mes amis et elle le sait. Le repas se passe rapidement, trop à mon goût, et c'est plus vite que je le pensais qu'on se retrouve dans la salle, chacun assis à différent endroit. Après hésitation je m'installe sur un bureau en face des trois filles. Prenant une grande inspiration, je raconte tout aux filles et à Draco qui n'était pas au courant non plus. J'ai du mal à ne pas me faire couper, mais les filles parviennent à se tenir, du moins jusqu'à ce que je termine.

 **\- C'est une blague Harry? Pourquoi tu nous à rien dis avant?** Fulmine Daphné qui après m'avoir jeter un regard noir se tourne vers Théo et Blaise. **Et vous, vous étiez ses complices? Je croyais qu'on était des amis et vous nous dites rien quant notre 'Ry ce fait passer à tabac?**

 **\- Du calme Daph', ça c'est passer hier soir et vous dormiez,** commence à se défendre Blaise.

 **\- Tu plaisantes,** le coupe Pansy d'une voix froide. **J'étais encore debout quand tu es rentré Harry, pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dis?** Elle a les larmes au yeux et je devine que ça la blesser. J'étais en train de chercher quoi dire quand la personne à qui je m'attendais le moins prend la parole.

 **\- Parce qu'il est comme ça. Il l'a toujours fait et ça ne changera pas de si tôt,** dit Mione d'une voix triste. **Même moi je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire parler. J'ai toujours du le prendre par surprise pour savoir si il avait une blessure où non. Tout ça à cause...**

 **\- C'est bon Mione, pas besoin d'en dire plus?** Je la coupe avant qu'elle parle trop.

 **\- Il n'empêche que c'est vrai. Tu aurais fais quoi si Théo et Blaise ne t'avais pas forcer la main? Tu aurais serrer les dents et fais semblant le temps que tu guérisses?** Me gronde Mione. Elle enchaîne sans me laisser le temps de me défendre. **Et pour Weasley et sa bande, tu aurais fait quoi quant-ils auront décidé que tu n'a pas assez subis hein? Mince Harry tu n'es pas tout seul, tu ne l'a jamais été.** Dit-elle en fondant en larme.

Je saute de mon bureau pour la prendre dans mes bras tout en m'excusant. Elle me frappe légèrement le torse avant de s'agripper tout en continuant à pleurer et de me traiter d'idiot et d'imbécile en boucle. Je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir fait pleurer, je sais que je lui ai toujours interdit d'en parler à ses parents, ce qui à du la ronger. Elle a du pensée que maintenant que j'étais loin de mes parents et que j'avais des amis, je changerais, mais on ne change pas toute une vie de prise sur soit en si peu de temps.

 **\- Ok, j'accepte de passer sur le fait que tu nous à rien dit avant** , lance Daphné. **Mais par contre je veux que la belette subisse en retour. Et là Harry tu n'a pas ton mot à dire.**

 **\- Pas de soucis Daph',** dis-je en levant les mains en signe de réédition. **Mais se venger, ce ne serait pas se mettre au niveau du Gryffondor?**

 **\- On s'en fou de ça,** dit Pansy, **on touche pas à un Serpentard sans avoir de représailles en retour.**

 **\- Que diriez-vous de l'assommer, le déshabiller et le jeter nu dans une sale de classe? Bien sur, il faut le mettre dans une salle assez loin de sa salle commune et en heure de pointe, mais ça pourrait le faire non?**

On se retournent tous vers la personne qui à parler. J'ai honte de le dire, mais j'avais oublié Draco. Draco qui venait d'avoir une super bonne idée. Rien de tel pour humilier la chose rousse.

 **\- Quoi? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée?** Demande notre diva surpris de notre réaction.

 **\- Si j'adore** , lui dis-je, **mais assez irréalisable non? Il n'est jamais seul.**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'il se débrouille toujours pour être entouré depuis hier, encore plus que d'habitude,** marmonne Mione. **Mais j'aime bien ton idée Draco, à retenir.**

 **\- Merci Hermione,** dit-il en inclinant la tête.

 **\- Ouais, ouais arrête de te la racler Drake,** lance Blaise avant de se tourner vers moi. **Et si on le donnait à manger à Sismira? Comme ça plus de trace de lui et sans trace pas de preuve.**

 **\- Hors de question Blaise,** _sérieux il a de ses idées lui_ , **tu as pensé à Sismira? Je doute que carotte soit très digeste, j'ai pas envie qu'elle nous fasse une intoxication alimentaire.**

 **\- Mais...** commence notre petit métis.

 **\- J'ai dis non Blaise, pas Sismira.** Je lui grogne presque dessus. Pas ma dragonne non mais oh.

 **\- Et que diriez-vous de changer son assiette en araignée? Le jeune Weasley en à peur non?**

On pousse tous un hurlement à réveiller les mort, ce qui fait éclaté de rire le nouveau venu.

 **\- Ben alors les premières années? Je vous ai fait peur? Bande de mauviette** , se moque Peeves. Car oui c'était l'esprit frappeur.

 **\- Que fais-tu la Peeves**? Demande Mione.

 **\- Et vous petite Serdaigle. Vous savez que c'est interdit de se regrouper dans une salle de classe sans professeur. Et si j'allais prévenir vos directeurs de maison hein?**

Je vois tout mes amis blanchir à ses paroles. C'est pourquoi je me tourne vers l'esprit frappeur, lui montrant plus de confiance que j'en avait vraiment.

 **\- Tu ne le fera pas Peeves,** lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

 **\- Ah oui? Et pourquoi Potter?**

 **\- Car si tu préviens un professeur, tu ne pourra pas nous aider à nous venger.**

 **\- Sérieusement Potter, tu crois que j'ai besoin de vous pour faire des sales coup aux élèves?** Il explose de rire sur ses paroles. **Je peux très bien le faire sans vous.**

 **\- C'est vrai, mais tu aura pas nos idées et notre aide. Même toi tu es limité dans tes agissement. Et puis on peut parler en ta faveur au Baron Sanglant,** lui dis-je toujours le sourire au lèvre.

Je le vois hésité un moment. Il sait que j'ai marqué un point et je pense que le coté Baron Sanglant, fait pencher la balance. J'espère juste que ça suffira pour qu'elle penche à notre faveur. Je regarde mes amis, qui eux me jette des regards interloqués. Ils semblent surpris que je tienne tête à Peeves. Mais la on n'avait pas le choix, je suis déjà privé de Quidditch pendant une semaine et je refuse d'avoir une heure de colle en prime.

 **\- Très bien Potter,** dit Peeves après cinq longue minutes, **tu marques un point. Allez je vous écoute dite moi votre plan et je vous aiderais à le mettre en action**

 **\- Super, merci Peeves**. Lui dis-je le sourire au lèvres. Je le pense vraiment. Il nous sera d'une aide précieuse.

Après son interruption, nous nous mettons tous à faire des plans plus ou moins réalisable. Et c'est au bout que deux longues heures que nous mettons d'accord. Principalement grâce à Peeves qui est une vrai mine d'or. Finalement, au lieu de nous contenter d'une seule vengeance, Peeves nous a proposer de le harceler de plein de manière possible, de façon à faire en sorte que lui et ses petits copains, croient qu'ils ont la poisse. J'ai vraiment hâte que tout commence, mais pour cela il faudra attendre le lendemain. Au final, on sort de la classe et Mione rejoint ses amis et nous notre salle commune. Je soupire de contentement quand je m'allonge. Car même si Snape m'a soigné, il m'a bien dit que c'était encore fragile et entre tout les cours, les émotions et des mini coup que j'ai pris et bien, je suis HS. Daphné prend place à mes cotés et installe ma tête sur ses jambes puis elle prend la parole. J'imagine déjà bien ce qu'elle va dire.

 **\- Bien maintenant Harry, on va se mettre d'accord et tu n'as pas le choix! Quand quelques choses ne vas pas tu nous le dit, si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit tu nous demandes. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé chez tes moldus mais ici ce n'est pas là même chose. Nous somme tes amis et tu peux compter sur nous pour quoi ce soit. Est-ce que c'est clair?** Je me redresse l'interrompant dans son geste et regarde mes amis. Je vois à leur mine sérieuse qu'ils pensent tous comme elle.

 **\- Je...** Je me passe la main dans les cheveux. **Je vous promets d'essayer. Comme, je vous l'ai dit c'est une habitude que j'essaye de perdre avec vous mais on ne change pas comme çà. J'ai confiance en vous je le jure.**

 **\- C'est bon foutez-lui la paix.** Drake qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait rien dit nous fait part de son opinion. **Je pense que vous lui êtes assez tomber dessus depuis hier et qu'il a compris.** Puis après un reniflement à la Malfoy, il ajoute. **Bon je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.** Il se lève et nous laisse seul quelque peu surpris par sa réaction.

Suite à l'intervention de Dray, nous partons sur des sujets beaucoup plus léger avant d'aller nous coucher. J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour voir comment Peeves va s'y prendre. J'ai confiance en lui mais surtout de son imagination. Une fois en pyjama, je m'installe dans mon lit et m'endors presque aussitôt.

 **POV de Ron**

Assis sur mon lit, je fulmine. Ce foutu Potter agissait comme si il ne s'était rien passé et pourtant je n'y suis pas allez de main morte, mais visiblement ce n'était pas assez. J'ai quand même réussit à le priver de Quidditch pendant un moment, merci mes indics quand même. Parfois ils servent. Heureusement son manque d'entraînement peu que jouer en notre faveur. Cela devrait nous faire gagner la coupe et le match. Je ricane d'avance en imaginant les têtes dépitées de ses sales serpents face à leur défaites. Ressassant mon petit câlinage à Potter, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de bonheur. _Purée qu'est-ce que ça a fait du bien de me défouler sur lui de cette manière._

 **\- Ron bouges toi, on a cours dans pas longtemps et je voudrais manger avant!** Je retiens un grognement. Purée qu'est-ce qu'il me soule Thomas. Heureusement, que j'ai besoin de lui et de son pote Finnigan.

 **\- Sa va j'arrive, calme toi.**

Je me lève, part vite me préparer et descend dans la grande salle avec eux. Sur le chemin, je manque de me viander dans les escaliers et quand je me retourne, je ne vois personne. J'aurai pourtant jurer que quelqu'un m'avait poussé.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Ron!**

 **\- Rien... j'ai loupé une marche.** Je marmonne dans ma barbe.

Bon j'ai vraiment du vraiment loupé une marche puisque rien ne se passe pendant le reste du trajet, ainsi que pendant le repas. Je me dirige en cours en parlant tranquillement avec Dean et Seamus quand je me prends une porte en plein face. _Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin_. Il n'y avait aucune porte ouverte, il y a trente secondes. Je me retourne vivement quand on ricane derrière moi. Des Serpentards, j'aurai du m'en douter.

 **\- C'est votre faute bande de serpents,** je crache à leurs intention, fier de mon insulte.

 **\- Et tu nous explique comment la belette? Nous venons tout juste d'arriver.** Tonne la voix cinglante de Malfoy. Je me tourne vers lui en grimaçant. C'est fou ce que ce fils à papa peut m'énerver.

 **\- Avec un sort idiot!** Je jubile, la je lui ai fermé son bec, a croire qu'être riche enlève les neurones.

 **\- Navré la belette mais si j'avais utilisé un sort tu l'aurais sentit, bien mieux qu'une porte.** Il m'adresse un sourire narquois puis passe son chemin pour allez en cours. Je le regarde partir en tremblant de rage, je vais le tuer lui et toute sa clique.

Le reste de la journée se passe de la même manière que ce matin. Il m'arrive que des couilles. Je manque souvent de me viander sans raison apparente, sans compter les portes qui s'ouvrent toute seule pile quand j'arrive à leurs hauteur et que je me prend en pleine poire à chaque fois. Je me suis également retrouver enfermer dans un placard à balai, ce qui m'a fait loupé le cours de potions et je l'ai sentit passé. Du coup, je me chope encore une heure de colle. Et tout ça, c'est a cause de ses sales serpents. Oui, eux! Je suis persuadé que tout est de leur faute, j'ai quasiment passé toute l'année à récurer des chaudrons. Je pensais que tout allait s'arrêter à la fin de la journée mais non, tout à continuer le reste de la semaine et même le week-end. Le pire c'est que ces que des petites choses. Du genre pendant que je mange, du jus de citrouille m'éclabousse, ou alors je glisse je ne sais comment et je m'étale le visage dans mon assiette. Bien sur à chaque fois mes camarades ricanent et moi je boue de colère. Moi qui commençais à me faire une place, je me fais humilier constamment. Je commence même à devenir la risée de ma maison. Je n'ai aucun moyen de prouver d'où sa vient puisque ce genre de chose m'arrive même dans ma salle commune. Un matin, dans les dortoirs, je me suis réveillé nu comme un vers. Sans plus aucun vêtement dans ma valise. Je crois que j'ai eu la honte de ma vie ce jour-là, mes frères se sont d'ailleurs bien foutu de ma gueule. Le pire c'est que je ne peux rien leurs dire. Sinon ils vont s'y mettre aussi et c'est hors de question.

Le pire, c'est qu'il m'arrive des choses même pendant les cours au grand damne des professeurs. Enfin, de tous sauf de la vieille chauve-souris. Lui je sais qu'il est content de ce qu'il m'arrive. En plus la plupart de mes devoirs ont disparut si bien que je me suis récolté plus qu'une heure de colle avec la chauve-souris. Sérieusement, je le pose sur la table, je sens quelqu'un tapoté mon épaule. Je me retourne et hop plus rien. Au début je pensais que c'était les serpentard, mais je ne suis plus très sur. Du moins pour tout, car à un moment j'ai juste levé les yeux deux secondes, et hop disparu aussi. Et bien sur, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tout le monde se fou de ma gueule dans ses moments-là. Je suis constamment sur mes gardes, à tel point que j'en deviens parano. Je sursaute au moindre bruit, je connaîtrais l'univers de Tolkien, je me prendrais pour Gollum. Alors que je pensais devenir fou, deux semaines après que ma poisse ai débuté, ça à commencé à se calmer. Si bien que je me suis cru sorti d'affaire. Malheureusement ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Parfois je n'ai rien pendant deux jours et d'un coup sa me tombe dessus au détour d'un couloir. Je ne sais jamais quand il va m'arriver quelques choses. Une fois, je me rendais à la salle commune avec Dean et Seamus quand les escaliers ont bougé nous dirigeant tout droit au troisième étage. On aurait bien attendu et fait demi-tour mais des bombes d'eau nous sont tombés dessus d'un coup, soit glacé, soit bouillante. Étrangement, je ne recevais que les bouillantes, nous obligeant à fuir par le seul endroit possible sous les ricanements de ce foutu Peeves. D'un simple sort, lancer part Dean, nous sommes entré dans la pièce... pour faire face à un énorme chien à trois têtes. Autant vous dire que j'ai fui la queue entre les jambes sans demander mon reste et surtout sans regarder si mes compagnons me suivait ou non. En tout cas j'ai été heureux de me retrouver seul, car j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma vessie à ma plus grande honte. Dire que ça fessait six mois que je n'avais plus mouiller mon lit, il fallait que je mouille mon pantalon et ce, quasiment en public. En tout cas curieux de l'existence du chiens monstrueux, j'ai été voir Hagrid quelque jours plus tard afin en apprendre plus. Et grâce à ce gros balourd, j'ai appris pourquoi le chien était là. Quel idée aussi de garder un tel objet ici. Le directeur est inconscient, c'est sur que la chauve souris va la voler pour lui. Il faut à tout pris que je l'en empêche.

 **Fin POV**

La première chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que j'ai adoré la vengeance de Peeves. La belette en a vu de toute les couleurs et il n'a aucun moyen de nous accuser puisque sa lui arrive aussi dans sa salle commune. J'ai même entendu une rumeur comme quoi un matin, il s'était retrouvé à poil devant ses camarades. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai aimé être une petite souris ce jour-là, juste pour me foutre de sa poire. Quand à moi, j'ai enfin pu reprendre les entraînements de Quidditch après une nouvelle inspection de Snape. Sérieux, il m'a analysé limite sous tout les angles. Nous avons d'ailleurs un peu parler ce jours-là et je me suis un peu confier, sans pour autant lui déballer toute ma vie. Mais il avait l'air de vraiment m'écouter et ça fait du bien d'avoir un adulte qui ce soucis un peu de vous. Le jours de ma reprise d'entraînement, Flint m'a fait payer mon absence. Certes ce n'était qu'une semaine mais je l'ai bien sentit passé. Enfin, ça m'a quand même fait du bien, j'ai enfin pus me défouler un peu. Le truc, c'est qu'il nous fait travailler comme si le prochain match était le notre alors que non. J'ai peur de ce que ça donnera quand ce sera notre tour de jouer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Mai... Nous sommes déjà en mai. Je n'ai rien vu passer de ses deux derniers mois. Je n'ai plus aucune séquelles de l'embuscade de la belette depuis quelques temps, ce qui me permet de revivre. Car ça m'a permis de me débarrasser des filles. Surtout de Daphné, une vrai mère poule cette fille. De plus entre mes devoirs, les quelques cours de potions supplémentaire que Snape à accepter de me donner, mes amis et les rares, mais intéressante conversations eu avec Quirell, je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Le seul truc notable est le match Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle qui s'est déroulé le mois dernier. Nous y sommes allez uniquement pour Blaise, mais bon voir les rouges et or se faire rétamer a été un petit plus non négligeable. Le score final est de 210 contre 90 en faveur des blaireaux. J'ose espérer que les lions seront plus combatifs avec nous, car sinon ça risque d'être ennuyeux. Bon revenons à nos moutons. Comme je le disais, nous sommes déjà en mai et la fin de l'année approche à grand pas et je ne suis franchement pas emballé surtout que je vais retourner chez les Dursley et servir encore d'elfe de maison à ma famille moldu. D'ici qu'il me laisse faire mes devoirs… Je n'y crois pas trop. En tout cas une chose est sur, il est hors de question que je laisse mes affaires chez eux. J'ai déjà vu avec Mione pour les laisser chez elle et ainsi pouvoir faire mes devoirs sans problème lors de mes moments de libres. Ils sont rare, mais j'en ai parfois.

Je sors de la bibliothèque avec Théo et on se dirige vers les escaliers quand au détour d'un couloir, on entends une voix reconnaissable entre tous. Vous l'auriez compris, la belette... Génial! Il faut toujours que je le croise à un endroit ou un autre, mais maintenant j'ai bien compris la leçon, je ne me ballade plus tout seul même si je pense qu'il ne fera rien de si tôt, surtout avec tout ce qui continu de lui tomber dessus. On décide de ne pas faire attention jusqu'à ce que le mot Touffu se fasse entendre. On se fige quelques secondes, puis Théo nous cale dans un coin et nous tendons l'oreille. _Comment cet abruti a pu rencontrer le chien à trois tête?_ Je retiens un grognement devant cette surtout comment connaît-il son nom? Il semblerait que Hagrid est la langue bien pendu et avec tout le monde. A moins que cela ne soit orchestrer. Non se serait trop gros. Il n'empêche qu'il lui manque une grosse dose de cerveau à cette belette. Sérieusement, il rencontre un chien à trois tète et qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il s'en vente à tue-tête à qui veux l'entendre. Même ses toutous ouvrent leur bouches à tout vas. De ce que je comprends, ils se sont retrouvés au troisième étage et en face du chien à cause de Peeves. Certes l'envoyer face à ce chien n'était pas une mauvaise idée, il aurait pu servir de casse croûte, quoique... je ne souhaite pas ça même à ce chien de fou. Mais montré ça à Weasley, je ne sais pas si c'était intelligent.

Il nous suffis d'un échange de regard avec Théo, pour qu'on se mette d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut surtout ne pas nous pas mêler de tout ça. Après un haussement d'épaule, on se dirige dans notre salle commune afin de relater tout ça à nos camarades. Non sans entendre la belette dire à ses deux toutous, qu'ils iront récupéer la pierre eux même avant le bâtard graisseux, avant d'être hors de porté de voix.

 **-Je ne sais pas pour toi 'Ry,** me dis Théo, **mais je crois qu'il serait préférable de prévenir le professeur Snape de leurs intention.**

 **\- Tu sais quoi Théo, je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée,** lui dis-je avec un sourire mauvais.

A suivre ...

 _Et voilà le chapitre est enfin terminé. On s'excuse pour le retard, mais entre le travail et le manque de temps, on avait du mal à écrire ce chapitre. On a préféré mettre un peu plus de temps et vous donner un chapitre plus construit. On est sûre que vous nous en voudrez pas. En tout cas lâcher vos impression s'il vous plait._

 _Sinon pour la suite,_ _que dites vous d'un chapitre spécial Hermione avant que se termine cette année scolaire? Si non, avez vous une envie de chapitre spécial sur un personnages en particulier? Si oui lequel?_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, merci beaucoup d'être encore parmi nous et de nous continuer à nous suivre. Bienvenu au nouveau, on espère que notre fic vous plais =)

Comme promis voici la suite, avec un peu de retard. On vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et oublier pas de nous laisser une review;)

 **Chapitre 7**

Après avoir découvert que notre bien aimé carotte a rencontré le bon gros Touffu, on décide d'un commun accord, de se rendre au bureau de notre directeur afin de relater l'information. Pas que nous sommes des balances, à peine, mais on ne veux pas que le chien se prenne une intoxication alimentaire pour cause, de gestion de viande avarié. C'est pourquoi, cinq minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons devant la porte de son bureau, de Snape hein, sans osez toquer. Car oui nous sommes en week-end et qui sait à quoi ressemble notre professeur? J'ai peur de le trouver dans une tenue des plus perturbante. Genre en pyjama rose à pois blanc. Brrrr, j'en frissonne d'horreur à cette image. Je le vois assit dans son fauteuil préféré, habillé de son sublime pyjama, une tasse à la main qui dis «le rose c'est la vie» et un livre de romance à l'eau de rose. _Pourquoi je pense à ça moi? Je vais pas bien ma parole._ Je me gifle mentalement pour me remettre les idées en place. Voila ça va mieux.

 **\- Ça c'était du frisson** , me tanne Théo, **tu t'es imaginé quoi encore?** Allez savoir pourquoi, mais depuis peu, il arrive à savoir quand je me fais des films tordus. Sérieux ce gars n'est pas normal.

 **\- Rien, rien. Tu ne voudrais pas savoir.** Le pire c'est que c'est vrai. A chaque fois que je lui ai raconté un de mes délires, il m'en a voulu. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il est curieux. Comme on dit la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

 **\- À ce point-là?** Demande t-il surpris.

 **\- Non, mais presque. C'est le genre d'image qui te change un homme** , j'utilise ma meilleure imitation de Gandalf, ce qui semble ne pas persuader mon ami. D'un coté est-ce qu'il connaît ne serait-ce que le personnage? J'en doute. Je le regarde déçu. _Inculte._

 **\- Mouais, tu t'y crois trop microbe** , ricane t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je retiens de justesse un cri très peu masculin et le frappe à l'épaule pour me venger. Le fourbe comme ose t-il? Je décide donc de le bouder, telle une fille mature, puis je toque à la porte espérant que ma vision soit fausse. À ma plus grande joie, je découvre que oui quand mon professeur ouvre la porte dans des habits très classe et surtout, pas rose à pois blanc. J'ai vraiment l'imagination trop fertile par moment.

 **\- Messieurs?** Demande t-il surpris de notre visite.

Sérieusement, pourquoi il ne s'habille pas comme ça tout les jours? Il porte une sorte de jean noir à la coupe parfaite, accompagné d'une sublime chemise vert bouteille où trois boutons sont ouvert au col.

 **\- Bonjour monsieur, nous avons eu connaissance d'une information importante qui concerne le chien à trois têtes** , dit Théo en me regardant bizarrement.

En plus ses cheveux, attachés en catogan, étaient propres. Finis les cheveux graisseux qui tombent dans les yeux. Il était presque beau.

 **\- Le chien... à oui, c'est vrai que vous êtes au courant. Ne vous avais-je pas dis que si vous en reparlez de nouveau vous serez collé jeunes gens?** Sa voix sarcastique me sort de ma contemplation.

 **\- Oui professeur, on s'en souviens mais...**

 **\- Tien t'es parmi nous? Tu as terminé de beuguer?** Ce moque Théo que j'ignore superbement. Je vous rappel que je le boude avec maturité ce malotru.

 **\- Mais nous avons entendu des Gryffondor le citer dans les couloirs,** il soulève son sourcil étonner mais je continue avant qu'il ne parle, **de plus ils ont clairement dit qu'ils comptaient récupérer la pierre philosophale qu'il gardait. C'est donc ça qu'il protège monsieur?**

Je vois le professeur blanchir, puis ouvrir la bouche et la refermer, avant de reprendre des couleurs. Il pousse d'un coup un long soupire et se pince l'arête du nez en secouant la tête. Il me semble entendre un «quel est l'imbécile qui à tout balancer» avant qu'il redresse la tête l'air mis las, mi énervé.

 **\- Et je suppose que vous connaissez les noms de ces personnes?** Susurre t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

 **\- En effet monsieur,** je répond en baissant la tête quelques secondes avant de la relever légèrement tout en levant les yeux. _Mode adorable et innocent activé_. **Mais on ne veux pas leurs créer des problèmes monsieur.** J'entends un hoquet de stupeur venant de ma gauche, que j'ignore totalement.

 **\- Monsieur Potter, vous taire vous créera des problèmes, il vaux mieux que ça soit eux que vous non?** Me dit-il d'une voix un peu plus douce. **Et puis pourquoi protéger des Gryffondor? Il me semble que vous vous entendez peu. Je me trompe?**

 **\- Non monsieur,** dis-je en relevant la tête. **Mais ils risquent d'être renvoyé si je vous dis qui ils sont?** _Dit moi oui s'il te plais._

 **\- Tout dépend de comment ils seront responsable de la découverte jeune homme. Si ils sont allez intentionnellement au troisième étage, il se peut que oui, en effet.**

 **\- Vraiment?** Il hoche la tête patient, **se sont Weasley et ses deux amis.** Je me tais un instant, histoire de faire duré le suspense. **Euh Thomas et Finnigan il me semble. Mais je ne connais pas bien leurs nom donc je peux me tromper.**

À mes paroles, le visage de mon professeur se ferme et il me regarde d'un air contrarié. Il a compris que mon comportement était que du cinéma et il semble s'en vouloir de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

 **\- Bien, merci monsieur Potter, monsieur Nott. Vous venez de faire gagner dix points à votre maison pour avoir permis de sauver trois de vos camarades d'une mort certaine.**

 **\- Euh merci monsieur, ce n'était pas notre but, on voulait juste éviter que la pierre soit volée en fait.** Dit Théo très intelligemment. Parfois il a un réel manque de cerveau. Je manque d'ailleurs de le frapper derrière la tête devant sa bêtise. Voir de prendre sa tête et de la cogner contre un mur. Ouais c'est une bonne option.

 **\- Je n'en doute pas Monsieur Nott, mais je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu votre phrase et rester sur ma version si vous voulez bien,** rétorque le professeur avec un sourire au lèvre.

 **\- Vous devriez sourire plus souvent monsieur, cela vous va bien** , lui dis-je spontanément. Tellement, que je m'en rend compte trop tard.

Je pique un fard et après un au revoir professeur et bonne journée, je chope Théo hilare et je pars en courant le traînant derrière moi. Bon sang, mais je ne peux pas me la fermer parfois? Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de regarder la tête du professeur. Quelques couloirs plus loin et un Théo toujours hilare, je ralentis afin de pouvoir reprendre mon souffle et surtout calmer ce point de coté horriblement douloureux.

 **\- Alors là Harry, tu as fais fort,** rigole mon faux ami. « **Vous devriez sourire plus souvent monsieur, cela vous va bien»,** il éclate de rire **, et puis tu aurais vue la tête de Snape,** continue t-il, **il était bouche bée, sérieux 'Ry, tu as coupé la chique à notre professeur. T'es un champion.**

 **\- Écrase Théo,** je m'arrête et me cache le visage dans les mains, **je ne vais plus oser le regarder à présent ou même allez à son cours. Imagine qu'il décide de me coller? Ou pire, imagine il se met à me considérer comme un Gryffondor dans ses cours?** Je regarde Théo dans les yeux l'air désespéré. **Je n'y survivrais pas Théo.**

 **\- Tu dramatises Harry, ce ne serait pas la fin du monde d'être considéré comme un Gryffondor,** je grimace à ses paroles, **bon d'accord, ce ne sera pas la joie. Mais bon ça pourrait être pire.** Je le regarde peu convaincu, il vie dans un monde de bisounours le gars. **Allez Harry fait pas cette tête, tu verras lundi il aura tout oublié. Et puis sérieusement, je doute qu'il te saque juste pour ça. Peu de gens doivent lui faire des compliments, tu as du lui faire plaisir.**

 **\- Ouais si tu le dis.** Vous entendez mon air pas convaincu du tout? Ben Théo lui non. Une fois mon souffle repris, je me remet en route, me dirigeant dans la grande salle afin de manger un bout. Je n'ai pas faim, mais je n'ai pas le choix si je ne veux pas que Daphné me tombe dessus.

 **\- Ça c'est un bon état d'esprit, j'aime.**

Je regarde mon ami avec un regard qui dit très clairement «tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton état d'esprit?», qui lui fait ni chaux, ni froid. Vue qu'il détail en long et en large l'expression de Snape, tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir eu d'appareil photo sous la main pour immortalisé la scène. Je sens que je vais en entendre parler un bon moment. Arrivé dans la grande salle, je me dirige droit à coté de Pansy, voulant m'éloigner le plus possible de Théo. Sincèrement, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver avec Blaise là... Tout mes amis regardent Théo étrangement, choquer par son hilarité. Ils se tournent vers moi et je lève les épaules en réponse. Je n'ai pas envie de revenir dessus. Je me cache des professeurs du mieux que je peux derrière Blaise pour que Snape ne me voie pas. Pour une fois, je remercie ma petite taille, elle me permet de me cacher facilement. Au bout de dix minutes et cinq fourchettes plus tard, sous le regard acéré de Daphné, je me lève et me dirige dans notre salle commune, bien sur tout en prévenant mes amis qui m'ont interrogé à l'instant où je me levais. Je prétexte un coup de fatigue, ce qui me coupe la faim, sous l'œil moqueur de Théo qui n'est pas dupe. C'est donc la tête basse et le regard fuyant la table des professeurs, que je sors de la grand salle pour allez dans ma chambre et tout cela sous le regard d'un certain professeur de Potion. Chambre où je prend une douche et m'installe dans mon lit, un livre de tradition sorcière en mains pour me changer les esprits. Je n'ai tellement pas la tête à ça que je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte, c'est pourquoi je fais un bond de trois mètres quand Draco me réveille en me secouant l'épaule.

 **\- Et Harry, tu ferais mieux de te coucher correctement si tu ne veux pas être tout casser demain. Oublie pas que tu as un match de Quiddich et que tu joues contre les Gryffondors. Il serait dommage que tu nous fasse perdre à cause de quelques courbatures** , me dit-il en une tirade impérieuse.

 **\- Mince c'est demain?** L'information me réveil quasiment. **J'avais oublié.**

 **\- Comment peut-on oublié un match de cette importance? Surtout pour un joueur quoi.** Il me regarde interloqués. **En tout cas repose toi bien et fait nous gagné demain. J'ai parié dix gallions sur notre victoire.**

Il se lève sur ces paroles et se couche comme si rien n'était. Je le remercie inutilement, vue qu'il ne m'écoute plus, dépose mon livre sur ma table de nuit et m'installe correctement sous un «tu m'en devra une» endormie du blondinet. Je secoue la tête, désespéré par mon camarade et m'endors presque aussitôt. Heureux de la distraction que me procure le match de demain.

C'est donc en pleine forme et re-boosté à fond, que je me dirige sur le stade pour le dernier match de l'année. J'ai hâte de mettre la pater au rouge et or. C'est dommage pour les jumeaux, que je trouve fort sympathique, mais le jeu est le jeu. Il y a plus d'amitié qui compte dans ces moment-là. Après une ultime recommandation de la part de notre capitaine, nous nous envolons sous les huées des autres maisons hormis celle de Serdaigle. Le fait d'avoir noué des liens avec les amis de Mione, doit y jouer beaucoup. Madame Bibine sonne le coup de départ et le jeu commence. Les Gryffondor ont mangé du lion ce matin, sans jeu de mot. Ils ont la hargne et leurs batteurs s'en donne à cœur joie, ils ratent d'ailleurs rarement leurs cible. _Ils sont bon ces enfoirés._ Après avoir évité trois cognards, raté deux fois le vif d'or à cause des poursuiveurs qui se mettent toujours sur mon chemin quand je le prend en chasse, j'entends le commentateur hurler le score. Nous menons 350 contre 50. Les rouge et or sont tellement occupé à nous mettre des battons dans les roues, qu'ils ne pensent pas à marqué des points. Dix points plus tard dans chacune des équipes, j'aperçois le vif d'or à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Je vois au loin que l'attrapeur des Gryffondor l'a aussi vue et se ru dessus. Malheureusement pour lui, mon balai est plus rapide et surtout, je suis bien meilleur sur un balai que lui. C'est pourquoi je le rattrape rapidement, le distance facilement d'un mètre et attrape le vif sous son regard enrager. Madame Bibine sonne la fin du match une seconde avant qu'un souaffle en faveur des Gryffondor traverse nos anneaux. Ils grognent tous de mécontentement, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça changerais pour eux. Vue le score, ils auraient perdu quoiqu'il arrive. J'atterris sous les ovations des autres joueurs qui me félicite pour mon coup de maître. Même le professeur Snape me félicite à ma stupéfaction. Il sourit discrètement sous mon air choqué et reprend sa route vers le château. Dois-je en déduire qu'il ne m'en veux pas de ma remarque d'hier soir? Je suis rassuré par ce fait, et c'est le cœur léger que je retourne dans ma salle commune en compagnie de mes amis qui commente le match qui vient de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Je ne peux que sourire sous certaines phrases de Blaise qui s'extasie devant certaine de mes figures. Une fois dans notre dortoir, je prend une douche et m'apprête pour la fête à venir. C'est la dernière de l'année et on a la permission de minuit. Malheureusement, dans moins d'un mois commence les examens de fin d'année. Je redoute les épreuves pratique de métamorphose, sortilège et de défense. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les sors, j'espère que plus tard ça ira mieux, sinon je pense que cette dernière risque de voler à l'autre bout d'une sale de classe. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de découvrir celle de potion et d'histoire de la magie. Pour cette dernière, on a étudié par nous même dans la bibliothèque. On ne peux pas trop compter sur notre professeur pour avoir une vrai éducation là-dessus. Pourquoi ils gardent un prof aussi inutile? Par pitié ou pour provoquer un échec scolaire des élèves dans cette matière? Ça me dépasse. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet du moment. C'est l'heure de la fête.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Les semaines avant les examens furent horribles. En effet les professeurs étaient remontés à bloc. On a subit contrôle sur contrôle, épreuve pratique sur épreuve pratique. Un enfer, du moins pour tout les cours hors potions. Heureusement les examens commencent la semaine prochaine et j'ai hâte que tout ça se termine. Surtout que je me suis pris une heure de colle à cause de ma foutu baguette qui refuse de m'obéir. Comme si j'avais fais exprès de changer le chapeau du professeur McGonagall en bouse de dragon. Mon sort à ricocher sur le scarabée et a frappé son chapeau. Le fait qu'il se transforme en bouse et un vrai mystère, surtout que le sort était censé changer l'insecte en boite d'allumette. Mystère je vous ai dit. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que je me rend à mon heure de colle. Je ne sais pas ce que la vielle poilu ma concocté, mais je crains le pire. C'est pourquoi je ne réalise pas de suite que, Rusard, qui se trouve en face de moi, sera mon bourreau. Je suis légèrement rassuré par ce fait, au moins avec lui je sais à quoi m'attendre.

 **\- Bonsoir monsieur Rusard,** dis-je une fois à sa hauteur.

 **\- Bonsoir monsieur Potter, qu'avez vous fait pour être coller par le professeur McGonagall?**

 **\- Une erreur de sort. Il a ricoché sur mon scarabée et a visé son chapeau. Elle n'a pas aimée sa nouvelle apparence il semblerait.** J'explique d'un air fataliste.

 **\- Il semblerait bien oui si vous êtes là. Suivez moi jeune homme, je vais vous montrer votre tache. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite j'en serais débarrasser.**

Et il s'en va, certain que je le suivrais. Ce que je fis car sincèrement hormis prendre racine, j'ai rien de mieux à faire. Suivant le concierge, je me demande qu'elle sera ma punition. C'est la première fois que je suis en retenue avec lui, en même temps ce n'est que ma deuxième colle, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de ses punitions. Astiquage des trophées, récurage des sols avec une brosse à dent et plein d'autre chose plus ou moins cool. J'espère tomber sur les trophées. Récurer les sols non merci. Je donne assez chez les moldus chez qui je vis. Je le suis donc sagement jusqu'à une pièce où se trouve sur un bureau une tonne de paperasse de toute les couleurs. Il y a une dizaine de tas haut de plus d'un mètre. _Dite moi pas que je vais devoir tout classer par couleurs?_

 **\- Voila monsieur Potter, vous avez des caisses là-bas, une par couleurs de document.** _Et bien si, merde._ **Il vous faudra tout trier pour pouvoir allez vous coucher. Magie interdite bien sur. Bonne chance jeune homme.**

 **\- Merci monsieur Rusard.** Je regarde l'homme partir, dépité par le travail monstre qui m'attend. J'en ai pour des heures, enfin j'aurais pus tomber sur pire comme punition. Bon Harry, quand il faut y allez hein. Après une grande respiration, j'enlève ma robe et remonte les manches de ma chemise, puis me met au travail.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Trois heures plus tard, je peux enfin rentrer me coucher. Il était temps, je commençais à saturer de toute ses feuilles colorées. Sérieusement à quoi peuvent-elles servirent? Alors que je marchais tranquillement, râlant contre les truc de couleur, je sens deux mains m'attraper par derrière et me tiré dans une salle de classe vide. _Non pas encore._ Avant que je puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, je suis retourné sans ménagement et plaqué contre un mur, je m'apprêtais à grogner contre ce foutu Weasley, le dernière en date à m'enfermer dans une sale étant l'autre belette, quand je me rend compte que ce n'est pas lui. J'avais en face de moi deux rouquins qui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Tandis que je suis à ma contemplation, l'un des deux ouvre la bouche, vite relayer par le second..

 **\- Dit donc toi**. Me dis un des jumeaux en plaçant sa main à la gauche de mon visage. **C'est toi qui arrête pas de martyrise notre petit frère?**

 **\- Oui tu sais,** enchaîne l'autre qui prend la même position que son double mais sur ma droite, **Ronald, il est de la même année que toi.**

 **\- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend,** reprend le premier.

 **\- Et pourquoi tu ne nous as pas demander de l'aide,** termine le deuxième.

 **\- Je... je... je...** je bégaye perdu par leurs façon de parler. Je suis en train de chercher une explication quand leurs paroles font leurs chemin dans ma tête. **Quoi?**

 **\- Ben oui,** reprend le premier.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas demander de l'aide,** continue le deuxième.

 **\- On t'aurait aider avec joie,** dit le premier.

 **\- Surtout qu'on a plein d'idée pour lui rendre la vie difficile** , enchaîne le second.

 **\- Stop, stop, stop,** dis-je alors qu'un mal de tête violent vient se loger dans mon cerveau. **Déjà poussez-vous un peu j'étouffe. Ensuite vous êtes qui tout les deux?**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas qui on est?** Demande le premier.

 **\- On est les frères de Ron!** Termine le second.

 **\- Oui ça j'ai compris merci, mais vous avez des prénoms non? Et pourquoi me proposer votre aide. Normalement vous devrez pas plutôt le venger?** J'avoue être perdu, c'est la première fois que je vois ça.

 **\- Bien sur qu'on a des prénoms,** dis le premier, **lui c'est Fred,** dit-il en montrant le second.

 **\- Et lui c'est Georges,** dit le second en montrant le premier.

 **\- Et on te propose notre aide parce qu'on,**

 **\- En à marre de notre abruti de petit frère,**

 **\- Il fait honte à la famille.**

 **\- Oh que oui.** Finit le premier en secouant la tête d'un air faussement dépité **.**

 **\- Ok... et bien je vous remercie de votre proposition, je vais y réfléchir d'accord?**

 **\- On n'en attend pas moins,** dit Georges. **En tout cas, sache que tu peux nous demander tout ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Très bien, je vous contacterais en cas de besoin. Je peux y allez maintenant?** Ce n'est pas que passer la soirée avec eux me dérange, loin de là, ils ont l'air sympathique. Mais de un si je tarde trop, mes amis vont alerter tout le château et de deux je ne suis pas très chaud pour rester plus que le temps nécessaire avec un Weasley bien que les jumeaux ne semblent pas être de la même trempe que leur frère.

 **\- Bien sur Harry.** Dit Georges avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Passe une bonne nuit,** termine Fred avec le même sourire.

Ils s'éloignent de moi et je sors de la salle sans demander mon reste, puis retourne enfin à ma salle commune tout en pestant contre ses rouquins et leur sales manies de me coincer dans une salle vide. Certes, les jumeaux ne me voulaient visiblement aucun mal, au contraire ils m'ont proposé une aide précieuse, mais bon deux fois en peu de temps, j'en suis à me demander si mon karma n'est pas mauvais ou si je n'ai simplement pas de chance. Je ne sais pas lequel est le moins pire. Bref, une fois devant ma salle commune, je donne le mot de passe du trimestre et je rejoins mes amis qui m'attendent tous sagement assis prêt d'une des nombreuses cheminées de la pièce. Je m'installe à coté de Daphné et je leur raconte ce qui s'est passé. Ils me regardent tous désespérément pour les uns et blasé pour les autres.

 **\- Sérieusement Harry, comment tu fais pour attirer tout les tarés du château?** me demande Blaise, sans se rendre compte qu'il parle un peu de lui et de nos amis en même temps.

 **\- Malheureusement je ne sais pas Blaise, ils ont le don de venir vers moi. Tu es bien placer pour le savoir tu ne crois pas?** Je le regarde avec un sourire en coin et il ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi je dis ça. Ce qu'il me confirme.

 **\- Pourquoi je serais bien placer pour le savoir?** Que vous avais-je dis? **Nooon Harry t'es pas cool, je suis pas un taré, pas vrai les gars?** Demande Blaise, désespéré, à nos amis. Amis qui détourne la tête en sifflotant. **Bande de faux amis** , boude Blaise qui s'assoie dos à nous afin de bien nous montrer qu'il boude vraiment.

 **\- En tout cas les gars,** dis-je en me tournant vers mes amis, **arrêter de me regarder avec cet air blasé. Je vous rappel que je n'ai pas demander à finir en heure de colle pour un sort rater. Et encore moins d'attirer tout les rouquins de ce foutu château.**

D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, je suis certain que je suis le seul à en avoir écoper une. Je dois pas être le premier à rater un sort de cette façon. Je suis sûr que cette vielle chatte n'a pas trouvé mieux que de, venger son petit Weasley de toute les heures de colle et les farces de Peeves qu'il a subit, que de me rendre l'appareil par des heures de colle. Ah si seulement, elle savait que Rusard m'a à la bonne, la veille bique me laisserait plus faire mes heures de colles avec lui.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Quelques jours plus tard, en passant devant le bureaux de Rusard en compagnie de Draco, j'entends des voix en provenance de celui-ci. Après un signe de me suivre pour Draco, je m'approche de la porte et je reconnais la voix des jumeaux. Ayant croisé le concierge un peu plus tôt dans un autre couloir, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas en sa compagnie. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dedans?_ Veulent-ils récupérer un objet que Rusard a confisqué? Au vue du peu que j'entends, je crois pas que ce soit le cas. Le blondinet, las d'attendre, me demande ce qui se passe et je lui explique ce que j'ai entendu. Il me dit de les laisser se débrouiller et que ce n'est pas mon problème. J'allais lui répondre que si justement, quand Miss Teigne se fait entendre par son miaulement strident. Je me rends donc auprès d'elle au détour d'un couloir et tombe sur le concierge.

 **\- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Demande Draco avant de me suivre sans que je lui réponde vu que Rusard est juste devant nous.

 **\- Bonjour Mr Rusard.** Je le dis assez fort pour que les jumeaux puissent m'entendent.

 **\- Mr Potter et...** il se tourne vers mon camarade plisse les yeux un instant puis semble le reconnaître, **Mr Malfoy.** **Comment allez-vous?** Pendant que nous parlions, Miss Teigne saute dans ses bras et le concierge se met à la caresser.

 **\- Bien Monsieur. Et vous? Vous faite votre ronde?** Dray me regarde de manière à me dire «tu es sérieux là?» et je le regarde de manière à lui dire «très sérieux».

Je discute donc de tout et de rien avec Rusard pendant que Draco, lui s'ennuie ferme à mes cotés. Je suis certain qu'il aurait croiser les bras et taper du pied d'impatience si il n'avait pas une réputation à tenir. Au bout de dix minutes, j'aperçois enfin du coin de l'œil les rouquins disparaître par un couloir, je prends donc congé du concierge et Dray ne met pas longtemps à m'entraîner vers la salle commune tout en se plaignant de lui avoir fait perdre du temps précieux en conversation inutile et inintéressante. Au bout de quelques secondes ses mots se transformaient en bla, bla, bla à mes oreilles. Je reviens sur les jumeaux, curieux de savoir pourquoi ils étaient dans le bureau de Rusard. Il faudrait que je leurs demande plus tard si je le peux. Pardon? A oui c'est vrai j'ai encore oublié de vous raconter. Désolé, je trouve ce genre de détail tellement inutile que parfois ça m'échappe. Vous vous rappeler mon heure de colle et tout ça? Et bien depuis ce jour, on c'est souvent retrouver et discuter ensemble. Au fur et à mesure de nos conversations, j'ai appris à les connaître et ils sont vraiment sympathiques et surtout marrant. Ils m'ont même montré certaine de leurs inventions et j'adore. Ils sont très inventif et leurs inventions peuvent être très utiles. Ils m'en ont montrés quelques unes et je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient en faire un commerce plus tard. Dans la salle commune, Dray se pleint à nos amis de ma conversation interminable avec le concierge. Pour ma pars, je le laisse à ses gémissements et entame une partit d'échec avec Blaise histoire de bien me faire battre à pleine couture. Le métisse s'en donne d'ailleurs à cœur joie et cela plusieurs fois. Au bout de la quatrième parties, je m'arrête. Autant éviter le massacre plus que nécessaire. Blaise se tourne alors vers le blond et entame une partie avec lui histoire d'avoir enfin un vrai challenge à ce mesuré. Je finis par allez me coucher avant les autres, ayant besoin d'être un peu seul.

Le lendemain matin arrive rapidement, je déjeune tranquillement en compagnie de mes amis, discutant potion avec Draco, quand j'aperçois les jumeaux qui entre dans la grande salle un air conspirateur sur le visage. Immédiatement un sourire peu rassurant prend place sur mes lèvres, ce qui intrigue Pansy qui me demande ce qui se passe. Je me tourne vers elle, le sourire toujours en place et je lui dis d'être patiente. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec les jumeaux pour ne rien dire et faire la surprise à tout le monde. Mes amis insistent et je les rassure en leur disant qu'ils n'ont pas à attendre encore très longtemps. Juste l'arrivée d'un certain rouquin mais ça je ne leurs dis pas. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise. Ils cessent d'insister, mais je vois à leurs posture qu'ils sont impatient de savoir ce qu'il se passe. On doit attendre encore une bonne demi-heure que Monsieur Carotte décide de se pointer, la tête encore toute endormis. Je retiens un reniflement de dédain, ce n'est quand même pas si difficile de se lever, surtout la semaine, il devrait avoir l'habitude depuis le début de l'année. Je suis le rouquin des yeux puis, après un signe de tête au jumeaux, ils se mettent au travail. Je les vois se lever et allez parler avec leur frère. Weasley leur grogne après. Il n'est visiblement pas du matin. Je frissonne d'horreur en me disant que je pourrais avoir, que dis-je, que j'ai un point commun avec la belette. J'ai envie de mourir devant cette réalisation. Bref. Fred... ou Georges, allez savoir j'ai encore du mal à vraiment les différencier, tapote l'épaule de son petit frère en secouant la tête, puis ils sortent de la salle sous prétexte de se rendre en cours avec la chauve-souris. Je grimace sous le surnom. Je n'aime pas qu'on surnomme ainsi mon directeur de maison surtout quand on le connaît pas. Je ne m'attarde pas plus que cela dessus étant donner que je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrais rien changer. Du moins à l'heure actuelle. Je reporte donc mon intention sur la belette impatient de voir le résultat.

Il se met dans un premier temps à se gratter à l'endroit où son frère à poser la main, à plusieurs reprise. Au bout d'un moment énervé par ce grattage intempestif, il regarde ce qui le gratte et se fige un instant quand il voit un truc noir collé sur sa peau. Il l'enlève avec dégoût et le jette par terre comme si c'était le truc le plus immonde qu'il eu à toucher. Je le regarde surpris par son geste. Il a été élevé chez les porcs ou quoi? Alors que personne ne fait attention, la belette encore moins que les autres, la saleté grossit peu à peu jusqu'à devenir une énorme araignée de vingt centimètres d'envergure. Plusieurs cris se font entendre et pas uniquement celui de la belette. J'ai un peu de peine pour les filles et adresse un sourire d'excuse à Mione qui ne raffole pas de ses bestioles. Je la vois ouvrir la bouche et la fermer a toute allure, n'arrivant pas à savoir si elle doit crié d'horreur ou me hurler dessus. Au final, elle fait aucun des deux, mais cours hors de la grande salle. Je la regarde désolé et plein de culpabilité. J'irais lui présenté mes excuses plus tard. Je reviens donc sur Weasley, qui après un hurlement très masculin, tente de s'éloigner de la bestiole qui, celle-ci la suit automatiquement. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle cherche à lui faire des calinoux en voulant monter sur ses genoux. Les professeurs se lèvent enfin et tente de faire disparaître l'araignée par tout les moyens même Snape n'y arrive pas. Tout ce qu'ils ont réussi, c'est à la faire grossir d'avantage à chaque sort. A présent, elle fait pas loin de quarantes centimètres d'envergure. Une vrai beauté. Après un ultime sortilège qui a pour effet de faire encore grossir l'amie de carotte, mon directeur de maison me regarde, puis après un sourire innocent, auréole et lumière divine incluse, de ma part le professeur Snape retourne à ses occupations en annonçant que rien ne pouvait être faire et que le sort devait sûrement durer 24h quoi qu'il arrive. Sur ses mots, il retourne à son petit déjeuner, un léger sourire au lèvre. Je jette un regard au autre professeur et au vue de leurs expressions, je sens que les cours risquent très mouvementés. Je hausse les épaules en me disant que ça pourrait pas être pire que d'habitude de toute façon, surtout avec la vielle bique. Il n'empêche, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être une petite bête pour voir comment carotte allait supporter toute la journée et surtout la avec l'araignée. Je vois bien celle-ci endormit en boule, ronronnant presque, contre le rouquin tétanisé de peur et incapable de dormir. Il faut vraiment que je félicite les jumeaux, ils ont été vraiment incroyable sur ce coup.

Je reviens au moment présent et regarde la belette tenté de se débarrasser de l'araignée par tout les moyens. Je ricane devant son comportement. Cet abruti ne c'est toujours pas rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien. Surtout que cet idiot utilise des sorts. Il n'a pas remarqué qu'elle grossissait à chaque fois qu'on lui jette un sort? Elle va bientôt atteindre le mètre si il continue. _Si il est maso._ Je regarde l'heure sur ma montre de fortune, la vitre est cassée mais on voit encore les aiguilles et c'est le plus important. En tout cas, je peux voir qu'il est temps d'aller en cours. Comme tout les lundi nous avons botanique ce qui me ravi, car ensuite c'est potion. J'ai hâte de voir la belette géré son nouvel animal de compagnie durant le cours de mon professeur préféré, je sens que ça risque d'être marrant. Je plains cependant déjà Snape, ça va être dur de prendre sur lui. Je venais de quitter la grande salle quand j'ai entendu une multitude de cri de dégoût, suivi de nombreux éclat de rire et de moquerie. J'échange un regard avec Théo, qui tout aussi ignorant que moi, lève les épaules. Je m'apprêtais à reprendre la route quand je vois la belette courir hors de la grande salle, rouge de honte, les larmes au yeux et le pantalon tremper. Je retiens un éclat de rire sous ce spectacle mais pas mes amis qui ne se retiennent pas pour le charrier. Je secoue la tête devant leurs gamineries et les rappel à l'ordre pour qu'on arrive pas en retard. Et c'est avec une minute d'avance qu'on arrive en cours. En tout cas le cours de botanique se passe sans encombre. Draco et moi parvenons à faire gagner 25 points pour notre maison. Vint enfin le cours de potion, je m'installe au sol devant la salle et sort mon livre comme à mon habitude. Cependant cette fois je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de lire puisque le bruyant groupe de Gryffondor débarque et bien sur avec eux la bestiole à huit pattes. Comme je sais que je ne pourrais pas lire, je range mon livre et me redresse. Blaise n'arrête pas de lancer des vannes concernant Weasley, enfin surtout son pantalon mouiller et ce dernier lui répond en couinant de peur et rouge de honte. Sa nouvelle amie se collant contre lui pour un câlin et ses amis ce moquant ouvertement de lui. Il a de bon amis dans sa maison lui. La porte s'ouvre soudainement et je me contente de rentrer dans la salle de classe et de m'asseoir à ma place et surtout le plus loin possible du danger publique. Une fois tout le monde installer et le discours du professeur fait, on attaque la potion. Pendant un moment tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce que l'araignée, qui en a marre de rester sans rien faire, décide de se balader dans la salle de classe. Cela aurait pu être normale, si elle n'était pas aussi énorme. A chaque fois qu'elle passait près des tables, elle manquait de tout renverser, si ce n'est pas les élèves qui s'en occupait. Je manque d'ailleurs de foirer la potion quand une patte me bouscule, je rattrape in extremis l'aiguille de hérisson bleu, me la plantant profondément dans la main. Je grogne auprès de ces bestioles qui ne savent pas rester en place, tout en retirant la maudite aiguille de ma main. Snape la menace de la dépecer et de s'en servir d'ingrédient de potion si elle ne retourne pas à sa place et vient soigner ma main à l'aide de quelques gouttes de potion. Bizarrement, l'araignée est retourné sagement se coucher au pied de carotte à sa plus grande horreur. Ce n'est pas que mais il peut faire peur par moment notre cher terreur des cachots. L'araignée étant à présent maîtriser, on peut donc finir le cours sans encombre et dans un calme relatif. Je finis ma potion et la met dans un fiole avant d'aller la déposer sur le bureau du professeur, qui me jette un regard satisfait. Je retourne ensuite à ma table et me plonge dans mon livre le temps que le cours se termine.

La fin du cours est annoncé peu de temps après et je range mes affaires sous les grognements habituels des Gryffondor, je me lève pour partir quand Snape me demande de rester quelques minutes. J'attends donc sagement à ma place, le temps que tout le monde sorte. Une fois seul dans la salle de classe, je me rends auprès de mon professeur, attendant sagement qu'il termine ce qu'il fait. J'essaye de savoir ce qu'il me veut, mais je ne vois vraiment pas. Je n'ai pas encore fini le livre qu'il m'a donné donc ce n'est pas en rapport avec çà. Peut-être est-ce en rapport avec un devoir? Mais lequel? Enfin bon, je le saurais bientôt.

 **\- Monsieur?** J'ose demander étant donner que mon professeur ne semble pas vouloir commencer la conversation.

 **\- Potter, assoyez-vous je vous pris. Bien,** dit-il une fois que je suis assis **, comme vous le savez sans doute, l'année va bientôt se terminer et je ne pourrais plus vous donner des cours particuliers.** J'acquiesce sous ses paroles, ce fait me déprime depuis une bonne semaine déjà. **Cependant, j'ai une proposition à vous faire.**

 **\- Laquelle Monsieur?** Je suis surpris par ses paroles, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me fasse une proposition. Au lieu de me répondre, il me tend un livre et un morceau de parchemin que je prends et je le remercie, intrigué par eux.

 **\- Ceci est un livre de potion avancé de deuxième année, à étudier pendant vos vavances et le parchemin contient mon adresse personnellement si jamais vous avez des questions au sujet du livre ou tout autre sujet. Bien sur, n'ébruiter pas tout ceci.**

 **\- Merci monsieur et promis je garderais tout pour moi.**

 **\- Ah et avant que vous partiez,** me retins mon professeur, **je pense que vous serez ravi d'apprendre que la pierre philosophale a été déplacée et mis en sécurité.** Je le regarde surpris qu'il me donne cette information.

 **\- Oui monsieur, vous avez réussi à arrêter les gryffondor à temps alors. Ils n'ont pas été blessés?** Je connais déjà la réponse. Weasley en aurait fais des tonnes et aurait raconté comment il avait combattu un énorme chien à trois tête.

 **\- Non monsieur Potter et ce grâce à vous et monsieur Nott. Bien vous pouvez y aller. Et oublier pas, pas un mot de notre conversation à qui que ce soit.**

 **\- Oui monsieur. Bonne après-midi.**

Je lui fait un énorme sourire et après un ultime merci m'en vais. J'ai bien compris dans ses paroles que si je le dis à mes amis il ne m'en voudra pas, mais que je ne dois pas le dire aux autres. Ce que je peux comprendre. Tout le monde, n'a pas la chance d'avoir l'adresse personnelle d'un professeur et encore moins celui du maître des potions. Une fois mes camarades rejoins, devant la salle de potion bien entendu, nous allons déjeuner. Je ne suis pas spécialement pressé d'être au cours de DFCM. Déjà qu'il est dur à suivre avec ses bégaiement forcés, car oui maintenant je suis sur qu'il le fait exprès mais sans savoir pourquoi, mais avec la belette qui va l'interrompre assez souvent sa risque d'être assez long. La blague est assez marrante, voir plus que marrante, mais un peu chiante pour les cours. Enfin, il n'en reste que deux et heureusement un seul avec les Gryffondor, mais ce qui m'intéresse vraiment c'est comment il va s'en sortir avec la bestiole pendant la nuit. Je comptes sur les jumeaux pour tout me raconter. Que j'ai hâte d'être demain, pas vous? Bref, nous déjeunons tranquillement, puis on se rend à nos cours de l'après-midi. Comme je le pensais, le cours du professeur Quirell fut infernal. Au contraire de Snape qui a réussit à se faire obéir de l'araignée, Quirell lui se fait bien marcher sur les pieds au grand damne de toute la classe. Autant vous dire que le dernier cours de la journée fut une bénédiction surtout qu'on pouvait dormir sans problème ou faire autre chose comme s'avancer sur d'autre devoir.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Nous somme en juin et la fin de l'année est bientôt là. Si vous savez comment je n'en ai pas envie, mais vraiment pas. Rien que de savoir que je vais devoir retourner chez les Dursley me déprime, même si ce n'est que deux mois, c'est deux mois de trop. Je devrais essayer de leur faire peur avec ma baguette. Ils ne savent pas que je ne peux pas utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. En tout cas, avant de partir, je dois rendre visite à Sismira. Si je pars sans la prévenir, elle risque de s'inquiéter ou pire, partir à ma recherche. C'est pourquoi la veille du départ je prévoie une sortie nocturne pour lui rendre visite. J'en parle aux autres, non pour leurs proposer de m'accompagner, je préfère la prévenir seule, mais pour les prévenir de mon absence. Je vous avoue que la nouvelle n'a pas été bien prise.

 **\- QUOI?!** Ça c'est Blaise, je vous ai dis que la nouvelle ne serait pas bien prise. **Tu te moques de moi? Pourquoi tout seul? Et moi alors? Je rêve de revoir la dragonne Harry, ma vie en dépend.**

 **\- Ooooh exagère pas Blaise, tu va pas mourir pour si peu.** Dit Pansy froidement. P **ar contre 'Ry tu es ignoble, tu nous avait promis de nous la présenter à Daphné et à moi.**

 **\- Si je vais mourir pour sa mademoiselle Parkinson, tu...**

 **\- C'est bon vous deux on se calme.** Je préfère les calmer de suite avant que ça dégénère entre des deux là, enfin plus que ça. **Pour commencer Pansy, oui je vous ai promis de vous présenté Sismira, mais j'ai pas dis forcément cette année. Blaise,** j'enchaîne coupant Pansy dans sa protestation, **tu ne vas pas en mourir si tu ne revois pas la dragonne cette année. Arrête de dramatiser. Tu pourra la revoir après les vacances. Et puis je préfère passer cette soirée seul avec elle. Je pense qu'elle voudra passer ce moment seule avec moi.**

 **\- Hum, désolé Harry, mais je veux vraiment la revoir,** me dis Blaise les yeux mouillés.

 **\- L'année prochaine si tu veux, elle sera toujours là.**

 **\- Comment peut-tu en être sur?** Demande Draco. **C'est vrai qu'est-ce qui te prouves qu'elle ne partira pas?**

 **\- Car je vais lui demander de rester là-bas. Et elle m'écoutera Dray,** je continue rapidement devant son air septique. **Pour le moment elle a aucune raison de partir d'ici. Et puis c'est une race de dragon qui aime vivre seul. Ça ne posera pas de problème.**

 **\- Si tu le dis,** lance le blond peu sur de ce fait **. On verra à la rentrée alors.**

 **\- C'est bon pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage, il nous préviens déjà de sa sortit alors qu'il aurait très bien pu s'abstenir. Surtout pour éviter ce genre de scène.** Théo se tourne ensuite vers moi. **Tu comptes y allez quand?**

 **\- La veille du départ comme çà les examens seront passés et je serai plus tranquille.**

 **\- Très bien on te couvrira si besoin**

 **\- Merci Théo.** Blaise allait rajouter quelque chose mais le regard noir que je lui lance lui fait fermer la bouche. J'adore Blaise mais là, il commence sérieusement à me gonfler. **Bon, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.**

Je salue tout le monde et monte me coucher. Ce n'est pas que mais demain, c'est le début des examens. Et on commence par le plus chiant: histoire de la magie. J'aurai préféré l'avoir l'après-midi, histoire de ne pas m'endormir pendant l'examen. Personnellement, le seul examen qui m'intéresse c'est celui de potion. Je relis d'ailleurs mes cours avant de me coucher puis pose le tout sur la table de nuit et une fois la tête poser sur l'oreiller, il n'y a plus personne jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Théo me réveille en me secouant doucement, je lui grogne un merci je vais me préparer avant que Dray la marmotte sort de son lit et pique toute l'eau chaude. Je me prélasse un moment, savourant le jet brûlant qui me tombe sur le dos, dès que je sors de la douche, je suis bien plus réveillé que dix minutes plus tôt. Après un coup de peigne quelqu peu inutile, je quitte la pièce. J'ai à peine passer la porte, qu'une tête blonde s'y engouffre marmonnant à un truc qui ressemble à un bonjour. Je rigole devant la tête de zombie de notre diva et me dirige vers mon armoire afin de prendre mon uniforme. Une fois prêt, je prends mes affaires pour les examens du jours et attends tout le monde dans la salle commune, un livre de potion en main.

C'est vingt minutes plus tard et un livre à moitié lu, que tout le monde arrive plus ou moins réveiller. Une fois au complet et les embrassades terminé, on se rend dans la grande salle, dans un silence de plomb, silence qui règne aussi dans la pièce de repas. Tout le monde est stressé par les examens et ça ce sent. Je regarde Mione qui semble au bord de la crise de nerf et me rend vers elle afin de lui faire un bisou et surtout la détendre un peu. La plupart des Serdaigles me regarde d'un drôle d'air contrairement au ami de Mione qui se sont finalement fait à l'idée que je côtoierait Hermione qu'ils le veulent ou non.

 **\- Hey Mione, tu vas bien?** Je m'installe à coté d'elle, sous le regard interloqué d'un aigle de cinquième année, après l'avoir embrasser.

 **\- Harry,** elle me fais un bisou, **désolée je n'ai pas le temps, je crois que j'ai oubliée de réviser le chapitre sur la grande guerre des gobelins de 1486. Tu imagines si jamais ça tombe à l'examen? Oooh Harry je vais avoir une mauvaise note et redoubler mon année.** Elle est limite en pleure quand elle termine sa tirade.

 **\- Hey doucement Mione, je suis sûr que tu connais le sujet par cœur.** Je lui dis doucement. **Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse redoublé ici.**

 **\- Non je me souviens de rien 'Ry,** elle essuie une larme qui à couler sur sa joue, **si ça tombe lors de l'examen je suis fichu. Et si on peu redoublé 'Ry. Je me suis renseigné à la bibliothèque. Ils tiennent une liste des personnes qui on fait leurs année plus d'une fois. Ils ne sont pas nombreux mais c'est possible.**

Je la regarde un instant, me retenant de la secouer pour la remettre d'aplomb. Ma meilleure amie est exceptionnelle, mais dès qu'il s'agit de contrôle, examen et tout ce qui ce ressemble, elle est infernale. C'est la seule facette de mon amie que je supporte pas. Je prend une respiration pour ne pas m'énerver, elle n'a pas besoin de cela pour le moment et lui dit.

 **\- Écoute Mione, tu te prend trop la tête. Je n'ai pas fini,** je la coupe alors qu'elle voulait protester, **ce n'est pas grave si tu rattes l'examen d'histoire de la magie, ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire redoubler vue que tu vas assurer dans toute les autres matières. Alors détend toi, dis-toi que c'est juste un de tes nombreux test personnel que tu te fais chaque trimestre pour réviser et tu verra, tu y arrivera haut la main d'accord?** J'attends qu'elle acquiesce avant de continuer ce qui prend quelques secondes. **Super, maintenant tu fermes ton livre,** livre que je ferme en même temps que mes paroles sous son regard de protestation, **et tu te détend, mange un bout et discute un peu avec tes camarades d'accord?**

 **\- Oui Harry, mais laisse moi juste regarder une date, je...**

 **\- Non, tu n'ouvres plus ce livre, sinon je te jette un sors de confusion pour chacun de tes examens Mione. Et pareil si tu regardes le livre d'un de tes camarades. Je suis juste en face de toi,** je lui montre ma place d'un signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'en effet je suis juste en face d'elle, **je te verrais.**

Elle pousse un long soupire de mécontentement, grogne pour la forme, me traite d'ingrat mais accepte quand même. Elle l'ignore, mais elle me remerciera plus tard. Comme à chaque fois. C'est grâce à ces moments-là qu'elle réussi tout ses examens. Heureusement, que je ne suis pas comme elle sinon on serait dans la mouise tout les deux.

 **\- Merde à toi Mionne,** je l'embrasse sur la tempe, à **tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Merde à toi aussi 'Ry.** Elle me fait un faible sourire. **Je peux vraiment pas?**

 **\- Non Mione, je suis catégorique**. **Tu ouvres ce livre, je t'ensorcelle.** Et je suis sérieux, qu'elle **essaye** et je lui jette le sors. Enfin je demande à quelqu'un de lui jeter le sort, je ne veux pas lui causer plus de tord, je ne suis pas doué pour les sortilèges.

 **\- Tu n'es pas drôle** , dit-elle en boudant faussement .

 **\- Jamais.**

Elle me tire la langue et c'est en rigolant que je rejoins ma table, m'installant à côté de Daphné qui à déjà remplis mon assiette. Je grogne devant le pudding qui trône en maître dans mon assiette. J'ai horreur de ça et Daph le sais. Je suis sûre qu'elle se venge de mon manque d'appétit d'hier soir. C'est donc sous son regard acéré que je commence à manger la chose détestable. J'entends ma fausse amie ricaner sous mon air dégoutté.

Sérieusement, de tout les trucs mauvais présent sur la table, il a fallut qu'elle choisisse le pudding. Je déglutis difficilement et attaque mon assiette. Je le mange surtout pour éviter moi-même de ressembler à un pudding et finir ainsi dans son assiette à elle. Je sais d'ailleurs que j'ai intérêt à le terminer si je ne veux pas avoir de problème. Dix minutes passe et j'en suis à ma dernière cuillère. Je la regarde en chien de faïence. J'en peux plus de cette horreur. Ne me regardez pas comme si je dramatisais vous derrière vos écrans. Imaginez qu'on vous laisse le choix entre manger le plat qui vous dégoutte le plus ou, manquer de finir en charpie par une folle? Le choix est vite fait. Une fois la dernière boucher avalée, je m'empresse de prendre une tarte au citron et de la déguster histoire de finir sur quelque chose de bon. Je retiens un gémissement de plaisir sous le goût merveilleux de la pâtisserie. Une fois finit, on se rend pour notre premier examen. On s'installe à nos places attitrées par le professeur et nous nous mettons au travail. Les trois heures passent tellement rapidement que quand le professeur Flitwick nous sommes de rendre nos copies, j'entends des crie indignés. Heureusement pour moi, je venais tout juste de mettre un point finale à ma copie. Je me lève et pose mon devoir sur la table du professeur puis sort de la salle et attend mes camarades. Ils sont tous maussade, Pansy n'a pas réussi à répondre à la moitié des questions et Blaise s'est trompé sur quatre ou cinq d'entre elle. Après les avoirs rassuré, nous allons manger.

Le reste de la semaine se passe quasiment de la même manière. Le seul examen où je me suis amusé , enfin façon de parler, fut celui de Potions. J'ai réussit la potion sans problème quand au devoir écrit j'espère ne pas mettre embrouiller dans mes explications. Cependant, je suis content que la semaine soit finit. Car les examens pratique fur une véritable horreur. J'ai réussi tout mes sortilèges, par je ne sais quel miracle, mais jamais de la première fois. Je sais que ce détail va plomber mes notes, mais ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je dois faire avec. Demain soir, il y a le buffet de fin d'année où le directeur annoncera quel maison à gagner la coupe des 4 maisons. Je n'ai donc plus que ce soir pour allez voir Sismira. J'en fait par à Théo dans notre salle commune pendant que nous discutions tous des examens et de notre ressentie dessus. Comme c'est notre dernière soirée tous ensemble, j'attends que tout le monde soit couché pour y aller. Une fois seul dans la salle commune, je vais chercher ma cape et l'enfile. Je salue mes amis qui son en train de fignoler leurs valise, et sort de la salle. Sur le chemin, je me suis demander si tout le monde cherchais à m'empêcher de voir la dragonne. Sérieusement il faut que je tombe sur Rusard, puis sur des professeurs ainsi que sur le directeur en grande conversation avec la vieille bique. D'ailleurs, je les ai trouvé un peu trop proche. Ont-ils une relation? Rien que d'imaginer les deux ensembles s'embrassant à pleine bouche, j'en tremble d'horreur. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend d'imaginer ce genre de chose? Il manque plus que je les imagines nue en plus de ça. STOP. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. Je me retiens de juste de vomir. J'ai vraiment un esprit trop fertile. Je m'empresse donc de sortir du château avoir de voir quelque chose qui me brûlerait la rétine. Sûr d'être seul, je file droit jusqu'à la clairière de la dragonne. J'ai beau être invisible, il faut être prudent.

J'ai à peine le temps d'arriver et d'enlever ma cape qu'une énorme dragonne me saute dessus. Je me retrouve par terre entrain de me faire lécher le visage par une langue aussi rappeuse que celle d'un chat et baveuse qu'un chien. Beurk! J'essaye de la pousser en étant choquer de découvrir qu'un dragon pouvait lécher.

 _ **\- Sisssssmira t'essss louuuuurdddeeee.**_ Je tente de nouveau de la pousser, mais en vain. Allez bouger un truc de 100 kilos à main nu vous. Ce n'est pas évident.

 _ **\- Harrrryyy, je sssssuisss troppp contennnteee de teee revoiiirrr.**_ Dit elle en ronronnant et en frottant sa tête écailleuse contre ma joue. Manquant par la même occasion de m'arracher la moitié du visage. Elle recule ensuite et je me redresse en position assise.

 _ **\- Moiiii aussssiii ma belleee.**_ Je lui grattouille la joue, heureux de la voir aussi belle. ** _Alorsss commmenntttt tu vasss?_**

Après s'être installer confortablement devant moi, mon amie se met à me raconter tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

C'est à dire beaucoup de chose. Elle a fait la rencontre d'un troupeau de licorne avec qui elle s'est liée d'amitié. Elles lui rendent souvent visite et font souvent la course au milieu des arbres. J'aimerai pas me retrouver au milieu de leur course, surtout sur la route de Sismira. Elle ne gagne pas à chaque fois, mais elle s'amuse comme une folle et j'en suis ravi. Elle a des amies, peu ordinaire il faut l'avoué, mais des amies. D'un coté, je suis mal placé pour faire une remarque sur ses amis quand on voit les miens. Elle a aussi découvert une grotte non loin d'ici et bien cacher des humains. Ce qui lui procure ainsi un abri contre les intrus et surtout contre le mauvais temps. Elle veux d'ailleurs absolument me la montrer et m'ordonne de monter sur son dos car, comme elle le dit si gentiment, un humain serait trop empoté pour y allez. _Sympa pour moi_. C'est donc avec réticence que je grimpe sur son dos. De un, car j'ai peur de lui faire mal, elle dépasse à peine le mètre vingt, et de deux car chevaucher une créature ne m'emballe pas des masses. Ce qui est un peu contradictoire en sachant que je suis comme un poisson dans l'eau avec un balai. Le fait d'être au commande doit beaucoup y jouer je pense.

 _ **\- Qu'essst-ccce qu'iiilll y aaaaa Harryyyyy?**_ Demande t-elle inquiète par ma position raide sur elle.

 _ **\- Je ne suiiiis pas trooooop à l'aiiiise suuuur toiiii. J'aiiiii peuuuurr d'être troooooop lourrrd pouuuur toiiiii.**_

Elle produit un rugissement peu rassurant. Je blanchis sur le moment avant de comprendre qu'elle avait éclaté de rire, ce qui me fait rougir de honte. Elle se moque de moi la vilaine.

 _ **\- Harryyyyy, je teee seeeeennns à peiiiine. Tuuuu es aussiiiii légerrrr qu'unnne pluuuume,**_ ricane t-elle. Merci de me rappeler que je suis un microbe... _**Tu essss vraiiiimmennnnt trooooop drôôôôle toiiii.**_

 _ **\- Ooooh çaaaa vaaaa heiiiin. Je ne pouvaiiiiis paaaaas devineeeeeer.**_

Elle rigole quand je râle et commence à se diriger vers sa grotte. Il nous faut peu de temps pour nous y rendre, cinq minutes tout au plus et alors que je lève la tête j'avoue qu'elle avait raison. C'est impossible pour un humain de s'y rendre par ses propres moyens. Après un «accroche toi» vite dis, elle commence à grimper à un arbre avant que j'ai le temps je me tenir correctement. Je me retiens comme je peux au écaille de son dos, espérant ne pas lui arracher, avant de me pencher le plus possible, sans me poignarder avec les pics de son dos, pour agripper deux écailles creusent à la base de son cou. L'ascension est rapide et désagréable, je sers les cuisses le plus fortement possible pour ne pas tomber, même si un pic me retient légèrement derrière moi et je sens de fines entailles se crée sur elle. Je vais être dans un de ces états demain moi... Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la grotte que j'ai l'autorisation de descendre de son dos, ce que je m'empresse de faire en grimaçant. Je me retiens de relever les manches de mon pantalons pour voir le désastre. A la place j'observe le lieu. La grotte est immense, bien assez grande pour pouvoir accueillir Sismira une fois adulte. J'avance de quelques mètres sous les yeux inquisiteur de la dragonne comme si elle attendait mon approbation, et je découvre un gros point d'eau qui semble être alimenté d'une source naturelle. De plus d'immense cristaux turquoise sont planté ici et là, créant une douce lueur dans la grotte, ce qui me permet de voir une grosse surface plane au loin. Je suppose qu'il doit s'agir de la couche de mon amie. Cet endroit est magnifique. Je me tourne vers Sismira qui se dirige vers le fond de la grotte où se trouve la surface plane. Je la rejoins et une fois installer contre une de ses pattes, je lui donne enfin la raison de ma visite.

 _ **\- Pouurquoiiiii tuuuu doiiiiis paaartiiiir Harryyyy? Tuuu ne peuuux paaaas resteeeerr aveeeec moiiii?**_ Demande t-elle triste.

 _ **\- Carrrr je n'aiiii paaas le choiiiiiix Siiiiis, c'eeeeest la fiiiiiiin de l'annééééeeee. Et puiiiis les aduuultes ne voudrons jamaiiiiiis que je reeeeeste iccccciiiii.**_

 _ **\- Ils ne sooont paaas obligeeerrrr de le savoiiiir. Tuu peuuux veniiir iccciiiii en cacheeette.**_

 _ **\- Siiiii seulemeeeent c'étaiiiiit possiiiiible, maiiiiiis je suiiis troop surveiiiller. Ils voooont s'assuurer que je reeentre biien chez moiii.**_ Elle baisse la tête triste. _Désolée ma belle_ , je ne peu m'empêcher de lui gratter le bout du museau pour la réconforter. Je sais qu'elle aime ça, mais ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner cette fois-ci.

Elle hoche la tête défaitiste mais change vite de sujet en me demandant des nouvelles de mes amis humains. Ce que je m'empresse de lui raconter. On passe, par la suite, une bonne heure à parler de tout et de rien quand je lui dis qu'il faut que je rentre. Il est trois heures du matin et bien que je voudrais rester encore avec elle, il faut que je me couche, sinon je ne pourrais jamais me lever demain matin. Elle accepte sans broncher, à ma plus grande surprise, et m'ordonne de monter de nouveau sur son dos. Ce que je fais sans broncher mais en grimaçant. La descente fut pire que la monté et c'est dans un silence de plomb qu'elle me ramène jusqu'à moins de deux mètres de la lisière de la forêt et ce malgré mes protestations et après avoir récupéré ma cape. Elle est bien trop proche on pourrait la voir.

Ce n'est qu'au moment de la laisser que je vois dans ses grand yeux bleu, des larmes se former. Ça me fend le cœur de la laisser seule, c'est donc dans un élan soudain que je m'approche d'elle pour lui faire un câlin, enveloppant son cou de mes bras. Elle ronronne de plaisir et pose délicatement une patte sur ma hanche pour participer à ce câlin comme elle peut. C'est cinq minutes plus tard que je me sépare d'elle et après un dernière au revoir et la promesse de venir la voir dès mon retour au château, le soir même oui, je rentre en traînant les pieds, ma cape sur le dos. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans mon lit que je me rend compte que je suis épuisé et malgré ma tristesse pour Sismira, je m'endors comme une masse.

Le lendemain matin, Théo me réveille, enfin essaye surtout. Quand il arrive à me sortir du lit, je suis dans un état comateux et même la mini douche ne change rien à tout cela. De plus rien que de savoir que c'est mon dernier jour au château et loin de mes amis me sape le moral encore plus. Une fois tout le monde prêt on vas manger. Toujours comateux, je suis mes amis au radar jusqu'à ma place. Une fois à table, je mange plus par automatisme que par réel envie. Heureusement, nous avons la journée pour nous. Pas de cours, pas de devoirs. Une fois le petit déjeuné finit, on se dirige tous dehors profiter du beau temps. Une fois une place au bord du lac trouvée, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, on s'installe aussi confortablement possible. Je leur raconte ma sortit d'hier avec la dragonne. Quand je raconte mon aventure sur le dos de Sismira et ce que j'ai du endurer pour arriver à la grotte, Blaise est finalement bien content de ne pas être venu. Ma tête de zombie doit beaucoup y jouer aussi. Une fois mon récit terminé, je m'allonge ensuite dans l'herbe et pose ma tête sur la première personne près de moi. Il s'avère qu'il s'agit de Théo. Je suis tellement fatigué que je m'endors sur place. C'est uniquement l'arrivé de Mione et de ses amis qui me réveille. Je me redresse en baillant, remerciant silencieusement Théo de m'avoir servi d'oreiller et salue tout le monde.

 **\- J'en connais un qui n'a pas bien dormit cette nuit.** Me taquine ma meilleure amie.

 **\- Oui j'ai eu quelques détails à régler hier soir et ça a mit plus de temps que prévu.** Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Ses amis ne sont pas au courant pour Sismira. Je ne suis pas assez proche d'eux pour leur faire part de cela mais je vois bien que Hermione a comprit l'illusion.

 **\- Tout est réglé alors?**

 **\- Oui. Me reste qu'à faire ma valise mais le plus important à été fait.**

Franchement, j'aurai pu la faire plutôt mais bon le moment où j'aurai bouclé mes valises signifiera que l'année sera vraiment finit et que je devrais prendre le train. La question de Aaron me sort de mes pensées.

 **\- Vous savez de quoi ils parlent tout les deux?** Demande Aaron aux autres.

 **\- Non c'est une de leurs conversations connu que de eux seul, il ne faut pas chercher.** Lui réponds Pansy avec un sourire mystérieux.

 **\- Quoi c'était pourtant très clair.** J'interviens en souriant, **n'est-ce pas Théo?** Ce dernier me regarde en secouant la tête, fatigué de mes délires.

 **\- Mais bien sur Harry, mais bien sur.** Pansy me tapote l'épaule à ses mots.

Je la boude pour la forme. La conversation dérive sur les examens puis sur des sujets plus léger jusqu'au moment du déjeuné. Le reste de la journée, se passe dans la même ambiance jusqu'au banquet du soir qui annonce la fin de l'année. Nous allons enfin savoir qui a gagné la coupe cette année. Dans un premier temps les couleurs des bannières au plafond sont des couleurs de l'école. Nous mangeons tranquillement puis au moment du dessert le Directeur se lève et réclame le silence.

 **\- Une année s'achève et amène avec elle le tournoi de la coupe des 4 maisons. Comme chaque année, vous avez donner beaucoup de vous même afin de faire gagner votre maison.** Il se tait un instant, laissant les murmures s'élever dans la grande salle. Au bout d'une minute, il reprend la parole **. Bien commençons. En quatrième position, pour un total de 380 points, Gryffondor.** Quelque applaudissement ce font entendre dans la salle. **En troisième position, pour un total de 413 points, Pouffsoufle.** Encore une fois les applaudissement ce font entendre, mais un peu plus bruyamment. **En seconde position, pour un total de 528 points, Serdaigle**. Une grande acclamation ce fait entendre pour félicité les **Serdaigle. Et pour finir, en première position, pour un total de 530 points. Serpentard.**

D'un geste de la main, les bannières se changent au couleur de Serpentard. Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement de notre maison et une parti des Serdaigle. Je suis content, on a gagné, de peu par contre. Je commence à savourer notre victoire quand Dumbledore continue sont discours, une fois l'excitation un peu retomber.

 **\- Oui oui félicitations à la maison Serpentards! Cependant! J'ai quelques points de dernière minutes à attribuer.** Des points de dernière minutes mais à qui? Je regarde mes camarades et je vois qu'ils sont aussi étonné que moi et qu'ils ne comprennent pas plus. **Je voudrais accorder 50 points chacun à Messieurs Weasley, Finnigan et Thomas qui grâce à leur grand courage face aux danger ont pu sauver l'école d'un grand danger.** Un danger? Quel danger? Je vois à la tête des autres élèves qu'eux non plus ne savent pas de quoi parle le directeur. Cependant, je comptes dans ma tête et il semblerait que nous sommes à égalité avec les rouges et or. **Et comme il faut beaucoup de courage pour affronter ses ennemis mais encore plus pour affronter ses amis j'accorde à monsieur Londubat. 10 points. Si mes calculs sont bon, il nous faut procéder à un changement de couleur.**

Sans faire cas des cris indignés de quasiment toute la salle sauf des gryffondors, où bien évidement, Weasley et la bande se pavanait comme si ils avaient effectué quelque chose de méga important, alors que je suis certain que ce n'est pas le cas, Dumbledore change les bannières de nouveau. Mais cette fois au couleur des Gryffondor. Quasiment toute la salle applaudit sauf notre table et quelques élèves de Serdaigle.

 **POV Severus**

Lors de l'annonce du gagnants de maison, je suis fier de la mienne. Donc autant vous dire que lorsque le Directeur annonce une distribution de points de dernière minutes, je le regarde de travers. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore nous inventer? Je me félicite d'avoir une grande maîtrise de moi-même quand j'entends la raison de cette distribution, je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher de serrer les dents. C'est du n'importe quoi. 160 points !? Non mais il est complètement malade! Surtout que cette bande de demeuré n'ont absolument rien fait, mais alors rien du tout. Au contraire, ils ont manquer de se faire tuer et ils ont pris une bonne retenu ainsi que des points en moins pour leur escapades en pleine nuit. Et le vieux glucosé leur accorde des points? Je lance mon regard le plus noir en direction de Dumbledore. Il va le payer, enfin ses élèves vont le payer l'année prochaine. Oh oui, je vais faire en sorte que même des points de dernière minutes ne les sauveras pas. Après, il ose nous dire qu'il n'a pas de favoris. Mais bien sur! On y crois tous. Et cette vieille McGonagall qui est encore plus rigide qu'avant fière comme un paon. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mes Serpents et vois leur tête dépitée et passablement indigné, ce qui peux se comprendre. Potter lui est limite rouge de colère. Quelques choses me dit que si il s'en sortait beaucoup mieux avec les sorts, trois Gryffondors serait mort sur le champ ou alors pas loin.

 **Fin POV**

Je suis furieux. Je n'ai jamais été autant furieux de toute ma vie. Ces abrutis n'ont absolument rien fait! La seule chose qui doit être vrai dans tout ce qu'à dit le Directeur doit être sur Londubat. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de lui. Étant donné que je suis une quille en sortilège et que je risquerai d'être exclut, je me retiens de justesse de tuer Weasley et sa bande. Le rouquin ne se sent plus, on dirait qu'il vient de gagner à euromillion.

 **\- Harry calme toi** , me demande doucement Daphné. **Je sais que c'est injuste mais il faudra t'y faire, nous sommes de la mauvaise maison.**

 **\- Parce que personne se donne la peine de changer çà!** Je lui réponds en fulminant.

 **\- Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse?** **Nous n'avons que 11 ans Harry et ce n'est pas les prof ou même le Directeur qui fera quelque chose sinon il l'aurait déjà fait.**

 **\- Oui nous avons 11 ans, mais ce n'est pas le cas de toute la maison.** Je fulmine. **Si personne ne veux rien faire, alors essayons de faire quelque chose nous même. Pas forcement de grand changement d'un coup, faut y allez petit à petit, mais qu'au moins on tente un truc. Si personne ne tente rien, rien ne changera!**

 **\- Tu as raison Harry, on va y réfléchir de notre coté aussi,** me dit Théo, **mais pour le moment on ne peut rien faire alors calme-toi, finit ton dessert et on verra ce qu'on fera l'année prochaine d'accord?**

 **\- D'accord...**

Je ferme un instant les yeux tentant de me calmer. Quand je suis un minimum calmer, je mange une part de tarte à la mélasse puis quand tout le monde à finit on retourne à notre salle commune trop dégoutté pour rester plus longtemps dans la grande salle. Une fois le mot de passe donner, on s'installe à nos places habituelles et parlons de tout sauf de ce qui vient de se passer lors du banquet. Je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Même si mon esprit travail à mille à l'heure pour trouver une solution à cette injustice. A une heure plus ou moins raisonnable, je monte dans ma chambre avec les autres, je fini ma valise puis me couche un peu plus calme. Après un bonne nuit à tout le monde, je m'endors.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille sans aide comme tout mes camarades. Autant certain ont l'air content de rentrer chez eux, autant ce n'est pas mon cas. Comme prévu, nous laissons nos valises prête dans la salle commune et allons mangé. Comme à mon habitude, je salue ma meilleure amie, quand j'arrive dans la salle et m'installe à ma table pour manger ce que Daphné m'a choisie. Le repas se passe tranquillement, dans une bonne humeur relative, puis il est l'heure de partir. On rejoint notre directeur de maison et celui-ci nous amène à la gare pour prendre le train, nos valises déjà sur le quai. Je récupère la mienne, l'ouvre rapidement pour y récupéré le livre de mon professeur, pas le dernier mais l'autre et l'interpelle pour lui rendre. Il me remercie d'un signe de tête et d'un micro sourire, puis je rejoins les autre qui on trouvé un compartiment en attendant. Je met ma valise en hauteur, fait de même avec celle de Mione quand elle arrive et m'installe sur la banquette. On discutes un peu mais je profite surtout du voyage pour lire tranquillement. Au moins ici, on ne risque normalement pas de tomber sur ces abrutis de Gryffondor.

Après 6h de route, nous arrivons à la gare de King's Cross. Je me redresse et m'étire craquant dans tout les sens. Bon sang, je suis quand même content d'être enfin arrivé. Elles sont pas mal raide leur banquette quand même. Je descends la valise de Hermione dans un premier temps puis la mienne pendant que les autres font de même avec la leurs. Une fois nos valise en mains, on se dirige tous en dehors du train. Le quai grouille de monde, y circulé n'est pas évident, surtout quand les familles reste en tas au niveau des portes. _Purée vous avez votre gosse,dégager au loin, il va vous raconter son année plus loin merde._ Je sais, c'est violent, mais je viens de me prendre ma valise pour la troisième fois dans la cheville. Ça fait super mal. C'est donc après un ultime jurons et un regard noir envers la famille responsable du choc, qu'ils daignent enfin bouger leurs fesses. _Et bin, il était temps_. Pouvant enfin circuler, je m'éloigne du train. Je ne cherche même pas ce qui me sert de famille et après avoir dit au revoir à mes amis, me dirige avec Mione vers ses parents. Je les salue chaleureusement heureux de les revoir, et bavarde un peu avec eux le temps que la foule se disperse un peu.

 **Pov Lucius**

Je transplane sur le quai remplis d'erreur de la nature. Je fronce le nez en voyant au loin la famille Weasley. Comment ces gens peuvent-ils se proclamer sorcier de sang pur? C'est une honte pour notre rang. Dédaignant ces amoureux des moldus, je sors ma montre de ma poche et regarde l'heure 15h50. Je suis en avance mais le train ne devrait pas tarder, d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Je regarde les gens autour de moi d'un air impassible. Beaucoup de parent bruyant attendait leur rejetons avec impatience, laissant leurs enfants de bas ages courir de partout. Je jette un regard noir à un de ses morveux qui vient de me rentrer dedans. Je retiens une remarque sarcastique, sachant très bien que ce pauvre enfant n'y est pour rien si ses parents l'ont mal éduqué. Je salue d'un signe de tète Mr Nott qui viens tous juste d'arriver, salut qu'il me rend. Le sifflement du train se fait finalement entendre. Je grimace en entendant la voix de la matriarche des Weasley. Pourquoi se sente-t-il obliger, tous autant qu'il sont, de faire autant de bruit? Ce n'est pas comme si leurs enfants pouvaient les ratés. Les sorciers habillés de guenille ne cours pas les rues dans notre monde. Le Poudlard express s'arrête et un flot d'élève commence à descendre. Je scrute la foule pour apercevoir mon héritier et le voit avec les enfants Nott, Zabini, Greengrass et Parkinson. Draco salue ses camarades et se dirige vers moi. Je ne vois pas de suite la tête brune à qui il a dit en revoir en dernier.

 **\- Bonjour, pére.**

 **\- Bonjour fils, ton voyage s'est-il bien passé?** Je regarde mon fils fier de sa posture et de sa prestance.

 **\- Oui père. Je...**

Mon fils allait rajouter quelque chose quand un rire, qui réveille une partie de moi, se fait entendre. Je tourne la tête en direction de ce son merveilleux et j'y vois un un petit brun rire à une blague d'un moldu. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais tout mon être me crie ce que j'ai toujours rêver d'entendre. Cet enfant est mon compagnon tant attendu. Mon coté Veela, si longtemps endormis, s'est réveillé sous ce rire enchanteur. Je me retiens de force pour ne pas rejoindre ce petit brin et reporte mon intention sur Draco. Ce dernier me fixe d'ailleurs intensément. Ce doute-t-il de quelque chose? De toute façon, je n'ai rien à cacher de ce coté là. Il sait très bien qu'il est lui même en partie Veela et surtout de l'arrangement que nous avons sa mère et moi. Comme je ne dis toujours rien et que mon regard fuit toujours vers mon futur compagnon, mon fils me ramène à lui en parlant.

 **\- Père? Est-ce que tout vas bien?** J'entends une légère inquiétude dans sa voix, ce qui ramène mon attention sur lui immédiatement.

 **\- Oui Draco, tout va bien!** On serait seul que je lui ébourifferais les cheveux, mais étant en lieu public, je me retiens. **Dis moi fils, qui est le jeune homme là-bas en compagnie des moldus?** Je vois mon fils regarder dans la direction en question et esquisse un micro sourire que seule les personnes proches de lui peuvent remarquer.

 **\- Et bien père? Vous ne reconnaissez pas Harry Potter?** A sa manière de poser la question, je peux sentir qu'il se moque de moi. Mais il est vrai qu'en regardant bien, on reconnaît facilement le garçon surtout avec sa ressemble à James Potter. Ne me dite pas que mon compagnons est le fils Potter?

 **\- J'avoue que je n'ai pas réussi à reconnaître son dos fils.** Je lui répond sarcastique et il à le bon sens de baisser la tête. **J'ai ouï dire qu'il était dans ta maison. As-tu réussi à nouer des liens avec lui?**

 **\- Oui père, nous somme même devenu ami. Souhaitez vous que je vous le présente?**

 **\- J'en serais ravie fils, mais une prochaine fois. Il semblerait que ton ami soit déjà parti.** Je vois les yeux de mon fils survoler à toute vitesse le lieux où se trouvais le jeune Potter. On ne sait jamais si jamais ce dernier apparaîtrait derrière un sorcier ou un mur. Je me retiens de rire devant sa mine déconfite quand il s'aperçoit que oui, son ami est parti. **Ne t'en fais pas Draco, tu pourra toujours l'inviter, ainsi que tes autres amis bien entendu, cet été.**

 **\- Merci père.**

 **\- Bien rentrons maintenant.** Je lui prends le bras et nous transplanons au manoir Malfoy.

 **Fin POV**

Je suis content que ce soit Mione qui me ramène, car je suis vraiment pas pressé de revoir les moldus qui me sert de famille. Ils me demandent si je veux qu'il me dépose chez moi et je leur réponds que non je préfère rester encore un peu avec ma meilleure amie, du moins si ça ne les dérange pas. Ils s'empressent d'ajouter que je serais toujours le bienvenue et que je peu venir les voir autant que je désire. Je les remercie étonner de cet élan de gentillesse. Je les laisse à leurs discutions puis me re concentre sur Mione.

 **\- Dis Mione, sa te déranges si je te laisse mes affaires de Poudlard et ma chouette? J'ai peur que si je les prends avec moi, je ne puisse rien toucher de toute les vacances.**

 **\- Bien sur que non Harry! Tu peu y laisser à la maison. J'en ai déjà parler a papa et maman dans une lettre la semaine dernière et ils sont d'accord. D'ailleurs pourra venir faire tes devoirs quand tu veux! N'est-ce pas maman?**

 **\- Bien sur ma chérie.**

 **\- Super merci beaucoup,** et je suis sincère. Je sais qu'ils auraient accepter malgré tout, mais ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que je peu compter sur eux.

On arrive peu de temps après chez Mione et j'y dépose mes affaires dans un placard où ils m'ont faire de la place. Je discutes encore un peu avec ma meilleure amie, salut ma chouette puis retourne enfin la mort dans l'âme chez la maison qui me sert de toit.

 **A suivre**

Et voilà, enfin terminé. Désolée pour notre retard, on à eu un peu de mal à prendre du temps pour la fics, mais la voilà, comme promis, au mois de novembre. In extremis, on vous l'accorde. Enfin bref comme toujours, hésitez pas à nous laisser une review, (négative aussi, que si elle est construite). On s'excuse encore pour toute les fautes qu'on ai pus rater, on sait qu'il y en a, inutile de nous le rappeler merci ;).

\- Qu'avez-vous pensez de la première année de notre cher Harry ?

\- Y a t-il quelque chose que vous souhaitez voir dans la deuxième année ?

\- Il y a t-il des choses qui vous ont déranger durant cette année ?

\- Les paragraphes sont-il trop gros pour vous, trop descriptif?

Merci de prendre le temps d'y répondre s'il vous plais.

En tout cas merci de nous avoir lus jusque la.

A bientôt, bisous bisous.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde, pour commencer merci pour toute vos reviews. Il y a pas à dire à chaque fois ça nous fait plaisir, même si c'est pour nous embêter avec les fautes. Quoique pour ce dernier point...:p

Sur ce on vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 8**

Traînant ma valise derrière moi, je sens mon moral baisser à chaque pas que qui me rapproche des Durlsey. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de retourner chez eux. Cependant, je n'ai pas le choix du moins tant que je n'ai pas trouvé un moyen de me débarrasser d'eux. Je sais que chez les moldus, il faut attendre minimum 16 ans pour s'émanciper mais qu'en est-il chez les sorciers? Il faudrait que je me renseigne. Bon dans tout les cas pour le moment, je dois me contenter d'eux... Heureusement, ils ne savent pas que je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école et, je compte bien m'en servir. Si cela peux me faciliter la vie pendant ses deux mois, je comptes bien en profiter. Je me demande comment je pourrais terroriser mon cousin avec ça. C'est la tête rempli d'idée, tournant un bout de bois semblable à une baguette entre mes doigts, que j'arrive devant la maison de mes moldus. _Allez Harry tu peux le faire, ce n'est que deux mois._ Je prend une grande respiration, range le bout de bois sous mon t-shirt, merci les manches longues et frappe à la porte, l'attente n'est pas longue car la porte s'ouvre devant ma tante. De ce que j'ai le temps de voir, elle ne s'est pas arrangée, j'ai même l'impression que son cou c'est allongé. C'est possible ça? Elle me fait entrer en tirant brusquement sur mon t-shirt. Je retiens un grognement. Cette vielle girafe va me le déformer, il est tout neuf bordel. Pourquoi je n'ai pas mis un vieux tee-shirt de Dudley? Ah oui parce que parfois, j'oublie de réfléchir. Je sers les dents et profite du temps, très cours, que prend ma tante pour fermer la porte, pour me calmer un peu. Ça serait dommage de faire de la magie involontaire et risquer qu'ils apprennent que je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie chez les moldus. Je m'assure que le morceau de bois soit toujours dans ma manche, il me sera utile pour menacer mes moldus. J'ai préféré laisser la vrai chez Mione.

 **\- Tu es en retard,** crache t-elle. **J'ai du commencer à préparer le repas par ta faute! Dépêche toi de le terminer. Il faut que ce soit prêt avant 19h, on a des invités et tu seras prié d'aller dans ton placard une fois que tu aura terminé. Vernon doit conclure un énorme contrat et il est hors de question que tu gâches tout avec ton anormalité.**

Elle se moque de moi là? Je rentre tout juste et je dois faire quoi? Leurs repas et disparaître? J'en ai rien à faire de ce contrat. A aucun moment, je vais profiter des avantages qu'il va leurs apporter alors pourquoi m'en intéresser? Mon regard dédaigneux ne doit pas lui plaire étant donner qu'elle se remet à parler. Pour tout vous dire, je me moque tellement de ce qu'elle a à dire que je n'entend que des bla, bla, bla. Ce n'est que quand une baffe me cuit la joue que je réagis. Je me retiens de l'ensorceler sous son geste malheureux. Je suis à deux doigt de la cogner. A la place, j'imagine tout les moyens de la faire souffrir et cela sans laisser de trace. Je suis certains que si je demande à mes amis, ils m'aideront à faire disparaître le corps.

 **\- Ah enfin tu daignes revenir parmi nous. Tu étais encore dans ton monde de monstre c'est ça? Je te conseil d'oublier cet endroit, tu es chez nous à présent. Maintenant va terminer le repas. Et vite.**

Je prend une grande respiration et lui jette mon regard le plus noir. Il est temps maintenant de poser mes conditions. Autant le faire tout de suite, de cette manière j'aurai la paix pour la suite des vacances.

 **\- Je ne crois pas tante Pétunia**. Elle s'étouffe devant mes paroles. J'attends un peu histoire de voir si elle allait s'écrouler. Quelques secondes passent et elle n'amorce même pas un mouvement de chute. Dommage, elle ferait un paillasson idéal, laid mais parfait.

 **\- Pardon?** Dit-elle d'une voix haut perchée comme à chaque fois qu'elle est contrariée.

 **\- Tu as très bien entendu et je ne vais pas me répéter. A partir de maintenant, tu te débrouillera pour faire à manger et le ménage, je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison.** Je croise les bras et la regarde froidement. **Le seul repas que je ferais désormais est le mien.**

 **\- Que quoi?** Elle qui est si éloquente d'ordinaire, là n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots. Je dois dire que c'est assez plaisant. Elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude se faire remettre à sa place par un gamin de 12 ans.

 **\- Il y a un problème Pétunia Chérie? Ah tu es là le monstre,** grogne le phacochère qui me sert d'oncle. **Vas vite dans la cuisine finir le repas.**

 **\- Non.** Je répond cash. Il va pas m'emmerder lui non plus.

 **\- Pardon? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu mon garçon.** Tient, mon oncle est plus éloquent que sa femme, c'est un exploit.

 **\- Déjà, je ne suis pas votre «garçon» ni le «monstre» mais Harry, ensuite tu as très bien compris, j'ai dis non. Comme je l'ai dis à tante Pétunia avant que tu n'arrives, je ne suis pas un elfe de maison.**

 **\- Qu...que...Tu te prend pour qui?,** hurle mon oncle en devenant tout rouge. _Allez rougie encore un peu, je suis sûr que tu pourra exploser. Non? Même pas drôle._

 **\- Je me prend pour ce que je suis. Maintenant que je sais que je suis un sorcier tu crois vraiment que j'allais continuer à te, pardon, vous servir d'esclave? Je ne crois pas non.** Tout en parlant, je sort ma «baguette» de ma manche et joue avec avec les faisant blanchir brusquement. **N'oubliez pas que je sais faire de la magie à présent. Et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir. Je connais deux ou trois sorts...** Je leur fait mon plus beau sourire. **Particulièrement utile contre les gens de votre espèce.** _Rooo Harry c'est pas bien de mentir._ Je me retiens de ricaner.

 **\- Mais... mais... mais,** bafouille t-il pendant que ma tante blanchit encore plus sous la menace.

 **\- Mais rien du tout, c'est fini, je ne serais plus votre bonne à tout faire. Et pendant que j'y pense,** dis-je en regardant mon placard avec dégoût, **je pense qu'il est grand temps d'avoir une chambre à moi non?**

 **-Nous n'avons pas de chambre pour un monstre tel que toi. Je te rappel que toute les chambres sont utilisées.** Il se redresse fier de lui et surtout de sa réponse. Comme si ça allait m'arrêter.

 **-Pardon? Vous avez une pièce inutile. Elle est juste rempli de vieux jouet de Dudley, vous n'avez qu'à la vider. Il n'en a pas besoin, sa propre chambre est bien assez grande pour son bordel.** Je fais mine de réfléchir quelques instant, jouant avec ma baguette. **Et je serai vous, je le ferai assez rapidement, si vous ne voulez pas m'avoir dans les pattes quand vos invitez arriveront. Je suis sûr de pouvoir me montrer digne d'un élève de saint Brutus.**

Je les laisses là, statufié, et me dirige finalement dans le salon en sifflotant et m'installe sur le canapé sous le regard outré de mon cousin. Je lui pique d'ailleurs la télécommande et commence à zapper. Je vois qu'il veut protester mais mon bout de bois, qui tourne lentement entre mes doigts, doit le freiner, çà et sûrement les menaces que j'ai fait à ses parents car je sais qu'il a tout entendu. D'un coup, oncle Vernon débarque dans le salon et somme son fils de débarrasser la seconde chambre. Ce dernier se met à protester, malgré les ordres de son père, je fais mine de jette un sort avec mon bout de bois ce qui suffit à le faire décamper. Le souvenir de sa queue en tir bouchon gentiment donné par le garde chasse doit beaucoup aider. Je rigole légèrement à ce souvenir. Je regarde tranquillement une vieille émission à la télé quand j'entends Dud et son père s'activer à l'étage et tant Pétunia pestiférer dans son coin tout en finissant de faire à manger, arguant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de prendre chez un traiteur. Je n'en fais pas cas, étant donné que je vais bientôt partir de la pièce pour squatter ma nouvelle chambre.

Ce qui semble être une heure plus tard, Oncle Vernon reviens dans le salon. A le voir on pourrait croire qu'il venait de courir un marathon. D'un coté, il n'a jamais du faire autant d'effort de toute sa vie et connaissant son fils, il a du en faire plus que lui pour se débarrasser de moi le plus rapidement possible.

 **\- Gamin ta chambre est prête maintenant disparaît et je ne veux pas t'entendre! Est-ce bien claire?** Tonne la voix de mon oncle. Je me lève tranquillement et m'étire de tout mon long

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas mon oncle, tu ne saura même pas que je suis là.** Je vois le soulagement se peindre sur son visage mais il le perd rapidement fasse à mon rictus. **Cependant, je ne garantis pas une fringale dans la soirée.**

Je vais prendre de quoi manger dans le frigo puis, attrapant ma valise contenant mes vêtements de l'autre main, je me rends dans ma chambre sans même me préoccuper de ce que dit mon oncle. La monté d'escalier est un peu laborieuse et c'est quelque peu essoufflé que je me retrouve devant la porte de ma nouvelle chambre. Enfin. J'ouvre la porte, puis entre de quelques pas. Au fond sur la gauche se trouve un vieux lit une place qui n'a jamais servie. _Il faut que je fasse tourner les draps demain._ A sa gauche se trouve une petite table de nuit et sous la fenêtre un petit bureau bancale et une vielle chaise en bois. A coté de la porte se trouve un placard sans porte, je pose ma valise devant cette dernière et mon assiette sur le bureau, m'assurant qu'elle ne tombe pas avant de la lâcher. Je tourne autour de moi pour bien regarder la pièce, retenant tout de même une grimace de dégoût. C'est très rustique aussi mais d'un coté, la déco je m'en fiche un peu étant donné que je ne suis ici que pour deux mois.

 **\- Et bien Harry, ce n'est pas très grand, ni très propre mais c'est toujours mieux que le placard en bas hein.** Je pousse un long soupir de résignation.

Avant que tout le monde décide de piquer toute l'eau chaude, je vais prendre une douche rapide et une fois fini, je récupère l'assiette, mon livre de potion et m'installe sur ce qui me sert de lit. Je mange à ma faim, Daphné serait fière de moi. Au moins maintenant, je ne risque pas de retourner tout sec à Poudlard pour ma seconde année.

Je suis tellement plongé dans mon livre que j'entends à peine les invités de mon oncle arrivés. Dés que j'ai une question, je la note dans un cahier que j'ai pris soins de prendre avec moi. J'y note aussi quelques ingrédients utiles, que je pourrais prendre la prochaine fois sur le chemin de traverse. Je ne peux pas tout noter puisque certain ne sont pas en vente en magasin ou parce que je n'ai pas l'âge requis. Je m'en fais pas pour ceux-là, je pourrais toujours voir avec mon professeur de potion et puis, même si j'ai une soif de connaissance inépuisable concernant les potions, j'ai le temps. Je passe toute ma soirée de cette manière, lecture, prise de note et grignotage. Quand je commence à bayer sans m'arrêter, je décide de me coucher. Je me redresse, m'étire longuement, puis une fois l'assiette et le livre déposer sur le bureau et la table de nuit, je m'endors rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille tout seul et je dois dire que sa change, du moins ici. Je m'étire de tout mon long craquant dans tout le sens. Je lâche un grognement, se lit est vachement raide. Je me lève et après un ultime craquement, je descends dans la cuisine. Je remarque même pas que la maison est vide tellement je suis fonctionne au radar. J'ouvre le frigo et me sert un verre de jus d'orange, que je vide d'un trait. Les vitamines me sortent un peu de ma torpeur et je vois enfin le mot accrocher sur la porte du frigo

 _ _«_ On est parti chez tante Marge quelque jours, on te «laisse» la maison pendant ce temps-là. Fait quoique ce soit d'anormale, ou casse ne serait-ce qu'un truc et sorcier ou pas, tu vires de chez nous. Promesse ou pas._ _»_

Promesse? Quel promesse? J'oublie vite ce détail en réalisant que j'allais être seul quelques jours, du moins c'est ce que je pense sur le moment sans savoir que sa allait durer plus longtemps. Le bonheur. En plus le frigo est assez plein, je vais donc pouvoir manger correctement. C'est donc de bonne humeur que je me prépare un petit déjeuner. Une fois avaler, je remonte dans ma chambre, enlève les draps et les mets à laver. J'hésite même à changer mon matelas avec celui de Dudley, mais change vite d'avis en me rappelant que ce dernier était encore sujet aux «accidents» pendant la nuit. Je préfère encore un matelas dur que souiller d'urine. Merci bien.

Alors que mes draps tournent, j'en profite pour faire un brin de ménage dans ma chambre et vider ma valise dans le placard. Une fois propre, la pièce à un meilleurs aspect, je redécouvre même la couleurs du plancher. De plus, j'ai trouvé de quoi bloquer le pied trop cours du bureau, ce qui fait qu'il ne bouge plus. Après avoir étendu les draps et pris une douche rapide, habitude oblige, je me prépare pour allez chez Mione comme prévue. Je lui raconte ma mésaventure et elle rigole fasse l'idée que j'ai eu. Et oui, je n'ai pas finis chez les serpents pour rien. Elle me propose même son aide si besoin. Je lui assure que ce n'est pas la peine étant donné qu'ils sont partit pour un moment.

Les jours passent quasiment de la même manière. Je passe du temps avec Mione soit pour faire nos devoirs ensemble soit pour simplement profiter de l'été comme il se doit. La seule ombre au tableau et le fait que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de mes amis. J'ai beau leur avoir envoyé des lettres, je n'ai aucune réponse. Cela m'étonne beaucoup d'eux et je suis certain qu'ils ont une excellente raison mais sa m'attriste quand même. Les seuls lettres auxquelles j'ai eu des réponses sont celle de Snape. Du coup, pourquoi avec lui j'ai un retour, mais pas avec mes amis? Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire pour savoir ce qui se passent ne sachant pas où ils habitent. Je demanderais bien à Snape mais je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter plus que cela, déjà que je le harcèle de questions sur les potions, je ne vais quand même pas en rajouter.

La réponse à mes interrogations vint un soir. En effet, je lis tranquillement quand un pop se fait entendre. Je me tourne vers celle-ci baguette en main, j'ai récupéré la mienne maintenant que j'ai ma chambre, et voit une créature ressemblant à un elfe mais en beaucoup plus moche. Désolé mais c'est vrai, vous avez pas vue sa tête. De grosses oreilles pendantes, d'énorme yeux globuleux, un nez immense... Bref bien moche.

 **\- Mr Potter?** Demande la chose. **Monsieur Harry Potter?** Çà parle?

 **\- Euh... oui et vous êtes...?**

 **\- Dobby Monsieur.** Mais encore?

 **\- Enchanté Dobby. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes apparut dans ma chambre?**

 **\- Bien sur Monsieur. Maître Malfoy m'a envoyé car maître Malfoy n'avait pas de vos nouvelles.**

 **\- Draco?** Je savais bien que ce n'était pas normal de ne pas avoir de leurs nouvelles. La créature fait oui de la tête avant de me tendre des lettres. Je le remercie et les regardent rapidement. Ce sont toute les réponses de mes amis à mes lettres. **Merci Dobby. Est-ce que tu peux leur dire que tout va bien mais que je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne reçois pas leur lettre s'il te plaît?**

 **\- Tout de suite monsieur Harry Potter.**

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que se soit d'autre. Dobby disparaît dans un pop sonore. Heureusement que je suis seul dans la maison sinon je ne sais pas quel genre de punition m'aurait voulut sa venue. En tout cas, cette fois je suis certain que quelqu'un ou quelque chose empêche ma correspondance avec mes amis. Pourquoi faire cela? Pour m'isoler? Si c'est le cas, il fallait y réfléchir avant car non seulement je ne suis pas seul grâce à Mione mais mes amis sont des Serpentard, pas n'importe lesquelles d'ailleurs, et que rien ne peut les empêcher de faire quelque chose quand ils l'ont décidé. En tout cas, depuis ce soir-là, dès que j'envoie une lettre avec Hedwige la réponse me revient par l'elfe de maison de Dray.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le premier mois des vacances se passe sans encombre étant donné que je n'ai pas eu ma famille dans les pattes durant tout ce temps. Le seul hic c'est que le frigo est vide et que je n'ai pas de sous sur moi pour faire quelques courses. C'est sûrement leur manière de se venger de ce que je leur ai dit à mon retour, m'affamer pendant un mois. Heureusement, il y a la famille de Mione, sinon je serais mort de faim. Je compte bien les rembourser une fois que j'aurais accès à mon compte, même si c'est en secret, j'ai le sentiment qu'ils refuseront mon argent. Je suis d'ailleurs avec mon amie en train de terminer une partie de monopoly quand on reçoit notre lettre de Poudlard.

 **\- Enfin,** s'exclame Mione, **ils auront pris leurs temps.**

 **\- Mione tu sais bien qu'on la reçoit début août et pas avant.** Dis-je en rigolant.

 **\- Oui et bien c'est pas assez tôt. Voyons ce qu'ils nous demande cette année niveau livre. J'espère qu'ils serons intéressant.**

Je sourie en la voyant sautiller sur place tout en ouvrant sa lettre. Je fais de même et prend connaissance de cette dernière. En détaillant la lettre je remarque, surpris, qu'on nous demande l'intégralité de la collection des livres d'un certain Gilderoy Lockart.

 **\- Dis Mione, tu sais qui c'est toi ce Lockart?**

 **\- Pas du tout, mais ce doit être quelqu'un de célèbre et de douer si on nous demande de prendre tout ses livres.**

 **\- On verra bien, mais au vue des titres, j'en doute. Sérieusement tu as vue ça? «Flâneries  
avec le Spectre de la mort», non mais sérieux. **

**\- J'avoue que ça fais pas sérieux et celui là est pas mal aussi. «Promenades  
avec les loups-garous», hahaha je vois bien le gars promener un loups-garous avec une laisse, **rigole Hermione. **C'est bien médor, tu es un bon loup-garou, donne la papate.**

Je suis mon amie qui c'est écrouler de rire par terre en imaginant la scène. J'avoue que cela a quelque chose de grotesque. On reprend notre souffle au bout de quelques secondes.

 **\- Bon j'envoie une lettre à Théo et aux autres pour savoir quand ils se rendent au chemin de traverse,** dis-je en me redressant.

 **\- Je vais faire de même avec Aaron et deux trois autre amis. J'espère qu'on pourra tous se retrouver là-bas.**

 **\- Oui, le mieux c'est de donner une date non?**

 **\- En effet, que dirais-tu du...** réfléchis Mione en mâchouillant le bout de sa plume tout en regardant un calendrier sur le mur du salon **, 8? C'est un samedi, comme ça il y a plus de chance que tout le monde puisse y allez.**

 **\- Allez vas pour le 8.**

On s'attelle ensuite à écrire nos lettres qu'on confie à Hedwige. Sachant que nous n'auront pas de réponse avant un jour ou deux, on reprend notre partie de monopoly. Finalement, ma meilleure me bat à plate couture ayant acheter quasiment tout le plateau du jeu. Les jeux de stratégie sont mon domaine mais ceux d'argent, plus celui de Mione. Comme il commence à se faire tard, je prend congé de mon amie et sa famille et retourne chez les Dursley. En m'approchant de la maison, je vois celle-ci allumé et la voiture de mon oncle garé devant le garage. Génial, ils sont rentrés... Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme puis me dirige vers la maison en traînant les pieds. Ils viennent de me pourrir ma journée. Je pousse la porte d'entrée sans même chercher à frapper et me dirige directement dans ma chambre. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de les voir, ni même entendre mon oncle me crier dessus. Une fois dans ma chambre, je ferme la porte à clé pour ne pas être déranger. Oui, j'ai profité de leur absence pour installer une serrure avec l'aide du père de Mione afin d'avoir mon intimité. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai sortit comme mensonge à Mr Granger mais la vérité est surtout pour ne pas être déranger par ma «famille». Surtout la nuit, certes j'ai le sommeille léger mais on ne sait jamais. Et puis, j'avoue que je n'ai absolument aucune confiance en eux.

Les deux jours suivant sont vraiment pénible. Tante pétunia me crie dessus sans arrêt parce que j'ai osé vider le frigo. D'un coté en partant un mois, ils s'attendaient à quoi? Si, il n'y a que cela, la prochaine fois, je laisse tout pourrir dans le frigo même si je sais que çà sera encore ma faute. Quand elle se met à brailler sans raison, je me contente de la regarder froidement sans rien dire puis la plante sur place. Je prend une pomme sur le plan de travail et part de la maison rejoindre Mione. Je salue Mrs Figgs qui, comme à son habitude, me surveille depuis la fenêtre. Elle disparaît d'ailleurs à chaque fois que je lui fais un signe, ce qui me fait bien rire, je suis sûr qu'elle se pense discrète. Je rigole légèrement en la voyant lâcher son rideau qui reprend sa place initiale et continu mon chemin. Une fois devant la porte de chez Mione, je frappe et entre dès que j'en ai l'autorisation. Je me dirige dans le salon, là où je sais que m'attend mon amie. Je la salut d'une bise sur la joue et m'assoie à coté d'elle sur le canapé.

 **\- Quoi de neuf Mione?** Je demande une fois bien installé.

 **\- J'ai eu une réponse de mes amis, la date leur convient. Et toi des nouvelles des autres? Pas trop dur avec le retour de ta famille?**

 **\- Cool moi j'attends encore celle des autres et...** J'allais ajouter autre chose quand Dobby fit son apparition dans le salon de Mione la faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

 **\- Monsieur Harry, maître Drago m'envoie vous dire que la date leur conviens à tous. Il propose que vous vous rejoignez chez Fleury et Boots.**

 **\- Très bien merci Dobby.** L'elfe de maison disparaît ensuite. Je me tourne ensuite vers Mione et ricane. **Ferme la bouche Mione, tu risques d'avaler une mouche.** **Bon et bien j'ai également une réponse de la bande. Et pour répondre à ton autre question, non ça va, étonnamment, ils me laissent tranquille.**

 **\- Super, c'est au moins ça de gagner. Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce que c'était?**

 **\- Un elfe de maison. Il appartient à la famille Malfoy. Tu sais, je t'en ai parler la dernière fois quand il est apparut dans ma chambre.**

 **\- Oui mais je ne pensais pas que çà ressemblait à çà.**

 **\- Il y a de tout dans le monde sorcier.**

 **\- Je suis bien d'accord, mais... ça c'est... original on va dire. Bon allez ce n'est pas tout çà mais on doit attaquer le devoir de métamorphose.**

 **\- On est vraiment obliger?**

 **\- Harry, c'est le dernier et on l'a assez repousser. Ça aurait été que moi, il serait terminé depuis le début des vacances.**

 **\- Je sais,** je grogne **, mais la métamorphose quoi.**

Je grimace en même temps. Je n'aime vraiment pas cette matière et surtout cette vieille peau qui donne les cours. Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de le faire sinon elle serait capable de me donner des heures de colle dés la rentrée. On s'installe sur la table du salon et on commence notre devoir. Au bout d'un moment, je le laisse de coté. Il est terminé mais pas très développé. Sa ira très bien comme ça, il me prend vraiment la tête.

 **\- Au fait Harry, tu restes toujours ce soir hein? Même si ta famille est revenu, on fait toujours ton anniversaire?**

 **\- Bien sur Mione, je ne comptes pas changer mes plans pour eux. Et puis de toute façon, je fais comme si c'était de simple colocataire plus que ma famille.**

 **\- Génial!**

Elle semble vraiment contente, comme si elle avait vraiment pensée que j'allais annuler notre soirée. Pour une fois qu'on pouvait fêter mon anniversaire sans se cacher, on n'allait pas s'en priver. On finit nos devoirs, enfin Mione finit son devoir, moi je la regarde, puis on va préparer le début du repas de ce soir. Le plus gros sera fait par Mme Granger, ordre de madame.

La soirée arrive rapidement et je dois dire que je passe la meilleure soirée de ma vie. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. On joue au pictionary ce qui nous donne de sacré fou rire, j'ouvre mes cadeaux et on mange une merveilleuse tarte au citron faite maison. Malheureusement toute bonne chose à une fin et je dois rentrer. Ils m'ont invité à rester dormir, mais je préfère éviter et ne pas leurs créer des soucis. Les Dursley on rien à foutre de moi, mais ils seraient capable de créer des problèmes aux Granger. Je remercie une fois de plus tout le monde et rentre chez moi, enfin, chez mes moldus.

Tout est éteint, je rentre donc sans bruit, inutile de réveiller le morse, monte directement dans ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, esquive la marche qui craque, ouvre ma porte et souris quand je vois une pile de cadeaux sur mon lit. Je remercie intérieurement Dobby et m'empresse de déballer mes cadeaux. J'ai été vraiment gâter. Un livre rare sur les potions de Draco, un sur les plantes les plus utiliser en potion de Théo, des bonbons et chocolat de Blaise, une sublime écharpe verte de la part de Pansy et un livre sur l'histoire des plus grand mage noir et leur bourreau de la part de Daphné. Une fois tout déballé, je range le tout précieusement, écrit une lettre de remerciement à chacun et donne le tout à ma chouette. Je la remercie d'avance avec du miam hibou et la laisse partir avec une ultime caresse. J'hésite à commencer un de mes nouveaux livre, j'allais me rabattre sur le livre de potion, sans surprise, mais un bâillement, qui me décroche limite la mâchoire, me fait repousser la lecture à demain. Après une journée aussi riche en émotion, je suis complètement lessivé. Je me change rapidement et me couche. Ma tête a à peine le temps de toucher l'oreiller que je m'endors plus heureux que jamais.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le 8 août est enfin là. J'ai tellement hâte de revoir tout mes amis, que c'est de bonne humeur que je me lève. Je me prépare rapidement, tenant à peine en place, dévale les escaliers sous les cris de l'oncle Vernon, chope de quoi manger et me rend directement chez Mione. Joue à cache/salut avec Mme Figg et arrive chez Mione. A peine arrivé chez elle, que je les vois sortir. Une fois les salutations terminées nous partons directement. Le trajet est sans encombre jusqu'au chemin de traverse vue que la plupart des gens sont toujours en vacance.

Nous arrivons au chaudron baveur un peu avant 9h30, le bar est bondé. On essaye de se faufiler comme on peut à travers la foule, cherchant le parton du regard et on parvient à l'attraper pour qu'il nous ouvre le passage vers le chemin de Traverse. Ce dernier est plein à craquer, à croire que tout le monde à choisit le même jour que nous pour venir faire leurs achats. C'est un peu comme si tout le monde sorcier était réunit au même endroit. Je crois qu'ils ont oublié qu'il reste encore un mois de vacance, ce n'est pas possible. Ou alors c'est un complot contre moi, ouais ça doit être ça. Je grimace sous cette masse humaine, pestant contre ces idiots qui vous rentre dedans et vous marche dessus sans s'excuser. On se retrouve rapidement pousser contre la façade d'un magasin sans avoir rien fait, c'est limite si mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Je jette un regard à Mione qui semble comprendre ma question muette. Comment faire maintenant pour rejoindre les autres?

 **\- Bon** , dit monsieur Granger, **on a plus qu'à se lancer maintenant. Tout le monde est prêt?** On lui répond d'un signe de la tête. **Parfait, on se tient la main et on ne se lâche pas. Si jamais on est tout de même séparer, rendez-vous à la banque.**

Après un ultime acquiescement, on commence à se diriger vers la banque. Sur le trajet, je regarde comme je peux autour de moi afin de voir si je trouve mes amis. Je ne vois strictement rien, sans parler que ma petite taille n'aide en rien à la situation. On avance à une allure d'escargot ce qui me rend fou. On arrive à la banque une demi heure plus tard. Je retire de quoi faire tout mes achats, un peu plus pour me faire plaisir sur des livre rares et m'acheter de nouveau vêtement. Et bien sur de quoi rembourser la famille Granger et de quoi en transformer en argent moldus pour l'été prochain. Autant prévoir pour l'année prochaine. Une fois tout en mains, je rembourse les parents de Mione, malgré leurs protestation puis, on les laisses pour retrouver nos amis. Ils nous donne rendez-vous au chaudron baveur pour 17h puis chacun part de son coté. Je prends la main de Mione et nous dégage un chemin comme je peux jusqu'à la boutique de livres, la où on a rendez-vous avec les autres. A peine arrivé au niveau de la boutique que deux tornades me sautent littéralement dans les bras.

 **\- Harry! On te trouves enfin!** Pansy me fait une bise puis s'écarte légèrement, vite remplacer par Daphné. **Salut Hermione.**

 **\- Bonjour les filles,** dis Mione en embrassant les filles.

 **\- Bonjour à vous aussi les filles.** Je fais une bise à Pansy et Daphné. **Dites vous savez pourquoi il y a autant de monde aujourd'hui?** Pendant que je pose la question je sens des regard noirs sur nous mais je n'y fais pas cas.

 **\- Oui, il semblerait que Gilderoy Lockart est en dédicace dans la boutique.** Réponds Daphné

 **\- Alors en plus d'avoir des noms de livres complètement débile, il fait des dédicaces? Génial... Bref, les autres sont déjà arrivé?** J'ai tenté de regarder si ils étaient avec les filles mais apparemment non.

 **\- Oui, ils sont dans la boutique. Ils nous attendent.**

Les filles nous embarquent dans la boutique et après une prouesse digne des Serpents, nous allons à l'étage pour éviter la cohue d'en bas. Une vendeuse nous demande si nous sommes là pour la dédicaces et je lui dis que non, on viens simplement faire nos achats pour Poudlard. Elle semble d'ailleurs soulagé, ça doit vraiment être l'enfer pour elle. Pendant qu'elle s'occupe de nos commandes, on rejoint les autres.

 **\- Ah les filles, je vois que vous avez réussit à trouver Microbe dans la foule.** Je m'approche de Blaise et il lui balance une taloche dans la tête. **Aieeeeuuhhhh**

 **\- Bonjours à toi aussi Blaise.** Je sers la main de Théo et de Dray ensuite.

On discute ensuite pendant un moment, histoire de prendre des nouvelles de chacun malgré les lettres. On se sépare ensuite pour faire nos achats personnels. Je pensais que les autres l'auraient déjà fait mais visiblement, ils venaient tout juste d'arriver eux aussi. Je me dirige sans surprise dans la section Potion et tente de trouver les livres que m'a recommandé le professeur Snape dans ses lettres. J'en trouve un ou deux à porter de main mais forcement, il y en a un en hauteur et bien évidement aucun tabouret dans les parages et comme je suis encore en vacances, je ne peux pas utiliser la magie sans compter qu'avec ma chance légendaire je ferai voler tout les livres sauf celui que je voudrais. Je pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme. Je retrousse mes manches puis me met sur la pointe des pieds et tente de choper le livre du bout des doigts, les lèvres légèrement pincées sous l'effort. J'ai presque réussit à le prendre quand une ombre me recouvre et qu'une main apparaît près des miennes pour prendre le livre à ma place avant de reculer. Je me retourne pour dire le fond de ma pensée à la personne qui m'a piqué mon livre, quand les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge.

 **\- Tenez, je pense que ce livre vous appartient.** L'homme en face de moi me tend le livre que je tentais de prendre. Étonner et quelque peu intimidé, je prend le livre.

 **\- Merci Mr...** Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager. Déjà parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression de le connaître et puis, pourquoi j'ai ce drôle de ressentis depuis que j'ai croisé son regard? J'en suis encore à me demander d'où je pourrais le connaître quand la ressemblance me frappe soudain. **...Malfoy.** Il lève un sourcil à ma phrase exactement comme son fils.

 **\- J'ai l'impression que ma réputation n'est pas plus à faire n'est-ce pas Mr Potter.** Il m'adresse un léger sourire. Je ne connaîtrais pas son fils que je ne m'en serais même pas aperçut.

 **\- Disons que Draco vous ressembles beaucoup, il n'est donc pas difficile de faire le rapprochement. Et puis la couleur de vos cheveux n'est pas si répandu que cela.** Dis-je tout à fait normalement. _Non mais pourquoi je sors ce genre de chose moi? Et puis comment ça ce fait que je suis aussi à l'aise avec lui? Je le connais depuis à peine deux minutes_. J'en suis encore à me poser des questions quand monsieur Malfoy me répond.

 **\- Oui c'est un trait de famille. Unique chez les Malfoy.** Il me répond comme si ma question n'avait rien d'offensant, puis regarde le titre du livre que j'essayais d'attraper. **«Potionniste, le parcours à suivre». Très bon choix Mr Potter, idéal pour tout potionniste en devenir. Est-ce donc ce que vous voulez être plus tard?**

 **\- Merci monsieur, c'est le professeur Snape qui me l'a conseillé** Dis-je en réponse à son compliment sur le choix du livre. **Et oui, je suis passionné par les potions depuis mon premier cours. Je ne me vois pas faire un autre métier plus tard.**

 **\- Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu tôt pour vous décidez?** Il semble surpris. **Vous avez encore trois ans pour faire votre choix.**

 **\- Oui je sais, mais je ne sais pas, c'est comme si c'était encré en moi.** Je hausse les épaules. **Pensez faire un autre métier me rebute ou me déprime.**

 **\- Je vois, en tout cas c'est un très bon choix que vous avez fait. Vous ne risquerez pas de manquer de travail en quittant Poudlard. Surtout si vous avez un bon niveau, ce dont je ne doute pas vue que le professeur Snape lui même vous conseille en livre.**

 **\- Vous connaissez le professeur Snape?** Je demande surpris, mais après réflexion cela semble logique. Ils ont l'air d'avoir le même age. Il m'adresse un autre de ses légers sourire qui, pour une raison inconnu, me met en joie.

 **\- En effet je connais le...**

 **\- Père? Je vous cherche depuis cinq bonne minutes,** le coupe Draco en arrivant avec les autres. **Harry?** Je vois les yeux de mon ami navigué entre son père et moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher mais c'est indépendant de ma volonté. **Je ne dérange pas?**

 **\- Absolument pas Draco, j'aidais monsieur Potter à attraper un livre qui était trop haut pour lui. On a profité pour faire connaissance.** Il me regarde comme pour me demander de confirmer ses paroles, ce que je fais d'un mouvement de tête, un peu trop vif d'ailleurs. **Tu as fini tes achats Draco?**

Ce dernier nous regarde encore quelques secondes, peu sûr de croire son père, je le rassure d'un regard. Après tout, c'est vrai, il m'a aidé et on a fait connaissance. Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon ami s'inquiète, son père est très gentil. Quelque peu rassuré, il se tourne vers son père pour lui répondre.

 **\- Oui père, je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé ce que je cherchais, mais ce n'est pas grave. Et vous? Avez vous trouvez ce que vous désirez?**

 **\- Parfaitement, même plus.** Puis il met une main sur l'épaule de Draco. **Allons payer, j'aimerais sortir de ce magasin avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.** Enfin il se tourne vers moi. **Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer monsieur Potter.**

 **\- Le plaisir est partagé monsieur Malfoy.**

 **\- Viens Draco. Jeune gens.**

Puis avec un dernier signe en notre direction, il s'en vas avec Draco. Après un rapide échange de regard et de quelques questions. «Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut?», «Mione tu as pensé à prendre le livre dont tu m'as parler hier?» et d'autre, on se dirige vers les caisses afin de régler, nous aussi, nos achats. Ne voulant pas me faire remarquer, je me fais aussi discret que possible. Une fois tout payer on sort enfin du four qu'est devenue la boutique, à cause du monde affreux, et on respire l'air pur avec bonheur. On y trouve d'ailleurs Draco, qui nous attend en compagnie d'Aaron et des autres Serdaigle.

 **\- Bonjour les amis,** dit Mione en allant embrasser ses amis. Je les rejoins pour serrer des mains et embrasser des joues quand Draco grogne.

 **\- Vous en avez mis du temps.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué blondinet** , lance Blaise, **mais il y avait un peu de monde dans la boutique.**

 **\- Et puis, on pensait que tu étais avec ton père,** continue Pansy.

 **\- Père m'a autorisé à passer l'après-midi avec vous, à conditions que je sois au chaudron baveur à 17h pile.** Il regarde sa montre. Tien, la même heure que nous ce qui veut dire que je pourrais revoir Mr Malfoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai hâte de le revoir. Je me secoue mentalement et reporte mon intention sur la conversation **. Il nous reste 5h, c'est largement suffisant pour faire le reste de nos achats. Vous voulez commencer par où?**

 **\- Je ne dirais pas non pour allez manger pour commencer,** dis-je. **C'est pas que, mais naviguer dans la foule ça creuse.**

 **\- Je vote pour,** lance Blaise et Mione **, vous suivez les gars?** Demande t-on au nouveau arrivant.

 **\- Allez go.**

On s'arrête par la suite dans un petit restaurant presque vide et un peu miteux au grand déplaisir de Draco et des filles de ma maison. C'est indigne de leurs rang disent-ils, mais il n'ont pas le choix. Ils changent d'ailleurs vite d'avis quand ils voient les assiettes magnifiquement servie et le goût incroyable des mets. C'est cent fois meilleurs que le chaudron baveur et nettement moins cher, en plus le service est agréable. On se promet donc de revenir ici chaque année. Une fois le repas terminé, on termine nos achats, commençant par l'apothicaire. Mes amis achètent que le nécessaire, mais j'en profite pour acheter d'autre produit qui me servirons hors des reste des achats se fait dans une sorte de brouillard, pour ma part, au plus grand mécontentement de notre diva bien aimé. Ce dont je comprend pas, mais pour le moment ça ne m'inquiète pas outre mesure. Je refais encore et encore ma conversation avec monsieur Malfoy, analyse chaque expression, chaque paroles et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi j'étais si à l'aise avec lui. Limite j'aurais pus me blottir contre lui pour un câlin, comme le je fais de temps en temps avec Mione quand j'ai un besoin de tendresse soudain, ce qui me perturbe au plus haut point. La journée s'achève et c'est dans un état second que je quitte mes amis. Surtout que je n'ai pas pu revoir le père de Dray. Le chemin du retour se fait en silence et je devine les regards inquiet que Mione me lance. C'est pourquoi, une fois arrivé et loin de ses parents, elle me demande.

 **\- Ça va Harry?**

 **\- Oui, oui.** Je la rassure. **Je crois que la journée m'a plus fatigué que je le pensais, il y avait vraiment du monde.**

Mione sait que la foule me fatigue toujours et ça lui suffit. Je m'en veux de ne pas lui dire la vrai raison, mais je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi la rencontre de monsieur Malfoy me met dans cet état. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter d'avantage avant d'en savoir plus.

 **\- D'accord, c'est vrai qu'il y avait du monde. En tout cas, on a passé une super journée. C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se voir plus souvent.**

 **\- C'est vrai, on peut toujours essayer de changer ça l'année prochaine.**

 **\- Oui. Tu restes manger avec nous? C'est maman qui demande.**

 **\- Avec plaisir, plus tard je rentre, mieux je me porte.**

C'est donc en rigolant qu'on rentre dans la maison de Mione. Le repas se passe bien, tout comme les semaines qui suive. Je suis en pleine lecture de mon livre de potion de deuxième année quand je reçois la visite de Dobby. Un peu surpris, je n'ai pas envoyé de lettre récemment, je ferme mon livre et me redresse.

 **\- Bonsoir Dobby**

 **\- Bonsoir monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur. J'ai ceci pour vous,** il me tend une lettre, que je prend attendant la suite. **Monsieur Harry Potter devrait ouvrir la lettre monsieur.**

Je regarde Dobby étonné, en général il part immédiatement après m'avoir donner la lettre. Je me demande pourquoi cette fois-ci c'est différent. Je comprend mieux pourquoi, en lisant le contenu. En effet ma chouette aurait mis trop de temps à apporter la réponse. Bref, je vous lis le contenu.

 _«Cher Harry,_

 _Je souhaiterais savoir, si tu accepterais de passer la dernière semaine de vacance au manoir. Toute la bande est conviée, même Hermione qui recevra la demande une fois ta réponse donné._

 _En espérant que ta réponse soit positive._

 _D.M»_

Dire que je suis surpris de l'invitation est un euphémisme. Surtout que la dernière semaine des vacances est dans trois jours. Je demande a Dobby quelle sorte de réponse est attendu, et me dit que c'est une réponse vocal.

 **\- Super, dis lui que c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte l'invitation s'il te plais.**

 **\- Très bien Monsieur.**

Et sur ces paroles il disparaît. Je me retiens de crier de joie, c'est la première fois que je suis invité chez un ami, hormis Mione et ça me rempli de bonheur. Dix minutes plus tard j'entends de nouveau le pop caractéristique de Dobby.

 **\- Tenez monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur, c'est pour vous.**

 **\- Merci Dob...**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il est déjà reparti. J'ouvre la lettre qu'il m'a donné. Je ne reconnais pas l'écriture, mes yeux glissent en bas de la lettre pour découvrir qui est l'expéditeur. Je découvre avec surprise qu'il s'agit de monsieur Malfoy. Je m'empresse de lire la missive.

 _«Monsieur Potter,_

 _Mon fils m'a appris que vous aviez accepter l'invitation. Vous m'en voyez ravi. De plus, je pense que vous serez enchanté d'apprendre que votre jeune amie Hermione Granger à aussi accepter l'invitation._

 _Cette lettre que vous tenez entre vos mains est ce qu'on appel, un portoloin. C'est un système sorcier permettant de voyager sans danger sur une longue distance. Étant donner que vous vivez chez des moldus, je me suis dis que ce serait la méthode la plus simple et sûr pour vous de voyager. Il s'activera lundi à 9h30 tapante, il vous suffira juste de toucher la lettre l'heure venu._

 _Mes sincères salutations_

 _L.M»_

Je reste plusieurs minutes à contempler l'écriture fine et gracieuse que j'ai sous les yeux. Pourquoi est-il ravi de ma réponse positif? C'est Draco qui devrait entre content normalement. Je me décide finalement à lâcher la lettre et je la range précieusement dans ma valise. Je pensais que la journée était fini niveau émotion et bien, je me suis lourdement trompé. Je dois dire qu'en cet instant je suis à la fois excité et anxieux à l'idée d'aller chez Dray. Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est de ne pas savoir pourquoi je ressens tout çà. C'est comme si je n'avais aucun contrôle sur mes sentiments et c'est perturbant. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Enfin, dans un premier temps, je pense attendre de voir si cela continu ou si c'était juste un hasard. Voir si ce manque que je ressens depuis que Monsieur Malfoy est sortit de la boutique, certes léger mais bien là, cessera avec le temps ou non. Et si jamais çà continu, trouver quelqu'un à qui en parler, mais qui? Mione ? Dans tout les cas, pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire. Un coup d'oeil à ma montre me montre qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher, je me change rapidement et me glisse dans mon lit, m'endormant aussitôt. Advienne que pourra pour la suite.

A suivre …

Petit chapitre cette fois-ci, mais partant en vacance, loin d'internet, pendant 15 jours, on à préféré vous couper les vacances de nos héros en deux. Qu'avez-vous pensez de la rencontre entre Lucius et Harry ?

Beaucoup nous font savoir qu'on fait des fautes, souhaitez-vous qu'on prennent une correctrice ? Noté que si on en prend une correctrice, la publication des chapitres serons plus espacer. C'est à dire un tout les deux mois. On vous laisse choisir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pour commencer, on vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et une bonne santé. On espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon du Nouvel An.**

 **Ensuite merci pour toute vos reviews super sympathique, vous nous avez donné du baume au cœur et encore plus de motivation pour vous écrire la suite. Et merci d'être chaque mois de plus en plus nombreux à nous suivre et nous notés dans vos favoris.**

 **Et pour finir, merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous répondre à notre question «voulez-vous qu'on prenne une correctrice ou non?». Votre réponse est non, merci pour nous, promis on ne se relâchera pas sur les fautes, on fait toujours de notre mieux pour en faire le moins possible. Pour les autres désolés.**

 **Réponses au review**

 **Lilys :** Hey merci pour ta review, on est contente que notre fics te plaise, on espère donc que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres =)

 **Ipso :** oui c'est sur que la tu peux pas te plaindre de l'attente entre les chapitres x)

Vraiment ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à Lucius ? Malgré tout ce qu'on t'avais dis ? O_o. Chapeau.

 **Aide: _Pensée – #Fourchelangue# –_ Parole**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **POV Lucius**

Enfin, c'est le grand jour, j'ai cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais. Aujourd'hui, les amis de mon fils viennent à la maison. Les premiers à arriver, serrons Harry et son amie, j'ai prévu le coup, ne voulant pas être dérangé plus que nécessaire par les autres, lors de nos retrouvailles. Comme je suis un Malfoy et que nous avons une grande maîtrise de nous, je me retiens de regarder l'heure toute les cinq minutes, du moins j'essaye. Ma dernière faiblesse ma annoncée 9h16, celle d'avant 9h15. Le plus dur est de me retenir de me précipiter sur le lieu de leur arrivée. Donc en attendant, je prends de l'avance sur mon travail, à vrai dire j'essaye, ce qui me laissera du temps libre pour passer du temps avec mon futur compagnon. Enfin, si celui-ci n'est pas trop occupé avec ses amis, ce que je n'espère pas.

Après ce qui me semble être une éternité, je mets une dernière signature sur un parchemin puis regarde l'heure. _Bien, il est presque 9h25._ Je me lève, invoque un miroir afin de voir si je suis présentable, puis me rends dans le salon, là où sont censé arriver les deux jeunes. J'ai modifié les barrières afin qu'ils puissent passer sans encombre et surtout sans danger, les barrières ancestrales sont sans pitié envers les inconnus. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se retrouvent bloqués en dehors du manoir, ou pires débité en petit morceau, alors que Harry est, et sera toujours le bienvenu ici. Draco arrive peu de temps après moi légèrement surpris de me voir ici. Je devine sans mal qu'il a une question qu'il aimerait poser, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Il va falloir que je l'informe de la situation prochainement. Je pense que j'aurais une discussion avec lui dans la semaine, surtout que je compte bien garder contact avec Harry par la suite.

 **\- Bonjour père.** Mon fils me sort de mes pensées et je reporte donc mon intention sur lui.

 **\- Bonjour Draco**.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter plus de choses que les premiers invités arrivent. Mon fils retient Mlle Granger avant qu'elle ne tombe et je fais de même avec Harry, le serrant plus que nécessaire contre moi, laissant mon côté veela apprécié la présence de son compagnon. Je me rends rapidement compte, à mon plus grand plaisir, que cela ne semble pas gêner le premier concerné. Moins d'une minute plus tard, je le repousse légèrement, puis je m'assure qu'il n'ai rien, tout en lui laissant le temps de se remettre. Une fois certains qu'il va bien, je le lâche à reculons ne faisant pas cas de la conversation entre mon fils et Mlle Granger. On ne peut pas douter que ce moyen de transport soit nouveau pour eux.

 **\- Tout va bien Mr Potter?** Je le regarde inquiet, me retenant de poser ma main sur sa joue. Il est blanc comme un linge.

 **\- Ça va... Enfin je crois...** Je le vois se remettre droit, tanguer et s'appuyer contre moi quand il manque de tomber, ce qui me rempli, intérieurement, de joie. Je pose ma main sur sa taille afin de l'aider à se stabiliser et il me fait un faible sourire de remerciement. Sourire auquel je réponds doucement.

 **\- Harry ça va?** Sa meilleure amie, inquiète, se précipite vers lui. **Tu es tout blanc!**

 **\- Ce n'est rien Mlle Granger, certaines personnes ne supportent pas vraiment ce mode de transport.** Je me tourne alors vers Draco, qui me regarde toujours avec le même drôle d'air. **Fils peut tu aller chercher une potion pour qu'il aille mieux s'il te plaît?**

 **\- Tout de suite père.** Il acquiesce et s'en va chercher la potion dans l'infirmerie du manoir.

 **\- Ça va passer Mione.** Il rigole doucement contre moi en tentant de se mettre à l'écart de Mlle Granger qui semble vouloir jouer les mères poules. Il tourne ensuite la tête vers moi. **J'avoue que ce moyen de transport n'est pas le meilleur, j'espère qu'il y en d'autre plus agréable.** Je lui adresse un léger sourire

 **\- Oui et je pense que la prochaine fois, c'est celui-ci que vous prendrez. Mlle Granger avez-vous une cheminée?**

 **\- Oui Monsieur Malfoy.**

 **\- Bien alors je connecterais votre cheminée à la notre.** Je sens Harry rire contre moi.

 **\- Il n'y a que chez les sorciers pour avoir des moyens de transports peu conventionnel.**

Mon fils en profite pour revenir à ce moment-là. Il donne la potion à Harry qui la boit sans poser de questions, grimaçant légèrement quand il l'avale. Il doit faire confiance à mon fils pour ne pas se poser de questions. Il remercie Draco puis, semblant allez mieux, il se redresse. Je me retiens de justesse de le retenir contre moi, c'est donc avec réticence que je le laisse s'éloigner de moi. Me battant contre mon veela pour ne pas le reprendre dans mes bras. Afin de ne pas me trahir, n'ayant aucune confiance en moi dans l'instant, je décide de m'éclipser.

 **\- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, oui presque Draco, et que tout va bien, je vais vous laisser entre jeune, j'ai malheureusement encore du travail. Bonne journée à vous.** Après un dernier regard vers mon jeune compagnon, je les laisses entre eux.

 **FIN POV**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Je regarde le père de Draco s'en allez avec regret. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de m'être laissé aller contre lui de cette manière, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, on est tellement bien entre ses bras. Il n'empêche que j'ai été pris au dépourvu suite au voyage, je ne m'attendais pas à ça et me suis senti vraiment mal. J'ai même cru à un moment que j'allais rendre mon repas, mais rien que d'être contre lui semblait m'aider à aller mieux. Même si ce n'était pas encore ça, jusqu'à ce que je boive la potion donnée par Draco. Je me suis d'ailleurs éloigné de Mr Malfoy avec réticence, mais je n'avais plus de raison de rester contre lui après la potion, allant nettement mieux. Et puis Draco nous regardait bizarrement, ça devenait gênant. Je pousse un soupire et me retiens de suivre Mr Malfoy des yeux.

 **\- Ça va mieux Harry?** Je regarde mon ami et acquiesce **. Très bien venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Dobby y a déjà mis vos valises. Harry tu dormiras avec Théo quand il arrivera, Blaise sera avec moi et toi Hermione tu dormiras avec Pansy et Daphné.**

 **\- Pas de problèmes, ils arrivent quand?** Je pensais qu'on serai les derniers à arriver mais visiblement nous sommes les premiers.

 **\- Cet après-midi. Les autres ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt, ils avaient quelques affaires de famille à régler avant.**

 **\- D'accord, en tout cas le manoir est magnifique,** dit Hermione émerveiller, ses yeux courant de partout.

 **\- Je suis bien d'accord. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui me sert de chez moi.** Et je pèse mes mots, même si ça manque juste de chaleur à mon goût, à coté la maison des Dursley ressemble à mon ancien placard à balai. Rapidement, on arrive devant une flopper de marche qui nous mène au premier étage. Draco reprend la parole.

 **\- Ici c'est ma chambre,** dit-il en montrant une porte dans le couloir de droite. **En face, se sera celle de Théo et toi Harry, à sa droite, celle des filles et la tienne Hermione. Le couloir de gauche est réservé à mes parents, c'est là que se trouve leurs appartements. Je vous conseil fortement de ne pas vous y rendre. Ils ne vous ferons rien,** s'empresse t-il d'ajouter, **mais c'est leurs repaire personnelles, autant ne pas les déranger.** Subitement, j'ai très envie de découvrir les quartiers de Mr Malfoy mais je n'en ferai rien. Je respecte trop l'intimité des autres pour çà. Mais rien ne m'empêche de m'y faire inviter. Je retiens un sourire conspirateur et me concentre sur ce que dis Blondie.

 **\- Hahaha, ne t'inquiète pas Draco on comprend. Espace personnelle, intimité, on connaît.** Lui dit gentiment Mione

 **\- Désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me stresse comme ça.** Rigole notre hôte mal à l'aise. **Je vous laisse vous installer tranquillement avant que les autres arrivent.** **Je serais dans ma chambre le temps que vous terminez. Je vous ferais visiter le manoir ensuite, les autres le connaisse déjà.**

 **\- D'accord Dray, on fait vite.**

Après un dernier signe de tête on se sépare tous, rentrant dans nos chambres respectives. J'ai la surprise de tomber sur une magnifique chambre dans les tons beige et chocolat où trône un immense lit aux draps assortis aux couleurs des murs. Une immense armoire est posée sur le mur de gauche à coté d'une bibliothèque bien fourni dont je m'approche pour y lire les titres, j'y découvre quelque pépite sur les potions et d'un joli bureau. Sur le mur de droite se trouve une porte que je vais ouvrir, il s'agit d'une salle de bains aussi grande que le salon des Dursley, dans les tons noir et argent. Elle est sublime, je reste quelques secondes à la contempler, rêvant de prendre un bain dans une tel baignoire. Retournant dans ma chambre, je défais ma valise dans le placard, m'accaparant le côté gauche de cette dernière. Une fois bien installé, je retrouve Draco dans sa chambre, entrant une fois l'autorisation donnée.

 **\- La chambre te plaît?** Me demande Dray dès que je rentre dans sa chambre que j'observe. Elle est aussi magnifique que la mienne, sauf que cette dernière est plus dans des teintes de vert et je devine sans mal que celle des filles doit l'être également, je demanderai à Mione de m'inviter.

 **\- Oui elle est magnifique, merci.** C'est plus que ce que j'ai chez les Dursley alors je ne vais sûrement pas me plaindre.

 **\- Je t'en prie.**

Il est coupé par des coups donnés sur sa porte, il se lève pour l'ouvrir, laissant entrer Mione, avant de la refermer.

 **\- Ma chambre est magnifique Draco, ce bleu canard que vous avez choisi est juste magnifique, ça se marie très bien avec le blanc polaire de là moquette.** Il n'y a que Mione pour sortir ce genre de chose. Personnellement sa me dépasse.

 **\- Merci Hermione, c'est la chambre préférée des filles, je me suis dis qu'elle te plaira aussi. Prêt pour la visite?** Demande t-il ensuite nous interrogeant du regard.

 **\- Oh que oui, je suis impatiente de découvrir le reste du manoir.** Elle tourne son regard vers moi. **Harry?**

 **\- C'est bon pour moi.**

 **\- Super, suivez-moi.**

S'ensuit une visite en règle du manoir. On commence par notre couloir, où l'on y découvre une immense bibliothèque, qui ferait pâlir de jalousie celle de Poudlard et un petit salon très convivial aux teintes vertes des plus reposantes. Je sais que si un jour je cherche ma meilleure amie, c'est le premier endroit où je dois chercher. Je suis également curieux de lire se qui s'y trouve, me retenant avec peine d'entrée plus profondément dans la pièce pour laisser mes doigts courir sur les tranches, un regard à mon amie et je devine qu'elle prend aussi sur elle. On se dirige ensuite au rez-de-chaussé où Draco nous montre une salle de bal qui pourrait faire de l'ombre à la galerie des glaces du château de Versailles. Selon Hermione. Le petit salon où nous sommes arrivés, qui sert de point d'arrivage aux invités qui utilisent les portoloins ou qui transplane. Il est aussi utilisé pour accueillir les «invités» peu ou pas apprécier. Je ne sais pas trop comment on doit le prendre mais je me dis que comme c'est notre première visite, c'était le seul endroit pour nous d'arriver. Et puis, Mr Malfoy ne m'a pas semblé dérangé par notre visite. Suit un autre salon, pour les invités de marque, ensuite une grande salle à manger où une centaine de personnes peuvent s'y attabler.

 **\- Pour les grandes réception,** dit Draco nonchalamment.

Pour les grandes réceptions? Qu'est-ce qu'il appelle grande réception? Je n'ose poser la question. J'ai un peu peur de la réponse en fait. Ensuite, il nous montre une autre salle à manger, plus petite mais tout de même grande, qui elle peut accueillir une vingtaine de personnes. _Non mais ce n'est plus un manoir là, c'est un château oui._

 **\- C'est la qu'on dînera,** précise Draco **, c'est plus convivial et moins protocolaire.** Moins protocolaire? Vu le luxe des meubles et autres, j'ai quand même l'impression de ne pas être à ma place ici. Heureusement que j'ai acheté des nouveaux vêtements l'année dernière, sinon j'aurai vraiment eu l'air d'un clochard au milieu de tout cela.

 **\- Ça reste quand même grand.** Fait remarquer Hermione ce qui fait rire Draco.

 **\- On a pas plus petit, pourtant. Venez je vous montre la suite, on a presque terminé.**

 **\- On te suis,** dis-je avec un grand sourire et l'impression que la visite ne se terminera jamais.

Draco nous mène de nouveau dans le hall, qui sert de point d'ancrage à toutes les pièces, et nous désigne une porte à la droite de la cuisine. Je sens qu'avec mon sens de l'orientation, je vais me perdre. J'en suis même presque sur.

 **\- Ici c'est le bureau de père, il est interdit d'y entrer sans autorisation. De toute façon la porte est scellée quand il ne s'y trouve pas. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir tout de même, il s'amuse à poser des sorts pas très sympas sur la porte,** grimace Draco.

 **\- Tu as déjà eu l'occasion d'y goutter?** Je ricane.

 **\- Oui une fois, quand j'étais petit. Je n'ai jamais recommencé.** Il grimace de nouveau à ce souvenir, puis se reprend. **Ici vous avez une autre bibliothèque,** il ouvre la porte sur une pièce aussi grande que sa jumelle à l'étage, mais dans des couleurs plus chaudes avoisinant le rouge. Et ce à ma plus grande surprise. **Et là un autre salon où on y accueille les amis de la famille.** Il ouvre une dernière porte qui nous montre un salon chaleureux. Des fauteuils beiges trônent en maître dans la pièce, installée devant une magnifique cheminée où pourrait reposer facilement un tronc d'arbre. Le sol est recouvert d'un bois rouge et les murs d'un marron clair. J'aime tout de suite la pièce. Je m'imagine sans mal y passer le plus clair de mon temps. **Voilà on a fait le tour du manoir. À présent au jardin.** Il rigole avant d'ajouter. **Ne faite pas cette tête, la visite sera plus rapide.**

Cette tête, comme il dit, fut une tête de dépiter. Il nous a fait une fausse joie avec son, «on a fait le tour du manoir». On ne pensait pas qu'il nous montrerait aussi le jardin. _Quand on aura fini le tour du propriétaire, je me pose dans un coin et je ne bouge plus de tout le reste de la journée._ On le suit donc docilement jusqu'à une porte qui donne sur un jardin d'intérieur qui nous laisse dans voix.

 **\- Ah mince j'ai oublié de vous le montrer. Voici donc le jardin d'intérieur de mère. Elle y passe tout son temps libre. D'ailleurs la voilà qui arrive.** Dit-il en désignant une femme qui s'approche de nous. **Mère.** Dit Draco en faisant un signe de tête à la magnifique femme aux cheveux blond.

 **\- Fils.** Elle caresse la joue de notre blondinet **. Bonjour jeunes gens, veuillez m'excuser de me présenter si tardivement, je n'ai pas vu l'heure,** sourit-elle.

 **\- Bonjour madame,** disons Mione et moi en cœur. **Ne vous inquiétez pas,** je continu **, vu votre jardin, on ne peut que comprendre.**

 **\- C'est sur, il est magnifique.** Dit Mione ébahie. **Vous vous en occupez toute seule?**

 **\- Merci jeunes gens,** dit-elle son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, **et oui Miss, je refuse que quiconque y touche, c'est mon bijou.** Elle se tourne vers Draco **. Tu faisais visiter le manoir à tes amis?**

 **\- Oui mère, je les menais au jardin. J'ai pris cette route par habitude, veuillez m'excusez.**

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu as bien fait. Tant que vous faites attention,** nous dit-elle.

 **\- Oui madame** , disons une nouvelle fois Mione et moi en cœur. Ce qui fait rire Mme Malfoy. On a vraiment pas envie d'abîmer ce si magnifique jardin.

 **\- Je vous laisse alors,** dit-elle avec un signe de tête. **Ne tarde pas trop Draco, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas.**

 **\- Très bien mère.**

Après un ultime sourire, elle s'éloigne, retournant à son jardinage. On aurait dit une nymphe dans sa forêt, naviguant gracieusement entre les fleurs et arbustes.

 **\- Ta maman est magnifique Draco** , murmure Hermione, **et si gentille** , ajoute-t-elle surprise.

 **\- Merci Hermione et oui, mère est différente au manoir qu'en société. Il en est ainsi pour tous les Malfoy.**

 **\- Pourquoi?** Je demande. **Ce ne serait pas mieux de vous montrer tel que vous êtes aux autres?**

 **\- J'ai déjà demandé à père,** me dit Dray. **Mais d'après lui, il ne vau mieux pas. Tout le monde s'est déjà fais une opinion de nous à cause de notre nom. Il estime alors que c'est une perte de temps de leur prouver le contraire. Et puis, je pense que si, on ne cherche pas à nous connaître c'est qu'ils ne valent pas le coup.** Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Oui mais regarde nous, si tu étais resté le petit con arrogant que nous avons rencontré au début, on ne serait jamais devenu amis**

 **\- Je sais mais sa ne marche pas avec tout le monde. Beaucoup, s'adresse à mon père ou à notre famille par intérêt.**

Je soupire. Je suis nouveau dans le monde sorcier et je sens qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre surtout en politique. Je vais devoir demander des conseils. Si je n'apprends pas ce qu'il faut, je sens que cela pourrait, au final, se retourner contre moi et franchement, il est hors de question que je sois manipulé par qui que ce soit. Et encore moins par le vieux glucosé.

 **\- Je vois...** Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. **Je ne comprends encore pas tout à votre monde. C'est tout nouveau pour moi...**

 **-Tu n'es pas le seul Harry,** me dit Mione. Draco nous regarde tour à tour.

 **\- Je peux essayer de demander à Père ou Mère de vous donner des conseils.**

 **\- On ne veut pas les embêter avec cela. Je trouverai bien un moyen d'apprendre ne t'en fais pas.**

Je me suis débrouillé jusqu'à maintenant, je peux bien continuer. Au pire, j'embêterai Rogue pendant l'année scolaire. Il doit bien s'y connaître lui aussi. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées et du coup je ne vois pas le regard entendu que Dray et Mione s'adressent. Le Serpentard nous ramène ensuite dans le salon où nous devons manger. Laissant la visite du jardin pour plus tard. Nous arrivons en même temps que les parents de Draco. Sans faire attention, je m'assois à la droite de Mr Malfoy qui lui est assit en bout de table. Mione s'assoit à mes cotés, Dray et sa mère, qui m'observent étrangement, en face de nous. Peu de temps après, des elfes de maison nous apporte notre repas. Nous mangeons dans un silence agréable parfois accompagné de discussions légères. Une fois terminés, nous prenons congés des adultes et le temps que nos autres amis arrivent allons discutés dans un petit salon. Dray est en train de me battre aux échecs pendant que Mione lit un livre, quand nos amis font irruption dans la pièce.

 **\- Salut la compagnie! On vous à manqué? Allez je sais que oui!**

 **\- Bonjour à toi aussi Blaise.**

 **\- C'est bon Blaise, on les a vu la semaine dernière.** Soupire Pansy

 **\- Et alors...** Boude le basané dans son coin puis s'aperçoit que je joue aux échecs. **Alors microbe tu as réussi à gagner une partie?**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment que Dray aurait cette tête si je gagnais?** Je lui montre l'air suffisant de notre blondinet du doigt

 **\- Non tu as raison, il serait plus en train de bouder dans son coin.**

Dray nous ignore royalement et chacun se met à discuter racontant ses vacances. Après tout, lors des achats nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler comme on le voulait. Et puis, j'ai bien vu que mes amis se retenaient de parler de certaines choses devant les amis de Mione. Après, je peux comprendre que certains préjugés soient difficiles à oublier. Je pense que la confiance viendra avec le temps. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour leur raconter comment j'ai eu la paix cette année chez les Dursley. Blaise est mort de rire, Théo me donne d'autres idées si jamais je suis à cours et les filles sont indignées pour la forme. Personne n'a remarqué, la personne derrière la porte en train de nous écouter jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Mr Malfoy. Les nouveaux arrivants se lèvent comme une personne, pour saluer le maître de la maison.

 **\- Bien je vois que le monde est arrivé. Que diriez-vous de faire une partie de Quidditch dehors comme il fait beau. J'ai un peu de temps pour surveiller la partie si vous le souhaitez.** Nous propose Mr Malfoy. Blaise et moi, on se regarde avec un grand sourire plein d'envie.

 **\- C'est une bonne idée Mr Malfoy.** Réponds Théo. **Et puis, je crois qu'il est trop tard maintenant pour dire non.** Dit-il en nous montrant du doigts

 **\- Euh moi je reste au sol hein, je servirais d'arbitre**. Hermione et son mal de l'air.

\- P **as de soucis Mione et puis comme ça, ça fera un 3 contre 3.**

 **\- Bien allons y jeunes gens**. Mr Malfoy nous laisse sortir puis nous suit jusqu'au parc.

Pendant le trajet, nous décidons des équipes. Au final, on se met d'accord. Dans une équipe, il y aura Blaise, Draco et Pansy et dans l'autre Théo, Daphné et moi. Les postes sont également attribués à tout le monde. Bien sûr, on m'a mis d'office au poste d'attrapeur, bien que je n'aurais rien pour dis un autre poste. Une fois tous en place, on décolle. Mione, à notre signal, lâche les balles et on commence la partie. Je me sens enfin libre. Comme le vif d'or n'a pas l'air de vouloir se faire attraper, j'en profite pour faire quelques cabrioles, certaines connus, d'autres de mon cru. Je regarde ensuite mes amis marquer des points. J'évite pas mal de cognards, sadiquement envoyer par ce très cher Blaise et pars à la recherche du vif d'or comme mon adversaire, qui n'est autre que Pansy. Pendant notre partie, Mione discute avec Mr Malfoy tout notant les points.

 **\- Mr Potter à l'air bien à l'aise sur un balai, Miss Granger.**

 **\- Oh oui Monsieur et encore vous ne l'avez pas vu pendant un match... Je vais finir avec des cheveux blancs à force qu'il me fasse des frayeurs.** Elle secoue la tête faussement désespéré.

Mr Malfoy allait rajouter quelque chose quand je passe en piquer devant lui et fait un virage en épingle quelque mètre plus loin, puisque le vif d'or était partit dans l'autre sens. Je lui jette un regard d'excuse avant de poursuivre ma poursuite de la balle dorée, Pansy sur les talons.

 **\- Cherche pas 'Ry, je te laisserais pas gagner,** me crie Pansy une fois à ma hauteur.

Je la regarde amuser, gardant tout de même un œil sur le vif en face de moi, puis avec un petit sourire moqueur, je pousse mon ballai au maximum de ses capacités distançant sans mal mon amie qui peste derrière moi. C'est donc mort de rire que j'attrape le vif d'or sous les cris de rage de la petite brune. Je rejoins par la suite Mione à son coup de sifflet qui marque la fin de la partie.

 **\- Harry c'est pas cool ce que tu as fais,** me gronde t-elle gentiment une fois que je suis à sa porter, **tu aurais pus au moins lui faire croire qu'elle avait une chance.** Finit-elle moqueuse.

 **\- C'est toi qui est pas cool Mione,** dis-je mort de rire. **Pourquoi faire ça? Ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec les plus faibles.**

 **\- JE T'AI ENTENDU L'HERISSON.**

J'explose de rire sous les cris de la brune. Je me tourne pour lui envoyer un bisou et elle me répond d'une grimace à mon plus grand amusement. Amusement qui se calme quasiment instantanément quand la voix de Mr Malfoy se fait entendre. Je l'avais oublié, à ma plus grande honte.

 **\- Mes félicitations Mr Potter, vous avez un vrai tallent,** me fait remarquer l'homme plus âgé. **Miss Granger à toutefois raison, vous allez lui donner des cheveux blancs si vous continuer vos cabrioles de la sorte,** termine t-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil discret.

 **\- Merci beaucoup Mr Malfoy.**

 **\- Appelez moi Lucius,** me coupe t-il sous le regard étonné de Mione et moi.

 **\- Lucius,** je reprend donc, **merci pour vos compliments. Pour ce qui est des cheveux blanc de Mione,** je regarde mon amie amusé avant de recentrer mon attention sur Mr... non Lucius, **j'avoue que c'est voulu.**

 **\- Harry tu es mesquin,** me gronde Mione qui me donne une tape sur le bras avant de bouder faussement. Que voulez-vous, j'adore l'embêter. Et puis rester sagement sur un balai ce n'est pas mon fort.

 **\- Oh Mione, tu sais que je fais ça parce que je t'aime.**

 **\- Que tu dis,** rétorque t-elle hautaine. **Goujat.** Puis elle part faussement blesser rejoindre le reste du groupe. Je la suis du regard amusez. Je m'apprête à la rejoindre quand Mr.. _.Lucius. Je vais y arriver._ Reprend la parole.

 **\- Miss Granger à raison Mr Potter, vous...**

 **\- Harry,** dis-je sans me rendre compte que je le coupe dans sa phrase. Je continu à son regard étonner. **Si je dois vous appelez par votre prénom, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à me donner du Mr Potter.** Je lui fais un grand sourire. **Appelez moi donc Harry.**

A ma grande surprise, j'ai le droit à un doux sourire en réponse. Ce qui me fait baisser la tête, les joue brûlante. _Bon dieu, c'est quoi ce sourire? Cela devrait être interdit._ Je me retiens de justesse de poser mes mains sur mes joues pour les rafraîchir. Autant ne pas apporter plus de raison d'attirer le regard dessus.

 **\- Donc comme je disais avant que vous me coupiez, Harry, Miss Granger à raison. Vous devriez faire plus attention.**

Je le regarde surpris. Je ne pense pas être si imprudent que ça. Lucius, me sort de mes pensés quand il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me pousse légèrement vers mes amis qui sont en train de se chamailler gentiment. Sa main fait naître en moi un calme et un bien être incroyable. La sensation est super agréable, il faut que je pense à en trouver une de substitution. Il reprend ensuite.

 **\- Vous êtes très doué, ça je ne peux le nier, mais certaine de vos figures ne sont pas de votre niveau. Essayez d'être plus prudent la prochaine fois hum?** Dit-il un sourire et un sourcil levé. Prudent n'est pas vraiment mon second prénom une fois sur un balai, ce serait plutôt casse cou. **Il serait dommage que votre amie nous quitte d'une crise cardiaque causé par une de vos idée farfelu sur un balai, vous ne pensez pas?** Termine t-il avec un clin d'œil.

 **\- Vous avez raison Mr... Lucius** , je me reprend vite sous son regard de reproche, **elle serait capable de venir me hanté jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je l'entends déjà me gonder.**

 **\- C'est un risque en effet.** Sourit-il. **Jeune gens, je vous ramène votre attrapeur.**

 **\- Merci Mr Malfoy,** remercie Théo. **Harry tu as été génial, super le coup que tu as fais à Pans' j'ai adoré sa tête.**

 **\- Mais je t'en pris Théo, je le refais quand tu veux.**

On éclate tous de rire sous le «hé» indigné de notre brune préféré qui boude faussement en marmonnant contre les têtes d'hérissons. Je m'approche d'elle et lui fait un énorme bisou sur la joue pour me faire pardonner... pour cette fois-là.

 **\- Père,** demande Draco, **avez vous encore assez de temps libre pour nous surveiller sur une deuxième partie?**

On regarde tous le père de Draco, en attente d'une réponse positive. Le groupe de Draco veux impérativement une revanche et le notre battre encore nos adversaires. Mr Malfoy lance un tempus puis nous dit que nous pouvons jouer une seconde partie. C'est donc avec un cri de joie et un énorme sourire de ma part qu'on s'envole tous nous mettre en position.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **POV de Lucius**

C'est donc, une nouvelle fois, en compagnie de Miss Granger, que je surveille ce groupe de casse-cou. Je me concentre plus particulièrement sur Mr Potter. _Non Harry._ Je ne peux retenir un sourire à ce fait. Je ne pensais pas venir au prénom si tôt, mais ça me ravi. Je suis tiré de mes pensées par la meilleure amie de mon futur compagnon. C'est une jeune fille très intéressante, c'est pourquoi je converse avec elle sans me forcer, le tout en gardant un œil sur le match. Plus d'une fois mon cœur à rater un battement à cause d'Harry. Ce gamin va finir par me donner une crise cardiaque avant de la donner à son amie. J'en aurais le pouvoir, je l'empêcherais de monter sur un balai de toute sa vie. Cependant je sais que, même si j'en avais le pouvoir, je ne le ferais jamais. Harry est trop heureux, et surtout magnifique, sur un balai pour le lui en privé. Il reste plus qu'à entraîner mon cœur à supporter ses cabrioles, je doute y parvenir par contre. Peut-être qu'avec l'age, il en fera moins. Non même moi, j'ai peine à y croire.

Pas loin de quinze minutes plus tard, et une vingtaine de rattement de battement de cœur, mon Harry gagne de nouveau au plus grand dam de mon fils et ses amis. Je me retiens de le féliciter, ne voulant pas froisser ma progéniture. J'attends avec Miss Granger que tout le groupe nous retrouve, afin de leurs dire qu'ils devront se passer de Quiddich pour aujourd'hui, j'ai malheureusement du travail qui m'attend. Je leur rappel, en voyant leurs tête dépité, qu'il y a une piscine à leurs disposition si ils souhaitent. Ce qui semble leur remonté le moral. C'est donc à regret, je ne pourrais pas voir mon Harry en maillot de bain, que je retourne m'enfermer dans mon bureau, où une lettre m'attend. Je m'installe la mort dans l'âme, tout mon être étant attirer dehors, puis prend la missive entre mes mains. Je découvre avec surprise qu'il s'agit d'une lettre de Severus. Curieux, j'ouvre la lettre et en prend connaissance. D'ordinaire, il se déplace si il a quelque chose d'important à me dire.

 _Lucius,_

 _Je passe les politesses, tu ne le mérite pas. J'ai appris que tu avais invité Mr Potter et son amie pour la dernière semaine de vacances. Et ne me sort pas que l'idée viens de ton fils, je ne te croirais pas. Pourquoi faire cela? Que veux-tu réellement avec cette invitation? Et pas de mensonge ou d'excuse boiteuse, je veux la vrai raison. Le vieux à piquer une crise à la disparition de Mr Potter avant de grimacer en apprenant qu'il était chez toi. J'en suis ressortit avec un mal de tête abominable._

 _J'attends une réponse rapide sinon tu peux être sur que je débarque chez toi, à 18h précise, m'assurer que tout vas bien._

 _S.S_

Je grimace à ses mots et regarde l'heure. Il n'est que 16h30, j'ai donc le temps avant qu'il débarque chez moi. Déjà, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange à ce que mon fils invite ses amis, bien que pour Harry c'est plus pour moi que pour lui, mais pourquoi Dumbledore se mettrait dans un état pareil? Harry est-il étroitement surveillé? Je grince des dents à cette idée. Personne ne touchera à lui sans ma permission. Et puis surtout, comment se fait-il que Severus soit aussi protecteur envers mon compagnon? J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode. Encore un point à régler. Il s'est passé plus de chose pendant cette année que je l'aurai pensé. Comme je sais que Severus n'a aucune patience dans ces moments, je sors une plume et un parchemin et entreprend de lui répondre. Je ne comptes bien sur pas tout lui dire par lettre, mais le rassure sur la sécurité de Harry. Une fois la lettre terminé, je charge un elfe de maison de transmettre le message. Une fois cela fait, je me remets au travail bien que ma seule envie est d'être dehors.

 **FIN POV**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Je regarde, légèrement déçus, Lucius s'en aller. Je sais bien qu'il ne peut pas rester éternellement avec nous mais ça me chagrine quand même. Je suis tiraillé entre l'envie de m'amuser avec mes amis dans la piscine, bien que je n'ai pas de maillot de bain, et celle de le rejoindre dans son bureau juste pour être prêt de lui. Je ne comprends toujours pas mes réactions, mais c'est une envie qui me tiraille. Je suis toujours surpris d'agir aussi instinctivement avec lui et sans aucune réserve. Secouant la tête, je reporte mon intention sur les autres, enfin, uniquement parce que Daphné vient de m'appeler.

 **\- Tout vas bien Harry?** Me demande-t-elle. Je la regarde surpris par sa question. **Me regarde pas comme çà, je t'ai appelé trois fois avant que tu réagisses.**

 **\- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.** Je lui adresse ensuite un sourire éblouissant.

 **\- Bon, allons nous changer pour la piscine, vous avez ce qu'il vous faut?** Nous demande Dray

 **\- A vrai dire, on ne savait pas que tu avais une piscine.** Je lui réponds. Si je l'avais su, j'aurai acheter ce qu'il fallait.

 **\- Pas de problème, je vais te passer un maillot de bain et je pense que Pansy pourra t'en passer un Hermione. Vous avez plus la même morphologie.**

Une fois mis d'accord, on rejoint nos chambres pour se mettre en tenue. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à tout le monde pour sauter dans la piscine. Personnellement, j'y vais en douceur. Je sais nager mais uniquement pour éviter de me faire noyer par mon cousin. Du coup, les piscines et moi, on est pas trop amis. Ils sont déjà tous entrain de s'amuser et de se noyer pour l'amusement. Moi sa me fait plus grimacer qu'autre chose. Mione nage vers moi puis m'entraîne vers les autres en me rassurant.

 **\- Allez Harry, tu n'es plus chez les Dursley. Tu ne risque rien.**

Je lui sourie et la suit. _Tu es chez ton ami Draco, Harry, tu ne risque rien, on ne fait que jouer._ Je roule des épaules pour me détendre puis me jette dans la bataille. Finalement, je ne vois pas le temps passer. On fait rapidement des équipes et je me bas avec contre Blaise et Pansy. Ma meilleure amie est sur mes épaules, quand à Pansy elle est sur celle de Blaise. Le combat est rude en haut, mais je tiens le coup. On finit même par gagner sous les rires de Théo et Draco. Un elfe apparaît pour nous signaler que le repas sera dans une heure. Ce qui sonne la fin de la piscine pour nous. On sort rapidement de l'eau, nous nous séchons puis allons enfiler des tenues plus adéquat pour la soirée. S'en suivit un repas avec les parents de notre blond adoré, puis une soirée riche en rigolade avec mes amis.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Les jours suivant se passèrent quasiment de la même manière. Discutions, piscine, amusement. Ce sont les meilleurs vacances de toute ma vie. J'ai tout ceux que j'apprécie auprès de moi et cela sans me cacher. Je peux faire ce que je veux, dans la limite du raisonnable, et surtout dire ce que je veux sans surveiller mes paroles et çà fait un bien fou. Ce soir-là fut cependant assez différent des autres. En effet, cela fait trois jours que je suis ici et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être chez moi. Encore plus qu'à Poudlard et je sais que cela ne devrait pas être le cas. Après tout, comment le manoir d'un de mes amis pourrait être chez moi? Je pense que cela doit être le fait que je puisse être moi-même qui doit me donner cet impression. Mais je dois dire que cela me fait un peu peur, comme si à tout moment, je peux me réveiller et découvrir que tout çà n'était qu'un rêve. J'ai toujours cette impression qui reste, qu'à tout moment je vais me réveiller dans mon placard à balai et découvrir, que tout cela est le fruit de mon imagination.

C'est donc avec cette boule au ventre que je vais me coucher avant les autres. Je commence tout juste à m'endormir quand Théo me rejoint. Après un bonne nuit marmonner de ma part, je m'endors sans problème. Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit que je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur, complètement désorientés. Il me faut au moins cinq minutes pour me rappeler que je suis chez Dray et non dans mon ancien placard à balai. Un rapide coup d'œil à Théo m'assure que je ne l'ai pas réveillé. Je soupire de soulagement. Je regarde rapidement l'heure, 2h du matin. J'ai dormis moins que je le pensais. Je me lève doucement, enfile une tenue plus correct et sort de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Il faut que je prenne l'air sinon je vais étouffer dans la chambre.

J'arrive à me déplacer dans le manoir sans trop me perdre maintenant, ce n'est pas aussi grand que Poudlard mais il y a quand même beaucoup de porte et de couloir. Étant encore à moitié perdu dans mon cauchemar et ayant qu'une envie: sortir, je passe la première porte que je pense être la sortit pour le jardin. Je regarde autour de moi, non ce n'est définitivement pas le jardin. A présent bien réveillé, je regarde autour de moi. C'est la première fois que je rentre dans cette pièce et au vue de ce que je vois, je crois bien être dans le bureau de Lucius. Comment ai-je fais pour y entrer sans encombre? Draco nous avait dit que la porte était gardée par des sorts. Personnellement, je n'ai rien sentit, enfin je crois. Je regarde toute les parties de mon corps accessible, vérifie si j'ai pas un troisième bras ou un truc qui me manque sur le visage. Mais rien. Encore une bizarrerie à rajouter à mon actif, je hausse les épaules, je ne suis pas à ça près. _Tu devrais peut-être y allez Harry, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on te découvre ici._

Je fais demi-tour quand j'aperçois une sorte de balcon derrière les rideaux. Placer entre deux feu, celui de sortir du bureau avant d'avoir des ennuis ou celui de prendre impérativement l'air, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Finalement mon besoin de prendre l'air est plus urgent que de sortir ici. Je me rends vers le balcon, ouvre la porte fenêtre et sort. L'air frais me fait un bien fou, j'ai l'impression de revivre, de ne plus étouffer. Accoudé à la rambarde, je croise mes bras sur cette dernière et regarde l'horizon. Je perds rapidement la notion du temps et reprends pieds dans la réalité en sursautant quand on pose une couverture chaude sur mes épaules. Je me rends compte maintenant que en fait, il fait froid dehors. Je n'avais pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant. Je me retourne vivement vers la personne à l'origine de la couverture. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, que la personne prend la parole.

 **\- Vous ne devriez pas rester dehors ainsi peu vêtu. Il fait frais ici le soir, Harry.** Je regarde Lucius dans les yeux. Il ne semble pas en colère que je sois dans son bureau sans son autorisation, mais plutôt inquiet de me trouver ici au milieu de la nuit. **Est-ce que tout vas bien?**

 **\- Je... Oui désolé, je sais que je ne devrais pas me trouver ici mais j'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air et je me suis retrouvé dans votre bureau sans m'en rendre compte.**

Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui mentir. Tout en lui parlant, inconsciemment je resserre la couverture autour de moi et me laisse guider par Lucius qui me fait rentrer dans la pièce et m'assoit d'office dans un fauteuil près de son bureau. Il appelle un elfe de maison et demande un chocolat chaud pour moi qu'il me met d'office dans les mains.

 **\- Merci.** Je me réchauffe les mains sur la tasse et bois un peu. Cela fait un bien fou.

 **\- Ne vous en faites pas pour le bureau vous êtes le bienvenue ici si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.** Je suis rassuré qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. J'aurai été déçus de le décevoir. Il attend un peu avant de reprendre la parole. **Je vous repose la question, tout va bien Harry? Vous pouvez tout me dire.**

Je reste le regard plongé dans ma tasse pendant un instant, puis lui fait part de ce qui m'a vraiment amenée à prendre l'air. Je ne lui raconte pas toute ma vie passée, mais juste le fait que j'ai fais un cauchemars et que suite à ce dernier, j'ai eu l'impression d'étouffer. D'où le besoin de prendre l'air et donc de ma présence dans son bureau. Je vois à son expression qu'il aurait aimé que j'en dise plus. Mais je ne me sens pas prêt à lui déballer ma vie. Plus tard peut-être. Je sens que je peux lui faire confiance, mais là, il est trop tôt. Rapidement j'ai terminé de parler et un silence agréable prend place durant quelques secondes avant que Lucius le coupe.

 **\- Ce genre de cauchemars vous arrive souvent Harry?**

 **\- Plus depuis plusieurs mois,** dis-je après quelques secondes d'attente, **je pense que c'est la piscine qui m'a rappeler des souvenirs. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.** Je rajoute cette dernière phrase rapidement, le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour m'interroger.

 **\- Comme vous le souhaitez Harry, sachez que je suis là si jamais vous avez l'envie ou le besoin d'en discuter.**

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et Lucius reprend la parole, lançant des sujets plus agréable. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il me rappel qu'il est tard et que je devrais dormir, que je me rend compte que cela fait prêt d'une heure que nous parlons. Je me lève à sa suite et me dirige hors de son bureau, attendant sagement qu'il me rejoigne dans le couloirs. Je ne me suis plus sentie aussi détendu depuis longtemps après un cauchemars et je remercie mentalement Mr Malfoy. Une fois le verrou mis sur son bureau, je le suis dans les couloirs et après un bonne nuit Lucius, je me rend dans la chambre que je partage avec Théo. Je n'ai pas fais trois pas, qu'il me retiens par le bras.

 **\- Avant d'aller vous coucher, je tenais à vous dire que vous êtes le bienvenue dans mon bureau, ainsi que dans mes appartements, si jamais un autre de vos cauchemars vous empêches de dormir.** Il me coupe la parole avant que je n'ai le temps de protester. **Je dors que très peu, vous je me dérangerez pas.**

Il ajoute un «tu me dérangera jamais» mais c'était dis tellement bas que je ne suis pas sur qu'il ai continuer à parler. Je le regarde tout de même surpris de son invitation et le remercie, lui promettant d'aller le voir dans ses moments-là. Il me fixe un instant, vérifiant si je dis la vérité, puis satisfait, il me laisse sur un bonne nuit et un doux sourire.

Je suis encore là où il m'a laisser quand le bruit de sa porte me sort de ma torpeur. Je me bouge et retourne enfin dans ma chambre. Chambre où j'ai la surprise de voir Théo réveillé et assis sur notre lit.

 **\- Tout vas bien 'Ry?** Il me pose la question avec sa voix endormi, légèrement inquiet.

 **\- Tout vas bien oui, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.** Je le rejoins sur le lit et enchaîne. **J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et j'ai croisé monsieur Malfoy en chemin. On a un peu discuté.** Puis je continue un peu inquiet. **Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends?**

 **\- Non,** il baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, **je viens de me réveiller et je t'ai pas vue à coté de moi.** Il fait ensuite un signe vers la salle de bain. **Et comme elle était pas allumé,** autre bâillement, **j'ai compris que était sortie. J'allais me lever quand tu es rentré.** Il se laisse ensuite allez en arrière, se recouchant dans ce mouvement.

 **\- Désolé je voulais pas t'inquiéter, ni te réveiller.**

 **\- Pas grave. Cauchemars?** J'acquiesce. **Besoin d'en parler?** Je secoue la tête. **Sur?** J'acquiesce de nouveau. **Bon dors maintenant.**

Et il me tire le bras sur lequel j'avais appuis ce qui me couche directement, puis il éteint la lumière avant de reposer sa main sur mon bras afin de s'assurer que je ne quitterais plus le lit de la nuit. Mon garde du corps. Je souris mi-amusé, mi-attendris. Je lui chuchote un bonne nuit, même si je sais qu'il dors grâce à ses doux ronflement. Je m'endors d'ailleurs peu de temps après lui. Épuisé par cette journée et nuit éprouvante.

Le lendemain, après avoir rassuré de nouveau Théo que j'allais bien et l'avoir fait promettre de ne pas parler aux autres, on décide tous d'un commun accord de s'entraîner au sortilèges des livres de deuxième année. Bien évidement, on a du demander l'accord de Lucius, qui accepta sous conditions qu'un adulte surveille l'entraînement. Lui n'ayant pas le temps dans l'immédiat, il avait trop de travail, on demande à Mme Malfoy qui accepte avec plaisir.

D'un geste, elle nous fait signe de la suivre et nous la suivons dans une salle où un sortilège raté ne risquait pas de commettre de dégâts. Sans le vouloir, je me sens viser. Mais je ne le prend pas mal et je ne dirai rien étant donner que je suis un vrai danger public avec les sorts. Je préviens d'ailleurs Mme Malfoy qui me rassure, d'un sourire, que ce n'était pas grave et que Draco les avait déjà prévenu. J'acquiesce, aucunement étonné du fait que mon ami en ai parler à ses parents. Une fois dans la salle, je m'installe contre un mur, pas très chaud d'utiliser ma baguette, et regarde mes amis se mettre en position devant Mme Malfoy qui leurs montre les gestes adéquate. Je les vois lancer les sors tour à tour et je me retrouve vite à leurs coté, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix d'essayer. J'ai bien tenté de m'esquiver, mais Mme Malfoy est intransigeante.

Peu emballé, je me contente de lancer que des sorts faciles et même là, j'ai réussis à causer des dégâts. En effet, j'ai réussit à attaquer Théo et Blaise avec oreiller, alors que je devais simplement le faire voler. Théo a levé les yeux au ciel et Blaise comme à son habitude m'a traité de danger public.

Je lui adresse d'ailleurs mon plus beau sourire d'excuse qu'il ignore. Puis sans crié garde, il se ru sur moi en hurlant.

 **\- Vengeance**.

Son cri de guerre à ameuté les autres, au même moment où je me prenais l'oreiller en pleine tête. J'explose de rire et cours vers un tas d'oreiller afin de prendre des armes contre mon ami. Par chance, les autres le retienne à grand coup de coussin ce qui le fait pester. Mort de rire, je me jette dans le tas et rejoint les autres sur le lynchage de Blaise. Sous le regard amusée de la Lady.

 **\- Je me rend, je me rend** , hurle le basané qui se lève une fois qu'on s'arrête. **Bande de traite. C'est Harry le danger pas moi.**

 **\- Oui mais c'est toi qui l'a attaquer en premier.** Rétorque ma meilleure amie.

 **\- C'est donc toi qui subis.** Termine Daphné un sourire sadique au lèvre.

 **\- C'est pas drôle, c'est toujours moi la victime,** pleurniche t-il.

 **\- Allez mon vieux, sèche tes fausses larmes et lève toi,** Dit Théo tout en lui tendant la main.

 **\- Merci mon pote**. Il attrape sa main et se lève avant d'essuyer ses fausses larmes. **Hé** , il lève les bras pour se protéger de mon oreiller. **On avait dit stop.**

 **\- Mais on à rien dis du tout. Et puis c'était juste pour me venger.** Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

 **\- Te venger de quoi? C'est toi qui à commencer.**

 **\- Sauf que moi ce n'était pas fait exprès nuance.**

 **\- Je vois pas le rapport. J'ai reçu l'oreiller en premier, voulu ou non, tu as commencé c'est tout.**

 **\- Les enfants?** Nous coupe Mme Malfoy. **Il est temps de reprendre, la récréation est terminée.**

 **\- Oui madame,** disons-nous tous ensemble.

On reprend notre entraînement, un peu plus détendu. Étonnamment, je parviens à réussir mon sort après seulement deux essaies. Malheureusement cet exploit ne se réitère pas. Voyant que les autres s'en sortent mieux que moi, la mère de Draco décide de m'aider en me donnant quelques conseils utiles. Elle est gentille et j'essaye de les suivre mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas gagné. Après ce qui semble être une éternité, nous faisons une pause et grignotons un peu dans le jardin. Une fois tout le monde rassasié, on se remet tous au travail. Je ne pensais pas qu'on avait appris autant de sort en première année. Comme j'arrive enfin à faire quelques sort sans m'y prendre à trois fois, je m'attaque un sortilège de métamorphose, celui qui consiste à changer un rat en verre à pied. Je suis tellement concentré que je ne remarque pas qu'une autre personne entre dans la pièce. Je pointe la baguette vers le rat et prononce la formule. Comme je m'y attends, je n'ai le droit qu'à un verre avec de la fourrure et encore la queue qui bouge dans tout les sens. Je soupire de dépits devant ce nouvel échec.

 **\- Ce n'est pas un sort que vous aviez étudié en première année?** Je tourne la tète vers Lucius et lui adresse une grimace.

 **\- Si et je n'y arrive qu'une fois sur quatre et cela, bien sûr, quand le sort ne décide pas de rebondir bêtement sur l'animal.** Je me rappelle encore l'heure de colle que je me suis tapé à cause de cela. Je le vois légèrement froncer les sourcils à ma réponse.

 **\- Et cela vous arrive souvent?** J'allais répondre quand Blaise s'incruste.

 **\- Tout le temps. C'est un danger public.** Je lance un regard noir à mon faux ami. Certes, il ne fait que dire la vérité mais il aurait quand même pu se taire.

 **\- Il a raison, dès que j'utilise ma baguette pour jeter un sort, ça finis souvent en catastrophe si bien que je n'ose même pas lancer un «alohomora».**

 **\- Puis-je?** Je pose ma baguette sur sa main qu'il a tendu vers moi.

Je le regarde l'analyser. Il me pose des questions sur sa composition tout en la tournant entre ses doigts et me demande où je l'ai acheté. Je lui réponds tout en me demandant où il voulait en venir. Il me rend ensuite ensuite ma baguette, que je range machinalement dans ma poche. J'ai assez fait de dégât pour la journée voir le reste des vacances.

 **\- Ma baguette à un soucis?** Je demande à Lucius qui est resté silencieux.

 **\- Non, du moins au vue de mes connaissance, mais je pense que votre baguette n'est pas adapté pour vous.** Tout le monde nous écoutes mais je ne fais pas attention.

 **\- Comment cela? Mr Ollivander m'a dit qu'elle était faite pour moi, que soit disant, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier et non le contraire**

 **\- C'est vrai pour beaucoup de sorcier mais il arrive que parfois la magie du sorcier ne s'accorde pas vraiment avec la baguette. Mais là, je doute que ce soit la vrai raison. Qu'avez vous ressenti quand on vous a mis la baguette dans la main?**

 **\- Pas grand-chose, juste qu'elle était agréable en mains, contrairement aux autres que j'ai pus tester.**

 **\- Hum...** il réfléchit un instant, comme pour peser ses mots. **Ce n'est pas normal Harry. Vous auriez du ressentir une douce chaleur, ou alors enfin complet. Pas juste une agréable sensation.** Il marque un autre arrêt. **Je vais me renseigner pour vous Harry, resté prudent en l'utilisant d'accord?** J'acquiesce. D'un coté c'est déjà ce que je fais. **Bien, je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire pour vous.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup Lucius.** Il me fais un doux sourire avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule et regarder les autres.

 **\- L'entraînement est terminé les enfants. Allez vous rafraîchir, le repas est dans une heure.**

Des oui Mr Malfoy fusent de partout, et c'est en groupe que nous nous rendons dans nos chambres avec pour indication de se retrouver dans le salon beige, afin de nous rendre tous ensemble au repas. Ce dernier se passe dans une humeur joyeuse et festive. Demain c'est la rentrée autant je suis pressé d'y retourner, autant je n'ai aucune envie de quitter ce manoir si chaleureux. Et non ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a Lucius ici, absolument pas, cesser de me regarder comme ça je ne me voile pas la face.

Le reste de la soirée se passe sans encombre, entre parties d'échecs pour Théo et Draco, puis bataille explosive pour les autres. Rapidement, l'heure de nous coucher arrive. Vu que la rentrée est demain, il faut nous lever tôt pour arriver à l'avance au train. Certes le départ n'est qu'à 11h, mais on veut éviter le gros de la foule et trouver un bon compartiment. Une fois sortie de la douche, je me cale dans le lit, livre de potion à la main, le temps que Théo se lave. Une fois qu'il en sort, on discute un peu, jusqu'à ce que l'heure d'éteindre arrive.

 **\- C'était une bonne semaine hein?** S'exclame mon ami en se laissant tomber en arrière.

 **\- Oh que oui, j'ai presque pas envie de partir**. Je pousse un long soupir. **Le manoir va me manquer.**

 **\- Dis plutôt Mr Malfoy,** se moque Théo avec un clin d'œil.

 **Absolument pas.** Il me regarde sceptique **. Bon d'accord Lucius aussi,** j'avoue de mauvaise fois.

 **\- D'ailleurs, comment ça ce fait que tu l'appel par son prénom?** Il se redresse sur un coude. **C'est étonnant, d'habitude on doit lui faire du Mr Malfoy et ce, quelque soit notre age ou notre statut**

 **-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, c'est lui qui m'a ordonnée, si je peux dire, de l'appeler par son prénom.**

 **\- Hum, tu dois avoir un truc qu'on ignore mon petit 'Ry.**

Je pousse un grognement qui le fait rire, je le rejoins assez vite. Une fois calmé, on se couche enfin et on s'endort assez vite, épuisé par la journée de révision. Le lendemain matin est assez difficile, malgré qu'on se soit couché assez tôt. Je m lève en mode automatique et me dirige au radar dans la salle de bain. La douche chasse le brouillard dans lequel j'étais et c'est un peu plus réveiller que je me rends au petit déjeuner.

 **\- C'est moi qui vous amène à la gare ce matin,** nous dit Lucius ce qui me fait lever la tête d'intérêt. _Ah bon?_ J'évite de sourire comme un idiot à ses paroles. J'ai eu assez de réaction bizarre au cours de la semaine pour en rajouter. C **omme nous somme assez nombreux, nous irons en voiture.**

 **\- Comment ça ce fait père? Nous ne pouvons pas prendre un portoloin?**

 **\- Car nous avons du temps et que certain de nos invités supportent assez mal ce genre de transports.** Il me jette un regard amusé que j'ignore comme je peux, ne me sentant pas du tout visé.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, nous nous installons dans la voiture pour une heure de trajet. Merci les voitures magiques qui nous permettent de réduire le temps de route par trois. Installer dans la voiture, je ne peux m'empêcher de remercier mentalement, une nouvelle fois Lucius pour son idée. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me taper un autre voyage en portoloin. Une fois mais pas deux, merci. Pendant le trajet nous discutons de la prochaine année tout en se demandant ce qui allait nous tomber dessus cette fois-ci.

 **\- Déjà on aura le Weasley,** ricane Pansy, **sa présence est bien suffisante en tant qu'épreuve.**

 **\- Tu sais,** continue Daphné, **on pourrait se retrouver avec un deuxième comme lui dans les nouveaux. Tu imagines un deuxième casse pied? L'horreur.**

 **\- Parle pas de malheur Daph',** cingle Draco, **tu pourrais attiré des cas sociaux à la Weasley junior.**

 **\- Je doute qu'on ai autant de malchance Dray,** rétorque Daphné, **mais tu as raison, parlons pas de malheur.**

On rigole tous, quoiqu'un peu vertement. Au bout d'un moment je décroche de la conversation, posant la tête contre la vitre, je me rends compte que je trépigne d'impatience de reprendre les cours. J'ai hâte de me retrouver en potion avec le professeur Snape. Surtout les cours privé avec lui. J'essaye aussi de penser à tout sauf à ma séparation avec Lucius. Séparation qui me laisse une boule douloureuse dans l'estomac. On arrive rapidement à la gare ce qui accentue la boule au ventre. Une fois les valises sur les chariots, nous nous dirigeons vers le passage à la voie 9 ¾ . La gare est à peine peuplée et nous trouvons vite un compartiment pour y déposer nos affaires, avant de revenir dire au revoir au patriarche de la famille Malfoy. Alors que nous retournons dans le train, je sens une main me rattraper. Je me retourne vers Lucius, l'interrogeant du regard.

 **\- Dite moi Harry** , il se tait un instant, cherchant ses mots. **Seriez-vous d'accord pour qu'on reste en contacte tout le long de l'année? Via courrier bien entendu.**

Je le regarde surpris de sa demande. Je mets quelques secondes avant de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il me dis et c'est avec un sourire ravi que je lui réponds que oui, ce sera avec grand plaisir. Je remarque de justesse la légère tension qui quitte ses épaules à ma réponse positive.

 **\- Parfais,** il me fait un sourire à la Malfoy, c'est-à-dire quasiment inexistant, puis regarde derrière moi, fait un léger signe de tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur moi. **Vous devriez y allez, je ne vous ai que trop retarder. Attendez-vous à recevoir un interrogatoire de mon fils. Faites un bon voyage.**

 **\- Merci Lucius, il devrait se passer sans encombre** , je lui sers la main m'attardant plus que nécessaire, me retourne, fais quelque pas et me retourne de nouveau et le rejoint. J'ai un dernier truc à lui dire, même si je sais qu'inconsciemment je retarde là séparation. **Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour votre invitation à votre Manoir. Ça a été mes meilleures vacances jusqu'à ce jour.** J'entends un Harry crier derrière moi, ce qui me fait abréger. **J'espère pouvoir vous revoir bientôt.**

 **\- Quand vous voulez Harry.**

Je lui fais un grand sourire et cours vers le train qui commence à démarrer. J'attrape la main que Théo me tend pour m'aider à monter et une fois rétabli, je fais un dernier signe à Lucius qui me répond d'un léger signe de tête avant de transplaner chez lui. C'est Théo qui me ramène au présent et je le suis dans notre compartiment, où les amis de Mione nous on rejoint. Je m'assoie donc au côté de ma meilleure amie, après avoir récupéré un livre dans ma valise, qui m'a gardé une place. Je sens le regard de Draco sur moi et je lui fais signe qu'il aura réponse à ses questions dans notre dortoir. Ça semble lui suffire puisqu'il accepte d'un mouvement de tête et reprend sa conversation avec Aaron. Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard est ponctué de rire, de lecture et de jeu. Personnellement je les laisses discuter dans leur coin, moi je lis tranquillement mon livre. Quand c'est presque l'heure, nous nous séparons tous afin de mettre nos robes. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, rêvant de mon lit. Je déprime d'avance en me rappelant que ce n'est pas tout de suite que je le retrouverais. Déjà il y a le banquet de début d'année, banquet qui va prendre un temps fou à cause de la répartition des premières années. Ensuite, je dois rendre visite à Sismira. Je doute qu'elle apprécie que je repousse ma visite a demain. Je pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme ce qui alerte Théo.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a 'Ry?** Il attire sur ce fait l'attention de tout le monde, je lui lance un regard de reproche et il s'excuse de la même manière.

 **\- Je viens juste de me rappeler que je peux pas me coucher tout de suite, j'avais oublié le banquet de la nouvelle année.** Je secoue la tête d'un air défaitiste.

 **\- Ooooh pauvre Ryry,** ce moque Blaise, **il est fatigué? Il veux faire un petit dodo? Tu veux ton...aieuh. Pansy sa va pas? Pourquoi tu m'a taper?** Braille t-il en se frottant la tête.

 **\- Tu étais lourd** , elle lève les yeux au ciel, **je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour te supporter toi-même.**

 **\- Comme tu fais pour te supporter toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais sérieux. Surtout pour te regarder dans un miroir vue ta tête de pékinois.**

 **\- PARDON? C'EST PAS MOI QUI RESSEMBLE A UN EXCRÉMENT AMBULANT AVEC MA COULEUR CACA**

 **\- C'EST UNE COULEUR CHOCOLAT FASSE DE PÉKINOIS! TA DE LA MERDE DANS LES YEUX QUE TU NE FASSE PAS LA DIFFÉRENCE?**

 **\- NON JUSTE TOI EN FACE DE MOI, CA DOIT COMPENSER.**

 **\- AAHHH**

 **\- Bon sang mais SILENCE. Vous nous casser la tête avec votre dispute puéril,** les calmes Draco froidement. **Sérieusement, quelle image vous donner des serpentards. Vous devriez avoir honte.**

 **\- C'est elle qui a commencé,** se plaint Blaise.

 **\- Je m'en moque de qui à commencer,** le tanne Dray de sa voix polaire. **Vous nous faîtes honte. Excusez-vous.**

 **\- Pardon Draco,** clame en cœur nos deux bagarreur.

 **\- Pas à moi,** il se tape le front en poussant un long soupire **. A vous.**

 **\- Pardon?** S'exclame Pansy.

 **\- Même pas en rêve,** boude le basané. Qui se fait tuer du regard par notre brune adoré.

 **\- Oh et puis débrouiller-vous.** Draco laisse tomber.

Ce n'est pas leur première prise de becque et la seule chose à faire et de les laisser régler leur différent tout seul, sinon il y a de fortes chances que sa vous retombe dessus. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. La seule fois où j'ai voulu m'interposer, ils se sont mis tous les deux contre moi oubliant bizarrement leur mésaventure. Je ne suis pas fou au point de vouloir recommencer, ce jour-là j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure. Les amis d'Hermione les regardent bizarrement mais nous voyants pas réagir, ils décident de ne rien faire et retourner à leurs occupations première.

En parlant de prise de becque, je suis étonné de ne pas avoir vu débarquer tête de carotte. Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il m'a manqué et que je souhaite absolument le voir, je ne suis pas maso non plus, mais disons qu'en tant que Gryffondor son rôle est de nous faire chier. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre hein, il serait capable de débarquer dans la minute sinon.

Une heure plus tard, le train ralentit enfin. Je range mon livre pendant que les autres rangent également leurs affaires. Nous descendons ensuite du train, essayant de survivre dans la cohue. Je salue rapidement Hagrid de la main pendant que celui-ci entraîne les premières années avec lui. Cette année nous suivons le même chemin que les autres. On découvre rapidement que notre nouveau transport se trouve être des calèches. Pendant que les autres montent dans ces dernières, je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer les animaux qui tire la calèche, on dirait des chevaux mais en beaucoup plus maigre et avec des ailes de chauve-souris. L'un d'eux tourne la tête vers moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter moche dans mon subconscient. Sérieux ces yeux blancs, comme vide, sur leurs têtes émaciées. C'est moche.

 **\- Harry tu viens!** M'appelle Mione. Je détourne les yeux des choses qui nous tractent et la rejoins rapidement

 **\- Dites, c'est quoi comme animal qui tire les calèches?** Je demande dès fois que les autres les connaissent.

 **\- Quel animal?** Demande Daphné.

 **\- Et bien ceux qui tire la calèche, elle n'avance pas toute seule.** Je réponds septique. Elle croit sérieusement réussir à me faire croire qu'il y a rien accroché aux calèches? C'est marquer Weasley sur mon front peut-être?

 **\- Elle avance toute seule Harry.** Me dit Pansy en me regardant bizarrement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois Harry?** Me demande Mione. Je lui lance un regard de remerciement. C'est bien la seule qui se demande si je vois bien quelque chose ou non.

 **\- Des sortes de chevaux noirs ailés. Tout maigre, tête reptilienne, yeux blanc et aile de chauve-souris. Très moche quoi.**

 **\- Ce sont des sombrals,** dit Théo. **Seules des personnes ayant vu la mort peut les voir.** **Certains disent que les voir porterait malheur. Pour ma part, ce sont que des conneries.**

 **\- Qui ont vue la mort,** réfléchi Hermione. **Dans quel sens? La mort elle-même, ou quelqu'un de mort?**

 **\- Qui on vu quelqu'un mourir. Voir un cadavre ne fonctionne pas,** intervient Draco avant de me regarder. **Je me demande qui tu as vu mourir Harry.**

Sur le moment, je ne sais quoi lui répondre, je me pose d'ailleurs la même question, après tout je n'ai vu personne mourir ces derniers temps. Puis, la lumière se fait, mes parents ont été tués. J'ai dû assister à leur mort ou au moins à l'une des deux.

 **\- Je me demande aussi,** je n'ose pas leurs dires mon idée, donc j'enchaîne en plaisantant. **En tout cas, ça explique pourquoi je suis seul à les voir. Je ne suis pas plus fou que nécessaire.** Je ricane. **Rassurez-vous, vous ne ratez rien, c'est très moche.**

 **\- Tu te répète Harry,** me taquine gentiment Daph'.

 **\- Peut-être mais toi, tu ne les as pas vues.**

Je fais mine de frissonner de dégoût ce qui fait rire la troupe. Je regarde par la fenêtre et remarque, surpris, qu'on se déplaçait. Je n'avais pas fait attention que la calèche s'était mise en marche. Je me penche par la fenêtre, sous les cris des filles qui m'ordonnent de rester tranquillement assis, pour voir les créatures se mouvoir. À ma grande surprise, ils sont plutôt gracieux. Et étonnamment, plus je les regardes, moins je les trouves moches. _Je dois m'accoutumer._

La calèche s'arrête rapidement devant les grandes portes du château et nous descendons tous, ravis de pouvoir retrouver le sol stable. C'est pas que, mais ça secoue la dedans. Sous les ordres d'un professeur, nous nous rendons dans la grande salle, en compagnie des autres élèves. En entrant dans la salle, je cherche le professeur Snape du regard, puis le salut, une fois que j'ai accroché son regard, d'un léger signe de la tête et m'assois à ma place. Installer, je regarde autour de moi, cherchant inconsciemment les têtes connues. Je soupire d'aise, heureux de voir que rien n'avait changé. Du moins niveau bâtiment. Que c'est bon d'être à la maison, même si depuis ma dernière semaine de vacances, je considère Poudlard, plus comme une seconde maison.

 **A suivre**

 **Et voilà, fin des vacances et rentré. Les réactions de Lucius, furent assez difficiles à décrire. C'est un personnage assez complexe, sur qui on ne sait pas grand-chose. En tout cas, on espère que notre vision de lui vous plaît un tant soit peu. Hésitez pas à nous dire si vous trouvez qu'il lui manque quelque chose. On fera en sorte de changer ça dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Encore merci à vous de nous avoir lu et ont se dit à dans un mois.  
Gros bisous, on vous aime. **


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, désolée pour la longue attente de ce nouveau chapitre. Nous avions malheureusement, un petit manque de temps et comme demandé, nous avons pris une correctrice, ce qui à rallonger la publication. On espère que cette fois-ci, vous ne serez pas trop dérangé par les fautes, s'il y en a. Ensuite, on vous remercie pour vos reviews, qui sont toutes aussi agréable à lire les unes que les autres. Merci aussi aux nouveaux venue, qui ce sont mis à nous suivre. Vous êtes 250 à présent, ce qui nous surprend, nous fait plaisir et surtout motive à donner le meilleurs de nous-même pour cette histoire.

Aller, je stop notre blabla et je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Chapitre 10

 **Aide:** _Pensée_ ** _– #Fourchelangue# –_ Parole**

 **POV Hermione**

À peine rentré dans la grande salle, que je m'installe, avec mes amis à la table des bleus et bronzes. Comme souvent depuis l'année dernière, Aaron se met à ma gauche tandis que Jessica et Jason s'installent simultanément en face de nous, laissant une place de libre à ma droite. Je souris à une blague de Jason et me lance dans une discussion effrénée avec Aaron. Cette fois-ci le sujet et le devoir de métamorphose. Tout comme moi, il adore la matière, ce qui fait qu'on a souvent des discussions vraiment intéressantes, au plus grand dam de Jess et Jaz. On est coupé en plein débat sur l'utilité du sort qui nous permet de transformer un insecte en aiguille à coudre, quand le professeur McGonagall entre dans la grande salle afin de réclamer le silence. La répartition allait commencer. Je dois dire que ça fait bizarre de se retrouver de ce côté-là, à observer les autres au lieu d'y vivre.

Comme un seul homme, toute la grande salle fait silence. Même les rouge et or, à ma plus grande surprise. Je les regarde intriguée, que les jumeaux soient aussi calmes me surprend vraiment. Comme quoi, même les turbulents savent rester calme lors des moments importants. Je hausse les épaules et après avoir cherché le regard de mon meilleur ami, chez les verts et argent, je me tourne vers les grandes portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir sous une flopper de premières années. C'est les yeux écarquillés que je les regarde entré. Ils sont deux fois plus nombreux que nous l'étions, l'année dernière et plus petit aussi. Un rapide coup d'œil à mes amis, me montre que je ne suis pas la seule surprise par le nombre important de petits nouveaux. Je me retourne sur les premières années et remarque, dégoûtée, une tête rousse parmi les nouveaux. Un autre Weasley. Je croise les doigts pour que cette petite ne soit pas comme son jeune frère. Sinon elle risque d'être infernale. Un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des serpents me montrent qu'ils ont bien remarqué la tête rousse, la seule du lot d'ailleurs. Certains des groupes font semblant de vomir tandis que Harry et Draco secouent la tête dépiter.

Je reporte mon attention sur les petits nouveaux dès qu'ils sont devant la table des professeurs, le choix peau chante sa chanson, faisant sursauter quasiment tous les premières années. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler doucement. Ce qui échappe pas à Aaron.

 **\- Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer Hermi** , chuchote-t-il. **Je suis certain que toi aussi, tu as sursauté quand le choixpeau s'est mis à bouger.** Il se redresse une fois sa phrase terminée, me faisant un clin d'œil au passage.

 **\- Me moquer moi?** Je le regarde faussement outrée. **Absolument pas, je les trouve justes trop mignons dans leurs surprises.** Je les regarde avec un sourire nostalgique **. Je les envie tellement, ils vont apprendre tellement de choses merveilleuses.**

Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui rigole. Je lui jette un regard sévère, car je sais qu'il se moque de moi. Il lève légèrement les bras en signe de paix et prend le temps de se calmer avant de me répondre.

 **\- Je ne me moquais pas** , je le regarde septique, **bon ok, un peu. Mais tu les envies pour rien. Je te rappelle qu'on est qu'en deuxième année et qu'on va aussi apprendre plein de choses merveilleuses. Et se sera pareil en troisième année, ainsi qu'en quatrième, cinquième et ainsi de suite, année.**

 **\- Je le sais merci.** Je renifle de dédains. **Mais la première année est magique. Je doute revivre la même chose cette année.**

 **\- Et moi je suis sûre que si** , intervient Jess. **Maintenant taisez-vous tous les deux, la répartition à commencer.**

Je la regarde surprise. Vraiment? Je me concentre sur la répartition et remarque avec honte qu'en effet, elle avait attaquée. Je regarde Aaron avec reproche, il me répond en tirant la langue, fier de son effet. Très mature, je le snob et demande à Jess si on a eu des nouveaux dans notre maison. Elle me chuchote que non, pour le moment seul trois élèves sont passés sous le choixpeau. La répartition suit son chemin jusqu'à ce que le premier élève de la répartition finisse dans notre maison. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fait entendre à notre table. La jeune fille s'assoit à mes côtés en nous saluant chaleureusement. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus purs et un visage légèrement ovale, mais ce qu'on remarque le plus c'est son regard rêveur et ses étranges boucles d'oreille. Des radis? Je me tourne vers elle.

 **\- Salut! Bienvenu dans notre maison, moi c'est Hermione et voici Aaron, Jess et Jason.** Je lui adresse un sourire chaleureux.

 **\- Bonjour! Moi c'est Luna!** À peine dit, elle repart dans son monde.

 **\- Enchantée Luna si tu as la moindre question n'hésite pas à nous demander.** Je souris à mon ami, Jason et son côté chevalier.

 **\- Merci Jason.** Dit-elle d'une douce voix mélodieuse. **J'y penserais.** Puis ses yeux se font vagues, comme si elle repartait dans son monde.

Jaz semble surpris qu'elle ait déjà retenue son prénom même si s ne sommes pas nombreux à lui avoir parlé pour le moment. On essaye de discuter un peu avec elle mais ce n'est pas facile. Elle répond en de courtes phrases et reprend son air absent. C'est comme si elle était dans sa bulle. Rien de bien méchant mais sur le moment çà surprend, elle doit juste être timide. Cependant, je la trouve adorable et je l'apprécie déjà. Les autres premières années sont réparties dans les 4 maisons et nous récoltons quelques élèves de plus à notre plus grande joie. Sans surprise, la rouquine finit dans la maison de ses frères. Je regarde les jumeaux et ils me semblent pas être bien heureux d'avoir leur petite sœur avec eux. Étrange. Je regarde la belette hum Weasley, Ry déteint trop sur moi, et lui, au contraire est très heureux de sa venue. On dirait même qu'il l'a déjà pris sous son aile. Eh bien, croisons les doigts qu'elle ne fasse pas son intéressante comme son frère. Même si ça semble raté, vu le regard complice qu'ils échangent. Un coup d'œil à "Ry et je voie qu'il a lui aussi vu l'échange de regard. Il croise les miens et je comprends de suite qu'il a prévu de se méfier de la nouvelle.

Une fois tous les élèves répartit, le directeur fait son petit discours totalement inutile où il nous présente le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Un beau gosse qui a l'air aussi intéressant que ses livres. C'est-à-dire sans intérêt. J'ai bien sûr lu un ou deux de ses livres, mais je me suis vite rendu compte de leur stupidité et leur incohérence. En plus de ses «exploits» il nous parle énormément de lui. Le gars narcissique en puissance. Il m'a tellement gonflé que je n'ai pas pris la peine de lire les autres. Je reporte ensuite mon regard sur le directeur pour finir de l'écouter. Il ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance. Ses airs de vieux papy chaleureux soi-disant à l'écoute de ses élèves sont trop surjoués pour que cela soit vrai. Et puis sa lubie de nous rappeler tous les endroits dangereux, pour ne pas y allez, alors que son regard nous dit au contraire d'y aller... C'est totalement irresponsable. Mon attention est détournée quand le repas arrive, mon estomac grondant me détourne de la table des professeurs et surtout du vieux barbu. Je souhaite un bon appétit à tout le monde et attaque. Après quelques bouchées Luna, semble sortir de son monde.

 **\- Cet homme est un charlatant**. Dit-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

 **\- Qui?** Demande Jason, la bouche plein. Jess lui lance un regard mauvais quand un postillon lui tombe sur le bras.

 **\- Hum?** Luna, regarde mon ami comme si elle était surprise qu'on lui réponde. **Le professeur Lockart. C'est un charlatan.  
**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?** Je suis curieuse de son accusation. Certes il n'est pas très intéressant, mais de là à le traiter de charlatans. Il y a un monde.

 **\- Parce que c'est vrai.**

Après cette réponse pleine de pertinence, elle repart dans son monde et ne répond à aucune de nos questions. Au final on se regarde, hausse les épaules et changeons de sujet.

 **FIN POV Hermione**

Quand les premières années entrent dans la grande salle, je dois dire que je suis surpris par leur nombre mais je déchante rapidement quand j'aperçois une rouquine. _Non mais sérieux, cette famille pollue la planète ou quoi? Il y en a encore combien des comme ça?_ Je regrette immédiatement mes pensées, les jumeaux ne méritant pas une telle pensée. J'espère tout de même que c'est la dernière de la famille, car je ne sais pas si mon cœur supporterait plus de rouquins. D'accord, j'apprécie les jumeaux mais eux ils sont à part comme s'ils avaient été adopté. Enfin après ont dit souvent qu'il y un vilain petit canard dans une grande famille. Cette fois-ci il a juste pris la forme de jumeaux. Bref. La fille Weasley pose son regard sur moi et me fait des yeux doux. Pardon? Je la regarde mi-choqué, mi-dégoutté. Non mais quelle horreur. Je me retiens de vomir mon repas, Daphné ne serait pas très contente. Je lui adresse une grimace de dégoût et détourne rapidement son regard d'elle.

 **\- Tient Harry, on dirait que tu as une touche avec la Weasley.** Ricane Blaise qui se fout de ma gueule.

 **\- Continu comme çà et je te vomis dessus,** je lui jette un regard froid **. Et crois moi je n'aurais aucune hésitation et aucunement honte.**

 **\- Non merci ça va aller.** Il grimace de dégoût. **Je n'ai rien dit.**

 **\- Hum, je me disais aussi.**

Après un dernier regard vers la rousse qui ne me lâche pas des yeux, je retourne à mon repas en grimaçant. Vous avez de la chance, vous derrière vos écrans, car personnellement je pressens une année de merde. Un prof merdique et une rousse qui promet d'être aussi agaçante que son frère. La joie. Sortant de mes pensées, je m'aperçois que tout le monde parle du nouveau professeur de DFCM et du discours du vieux. Discours que je n'ai pas écouté, personnellement je m'en tape de ce qu'il dit et la nouvelle du prof ben, je le savais déjà. Il ne faut pas être une flèche pour comprendre quand on voit les livres de la liste d'achats. Finalement si, je viens d'entendre un pouffsoufle s'étonner du changement de professeur. Il pensait qu'on aurait encore le professeur Quirell. Il était où lui l'année dernière pour ne pas savoir qu'il a disparu? Dumbledore l'a dit en plus.

 **\- Sérieux les gars, je m'inquiète pour l'intelligence de nos camarades.**

 **\- Pourquoi donc?** Demande Dray surpris par mes paroles.

 **\- Je viens d'entendre un pouffsoufle s'étonner de la présence de Lockart.**

 **\- Sérieux? Qui?** Demande Blaise en regardant avec curiosité la table des jaunes et noir.

 **\- Je connais pas son nom,** j'attrape sa manche et le force à se tenir correctement, **calme toi on dirait un Gryffondor. Encore un peu et on croirait carotte.**

 **\- Pardon?**

 **\- Chuuut**. Font les filles en parfaite symbiose. **Arrête de t'afficher comme ça,** le rabroue Daphné. **Tu nous fais honte. Harry à raison on dirait un gryffondor.**

 **\- J'ai dit presque, abusé pas les filles.**

 **\- C'est pareil,** sourit Pansy.

 **\- Pas trop non,** boude Blaise en retournant à son repas.

Je retourne à mon assiette qui s'est remplie à mon grand déplaisir. Je jette un regard noir à Daph qui se contente de me faire un grand sourire. Je me retiens de lui dire ce que je pense, n'étant pas assez fou pour ça et mange les nouveaux aliments à reculons. Tout à ma dégustation, je réfléchis à la manière de sortir en douce ce soir pour rejoindre Sismira. J'espère sérieusement que la dragonne est toujours là et qu'elle n'est pas partie, lassée de m'attendre. Elle m'a vraiment manqué pendant ces deux mois et je suis impatient de voir combien elle a grandi. La fin du repas sonne enfin, et c'est avec joie que je me prépare à retourner dans la salle commune. On se lève tous et on laisse les premières années au bon soin de nos préfets, ayant déjà le mot de passe grâce à notre directeur de maison, qui nous l'a passé sur une note en début de repas. Une fois regrouper devant les portes de la grande salle, on se rend à notre salle commune. À peine le mur franchi, que je me sens enfin chez moi, enfin moi-même. Je m'arrête une seconde pour prendre une grande respiration et me dirige dans ma chambre un sourire aux lèvres. Je me jette sur mon lit, attrape un oreiller et le serre contre moi en ronronnant de plaisir. Le bonheur.

 **\- Hey Charry?** Rigole Blaise, **Tu devrais te mettre en pyjama avant de t'endormir.**

 **\- Non chui bien là.** Sur ces paroles je me blottis encore plus sur le lit. **C'est le pied.**

 **\- Tu me vexes Harry, à croire que les lits du manoir ne sont pas confortables,** boude faussement Draco.

 **\- Mais si Blondie,** une exclamation outrée me coup **e, mais là c'est notre chambre, notre maison commune, ce n'est pas pareil.**

À son visage je vois qu'il n'est pas convaincu et je me redresse en souriant, l'oreiller toujours contre moi, il me regarde encore quelques secondes, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose. Puis, il hausse les épaules et défait sa valise avant de se mettre en pyjama.

 **\- Tu te changes pas Harry?** Demande Théo intrigué.

 **\- Pas tout de suite, j'attends que le château se calme un peu. Je vais voir Sismira.**

 **\- Ça peut pas attendre demain?** S'interroge Draco.

 **\- Si mais je préfère pas. Je lui ai promis que je lui rendrais visite dès mon arrivée. Et je sais qu'elle a entendu le train et les élèves. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle soit même venue à la lisière de la forêt nous observer.**

 **\- Bah je suis sûr qu'elle a oublié,** continu Blaise en s'affalant sur son lit, à **ta place j'attendrais demain. Ouaaaaaa.**

 **\- Met ta main devant la bouche quand tu bailles espèce de mal poli,** cingle Dray. **Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise.**

 **\- Au moins une centaine de plus** , ricane le basaner.

Je me détourne de leur chamaillerie habituelle et me tourne vers Théo.

 **\- Je sais que tu préfères que j'y aille demain Théo. Mais si elle est encore là, je préfère pas la faire attendre. Elle est rancunière.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas sûr qu'elle soit encore là?**

 **\- Non, mais j'espère.**

 **\- Soit prudent alors. Tu veux que je t'accompagne?**

 **\- Je te remercie mais non, mais tu t'en doutais déjà n'est-ce pas?**

 **\- Ouais,** il se laisse tomber en arrière, **tu ne veux pas gâcher vos retrouvailles.** Il se tourne sur le côté afin de me faire face. **Je serais presque jaloux.**

 **\- Aaaaw, promis demain je te réserve ma journée.**

 **\- Hahaha non merci, je te supporte assez,** il s'essuie des larmes imaginaires, **je t'aime Harry, mais à petites doses. Hey,** cri t-il en enlevant mon oreiller de son visage. **C'est pas cool de prendre en traître.**

 **\- Et c'est pas cool d'insinuer que je suis lourd. Je ne suis pas Blaise,** j'entends une protestation dudit Blaise que je stop d'un mouvement de la main.

Théo se contente de me jeter un regard lourd de sens. Regard que je lui rends d'un haussement de sourcils. Ben quoi? C'est vrai, il fait deux fois mon poids et ce, à mon plus grand regret. Je me suis peut-être un peu remplumé depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai même pris quelques centimètres, mais ce n'est pas encore ça et je ne sais pas si cela changera un jour. Enfin bon, je lui tire la langue, récupère mon oreiller et m'installe correctement sur mon lit, livre en main, le temps que mes camarades prennent leurs douches et se mettent en pyjama. Une fois tous prêt, je ferme mon livre et on discute un peu de notre emploi du temps qui nous fait grimacer. Cette année encore on est énormément avec les Gryffondor, on a seulement deux cours avec les Serdaigle et un avec les Poufsouffle. Du n'importe quoi. Le pire c'est qu'on est encore avec les lions pour les potions. Ça va être l'enfer. Une fois qu'on a bien pesté contre le barbu et ses conneries, je laisse mes amis entamer une partie d'échecs et quitte la chambre, ma cape sur le dos, après un bonne nuit échangée.

Une fois hors de la salle commune, je m'arrête quelques secondes, histoire d'écouter les alentours avant de me mettre en marche. Certain d'être seul, je sors discrètement du château, ne croisant âme qui vivent à mon plus grand soulagement. Même Miss Teigne n'a pas montré le bout de sa moustache. Après réflexion, je suis même étonné de ne pas avoir croisé le nouveau prof de DCFM.

Je l'imaginais bien déambuler dans le château comme si c'était son palace. Je lève les yeux au ciel quand une image de sourire colgate, habiller de sa plus belle robe, déambulant dans les couloirs à la manière des mannequins moldu. Je retiens un ricanement étant proche de la cabane de Hagrid que j'évite habilement, puis je m'enfonce dans la forêt en enlevant ma cape. Une fois à l'abri des arbres je n'en ai plus besoin, tant mieux car je commençais à mourir de chaud la dessous. J'ai à peine fait quelques pas que je finis littéralement par terre, le nez dans la poussière avant de sentir une langue râpeuse me nettoyer le visage d'un seul coup.

 **\- #** _**Harry, je suis si contente de te revoir.**_ Ronronne de bonheur mon amie. _Sans blague. C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre vu comment tu m'as sauté dessus._

 _ **Pousse toi tu m'écrases S** is_. #

Je tente de la pousser mais c'est un peu comme essayer de pousser une montagne à mains nues en plus chaud. Finalement, après une dernière léchouille qui me décape le visage, elle se décale et je peux enfin me redresser. Je lui fais un léger regard de reproche avant de lui faire un énorme câlin. Elle en profite pour enrouler sa tête sur les épaules. Son ronronnement m'explose les tympans, mais je m'en moque, elle m'a trop manqué. Au bout de quelques secondes je m'écarte légèrement d'elle et lui adresse un énorme sourire.

 **\- # _Fait moi voir comme tu as grandi._ #**

Sismira, recule d'un bond, et se met à se pavaner devant moi, tournant doucement sur elle-même. Elle a encore doublé de volume et elle encore plus belle que quand je suis partis. Maintenant je suis obligé de lever la tête pour lui parler quand elle ne se met pas à ma hauteur.

 **\- #** _ **Tu es toujours aussi magnifique mais il faudrait que tu arrêtes de grandir.#**_ Je rigole légèrement

 _ **\- # Bientôt,**_ dit-elle, **_même si j'aimerais grandir encore un peu plus._** Elle hausse les épaules, chose ultra bizarre chez un animal de cette taille-là, chez un animal tout cours en fait _ **. On va dans ma grotte? Tu vas voir, je suis encore mieux installé qu'avant. C'est plus douillet, j'ai même créé un petit espace pour toi. #**_

 _ **\- # D'accord, mais pas longtemps. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas le choix. Mon chef de maison risque de faire un tour dans les chambres et si j'y suis pas, je vais avoir des problèmes.**_ #

Elle grogne légèrement, signalant par là qu'elle comprenait mais que sa lui plaisait pas. Elle s'accroupit ensuite et me fais monter sur son dos. Étant donné qu'elle est plus grosse, c'est plus facile de ne pas tomber. Mais je ne suis quand même toujours pas rassuré. Le comble quand on sait toutes les cabrioles que j'effectue sur un balai. Mon malaise doit venir du fait que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ma monture. Enfin je pense. Le trajet se fait rapidement à ma grande surprise. Dans mon souvenir, il me semblait bien plus long. L'ascension est, par contre, toujours aussi éprouvante. Une fois dans sa grotte, j'observe ses aménagements et en effet c'est plus douillet. Elle a rajouté par mal de peau de bête, dont certaine un peu étrange. Elle a ramené des troncs d'arbres soigneusement écorcé et recouvert de peau eux aussi. Je suppose que c'est mon coin à moi.

 _ **\- # C'est encore plus beau qu'avant,**_ je me rapproche des troncs et passe doucement la main sur la fourrure _ **, comment à tu fais ça? #**_

 _ **\- # C'est un secret,**_ répond-elle amusé, _ **ça te plaît?#**_

 _ **\- # Beaucoup merci.#**_

Je m'assieds sur un tronc et on rattrape le temps perdu. Je ne vois pas le temps passer mais quand je commence à bayer toutes les deux secondes, je décide de prendre congé de Sismira. Elle me ramène auprès de ma cape, sans broncher et après un dernier câlin, je retourne à mon dortoir. À peine j'ai mis un pied dans la chambre que Théo, qui comme à son habitude c'est réveillé pile quand je suis rentré. À croire qu'il a une sorte de radar. Me demande de sa voix de zombi si tout c'est bien passer. Je le rassure d'un oui et il se rendort tout de suite. Je recouvre ses pieds avec sa couverture puis, après un dernier regard attendri, je jette ma cape dans ma valise, prend mon pyjama et me traîne sous la douche. Je suis couvert de terre et je sais que les elfes de maison vont se poser des questions en changeant mes draps demain. Je refuse que ça aille dans les oreilles du citronnée. Une fois propre et habillé, je me glisse sous les draps et m'endors à l'instant même où ma tête touche l'oreiller. J'ai juste le temps de pensé avec soulagement que, demain, c'est dimanche. Heureusement, car je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir suivre les cours de la matinée.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille en m'étirant de tout mon long. Un rapide coup d'œil m'informe que je suis seul dans la chambre et un rapide sort me dit qu'il est 11h. On m'a laissé dormir. Je leur suis reconnaissant. Je traîne un peu, coucher sur le dos, prenant quelques secondes pour émerger et surtout me motiver à sortir de ce cocon douillet. Enfin prêt, je me lève et vais prendre une rapide douche afin de finir de me réveiller. Propre je me rends dans la salle commune où m'attendent mes amis.

 **\- Mais qui voilà! La belle au bois dormant.** Rigole Blaise

 **\- Bonjour à toi aussi le basané.** Je fais même pas cas de sa pique.

 **\- Bien dormis?** Demande Daphné

 **\- Comme un bébé, ça ma fait un bien fou. Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir les gars.**

 **\- De rien,** dit Théo. **Tu t'es coucher tard contrairement à nous. Tout c'est bien passer?**

 **\- Oui, à merveille. Elle m'attendait même à la lisière de la forêt. Sinon elle est en pleine forme et elle a encore grandi. J'aimerai pas être son ennemi, surtout quand tu vois la taille de sa mâchoire et de ses griffes.**

Rien qu'en y repensant, un frisson me traverse le corps, un seul coup de patte et on est mort.

 **\- Il faut vraiment que tu nous la présente 'Ry,** geint Pansy, **tu nous l'a promis.**

 **\- Je sais Pans', laisse moi lui en parler avant d'accord? Je veux pas prendre le risque de venir avec quelqu'un sans la prévenir. Elle à beau être mon amie, elle reste un animal sauvage.** J'entoure le mot sauvage de guillemet à l'aide de mes doigts.

Elle acquiesce et retourne à sa discussion avec Draco. Pour ma pars, je continue de converser avec Théo et Blaise de mon amie à écaille. Rapidement mon ventre me rappelle à lui, me signalant que je meurs de faim. Un œil vers l'horloge m'indique qu'il reste un quart d'heure avant le repas de midi. Je propose au groupe s'ils sont d'accord pour commencer à descendre dans la grande salle et, le temps que tout le monde se décide, il reste que cinq minutes avant le repas. Arriver dans la grande salle, je me dirige vers les aigles pour embrasser mon amie et salue les siens. Je m'apprête à rejoindre ma place quand une douce voix me stop.

 **\- C'est toi Harry Potter?**

Intrigué, je me tourne vers la personne qui me pose la question. C'est une première année aux cheveux blond. Je me rappel l'avoir vue au côté de Mione hier soir, je n'ai pas trop fais attention à elle hier soir, mais à présent je ne peux que rester ébahi devant elle. On dirait une poupée tellement elle est mignonne. Et ses yeux bleus... un frisson me traverse... on dirait qu'ils vous transperce. Je reste un instant sans rien dire avant de me rappeler sa question.

 **\- Oui c'est moi. Et toi? Tu es?**

 **\- Luna Lovegood,** dit-elle rêveusement. **Tu es comme je t'imaginais Harry.** Je la regarde surpris et échange un regard avec Mione, qui est aussi surprise que moi. **Bonne journée Harry.**

 **\- Euh, oui... bonne journée aussi Luna.**

J'échange un ultime regarde avec Mione, hausse les épaules d'incompréhension et retrouve mes amis après un bon appétit lancer aux aigles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu vouloir dire par «tu es comme je t'imaginais»? Petit, maigrichon, aveugle …? Personnellement, si je dois imaginer quelqu'un que je ne connais pas je l'imagine pas à son désavantage. Je suis à peine installé à coté de Draco que Blaise réinterroge sur ma réaction à la table des bleu et bronze.

 **\- Il s'est passer quoi 'Ry? Ta fais une drôle de tête**. Je regarde deux secondes mon ami basané, peu sur de savoir quoi répondre.

 **\- Rien de spécial, elle m'a juste... surpris.**

 **\- Comment ça,** demande Daphné curieuse.

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop** , je hausse les épaules, **en tout cas elle a l'air adorable.**

Je sens le regard de Théo sur moi, je lève les yeux sur lui et remarque qu'il ne semble pas trop convaincu par mes paroles. Je pressens un interrogatoire de sa part quand nous serons dans notre dortoir. Je pousse mentalement un soupire et lui fait un léger signe de tête pour lui confirmer que, oui, je lui raconterais en détail l'échange et ce, bien qu'il n'y ai pas grand-chose à raconter. C'est vrai, après tout elle m'a juste dit deux phrases. Enfin, on verra plus tard, pour le moment, je meurt de faim alors je me concentre sur ma nourriture. Ce qui semble enchantée Daphnée.

Elle ne devrait pas trop y prendre goût, je ne compte pas louper tous les jours le petit déjeuner. Entre deux bouchées, je leur demande ce qu'ils veulent faire cet après-midi. Personnellement, je serai bien allé rendre visite à mon directeur de maison, mais je ne suis pas sûr que mes amis seront pour. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, on s'est tous décidé pour passer l'après-midi dans le parc. On termine de manger puis on se dirige près du lac, vers un bosquet d'arbres qu'on s'est approprié l'année dernière. On s'installe dans un rond de lumière et comme à mon habitude, je pose ma tête sur les genoux de Daphné pour lire mon livre. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Mione et ses amis nous rejoignent avec la petite nouvelle, Luna il me semble. La conversation reprend de plus belle ponctuée parfois de phrase étrange de Luna. Ce qui déstabilise mes amis. Un regard de Théo m'indique qu'il a compris mon ressentie du déjeuné. D'un commun accort silencieux, on annule la conversation qu'il souhaitait avoir.

Au bout d'un moment je ferme mon livre et propose une bataille explosive. On est un peu nombreux, mais l'avantage de ce jeu c'est qu'on n'a pas de limite de joueur. Tout le monde semble motivé pour une partie sauf Mione et Jessica qui elles préfèrent discuter livre. On débute rapidement la première partie et les rires arrivent tout aussi vite. Le temps passe tellement vite, qu'on doit déjà retourner au château pour le dîner. Le reste de la journée, se passe calmement chacun dans sa salle commune afin de se préparer tranquillement pour demain. Je dois que je suis à la fois pressé et pas pressé de retourner en cours. Heureusement le premier cours de l'année n'est pas avec les Gryffondor mais avec les Serdaigle, par contre on va devoir se taper leur vielle chatte de directrice. Comparé à la veille, je me couche avant tout le monde. J'ai peut-être fait une grasse matinée mais je suis encore fatigué. Je salue tout le monde et monte me coucher, je vérifie avant si j'ai bien toutes mes affaires pour demain et après une rapide toilette, je m'installe dans mon lit et m'endors à peine les yeux fermés.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain matin, Théo me réveille en me secouant légèrement. J'ouvre un œil, m'assoie et m'étire en remerciant mon ami, puis je me traîne dans la salle de bain après Dray et me prépare. Une fois prêt, je récupère mes affaires pour les cours du matin et on se rend dans la grande salle.

 **\- Alors prêt pour le cours de Métamorphose?** Demande Pansy entre deux bouchés.

 **\- Absolument pas … Je vais encore me prendre une heure de colle à cause de mes sorts.** Je soupire de dépit.

 **\- Allez fait pas cette tête, ce n'est qu'une heure et demie et après on a cours de Potions.** Blaise pose sa main sur mon épaule en guise de réconfort. **Et puis oublie pas notre entraînement chez Draco, qui sait, tu feras pas trop de bêtise cette année.**

 **\- Oui on y croit pour les sorts, note mon air convaincu. Et puis je te rappelle que le cours de potion et avec les rouge et or.** Je vois Blaise grimacer. Cette perspective n'enchante personne.

 **\- Allez tout le monde, on doit y aller si on ne veut pas que la copine du vieux nous tombe dessus.** Nous informe Pansy en se levant. **Inutile de lui donner plus de raison de nous enlever des points.**

Dès que tout le monde a fini, on se rend au premier cours de l'année. Comme à mon habitude, je m'assoit auprès de Mione. On discute rapidement avant que le cours commence. Cinq minutes plus tard, McGonnagal nous fait son petit discours de début d'année. Je l'écoute qu'à moitié. Sachant que quoi qu'elle dise, je sais pertinemment que mes sorts vont la plupart du temps foirer dans son cours, et que je risque de finir en retenue. Le cours d'aujourd'hui consiste uniquement à refaire les sorts de l'année dernière. Sous le regard sévère de la vieille peau, je réussis mes métamorphoses. _Et oui la vielle, je sais travailler pendant les vacances comparées à certains de vos lions._ Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire. À mon plus grand soulagement, je ne fais aucune bêtise, il faut que je pense à remercier Mme Malfoy pour ça. La fin du cours arrive plus vite que prévue, à ma plus grande surprise. Comme quoi le cours n'est pas si nul quand je peux faire mes sorts sans danger. Je range mes affaires et salue ma meilleure amie d'une bise sur la joue avant de suivre les autres pour le cours de Potions.

Je trépigne d'impatience, le cours le plus intéressant de la journée est enfin arrivée, et ce n'est pas la présence des lions qui va gâcher ça. Ces derniers arrivent rapidement et toujours aussi bruyamment. Je jette à peine un regard au rouquin et quand la porte de la salle de classe ouvre, je m'y engouffre en saluant mon professeur, qui fait vite taire la belette.

 **POV de Severus**

Une nouvelle année qui commence. Une de plus qui me rapproche de la date tant désirée de mon départ de ce foutu château. Plus que 10 ans à subir et je serais enfin libre du joug du vieux fou. Et je compte bien employer ses 10 ans à bons escients. Je bois une gorger brûlante de la troisième tasse de café noir que j'ai pris ce matin, tout en observant la bande singe appeler élève. Sérieusement encore 10 ans avec ça? Je retiens un soupire et regarde mon emploi du temps. Bien je débute l'année avec les 6éme année. Heureusement que je n'ai que les élèves les plus doué de leur promotion, au moins je n'aurais pas de catastrophe. Je termine ma tasse d'une traite et me dirige dans ma salle de classe préparer le cours. Le premier cour sera calme étant donné que je leur fais un test écrit. Histoire de savoir ce qu'ils ont oublié pendant les vacances. La cloche sonne et j'ouvre la porte aux 6éme année.

 **\- Installez-vous en silence, les vacances sont terminées.** Je ponctue ma phrase d'un regard noir envers les quelques gryffondor qui ont réussit à intégrer mon cours. **Aujourd'hui vous aurez juste besoin d'une plume et de l'encre. Test écrit.**

 **\- C'est injuste,** marmonne une lionne à mon plus grand plaisir.

 **\- Ce qui est injuste Mlle Steewart,** dis-je de ma plus douce voix, **c'est qu'on doit vous supporter une année de plus dans cette classe. Imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai vu votre note au BUSE. Vous qui avez si peu de talent dans ma classe.**

Je retiens un sourire quand les rires moqueurs des serpentard résonnent. Je sais que ma remarque est injuste et que c'est de ma faute si les rouge et or s'en sorte pas dans mes cours. Mais qu'ils s'en prennent au directeur et aux générations passées de Gryffondor. Ils n'avaient pas à me pourrir la vie de la sorte.

 **\- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est installé et silencieux.** Je jette un dernier regard à Mlle Steewart, **au travail**. D'un mouvement de baguette je fais apparaître le test. **Vous avez une heure.**

Je m'installe à mon bureau et entreprends de préparer le test pour les deuxièmes années qui passe juste après. Ayant deux heures j'ai le temps de faire un test et une potion. Reste plus qu'à savoir laquelle. Dix minutes plus tard j'ai terminé le sujet. J'en profite pour faire un tour entre les élèves dans une démarche des plus angoissantes. Même pour les Serpentard. Je retire quelques points à des Gryffondor et un Pouffsoufle pour tentative de tricherie et retourne à mon bureau afin d'inscrire la recette de la potion sur le tableau. Du moins la craie le fera toute seule. L'heure se passe rapidement et je libère les élèves qui s'enfuient limite de ma classe. Je regroupe les copies d'un coup de baguette, ajoute des tables d'un autre et ouvre la porte aux deuxièmes années. Mes serpents sont les premiers à entrer.

 **\- Bonjour Monsieur** , me salut Harry. Je lui réponds d'un léger signe de tête et fixe mon regarde sur une tête rousse.

 **\- Vous serez prié de faire silence en entrant dans la classe Mr Weasley. Au cas où vous n'aurez pas remarqué, les vacances sont terminés.**

Il a le bon sens de se taire et de baisser la tête, ce qui lui épargne une perte de point. Je ne m'en fais, pas, je sais que j'aurais l'occasion de lui en retirer durant le cours. Une fois tout le monde rentré, je fais claquer la porte, profitant discrètement des sursauts des élèves. Même ceux de mes serpents me font plaisir. J'aime leurs faire peur. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je sais que vous éprouvez le même plaisir à faire sursauter un enfant.

 **\- Pour cette première heure vous aurez un test écrit. Donc ranger tout votre attirail de potion vous en aurez pas besoin. Gardez que vos plumes et votre encre.**

À ma grande déception aucun lion ne se plaint. Même pas Weasley. Dire que j'avais une réplique toute préparer spécialement pour lui. Dommage. Je distribue les copies et leur indique qu'ils ont une heure. Enfin un peu moins, mais ils ne sont pas sensés le savoir. Je fais un tour entre les élèves guettant les quelques tricheurs précoces, sachant pertinemment qu'il y en a déjà au moins deux. Je reprends à l'ordre Weasley et Goyle, sans prendre de point au rouquin, je serais obligé d'en prendre un à mon serpent et je m'y refuse. _Profite jeune homme, c'est ton seul joker du cours._ Mon tour terminé, je m'assoie à mon bureau et entreprends de corriger les copies des sixièmes années. Je préfère prendre de l'avance vue que je vais avoir toutes les années à faire cette semaine. Je garde tout de même un œil sur les élèves et je retire 5 points à Weasley pour ses yeux baladeurs, je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour protester et un sourcil de ma part l'en empêche. Bien. Je retourne à mes copies et une fois à la moitié faite, je prends une pause pour faire un tour. Sans surprise je vois que Harry à déjà terminer vue qu'il est en train de se relire, je retiens un sourire mais lui fait une discrète pression sur l'épaule pour lui signaler que j'ai bien vu. J'ai le droit à un sourire en retour qui me met étrangement en joie. Je continue ma promenade et remarque encore une fois le jeune Weasley en train de tricher. Exaspéré je n'y tiens plus et je lance froidement.

 **\- Mr Weasley, avez-vous un manque de contrôle sur vos yeux, qu'ils s'aventurent constamment sur la feuille de vos camarades ou êtes-vous en train de tricher?**

 **\- Je ne triche pas monsieur,** me répond le roux avec insolence, **ils me font juste mal à rester immobile sur ma feuille, je les bouge juste un peu pour qu'ils arrêtent de piqué.**

 **\- Hum hum je vois.** Je sors une fiole d'eau colorée de ma poche prévue pour ce genre de situation, **j'ai justement une nouvelle création de ma personne, à tester sur quelqu'un. Je serais ravie de vous «soulager» de votre douleur si dérangeante.** Je termine ma phrase en susurrant ce qui fait pâlir le jeune Weasley.

 **\- Non... non c'est bon monsieur et puis vous... vous avez pas le droit de... d'utiliser vos créations sur les élèves.**

 **\- Êtes-vous sûr? Je m'en voudrais de vous voir souffrir à cause de mon test**. Ma remarque fait ricaner mes serpents que je reprends uniquement à cause de leurs contrôles.

 **\- Ça ira, j'ai déjà moins mal, regarder,** il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. **Ils vont mieux à présent.**

 **\- En effet, je vois ça. Je vous conseille donc de cesser de me prendre pour une poire, et de vous replonger au plus vite sur votre copie,** j'y jette un regard, **même si je doute que ça serve à grand chose vue votre médiocrité. À croire que même tricher est trop difficile pour vous.**

Cette fois je laisse mes serpents rire et reprends ma ronde. Je regarde avec plaisir que la plupart des serpents et quelque lion on déjà terminer et sortent leurs affaires en silence, histoire de gagner un peu de temps pour la suite du cours.

 **\- Il vous reste 5 minutes jeunes gens. Si vous ne trouvez plus de réponse, profitez de ce temps pour vous relire et corriger quelques fautes.**

Le temps que je me rende à mon bureau les 5 minutes sont passées. J'intime l'ordre d'arrêter et de m'apporter les copies dans la seconde. Quand le jeune Weasley pose sa feuille en dernier je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque

 **\- Mr Weasley, la prochaine fois que vos globes oculaires obéissent à un quelconque instinct primaire, ce que j'en doute, tâcher de faire en sorte que ça arrive hors de mes cours, ou j'aurais le regret de vous coller durant une semaine. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?**

 **\- Oui monsieur,** me répond le rouquin rouge de rage.

 **\- Bien, allez vous asseoir et tâcher de vous appliquer pour le reste du cours. Je serais très «déçu» que vous ratiez la potion que je vous ai choisie.**

Je le regarde se diriger à sa place en une démarche rageuse qui me fait ricaner intérieurement. Je jubile déjà de mon prochain cours avec lui, sachant pertinemment que j'aurais une lettre de remontrances de Mme Weasley pour mon comportement juger inqualifiable. Loué soit l'imbécillité du rouquin, il me donne toujours des occasions de le punir.

 **\- La potion que vous allez faire à présent et une potion faite en première année. Ce devrait pas être trop compliqué. Même pour vous monsieur Longdubat. Je vous inscris la recette sur le tableau et vous laisse récupérer vos ingrédients manquant sur la table là-bas. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Oubliez pas de m'apporter un flacon portant votre nom avant de partir. Toute fiole manquante finira en zéro.**

Je les laissent à leurs préparations et termine de corriger les copies des sixièmes années, tout en surveillant Longdubat et Weasley du coin de l'œil. Avec surprise il y a aucun accident et je peux terminer mes corrections sans problème. Je débute à peine leurs copies qu'Harry m'apporte son flacon, je regarde l'heure surpris et remarque que cela fait déjà 25 minutes que la préparation à débuter. Un œil au flacon me confirme ce que je sais déjà, elle est parfaite. Je le remercie d'un mouvement de la tête et le regarde sortir un livre qui cette fois ne parle pas de potion. Intrigué je lis le titre « _L'histoire des plus grands mages noirs et leurs bourreaux_ » intéressant. Par la suite, les copies défile tout autant que les élèves. À ma plus grande surprise la potion de Longdubat est correcte. Ce serait-il entraîné pendant les vacances? Je le félicite pour sa réussite ce qui le surprend. À croire que je suis un monstre. Je ne retiens cependant pas un ricanement devant le flacon de Weasley. Sans surprise elle est ratée. Il le prend mal, mais chose surprenante, ça me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je le renvoie à sa table d'un geste de la main et me lève.

 **\- Le cours se termine dans 5 minutes, je veux toutes les fioles sur mon bureau dans la minute qui vient. Profité du temps qu'il reste pour nettoyer vos chaudrons et bureaux. Que tout soit propre quand vous partez. Si je vois un bureau sale, son propriétaire devra rester en plus pour le nettoyer.**

Je les regarde s'affairer et les laisses sortir qu'une fois les bureaux inspectés. Sans surprise je vois Harry m'attendre devant mon bureau.

 **\- Je peux vous aider pour quelque chose monsieur Potter?**

 **FIN POV Severus**

Je me retourne vers mon professeur et lui rend son sourire.

 **\- Oui monsieur, j'aurais une question qui concerne mon livre. Je sais que ce n'est pas des potions, mais vue notre professeur de défense de cette année, je doute avoir une réponse correcte de sa part.**

 **\- Il y a aucun problème, monsieur Potter, posez-moi votre question.**

Je le regarde avec un grand sourire. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un doute. J'ignore comment il va prendre ma question. Dois-je dire le nom entier ou juste le surnom? J'opte pour la seconde option.

 **\- Dans mon livre ils parlent de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom. Enfin surtout de ce qu'il a fait sous son pseudonyme. Mais on ne connaît rien de ses réelles intentions. Après tout, qui nous dit que ce qui est écrit est réel? Car si on regarde bien ce sont ses ennemis qui ont écrit ce livre. Aucun point de vue de ses mangemorts comme ils les appellent dans le livre. Qui nous dit que c'est vrai? Pas que trouve que ce qu'il a fait est bien, au contraire c'était un vrai tyran, ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable. Mais ce que je comprends pas, c'est comment il en est arrivé là?**

Je m'arrête sur ces mots, j'espère que ma question est compréhensible car je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer mieux que ça. J'ai vraiment l'impression de mettre embrouiller dans mes phrases. Je regarde mon professeur qui, si j'en juge par ses sourcils froncés, et en pleine réflexion. Au bout d'une minute qui me semble être des heures, il me répond enfin.

 **\- C'est une question pleine d'intelligence que vous me posez monsieur Potter. Cependant elle mérite une trop grande réponse qui vous ferez rater votre repas. Venez me voir à la fin des cours ce soir et je vous répondrais aussi clairement que possible.**

Je suis un peu déçu, j'aurais aimé avoir la réponse tout de suite, mais je comprends et accepte d'un hochement de la tête. Après tout, il n'a pas refusé de me répondre. Au contraire il m'a proposé de le faire plus tard quand nous serons pas pris par le temps. Au moins ce cette manière si j'ai d'autres questions, je pourrais les poser sans m'inquiéter.

 **\- Je comprends monsieur, merci.**

 **\- Je vous en prie Harry.** Il me souris et enchaîne. **Avez-vous une autre question?**

 **\- Non c'était la seule pour le moment.**

 **\- Très bien, allez retrouver vos amis qui vous attendent dehors pour déjeuner. Venez pour 18h ce soir.**

 **\- D'accord monsieur, bon appétit et merci.**

Il me remercie et je retrouve mes amis qui me demandent ce qui m'a pris tant de temps. Je leur explique en grande ligne, puis nous allons nous restaurer afin de pouvoir tenir le reste de la journée. Journée qui se passe sans encombre et dans le même genre. Des tests de niveau dans chaque cours. Arrive enfin l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec le professeur Snape et c'est à 18h tapante que je frappe à sa porte. J'ouvre la porte dès que j'ai l'autorisation. Je me dirige vers le bureau de Snape et m'installe sur la table où je bosse pendant les cours en attendant que Snape termine ce qu'il fait. Quand c'est fait, il lève son regard sur moi et ne dis rien sur l'endroit où je suis assis.

 **\- Le reste de la journée s'est bien passé?** Me demande mon directeur.

 **\- Oui, le cours de botanique était vraiment intéressant et comme d'habitude le cours d'histoire de la magie, ennuyeux à mourir. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi on se contente d'apprendre que la guerre des gobelins.**

Je hausse les épaules à ses mots. Quelques choses me dit que cela vient du directeur qui ne veut pas qu'on apprenne trop de choses sur le passé. Aurait-il des secrets qu'il ne veut pas qu'on apprenne? Si c'est le cas je m'en fiche un peu en fait.

 **\- Je ne sais pas Harry, mais vous avez des livres pour compléter vos connaissances.** Il me fait un clin d'œil sur cette phrase, ce qui me surprend. **Bien je suppose que vous voulez une réponse à votre question?**

 **\- S'il vous plaît monsieur.**

J'essaye de ne pas montrer mon impatience mais bon c'est un peu difficile. Je vais enfin en apprendre plus sur l'homme qui a tué mes parents. Ce n'est même pas pour me venger que je veux en savoir plus. Je suis sérieusement curieux de savoir ce qui l'a poussé à ce geste et surtout, quelles étaient ses idées si monstrueuses que la plupart des gens n'osent pas en parler. Après, il aurait pu avoir de bonne idée mais s'y est simplement mal pris pour les appliquer. J'espère que mon professeur saura satisfaire ma curiosité sur ce sujet. Car hormis Lucius, et encore, je ne sais pas qui interroger sur ce sujet.

Mon directeur de maison commence par me raconter comment il était à son époque. Son passé «sombre» avec ses parents. De mon point de vue, on a tous des problèmes de famille. Regarder la mienne par exemple. Tout en l'écoutant, je me dis qu'il ne ressemble en rien à un tyran. Voldemort semblait mener une vie ambitieuse dans la politique. Il a commencé à rassembler des partisans partageant ses idéaux sur le fait de restaurer certaines traditions magiques perdues au profit des né moldu, sans compter sa lutte pour aider les créatures magiques à s'intégrer dans le monde des sorciers. Ses idées ne sont vraiment pas bêtes et je dois avouer que je suis bien d'accord avec lui sur certains points. Par contre empêcher les nées moldus d'étudier la magie, là je ne suis pas d'accord. Au contraire, il faudrait plus les initiés aux mondes sorciers. Leur apprendre les coutumes, les traditions ect.

 **\- Je trouve ses idées plutôt intéressantes pour la plupart.** Snape me lance un regard septique. **Et bien oui, prenez le fait de restaurer les traditions magiques, je suis d'accord. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on a dû les supprimer à cause des nés moldus. Au contraire, on devrait leur apprendre tout cela puisqu'ils font partie du monde sorcier.**

 **\- Je vois et je suis d'accord. J'ai été d'accord avec lui à l'époque mais je ne l'étais pas avec ses méthodes.** Je hausse un sourcil à ses paroles ce qui semble le faire sourire. Oui j'ai légèrement pris ce tic à Dray et à Lucius.

 **\- Comme le fait d'aller tuer des moldus chez eux?** J'ai lu çà dans un paragraphe dans mon lit. Ce qui m'a bien fait grimacer.

 **\- Oui. Au départ je pensais qu'il allait se faire entendre en utilisant le ministère de la magie.**

Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée en sachant que le ministère à beaucoup d'influence sur le monde magique et puis si le ministre est compétent cela est encore mieux. Mon professeur continue son histoire

 **\- Parfois c'est ce qu'il faisait et puis sans rien comprendre, il envoyait un raid dans des villages moldu perpétrer des massacres. À l'époque je dois dire que j'ai cru par moments qu'on n'avait pas le même homme en face de nous.** Je médite un instant ses paroles.

 **\- Vous pensez qu'on aurait pu le manipuler d'une manière ou d'une autre?**

Je ne cherche pas d'excuse à ce qu'il a fait. J'essaie juste de comprendre et si des hommes, comme mon directeur qui ont vécu plus ou moins à la même époque que lui, trouve que son comportement était parfois ambigu, c'est bien qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Du moins, moi qui ne le connais pas c'est ce que je me dis.

 **\- Je ne sais pas Harry. Parfois, je me dis que ça peut être le cas et d'autres quand je me rappelle tout le mal qu'il a fait, que c'était juste un homme dérangé qui savait bien cacher son jeu. Est-ce que tu veux savoir autre chose?** Je réfléchis un instant et non je n'ai pas d'autre question.

 **\- Non, je n'ai rien qui me vient en tête. Merci Monsieur.**

 **\- De rien Harry. Je pense que tu devrais rejoindre tes amis, il est l'heure de manger.**

Déjà? Purée, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Je descends du bureau et me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre quand je me retourne vers le professeur Snape.

 **\- En fait, j'ai encore une question.** Il m'invite à poursuivre. **Quand est-ce qu'on peut reprendre nos cours privés?** Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire. Ça m'a manqué de faire des potions pendant deux mois.

 **\- Dans deux semaines? Le temps que je prépare les cours?**

 **\- Génial!** Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un forcené. **Bonne soirée professeur**

 **\- Bonne soirée Harry**

Sur ces dernières paroles, je ferme la porte et pars rejoindre mes amis. Je me retiens de sauter de joie à l'idée de reprendre mes cours privées de potions. Pour éviter de sauter comme une sauterelle jusqu'à la grande salle, je me remémore la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Snape. Certains détails me font repenser aux professeurs Quirrell. J'ai l'impression que l'homme dont m'a parlé Snape avec son mode tueur en série et Quirell sont les mêmes personnes. Peut-être que je me fais simplement des films. Enfin, je n'ai aucun moyen de le prouver. Du moins pour le moment. Quand, je rentre dans la grande salle, je vais m'installer aux côtés de Daphné.

 **\- Alors tout c'est bien passé?** Me demande Théo.

 **\- Oui j'ai eu la réponse à des questions que je me posais. Je vous raconterais tout cela tout à l'heure.**

Je ne compte plus rien caché à mes amis. Certes, je ne leur ai pas encore tout raconté de mon passé mais ils savent que c'est juste parce que j'ai besoin de temps et non parce que je veux leur cacher. Alors, il est tout à fait normal que je partage des sujets importants comme celui-ci. Et puis avoir plusieurs points de vue peut être bénéfique. Cependant ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler et puis j'ai faim. Je me sers donc à manger et nous parlons de sujets plus légers.

Une fois le repas finit, on se dirige dans notre dortoir pour être tranquille et là je leur raconte ma conversation avec Snape. Chacun donne son avis mais nous sommes tous d'accord que les traditions et coutumes du monde sorcier devraient être restaurées. Je leur propose de se pencher dessus plus tard et réfléchir à des méthodes pour les restaurer. On continue à discuter encore un peu puis on se couche. Une fois dans mon lit, je lis un peu puis me couche et m'endors rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille sans vraiment savoir où je suis sur le coup. J'ai fais un drôle de rêve où je me trouvais dans une sorte de pièce vide et en face de moi se trouver celui qu'on nommait Voldemort. Il me parlait mais je n'entendais rien, mais çà semblait important. Je me suis réveillé au moment où je l'ai entendu prononcer mon prénom. Vraiment bizarre comme rêve. Je secoue la tête pour le chasser.

 **\- Ça va Harry?**

 **\- Hum?** Je lève la tête vers Théo. **Oui oui, j'ai juste fait un rêve bizarre. Ce n'est rien.**

 **\- Sûr?** Je dois vraiment avoir une sale tête pour qu'il me pose une seconde fois la question.

 **\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, mon esprit à du partit en vrille suite à ma conversation avec Snape. C'est tout.**

 **\- Ok. Dépêche-toi alors, il ne manque plus que toi pour aller manger.**

J'acquiesce à la phrase de mon ami et me rends vite dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche express, merci l'expérience sur ce coup, puis m'habille tout aussi rapidement. Je prends mes affaires et suis Théo qui m'a attendu. Toute la troupe se rend dans la grande salle. Je salue Mione et ses amis de la main. Luna m'adresse un sourire étrange. Un frisson me parcourt le corps. Je lui souris en retour et m'installe. Le courrier arrive sous une pluie de hiboux. Un hibou grand duc se pose devant moi et me tend une patte. Je récupère la lettre, je donne un peu à manger au hibou pour le remercier et celui-ci repart directement après un coup de bec affectueux. Je reconnais l'écriture de Lucius et je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je range la lettre dans mon sac, afin de la lire tranquillement ce soir. On mange dans un mi-silence, tous plus ou moins endormis, puis on se rend à notre premier cours de DCFM. Je dois dire que je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre cette fois. On entre dans la salle de classe sans attendre l'autorisation comme la porte était ouverte.

 **\- Ah mes chers enfants. Entrez, entrez. Installez-vous.** Il se tourne ensuite vers nous dans un mouvement de cape qui se veut classe, mais qui est grotesque. **Bonjour à tous, je suis Gilderoy Lockart, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour vous servir.** Il nous adresse ensuite un grand sourire colgate.

Je bug quelques secondes sur lui, statufier par la chose en face de moi. _Sérieux? C'est ça notre nouveau professeur?_ Je retiens un frisson de dégoût et m'assoies le plus loin de lui. Je vois, sans surprise toute ma bande, et serpentard me suivre. Sans étonnement, la belette et ses larbins s'installent devant cherchant l'approbation du célèbre «Gilderoy Lockart». Ce dernier fait que parler sans s'arrêter. À croire qu'il a pas besoin de respirer le gars. Et puis sa voix quoi... Elle est atroce et me fait grincer des dents. C'est quoi cette manière de parler? Ça se voit au milieu de la figure qu'il joue un rôle uniquement pour toucher de l'argent. _Pauvre type._

 **\- Bien alors aujourd'hui, je vais vous donner un test histoire de savoir si vous avez lu mes livres.** Dit-il en poussant un petit cri prétentieux.

Je chuchote un «il est sérieux?» à Blaise. Il hausse les épaules de dépits. Quelques secondes plus tard des feuilles apparaissent devant nous. Je survole la feuille. Il s'agit d'un questionnaire centré sur lui. _Non mais sérieux c'est quoi ses questions? Quelle est sa couleur préférée? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi..._ Je regarde mes amis dépités et je vois qu'ils sont exactement dans le même cas que moi. Je réponds comme je peux puis laisse tomber. Quitte à me prendre une sale note autant ne rien mettre dans ce test ridicule.

 **\- Bien, bien, bien. Je pense que vous avez tous fini.**

D'un coup de baguette toutes les feuilles s'envolent vers lui manquant de l'écharper par la même occasion. Je me retiens de justesse de ricaner. Il les feuillette un instant et nous regarde déçu de notre échec.

 **\- Voyons tout le monde sait que ma couleur préférée est le lilas** , il secoue la tête comme s'il avait une bande d'inculte en face de lui. **Quelle déception.** **Vous avez même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir mes livres. J'espère que pour le prochain cours, ce sera arranger hum?**

Il nous fait un clin d'œil qui se veut coquin et regroupe les copies pour les poser sagement sur son bureau. Il y pose ensuite une cage recouverte d'un drap d'où s'échappe une tonne de bruit. Celle-ci secoue dangereusement par moments.

 **\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier de petites créatures tout a fait intéressante.** Il prend soudain une voix plus grave. **Je vous demande de ne pas crier. Ça pourrait les exister.** Il soulève ensuite le tissu d'un geste théâtral, nous révélant une multitude de petits lutins bleus. _Ouaaa quelle créature terrifiante._

 **\- Des lutins de cournouailles.** Dit Finnigan en rigolant.

 **\- Tout à fait Monsieur Finnigan. Mais ne vous fiez pas à leur apparence inoffensive se sont de vrai petit monstre. Maintenant, voyons voir de quoi vous être capable.**

Il ouvre alors la cage et les petits lutins bleus s'éparpillent de partout dans la pièce foutant un bordel de tous les diables. J'attrape un livre et en frappe un qui s'approchait dangereusement de nous. Je vois notre professeur tenter de lancer un sort pour échouer lamentablement. Même moi, je fais mieux quand même. Longdubat se fait accrocher au lustre par les lutins et tous les «loyaux» Gryffondor se sont enfuit la queue entre les jambes. Un rapide regard autour de moi, ponctuer de coup de livre, et j'aperçois qu'il ne reste que ma bande et Longdubat.

 **\- Très bien vous!** Le prof nous pointe du doigts, **je vous laisse rectifier... tout cela.** Et après ses mots il s'enfui tout aussi lâchement que les autres. _Mais il est sérieux ce gars?_

 **\- Je rêve ou le prof vient de nous laisser en plan.** Demande Blaise.

 **\- Non tu ne rêves pas, il nous à laisser en plan.** Je pousse un long soupire **. L'année va être longue...** Je me tourne vers Théo. **Théo lance le sort pour les arrêter s'il te plaît et Daphné occupe toit décrocher Longdubat ensuite.**

Mes amis acquiescent à mes paroles et s'exécutent. Théo se lance en premier histoire qu'on soit tranquille. D'un simple imobilus il les immobilise, pendant que Dapné fait descende Longdubat, on regroupe les lutins dans leurs cages.

 **\- Merci Greengrass.** Dit Longdubat sérieusement. Sa doit lui faire bizarre d'être aidé par des serpents mais il ne semble pas le prendre mal. Au contraire.

 **\- De rien mon petit lion.** Elle lui adresse un sourire charmeur juste pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Longdubat rougis de la tête aux pieds.

 **\- Et bien, ils sont solidaire dans votre maison.** Crache Drago. Longdubat le regarde un instant sans rien dire **. Désolé Longdubat mais avoue que c'est vrai. Tu viens de te faire aider par des Serpent.**

 **\- Je sais Malfoy et je vous remercie encore.** Il baisse ensuite la tête **. Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre vous.**

 **\- Ravie de l'apprendre.** Continue Dray d'un ton nonchalant.

 **\- Bon assez parlez, nous devons nous rendre à notre prochain cours avant d'être en retard.** Je lâche pour mettre fin à la conversation.

On salue le rouge et or et sortons de la classe suivit par Longdubat. Après un signe de tête, chacun part de son côtés. Personnellement, j'ai hâte de raconter tout cela à Mione pendant le cours de sortilège où je sais que je vais en baver.

Pendant le cours de sortilèges, je me mets en binôme avec ma meilleure amie et lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la veille. Ma conversation avec mon directeur la laisse perplexe, mais je peux voir que son cerveau est en pleine ébullition. Elle ricane à la débilité de notre très cher professeur de DCFM et me dit qu'elle est impatiente d'avoir un cours avec lui pour voir sa médiocrité. Parfois je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas terminé à Serpentard. Puis le reste du cours se passe sans encombre sous le regard et les encouragements de Flitwick. De son coté, Mione tente de m'aider du mieux qu'elle peut pour les sorts et j'y arrive à moitié comme à mon habitude. À la fin du cours, je suis totalement lessivé d'avoir fourni tant effort pour sortir un sort correct, je range mes affaires en vitesse encourager par les grognements de mon ventre. Je meurs littéralement de faim. Je sors de la salle comme si j'avais la mort à mes trousses et attend mes amis dehors. Une fois tous ensemble, on se rend dans la grande salle tout en parlant du cours. C'est en pleine discussion avec Aaron, que je commence vraiment à apprécier, que nous arrivons dans la grande salle, on se promet de continuer la conversation plus tard, et on se rend à nos tables respectives. Durant le repas, je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de vagabonder vers la lettre de Lucius, j'ai hâte de la lire et j'attends la fin de la journée avec impatience. Je regrette presque de ne pas avoir un cours d'histoire de la magie aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu en profiter, mais non le prochain cours n'est que le lendemain matin et je n'attendrais pas jusque-là.

Le reste de la journée passe très lentement. Le cours de métamorphose fut long à mourir. J'aurai bien posé ma baguette et rien fait de tout le cours, mais la vieille bique aurait été trop heureuse de me mettre en colle. J'ai donc fait connerie sur connerie à cause de cette foutue baguette. J'ai d'ailleurs, toujours grâce à elle, fait perde 50 points à ma maison. Merveilleux. Le cours de botanique fut, sans surprise, plus intéressant mais tout aussi long. Non non, je n'ai pas qu'une hâte lire la lettre, qui attend gentiment dans mon sac, depuis ce matin. Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur, à la différence que Mione mange avec nous, sous le regard désapprobateur des autres. Mais qu'ils disent quelque chose et ils sauront comment je m'appelle. On n'arrête pas de se foutre de la gueule du prof de DFCM et ma meilleure amie ne lui fait pas de cadeau. On éclate de rire, même si ce dernier est un peu nerveux. Il est tellement nul aussi le gars. Un regard à la table des professeurs, me fait comprendre qu'il en perd pas une miette vue la tête qu'il tire. Dès l'instant où il me regarde, je lui fais un grand sourire moqueur qui interpelle Draco.

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas attirer son attention comme ça 'Ry** , lance-t-il nonchalamment entre deux bouchés.

 **\- Comme quoi Dray?** Je lui fais mon visage et ma voix la plus innocente, qui bien sûr ne marche pas sur lui. **Bon d'accord tu marques un point, mais je doute ne pas déjà avoir son attention. Je te rappelle que je suis Harry Potter, rien que ça devrait suffire à attirer une sangsue comme lui. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas l'avoir déjà sur le dos.**

 **\- Tu marques un point,** continue le blondinet toujours sur le même ton, **mais prend tout de même garde. Je le sens pas ce gars, il semble trop inoffensif pour être vrai.**

 **\- Draco à raison Harry,** intervient Théo d'une voix légèrement soucieuse, **il y a un truc avec ce gars qui ne colle pas. Prend garde.**

 **\- D'accord les gars,** je me retiens de regarder au ciel, **je serais une ombre en sa présence.**

Ils me regardent à demi convaincus, mais reprennent leurs repas et leurs conversations, qu'ils ont interrompues pour me sermonner. Comme si j'étais un gosse de quatre ans. Je retiens un soupir et me plonge dans une conversation sur les potions. Une fois le repas terminé, on se cale dans notre salle commune pour faire nos devoirs. Et oui ce n'est pas parce que nous somme le deuxième jour de la rentrée qu'on en a pas, çà ne serait pas trop drôle sinon. Je commence bien sur par le plus chiant: métamorphose. J'enchaîne avec celui de botanique qui ne me prend pas beaucoup de temps, connaissant déjà le sujet. Je ferai celui de potion demain soir car j'ai besoin de me rendre à la bibliothèque, du coup je commence celui d'histoire de la magie. Une fois tout cela fini, je m'étire de tout mon long.

 **\- Je sais pas vous les gars, mais moi, j'arrête pour ce soir.** Je leur dis dans un long bâillement.

 **\- Dis surtout que tu veux lire une certaine lettre.** Me taquine Pansy.

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Pans'. C'est surtout parce que je n'ai pas les livres qu'il me faut pour les autres devoirs.** Dis-je de mauvaise foi bien que cela soit en partie vrai.

 **\- Mais bien sur.** Ricane Dray.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager quelques secondes, surpris par ses réactions. Il ne me semble pas plus perturbé que ça par mes réactions via son père. C'est étrange, j'aurais pensé qu'il l'aurait mal pris, pas qu'il le prenne aussi bien. Certes je n'ai rien à me reprocher, mais faut avouer que ce n'est pas normal comme relation avec un adulte. Il y a rien de tordu hein, dite pas des choses que je n'ai pas dites, mais il y a un bien-être immédiat assez perturbant. Décidant d'en faire fis, je tire la langue à Diva ce qui le fait ricaner. Pour sa peine, je décide de l'ignorer et me cale au fond du fauteuil, afin de lire un livre, pendant que les autres finissent leurs devoirs. Après, je me lance dans une parti d'échec avec Blaise, histoire de bien perdre encore une fois. Je n'ai aucun espoir de gagner contre lui, je suis trop nul à ce jeu. Quand ce fut l'heure, j'abandonne tout le monde et monte prendre une bonne douche avant de me coucher. Une fois propre, je me cale dans mon lit, puis sors la lettre de Lucius et la lit un sourire aux lèvres.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Comment vas-tu? J'espère que ta rentrée c'est bien passé et que tout se passe bien là-bas. Tu dois être content de reprendre les cours avec Severus, je sais que ta passion pour les potions est grande._

 _Si tu as la moindre question, ou simplement envie de parler, n'hésite pas à me contacter. Je te répondrais aussi vite que possible._

 _Amicalement, Lucius_

Rien qu'en lisant la lettre, je me sens bien. Je préférerais pouvoir lui répondre en vrai mais bon, je pense que ce ne sera pas possible avant Noël et encore... Comme il est tard, je range la lettre dans ma valise. Je lui répondrais demain en cours d'histoire, je pense aussi à en écrire une à Narcissa pour la remercier pour le cours de sort. Je dois dire que çà m'a bien servi ces derniers jours.

C'est avec le sourire et plus léger que je m'allonge. Je m'endors avec l'élégante écriture de Lucius en mémoire. Je me réveille le lendemain de meilleure humeur et avant tout le monde. J'en profite pour prendre une longue douche chaude, tout en réfléchissant à la réponse que je donnerais à Lucius. Une fois prêt je récupère mes affaires, attrape le livre sur les potions rares et m'installe dans la salle commune pour attendre les autres. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps que, quinze minutes plus tard, ils sont tous là. On descend manger et on se retrouve rapidement en cours d'histoire. Comme à notre habitude, on s'installe tout en haut et s'attelle à nos tâches habituelles. Pour ma part je sors parchemin et plume, afin d'écrire mes lettres. Je commence par celle de Narcissa. Je reste quelques secondes, tête posées sur la main et plume dans la bouche, à réfléchir comment débuter ma lettre puis je me mets de suite à l'écriture de cette dernière. Cinq minutes plus tard elle est terminée et je peux enfin répondre à Lucius. Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas d'hésitation, je sais tout de suite.

 _Cher Lucius,_

 _Je vais bien je vous remercie, et vous comment allez-vous? Ma rentrée c'est bien passé, même si j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir une nouvelle Weasley dans le château. Rassurez-moi, la fille, c'est la dernière de la porté hein? Je doute survivre à un autre Weasley. Sinon, oui j'aurais une question, qui je dois l'avoué, me chagrine un peu. Je m'interroge beaucoup sur les intentions de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom lors de la guerre **,** et bien que j'ai déjà posé la question au professeur Snape, j'aimerais connaître votre point de vue sur cet homme. Comment en est-il arrivé là? Qu'est-ce qui l'a motivé à faire tant de mort? J'espère que ma question n'est pas trop déplacée. _

_Mes amitiés, Harry._

 _Ps: je me suis permis de glisser une lettre pour Narcissa. Pourriez-vous lui faire passer de ma part s'il vous plais? Merci._

Ma lettre terminée, je la plie comme la précédente et la glisse dans mon sac, le temps de pouvoir l'envoyer. Pour le reste du cours, je sors un des livres de notre nouveau professeur de DCFM, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Narcissique-man. Les premiers chapitres sont une torture. Comment cet homme peut-il être aussi célèbre?

J'essaye de lire le second chapitre mais j'abandonne à la moitié. Il ne faut pas être intelligent pour se rendre compte que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait tout cela. Je ferme le livre et le range. Je toucherai ses livres que dans la nécessité absolue. Et franchement même le fait d'avoir encore un cours de DFCM après ne fera pas reprendre ma lecture. J'ai plus intéressant à lire: mon livre de potion. C'est ça ou m'endormir, alors on ne va pas tenter le diable. Le cours arrive enfin à son terme quoi que j'aurai préféré resté en histoire de la magie, histoire de continuer ma lecture .

Notre groupe se rend en cours de DFCM. Cette fois-ci encore, Mister Colgate nous raconte ses faux exploits. C'est vrai quoi, comment peut-on se retrouver à deux endroits différents à la fois? Voir même trois quand on l'écoute. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est la belette qui boit toute ses paroles, comme si elles étaient évangile. À vomir. Du coup je me demande à quoi sa sert de lire ses livres, vue qu'il nous les racontes en cours? Il nous en fait un résumé des plus complets, nous épargnant aucun détail qu'il juge intéressant. Un peu plus, et il nous lirait le livre, je devine sans mal qu'il ne le fait pas pour cause, pas assez théâtrale pour lui. J'ai dû me retenir plus d'une fois de rire, sous ses gestes et actions ridicules. Le professeur m'a d'ailleurs lancé plusieurs regards noirs, ce qui m'a laisser indifférent. Par contre celui de Théo un peu moins.

 **\- Une ombre en effet,** crache-t-il en chuchotant.

 **\- Désolé,** j'ai le bon sens de baisser la tête, **mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est un vrai comique ce gars.**

 **\- Peut-être oui, ou alors peut-être que ce n'est qu'une façade.** Grogne-t-il. **Je suis étonné que tu ne ressentes rien venant de lui. En général tu es le premier à voir quand quelque chose ne vas pas avec une personne.**

Là sa voix se fait interrogatrice. Je n'ai malheureusement pas la réponse. Je m'excuse tout de même auprès de lui et lui promet que je ferais des efforts, du moins essayer. Je sais qu'il ne me croit pas trop et il a raison. J'ai le pressentiment que je ne pourrais pas me retenir avec lui. Peu de temps après, le cours touche enfin à sa fin et je dois mettre cinq secondes à sortir de la salle. Je suis même dehors avant mes amis, chose assez rare en temps normal.

Je n'ai pas à les attendre longtemps vu qu'ils sont les premiers à sortir après moi. Tous affamé après cette longue matinée ennuyeuse, on se rend dans la grande salle afin de nous restaurer un peu. Je me fais, de nouveau, gronder et mettre en garde par mes deux amis les plus rabat-joie. Je cite, Théo et Drago. Je les écoute d'une oreille, un peu lassé de leurs récriminations. Sérieux, une fois ça suffit, j'ai compris. C'est donc légèrement irrité que je me rends en cours de potion. Je n'attends pas mes amis et m'installe dans les cachots, qui sont déjà ouvert, en saluant mon professeur d'un léger sourire. À la disposition des tables, je vois que ce cours se fera en binôme, bien je serais avec Blaise. Étant celui qui à le plus de lacune en potion, on a décidé de le mettre avec moi dans tous les cours en binôme. Histoire d'éviter les catastrophes. Une fois tout le monde installer, Snape intime le silence et donne le nom de la potion à faire. Il nous explique les phases les plus importantes et nous laisse la commencer. La potion en elle-même n'est pas compliquée, mais la faire avec Blaise la rend délicate à crée.

 **\- Non Blaise, les racines d'aubépine c'est pour la fin. Là c'est le jus des baies de l'Acokanthera qu'il faut mettre.**

 **\- Oups, bien vue Harry, heureusement que tu es là** , rigole mon ami basané, **je ne sais ce qu'il se serait passer sinon.**

 **\- C'est simple, la potion aurait explosé et tout le monde aurait gagné de nouveau attribut physique.**

Je vois mon ami blêmir et déglutir bruyamment.

 **\- Quel genre d'attribut?** Demande-t-il en bégayant.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas précisé, mais je doute que ce soit agréable. Alors concentres -toi s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Oui mon capitaine. Donc le jus de cette grosse baie c'est ça?**

J'acquiesce et je le surveille du coin de l'œil presser le fruit. Pendant ce temps je broie des pattes d'araignée en poudre. Le reste de la potion se passe bien, hormis quelque petite bêtise sans importance, si ce n'est d'empêcher la potion d'être parfaite. Tant pis, cette fois-ci je me contenterais d'une potion de qualité moindre. La potion prête je l'a met dans un flacon, où j'y note nos deux noms et la pose sur le bureau de Snape avant de retourner à ma place et de sortir le livre que m'a donné Lucius.

Je l'ai à peine ouvert que mon professeur se retrouve à coté de moi, ferme et lit discrètement le titre du livre, me regarde froidement et me dit d'une voix aussi chaude que son regard.

 **\- Vous serez prié de rester à la fin du cours monsieur Potter. J'aurais à vous parlez.**

Puis il retourne à son bureau d'un mouvement de la cape. Son ton froid me perturbe et me fait interroger. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pus faire? Je regarde ma potion, du moins le flacon sur son bureau. Elle un peu moins parfaite que d'habitude, mais ça c'est normal, je suis ne binôme avec Blaise, je veux bien faire des merveilles, mais les miracles ce n'est pas de mon niveau. Mais je doute que ce soit ça.

J'échange un regard avec mon ami basané, qui semble aussi surpris que moi. Je pousse donc un long soupire et reprend ma lecture. Du moins essaye. L'ordre de mon professeur me perturbant plus que je le pensais. Je referme donc mon livre que je range dans la foulée, et attends que le cours se termine en réfléchissant du mieux que je peux à la raison de cette convocation. La sonnerie ne se fait pas attendre, j'attends que tout le monde sorte pour me rendre devant le bureau de mon directeur de maison. J'attends une minute qu'il prenne la parole, mais n'ayant aucune réaction de sa part, je me lance.

 **\- Vous vouliez me parler Monsieur?** J'en veux à ma voix de se montrer si faible. Pas que j'ai honte, mais ça m'ennuie de lui montrer qu'il m'intimide.

 **\- Oui monsieur Potter,** il pose la plume qu'il avait en main et lève enfin la tête vers moi. **Pouvez-vous me dire où vous avez trouvé le livre que vous lisez en cours?**

Je ne peux retenir un frisson. Le fait qu'il me vouvoie en privé me perturbe, je n'ai plus l'habitude. Et puis ça me donne l'impression d'un froid entre nous. Je prends une respiration et lui répond le plus calmement possible.

 **\- C'est monsieur Malfoy qui me l'a donné à la fin des vacances. Il m'a dit que je le trouverais intéressant.**

 **\- Pardon?** Il lève un sourcil septique, **excusez-moi d'en douter monsieur Potter. Permettez-vous que j'envoie une missive à Lucius pour lui demander confirmation ? Car voyez-vous, c'est un exemplaire unique et je doute qu'il l'ait offert à un enfant, même si cette enfant c'est vous.**

Je retiens une exclamation outrée, si il y a bien une personne que je ne pensais pas capable de me traiter de menteur et de voleur, c'était lui. Je retiens des larmes de colère mélanger à de la trahison. Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, sors le livre et le pose brutalement sur le bureau de mon professeur.

 **\- Voilà monsieur, ce sera tout?** J'interroge de ma voix la plus froide. Ce qui semble surprendre Snape.

 **\- Oui... Harry.**

À cette phrase, je fais demi-tour et sors au plus vite du cachot des larmes plein les yeux.

 **A suivre**

 **Et voilà la première semaine est enfin terminé, deux mauvaises surprises pour notre petit "Ry préféré. Va-t-il survivre à un nouveau Weasley ? D'ailleurs comment voulez-vous notre Ginny ? Nous avons déjà notre idée, mais on est curieuse. Vous la voulez garce . Ou adorable ? En fonction de votre réponse on peut peut-être changer d'idée, peut-être ;)**

 **A dans un mois (on va essayer promis)**

 **Bisous**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à vous tous. Merci de nous retrouvez pour ce nouveau chapitre. On espère que pour cette fois, l'attente ne fut pas trop longue et qu'il va vous ravir autant que les autres.**

 **Pour les possibles fautes que vous pouvez voir on s'excuse, on a pris un beta et non on ne changera pas. On a eu du mal à trouver quelqu'un de confiance, on ne veux pas perdre encore du temps pour en trouver un autre. Merci de votre compréhension. Au pire si cela vous dérange trop, on vous force pas à nous lire. On sera triste de vous perdre pour ça, mais si vous ne parvenez pas à passer outre, on y peux rien.**

 **En tout cas on vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous les loulous.**

 **Réponse aux reviews**

Lana: Ben écoute, on comprend, mais on ne vas changer de style. On arrive pas à écrire à la troisième personne du singulier. Merci en tout cas d'avoir essayer de nous lire.

Clara: on est contente que les relations avec Lucius et Severus te plaise. Pour Lockart on hésite encore, on le découvrira peu de temps avant toi je suppose. Merci pour t'es encouragements et bonne lecture.

Aeriel: excuse nous pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison, mais pour le/la beta on en à déjà pris une. On peux pas faire mieux, si ce n'est en trouver une autre et... ce n'est pas envisageable. Après je trouve que tu es quand même dure car niveau faute, ce n'est pas si violent que ça, j'ai vue des fics bien pire que la notre. Merci quand même pour ton avis.

Serelya prongs: Merci pour notre fic, on est ravie que cela te plaise. Pour la suite, j'espère qu'on a fait assez vite. Et pour Ginny merci de ton vote et on espère que la notre sera à ton goût. ;)

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Aide:** _Pensée_ ** _– #Fourchelangue# –_ Parole**

Je me retiens de claquer la porte en sortant, même si l'envie me démange. Je prends une grande respiration, essaye de retenir mes larmes et rejoins mes amis qui, comme à leurs habitudes, m'attendent. Je les entends me poser des questions, mais je ne les écoute pas, trop occupé à comprendre la réaction de mon professeur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagi ainsi et surtout pourquoi il ne m'a pas cru. Je ne lui ai jamais donné l'occasion de douter de moi et ses accusations me font vraiment mal. Après tout, l'année dernière j'allais le voir quand il le fallait et cela même pour des choses que je n'étais pas censé savoir, quitte à me retrouver moi-même en retenu. Dire que je pensais enfin pouvoir faire confiance à un adulte, et bien c'est raté. Ils sont tous pareil. Bien sur je ne mets pas Lucius dans le panier. Je sais sans savoir pourquoi que lui, je pourrais toujours lui faire confiance quoi qu'il arrive. Perdu dans mes pensées, c'est tel un automate que je me dirige vers la bibliothèque, pose mes affaires à notre table habituelle, navigue dans les rayons afin de récupéré tout les livres nécessaire aux devoir puis, je m'assoie à ma place sous les yeux inquiets de mes amis.

 **\- Harry? Ça va?** M'interroge timidement Pansy en chuchotant. **Il s'est passé quoi avec le professeur Snape?**

Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à cacher mes émotions. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux cacher des choses à mes amis, mais çà pourrait me servir contre d'autres personnes peu recommandable et qui pourrait se servir de mon état de faiblesse à son avantage. Pendant un instant j'hésite à l'ignorer comme jusqu'à présent. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille pour le moment. Mais je sais que si je reste muet j'en aurais pour la journée.

 **\- Rien Pansy,** elle me lance un regard septique, **si je t'assure, juste une mésentente.**

 **\- Tu sors de la classe les larmes aux yeux, mais il s'est rien passé. Mais bien sûr,** me tanne ironiquement Théo. **Tu penses sincèrement qu'on va te croire Harry?**

 **\- Oui,** je le regarde dans les yeux, **parce que c'est vrai il ne s'est rien passé. Maintenant j'aimerais travailler tranquillement si ça ne vous dérange pas.**

Sur ces paroles, je sors mes affaires pour pouvoir faire mes devoirs, tout en essayant d'ignorer leur regard tantôt inquiet, tantôt désapprobateur. Chose assez difficile à faire. Heureusement que ma meilleure amie n'est pas avec nous en cet instant, car je crois qu'entre elle et Théo, j'aurai du m'expliquer sur le champ et cela peu importe les oreilles indiscrètes présente dans la pièce. Techniquement je ne leur ai pas menti, hormis une accusation de vol, il ne s'est rien passer. Malheureusement je sais que Théo ne me lâchera pas, et Pansy non plus. Je réprime un soupire et prends le premier livre en face de moi.

Potions, génial, je retiens une grimace. Je prend un parchemin, récupère les livres qui me seront utiles et me lance sur le devoir à contrecœur. En cet instant, j'hésite même à me rendre à nos cours privée de la semaine prochaine. Moins je vois le professeur Snape mieux je me porte. Mais je sais que si je n'y vais pas, ce serait me punir moi même. Une heure plus tard j'ai terminée le devoir, que je relis par simple habitude. J'enchaîne ensuite avec celui de métamorphose, qui lui, me prend que quinze petites minutes. Inutile de m'attarder dessus, quoi que je fasse, la prof me met une sale note. Ayant terminer mes devoirs, je regarde ma montre et m'aperçois qu'il nous reste encore une demi-heure avant le dîner. Je range mes affaires, ressors ma lettre pour Lucius et hésite un instant. _Dois-je lui dire pour le livre?_ J'hésite encore deux secondes puis, avant de changer d'idée, lui rajoute à la suite. Il serait capable de ne pas apprécier que je lui cache ce genre de chose.

 _Pss: Je voulais aussi vous dire, que le professeur Snape, m'a confisqué le livre de potion que vous m'aviez offert. Il a semblé croire que je vous l'avais subtilisé. Vous devriez recevoir une lettre de sa part normalement vous expliquant tout._

Je me relis, réfléchis si j'ai autre chose à rajouter, la replis et la range, puis je me dirige dans la section histoire de la bibliothèque. Pas que j'aime cette matière, mais je sais que je ne peu pas faire confiance au professeur pour réussir dans les examens. Je prends un livre de deuxième année au hasard, retourne m'asseoir à coté de Blaise et commence ma lecture. La sonnerie me sort de ma lecture vingt minutes plus tard, je me dirige vers Mme Pince pour emprunter le livre et une fois fait, je rejoins mes amis pour le repas. J'ai à peine mis un pied dans la grande salle que je sens le regard de notre professeur de potions sur moi. Je l'ignore du mieux que je peux et je m'installe derrière Blaise pour qu'il me cache un peu de son regard.

 **\- Le professeur Snape te fixe depuis qu'on est rentré dans la grande salle 'Ry,** lance nonchalamment Théo. **Mais il s'est rien passé.**

 **\- Écrase Théo, tu me gonfles.**

 **\- Je te gonfle? C'est toi qui nous mens mais je te gonfle? Tu nous avais dit plus de mensonge et tu fais quoi? Tu mens! Tu ne serais pas sortie les larmes aux yeux, j'aurais laissé coulé, mais malheureusement pour toi, tu es sorti les larmes au yeux. Alors excuse-moi de m'inquiéter,** me crache Théo au visage.

 **\- Désolé Théo mais...**

 **\- Reste sur ton désolé, si tu me sors un «mais il ne s'est rien passé» grande salle où pas je t'en fous une.**

J'acquiesce et ne dis plus rien. Je sais qu'il a raison, mais je n'ai pas envie de leurs en parler. Malheureusement, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de le dire à Théo ce soir, sinon il me lâchera pas. Toute à mon engueulade, je ne remarque pas Draco arriver légèrement en retard par rapport à nous. Le reste du repas se passe dans un silence quelque peu pesant, entrecoupé de quelque connerie de Blaise qui font des flop à chaque fois. Lasse de cette tension dû qu'a moi, je quitte la table pour envoyer ma lettre. Un peu de tranquillité me fera du bien. Je quitte la salle sans un mot et me dirige vers la volière. J'y retrouve ma douce Hedwige que je câline un instant avant de l'envoyer à Lucius. La voir représente toujours un instant de détente. Après une dernière caresse, je l'envoie avec ma missive. Je la suis des yeux, sans m'empêcher de trouver étrange d'échanger avec une personne autre que mes amis. Entendant du bruit dans les escaliers, je pousse un long soupire et me redresse.

 **\- Tu sais, je t'aurais tout raconté dans notre chambre.**

Théo sort de l'ombre des escaliers, puis se cale contre l'entrée pour m'empêcher de sortir. Comme si j'aurais essayer. Je retiens mes yeux qui non qu'une envie, se lever au ciel. À la place je me cale plus confortablement contre le mur.

 **\- Oui je sais,** dit-il, **mais j'ai préféré prendre les devants. Et puis là, je sais qu'on ne sera pas déranger.**

 **\- Tu sais ce n'est vraiment pas important.**

 **\- Ça c'est à moi d'en juger.** Il se cale de façon à me faire vraiment face. **Je t'écoute.**

Et je lui raconte tout, ce n'est pas long, il y a pas grand chose à dire, mais il m'écoute et m'observe comme le ferais un scientifique avec un nouveau spécimen à étudier. Ce qui me met mal à l'aise, je me retiens même de me dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Une fois terminé, j'attends qu'il analyse tout et me dise son ressenti. De toute manière je ne pourrais pas sortir tant qu'il l'aura pas fait.

 **\- Mouais il a vraiment agit comme un abruti. Et il ne t'a pas laisser t'expliquer?**

Je regarde mon meilleur ami choqué, c'est la première fois que je l'entend parler comme ça. Alors savoir qu'il parle d'un professeur, ça surprend encore plus. Je laisse coulé et répond.

 **\- Non, même pas un instant. C'est ce que je trouve le plus injuste. J'aurais bien pus plaider ma cause avant de partir, mais à quoi bon? Il ne m'aurait pas cru de toute façon. Pour lui, j'ai volé ce livre d'une valeur inestimable.**

 **\- Et tu en as parlé à Mr Malfoy?**

 **\- Oui je l'ai rajouté à ma lettre, que j'ai envoyé il y a un instant. Je verrais bien ce qu'il me dira.**

 **\- Il va en recevoir des lettres aujourd'hui notre chez Mr Malfoy, entre Dray, Snape et toi. Au moins il aura de la lecture.** Il rigole quelque seconde, puis redevient sérieux **. Par contre ce que je ne comprend pas c'est sa réaction** , il cale sa tête contre le mur, s'aidant du plafond pour réfléchir, **vraiment, ça me paraît trop excessif**. Puis il me regarde. **Je suis curieux de connaître la raison, surtout qu'il te connais, il sait que ce n'est pas ton genre. Bref ça me dépasse.**

Il se redresse et vient s'installer à coté de moi, les coudes sur la fenêtre à ma gauche. Je le pousse un peu et m'installe à coté de lui dans un silence confortable. Je le remercie intérieurement de m'avoir rejoins. Sa présence et le fait de lui avoir parler m'a apaisé. Je redoute cependant le cours de potion de demain. Surtout que c'est le premier de la journée.

 **\- Arrête de t'angoisser, tu verra ça se passera bien,** dit-il comme si il lisait dans mes pensées **, tu n'as qu'à faire comme d'habitude.**

 **\- Ouais,** je hausse les épaules, peu convaincu, **merci d'être venu.**

 **\- Tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix en même temps.**

 **\- C'est pas faux.**

Je lui fais un sourire et regarde l'heure, ça fait déjà une heure qu'on est là. Je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passé. J'en fais part à Théo et on descend retrouver nos amis.

 **\- Au fait,** me stop Théo alors que je m'apprêtais à donner le mot de passe, **oublie pas qu'il va falloir que tu en parles aux autres. Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie** , me coupe-t-il, **mais ils le vivent assez mal.**

 **\- Aaaah j'avais oublié ce détail** , je pose ma tête contre le mur grognant à ce fait. J'avais vraiment oublié. **Je suis obligé?**

 **\- Laisse moi réfléchir... oui.**

Je pousse un second grognement, lance le mot de passe et entre dans l'antre du diable.

 **POV de Lucius.**

En me réveillant aujourd'hui, allez savoir pourquoi, mais j'ai sentis que ça allais être une journée de merde, comme on dit chez les moldus. Déjà je me suis levé avec une humeur de dragon, le tout causé par une maudite migraine, venant de je ne sais où. N'ayant pas faim, je me fais servir mon café, bien noir et sans sucre, dans mon bureau. Comme à son habitude, il est envahit de courrier en tout genre. Je m'installe dans mon fauteuil, bois une gorgée, fusille des yeux ce maudit tas et entreprend de trier le tout. J'ai la surprise d'y découvrir une lettre de Severus, que je pose à l'écart et un peu plus loin une de mon fils. _Étrange, en général il attend le week-end pour m'écrire_. Je la pose sur celle de Severus et continu mon tris. Une vingtaine de lettre plus tard, je tombe sur la lettre que j'attendais le plus, celle d'Harry. Je m'attarde quelques secondes sur elle, me retenant de l'ouvrir immédiatement. Je la pose sur celle de mon fils et termine le triage un peu rapidement qu'au départ. Dix minutes plus tard je termine enfin.

 **\- J'ai cru ne jamais finir.** Je me retiens de pousser un grognement en me laissant allez contre le fauteuil, afin de boire une gorgé de mon énième café. **Une heure pour tout trier, quel perte de temps. Il faut vraiment que je pense à mettre un elfe sur cette tâche. Bon, voyons voir ce que me dis mes correspondants.**

Tout en me redressant j'hésite laquelle choisir. Je prends en main celle de mon compagnon, mais la repose histoire de garder le meilleur pour la fin. J'attrape celle de Severus que j'ouvre machinalement, les yeux toujours attirés par celle d'Harry. Je déplie la lettre et l'ouvre afin de la lire, mais celle de mon compagnon m'attire comme si elle clignotait en rouge vif. Je ferme deux secondes les yeux, tu peux résister, tu es un Malfoy, un Malfoy résiste à ce genre de chose aussi triviale. Et puis zut, je jette limite la lettre de Severus et lis celle de mon compagnon. Je suis tout d'abords surpris d'y trouver deux lettres, mais je remarque vite qu'il y en a une pour ma femme. J'appelle un elfe afin qu'il lui fasse parvenir sans délais, puis lis ma lettre. Tout en lisant les lignes, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

 **\- Il est mignon, il est revenu au vouvoiement, il faut que je corrige ça dans ma réponse.** Je continue ma lecture. **Il a fait QUOI?** Je perd mon sourire immédiatement. **J'espère que c'est une blague de Severus.**

Je pose la lettre d'Harry et prend celle de mon futur ex meilleur ami, je la lis d'une traite pestant contre cet imbécile.

 _Lucius,_

 _Je tenais à t'informer que j'ai retrouver Harry avec le livre «Potions, les plus dangereuse au plus bienfaitrice de Mikhaïl Glukhovsky», entre ses mains et à la vue de tous. Connaissant ton attachement à ce recueil. Je lui ai confisqué en attendant de pouvoir te le remettre entre les mains._

 _Mes amitiés_

 _S.S_

Le connaissant je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas été tendre avec mon Harry. Je me retiens d'aller le voir sur le champs, préférant demander des détails de l'entrevue à Harry, si mon fils ne m'a rien dis dans sa lettre. J'ouvre cette dernière sans attendre, histoire de découvrir son contenue,

 _Père,_

 _Comme demandé, je garde un œil sur Harry. C'est pour ça que je tenais à vous faire savoir que j'ai vue Harry sortir de la classe de parrain, les larmes au yeux et quelque peu énervé. Il ne m'a rien dit pour le moment, mais je vais tacher d'en savoir plus. J'ignore ce que parrain lui à dis, mais ça la retourné._

 _Je vous embrasse_

 _Draco._

Comme je le pensais son contenu ne m'éclaire pas plus, si ce n'est que Severus n'a vraiment pas été tendre. _Ne pas y aller Lus, ne pas y aller._ Je sors du parchemin vierge et une plume et entreprend de répondre à mon fils et à Harry. Severus s'en passera, je préfère lui parler de vive voix. Et puis çà le fera mariné un peu d'attendre ma réponse. J'envoie cependant un elfe récupérer le livre. Il est hors de questions que cet idiot en profite pour le lire, même si je pense qu'il a eu le temps d'en lire pas mal. Je commence par répondre à mon fils.

 _Fils,_

 _Je te remercie pour ta lettre, tu as bien fais de m'écrire. Pas besoin de t'occuper d'Harry je m'en charge, a moins que tu ai déjà des informations à me donner. Je suis preneur. Passe une bonne journée et fait la vie dur aux derniers Weasley, tu as ma bénédiction._

 _Je t'embrasse aussi_

 _Lucius._

Ça c'est fait, à présent celle d'Harry, elle risque d'être un peu plus compliqué.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Pour commencer ne me vouvoie pas s'il te plaît. Je pensais qu'on avait passé ce stade lors de ton séjour au manoir. Ensuite, je vais bien je te remercie, même si ta lettre ma quelque peu désappointé. Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur ton entrevue avec Severus je te pris? Ne lésine sur les détails, même si tu dois me raconter toute la conversation. Sinon, rassure toi, la petite Ginevra est la dernière de la porté. Pour ce qui est de tes questions sur le seigneur des ténèbres, nous en parlerons lors de tes vacances de Noël, au manoir. Nous serons plus tranquille._

 _Amicalement, Lucius._

 _Ps: Ezylryb attendra que tu ai répondu pour partir, je tiens à te prévenir qu'il n'es pas très patient._

Je scelle les lettres avant de les donner au dénommé Ezylryb pour qu'il les portes aux enfants. Vue l'heure, ils sont encore dans leurs dortoirs, tant mieux, ils seront plus au calme pour me répondre. Je m'apprête à me lancer sur les papiers important quand Cissa entre dans mon bureau.

 **\- Bonjour Lucius,** elle m'embrasse sur la joue. **Comment vas-tu ce matin?**

 **\- Bonjour Cissa, je vais bien et toi?**

 **\- Vraiment**? Elle pose, une fesse sur mon bureau. Chez d'autres femmes cela parait vulgaire, contrairement à chez elle, qui rend cette posture stylé. **Tu m'a l'air tendu.** Elle me lance un petit coup d'œil inquiet.

 **\- Oui, une mauvaise nouvelle, mais elle sera rapidement réglé. Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène dans mon bureau?**

 **\- La lettre d'Harry, tu aurais pus me l'apporter toi-même,** boude t-elle faussement.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger,** je lui fais un sourire contrit **, était-ce important?**

 **\- Non, il souhaitait juste me remercier pour le cours de sort que je leurs ai donné cet été. Il semblerait qu'il lui on été fort utile.**

 **\- Tant mieux, il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose pour sa baguette. Ça devient impossible.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord, je suis d'ailleurs surprise qu'il ai pris celle-là.** Elle secoue la tête dans une fausse exaspération. **Que te voulait-il?**

 **\- Me poser des questions sur le seigneur des ténèbres et me dire que Severus l'avait privé du livre que je lui ai offert.** Un pop discret retenti. **Le voilà qui revient d'ailleurs, merci Pimki, tu peux retourner à tes occupations.** Une fois l'elfe partie, je me concentre de nouveau sur Cissa. **J'aurais tellement aimé voir la tête de Severus quand il s'est fait réquisitionner le livre.** Cissa prend le livre dans un main et lit le titre.

 **\- «Potions, les plus dangereuse au plus bienfaitrice de Mikhaïl Glukhovsky», tu lui as donner ce livre? Je pensais que tu y tenais.** Murmure Cissa.

 **\- En effet, mais Harry est un vrai génie en Potions et il adore cette matière, je me suis dis qu'il irait entre de bonne mains.**

 **\- Vas-tu rendre visite à Severus?** Me demande-t-elle un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres.

 **\- Bien entendue,** je lui retourne le même sourire. **Mais pas tout de suite, je le laisse mariné un peu.**

 **\- Je compte sur toi pour tout me raconter.** Sur ces paroles elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Avant qu'elle referme la porte sur elle je lui dis.

 **\- Avec plaisir ma chère, avec plaisir.**

C'est de meilleure humeur que je me plonge dans mon travail. N'ayant qu'une envie, réprimander Severus. Je retiens un rire sadique jaillir de ma gorge. Je ne souhaiterais pas me retrouver à sa place. Au moment où je vais me replonger dans mes papiers, Cissa entre de nouveau dans mon bureau.

 **\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ma chère?** Je lui demande en haussant un sourcil.

 **\- Oui te parler de notre arrangement.** **Tu veux attendre encore un peu pour les papiers?**

Ah oui notre arrangement, je l'avais presque oublié celui la. Elle fait bien de me le rappeler, maintenant que j'ai trouver mon compagnon, il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de çà. Nous avons le temps, vue que notre mariage était juste un moyen d'échapper à un mariage arranger, avec des personnes qu'on ne voulait absolument pas. Narcissa étant ma meilleure amie à l'époque, elle l'es toujours d'ailleurs, et ayant toujours eu de l'affection pour elle, notre accord est venue naturellement. De plus, elle connaît mon statue de Veela, ce qui permet de nous séparer sans encombre. L'arrangement étant que si l'un de nous deux trouvait sa moitié, l'autre accepterais le divorce sans autre forme. Cissa ayant un compte personnelle bien fournis et un manoir en France. La question des bien financier n'est pas employer. Revenant à l'instant présent, je répond à mon épouse qui attendait patiemment.

 **\- Nous allons attendre encore un peu. Je viens à peine de trouver Harry et nous sommes encore au début de notre relation. Je gagne tout juste sa confiance et puis il est encore trop jeune pour envisager une union.** Puis j'enchaîne avant quelle ne reprenne la parole. **A moins que tu te sois trouvé un prétendant?**

 **\- Encore faudrait-il qu'il sache dans quoi il s'embarque.** Elle me lance un regard insistant. **Mais d'accord nous attendrons. Je n'ai, malheureusement, toujours pas trouver un homme digne de moi. Je désespére.** Dramatise-t-elle faussement, une main sur le front.

 **\- Je sais pour Harry, mais je ne sais pas comment le lui annoncer sans qu'il pense qu'il est obligé de quoi que ce soit.** Je soupire, il va falloir que je trouve comment lui en parler. **Et puis d'ici là, tu pourrais rencontrer ton âme sœur.**

 **\- Nous verrons bien.** Elle me sourit. **Allez, je te laisse travailler.**

Elle me fait un bise sur la joue et cette fois s'en va pour de bon. Je regarde un instant la porte fermer puis me remet au boulot. Ce n'est pas que mais je n'ai pu m'occuper que de trois lettres pour le moment et comment dire … Il me reste encore tout le reste. Je pousse un soupir dépité.

 **Fin du POV Lucius**

C'est sur des coups secs contre la vitre que je me réveille. Je pousse un grognement et me couvre la tête de la couverture, pour échapper à ce foutu bruit. Le réveil n'a pas sonné merde. Un hululement strident me force à me lever. Je me redresse en position assise et regarde mes amis qui comme part hasard, dorment encore. Il pourrait avoir une tempête que ça ne les réveilleraient pas. Je me décide enfin à regarder qui est le foutu volatile qui me réveil. Un sourire me mange immédiatement le visage quand je reconnais le foutu volatile. C'est celui le Lucius, je me lève le plus rapidement et discrètement possible pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Je suis bizarrement bien plus réveillé que trente secondes plus tôt. D'ailleurs comment les hiboux peuvent-ils passer par des fenêtres magique? Ça me dépasse. Le hiboux rentre en silence et plein de grâce, puis se pose sur mon bureau pour y déposer les lettres qu'il avait en charge. Je ferme la fenêtre, car il faut avouer sa caille, elle est peut-être magique, mais le vent est bien réel. Une fois fait, je me dirige vers le hiboux de Lucius, lui fait une caresse sur le haut de la tête et prend les lettres.

 **\- Tu as de la chance,** baille Draco, **en général il bouffe les doigts de toute les personnes qui ose lui toucher la tête. Même moi.**

 **\- Vraiment?** Je fais un sourire à Dray avant de le narguer, **je n'ai jamais eu ce problème.**

 **\- On voit qu'il y a du favoritisme,** grommelle t-il.

 **\- A peine réveiller et déjà de mauvaise humeur, on te refera pas Draco** , baille Blaise.

 **\- On t'as pas sonné le métis.** Grogne Draco en se levant. **Rendors toi qu'on soit épargné de ta bêtise.**

 **\- Désolée Blondie,** continue Blaise en s'assoyant, **je m'en voudrais de vous en privé.**

 **\- Commence pas Blaise** , je le réprimande ce qui le fait rire. **Il y a une lettre pour toi aussi Dray.**

 **\- Hum?** Il arrête de fusiller Blaise du regard et prend la lettre en mains, ce contentant de la fixer sans cherché à l'ouvrir. **Je répondrais après ma douche.** Il repose la lettre et disparaît dans la salle de bain.

 **\- À ton aise.**

Je prend ma lettre et me jette sur mon lit afin de lire la missive. Je ne peux retenir un petit rire à sa réprimande, j'ai intérêt à le tutoyer la prochaine fois ou il serait capable de débarquer au château pour me réprimander en fasse. Tiens c'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire. Ah? Snape ne lui à rien dit? Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le faire, même si je doute que la aussi, je n'aurais pas le choix. Je secoue la tête, _pourquoi suis-je envahis de personne autoritaire?_ L'information sur les Weasley me rassure, enfin une bonne nouvelle. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être impatient d'être au vacance de Noël. Juste quelque mois à attendre. Ma lecture terminé, j'entreprends de répondre à Lucius, prenant soin de n'oublier aucun détail. Je pose le point final que Dray sort de la salle de bain, je plie la lettre, attrape des vêtements propres et fonce me laver. Une fois propre, je prends deux secondes pour regarder mon dos. Je grimace légèrement sous les cicatrices encore visible. Il faut que je demande à Pansy de me remettre de cette crème miraculeuse.

Je sort de la pièce, range mon pyjama dans ma valise et donne ma lettre au hibou. Dray me donne la sienne et je l'attache également à la patte de Ezylryb. Je lui donne un peu de miam hibou et après une dernière caresse, je lui ouvre la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse rejoindre son propriétaire. Je prends ensuite mes affaires de cours et soupire. C'est vrai on commence, avec un cours de potion...

 **-** **Ça** **va bien se passer Harry.** Me dit Théo Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il vient tout juste de sortir de la salle de bain.

 **\- Théo a raison. Contente toi, de faire ta potion et d'ignorer superbement le professeur. Tu sais bien le faire avec la belette.** Me lance Blaise.

 **\- Je sais mais le cours va être long...** **C'est bien la première fois que je vais à un cours de potion à reculons.** Je déprime rien que d'y pensé.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, Snape va s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir réagit de cette manière.** Dit Draco de façon énigmatique.

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. Il se contente de me sourire étrangement puis prend la direction de notre salle commune. Il semblerait que je n'aurai pas plus d'information. Je hausse les épaules et sort à la suite de mes amis. On rejoint les filles dans la salle commune et direction la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné. Je vais faire la bise à ma meilleure amie et à ses amies. Luna se tourne vers moi et me dit de sa petite voix fluette.

 **\- Les joncheruines ont embrouillés son esprits, mais maintenant ils sont partit sa ira mieux.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles Luna?** Je lui demande. _Joncheruines? Qu'est-ce que c'est que çà?_

 **\- Des joncheruines, ils vous embrouille la tête et vous font faire ou dire des choses que vous ne pensez pas.** Elle me regarde intensément.

 **\- D'accord Luna.** Je lui souris comprenant toujours pas ou elle veux en venir. **Je m'en rappellerait.**

Je salue tout le monde et retourne à ma table, ignorant volontairement le regard de mon directeur de maison, qui ne cesse de me suivre du regard. D'un coté, je suis trop perdu dans mes pensées à comprendre ce que m'a dit Luna, que je n'y prête pas attention. En passant près de la table des Gryffons, j'entends à peine un «salut Harry» dit timidement de la part de la dernière des Weasley. Je m'assoies auprès de Pansy et me sert à manger. On discute tranquillement, toute tension envoler depuis que je leur ai parler hier. Je vois bien que les filles ont envie d'étriper notre directeur de maison mais bon ce n'est pas possible.

L'heure d'aller en cours arrive et on s'y rend le plus lentement possible. En attendant le début du cours, je discute avec amis et quand la porte s'ouvre j'entre, sans un regard pour mon professeur, dans la salle. Je m'assois à ma place habituelle, Blaise installé au bureau sur ma droite. Snape nous annonce la potion à réaliser seul cette fois-ci. Je m'attelle à la tache, commençant par préparer tout les ingrédients. Je vois bien que Snape tente quelque rapprochement, pour me montrer qu'il est désolé, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je me contente de l'ignorer à chaque fois. A la fin du cours, je pose ma fiole sur le bureau du professeur et celui me souris légèrement. Je lui répond d'un regard noir et retourne à ma place, sortant le livre d'histoire pour m'occuper le reste du cours. Je ne peux me retenir de revenir sur son sourire. Il s'attendait à quoi? Un sourire en retour? Quelque paroles d'encouragement? Des points gagner et j'allais lui pardonner? C'est mal me connaître. Je n'accorde pas facilement ma confiance aux adultes et lui il l'a perdu pour le moment. La sonnerie retentis et je retiens une exclamation de joie. C'est enfin la fin du cours, je range mes affaires et m'apprête à suivre mes amis quand la voix de Snape m'interrompt.

 **\- Mr Potter, j'aimerais vous parler 5 minutes.**

 **\- Désolé professeur mais je n'ai pas le temps.**

Mon ton est poli et sans émotion. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre je rejoint Dray qui m'attendait pour sortir de la classe. Je ne prête pas attention au regard de reproche du blond envers Snape. Une fois loin des cachot de m'étire de tout mon long avec un sourire. J'ai survécu à ce cours, finalement ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Maintenant, je suis tranquille jusqu'au prochain, qui n'est pas avant la semaine prochaine.

Le reste de la semaine se passe sans encombre, si on enlève le fait que j'ai fait perdre 20 points en métamorphose à cause d'un sort raté, et d'une heure de colle la semaine prochaine, avec mon professeur de DFCM. Malgré les avertissements de Théo, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire quand il a voulu nous apprendre un sort de défense, sort qui a seulement réussit à le rendre ridicule. Sérieusement vous aurez fait pareil. Je ne sais pas quel devait être le résultat, mais ça n'a rien donner de plus qu'un lancer de paillette rose fluo. Le pire, c'est que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir rigoler. Enfin je positive vue que c'était le dernier cours de cette première semaine de cours. Elle n'a pas été de tout repos, loin de là, mais elle est terminé. Maintenant, c'est devoir, repos et amusement.

 **Pov de Sev**

Enfin le week-end, je n'en pouvais plus de cette semaine. Ces deux derniers jours furent les plus long de toute ma vie. Je m'installe enfin dans mon fauteuil favoris à coté de ma cheminée, avec un verre de whisky dans la main. Je me cale contre le dossier et ferme les yeux, afin de profiter un maximum de ce calme bien venue. Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à en profiter correctement. Mon esprit vogue toujours vers Harry. Harry et son expression quand je l'ai accusé de vol. Harry et ses regards noirs et sa voix froide à chaque fois que je lui parle. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être revenu à l'année dernière et encore je crois que c'est pire. Il m'ignore le plus possible. Certes quand je lui adresse la parole, il me réponds poliment mais il n'y a aucune émotion. Il s'est complètement renfermer me concernant. Je soupire en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi con avec lui, surtout que je sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça. Mais quand je l'ai vue en possession de ce livre, j'ai vue rouge. Lucius m'a toujours interdit de le toucher, jamais je n'ai pus l'ouvrir et le voir dans les mains du gamin... j'ai vue rouge. Pourquoi lui à son si jeune age a pu l'avoir alors que moi maître des potions, par mon titre et ma profession, n'ai pas eu le droit de poser la main dessus une seule fois?

 **\- Le pire, c'est que Lucius me l'a récupéré à grande vitesse et avec un elfe. J'ai à peine pus le feuilleter**. Je pousse un soupire de frustration et bois une gorger de mon whisky.

Pourquoi me l'avoir repris si vite? Et ce par un elfe? Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse d'ailleurs. Je le sens mal. Je pensais que vu ma lettre j'aurai eu une réponse rapidement mais non, depuis mercredi silence radio de sa part. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je finis mon verre en une gorgée et je me fais surprendre par un pop sonore.

 **\- Monsieur le professeur Snape, monsieur? Monsieur maître Malfoy a un mot pour vous,** couine un elfe de maison répugnant. Je déteste ces créatures.

 **\- Fait voir.**

La créature me tend le court mot du bout des doigts. Mot que je lui arrache des mains dans un regard noir, ce qui fait couiner de peur la créature. Je n'ai pas que çà à faire. Une fois la créature mal à l'aise, j'ouvre le papier.

 _Puis-je?_

Quand je disais que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, je griffonne un oui et le donne à l'elfe. J'ai juste le temps de préparer un verre pour mon ami qu'il sort de ma cheminée.

 **\- Lucius comment vas-tu?**

 **\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs,** il lève la main pour refuser le verre que je lui tend, **non merci, je ne suis pas en visite de courtoisie.**

 **\- Vraiment?**

Je retiens de justesse un haussement de sourcils. Je crois qu'il n'appréciera pas trop. Je récolte un œil noir, qui arrive à me faire froid dans le dos, et il s'assoie dans mon siège avec la grâce inné des Malfoy. Je suis vraiment mal. Je ne sais même pas si je l'ai déjà vu dans cet état.

 **\- Oui vraiment. Assied-toi.** M'ordonne-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Je hausse finalement un sourcil sous cet ordre. Il semble oublier qu'il se trouve chez moi, mais j'obéis tout de même voulant vite en terminer. Et puis, si je ne le fais pas, je crois qu'un sort m'y contraindra. Posant le verre en face de lui, je m'assoie avec tout ma dignité.

 **\- Dit moi Severus,** susurre mon amis blond **, qui t'as permis d'accuser ainsi mon compagnon de vol à mon encontre? Je n'ai pas terminé,** me coupe-t-il en levant une main. **Le pire, c'est que tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Pour qui te prends-tu pour agir ainsi envers Harry?** Sa voix claque fortement dans mon salon **. Si il y a une personne qui aurais pus agir comme tu l'as fais, c'est moi. Et encore je n'aurais pas été aussi abrupte. As-tu au moins une petite idée de combien il l'a mal pris?**

 **\- J'ai...**

 **\- Non je ne pense pas,** claque Lucius de nouveau, ne me laissant pas m'exprimer. **Draco m'a dit qu'il est sorti de ton cours les larmes aux yeux. Les larmes aux yeux!** La voix de Lucius se fait polaire, il aurait eu moins de contrôle sur lui, il aurait crié ces mots. **J'espère sincèrement que tu as le bon sens de regretter tes paroles? Et de t'être excuser auprès de lui?**

 **\- Tu me prend pour qui? Je les ai regretté à l'instant même où je les ai dis,** dis-je à mon ami en grommelant, **cependant je n'ai pas réussi à m'excuser auprès d'Harry, il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.**

 **\- Oh tu regrettes, comme c'est touchant.** Se moque le blond.

 **\- Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi Lucius, bien sûr que je regrette. J'ai merdé comme un bleue et j'ai bêtement perdu sa confiance.**

 **\- Je prendrais le ton que je veux Severus, tu viens de blesser mon compagnon, et seul le fait que nous ne soyons pas lié et qu'il soit trop jeune, m'empêche de t'ensorceler comme il se doit.** Je frissonne sous la menace, connaissant le tempérament terrible des veelas. **J'espère que tu ne vas pas oser me dire tu es surpris d'avoir perdu sa confiance?**

 **\- Bien sur que non. N'importe qui l'aurais perdu avec Harry et pour moins que ça. Je ne sais juste pas comment la récupérer.**

 **\- Pour cela tu te débrouilles, ce serait que moi, je t'en empêcherais. Malheureusement Harry semble tenir à toi. Pourquoi? Je me le demande, tu ne le mérite pas. De plus il adore les potions, à tel point qu'il veux en faire son métier, c'est pourquoi je lui ai passé ce livre à la fin des vacances, j'ai même eu du mal à lui faire prendre. Et à mon plus grand regret, tu es le meilleurs dans ce domaine pour lui apprendre ce métier, je peux donc pas l'éloigner de toi.** Il se tait un instant, prend le verre que je lui ai servie et en bois une gorgée. **Cependant,** reprend-il en me tuant du regard **, blesse Harry ne serait-ce qu'une fois, une seule autre fois, et ami de longue date ou pas, je me retiendrais pas. Tellement, qu'une punition du seigneur des ténèbres passera pour une journée au spa à coté de moi, me suis-je bien fais comprendre?**

 **\- Parfaitement, tu n'aurais pas pus être plus clair,** je grimace sous le ton de la menace.

 **\- Parfait,** il se lève avec grâce, laissant son verre à peine entamé sur la table basse **, je ne te souhaite pas une bonne journée.**

Il jette une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre de ma cheminée et plonge dedans une fois les flammes vertes présente. Un manoir Malfoy plus tard, il est parti. Je m'affale dans mon siège en poussant un soupire, qui relâche toute la tension de mon corps. Passant une main sur mon visage, je n'arrive pas à savoir si ça c'est bien passé ou pas.

 **\- Je l'ai échappé belle.** je pousse un long soupir. **Enfin je crois. Ça aurais pus être pire.**

Je prend le verre de mon ami blond, et le termine cul sec. A présent, me reste l'épreuve Harry, et la ça va être du boulot surtout si il ne me laisse pas lui parler. Je devrais peut-être tenter une approche par ses amis. Je me ressert un verre que j'approche de mes lèvres quand un bout de la conversation fait tilt dans ma tête. Je me redresse d'un coup.

 **\- SON QUOI?**

 **Fin POV Severus.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ce matin, je me lève avec un mauvais pressentiment. Je sens que çà ne vas pas être ma journée. C'est pour cela que quand Théo tente de me sortir du lit, je grogne. Cependant, il ne veut rien entendre et me sort de force de mon lit.

 **\- Allez Harry, si tu ne te bouges pas on va être en retard.**

 **\- D'accord, d'accord je me lève...**

Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et part me préparer à reculons. Une fois prêt, je rejoins les autres et on va manger. Pendant le petit déjeuné, les hiboux font leur show en distribuant le courrier. J'en reçoit deux. Une de mon professeur de potion me disant que notre premier cours privée aura lieux le samedi, merveilleux. Normalement, il me l'aurait dit de vive voix, mais comme je l'évite au possible, il n'a pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour me prévenir. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais y allez. Je n'ai pas envie de me privée de potions juste à cause de Snape et comme c'est le seul professeur doué dans cette matière, je crois que je n'aurai pas le choix. Je me contenterait juste de la relation prof/élève en plus glacial. Rien que de penser à ce cours, me fatigue d'avance. Je range la lettre de mon directeur de maison dans mon sac sans un regard pour lui. Il aura qu'à gamberger pour savoir si je comptes venir ou pas.

La seconde lettre et celle de Dumbledore. Double merveilleux, quand je disais que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment? A peine commencer et deux lettres de deux personnes redouté. Enfin, presque. Je pousse un soupire et ouvre la lettre. Je suis convoqué vendredi soir après mon dernier cours. Je suis sur que je suis le seul à en recevoir et à être convoquer dans son bureau. Il va encore me demander si ma rentrée s'est bien passé et bla bla bla. Purée, je vais encore ressortir avec un mal de tête de tout les diables. Bon... de toute façon , je ne pourrai pas y échapper. Par contre, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle pour l'heure de colle avec Lockart.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry?** Me demande Daphné. Je lui passe la lettre de Dumby.

 **\- Encore une convocation du grand manitou.** Fit-elle blasé. La lettre fait le tour de mon groupe d'ami.

 **\- Il n'a pas encore compris qu'il obtiendra rien de toi?** Lance Blaise. Théo lui grimace. Il sait ce qui va se passer avec ce rendez-vous.

 **\- Il faut croire que non et même si je lui dit clairement, je suis pas sur qu'il comprenne.**

 **\- Tu devrais peut-être en faire part à Snape.** Se risque à dire Pansy. Je lui lance un regard noir. **Ok ok j'ai rien dit.** Marmonne Pansy.

Je retourne à mon repas et range la lettre du vieux citronné, que me tend Dray, dans mon sac. Je me lève ensuite, direction histoire de la magie. C'est une torture que de nous faire débuter une journée par ce cours. A peine réveiller et hop, va t'endormir avec mister soporifique. Une sieste plus tard, on se dirige pour le pire cours de l'année, DCFM. C'est fou comment, d'une année à une autre, un cours peu passer de passionnant à emmerdant. Arrivée devant la classe, on entre et on s'installe au fond comme à chaque fois. Peu de temps après, les lions font également leur entrée dans un fracas assourdissant. Lockart fait son apparition quelques seconde plus tard, dans un grand geste qui ce veux théâtrale, sur son balcon. _Si seulement il pouvait tomber_ … Mes prières ne sont cependant pas entendu. _Dommage._

 **\- Aujourd'hui,** dit-il tout en dent, **je vais vous donner un devoir histoire de savoir si vous avez bien retenu mes cours jusqu'ici. Bien entendu, le fait d'avoir lu mes livres, devrais vous grandement vous aidez à répondre.**

D'un coup de baguette, il distribue les copies. Par un miracle, elles arrivent à destination sans catastrophe. Je prend mon parchemin et lit les questions et soupire de dépit. Je vais encore me taper une sale note. Je crois qu'il va falloir se servir de notre groupe d'étude pour avancer nous même le programme, parce que là, si il y a une attaque et on est dans la merde. Je soupire une nouvelle fois et me met au travail. A la moitié de l'heure, Lockart se balade dans les rangs, félicitant et aidant la belette et ses sbires. Quant il arrive à notre niveau, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Des regards désapprobateur face à nos copies plus ou moins vide. Il s'arrête à mon niveau et regarde ma copie.

 **\- Et bien Mr Potter si vous écoutiez mon cours, autant que passer de temps à ricaner pendant celui-ci, votre copie ne serait pas aussi vide.** Je lui adresse un regard noir. **Mais bon je sais que la célébrité est parfois un lourd fardeau.** Il m'adresse un sourire digne des magasines

Je me retiens de vomir et surtout de lui dire ma façon de penser. Il peux se la fourrer où je pense ma célébrité. Weasley me regarde avec un sourire triomphant. Il ne devrait pas trop la ramener lui. Il ne fait pas autant le fier dans les autres cours.

 **\- Ah oui et vous ferez votre retenu demain soir, avec moi à 21h.**

Sur ces paroles, il retourne à son bureau, dans une démarche qui se veux gracieuse. Super, maintenant, tout le monde est courant de mon heure de colle de demain. Enfin, je m'en fou personnellement çà me fait une belle jambe. Je me remets à mon devoir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je n'ai pas mis plus de choses et quand la fin du cours arrive, je range mes affaires, pose ma copie sur le bureau de Lockart et sort de la salle. La journée commence vraiment bien...

Une fois que mes amis m'ont rejoint, on se rend à la grande salle pour manger avant le cours de potions. Ce dernier se passe comme à son habitude depuis ma confrontation avec Snape. Comme c'est le dernier cours de la journée avant l'astronomie, notre groupe se rend à la bibliothèque où Mione et les autres nous rejoignent peu de temps après. Luna nous rejoint également et s'assoit à coté de Dray, sous son regard surpris, comme si c'était sa place. Étrange. On commence à faire nos devoirs en s'aidant les uns des autres. Dix minutes plus tard Neville s'approche de nous, un peu intimider.

 **\- Euh, excusez moi,** bafouille-t-il quand tout nos regards se fige sur lui. **Je... je peux vous rejoindre?**

 **\- Bien sûr, installe toi,** répond pour nous Draco à la surprise de tout le monde.

Il s'installe à coté de Jessica qui lui fait un grand sourire. Ce qui à le don de le détendre. Rapidement tout le monde se replonge dans leur devoir. Profitant d'avoir terminer un devoir, j'observe mes amis quelque seconde. Je regarde avec amusement Dray, qui est entrain d'expliquer patiemment à Luna certain point du devoir de métamorphose. On dirait un grand frère qui s'occupe de sa petite sœur. Trop mignon. Je réprime un sourire qui me vendrait. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il sache que j'ai pensé cela sans perdre ma tête. Amusé, je me plonge sur mon devoir de sortilèges.

 **\- Bonjour, est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous?**

Je lève les yeux de mon livre de sortilèges pour regarder qui nous as poser la question. Weasley fille. Génial. Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut celle-là? Je me retiens de regarder autour de nous pour savoir où est son frère. Je l'observe un instant aussi expressif qu'une porte. Elle tient son sac près d'elle et se mort légèrement la lèvre inférieur. De nervosité? Aller savoir. Tout le monde pose son regard sur moi attendant une réaction de ma part. Ils attendent quoi? Mon autorisation? Un regard appuyer de Daphné me fait comprendre que oui.

 **\- Comme tu veux, la bibliothèque est à tout le monde et notre nom n'est pas inscrit sur cette table.** Bien que d'autre table soit libre, chose que je me retiens de dire.

Mione me donne un léger coup de pied sous la table et je lui lance un regard noir. Je ne dis que la vérité. Elle s'installe où elle veut. De préférence, le plus loin de moi mais pour le moment, elle ne m'a rien fait, je ne peux pas trop la virée. Ma meilleure amie prend les choses en mains.

 **\- I** ** **l reste une place ici** , tu peux te mettre là si tu veux.** Lui dit-elle en lui indiquant une place a coté de Jason, qui semble tout sauf enchanté d'avoir la rouquine à coté de lui.

 **\- Merci Hermione.** Elle lui adresse un sourire.

Hermione? Depuis quand elle appelle ma meilleure amie par son prénom elle. Mione va avoir des trucs à me dire après. Pendant quelques secondes, un silence pesant se fait autour de la table de travail, puis suite à une parole de Luna, tout le monde se remet à ses devoirs. Cependant, on sent bien que l'ambiance n'est plus la même. La fille Weasley n'arrête pas de demander de l'aide à Mione, mais je sens qu'elle aurait aimé me les poser à moi, comme le prouve tout ses petits regards dans ma direction. Il ne faut pas que je me retrouve à coté d'elle la prochaine fois. Si prochaine fois y as.

Il est enfin temps pour nous d'aller poser nos affaires avant le dîner. On se sépare à la sortie de la bibliothèque et la dernière des Weasley me lance un «à la prochaine Harry» tout mielleux avant de partir en sautillant. Un frisson d'horreur me remonte le long du dos.

 **\- Et bien Ry, on dirait que tu as la côte auprès de la sœur de la belette.** Ricane Blaise

 **\- Raaah la ferme Blaise.** **Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons d'horreur.** Je me frotte d'ailleurs les bras à ses mots

 **\- Allez tu ne te verrais pas avec elle? Je suis sur que son frère serait heureux de t'avoir dans sa famille.**

Je le regarde avec horreur comme si une seconde tête lui était poussé à l'instant même. Alors déjà ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse vraiment, mais vraiment pas et même si je réfléchis à çà, je ne me vois avec personne et étrangement pas avec un fille, encore moins rousse et qui porte le nom de Weasley. On arrive dans nos dortoirs, je range mes affaires de cours pendant que Blaise s'écroule de rire sur son lit.

 **\- Tu verrais ta tête microbe.** Me dit Blaise entre deux fou rire.

 **\- J'avoue que çà valait le coup d'œil.** Dit Théo avec un sourire amusé.

 **\- Ah non pas toi aussi!** Je boude.

 **\- Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo sous la main.** Ajoute-t-il nonchalamment.

 **\- Théo!** Dis-je indigné.

 **\- Oui?** Il me lance un sourire des plus innocent.

J'allais lui répondre quand les filles entre dans la chambre et nous entraîne de force en dehors de celle-ci pour aller manger. Blaise arrive à se ressaisir pour nous suivre mais raconte tout aux filles, qui se mettent à rigoler à leurs tours. Je me sens tout seul tout un coup, même si Dray ne dit rien dans son coin, bien que son regard soit .

 **\- Tu pourrais me soutenir Dray...**

 **\- Désolé mais...** Je lui lance un regard plein d'espoir **… non**. Regard noir de ma part. **Me regarde pas comme çà. Et puis pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec toi. Et pas uniquement parce que c'est une Weasley.**

Je vais pour lui demander ce qu'il veut dire par là, quand on arrive dans la grande salle. Ok je n'ai aucune envie d'être si proches avec un Weasley mais à part çà et son comportement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien faire qu'elle n'a aucune chance? Je laisse tomber le sujet vu qu'en fin de compte, je m'en moque.

Le soir on passe une petite soirée tranquille, je me fais battre au échec une fois n'est pas coutume, puis je laisse ma place préférant lire tranquillement la tête posé sur les jambes de Daphnée. De temps en temps, d'autre membres de notre maison nous rejoignent mais la plupart laisse notre groupe en paix. D'ailleurs Flint s'approche de nous et nous donne la date des sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de cette année. Je peux voir que Blaise et Pansy sont en grande conversation concernant la nouvelle. Je souris devant leurs air animé. Eux qui n'ont qu'une envie faire partit de l'équipe, c'est une chance d'y parvenir.

Quand c'est l'heure, on se rend au court d'astronomie qui est aussi long que celui d'histoire de la magie. Quand le cours est fini, on retourne à notre dortoir en mode zombie et on se couche rapidement. S'endormant sur le coup.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Je regarde la porte devant moi. Je suis arrivé un peu en avance mais je n'ai toujours pas frappé. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme puis frappe à la porte avec réticence. Un entrée se fait entendre et j'entre à reculons.

 **\- Ah Mr Potter.** S'exclame Mister Colgate. **A l'heure c'est bien c'est bien!**

 **\- Bonsoir professeur.**

 **\- Installez-vous.** Il indique un fauteuil en face de lui. Des que mes fesses touche le tissus immonde de la chose appeler fauteuil, il se lève, pose une pile de livre devant moi et je me retiens de grimacer en les reconnaissant. **Pour cette retenue, vous allez profiter pour rattraper votre retard sur mes ouvrages. Je comptes bien sur que vous en lisiez un maximum.**

 **\- Bien Monsieur.**

Lockart retourne à sa place et continue ce qu'il faisait, signer des autographes à ce que je peux voir. Je reporte mon intention sur la pile et prends le premier de la pile et commence à lire. J'enchaîne les livres comme je peux, manquant de m'endormir deux trois fois, quand j'entends une voix. Je lève la tête vers le bruit et fronce les sourcils. J'ai l'impression de reconnaître le langage.

 **\- Un problème Mr Potter?** Demande Colgate.

 **\- Non Monsieur.**

Je retourne à ma lecture sous son regard inquisiteur. Après un temps qui semble interminable pour moi, mon ventre se met à grogner. Il fait tellement de bruit que Lockart me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

 **\- Désolé professeur.** Je marmonne quelque peu gêné.

 **\- Oh ce n'est rien Harry.** Dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, puis il regarde l'heure. **Non d'un dragon que le temps passe vite. Sa ira pour cette retenue tu peux y aller.**

 **\- Merci Monsieur,** je me lève sans attendre. **Au revoir Monsieur.**

Je sors de la salle de cours aussi vite que possible, sans que ça paraisse trop empresser et me dirige vers ma salle commune. Vu l'heure sa ne sert plus à rien de me rendre dans la grande salle maintenant. En marchant, je pose le pied dans une flaque d'eau. Je fronce les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?_ J'en suis à chercher l'origine de la flaque quand j'entends de nouveau la voix. _**# Tuer …. Manger …. Si longtemps#**_. Je l'a suis un moment et reconnaît le fourchelangue. Un serpent? Qu'est-ce que fait un serpent dans les murs? J'allais poser directement la question à la bestiole, quand mon regard se pose sur le mur en face de moi. Je retiens un hoquet d'horreur, Miss teigne était pendu par la queue sous une énorme inscription écrite en rouge sur le mur:

 _LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.  
ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE_

 _On dirait du sang._ Rusard arrive peu de temps après et découvre son animal. Il tourne son regard sur moi, mais ne dit rien avant l'arriver des professeur et des élèves, qui leurs repas terminé, ce rendaient dans leur dortoir. Heureusement pour moi, Rusard me connaît et m'apprécie. Il sait très bien que jamais je n'aurai toucher à Miss Teigne.

 **\- Monsieur Potter,** susurre Dumbledore après avoir contemplé la scène, **je ne suis pas surpris de vous trouver sur le lieu du crime.** Je retiens de lever un sourcils en sa direction.

 **\- Qui vous dis que c'est moi professeur?** Je demande froidement. **Cela aurait pus être n'importe qui d'autre.**

 **\- Sauf** , intervient la vielle chatte qui apparue comme par magie à côté du vieux citronné, **que hormis tout les autres élèves, vous étiez absent lors du repas ce soir monsieur Potter.**

 **\- J'étais en retenue avec le professeur Lockart, lui ainsi que tout les secondes années de Gryffondor pourrait vous le confirmer professeur. Voilà la raison de mon absence.** J'ai autre chose à faire que me balader dans les couloirs à cet heure là et seul en plus.

 **\- Rien ne dis que vous ayez fait ça après. Après tout, nous ne savons pas à quel heure vous êtes sortie de la classe.**

Je regarde le professeur Lockart qui ne dis rien, alors qu'il sait très bien que je l'ai quitter il y a juste dix minutes. Mais son sourire me montre qu'il s'amuse surtout de la situation, me voir dans les ennuis semble lui plaire. Génial encore un professeur à la solde du vieux citronné. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a promis cet fois? Un nouveau livre faisant de lui le vrai héros cette fois? J'allais répondre quand je suis pris de vitesse par une personne à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

 **\- Il était avec moi quand on est tombé sur ma chatte et...ça,** dis Rusard la voix tremblante en montrant le texte sur le mur d'un geste de la main. **Je l'ai trouvé sortant du bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme on allait dans la même direction, on a fait la route ensemble. Il n'a pas pus commettre ce méfait en même temps.**

L'intervention de Rusard ne semble pas plaire à Dumby. En tout cas moi, j'en suis ravi et je comptes allez le remercier des que j'en aurai l'occasion. Il devait s'attendre à ce que ce dernier m'accuse sur le champs. _Et non vieux fou, je n'ai jamais dénigrer Rusard comparé à d'autre._ Je retiens un regard méprisant et le voie serrer des dents. J'imagine sans mal ses méninges travailler à toute vitesse derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il se tourne finalement vers Lockart. Je remarque que mon directeur de maison ne m'a pas lâché du regard. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?_ Au pire si il veut intervenir, il n'a qu'à le faire pas besoin d'attendre mon autorisation. Je le regarde froidement et me concentre de nouveau sur le vieux fou et colgate.

 **\- Pouvez-vous collaboré ces dire Gilderoy?** Demande mielleusement le citronné à Colgate.

 **\- N'ayant pas accompagné Mr Potter à la porte, malheureusement non. Mais il est vrai que j'ai du le lâcher il y a une vingtaine de minutes.** Il fait un geste de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche. Je me retiens de taper du pied à ses paroles. **Le temps passe tellement vite dans c'est moment-là. Il se peut que je l'ai libéré il y a plus de temps que ça.** Mais bien sur … Monsieur était surtout retourné à ses innombrables signatures super méga importante.

 **\- Malgré tout le respect que je vous doit monsieur,** coupe Rusard, **ça ne fait que dix minutes que Mr Potter a quitté votre bureau. Je doute que vous n'ayez pas remarquer un élève sortant de votre classe, surtout que votre bureau se trouve juste en face de votre porte.**

 **\- Il se peux que je me trompe oui** , grimace-t-il dans le même geste de la main. **Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Si ce n'est pas lui, qui cela peux être?**

 **\- C'est une question très pertinente.** Susurre Dumbledore. **Le temps d'en savoir plus et de trouver le responsable, vous êtes tous convié à vous déplacer en groupe jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Surtout vous les nées moldus. Vous serez sans doute les premières cible.**

 **\- Pourquoi les nées moldu professeur?** Demande un Pouffsoufle. **Pourquoi pas tout le monde ?**

 **\- Car si je me trompe pas la personne qui à écrit ces mots doit être l'héritier de Serpentard. Tout le monde sait à quel point il avait horreur de tout sorcier n'ayant pas le sang pur.**

 **\- Mais... mais... c'est dangereux,** bafouille un Serdaigle. **Vous ne pouvez pas nous garder ici si on est en danger.**

 **\- Vous ne risquez rien Mr Dayau, ni aucun autre que vous. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sur au monde.** Mouais. J'ai de sérieux doute là-dessus.

 **\- Mais vous venez de dire de nous déplacer en groupe, surtout...**

 **\- Simple précaution, au cas ou un petit garnement voudrait en profiter pour faire des farces, rien de plus ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez.** Il claque ses mains entre elle pour sortir tout le monde de la torpeur crée par tout ça. **Tout le monde se rend dans leur dortoirs. Il vous faut être en forme pour demain.**

Alors que tout le monde ce met en marche, je suis rejoins par mes amis, qui m'entraîne loin de la scène sous le regard meurtrier de Dumbledore et celui insistant de Snape. Je l'entends dire à Rusard, qui s'inquiétait pour sa chatte, qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Qu'elle était morte. C'est sous le cris de détresse de notre concierge qu'on tourne au premier couloir. On reste un moment, abruti par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

 **\- À quoi joue le directeur?** Chuchote Pansy, posant tout haut ce que tout le monde se demandait. **Pourquoi il a dit ça. «déplacez-vous en groupe, surtout vous les nées moldus. Vous serez les premières cible».** Elle se tait un instant **. Mais c'est un vrai malade. Il veux crée une panique général ou quoi?** Je suis bien d'accord avec elle sur ce coup-là.

 **\- C'est peut-être le cas,** commente Draco. **Le tout est de savoir pourquoi. Surtout que tout les née-moldus et même sang pur, vont tout raconter à leurs parents. C'est complètement stupide,** termine-t-il en secouant la tête.

 **\- Mouais. Je ne suis pas certain de tout ça.**

 **\- Certain de quoi Harry,** me demande doucement Théo.

 **\- Que les parents soit mis au courant.**

 **\- Parce que tu pense sincèrement qu'aucun élève vas demander à ses parents de le retirer du château sous la peur, se** moque Daphné.

 **\- Bien sûr que si qu'il va y en avoir,** je lui lance un regard noir pour le ton utilisé, **mais tu pense vraiment que le vieux fou, va laisser faire ça? Ce serait se tirer une balle dans le pied.**

 **\- Une quoi?** Demande Blaise perplexe ne connaissant pas l'expression.

 **\- Un truc moldu, en gros c'est comme si il se jetait un sort offensif lui même. C'est complètement con.**

 **\- Aaaah**. S'exclame Blaise, **en effet ce serait stupide. Mais pourquoi l'avoir fait?**

 **\- Ça c'est la question à milles gallions.**

On arrive dans notre salle commune et allons nous coucher sous les ordres des préfets. Une fois dans notre chambre et tout le monde endormis, j'entends Théo se lever et s'asseoir sur mon lit.

 **\- 'Ry? C** huchote-t-il.

 **\- Vas-y installe toi,** dis-je en retirant la couverture pour qu'il s'installe au chaud.

On est pas encore en hivers, mais les cachots sont déjà froid. Il entre sous les couvertures qu'il referme sans attendre, avant de se caler contre la tête de lit, un oreiller dans le dos pour plus de confort. J'allume une bougie le temps qu'il s'emmitoufle dans les couvertures puis je ferme les rideaux de mon lit pour ne pas gêner les autres déjà endormit. Une fois fait, il reprend.

 **\- Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que Dumbledore voulait que tu sois accusé de tout. Enfin, ce n'est pas une impression, plus une certitude.** Il se tait un instant. **Je me demande pourquoi il t'en veux à ce point-là.**

 **\- Tu as vue toi aussi ? Il voulait vraiment tout me mettre sur le dos. Sans l'intervention de Rusard j'aurais eu de gros ennuis, même si je suis innocent. Si seulement je savais ce qu'il me reproche, ça me faciliterais la vie crois moi.** Je le regarde fatigué du jeux que s'amuse à jouer Dumbledore.

 **\- Ouais, surtout que tu as une convocation demain soir. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'accompagner, même si ça ne changerais pas grand chose. Enfin passons** , marmonne-t-il. **Comment s'est passé ta colle? Parce qu'avec tout ça, on en a pas parlé.**

 **\- Bien, même si elle a été longue et ennuyeuse. J'ai eu pour devoir de lire tout ses livres. Heureusement il m'a fait arrêté à trois. Sinon j'y serais encore crois moi**.

 **\- Ah...** il grimace sous la punition. **Ça reste une vrai torture quand même.**

 **\- Oh que oui.**

Je grimace à mon tour avant de rigoler doucement sous sa mimique, il me suit rapidement et une fois calmé, il me raconte le dîner. Un des jumeaux à fait plonger le visage de la belette dans son assiette de pâte à la tomate. Quand il a redressé la tête, il lui a dit que ça lui allait beaucoup mieux que son visage habituel et qu'il devrait adopté le genre. Je me retiens d'exploser de rire devant la scène d'écrite et je regrette de ne pas avoir été présent pour voir ça. J'aurais eu de quoi le charrier pendant un moment. Ça me rappel que je n'ai toujours pas vue Peeves depuis notre arriver.

 **\- Bon,** grogne Théo, **maintenant il faut que je sorte de cette chaleur bénite pour retrouver le froid du dortoir, puis de mon lit.** Il se tourne vers moi et dit d'une voix dramatique. **Souhaite moi bonne chance 'Ry, j'en aurait besoin.**

 **\- Bonne chance Théo,** je rigole avant de prendre un air préoccupé. **Fait moi signe quand tu aura retrouvé ton lit, que je puisse dormir en paix de te savoir sain est sauf.**

 **\- Promis**. Il me regarde avec un sérieux intense et sort un pied du lit pour le rentrer dans un cri virile. **Sérieux sa cailleuh.** **Bon quand il faut y aller**. Il prend une grande respiration et attrape le haut de ma couette.

 **\- Tu peux reste dormir ici si tu veux,** je lui propose d'une voix douce le coupant dans son élan. **Le lit est assez grand pour nous deux.**

 **\- C'est gentil 'Ry mais...**

 **\- Ça me gène pas,** je lève les yeux au ciel, **et puis tu veux vraiment allez dans ton lit aussi froid que la mort?** Je lui fais un sourire innocent. **Si c'est le cas, je t'en pris. Mais la proposition ne sera plus valable une fois le lit quitté. Réfléchis bien.**

Je vois ses méninges travailler à toute vitesse, pesant le pour et le contre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il le fait tant hésité, mais au bout d'une minute interminable, il s'installe confortablement dans mon lit.

 **\- Bon, je reste. Tu m'a convaincue avec ton histoire de lit aussi froid que la mort. Dormir avec un cadavre ne m'enchante pas.**

 **\- Tait toi, on dirait Blaise qui cherche à se trouver une excuse,** je lui fais un clin d'œil et rigole sous sa bouille boudeuse. **Bonne nuit Théo.**

 **\- Bonne nuit Harry** , marmonne-t-il d'une voix boudeuse. Ce qui me fait légèrement rire. **Et cesse de te moquer de moi.**

 **\- Sinon quoi**? Je demande amusé.

 **\- Tu verra,** il me fait un sourire sadique avant de se retourner sur le coté, me montrant son dos.

Je dis plus rien, peu sûr de vouloir vraiment savoir ce qu'il me fera si je continue à me moquer. Je le regarde suspicieusement, me demandant si finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée que de l'invité à dormir dans mon lit.

 **\- Tu la souffles cette bougie oui,** grogne Théo.

Il a beau avoir une bouille d'amour quand il se lève, c'est un vrai monstre quand il s'endort. Préférant me taire, je souffle la bougie avec un sourire et me couche confortablement afin de rejoindre Morphée qui m'appelle depuis trop longtemps.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Nous arrivons au cours de métamorphose, le dernier de la semaine heureusement. J'en suis à essayer de transformer une épingle à nourrice en rat quand un Serdaigle lève la main. Seule la voix de la vieille chouette me fait lever les yeux de mon exercice.

 **\- Oui Mlle Oswald?** Claque la voix de la prof nous faisans tous regarder dans sa direction

 **\- Est-ce que...** Elle respire un bon coup. **Vous pouvez nous parler de la chambre des secrets s'il vous plaît.** Demande-t-elle timidement sous le regard sévère de McGonnagal.

 **\- Mlle Oswald nous sommes dans un cours de métamorphose ici, pas de défense contre les forces du mal.** Elle fait claquer sa langue sur son palais. **Maintenant, retournez à vos exercices et je ne veux plus entendre parler de l'incident d'hier.**

Non mais elle est sérieuse? Tout le monde ne fait que de parler de çà. C'est le sujet sur toute les langues. Et puis, il est normal qu'on se pose des questions sur ce qui est arrivé non? Rien qu'en regardant ma meilleure amie, je sais qu'elle va se rendre au plus vite à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches, même si je pense qu'elle ne trouvera rien là-bas. Si les professeurs ne veulent pas en parler pourquoi trouverons-nous une trace dans les livres. Je sais qu'il y a un professeur qui pourrait nous répondre mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Une personne me viens ensuite en tête. Est-ce que je pourrais le faire? Après tout, il m'a dit que je pouvais lui demander tout ce que je voulait... bien. Je lui écrirait à la pause de midi, de cette façon si mes amis ont des questions précises, je pourrais également les noter. Je retourne ensuite à mon cours, essayant de faire de mon mieux.

Une fois le cours terminé tout le monde se rends dans la grande salle. Je m'installe à ma place et mange dans un premier temps. Je meurt de faim. Une fois rassasié, je sort un parchemin, de quoi écrire et commence à rédiger ma lettre. Juste avant je demande à mes amis si ils ont des questions concernant la chambre aussi et ils me disent que non. Qu'ils me font confiance de poser les questions nécessaire.

 _Lucius,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et de ne pas te déranger. (Tu as vue? Je te tutoie)_

 _Hier soir un incident est survenu au château, peut-être es-tu déjà au courant avec Draco, mais je préfère t'en parler de mon coté. Il semblerait que la chambre des secrets ai été ouverte. De nouveau. Le directeur nous assure qu'on ne cours aucun danger mais laisse moi en douter. Le connaissant il y a anguille sous roche. Aucun professeur n'a voulut nous répondre au sujet de cette chambre, mais cela semble beaucoup les inquiéter. La chatte de Rusard a également été retrouvé sur les lieux, malheureusement morte... le directeur ma bien entendu accusé pour ça. J'ai été le premier sur les lieux du crime, je suis le suspect idéal. Avant que tu me demande pourquoi, j'étais en retenu avec le professeur Lockart. C'est une longue histoire._

 _Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me parler de cette chambre et de l'héritier? Mione pense trouver des réponses dans les livres mais moi je penses qu'elle ne trouvera rien. Surtout que si c'est déjà arrivé une fois, ils ont du taire l'événement._

 _J'espère avoir une réponse rapidement de ta part._

 _Bise, Harry_

Je lis la lettre à voix basse afin que tous m'entende et surtout de savoir si cela leur convient. Tout le monde semble satisfait. Je range alors mes affaires et la lettre avec puis je passe à mon dessert. J'irai voir Hedwige juste avant mon rendez-vous avec le grand manitou. Je savoure une bonne tarte au citron, histoire de me donner des forces pour cette après-midi.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans problème. Même le cours de DFCM, si si je vous assures. J'ai fait un véritable effort cette fois-ci. Franchement, me retrouver une fois en colle avec ce fou m'a suffit pour le reste de l'année et puis je n'ai pas du tout envie de me taper la suite de ses livres. Merci bien. Je vais me contenter de retenir ce qu'il dit pendant les cours, en essayant de ne pas m'endormir. Mais je fais des efforts hein, il faut bien l'avouer. J'ai espéré que la journée passe le plus lentement possible afin de ne pas aller au rendez-vous avec le directeur, mais l'univers est contre moi. Tellement contre moi qu'il est déjà l'heure de dîner. Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme qui fait légèrement rire mes amis. Les traîtres.

 **\- Aller courage Harry,** me rassure Pansy, **sa va bien se passer. Et si tu veux, je demande une potion à Snape à ta place.** Ils ont tenu compte de ce que je leur avait dit.

 **\- Merci Pansy mais ça devrait aller. Il faut que je trouve le moyen de sortir de là-bas sans avoir la tête qui explose. On peut voir çà comme un entraînement.**

 **\- Mouai.** Blaise n'est pas très convaincue. **Moins tu vas dans son bureau mieux c'est.**

Je suis bien d'accord avec lui mais je ne peux pas non plus éviter ses convocations. Si c'était le cas, j'aurai déjà trouvé un moyen de le faire. La conversation part ensuite sur des sujets plus léger, ce qui me permet de me détendre un peu. Je laisse mes amis un peu plus tôt que prévu, étant de donner que je dois passer voir Rusard et envoyer ma lettre. Je quitte la grande salle et me rends dans un première temps dans le bureau de Rusard. Je frappe doucement à la porte et attends sa réponse qui viens rapidement.

 **\- Bonsoir Rusard, je ne vous déranges pas?** Rien qu'avec un regard, on peut voir qu'il est triste pour miss Teigne et j'en suis désolé même si je n'ai rien fait

 **\- Pas du tout Mr Potter. Entrez.** J'entre et m'assoies en face de lui. **Vous vouliez quelque chose?**

 **\- Oui vous remercier de m'avoir aider et soutenu hier soir. Et également vous dire que je désolé pour Miss Teigne.**

 **\- Oh merci Mr Potter mais vous n'avez pas à être désolé,** il renifle tout en essuyant une larme, **vous n'avez rien fait.** _Je le sais très bien, mais ça n'empêche rien._

 **\- Je sais, mais je suis désolé quand même. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose demandez moi.** Je me lève sans attendre de réponse. J'aurai voulu rester plus longtemps mais j'ai encore ma lettre à envoyer et il me reste plus beaucoup de temps. **Je vais devoir vous laisser, je dois envoyer une lettre avant mon rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.**

 **\- Bien sur Mr Potter. Merci d'être venu.**

Je lui adresse un sourire puis prend congé du concierge. Ça m'embête vraiment de ne pas être rester plus longtemps mais ne peux rien changer. En sortant du bureau, je prends la direction de la volière, d'un pas rapide. En chemin, je tombe sur un première année de Gryffondor. Je comptes l'ignorer quand celui-ci m'adresse la parole.

 **\- Harry! Je suis si content de faire enfin ta connaissance.** Juste après, j'ai un flash en pleine tête et je ne vois plus rien pendant quelque secondes. **Je suis fan de toi! Est-ce que tu pourras me dédicacer la photo?**

 **\- Euh...** je me pince l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux a fond. Cet abruti ma bousillé les yeux. **Je peux savoir qui tu es?** Non mais c'est qui ce guignol avec son appareil photo? Et qui lui a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom? On a pas élevé les vaches ensemble, il me semble!

 **\- Oh pardon Harry! Je suis Colin Crivey.** Il attrape ma main qu'il secoue dans tout les sens. **Enchanté de te rencontrer.** Il m'adresse ensuite un merveilleux sourire.

 **\- Ok Crivey. La prochaine qu'on se croise et que tu me prends en photo sans ma permission, ton appareil photo disparaîtra de la surface de la terre. Et probablement toi aussi. Compris?**

Le garnement n'a pas le temps de me répondre, bien que je vois que ma voix l'a convaincue de m'écouter, que je vois Peeves débarquer et foncer droit sur Crivey pour lui faire peur. Celui-ci pousse un hurlement à me casser les tympans et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Je ricane en le voyant faire.

 **\- Merci Peeves tu m'as libéré d'un poids mort.**

 **\- Y'as pas d'quoi! C'est toujours un plaisir de martyriser les p'tits nouveaux.** Il fait une pirouette arrière en éclatant de rire.

 **\- Surtout ce genre de petits nouveau. Casse pied et sans gênes … D'ailleurs en parlant de Casse pied, tu comptes bien pourrir la vie à Weasley encore cette année?**

 **\- Bien sur mon pote! Cet élève est une perle pour moi.** Il me fait un grand sourire sadique. **Pour rien au monde je le laisserais tranquille.**

Et il s'en vas en rigolant de tout son long. Je plains, ou pas, la prochaine victime de notre fantôme préféré... ou presque. Bon qu'est-ce qui vas me tomber dessus le temps que j'arrive à la volière? Il semblerait que plus rien ne croise ma route car j'arrive sur les lieux sans plus de problème. Je cherche rapidement ma chouette des yeux et me rends auprès d'elle tout en l'appelant doucement.

 **\- Salut ma belle.** Je lui fait quelque caresse une fois qu'elle m'a rejoint, pour profiter de sa présence. Je lui donne un peu de miam hibou que j'ai pensé à prendre avant de partir. Je lui accroche ensuite ma lettre à la patte. **Tu veux bien apporter cette lettre à Lucius s'il te plaît?**

Elle me fait un petit hululement pour me signifier son accord, puis après une dernière caresse, s'envole vers sa destination. Bien maintenant reste plus qu'à attendre sa réponse, qui connaissant Lucius, ne devrait pas dépasser demain. N'ayant plus rien à faire avant mon rendez-vous, je regarde l'heure et vois que j'ai juste le temps de me rendre sur les lieux. Je ne perds alors pas de temps et me dirige vers le bureau du Directeur. Une fois devant la statue, je sors tout les mots de passe inimaginable, car bien sur il ne l'a pas préciser dans sa lettre. Finalement, la porte s'ouvre à mou du chaudron. Ok... Ce n'est pas dans sa tête qu'il est allé chercher celui-là, j'en suis sur.

Je monte ensuite les escaliers et frappe à la porte. Dés que j'ai l'autorisation j'entre sans attendre, plus vite ça commence, plus vite je pars. Un rapide coup d'œil m'informe que Dumbledore est à son bureau et que mon professeur de potions est là aussi.

 **\- Monsieur, professeur.** Je salue les deux hommes. Je m'adresse ensuite à Dumbledore en le regardant dans les yeux, comme à chaque fois que je le vois. **Vous voulez que je repasse plus tard?**

 **\- Non pas la peine Harry nous avons bientôt finit. Installes-toi.**

Je prends place dans le siège en face de lui. Je sens déjà la migraine poindre le bout de son nez et cela ne fait même pas 5 minutes que je suis dans le bureau. Je prends un visage impassible pour ne pas que çà se remarque, mais ne peux me retenir de me frotter les tempes de temps en temps. Je sens souvent le regard de Snape sur moi, mais je l'ignore royalement. J'ai assez à faire avec ma migraine.

 **\- Un bonbon au citron Harry?** Propose Dumbledore de son horrible voix mielleuse. Non mais il n'a pas encore compris que j'en veux pas de ses bonbons. Il aurait pu les empoisonner juste pour moi.

 **\- Non merci Monsieur.**

Le vieux barbu termine ensuite sa conversation avec Snape pendant que moi j'observe autour de moi. Une fois terminée, Dumby congédie Snape. Avant de s'en aller, Snape me dit de venir dans son bureau une fois mon rendez-vous terminé et sa voix ne me laisse pas le choix que de le faire. Je retiens un soupir de dépits, sérieux, pourquoi on s'acharne sur moi aujourd'hui? Et puis je n'ai pas envie que le directeur sache qu'il y a un froid entre nous. Si il ne le sait pas déjà. Va savoir ce qu'il pourrait trouver pour se servir de cet information. Mon directeur de maison s'en vas après un dernier regard dans ma direction. Je me retiens de justesse à hausser un sourcils dans sa direction histoire de lui demander si il a un soucis. C'est bon j'ai compris son message, j'irai le voir juste après. Enfin si je suis en état. Ça c'est pas encore sur. Dumby se racle légèrement la gorge pour attirer mon attention. Je reporte alors mon regard sur lui, sentant par la même occasion poindre un pique de douleur au niveau de la tempe droite. Faites que je ne reste pas trop longtemps …

 **\- Alors Harry, comment vas-tu? Tes grandes vacances se sont bien passés? Tu n'as pas eu de problème pendant ton séjour chez les Malfoy?**

Non mais c'est quoi toute ces questions? De un, je fais encore ce que je veux pendant mes vacances mais surtout comment sait-il que je suis allez chez Lucius?

 **\- Oui j'ai passé d'excellente vacances. Merci de vous en inquiéter.** Dis-je de manière ironique. C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant, il s'est inquiété de savoir comment j'allais chez les Dursley. **Oh non monsieur. Les Malfoy ont été très accueillant, j'y ai passer d'excellent moment.**

 **\- Hum je vois.** Tu vois quoi? Que je vois très bien dans ton jeu? Que tu n'apprécies pas que je ne sois pas amis avec Weasley et sa sœur mais avec les Malfoy? **Tu sais Harry, tu devrais te méfier des Malfoy.** On y est... **On ne parles pas bien d'eux dans le monde magiques. Ils veulent sûrement quelque chose de toi.** Je me retiens de lui sortir un «comme toi vieux cinglé»?

 **\- Et alors?** Dis-je sèchement sans pouvoir me retenir. **Ne dit-on pas «les apparences sont souvent trompeuse» monsieur?**

A ces paroles, je vois qu'il perd quelque instant son masque de vieux papy gâteux. Il le reprends tellement rapidement que si on y fait pas gaffe, on pourrai croire à une hallucination. Cependant, j'ai appris à décrypter les gens. Cela m'a permis de survivre pendant 11 ans dans la famille Dursley.

 **\- Oui oui tu as raison Harry. Je veux juste que tu sois prévenu.** Son regard se fait soit-disant inquiet pour moi. **Sache que tu peux compter sur moi, si jamais tu as des ennuis. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je ne veux pas que tu hésites à venir me voir.** Ma migraine augmente d'un coup à ses mots. Je me retiens de grimacer et garde un visage impassible.

 **\- J'ai bien entendu monsieur.** Si il croit que j'irai le voir, c'est qu'il ne me connais toujours pas. **Est-ce tout ou avez-vous d'autre chose de ce genre à me dire?**

 **\- Non tu peux y allez Harry.** Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Au moment de la franchir, il rajoute un dernier truc. **Fait bien attention dans les couloirs.**

Je lui dit au revoir et fuit quasiment le bureau du directeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulut dire par faire attention dans les couloirs? Parle-t-il du serpent qui se balade dans le château ou d'autre chose? Bah je verrai bien. De toute façon, j'ai trop mal à la tête pour m'en préoccuper plus que çà. Et dire que je dois encore aller voir Snape. J'aime ma vie. Tout en me rendant dans le bureau de mon professeur de potions, je me frotte la tempe espérant chasser la douleur tenace. Des que j'arrive au bureau de Snape, je frappe et entre suite à son autorisation.

 **\- Assied-toi Harry, je reviens.**

D'accord, il me fait venir alors que je n'ai qu'une envie me coucher et puis me demande d'attendre. Normal. Je m'affale plus que je m'assoies dans un des sièges tellement je n'ai plus de force. Il revient peu temps après et me donne une potion. Je l'a reconnais et même si je lui en veux toujours, j'ai trop mal pour la refuser. Je l'a prends sèchement et l'avale d'une traite.

 **\- Merci.** J'ai plus marmonner le mot qu'autre chose. Le remercier m'arrache limite la bouche.

 **\- De rien Harry.** Je peux voir qu'il est inquiet, mais lui ce n'est pas feint contrairement à l'autre. **Tu as mal à la tête à chaque fois que tu vas voir le directeur?** Bien que j'aille mieux avec la potion, je n'ai pas envie d'un autre interrogatoire.

 **\- Il semblerait pourquoi?** Tu as vue? Moi aussi je sais poser des questions. Ce n'est encore pas réserver aux adultes.

 **\- Parce que tu ne devrais pas et je crois savoir pourquoi.** Avant que je puisse lui poser la question, il enchaîne. **Nous verrons cela demain pendant notre cours privée, il faut que tu ailles te reposer pour l'instant.**

J'ai bien vu qu'il s'est retenue de justesse de sortir un «si tu viens», mais bon même si j'hésitais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix d'y aller. Il a éveillé ma curiosité avec ses questions. Il est chiant.

 **\- Bien professeur.**

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Après une hésitation je remercie de nouveau et m'en vais direction mon lit cette fois-ci. Une fois dans la salle commune, je remarque qu'il ne reste que ma bande. Je vais m'asseoir vers Daphné et pause ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Je leur raconte tout et ils semblent rassurer par la prévention de Snape. Je discute encore un peu avec eux et ensuite Daphné m'envoie carrément au lit et menace de me border comme un bébé si je traîne. Je rigole à ces mots mais la prend au sérieux. Elle n'a pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Je monte dans ma chambre et une fois tout propre, j'enfile mon pyjama dans un état second et m'enroule dans ma couette. Deux secondes plus tard, je me suis endormis.

Je me réveille le lendemain en meilleurs forme. Je remercie de nouveau Snape de m'avoir forcé à venir le voir, la potion m'épargne d'avoir la tête dans le coton. Je me frotte le visage et remarque que je suis le premier à me réveiller. Je pouffe discrètement quand je vois la position de Blaise, on dirait Sid dans l'age de glace. Il faut vraiment que je m'achète un appareil photo. Une fois sortie de mon lit, je me lave rapidement et me prépare pour le petit déjeuné. Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, ce qui signifie détente. Enfin... devoir puis détente. Ça fait à peine une heure que je suis installé dans mon fauteuil préféré, en train de lire un livre de potion quelconque, que mes amis arrivent enfin. Il était temps, car mon ventre hurle de faim. Je leur jette un regard qui veut dire «ce n'est pas trop tôt», les embrasses et les pousses gentiment hors de la salle commune sous les rires des filles.

Dans la grande salle, je me sers une immense assiette de pancake et de sirop d'érable que je dévore instantanément.

 **\- Et bien, s** e moque Daphné, **on dirait que tu avais faim.**

 **\- Tu n'a pas idée,** je lui dis la bouche pleine ce qui me fait gagner une tape derrière la tête par Draco. Je lui jette un regard désolé et avale avant de continuer. **À** **chaque lendemain de rendez-vous avec Dumbledore je meurs de faim.**

 **\- Finalement, on devrait t'envoyer chez lui plus souvent.** Daphné se met à rire quand je me tourne vers elle avec une tête choquée.

 **\- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi?**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry.** Rigole-t-elle en m'envoyant un bisou.

Je marmonne un «ouai c'est çà» avant de prendre un nouveau morceau de pancakes. Je m'apprête à prendre un bout de tarte au citron quand, les hiboux font leurs apparitions. Le hibou de Lucius se pose devant moi et me tend sa patte. Quand je disais que j'aurai une réponse rapidement. Je caresse Ezylryb et lui donne un peu à manger. J'entends Dray renifler au moment où je récupère la lettre, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui tirer la langue, ce qui le fait grogner et me fais rire. J'y peux rien moi si la chouette m'aime bien. Dés que je récupère la lettre, Ezylryb s'envole pour retourner à son propriétaire. J'ouvre rapidement l'enveloppe et en sort son contenue pour en prendre connaissance. Je suis surpris d'y trouver deux lettres . La première m'étant adressé personnellement, je survole la seconde et souris. Il a répondu à mes questions.

 **\- C'est bon, il nous parles de la chambre. Je vous lirai la lettre quant on ira dehors tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Chouette enfin quelqu'un qui nous répond.** Je suis bien d'accord avec Blaise.

 **\- On aurait pu demander à notre directeur de maison.** Je lance un regard noir à Pansy. Je ne les ai jamais empêché d'y aller. Elle enchaîne comme si de rien n'était. **D'ailleurs, tu as rendez-vous à quel heure avec lui?**

 **\- 14h.** Je soupire. **Je n'ai pas envie d'y allez mais bon il semble savoir pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête quand je vais voir l'autre.**

 **\- Je suis curieux de le savoir aussi.**

 **\- Et moi donc Théo et moi donc.** Dis-je en soupirant, ce qui me fait récolter une tape dans le dos.

Tout le monde rigole et on termine de manger dans une bonne ambiance. Le petit déjeuné terminé, on se dirige tous vers la bibliothèque afin de faire les devoirs. Dehors le temps est magnifique, mais malheureusement on a besoin des livres stockés dans la pièce de Mme Pince. On est vite rejoint par Mione et compagnie et c'est de bonne humeur qu'on attaque nos devoirs. Cette fois-ci on est pas interrompue par une tête rousse, à notre plus grande joie. Ce qui fait que nos devoirs sont vite terminés, n'ayant pas de perturbateur. Ayant encore du temps avant le déjeuner, on décide poser nos affaires et de se retrouver dehors, près du lac. Sur place on attaque une partie endiablée de bataille explosive où le combat fait rage. On bataille Blaise et moi pour rester en tête sous les rires de nos amis. C'est la voix de Luna qui nous ramène à la réalité, quand elle nous signale qu'il est temps d'aller manger. Nos ventres criant famine, c'est comme un seul homme que tout le monde se lève et se dirige vers la grande salle où on se sépare.

 **\- Luna nous aurait pas interrompue microbe, je t'aurais mis une raclé.**

 **\- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité noisette, tu ne m'as jamais battue à la bataille et c'est pas aujourd'hui qui tu y arriveras.**

 **\- C'est ce que tu crois petit, mais tu verras un jour je te vaincrais.**

 **\- Les enfants on se calme,** intervient Pansy d'un air moqueur. **Tout le monde vous regarde. Enfin plus que d'habitude quoi.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas difficile depuis le speach de Dumbledore lors de l'attaque.**

 **\- Tu marques un point,** grimace notre brune.

Sur ces paroles on attaque notre repas dans une ambiance plus ou moins bonne. Le vieux citronné a le don de nous plomber le moral. Une fois terminé, on reste quelques minutes sur place à discuter puis on se rend dehors. Il y fait un temps superbe, c'est pourquoi on s'installe au près du lac afin de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la saison. Contrairement à mon habitude, c'est la cuisse de Théo que j'utilise comme oreiller. Comme je sais que Mione et les autres vont nous rejoindre, j'attends leur arrivé pour leur lire la lettre. Pendant ce temps, on discute de tout et de rien, enfin les autres, pour ma part je préfère écouter tout en somnolant. Le groupe de Serdaigle arrive un bon quart d'heure plus tard et s'installe avec nous. Tout en me redressant, je remarque du coin de l'œil, Dray se décaler exprès pour faire de la place à Luna. Je ne suis pas étonné qu'elle soit avec les autres aigles. Ils ont l'air de l'avoir adopté. Et puis ce fait ne semble pas déplaire à notre diva. Je lui fais un sourire moqueur et récolte un haussement de sourcils que j'ignore superbement.

 **\- J'ai vu que tu avais reçu une lettre Harry** , me dis Mione, **est-ce ce que je crois?**

 **\- C'est ce que tu crois,** je lui fais un clin d'œil. **J'attendais d'ailleurs votre arrivée pour en lire le contenu. Au grand dam de ces derniers.** J'enveloppe mes amis d'un geste.

 **\- Oui,** intervient Pansy, **à présent tu peux la lire.**

Je me retiens de lever les yeux aux ciel et sort la lettre tant désiré. Je l'ouvre pour la lire, quand je vois une tête rousse se diriger vers nous. Je ne peux retenir une grimace, ce qui interpelle Théo qui regarde dans la même direction.

 **\- Oh joie,** grogne-t-il.

 **-J'aurais pas dis mieux.** Je grogne dans ma barbe. **Bon les gars, Weasley fille arrive vers nous à grand pas... je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle va demander à s'installer avec nous.** Ils grognent tous à leurs tour. **Je partage votre opinon, mais ça répond pas à ma question. On fait quoi?**

 **\- On la vire,** cingle Draco.

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec lui,** enchaîne Jason, **je la sens pas cette fille.**

 **\- Oh vous êtes méchant,** nous reprend gentiment Mione, **je suis sûre qu'au fond d'elle, elle est adorable.**

 **\- Vraiment au fond alors, s** e moque Blaise, **car perso je vois rien pour le moment.**

 **\- C'est normal, vous la connaissez à peine,** cingle Mione.

 **\- Parce que toi si peut-être? Ça y est? Elle est devenu ta grande amie?**

 **\- C'est bon, calmez vous tout les deux.**

Je leur jette un regard noir, plus accentué pour Blaise. Je sais qu'il le fais exprès. Cet idiot adore chercher des querelles aux autres. Sous mon regard, il a le bon sens de paraître contrit. Tant mieux. C'est sur ces fait que belette fille arrive.

 **\- Salut les amis,** chantonne-t-elle. _Amis? Elle est sérieuse?_ **Je peux m'installer avec vous?**

J'entends Théo reniflé discrètement à coté de moi, je le regarde du coin de l'œil avant de répondre à la rousse.

 **\- Bonjours... Weasley. Mais je crains que non. C'est une «réunion» privé.**

 **\- Privé? Alors pourquoi il y a des Serdaigle avec vous?** Demande-t-elle dédaigneusement.

 **\- Tu pose la question sérieusement?**

 **\- Et bien oui.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** me coupe Théo, **peut-être parce que EUX sont nos amis?**

Elle pousse un cri offenser, insulte Théo de tout les noms et part comme une furie. Je retiens le bras de mon ami, qui amorce un mouvement pour se lever, afin de l'empêcher de la suivre et de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il me regarde et lui fais signe que non. Il grimace mais se réinstalle correctement.

 **\- Bien, avant qu'on soit coupé, j'allais vous lire la lettre.** Je déplie la feuille. **J'ai votre attention?** Tout le monde se réinstalle correctement et m'écoute avec attention. Ce qui me fais rire. **Parfait. Donc.**

 _Cher Harry et compagnie._

 _Suite à ta dernière lettre, j'ai fais quelques recherches auprès de mes anciennes connaissances, afin d'avoir plus d'information à te donner sur la chambre des secrets. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'information à vous donner, mais j'espère que ça satisfera votre curiosité._

 _Comme vous le savez tous, Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans par les quatre plus  
grands mages et sorcières de l'époque. Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Mais pour cela je ne vous apprend rien. Ils ont bâti ce château ensemble, afin que les enfants puissent apprendre la magie en sécurité, loin des moldus. Pendant quelques années, les fondateurs de l'école travaillèrent ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie. Mais peu à peu, des désaccords apparurent, en effet un conflit éclata entre Serpentard et les autres. Serpentard, voulait qu'on se montre plus sélectif dans le choix des élèves admis à Poudlard. Il pensait que le savoir magique devait être réservé aux familles de sorciers et à elles seules. Il ne voulait pas prendre d'élèves nés de parents moldus car il estimait qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance et que ces derniers finiraient par détruire nos croyance et coutume. Au bout d'un moment, une grave dispute à ce sujet opposa Serpentard à Gryffondor, et Serpentard finit par quitter l'école en y laissant un cadeau pour ses futurs héritiers. La Chambre des Secrets. D'après cette légende, il aurait aménagé une salle cachée dans le château, une salle dont les autres ne connaissaient l'existence. Il aurait ensuite scellé l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets de telle sorte que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir hormis son authentique héritier. Seul l'héritier de Serpentard aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la Chambre et d'utiliser la chose horrible qu'elle contient, pour chasser de l'école ceux qui ne seraient pas dignes d'étudier la magie._

 _Voilà tout ce que j'ai pus récolté en information. Que ce soit de ma mémoire que celle de mes anciens camarades. Je devine sans mal que vous vous demandez quel est la chose qui vie enfermé dans la chambre? Je l'ignore aussi, mais je vais faire de plus ample recherche afin de découvrir ce que c'est. Cependant, je vous interdis de faire vous même des recherches. Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur vous inutilement._

 _Je ne peux vous en dire plus pour le moment, les enfants, je doute même trouver plus d'information sur le sujet. Étant une légende, le sujet est peu exploité. Hésitez pas à demander à vos directeurs de maison pour en apprendre plus._

 _Cordialement._

 _._

Une fois la lettre terminé, je garde le silence, réfléchissant à ce que je viens de lire. Une chose serait caché dans la chambre? Je doute que ce soit quelque chose de mignon. Je relis la fin de la lettre et grimace. Poser des questions a nos directeurs? Il en est hors de question. Du moins pour moi.

 **\- Et bien... nous voilà un peu plus avancé à présent.** Marmonne Hermione, ce qui semble sortir tout le monde de leurs réflexions.

 **\- Un peu comme tu dis Hermione, reste juste à savoir qui est l'héritier.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu quand j'ai lus la lettre Draco, mais ton père nous à formellement interdit de faire des recherches par nous même.**

 **\- Parce que tu compte l'écouter?** Me demande Draco surpris.

 **\- Parfaitement!** Je le regarde avec sérieux. **Et je vais même suivre ses conseils et demander au professeur Snape plus de renseignement. Du moins Théo le fera.**

 **\- Pardon?** Demande ce dernier, pas du tout au courant de mon plan, je suis déçu...

 **\- Quoi?** Je fais ma voix la plus innocente et mignonne. **Tu veux pas? S'il te plaîîîîît.**

 **\- J'aime pas quand tu fais ça.** Il grogne, passe la main dans ses cheveux, détourne la tête, grogne de nouveau et craque. **Bon d'accord, j'irais lui poser la question.**

 **\- Merci Théo tu es un chef.** Je lui fais un grand sourire et me retiens de l'embrasser sur la joue. Sachant d'avance qu'il aimera pas ce geste d'affection devant tant de monde. **Bien une affaire de plus de réglé.** Je regarde ma montre. **A présent, il faut que je vous laisse. Mon rendez-vous approche.** Je prend mon meilleur air dramatique. **Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.**

J'ai le droit à un cœur de bonne chance le temps que je me lève. Quelques mètres plus loin, je suis arrêté par une voix que je connais encore peu.

 **\- Harry! Attend moi.** Je me stop comme demandé. **Merci.** Me dis Luna une fois à ma hauteur. **Ça te dérange pas si je fais un bout de chemin avec toi? Il faut que je retourne dans mon dortoir, les fluet de mérinia mon dit qu'on jouait avec mes affaires. Il faut que j'aille les remettre en ordre.** Elle enchaîne le tout, d'un air et d'une voix rêveuse, tout en reprenant la route. Je la suis en silence quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

 **\- Des fluets de mérinia?** _Qu'est-ce donc_?

 **\- Oui.**

Oui. C'est tout que ce j'ai comme réponse. N'osant l'interroger plus, je garde le silence et continu de la suivre, totalement apaisé par sa présence. Elle me quitte au croisement qui mène au cachot et c'est plus calme que prévu, que je me retrouve devant le bureau du professeur Snape et en avance s'il vous plaît. Je prend une grande respiration et toc.

 **\- Entrez.**

Après une dernière respiration, j'ouvre la porte sous le regarde de mon professeur. Je garde un visage aussi impassible que possible, entre et ferme la porte derrière moi, avant de me diriger vers son bureau.

 **\- Vous êtes en avance,** dit-il surpris. **De 15 minutes.**

 **\- Oui.** Clair nette et précis. Il n'aura pas mieux de ma part.

 **\- Bien,** il se racle la gorge comme si il était mal à l'aise. **Je vais profiter de votre avance pour vous faire une proposition.**

 **\- Oui?** Que veux-t-il me proposer encore? Un traité de paix?

 **\- Hum... j'ai remarqué votre gène chez le professeur Dumbledore. Cela vous arrive-t-il souvent en sa présence?**

Pendant un instant, j'ai envie de lui répondre un «qu'est-ce que ça peux vous faire», mais je prends sur moi et reste cordiale. Enfin, oui j'avoue que c'est surtout la curiosité qui me retiens. Bref, répondons au professeur. Le pauvre attend ma réponse.

 **\- Oui monsieur, à chaque fois que je me retrouve en tête à tête avec lui.**

 **\- Cela vous arrive-t-il aussi en présence d'autres professeurs ou adultes?**

 **\- Non...** je le regarde suspicieusement. Où veut-il en venir?

 **\- Je vois.** Il garde le silence un instant. **Voilà ce que je pense. Pour moi ce qu'il vous arrive, si je ne me trompe pas, ce que j'en doute, c'est que le professeur Dumbledore utilise de la legimencie sur vous lors de vos rencontre. Pourquoi? Je me le demande.**

 **\- Excusez-moi professeur, mais la quoi?**

 **\- La legimencie. Grossièrement, c'est un art qui permet d'entré dans la tête des autres. Ce qui permet au lanceur du sort de fouiller votre esprit avec ou sans votre accord. Étant donner qu'il ne l'a pas, cela vous cause des migraines parfois insupportable.**

 **\- Mais...pourquoi le professeur voudrait entrer dans ma tête?**

 **\- Ça je l'ignore Harry. Mais sachez que je vais essayez d'en apprendre plus sur ce sujet.**

Je reste un instant sans parler, digérant ce que je viens d'apprendre. Le professeur Dumbledore fouille dans ma tête. Mais pourquoi? Et surtout a-t-il réussit à y glaner des informations? Ce n'est qu'au bout de 5 longues minutes, que je me rappel la proposition de Snape.

 **\- Vous avez dit que vous aviez une proposition à me faire quand je suis arrivé. C'était quoi?**

 **\- Je suis ravi que vous vous en souvenez,** il me fait un sourire qui ne récolte qu'un visage impassible. Il serre les lèvres mais continue. **Je voulais vous proposez des cours d'occlumencie.** Il coupe ma tentative de parler en levant une main. **L'occulemencie est un art assez complexe qui permet de fermer son esprit aux autres. Principalement à ceux qui pratique la legimencie comme le directeur. Pour le moment je ne vous apprendrai que les bases, étant donné que vous êtes trop jeune pour en apprendre plus.** Il lève de nouveau la main pour couper, cette fois, mes protestations. **Ce n'est pas que je ne vous crois pas capable de le maîtriser, mais seulement que, pour le moment, votre niveau de magie n'est pas assez élevé pour apprendre plus que les bases. Vous comprenez?**

 **\- Oui monsieur.** _De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix..._

 **\- Seriez-vous intéressez par ma proposition Harry?** Il me regarde légèrement inquiet.

 **\- Puis-je y réfléchir avant de vous donner ma réponse?**

 **\- Bien entendu.** Il semble quelque peu rassuré par mes paroles.

 **\- Ok, je vous dirais ça dans quelques jours.** Je le regarde fixement, le mettant au défis de protester.

 **\- Bien, à présent commençons le cours de potion.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

C'est deux heures plus tard que je retrouve mes amis dans la salle commune. Sans surprise j'y retrouve nos amis Serdaigle, ainsi que la petite Luna, toujours installée au coté de diva Draco. À leur niveau, je me laisse tomber au coté de Pansy.

 **\- Alors ce cours?** Demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

 **\- Long mais instructif.** Je me redresse afin de voir tout le monde. **Il m'a d'ailleurs parler de quelque chose d'intéressant.**

Je leurs relate ma conversation au sujet de Dumbledore, de la legimencie et de l'occlemencie. En bon spectateurs, j'ai droit de leurs part à des exclamations bien placées. Une fois que j'ai terminé c'est Aaron qui s'exclame, à ma plus grande surprise.

 **\- Non mais c'est quoi ce type? De quel droit il se permet d'utiliser un tel truc sur un élève? Non mais vous imaginez? C'est super dangereux. Et puis je doute qu'il ce contente de le faire qu'à Harry.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec fossette,** rajoute Blaise, **ça craint si notre directeur à raison.**

 **\- Fossette? Pourquoi fossette?** Demande Aaron.

 **\- Car tu as vue les fossettes que tu as? On voit que ça mister fossette.** Se moque gentiment Blaise en lui fessant un clin d'œil.

 **\- Tu divagues, j'ai pas de fossette le basané.** Grogne Aaron.

 **\- Bien sur que...**

 **\- Ne l'écoute pas,** coupe Mione sous les protestations de Blaise, **on les voit à peine. Et puis moi je les trouves très belle tes fossettes. Elles te vont bien.**

Aaron rougit sous le compliment de Mione et balbutie un merci. Je le regarde avec insistance avant de me tourner vers Draco qui lui aussi, semble avoir remarqué la même chose que moi. On échange un sourire. Cela promet d'être intéressant. Une fois qu'Aaron a retrouvé sa couleur normale, Théo reprend la parole.

 **\- En ce qui concerne les cours d'occlumencie, personnellement je suis contre cette idée. Pas que tu apprennes à te défendre Harry,** enchaîne-t-il en voyant que j'aillais protester **, mais plus que ce soit lui qui te l'enseigne.**

 **\- Je partage l'avis de Théo,** approuve Daphné, **on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut encore te faire.**

 **\- Je trouve que vous êtes vraiment trop méfiant.** Proteste Hermione. **Après tout, de ce que nous dit Harry, il fait tout son possible pour se faire pardonner.**

 **\- Mouais,** je grogne sous ses paroles.

 **\- Tu as déjà répondu à père?** Me demande Dray.

 **\- Euh... non pas encore. Pourquoi?**

 **\- Demande lui son avis. Père connais bien le professeur Snape, il saura mieux te conseiller que nous.**

 **\- Oui tu as raison, je vais faire ça.**

Sur ces paroles, on change de sujet le temps qu'arrive l'heure de manger. Le reste de la journée se passe à toute vitesse, tellement que sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve à allez au lit. Ce n'est qu'une fois installé que je me rappel de l'existence de la deuxième lettre de Lucius. Je me relève en vitesse et en silence, tout le monde dors déjà, afin de la récupérer. Je prends au passage parchemin, plume et encre, puis retrouve la chaleur de mon lit. Bien emmitouflé, j'ouvre la lettre et prend le temps de la lire cette fois-ci.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je vais bien, merci beaucoup._

 _La chambre a de nouveau été ouverte? Oui de nouveau, elle a été ouverte il y a 50 ans, par qui? Je l'ignore, l'identité de la personne n'a jamais été révélé. Comme tu l'as deviné, ils ont caché l'événement. Malheureusement non, je n'étais pas au courant pour les derniers événement. Draco ne m'a envoyez aucune lettre, il a du se douter que tu le ferais._

 _Le comportement de Dumbledore est étrange. C'est un amoureux des moldus, du moins c'est ce qu'il aime faire savoir en public, je me demande ce qu'il mijote. Merci pour cette information Harry, elle me sera très utile. C'est une triste nouvelle pour Rusard, même si j'avoue ne pas être touché par sa disparition. Elle m'a souvent fait gagner des problèmes celle-là. J'imagine d'ici ton air renfrogné, mais cette chatte et son propriétaire ont été un vrai enfers pour de nombreux élèves._

 _En tout cas je suis rassuré de voir que tu vas bien et ce, malgré le problème de la chambre. Reste aussi loin que possible de Dumbledore, je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafique. Surtout qu'il semble vouloir se servir de toi comme bouc émissaire._

 _Tu as eu une retenue? Voyons Harry ce n'est pas sérieux. Qu'a tu fais pour en mériter une? (en fonction de ta réponse je déciderais si tu mérite une remontrance ou non)_

 _Mes amitiés, Lucius._

Arf, j'espère que la raison de ma colle ne vas pas m'attirer des remontrances de sa part... je me laisse tomber en arrière dépité. J'ai pas envie de me faire gronder moi. Je relis la lettre quand mes yeux se pose sur ce qu'il dit de Dumbledore. En effet, vue comme ça, ce qu'il a dit n'est pas normal. Il faut que j'en parle aux autres demain. N'empêche pauvre Rusard. Peu de gens semble l'apprécier. Une fois ma relecture terminée je me penche sur la réponse.

 _Lucius,_

 _c'est un plaisir de lire que tu vas bien._

 _La chambre à été ouverte il y a 50 ans? Ce n'est pas quand tu-sais-qui y fessait ses études? Ne me demande pas d'où je sais ça, je ne m'en rappel, pas. Si ça me reviens, promis je te le ferais savoir._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour Dumbledore c'était prévu. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, le professeur Snape m'a fait par de soupçon le concernant. Il pense que le directeur use de legimencie sur moi. Car à chaque fois que j'ai une convocation dans son bureau je sors avec un horrible mal de tête. Tu penses qu'il a raison? Qu'il use de cet art sur moi? Si oui il m'a proposé de m'apprendre l'occlumencie. Mais je ne sais pas si j'accepte ou non. Puis-je de nouveau lui faire confiance? Mon instinct me dit oui, mais mon cœur me dit non. J'avoue être perdu à son sujet..._

 _Pour ce qui es de ma retenu avec le professeur Lockart c'est à cause du fait que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire quand il à tenté un sort qui la rendu plus ridicule qu'autre chose. J'espère que pour toi ça ne mérite pas une remontrance..._

 _Bise Harry._

Ma lettre terminée, je la relis et la glisse dans une enveloppe que je pose sur ma table de chevet. Je l'enverrais demain avec Hedwige. Un bâillement me décroche la mâchoire, je m'étire comme un chat, regarde une dernière fois la lettre de Lucius puis, m'endors dès que ma tête touche l'oreiller.

 **POV de ?**

 _Il faut que je m'en débarrasse. Le plus vite possible._ La personne tourne en rond tout en se rongeant les ongles sous l'angoisse. Elle réfléchit à un moyen de s'en débarrasser, mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que ses yeux sont attirés par lui, lui et son effet étrange qu'il a sur elle. _Il faut vraiment que je m'en débarrasse, mais comment?_ La personne tourne encore un peu en rond avant de trouver une réponse à sa question.

 **\- Mais oui, je le ferais là et comme ça.**

 **\- Rooo tait toi et va dormir,** grogne une voix, **tu nous gonfles avec ton numéro. Tu le fais tout les soirs. C'est chiant.**

 **\- Excuse-moi.**

La personne regarde méchamment celle qui a osé l'engueuler. _Pour qui elle se prend? Elle ne sait pas qui je suis, ou du moins qui je vais être plus tard._ La personne se retiens de rire et se couche plus sereine. Car à présent elle sait comment s'en débarrasser et elle le fera demain à la première heure.

A suivre...

Et voilà, petit chapitre terminé. Une idée de qui se cache sous le pov anonyme?

A votre avis Harry, vas-t-il accepter la proposition de Severus?

En tout cas merci encore de nous avoir lus.

Rendez-vous en mai pour un nouveau chapitre. Bisous à vous.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à vous tous. Merci une nouvelle fois de nous retrouvez pour ce nouveau chapitre. On espère que cette fois-ci, l'attente ne fut pas trop longue. Même si on le publie à la limite du mois. Honte à nous...**

 **Comme toujours on vous remercie de vos nombreuse reviews qui nous ravie à chaque fois. Elles nous mettent toujours du baume au cœur et nous motive toujours plus pour vous écrire la suite.**

 **En tout cas on vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous les loulous.**

Petit clin d'œil pour toi mama-milie dans ce chapitre. Tu vois, on ne t'a pas oublié ;)

 **Réponse au reviews**

Stridou: Oh tu as tout lus d'un coup? Ça nous fait plaisir, ça nous montre que tu as bien accroché. Alors nous somme que 2 à écrire la fic. Ma cousine et moi. En tout cas voilà la suite, on espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue.

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Aide:** _Pensée_ ** _– #Fourchelangue# –_ Parole**

 **POV de Voldy pas si mort que ça.**

Décidant de faire le tour de tout mes anciens partisans les plus fidèle, je transplane donc dans la zone de transplanage, qui se trouve à 3 mètres du portail du manoir Malfoy. Je reste quelques secondes à observer le bâtiment et je ressent un moment de nostalgie a sa vue. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans ce manoir. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Lucius en me voyant. Un rire sadique franchit mes lèvres à cette image, rompant ainsi le silence serein des lieux. Me calmant un peu, je me met en mouvement, inutile de prendre racine. Arrivé au portail, celui-ci s'ouvre devant moi comme si il m'avait reconnu. Je suis quelque peu surpris de constater que mon empreinte magique figure toujours dans les barrières de protections. Étrange...

Je décide que ça ne rentre pas dans mes priorités pour le moment et marche alors droit vers les portes du manoir où je frappe une fois à leurs niveau. Un elfe de maison fait son apparitions dans la seconde et je lui annonce que je souhaite voir le maître des lieux, sans préciser qui je suis. L'elfe acquiesce et disparaît pour prévenir son maître de ma présence puis revient quelques secondes plus tard.

 **\- Si monsieur veut bien me suivre.** Couine la créature en s'inclinant avant de me faire signe de le suivre.

Je le suis donc jusqu'au bureau de Lucius. Sur le chemin je profite pour regarder autour de moi et je remarque sans surprise que rien à changer. Je me surprend à me demander si Narcissa s'occupe toujours de son jardin, j'ai toujours aimé ce lieu que je trouvais reposant. J'arrive enfin devant la porte du bureau et entre sans frapper après avoir congédier l'elfe de maison d'un mouvement de la main.

 **\- Lucius! Mon cher ami comment vas-tu?** Tout en lui parlant j'ôte ma capuche et m'installe nonchalamment sur le siège en face de Lucius, en maître du lieu.

 **\- To... Tom?** Si ce n'était pas un Malfoy, je suis certain qu'il serait en train me dévisager les yeux rond et la bouche grande ouverte, mais son expression actuelle vaut également le détour.

 **\- C'est bien moi mon cher. Tom, le seul et l'unique et surtout pas si mort que çà, contrairement aux dires.**

 **\- Comment?**

 **\- Comment suis-je encore en vie après que le sortilège de mort est rebondit sur moi? Et bien c'est tout simple. J'ai crée un horcruxe ce qui a permit de sauver mon âme. Mais avant je ne dirais pas non pour un rafraîchissement. As-tu encore de cet excellent whisky?**

Il me fait un signe de la tête et se dirige vers son bar et me sert un verre agrémenté de glace. Une fois ré-installé, je lui explique tout en détails. Comment j'ai crée l'horcruxe en question en la présence de Nagini. Je ne pensais pas que ça me sauverai la vie quand je l'ai fait et bien que la manière de le créer soit répugnante pour certain, je n'ai aucun regret à l'avoir fait. Comme on dit la fin justifie les moyens. Ensuite, je lui parle de ce qui s'est passé après ma rencontre avec le petit Harry jusqu'à ma possession du corps de Quirrell.

 **\- Je dois dire que grâce à lui, j'ai pu me nourrir plus facilement et surtout faire la rencontre de Harry. Un incroyable garçon tu ne trouves pas?** Je fixe mon regard sur Lucius.

 **\- Oui mais ne joue pas avec lui, il n'est pas un de tes mangemorts que tu peux manipuler à ta guise.** Son ton est froid. Hum intéressant. Il ne semble pas apprécier que je m'intéresse au petit Harry.

 **\- Loin de moi cet idée mon cher. Cependant, j'ai ouïe dire qu'il se renseignait sur moi. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il a appris.**

 **\- De ce que je sais, il a appris comment tu avais tué ses parents et il est curieux de savoir ce qui t'as amené à ce geste. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.** Il me fixe quelques secondes attendant que je lui explique sans doute. N'ayant pas de réaction de ma part, il continu. **De plus comment as-tu repris cette apparence? On dirait que tu as trente ans? Ce n'est pas possible.**

 **\- Pour ce qui concerte les Potter, j'étais sous imperium, oui tu as bien entend, et je pense depuis un bon moment. Par qui? Je pense pas avoir ma petite idée. Ma «mort» m'en a libéré. Quand à mon apparence...**

Je lui relate ma fuite de Poudlard avec la pierre philosophale et comment celle-ci et la mort de ma chère Nagini à contribuer à retrouver mon corps de l'époque avec quelques rides en plus. Ce fut long et douloureux. Après avoir récupérer mon corps, j'ai du reprendre des forces et ensuite reprendre contact avec mes espions. C'est grâce à eux, que j'ai appris que le petit Harry se renseignait sur moi. Lucius allait commenter mon histoire quand une chouette blanche fit son entrer se dirigeant droit sur le maître des lieux. Celui-ci prit la lettre que lui tendait la chouette et renvoya l'animal à son propriétaire après une douce caresse.

 **\- S'agit-il d'une lettre du petit Harry?** Je me suis redresser pour mieux voir.

 **\- Oui et je pense que tu serais intéressé par ce qu'il dit. Sais-tu que la chambre des secrets a été ouverte à Poudlard.** Tout en me disant cela comme si on parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, il ouvre la lettre et la lit silencieusement.

 **\- Ah oui? Qui a bien pu réaliser cet exploit? Il va y avoir des morts inutiles sans personne pour contrôler l'animal. Ce bon vieux Dumbledore est toujours aussi fou à ce que je vois.** Lucius lève un sourcil dans ma direction puis reprend sa lecture et son regard se voile à un moment. **Bon tu comptes me la lire ou faut-il que je te la prenne de force?**

Après une dernière lecture, il me passe la lettre. Je l'a lis et fronce les sourcils. «Tu sais qui»? Harry a toujours dit Voldemort devant moi, alors pourquoi change-t-il maintenant? Pour ne pas choquer les autres? Ah ce vieux fou, toujours aussi manipulateur, mais il ne semble pas réussir avec le petit. Bien, il aura moins de chance de le mettre dans sa poche. Il devrait accepter la proposition de Severus, il n'y a pas meilleure que lui dans la branche. L'admettre me donne de l'urticaire mais même moi, je n'ai jamais réussit à percer ses défenses.

 **\- Qu'a donc fait Severus pour s'attirer les foudres de son petit protégé?** Sa doit être amusant de le voir batailler pour gagner la confiance du petit, si il ne l'avait pas déjà.

 **\- Il l'a bêtement accusé de vol à mon encontre.** Mais c'est qu'il est fâché mon petit Lulu, je retiens un ricanement. Autant évité de le vexé inutilement.

 **\- Hum, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais qu'est-ce que j'aimerai me faufiler et le voir batailler avec le petit Harry.** Je lui rends la lettre un sourire au lèvre. **Réponds-lui et dis-lui d'accepter les leçons de Severus. Je ne veux pas que le petit finisse entre les griffes de Dumbledore.**

 **\- C'est bien ce que je comptais faire.** Me dit-il sèchement. On dirait que je l'ai froissé... je balaye ce fait d'une main psychique, il s'en remettra.

 **\- Et dis lui de continuer à me nommer Voldemort. Il n'a pas à se priver de le dire pour les autres. Bien maintenant, je vais te raconter la première fois que j'ai ouvert la chambre des secrets.**

Lucius me lance un regard noir. Et non, je n'ai pas perdu cet habitude de donner des ordres et j'attends toujours de mes hommes qu'ils m'écoutent sans discuter. Plusieurs secondes passe et je vois qu'il ne fait aucun geste pour écrire ce que je vais lui dire

 **\- Tu comptes écrire un jour pour lui répondre ou tu attends que merlin revienne?**

Il me lance un autre regard noir mais cette fois prend de quoi écrire pour répondre au petit. Il commence par lui répondre, je sais qu'il écrit ce que je lui ai conseillé, mais je me demande pourquoi il prend tant de temps à s'appliquer. Ce qui me semble être une heure plus tard, ce qui ce trouve être en réalité que dix minutes, il me fait enfin signe qu'il m'écoute. Je retiens une remarque cinglante. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je n'ai pas toute la journée non plus. Je lui relate alors ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'étais à Poudlard et ce qui concerne la chambre des secrets. Si le petit est sage peut-être que je lui donnerai le droit d'aller dans cette pièce, mais avant je dois m'assurer qu'il est digne d'être mon héritier.

 **\- Bien maintenant que ce petit détails est réglé, parlons plus sérieusement. Il faut que nous reprenions nos activités.**

 **\- Tu veux dire tuer tout le monde sans raison?** Je regarde mon hôte blond. Ne me dite pas qu'il est sérieux? Si il est sérieux. Je pousse un grognement de désapprobation.

 **\- Bien sur que non. Je n'ai jamais voulut çà. D'accord tuer ceux qui se mettait en travers de ma route aucun problème, mais tuer autant de monde sans autre raison que terrorisé les autres? Non. La terreur du peuple n'a jamais résolu les problèmes, au contraire.**

 **\- Enfin, tu entends raison.** C'est limite si je le vois pas lever les mains à cette phrase. Oui j'étais manipulé. Et croyez moi que Dumbledore va me le payer un jour. Je continue comme si il ne m'avait pas interrompu.

 **\- Dans un premier temps nous devons réunir mes fidèles et faire libéré ceux qui sont à Azkaban.**

 **\- Et comment compte tu les libérés?**

 **\- Oh mais çà, je te laisse t'en charger mon cher Lucius. J'ai d'autre préoccupation plus importante. Bien maintenant, je vais te laisser j'ai d'autres choses et d'autres gens à voir.** Je me lève gracieusement. **Tient moi rapidement au courant.**

Sans même un salut, je sors de son bureau et sort du manoir. Une fois en dehors des protections du manoir, je transplane.

 **Fin POV**

Une autre semaine est passée et je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Lucius concernant ma dernière lettre. Cela m'embête un peu, mais je me dis qu'il doit attendre d'avoir la réponse à toute mes questions avant de me répondre. Je refuse de l'avouer, mais son manque de réponse m'inquiète, il n'a jamais mis autant de temps à me répondre. Je me suis même rendu à la volière afin de voir si ma chouette était rentré, mais non. Je pousse un long soupire et regarde le plafond de la grande salle dans un espoir vain de voir mon amie blanche. Je termine à peine mon repas quand je vois Hedwige se poser devant moi. Après un doux hululement, elle me tends la patte. Je récupère la lettre, lui donne une douce caresse suivi d'un remerciement et lui donne un peu de bacon. Elle avale le morceau de viande et me mordille gentiment le doigt, puis s'en va se reposer à la volière. Malgré mon impatience, je range la lettre dans ma poche et me dirige dans le parc avec les autres. Une fois installé loin des oreilles indiscrètes et les Serdaigle avec nous. J'ouvre la lettre que je lis en silence pour commencer.

 _Harry,_

 _Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps?_

 _Je suis navré de te répondre aussi tardivement, mais j'ai du faire quelques recherches pour te répondre correctement concernant la chambre._

 _Une source fiable m'a raconté que la chambre avait été ouverte il y a de cela 50 ans, par un certain Tom Jedusor et que seul son héritier peux l'ouvrir de nouveau. Comment? Il ne me l'a pas dis. Il se peut donc qu'une personne cherche volontairement à faire peur aux élèves avec cette histoire. Qui? Je pense que toi aussi tu as une idée de son identité. Reste juste à savoir pourquoi. En ce qui concerne la créature provenant de la chambre, elle a déjà fait un mort, donc s'il te plaît ne part pas à la recherche de cet animal. A aucun prix._

 _Sinon, comme tu l'as dis, oui ça c'est passé pendant que le seigneur des ténèbres y faisait ses études. Une coïncidence? Je ne pense pas._

 _D'ailleurs cette même source me dit te dire de ne pas te retenir à dire Voldemort si tu le désires. Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre les autres si tu n'en as pas envie._

 _Concernant Dumbledore, ne le regard plus dans les yeux, car si ce que dit Severus est vrai et que tu ne peux pas refuser ses convocations, c'est le meilleur moyen de te préserver de lui. Je comprends que tu sois perdu concernant Severus. Laisse toi du temps pour lui faire de nouveau confiance, ça reviendra tout seul si c'est ce qui doit arriver. Cependant, ne refuse pas son aide pour les cours d'occlumencie. Il est le meilleur dans ce domaine et toute aide est bonne à prendre pour te défendre de Dumbledore._

 _Pour ce qui est de Lockart, je veux bien croire que ce professeur ne sert à rien de ce que j'ai pu voir au chemin de traverse, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te moquer ouvertement devant lui. Tu es un serpent soit plus ruser que cela. Cependant si tu recommence sache que je ne resterais pas sans rien dire, incompétent ou pas, il reste ton professeur. Montre lui un minimum de respect._

 _Je t'embrasses, Lucius._

Ma lecture terminé, je fais part à mes amis de ce que m'a dit Lucius concernant le directeur et Severus. Le résumé fait, je regarde mes amis un à un, histoire de prendre connaissance de leurs réactions.

 **\- Je comprend l'utilité des cours,** dit Théo, **mais vraiment, je n'ai pas envie que ce soit lui qui t'enseigne cet art.**

 **\- Pourtant tu as bien entendu, Lucius dit que c'est le meilleur dans ce domaine.** Je vois mon ami ouvrir la bouche pour protesté mais j'enchaîne, **tu sais, moi non plus je ne suis pas emballé par cette idée. Mais tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Qui sait ce que le vieux barbu pourrait me faire sans protections?**

 **\- Je sais, mais je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée.**

Je regarde mon ami grogner avec un sourire. Jamais je ne l'avouerais mais je commence à apprécier son coté surprotecteur.

 **\- Tu as bien dit que la dernière fois il y a eu un mort?** Demande Mione légèrement excité.

 **\- Euh... oui. Pourquoi?** Je la regarde quelque peu inquiet par son excitation.

 **\- Imaginez que cette personne soit toujours là?**

 **\- Quoi son cadavre?** S'exclame bruyamment Blaise. Ce qui lui fait gagner un regard noir de tout le groupe.

 **\- Mais non idiot,** le rabroue mon amie, **mais son fantôme. Au deuxième étage, au toilette des filles, il y a le fantôme de mimi geignarde. Bon je vous avoue que je n'y vais pas souvent car elle est assez insupportable. Mais imaginez que c'est elle, la personne tuée la première fois?**

 **\- Je comprend où tu veux en venir Mione, mais c'est non. Lucius m'a formellement interdit de faire des recherches et je suis d'accord avec lui. Ce n'est pas notre rôle.**

 **\- Il t'a dis de ne pas faire de recherches sur le monstre Harry, pas sur la chambre.**

 **\- C'est la même chose Hermione,** nous coupe Draco. **Chercher la chambre reviendrait à chercher la créature. Trouver la chambre nous ferais trouver la créature.**

 **\- Bon sang vous n'êtes pas curieux d'en savoir plus?** Elle nous lance un regard abasourdie. **Mince on peux ni compter sur les professeur, ni sur les livres. Il faut bien qu'on se débrouille par nous même.** Elle croise les bras en boudant légèrement.

 **\- Bien sur que si que nous somme curieux,** répond doucement Théo, **mais faire des recherches serait attirés l'attention du vieux sur nous. Et je suis certain qu'il n'attend que ça de notre part. Qu'on parte à la recherche du monstre. Inutile de lui donner une raison de plus de convoquer Harry dans son bureau.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un sourire de gratitude à mon presque frère de cœur, quand j'entends le grognement vaincu de Mione. Par la suite, on part sur des sujets plus joyeux et c'est rapidement que des rires ce font entendre. Le reste de l'après-midi se passe dans une bonne humeur relative, causé par la présence fantôme du directeur qui pèse sur nous. La fin de la journée arrive rapidement et c'est sans hâte que je m'apprête pour dormir. Demain c'est un des pires jour de la semaine niveau cours. Heureusement qu'on a botanique, ça remontra le niveau. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endors.

Le lendemain je me réveille de bonne heure et une fois n'est pas coutume, avant tout le monde. J'en profite pour prendre une longue douche brûlante et me passe le reste de crème cicatrisante sur mes dernière cicatrice récalcitrante. Les plus prononcé se trouvent hors de porté, au milieu du dos. Je pense que je vais devoir demander à Théo de m'aider, même si cela veux dire conversation peu agréable. Certes j'ai Pansy, mais bon sang ce n'est pas pratique du tout.

Les autres sont réveillés quand je sors de la douche et c'est en groupe, qu'ils vont se doucher. J'en profite pour terminer mon sac de cours et me préparer mentalement pour les deux cours à venir. Il va falloir que j'ai une discussion avec Snape après la fin du cours. Oh joie.

 **\- Toi tu penses à la conversation que tu vas avoir avec notre professeur de potion préféré.**

 **\- Purée Théo, tu m'as fait peur.** Je lui jette un faux regard de reproche qui le fait rire. **Comment tu as deviné que je pensais à ça?**

 **\- Je lis dans ta tête mon petit. Hé !** Il se baisse en vitesse pour esquiver la chaussure que je lui ai envoyé. **T'es malade, c'est super dangereux.** Il se baisse pour ramasser le soulier. **En plus tu prend les chaussures de Draco, tu sais qu'il risque de te tuer si il l'apprend.**

 **\- Risque? T'es plutôt optimiste Théo,** pouffe Blaise qui sort de la salle de bain, **à ta place je reposerais cette chaussure là où tu l'as trouvé.**

 **\- Merci pour cette excellente idée Blaise. Sans toi je n'y aurais jamais pensé.** Se moque Théo. **Et par Merlin habille toi au lieu de te pavaner tout nu.**

 **\- Pfff tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux de mon corps de rêve.**

 **\- Blaise attend d'avoir passé la puberté pour parler de corps de rêve, s** e moque Draco qui attrape la chaussure que Théo avait encore en mains, **et Harry. La prochaine fois que tu vise Théo avec ma chaussure. Attend toi à de sérieuse représailles. La je met cette folie passagère sur le compte du stress du cours de potion.**

Je marmonne un oui Dray qui semble le satisfaire, puis Blaise enfin habillé, on rejoint les filles qui nous attendent dans la salle commune. Après les salutations habituelles, c'est parti pour la mâtinée de cours. C'est plus vite que prévue que la fin du cours de potion arrive, je suis sûr que quelqu'un avance le temps, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Quand la cloche indiquant la fin du cours retenti, je reste à ma place pendant que mes amis me souhaite bonne chance avant de quitter la salle. Je leur fait un sourire de gratitude et me lève une fois le dernier élève sorti.

 **\- Professeur?**

Je vois Snape sursauté et me regarder avec surprise. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à me trouver encore dans sa salle de classe. Je le regarde se redresser et remettre son masque d'impassibilité en place, en gardant le silence.

 **\- Monsieur Potter? Que puis-je faire pour vous?** Il essaye d'avoir une voix posé, mais j'entends tout de même de la surprise dans celle-ci.

 **\- Hum... j'ai réfléchi a votre proposition pour protéger mon esprit, et je souhaiterais savoir si elle est toujours d'actualité?**

 **\- Elle l'est toujours oui. Êtes-vous intéressé?**

 **\- Oui je le suis.**

 **\- C'est parfais, je vous donnerais la date et l'heure de votre premier cours ultérieurement.**

 **\- Bien. Bon appétit monsieur.**

Je pars ensuite sans attendre une réponse ou réaction de sa part. Personnellement, je m'en moque. J'arrive à peine a la porte, que je suis stoppé par sa voix.

 **\- Harry.**

Je retiens un grognement, mais j'attends tout de même qu'il enchaîne, sans me retourner. Si il attend que je lui fasse face, il est mal barré. Il devra se contenter de mon dos. Je l'entend soupiré avant de continuer.

 **\- Merci pour votre confiance.** Me dit-il d'une voix douce.

 _Pardon?_ Je me retiens de faire volte face et me retourne lentement, avant de le regarder limite avec dégout. Il crois sincèrement que je lui fais confiance? Idiot. Je sais que pour vous ma réaction semble exagéré. Mais vraiment, je donne pas ma confiance à n'importe qui, surtout au adulte. Alors son accusation ma vraiment blessé et je me suis sentit trahit. S'il l'a fait une fois qui me dit qu'il ne recommencera pas une autre fois ? Nombreux sont ceux qui dise pardon et qu'au final recommence.

 **\- Je ne vous fais pas confiance monsieur.** Je vois que ma révélation le blesse plus que je le pensais, mais je continue comme si de rien n'était. **Remerciez Lucius, c'est lui qui m'a dit d'accepter. Je comptais décliner votre offre.**

Puis sans lui laissez le temps de répondre, je quitte la salle de classe sans un regard. Quand je referme la porte derrière moi, je n'arrive pas à déterminer si je suis énervé par ses paroles et réactions, ou si je me sens légèrement coupable. Je ne pensais pas qu'il regrettait autant, ni à quel point ça le touchait. Fait chier.

 **\- Alors? Ça c'est passé comment?** Demande Pansy, ce qui me sors de mes pensées.

 **\- Plutôt bien,** je garde le silence quelques secondes, **il m'a remercié pour ma confiance.**

 **\- Sérieux?** La c'est Draco. Il semble d'ailleurs surpris par ce fait.

 **\- Oui sérieux Dray.** Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant la-dedans.

 **\- Et tu lui as dis quoi?**

 **\- Qu'il ne l'avait pas et qu'il devait remercier Lucius, car c'est uniquement grâce à lui que j'acceptais son offre. Maintenant je me rend compte que dis comme ça, je passe pour un prétentieux.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça,** interroge Pansy.

 **\- Vraiment?** Je la regarde sceptique. **Sérieux Pans' je cite «vous devriez remercier Lucius, c'est grâce à lui que j'accepte». On dirait limite une star qui fait sa BA. Je suis trop nul.**

 **\- Mais non,** me rassure Théo, **tu étais juste stressé voir encore un peu, enfin beaucoup, rancunier à son encontre. C'est tout.**

 **\- Merci Théo, mais ça me réconforte pas plus que ça.** Je pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme. **Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je regrette limite mes mots. Ça l'a vraiment blessé.**

 **-Tu m'étonne,** claque Draco, ce qui me surprend. **Parrain n'est pas du genre à se montrer expressif, voir démonstratif.** Il me regarde du coin de l'œil. **Il doit vraiment tenir à toi pour oser se montrer ainsi devant toi.**

 **\- Parrain?** Que voulez-vous, c'est la seule chose que j'ai retenu dans tout son monologue.

 **\- Oui parrain. Je ne vous l'avez pas dis?** Il nous regarde surpris. Surprise qui augmente quand on répond tous par la négation. **Ah, désolé. A présent vous le savez.**

 **\- Oui on le sait. Mais la prochaine fois que tu as ce genre de révélation, évite de la lâcher comme une bombe tu serais mignon, s** e moque Pansy.

Notre blondinet grogne pour la forme et c'est en rigolant que nous entrons dans la grande salle. Le repas et le reste de la journée se passe dans une bonne humeur agréable et c'est bien vite que nous nous retrouvons en histoire de la magie. Je laisse à Draco le bon soin de prendre des notes, au cas où le professeur aurais décidé de changer de l'histoire des gobelins. Ce que j'en doute. Je me demande toujours pourquoi Dray s'acharne à écouter. Il est maso ou quoi? Ça me dépasse. Mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus étant donner que grâce à je n'ai pas besoin de suivre le cours. Une fois installé je sors plume et parchemin, puis je commence à répondre à Lucius.

 _Lucius,_

 _Je vais bien je te remercie de t'en soucier._

 _Ne t'en fais pas pour la réponse tardive, je sais que tu es beaucoup demandé. En tout cas merci pour toutes tes cherches. On en sait un peu plus à présent._

 _Je ne pense pas non plus que le fait que Voldemort ai fait ses études en même temps que les attaques, soit une coïncidence. Tu penses que lui et Tom serait la même personne? Car si on regarde bien, il a été dit que la chambre a été ouverte par un Tom Jedusor. Hors, à cette époque Voldemort fesait aussi ses études. Je doute que ce soit une coïncidence. Ai-je l'autorisation de faire des recherches dessus? Ou tu pense que c'est une mauvaise idée? Après tout ce n'est qu'un ancien élève, qui a reçus une médaille de mérite à son époque. (j'ai vue une récompense dans la salle des trophées l'année dernière.)_

 _Puis-je savoir qui était la source qui t'as dit que je devais continuer à dire Voldemort? Je connais cette personne?_

 _Je ferais ce que tu m'as dis pour Dumbledore, j'ignorais que ça venais du fait que je le regardais dans les yeux. J'aurais aimé connaître cette astuce plus tôt. Ça m'aurais épargné des migraines inutiles. Pour le professeur Snape, je lui ai dis que j'acceptai son offre, mais qu'il le devait à toi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait. Surtout qu'il m'a remercié pour ma confiance et que je lui ai dis qu'il ne l'avais pas. Ces mots l'on blessé et... c'est plus fort que moi mais je m'en veux. Dois-je m'excuser?_

 _Excuse moi pour Lockart, je te promet que je ferais plus attention, même si ce ne sera pas facile. Il est vrai que c'est un professeur, j'ai tendance à l'oublier tellement il est ridicule. On dirait un clown._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Harry._

Ma lettre terminée, je la relis histoire de savoir si j'ai oublié des choses ou si, au contraire, j'en ai trop dis. Satisfait, je la plis et la glisse dans une enveloppe où le nom de Lucius y est écrit. J'irais l'envoyer à la fin du cours. Je m'apprête à la fermer quand je suis stopper par Draco.

 **\- Harry attend.**

Je le regarde, étonné de le voir fouiller dans son sac. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il se redresse et me tend une lettre.

 **\- Tu peux glisser ma lettre avec la tienne s'il te plais? Oranos n'est pas très bien en ce moment et je me répugne à utiliser une chouette de l'école. Qui sait quels sorts elles ont sur elles.** Je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Personnellement, je n'utilise que ma chouette quitte à attendre quelques jours pour lui donner une nouvelle mission.

 **\- Il n'y a pas de problème,** je prend sa lettre que je glisse avec la mienne avant de celer la lettre, **il a quoi Oranos?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Il semble fatigué, il vas falloir que je le face examiné.**

 **\- Tu me diras?**

Il me fait signe que oui et reprend son écoute du cours avec attention. Je secoue la tête amusé et regarde l'enveloppe que je tiens en mains. J'ai hâte de revoir Lucius afin de pouvoir parler de vive voix avec lui. Ce serait tellement plus simple. Après un énième soupire, je glisse la lettre dans mon sac en attendant que ce cours se termine enfin. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que la cloche sonne, ce qui me réveil en sursaut. Je ne me suis endormis sans m'en rendre compte. J'espère ne pas avoir une position ridicule, voir de la bave au lèvre...

Je m'étire en grognant à cause des muscles ankylosés et jette un regard noir à Blaise qui se moque de moi. On n'est pas tous fait pour dormir n'importe ou et n'importe comment. Un passage à la volière et les devoir fait à la bibliothèque, nous nous retrouvons vite dans la grande salle pour manger. Finalement, la journée a été moins longue que je ne le pensais. Une fois le coté repas effectué, direction la salle commune plus ou moins fatigué.

Étant donné que nous étions tranquille niveau devoirs, on passe une soirée détente entre discutions et jeu. Je fais quelques parties d'échecs avec Blaise et bien entendu je perds lâchement. Ce jeu n'est vraiment pas pour moi mais bon au moins je m'amuse. Heureusement, que je suis pas mauvais perdant. Après trois parties perdus, je laisse tombé et je vais discuter avec les filles. Jusqu'à de qui vienne l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin je me réveille sous les secousses plus ou moins délicates de Théo. Je grogne pour la forme ce qui le fait rire, puis je me lève en mode zombie attrape mes vêtements et go à la douche tiède, histoire de bien me réveiller. Une fois prêt, je me dirige vers mon sac afin d'y mettre mes affaires de la journée. Je remarque avec surprise qu'il est déjà fait et un regard vers mes amis, me fait comprendre que Théo a pris les devants. Un merci et un sourire plus tard, on se rends dans la grande salle pour un petit déjeuné bien mérité. Un coup d'œil à mon emplois du temps me fait grogner. Génial on commence avec les Gryffondor et en défense. _Oh joie_. Heureusement c'est le seul cours où on a à supporter les lions, après, je serai avec ma meilleure amie. Je suis entrain d'avaler une bouchée d'une tarte à la framboise quand Blaise me donne un coup dans les cotes.

 **\- Quoi?** Je grogne presque ce mot et me masse les cotes en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il n'y ai pas allez de main morte ce con. En guise de réponse, il me fait signe de regarder sur ma droite. Je tourne donc la tête dans la direction et voit mon directeur de maison se diriger vers nous. Enfin... plus précisément vers moi. Je retiens un grognement. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore? Certes, je regrettes mes mots d'hier mais il aurai pu me foutre la paix en dehors des cours. Il s'arrête à mon niveau.

 **\- Tenez Mr Potter.** Il me tends un morceau de parchemin. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au papier.

 **\- Merci Professeur.** Il me fait un signe de tête et va prendre sa place à la table des professeurs.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?** Me demande Daphné

 **\- Mon heure de rendez-vous pour mon premier cours.**

Je ne précises bien sur pas de quel cours il s'agit pour les oreilles indiscrètes. Je leur passe le parchemin afin qu'ils sachent où je me trouve en cas de retard, ou autre pour ce cours, puis le range dans mon sac de cours. J'ai cours le samedi qui arrive à 14h, rien qu'à cette idée j'ai une boule de stresse qui se loge dans mon ventre. Génial. On termine de manger, avec moins d'entrain pour moi, et on se met en route pour le premier cours de la journée.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La reste de la semaine est passée tellement vite, que j'ai eu l'impression d'être un simple spectateur. Il ne s'est rien passé d'exceptionnel, même avec Colgate. Pas de mot bizarre sur les murs, pas de nouvelle mort, pas de serpent qui se promène dans les mur. Rien. En gros une semaine banale dans une école pas banal avec un élève tout sauf banal. Aujourd'hui nous somme samedi, et je dois allez à mon tout premier cours d'occlumencie. Je peux vous dire que je ne suis pas pressé. Je me demande bien ce que le professeur va me faire faire, vu que la pratique ne sera sûrement pas pour cette année d'après Snape. En parlant de lui, j'ai décidé de me montrer un peu plus magnanimes à son encontre. J'y ai réfléchit toute la semaine et avec l'aide de Lucius, je me suis décidé à lui redonner petit à petit sa chance. Ça ne vas pas être facile, mais il faut que j'y mettes du mien, sinon ça stagnera et je pourrais perdre un bon allié, dixit Lucius. Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que j'arrive plus rapidement que prévue devant la porte. J'ai dix minutes d'avance, mais je sais que ça ne dérangera pas Snape. Après une grande respiration suivis d'un mantra pour m'encourager, je frappe et attends l'autorisation de rentrer. Autorisation qui ne tarde pas à venir.

 **\- Bonjour, Harry.** Je me retiens de lui lancer un regard froid. _Allez Harry, oublie pas tes bonnes résolutions. Pas de regard noir et soit plus expressif. Tu peux le faire._

 **\- Bonjour, professeur.** Il semble surpris que mon ton ne soit pas aussi froid que d'habitude.

 **\- Bien suis moi.** Il se lève et me fait signe de le suivre.

Je le regarde partir avec surprise. _On ne vas pas faire le cours dans la salle de classe?_ Il semblerait que non. Haussant les épaules, je suis mon professeur jusqu'à une porte, que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant. Il donne un mot de passe de façon à ce que je ne l'entende pas, et me fait entrer. Je regarde autour de moi, curieux du lieu où je me trouve. Vu les meubles, on dirait ses appartements. Je lui jette un regard surpris. Je pense pas que beaucoup d'élèves ont vue ces derniers.

 **\- Installe toi je reviens.**

Il disparaît ensuite derrière une autre porte me laissant seul dans cette grande pièce. Je regarde autour de moi et m'installe sur un canapé bordeaux en attendant qu'il revienne avec je ne sais quoi. Ne sachant quoi faire, je profite de son absence pour regarder plus attentivement autour de moi. Cet endroit est plus chaleureux que je me l'imaginais. La pièce est simple et fonctionnelle, mais on s'y sens chez-soi. Le sol et couvert d'un parquet beige qui fait ressortir les meubles en bois plus foncé. Au centre de la pièce se trouve une table en chêne foncé, qui repose sur un sublime tapis vert foncé. Près de la cheminée, où je me trouve, se trouve deux fauteuils qui entourent le canapé sur lequel je suis installé. Sur les murs, couleurs chocolat, se trouve plusieurs tableaux de personne qui me sont inconnu. Sur la cheminée trône plusieurs photos, ces dernières étant trop loin, je ne parviens pas à voir qui se trouve dessus. Étant personnel, je retiens ma curiosité et reste où je suis. J'en suis à me tortiller les mains d'inconfort quand Snape revient enfin, une fiole dans les mains. Il se pose devant moi et après une courte hésitation, il me dit.

 **\- Avant que nous commencions, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer.** Il garde le silence quelques secondes puis reprend. **Voudrais-tu troquer tes lunettes contre une meilleure vue?** Il enchaîne avant de me laisser le temps de répondre. **C'est une potion de ma création, testé sur plusieurs sujet avant de pouvoir te la proposer. Je me suis dis que cela te facilitera la vie lorsque tu fais des potions. Par contre, je te conseils d'avoir de fausse lunettes le reste du temps. Ça pourrais te servir plus tard.**

Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais réfléchit à troquer mes lunettes contre une meilleure vue même maintenant que je suis un sorcier. Ça ne m'a même pas traverser la tête de savoir si une potion ou un sort existait pour cela. De plus je suis étrangement touché qu'il ai crée une potion pour moi. Je n'hésite pas longtemps. Si pour une raison ou une autre je perds mes lunettes, je ne serai pas dans la merde et puis sa pourrait également servir pendant les matchs de Quidditch.

 **\- Je ne dis pas non, par contre je n'ai pas de fausses lunettes sous la main pour le moment alors je préfère la prendre plus tard.** Me connaissant si j'essaye de changer un objet en lunettes, cela se finira presque en bain de sang.

 **\- Prends là maintenant, je me charge des lunettes.** Propose t-il doucement.

J'accepte alors et prends la potion qu'il me tend avec un merci, puis je la boit d'une traite. Je retiens une grimace de dégoût sous le goût atroce de la potion. Pendant ce temps-là, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, je vois mon professeur crée la copie conforme de mes lunettes. D'un coup, une vive douleur au niveau de mes yeux se fait sentir mais celle-ci disparaît rapidement et d'un coup je vois tout flou. Je retire alors lentement mes lunettes et regarde autour de moi. J'y vois encore mieux qu'avant. Je me forte l'arrête du nez, étrangement perturbé par le manque de poids sur ce dernier.

 **\- Merci professeur.** Je ne peu m'empêcher de lui sourire, ce qui semble le choquer sur l'instant. Mais il me le rend bien vite.

 **\- De rien Harry.** Il semble mieux maintenant que j'ai accepté la potion. Je serai assez bête de refuser d'un coté. **Maintenant, je vais te parler de la théorie de l'occlumencie et ensuite on passera à la méditation.**

 **\- Très bien.**

Il passe une bonne demi-heure à tout m'expliquer. Je comprends rapidement le principe mais je ne sais pas si la pratique le sera tout autant. Il me fait ensuite asseoir en tailleur sur un coussin et je passe ensuite le reste du cours à méditer. Je dois dire qu'au début, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer. Je suis censé me vider la tête et ne pensé à rien et bizarrement, je penses à plein de chose en même temps, sérieux comment les gens font pour pensée à rien? C'est impossible. Snape me sermonne de temps en temps quand je m'agite trop ou quand il devine que mon esprit et tout sauf vide. A la fin de la leçon, je commence à comprendre le concept, mais je dois dire que je suis épuisé. Qui aurait cru que le simple fait de méditer était si crevant? Pas moi en tout cas.

 **\- Bien sa ira pour aujourd'hui Harry.**

La voix de mon professeur me sort de ma torpeur. J'ouvre les yeux, m'étire de tout mon long et baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je ne sens plus mes jambes à force d'être rester autant de temps dans cette position. Je me lève en grimaçant et accepte la tasse de thé que Snape me tend. Elle est plus que bienvenue et je bois le breuvage en petite gorgée, tout en écoutant Snape me donne encore quelque conseils. Une fois qu'il à terminer je prends congé pour rejoindre mes amis. Je baille encore plusieurs fois et une fois dans ma salle commune, je m'écroule littéralement sur le canapé.

 **\- Euh … Harry?**

 **\- Hum?** Oui je sais, très éloquent, mais c'est tout ce que je peux sortir comme mot pour le moment.

 **\- Tu n'avais pas des lunettes avant ton cours avec Snape?** Demande Blaise curieux.

 **\- Si pourquoi?** Pourquoi, il me pose ses questions sur mes lunettes. Elles sont sur mon nez.

 **\- Parce que tu n'en as plus.**

Porter la main à mon visage me demande un immense effort et en effet je n'ai rien sur le visage. Je crois bien avoir oublier de remettre les fausses.

 **\- Snape m'a donné une potion pour ma vue. J'ai juste oublié de remettre les fausses.**

 **\- Cool çà!** S'exclame Daphné en prenant mon visage entre les mains afin de mieux me regarder. **Ça te vas bien. T'es encore plus mignon.**

 **\- Merci Daph'.** Je rougis sous le compliment.

Une fois libéré des mains de mon amie, je leur raconte mon cours. Ils semblent surpris que ce soit si simple au premier abord, mais on change bientôt de sujet. Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement dans la salle commune. Pleuvant dehors. J'en profite pour faire une sieste pendant qu'ils parlent de tout et de rien, tranquillement calé sur les genoux de Pansy, avant le repas du soir. Doucement réveillé par cette dernière, je la remercie d'un sourire et me redresse en baillant. Cette petite sieste m'a fait un bien fou, je peux enfin me concentrer correctement sur les conversations. Même si je ne suis pas contre de retrouver mon lit.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

C'est déjà la mi-octobre. Le temps est passé à une vitesse folle entre mes cours de tout les jours et ceux de Snape. Je me rend compte que je ne suis pas allé voir Sismira depuis la rentré. Il faut que je remédie à ça au plus vite avant quelle me face une scène. Elle serait capable de venir jusque ici afin de me gronder. Autant évité si possible.

 **\- Harry? Tu sais à quoi sert la racine de Schizostylis** **dans la potion de pulmonite?** Me demande Blaise en chuchotant. Bibliothèque oblige. Je le regarde légèrement de travers. Il m'a sorti de mes pensées.

 **\- Oui je sais. Mais comme toutes personnes lambda, tu te lèves et cherche un livre qui pourra te renseigner.**

 **\- T'es sérieux?** Il me regarde choqué. **Tu connais la réponse, tu peux me le dire sa me fera gagné du temps.**

 **\- Mais pas de l'intelligence.** Je lui fais un clin d'œil et il me tire la langue sous la pique. **Plus sérieusement, si tu ne cherche jamais par toi même, tu vas jamais apprendre. C'est pour ton bien Blaisounet.**

 **\- Mouai, mouais.** Il grogne puis se lève.

 **\- Directe mais efficace,** commente Mione tout en continuant à écrire.

 **\- Je sais, mais c'est pour son bien. Il faut bien que les petits prennent leurs envole un jours.**

Je vois mon amie retenir un rire difficilement et laisse un sourire amusé s'installer sur mes lèvres, puis je reprend mon devoir de métamorphose la mort dans l'âme. Je déteste cette matière.

 **\- Au fait,** reprend Mione, **tu as prévue quoi pour Halloween.?**

Je me tend à cette question. J'avais oublié que c'était bientôt. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas pressé d'y arriver, alors j'occulte ce jour inconsciemment.

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore, j'avoue ne pas y avoir réfléchi. Je pense rester dans ma salle commune. Si le vieux fou ne m'en empêche pas. Et toi?**

 **\- Je pense pas qu'il ai le droit si?** Demande-t-elle. **Enfin bon, si il t'embête pas. Je pourrais rester avec vous?-  
**

 **\- Tu veux pas faire la fête avec Aaron et les deux autres?**

 **\- Je les vois tout les jours tu sais.** Elle me fait un sourire. **Et puis j'ai envie de rester avec toi pour cette soirée. Comme avant.**

Je lui fais un sourire de reconnaissance et l'embrasse doucement sur la joue. Ce qui la fait légèrement rougir. Par la suite on garde le silence et on termine nos devoirs avant de se diriger dans la grande salle pour dîné. Je suis en pleine conversation avec Pansy quand Draco nous coupe.

 **\- Désolé de vous coupez, mais j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Hermione quand nous étions à la bibliothèque. Oui je sais je n'aurais pas du vous écouter Harry, mais vous étiez pas très discret.** Il me lance un regard appuyer et je me contente de hausser les épaules.

 **\- Ou veux tu en venir Dray?**

 **\- J'y arrive,** il me lance un regard réprobateur cette fois-ci, **je pense pas que Dumbledore nous laisse tranquille ce soir là. Je suis quasiment sûr à 100% qu'il va tout faire pour nous obliger à venir dans la grande salle.**

 **\- C'est ce que je redoute aussi,** je me passe une main dans les cheveux avant de continuer, **mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne pas être dérangé par lui.**

 **\- Moi j'ai ma petite idée. Mais je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire.**

 **\- Dit toujours.**

 **\- Demande à parrain l'autorisation.** Il se stop pour guetter ma réaction, rassuré il continue. **Je ne sais pas si il peux faire quelque chose, mais tu ne perd rien à demander.**

 **\- Oui, je pense faire ça. Merci Draco, je n'avais pas pensé à cette option.**

 **\- De rien.** Il me fait un sourire à la Malfoy, c'est à dire une légère crispation des lèvres, avant de retourner à son repas. **Au fait, je suis content que sa aille mieux entre Severus et toi.**

Je lui sourie pour toute réponse et retourne à ma discussion avec Pansy. Le repas terminé, on se dirige dans notre salle commune n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Nous sommes en pleine saison des pluies, ce qui fait qu'allez dehors, n'est pas une option. Pendant que les autres organisent une partie de carte, je m'installe dans un fauteuil avec un livre sur l'occlumencie. Je m'en sort de mieux en mieux en méditation même si je ressors toujours autant fatigué, mais Snape me dit que c'est normal. Je suis d'ailleurs en train de lire un livre sur la méditation quand Marcus vient vers nous.

 **\- Salut les deuxièmes année! Les sélections pour le Quidditch se fera ce samedi à 10h. On à besoin d'un batteur et de deux nouveaux poursuiveur. Ceux qui sont intéressé présentez-vous sur le terrain à cette heure.**

 **\- Super. Merci Marcus.** Répond Dray pour tout le monde.

 **\- Prévois des sélections pour un attrapeur aussi, je ne pourrais pas en faire cette année du moins pas à plein temps.** Je lâche m'a petite bombe à Marcus, sous les regards choqués de presque tout le groupe.

 **\- Quoi? Rassure moi, tu plaisante? Tu ne peux pas me faire çà Harry, j'avais déjà prévu tout mon programme!** Dit Marcus au bout de sa vie.

 **\- Désolé mais j'ai certaine obligation dont je ne peux pas me passer, ce qui fait que je ne serait pas au mieux de ma forme pour les matchs. Je préfère donc laisser ma place.** Je le regarde désolé avant d'enchaîner. **Désolé mais si tu as besoin d'un remplaçant pour un match, je peux te dépanner.** Marcus se passe une main dans les cheveux puis, pousse un profond soupir.

 **\- Je te préviens, j'accepte ton départ mais tu as intérêt à te représenter rapidement!** Il me jette un regard lourd de pression. **Il est hors de question que l'équipe se passe de toi trop longtemps.**

 **\- Je ferai de mon mieux Marcus, promis.**

Il nous fait un signe de la main et repart vaquer à ses occupations tout en grognant contre le fait de refaire tout son programme de Quidditch pour y inclure un nouvel attrapeur. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu déçu. J'aurais bien aimé faire à nouveau partie de l'équipe, mais avec tout mes cours en plus, je doute avoir le temps ou l'énergie pour enchaîner avec des entraînements et matchs. Je pousse à mon tour un profond soupire et hausse les épaules avant de retourner à ma lecture. Protégé mon esprit est plus important que de jouer au Quidditch.

 **\- Harry tu n'es pas sérieux pour le Quidditch?**

 **\- Bien sur que si Blaise.** Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil. **Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état me mets mes cours avec Snape? Tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir tout gérer? Je ne suis pas une machine.**

 **\- Je sais mais... je me faisais une joie de jouer avec toi...**

 **\- Tu sais, je ne fais plus les matchs mais rien nous empêche de faire une partie de temps en temps sur le terrain.** Je compte bien continuer à voler.

 **\- Allez Blaise laisse le, on aura le temps de lui mettre sa racler en privée sa sera beaucoup mieux.**

Pansy me fait un clin d'œil puis entraîne Blaise dans une grande conversation sur les sélections à venir. C'est limite, ils ne vont pas allez s'entraîner de suite sur le terrain. Je ne préfère pas dire ma pensé à haute voix, ils seraient capable de le prendre au mot. Un rapide coup d'œil à Théo me montre que j'ai fais le bon choix. Quelque chose me dit que si je ne l'avait pas fait il m'aurait obliger à le faire. Je suis lui adresse un sourire et retourne à mes occupations.

Une heure plus tard nous allons nous coucher, comme demain c'est samedi, il y a les sélections tôt le matin et personne ne veux rater cet événement. Le lendemain au réveil, c'est deux zombies que nous trouvons à la place de Blaise et Pansy. Ce qui fait bien rire Daphné et Draco, qui ne se gènent pas pour se moquer d'eux. Leurs moqueries réveillent rapidement nos deux zombies, qui sont tout de suite d'attaque pour les sélections. Ce ne serait qu'eux, ils seront déjà sur le stade à attendre l'arrivé de Marcus, malheureusement pour eux, on est pas de cet avis et on les traînes de force dans la grande salle afin qu'ils mangent.

 **\- Taisez-vous à la fin** , peste Daphné exaspéré par leurs gémissement. **Si vous y allez le ventre vide vous allez foirer les sélections et vous pourrez dire adieu au poste.**

Cette remarque à le don de faire taire nos amis qui se mettent à manger comme si leurs vie en dépendait. Faite confiance à Daphné pour faire en sorte que les autres se nourrisse. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce que ça donne sur moi. J'ai enfin une bonne corpulence. Bon je reste petit pour mon âge, mais je pense que ça ne devrait pas durer. Pour les motiver encore plus, je leurs dit d'une voix nonchalante.

 **\- Si jamais vous êtes pris dans l'équipe. Ce soir je vous emmène voir Sis.**

 **\- Vraiment?** La tête de Blaise s'est lever si vite, qu'un craquement sourd s'est fait entendre dans toute la grande salle, sans compter sa cuillère qui est tombé dans son bol éclaboussant de partout. À sa grimace, il a du se faire mal.

 **\- Vraiment.** Je lui fais un sourire.

 **\- Et nous?** Demande Daphné. **On pourra venir aussi?**

Je regarde mon amie une minute, réfléchissant le pour et le contre. À trois ce sera déjà dur de ne pas se faire repérer, mais à six... j'ai peur que ce soit un échec. J'ai beau m'entendre avec Rusard et le professeur Snape, je doute qu'ils soient conciliant si ils nous tombent dessus après le couvre feu.

 **\- Désolé Daph,** j'enchaîne avant qu'elle ne proteste, **à six c'est trop risqué, mais la prochaine fois, promis c'est vous que j'emmène.**

 **\- Mince, c'est pas juste.** Elle jette un regard envieux à nos deux élus.

 **\- Tu sais , ça se trouve on ira pas non plus ce soir,** apaise Pansy d'une voix douce. **On est pas encore choisi dans l'équipe. On a même pas encore jouer.**

 **\- Et Harry ira tout seule voir la fabuleuse Sis. Je t'envie mon pote.** Dit Blaise ce qui me fait rire.

 **\- Tu n'a pas besoin, tu ne m'envieras plus ce soir si tu gagnes.**

 **\- Ça j'en doute.**

Il me fait un grand sourire et je rigole sous cape en le voyant se tortiller les mains. Ça n'a pas loupé, ma récompense les as encore plus stressé et surtout motivé. Rapidement il retourne à son assiette pour éviter le joug de Daphné. Je sens un regard mi-réprobateur mi-amusé de la part de mon meilleur ami, regard auquel je répond d'un clin d'œil qui le fait rire, au plus grand choc de nos amis. Il est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas habitué à le voir s'exprimer de la sorte en public. Pour ma part ça me fait plaisir, il commence enfin à s'ouvrir aux autres.

 **\- Vraiment Daph', je ne voudrais pas être à la place de tes enfants plus tard. Tu intimiderais un dragon, s** e moque Draco.

 **\- Tu exagères Dray,** elle balaye sa remarque de la main. **Je ne suis pas si terrible que ça.**

Elle remplit son assiette tout en ignorant les regards à la limite du choqué, que nous lui donnons. Ne me dite pas qu'elle croit ce qu'elle dit? Si? J'échange un regard avec mes amis qui hausses les épaules, avant de continuer leurs repas. Pour ma pars, je secoue la tête et avale difficilement une bouché de porridge. Ce serait que moi, je me passerais de ce truc dégoûtant, mais notre dragon n'accepterais pas. Je prend donc sur moi et mange ce truc infâme en essayant de cacher le goût avec du chocolat ou un tas d'autre truc.

 **\- Vraiment Harry, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour manger un tel mélange. Le porridge est tellement bon nature... sérieux ton mélange me dégoutte.** Grimace Blaise qui fait semblant de vomir.

 **\- C'est le manger tout cours qui me dégoutte,** je rétorque, **malheureusement je n'ai pas le choix d'en manger.**

Ils regardent Daphné et me font un sourire contrit avant de se lever. Je leurs jette un regard faussement mauvais, ils peuvent se le garder leurs sourires.

 **\- Vous partez déjà?**

 **\- Oui on veux mettre une tenue plus adéquate. Volé en robe de tout les jours, c'est pas le top.**

 **\- Quel idée de s'habiller en uniforme de cours,** renifle Draco.

 **\- Ça va hein, on était pas bien réveillé ce matin, épargne nous tes reniflements.** Peste Pansy avant d'attraper la main de Blaise et de le traîner derrière elle.

 **\- Je crois que tu l'as vexé,** fait remarquer Théo.

 **\- Elle s'en remettra.** Balaye ce dernier d'un geste de la main. **Sinon dépêchez-vous. La sélection commence bientôt et je veux une bonne place.**

Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois, je repousse mon bol, attrape un petit pain, l'ouvre en deux, le beurre et le tartine de marmelade. J'attrape ensuite mon verre de jus d'orange, ça reste meilleur que le jus de citrouille le matin, et l'avale cul sec.

 **\- Je suis prêt.**

 **\- Je crois pas non,** me toise Daphné en regardant mon bol avec insistance. **Tu mange tout.**

 **\- C'est bon laisse le pour une fois.** Grogne Théo à la surprise de tous et surtout de Daphné. **Il s'est bien remplumé, inutile de le gaver comme tu le fais. Tu vas juste finir par le rendre malade.**

 **\- Parce que tu crois que le peu qu'il a manger lui suffira?**

 **\- C'est pour ça que je me suis préparé un petit pain, maintenant souffle un peu et lève toi. On va être en retard.**

Je regarde mon amie ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais elle se ravise finalement avant de se lever et de partir sans un mot. Je regarde les deux autres qui se contentent de hausser les épaules et de se lever à leurs tour pour rejoindre notre petite dragonne.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Les sélections se sont passées à merveille. Blaise et Pansy ont été fabuleux et j'ai bon espoir qu'ils soit tout les deux pris dans l'équipe. On connaîtra les résultats dans moins d'une heure. Autant vous dire qu'ils sont tout deux des plus stressé, il faut dire qu'ils ont autant envie de faire partit de l'équipe que de m'accompagner pour Sismira. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudras pas trop de ne pas être venu avant, mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me libérer. Je profite justement de ce week-end de libre pour allez la voir.

Je décide de jouer avec Blaise aux échecs pour lui changer les idées, pendant que Daphné décide de parler de truc de filles avec Pansy. Autant vous dire que j'en ai perdu des partis pendant un moment. Au final, j'ai laissé la place à Dray, ayant mare de perdre, je ne suis pas mauvais joueur, mais j'ai ma dose de défaite par jours. Et puis ça donne plus fil à retorde à Blaise. Théo hausse les épaules de dépits face à mes défaites et je me contente de hausser les épaules. Je n'ai pas la logique du jeu, on ne peut plus rien y faire maintenant.

Après un temps interminable où on ne savait plus comment occuper nos amis, Marcus se dirige enfin vers nous, le visage impassible. Je le maudit intérieurement, ce n'est pas pratique pour savoir si c'est bon ou non.

 **\- Bien, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.** Il garde le silence un instant à notre plus grande horreur, puis s'adresse ensuite à nos deux participants **. Bravo à vous, vous faites partit de l'équipe. Blaise comme batteur et Pansy comme poursuiveuse. Je veux vous voir mardi soir pour le premier entraînements.**

Sans rien rajouter d'autre il part un micro sourire aux lèvres. Je regarde mes amis étrangement calme, me demandant dans combien de temps ils vont exprimer leurs joie. Blaise est sous le choc d'avoir réussi et à son expression, Pansy semble digéré l'information.

 **\- Génial!** Nos deux nouveaux joueurs explosent enfin de joie et sautent limite dans tout les sens tellement ils sont heureux.

 **\- Bravo les gars.** Je les félicites vraiment heureux pour eux.

 **\- Bon quand vous aurez finir de faire du bruit dites-le nous.** Soupire Draco faussement contrarié. Il aime fait son blasé de service. C'est incroyable. Je lui fais un sourire amusé et secoue la tête devant son regard interrogateur.

 **\- Laisse nous savourez notre victoire.** Dit Blaise tout en lançant un regard noir à notre blondinet. Il tourne ensuite son regard vers moi. **C'est toujours bon hein Harry?**

 **\- Chose promis chose du.** **Il faut juste attendre que tout le monde aille se coucher, mais pour l'instant il nous reste du temps avant ce soir.**

Finalement sans le poids des résultats, on passe le reste de la journée à s'occuper. On décide de rejoindre nos amis à Serdaigle apprenant ainsi par la même occasion que Jason a été choisit comme batteur dans son équipe. On le félicite pour cela, puis on déniche une salle de classe vide pour ne pas traîner dans les couloirs. Neville tombe sur nous sans le vouloir et finalement décide de rester avec nous après invitation de la pars de Daphné. L'après-midi se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'au dîner.

Quittant la salle de classe vide, on se rend dans la grand salle pour le dîner. Pansy et Blaise n'arrivent quasiment plus à tenir en place et je dois les réprimander plus d'une fois afin qu'ils se calment. On ne peut pas douter qu'ils sont impatient d'aller voir Sismira, moi aussi, mais j'arrive à mieux me contenir. Heureusement qu'il y a le coté sélection de Quiddich, sinon ils auraient alerté les professeurs pour rien. Une fois le repas finit, nous nous rendons dans notre salle commune pour finir la soirée et attendre le moment propice. Il nous faut bien attendre trois heures de plus que les derniers septièmes années aillent se coucher. Sérieusement? Il sont insomniaque ou quoi? Il est prêt d'une heure du matin. Une fois seuls, je monte chercher ma cape et retourne auprès des autres.

 **\- Prêt?**

 **\- Oh que oui mon pote.** S'extasie Blaise, ce qui me fait levé les yeux au ciel.

Je fait signe à Pansy et Blaise de s'approcher et les entoure de ma cape. Je dois dire que ma petite taille va bien me servir ce soir, Blaise prend toute la place. Une fois bien couvert nous sortons de la salle commune dans un synchronisation des plus imparfaite, ce qui nous découvre bien une dizaine de fois. Je me retiens de rigoler et stop mes amis afin de leurs donner le top départ. On s'y reprend à 5 fois pour être bien coordonné. Au début on a bien faillit finir face contre terre, mais heureusement on a évité l'accident. Finalement on arrive à prendre nos marques et c'est plus ou moins discrètement que nous nous dirigeons hors du château.

Comme si il ne fallait pas qu'on aille voir Sis, on tombe sur Rusard au détour d'un couloir où Pansy à faillit nous faire prendre avec son hoquet de surprise. Je lui lance un regard noir et après un désolé silencieux, on se remet en route dès que Rusard est hors de vue. Juste avant de pouvoir sortir, on tombe cette fois-ci sur Snape. Non mais c'est une blague ce soir! On retient tous notre souffle et des que le chemin est de nouveau libre nous sortons. Une fois à l'air libre, le trajet jusqu'à la foret interdite se fait rapidement et sans autre interruption. Merci Merlin.

Une fois certain d'être en sécurité dans la foret, je nous découvre et planque la cape à l'endroit habituelle. Un jour, je ne sais pas si je vais la retrouver mais c'est toujours moins contraignant que de se la trimballer pendant tout mon temps avec la dragonne.

 **\- On a eu chaud.** Soupire Pansy en ce calant contre un arbre. **J'ai bien cru qu'on aillait ce faire prendre.**

 **\- Je te le fais pas dire.** Je me cale aussi contre un arbre le temps que mes amis reprenne leurs calme. **D'habitude, je n'ai pas autant de problème à sortir.**

 **\- Dis tout de suite que c'est notre faute.** Boude Blaise

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, mais je pense qu'avec ce qui est arrivé à Miss teigne, ils sont plus sur le qui-vive.**

 **\- Çà doit être ça. Bien que depuis la chatte, il n'y a pas eu d'autre attaque.**

 **\- Encore heureux, il manquerait plus que ça.**

Je leur fait ensuite signe de me suivre et les entraînes vers la clairière. Pansy qui n'est pas très rassurer se colle à Blaise, qui lui est trop sur le qui vive pour la repousser. J'esquisse un sourire discret en regardant ces deux la. Je les voix bien finir ensemble, ils formeront un couple des plus explosif. Je ne fais bien sur pas de commentaire à voix haute, n'ayant pas envie de disparaître sans laisser de trace dans cette foret. Une fois dans la clairière, j'appelle doucement Sismira. Elle doit être entrain de chasser pour ne pas nous avoir accueillit à la lisière de la foret. Peu de temps après nous sentons une bonne bourrasque de vent et le sol tremble sous le poids de la dragonne qui se pose avec sa délicatesse légendaire.

 **\- Wouahhhhh.** Je ricane devant l'air ébahit de mon amie.

 **\- Ferme la bouche Pansy, on dirait une carpe.**

 **\- La ferme Harry.** Rétorque t-elle ne me tirant la langue.

 _ **\- #Harry tu es revenue me voir! Tu en as mis du temps!#**_ Elle boude pour la forme avant de me faire un gros calinou à sa manière. Encore une fois je manque de mourir étouffé sous sa légèreté.

 _ **\- #Sis...**_

 _ **\- Oups désolé Harry.#**_ Je lui caresse la tête pour lui montrer que je ne lui en veux pas, puis elle lève la tête vers mes amis.

 _ **\- #Tu m'as ramené à manger?**_

 _ **\- Voyons ils ne sont pas assez remplumer pour toi Sis.#**_ La dragonne rigole à mes mots. Enfin... Sa ressemble plus à un grognement bizarre qu'autre chose. Ce qui inquiète mes amis

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** Demande Blaise qui a blanchis sous le rire de mon amie à écaille.

 **\- Rien les gars, elle veut juste savoir si vous êtes son casse-croûte.** J'éclate ensuite de rire face à leur mine horrifier. Quand je reprends plus ou moins mon souffle. **Vous inquiétez pas vous ne risquez rien. Elle a juste un humour particulier.**

Pansy se fige d'un coup quand la dragonne se met à la renifler pour reconnaître son odeur par la suite. Blaise étant déjà passer au détecteur la première fois, elle le laisse tranquille. Une fois son inspection terminée, Sismira retourne auprès de moi et Pansy relâche son souffle qu'elle avait retenu sans le vouloir.

 **\- # _Sis avant que j'oublie, sa te dérange si je te prends quelques écailles. Je voudrais en faire cadeau à quelqu'un._ _#_**

 _ **\- #Bien sur que non! C'est pour en faire quoi?#** _ Demande-t-elle curieuse.

 ** _\- #C'est très utile dans des potions. Et c'est surtout très cher. Si tu veux pas je comprendrais#_**

 ** _\- #_ _Respire Harry, je t'ai dis que ça me dérangeais pas, tu as de la chance, j'ai quelques écailles abîmé qui n'allait par tardé à tomber_ #**

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et me fait un signe de tête pour me montrer où se trouve les écailles en question.

 _ **\- # Je te laisse me les enlever, toute seule je n'y arriverais pas. #**_

 _ **\- # Tu es sûre? Je ne veux pas te faire mal...#**_

 _ **\- # Ne t'inquiète pas. #**_

Je pose une main sur une des écailles et après un dernier regard et une légère hésitation, je retire une à une les quatre écailles noire. Une fois terminé, je leurs jette un sort de protection et les range soigneusement dans ma poche avant de lui faire un gros câlin, suivie d'un bisou sur le museau pour la remercier.

 _ **\- #Merci ma belle, tu me rends un fier service. #**_

 _ **\- # De rien petit homme#**_ elle ronronne de plaisir. # _ **Dit moi, tu veux que je face quelque chose en particulier pour tes amis? #**_

Je regarde Pansy et Blaise qui n'ont pas bouger depuis l'arrivé de la dragonne dans la clairière. Je réfléchis quelques seconde avant de proposer mon idée à Sismira, histoire de savoir si elle est d'accord de mon idée ou non. Une fois son consentementdonné, je propose mon idée à mes amis.

 **\- Dite les gars, vue que vous êtes la, ça vous tente une promenade rapide sur le dos de Sismira? Chacun votre tour bien entendu.**

 **\- Vraiment?** Blaise ne semble pas le croire. **Elle serait d'accord?**

 **\- Oui, je lui ai demandé son consentement avant et elle a accepté. Je ne vous aurais pas proposé sinon.**

 **\- C'est obligatoire?** Demande Pansy, d'une voix tremblante.

 **\- Bien sur que non Pans', c'est juste pour vous faire un petit souvenir.**

 **\- Je vais y réfléchir.**

Je lui fais un sourire avant de me tourner vers mon ami basané.

 **\- Prêt?**

 **\- T'as pas idée.**

Je rigole et aide mon ami à monter sur le dos de Sismira. Une fois qu'il est installé, je lui indique les meilleurs endroit pour s'accrocher pour la promenade. Puis je dis à Sismira de commencer en douceur avant de faire le grand jeu. Elle me fait un sourire peu rassurant avant d'acquiescer. Peu rassuré pour mon ami, je lui fais un sourire crispé avant de lancer le dépars. Sismira part comme une flèche sous le hurlement de Blaise. C'est mort de rire que je me tourne vers Pansy.

 **\- Tu veux toujours passer ton tour?**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain, les deux apprenti dragonnier se font assaillir de question par les autres, au plus grand plaisir de Blaise qui est ravi de raconter sa fabuleuse balade sur le dos de mon amie à écaille. Je retiens un sourire au souvenir de ce moment quand Pansy est interrogée.

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas fais.**

 **\- Pourquoi?** Demande Draco étonné. **Ce n'est pas tout les jours que tu aura la chance de chevaucher un dragon.**

 **\- Car j'ai vue le départ cauchemardesque de Blaise et il était hors de question que je vive ça. Vous aurez vue ce taré ? Il est revenue plein de boue et couvert de feuille et de branche.**

 **\- Mais sacrément heureux,** soupire t-il rêveur.

 **\- Il te manque juste une case. Tu aurais pus te blesser.**

 **\- Absolument pas.** Je ne peux m'empêcher d'intervenir. **Sis a fait attention, elle en a juste fait assez pour créer un souvenir mémorable à Blaise.**

 **\- Et quel souvenir.** Il revient enfin à la réalité. **Quand est-ce qu'on y retourne Harry?**

 **\- Pas tout se suite et puis ce n'est plus ton tour la prochaine fois.**

 **\- Mais euh!** Boude Blaise.

 **\- Chacun son tour, non mais.** Daphné lui donne une tape sur la tête à ces mots.

Laissant les autres à leurs chamaillerie, je me tourne vers Théo lui demandant muettement si il a terminé. Un acquiescement plus tard, on se lève pour récupérer nos affaires, vite suivis par le reste de la bande.

Le reste de la semaine ce passe sans problème jusqu'au samedi où la voix étrange ce fait de nouveaux entendre. C'est en sortant de mon cours d'occlumencie, encore une fois totalement lessivé, que je l'ai entendu.

\- # _ **Faim. Tous les tuer. Nourriture. Me sens si seul.**_ #

Je reste un instant interloqué avant de suivre la voix pendant un bon moment, tout à fait réveillé cette fois-ci. À force d'écouter, je reconnais le fourchelangue sans difficulté. Merci créature serait-elle un serpent? Mais quel genre de serpent peut tuer sans laisser de trace de morsure ou autre? Miss teigne aurait-elle été tué d'un simple regard? Je sais que Lucius m'a demandé de ne pas chercher la créature, mais le faire à travers les livres ne peut pas me mettre en danger. Il faut que j'en parle aux autres des que je les aurait rejoint.

Quand je sors de mes réflexions, je m'aperçois que le serpent m'a amené dans les couloirs du deuxième étage au niveau des toilettes de Mimi Geignard. Génial. J'ai à peine fait un pas dans le couloir inondé, qu'une personne me bouscule dans la précipitation.

 **\- Non mais sa va pas!**

Je hurle dans le vent puisque la personne est déjà loin. J'entends ensuite pleurnicher dans les toilettes et passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de ses dernier histoire de savoir si tout vas bien.

 **\- Tout vas bien la-dedans?**

Le fantôme de Mimi geignarde arrive soudainement devant moi me faisant reculer par réflexe. Je manque de tomber en arrière et peste contre Mimi qui m'a foutu une frousse du tonnerre. Je pousse la porte et entre dans la pièce aussi inondée que le couloir. Je remarque que les robinets sont ouvert à fond et je m'empresse de les fermer.

 **\- Nooooon.** Renifle Mimi qui me fait sursauter, je l'avais oublié celle-là. **J'étais tranquillement entrain de me morfondre.** Geint-elle en reniflant. **Quand un livre m'a traversé le ventre.**

 **\- Et alors?** Je la regarde blasé. **Tu n'as rien sentis, tu es un fantôme.**

 **\- Mais bien sur!** Hurle t-elle. **Jetons des objets à Mimi elle se sent rien! 10 points si vous visez le ventre.** Elle me donne un coup de poing dans le ventre et je grimace sous la morsure froide de son coup. C'est très désagréable, comme si une vague glacée vous transperçais. **50 points si vous toucher la tête.** Cette fois, elle vise ma tête. J'arrive à esquiver sont poing à la dernière minute m'épargnant une nouvelle morsure désagréable. **Ha!Ha! Ha! On rit, on s'amuse! Très drôle comme jeu! Mais pas pour moi!**

Elle vole ensuite en poussant de longue lamentation aiguë et disparaît dans les toilettes faisant gicler de l'eau. Je regarde la cuvette mi-blasé, mi-surpris par cet éclat de lamentation. Je secoue la tête et m'apprête à sortir quand je vois un truc dépasser de dessous une porte. Curieux, je m'approche, pousse la porte et y découvre un livre. Sûrement celui que Mimi a reçut dans la tête, mais pourquoi l'avoir jeter? Je le prend en mains et fais défiler les pages pour y trouver que des pages blanches. _Étrange._ Surpris, je regarde la couverture sous toute les coutures et y vois simplement marquer T.E Jedusor au dos. _C'est qui ce T.E Jedusor?_ Je le feuillette de nouveau et hésite à le laisser sur place. Il est certes vierge, mais allez savoir, il m'inspire pas confiance. Je sais ce n'est qu'un livre, mais il y a un truc chez lui qui me perturbe. Personnellement, je ne me risquerait pas à écrire dedans, surtout quand on sait qu'une personne à chercher à s'en débarrasser.

J'hésite un instant et pousse un long soupire. On dirait que je suis bon pour retourner auprès de Snape, lui donner ce livre. Plus vite je m'en débarrasse, mieux je me porte. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise depuis que je l'ai pris en main et cela empire chaque seconde. Retenant un second soupire, je retourne dans les cachots et frappe à la porte. Un entrée se fait rapidement entendre, j'ouvre la porte et entre sans hésitation.

 **\- Harry? Tout vas bien?** Snape me jette un regard surpris.

 **\- Oui, oui, je voulais juste vous donnez ceci.** Je lui donne le livre vierge. **Quelqu'un l'a jeter dans les toilettes. Il semblait vouloir s'en débarrasser. Je me suis dit que vous seriez mieux en faire usage que moi.** Comme moi, il l'observe attentivement avant de remarquer le nom sur le livre. Il fronce les sourcils devant ce dernier avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur moi.

 **\- Merci Harry tu as bien fait.** Je lui adresse un petit signe de tête et fait demi-tour. Arrivant à la porte, je repense à ce que m'a dit Dray, il y a quelque temps et me tourne vers mon professeur.

 **\- Autre chose Harry?**

 **\- Hum oui... Je...** _Allez Harry. Lance toi_. **J'aimerais si possible avoir la permission de rester dans ma salle commune le soir d'Halloween? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de fêter cette fête.** Je garde le silence un instant et ajoute. **Et je voudrais savoir aussi, si ma meilleure amie peut rester avec moi également?**

 **\- Je vais faire mon possible.** Il semble comprendre mon besoin sans que j'ai besoin de le lui expliquer. Tant mieux car je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer dans les détails.

 **\- Merci beaucoup.** Puis après un temps d'hésitation. **Severus.** Il est surpris et cela se voit. Il se reprend rapidement mais m'adresse un micro sourire à la Snape.

 **\- Je t'en pris.** **Maintenant file rejoindre tes amis, ils doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir revenir.**

Merde, il n'a part tort. Entre le serpent, le livre et mon passage ici, j'ai du perdre pas mal de temps. Je salue une dernière fois Snape et me dirige directement dans ma salle commune et sans détour cette fois. Ce n'est pas difficile étant donner que c'est juste une ligne droite. Une fois devant le mur, je donne le mot et entre.

 **\- Harry! Bon sang tu étais passé où?**

 **\- Désolé Daphné, j'ai eu un petit contre temps sur la route. Calme toi. Je vais tout vous expliquer.**

Je m'installe à coté de Théo et leur raconte tout ce qui s'est passé après mon cours d'occlumencie. Après m'avoir enguirlandé pour avoir été si inconscient, Ils semblent d'accord avec moi pour le serpent et me propose leurs aide dans les recherches à la bibliothèque. Dray me fait ensuite un petit signe de tête quand je leur dit que j'ai demander à Snape pour le repas d'Halloween de la semaine prochaine, ainsi que de mon initiative à commencer à pardonner à Snape. Je dois dire que cela s'est fait naturellement au cours de nos cours privée, ainsi qu'avec l'aide de Lucius à travers nos lettres. Cela me fait penser que je dois lui répondre.

 **Pov Dumbledore.**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis en train de réfléchir à une excuse valable pour convoquer Potter. Cela deviens de plus en plus difficile vu que j'ai aucune raison de le faire et bien sur ce foutu Potter n'est pas capable de commettre un méfait pour me donner une excuse. Des coups sur la porte de mon bureau me fais sortir de mes pensées. Je retiens un sourire mauvais et en place un doux sur mes lèvres, avant d'inviter la personne à entré. Je vois une petite tête rousse passer la porte et la rassure d'un sourire.

 **\- Et bien mademoiselle Weasley, ne soyez pas intimidée, entrée.**

 **\- Oui monsieur. Bonjours monsieur.**

 **\- Allons, allons, ne soyez pas si craintive. Asseyez-vous.** Je regarde la petite rouquine s'installer avant de continuer. **Une tasse de thé?**

 **\- Je veux bien oui.**

Je fais apparaître une tasse que je remplis de thé de ma conception, avant de lui donner. Si seulement Potter accepterais d'en boire lors de ses visites... ça me faciliterais grandement la chose et surtout, je pourrais obtenir plus d'information. Mais non, il refuse tout ce que je lui propose et avec méfiance en plus. Je suis pourtant un gentil papy gâteux non?

 **\- Tenez, buvez une gorgée, ça vous fera du bien.** Je la regarde ravi, avaler une grande gorgée. **Bien, que vous arrive t-il Ginevra?**

 **\- Je... J'ai... je n'ai plus le livre que vous m'avez donner monsieur.**

Je manque de m'étrangler, avec le thé que je buvais, à ses paroles. Elle a quoi? Non mais qu'elle imbécile celle-là. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliquer de garder un foutu livre. Je retiens un mouvement de colère, compte mentalement jusqu'à trois et demande le plus doucement possible.

 **\- Comment ça? On vous la volé?** Je me félicite pour mon ton inquiet, j'arriverais à me convaincre moi même.

 **\- Euh non monsieur... je l'ai jeter.**

 **\- Pardon?** Ma voix claque, polaire avant de me reprendre. **Et pourquoi donc Ginny?** _Ne pas l'étrangler tout de suite, ne pas l'étrangler tout de suite._ Surtout que sa foutue mère me tomberait dessus. Ce n'est pas que mais elle fait peur la matriarche Weasley.

 **\- Je... il me fessait peur monsieur. Vous m'aviez dit que ce n'était qu'un journal intime mais il me répondait. Il me demandait de faire des choses étranges.**

 **\- Voyons mon enfant, vous avez du rêver. Un journal ne peut réfléchir par lui même.** Je la regarde avec tendresse. **Que vous a t-il demandé?**

 **\- Je ne sais plus vraiment. J'étais comme dans un état second.** Elle réprime un sanglot qui me donne envie de la gifler. Et ça se prétend Gryffondor. **Je me retrouvais à des endroits sans savoir comment j'étais arrivé là.**

 **\- Vous avez pensez à du somnambulisme?**

 **\- Ah? Non... mais c'est possible en plein jours aussi?**

 **\- Si vous vous assoupissez oui. Allez voir Mme Pomfresh et expliquez-lui votre soucis de déambulation nocturne. Il se peut qu'elle trouve une solution.**

 **\- J'irais la voir. Merci monsieur.** Elle me fait un grand sourire, rassurée. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour ne pas se mettre à dos les personnes dont j'ai besoin. Je retiens un soupire qui me démange.

 **\- Je vous en pris Ginnevra. Avant de vous libéré. Dite-moi. Où avez vous jeter le journal que je vous ai confier?** Et qui m'a demandé des heures d'enchantement dessus soit dit en passant.

 **\- Dans les toilettes de mimi-geignarde monsieur.**

 **\- Bien, je vous laisse donc le bon soin d'aller le récupérer .**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- C'est vous qui l'avez jeter non?** Elle acquiesce. **C'est donc à vous de le récupérer. Et j'espère pour vous qu'il s'y trouve encore. Imaginez qu'on lise vos secrets les plus intime?**

 **\- Ou... oui... je n'y avais pas pensée...** elle blanchit violemment à cette réalité. **Je peux y allez?**

 **\- Oui, oui. Allez-y.**

 **\- Merci monsieur.**

Je la regarde partir avec mon meilleur air de grand-père gâteux. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte fermée que j'explose, littéralement, de rage. Je ne peux pas croire que cette petite idiote s'est débarrassé du journal. Et où? Dans les toilettes des filles en plus, là où se trouve l'autre fantôme inutile. J'espère pour elle qu'elle trouvera ce journal, si jamais il tombe entre de mauvaise mains, je suis foutu. On reconnaîtra ma signature magique avec facilité.

 **\- Mais quelle petite idiote. Mais qui m'a donné de tels crétins? Molly m'avait assuré que ses deux derniers enfants était intelligent et discret. Baliverne, ce sont deux idiots sans cervelle et sans une once de discrétion.**

Je fulmine encore une bonne demi-heure quand je me rappel de Potter. Ce foutu Potter qui m'emmerde royalement. Pourquoi ne fait-il rien comme il le faut? Il devrait être mon objet et m'aider, inconsciemment dans mes plants de prendre le contrôle du monde magique. Il devrait être reconnaissant envers ma personne, de l'avoir sortit pour un temps de sa misérable vie chez ses moldus. Ils devaient briser la volonté de Potter pas la renforcer. Je les ai payer pour ça après tout. Sans parler que ses souvenirs me servent à rien. Impossible de trouver d'information importante dans sa tête, rien qui vienne du manoir Malfoy. Le pire c'est qu'il déjoue tout mes plants, je fais en sorte qu'il aille dans certain endroit, mais non, il décide de rester gentiment dans sa salle commune. Où est son coté aventureux qu'avait James? Dites-moi pas qu'il a le coté calme de Lily? Ce serait l'enfer.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il est maintenant sous la protection des Malfoy, je pourrais encore moins l'atteindre. D'ailleurs j'y pense. Pourquoi Lucius Malfoy porte-t-il autant d'intérêt à Potter? Mes espions m'ont rapporté pas mal de chose sur le comportement du patriarche mais rien de concret. Je vais devoir jouer finement pour en apprendre plus.

Je me ré-installe derrière mon bureau, un nouvel objectif en tête. C'est avec un sourire mauvais que j'écris ma première lettre pour mon premier espion.

 **Fin POV**

Je me réveille difficilement ce matin. Je n'ai pas fait la fête où rien, mais comme je sais que nous sommes le 31 octobre, autant vous dire que je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose: rester sous la couette toute la journée. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible. En plus, je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Severus pour ce soir. J'ai encore espoir d'avoir l'autorisation aujourd'hui, après tout la journée ne fait que commencer. Je pousse un long soupir et me blottit sous la couverture en grognant de bien être. Heureusement, je peux flâner dans mon lit sans problème puisque nous sommes samedi.

 **\- Allez debout Harry sinon on va être en retard!** C'est sans compter Théo... **Allez feignant, lève toi si tu veux pas que Pansy et Blaise te tombent dessus d'avoir raté le match.**

Ah oui. Le premier match de Quidditch de nos deux amis. Si j'ai le malheur de le rater, Théo à raison, je suis bon pour perdre ma tête et j'y tiens quand même. Je grogne en guise de réponse mais me lève quand même en me frottant les yeux. Un rapide passage à la douche et je rejoins tout le monde pour le petit déjeuner. Je grignote plus que je mange, mais aujourd'hui Daphné ne me dit rien et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Le courrier arrive peu de temps après avec une lettre m'aie destiné. Je caresse le hiboux qui m'es inconnu et récupère la lettre afin de voir qui me l'a envoyé. Avec surprise je découvre qu'elle vient de mon professeur de potions. Je m'empresse de l'ouvrir et soupire de soulagement. Je vais pouvoir rester dans mon dortoir ce soir, cependant il n'a pas pu avoir l'autorisation pour Hermione et les autres. Je suis déçut mais bon, je suis heureux de l'avoir au moins eu pour moi. Je lève la tète vers Snape et une fois que j'ai son attention, le remercie d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulais Snape?** Demande Blaise une fois qu'il a finit de parler stratégie avec Pansy.

 **\- Me dire que ce soir c'est ok, je peux rester dans notre salle commune, seul malheureusement.**

 **\- La chance!** Pansy m'adresse un sourire à ces mots que je lui retourne.

Je sais bien qu'elle dit cela pour me taquiner, car même si ils ont envie de rester avec moi pour me tenir compagnie, ils aiment la soirée d'Halloween. Et puis, je sais que Théo va se contenter du repas et me rejoindre rapidement juste après. De meilleurs humeur, je mange un peu plus et dès qu'on finit de manger, direction le stade où on se sépare de nos joueurs. Après quelques encouragement de notre part, ils se rendent dans les vestiaires et nous dans les gradins. Hermione et ses amis nous rejoignent peut de temps après pour soutenir notre équipe. Je fais un grand sourire à ma meilleure amie, et me pousse un peu pour lui faire une place à coté de moi. Je remarque du coin de l'œil Aaron s'installer à coté d'elle, sous le grognement d'un serpent qui a du se bouger pour lui. Je retiens un ricanement et me concentre sur Mione.

 **\- Ça vas? Vous avez pas eu trop de mal pour venir?**

 **\- Non c'est bon,** dit-elle dans un grand sourire. **Les autres Serpentard semblent habitués à me voir squatter vers vous. Ils disent plus rien maintenant.**

 **\- Tant mieux.** Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soulager. **Prêt pour un match de fou?**

 **\- Sans toi sur le terrain et contre les Pouffsoufle? Je doute qu'il ai beaucoup de spectacle.**

 **\- Allons Mione, on ignore à quoi ressemble le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard. D'après Blaise, il est très doué.**

 **\- Mais pas autant que toi,** intervient Théo qui me fait un clin d'œil.

 **\- Personne égal Harry,** rajoute Draco qui se décale pour faire de la place à Luna, ce qui me fait sourire d'amusement.

Me rappelant de la lettre, j'informe discrètement Mione qu'elle ne pourra pas être avec moi ce soir. Elle grimace de déception et je lui fait la bise pour lui redonner le sourire, tout en ajoutant qu'au moins elle profitera mieux de la soirée dans la grande salle. Je sens le regard de Aaron sur moi, à cause du bisous, mais il ne dit rien. D'un coté, il ne risque rien avec moi, Mione est comme une sœur pour moi et puis sans vraiment savoir pour quoi, je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles, peut-être que plus tard ça changera. Haussant des épaules sous ce fait, je me concentre ensuite sur le match qui commence.

Tout le long de ce dernier, j'encourage mes amis à grand renfort de cris. Ils sont vraiment bon. Je le savais déjà pour avoir jouer contre eux pendant les grandes vacances, mais les voir dans un vrai match c'est encore mieux. Trois heures plus tard, notre attrapeur chope enfin le vif d'or. Mon remplaçant n'est pas aussi doué que moi, je ne me vante pas, mais il est tout de même très bon. Le match se termine pour un score de 320 point pour nous, contre 270 pour les Pouffsoufle. Toute notre maison applaudit notre équipe à grand renfort de cri. De notre coté, on rejoint Pansy et Blaise afin de les féliciter. Pansy me saute dans les bras, ce qui manque de me faire tomber, tellement elle est heureuse. Je rigole devant sa mine réjouit et ses cris de joie. Comme nos amis doivent passer par la case douche, on décide d'un commun accord de se retrouver à la grande salle pour manger.

Sur le trajet, Théo demande ce qu'on compte faire cet après-midi. Personnellement, je pensais commencer mes recherches sur le serpent. Mes amis, n'ayant rien de mieux a faire décide de m'aider. Aaron et les autres viendrons avec nous mais pour faire leurs devoirs. Pour le moment, je dois dire que j'ai faim, donc grand salle et festin.

Le repas se passe dans une bonne humeur un peu épuisante. Blaise et Pansy sont intenable. Mais on leur pardonnent, c'est leurs premier match et ils ont assuré. Ayant l'esprit ailleurs, c'est d'une oreille distraite que j'écoute les babillements de nos deux amis pendant que je mange. Je redoute ce soir, pas le fait d'être seul non, mais je crains un sale coup de Dumbledore. Je suis sorti de mes sombres pensées par Théo qui me bouscule légèrement le bras, ayant deviné où j'étais partis. Je le remercie d'un regard, puis termine mon repas en participants plus au conversation.

Une fois dans la bibliothèque, je pars à la recherche de livre susceptible de m'aider dans mes recherches à peine mon sac posé à notre table. Après de longue recherche, j'en prends six et retourne à notre table où je les poses au centre. Alors que je m'installe, Dray en pose également sur la table, juste à coté de ma pile. Bien, nous avons de quoi faire pendant un bon moment. Après un murmure d'encouragement lancer, je prends le premier livre de la pile et commence ma lecture. Au bout de deux heures, nous n'avons toujours rien trouver, hormis des serpents fabuleux. Blaise pour une énième soupir dans son coin et Pansy s'est endormit sur un livre. Daphné baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et en face de moi, Dray fixe son livre depuis cinq bonne minutes sans bouger. Je crois qu'il s'est endormi les yeux ouvert. Je le montre à Théo qui rigole doucement sous la vision de notre Diva. Reprenant mon calme, je prend le dernier livre de ma pile et croise les doigts de tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

 **\- Non mais il n'y a rien dans ses livres ma parole.** Râle Blaise. Draco sursaute et ferme son livre en clignant fortement des yeux et se retient de soupirer puis de bailler. Un Malfoy ne soupire pas et baille encore moins en public.

 **\- Ça fait mal de l'admettre, mais je suis d'accord avec tôt le basané.** Ajout-il l'air de rien. Ce n'est pas comme si il dormait deux secondes plus tôt.

 **\- Merci blondinet çà me touche.** Lance Blaise avec un regard noir.

Je rigole légèrement et continue mon livre. Théo lui est partit ranger quelques livre et voir si il n'y en avait pas d'autre dans les rayons qui nous aurait échapper. Je commence à rejoindre l'opinion de mes amis quand je trouve enfin ce que je cherche.

 **\- J'ai trouvé!** Dis-je un peu trop fort au point de réveiller Pansy.

 **\- Hein quoi qui attaque?** Elle regarde autour d'elle s'attendant à une attaque et nous attire un chut puissant de Mme Pince. Je lui fais un regard d'excuse.

 **\- Désolé Pansy, ce n'est que moi. J'ai trouvé pour la bestiole.**

 **\- On t'écoutes.** Je reprends le début du texte et leur lit le passage

 **\- «De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un oeuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une des manières les plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles»**

 **\- Çà ne peux que être ça, surtout que cela explique la mort étrange de Miss Teigne.** Annonce Théo

 **\- Oui mais comment se déplace-t-il dans le château sans qu'on le remarque, car à mon avis ce n'est pas un petit serpent mais plutôt un gros machin.** Demande Daphné.

 **\- Bonne question.** Je parcours le reste du texte. **Ah voilà, l'animal peut atteindre jusqu'à 15m.** Je réfléchit un instant. **Les tuyaux! Il doit circuler à travers les tuyaux du château.** **Après tout je l'entends dans les murs.**

 **\- Comment se fait-il qu'une telle créature se trouve dans les murs du château et que personne ne l'ai deviné.** Interroge Draco tout de même septique.

 **\- Sûrement du au fait que peu de personne comprenne le fourchelang. La seul autre personne que je connais, qui le parle, est le seigneur des ténèbres et quelque chose me dit était au courant pour le basilic.**

D'après ce que nous as dit Lucius dans une lettre en début d'année, cela confirme mes soupçons. Bien maintenant que nous savons de quel créature, il s'agit comment faire en sorte qu'elle ne fasse pas d'autre victime d'ici la fin de l'année. Et surtout comment s'en protéger?

 **\- J'avoue que le comprendre est atout sur ce coup-là. D'ailleurs, tu ne pourrai pas essayer de faire en sorte que la créature aille ailleurs que dans le château.** Demande Pansy

 **\- Je pense que je peux essayer la prochaine fois que je l'entends. Comme je ne sais pas où elle vit et que j'ai promis de ne pas partir à sa recherche, je ne pourrai pas faire mieux.**

 **\- Je pense que sa sera déjà bien.** Annonce Théo.

 **\- Bon et si on allait se préparer pour ce soir?** Clame Blaise impatient. **Ce n'est pas que, mais c'est bien tôt leur du repas. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je deviens fou ici et je meurt de faim.**

 **\- Ok. Go la salle commune alors.**

On range rapidement tout nos livres et direction la salle commune. Finalement, pour le moment la journée n'a pas été si terrible que ça, mais elle n'est pas encore terminer et tout peut arriver encore. D'ailleurs quand je disais que tout pouvait arriver. On n'est qu'à mi-chemin, quand une tornade Rousse me tombe dessus.

 **\- Potter! Rends moi mon livre!** Hurle t-elle d'une voix horriblement stridente. Ce qui me donne l'identité de la silhouette de la dernière fois.

 **\- Mais de quoi tu parles Weasley?**

 **\- Du livre! Rend le moi.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quel livre tu parles Weasley.** En faite si, mais je ne compte pas le lui dire.

 **\- Bien sur que si! Il n'y a que toi pour me l'avoir pris.**

 **\- Mais bien sur.** **J'ai vraiment que çà à faire de m'amuser à te prendre un livre.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. D'un coté même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas le lui rendre, étant donner que je l'ai donner à mon professeur de potion. Elle sort alors sa baguette et la pointe vers moi.

 **\- Tu vas me le rendre ou tu vas le regretter Potter.** Mes amis réagisse immédiatement en la menaçant aussi.

 **\- Ne t'avises pas de le toucher!** Grogne légèrement Pansy.

 **\- Ah et sinon quoi bande de serpent!** Grogne une voix détestable.

Génial la belette ramène ses fesses, sérieusement il manquait plus que lui. Je pousse un profond soupire et me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela?

 **\- Sinon Weasmoche,** susurre Draco, **elle terminera chauve et édenté.**

 **\- N'y pense même pas,** hurle carotte alors que Weasley fille se cache les dents en couinant.

 **\- Qu'elle nous laisse tranquille alors,** continu Draco d'une voix polaire.

 **\- Pas avant qu'il m'ait rendu mon livre,** hurle l'hystérique en me menaçant de sa baguette.

 **\- Écoute Weasley, je veux bien te rendre ton livre, mais malheureusement, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. A la rigueur, si tu me donne un peu plus de détail je veux bien te le rendre si je tombe dessus, mais sinon cherche ailleurs car je n'ai rien qui t'appartienne.**

 **\- Tu ment, elle ma dit que c'est toi qui l'avais.**

 **\- Qui?** Je demande curieux de connaître le nom du cafteur.

 **\- Mimi-geignarde.** Crache Weasley fille fière d'elle.

 **\- La fantôme des toilettes des filles? Qu'est-ce que je ferais dans les toilettes des filles?** Elle s'apprête à répondre quand je continue. **Sérieusement va te faire soigner. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne prend pas soin de tes affaires Weasley.**

 **\- Comment tu oses parler à ma sœur?**

 **\- Avec sa bouche la belette,** crache Théo d'une voix froide, ce qui semble choqué Weasley et tout les autres. **Maintenant prend ta sœur et tirez-vous. Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire de vos journées, au lieu d'emmerder les autres, essayez de vous crée un cerveau. Ce sera pas du luxe.**

Carotte reste ébahie un instant, puis prend sa sœur par la main et pars non sans proférer des menaces à notre encontre. Pour ma part je me tourne vers Théo complètement surpris.

 **\- Eh bé Théo,** chuchote Daphné, **tu nous avais caché ce trais de caractère chez toi.**

 **\- Ils me soûlaient à menacer Harry,** grogne t-il, **bon c'est pas que, mais c'est presque l'heure de manger.**

Sur ces paroles, il m'attrape a son tout par la main et me tire derrière lui, forçant les autres à prendre le pas. Je lui murmure un merci qui le fait rougir de gène, mais il me fait un léger signe de tête suivie d'un haussement d'épaule, comme pour me dire, il y a pas de quoi. Souriant, je me laisse guider par mon ami, qui me lâche qu'une fois dans la salle commune. J'accompagne les autres dans la chambre, histoire de leurs tenir compagnie le temps qu'ils se changent. Je me demande pourquoi ils se sentent obliger de changer de tenue, mais refusant de subir un speatch de vingt minutes de la part de Draco, je me tais. Une fois tout le monde prêt, ils partent tous après un câlin de réconfort des filles et une tape amicale des garçons. Alors que tout le monde sort, Théo reste un instant en arrière.

 **\- Ça vas allez?**

 **\- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.** Je lui fais un sourire attendrit. **Au moins, je ne suis pas dans la grande salle avec ceux qui se prétendent être des élèves.**

 **\- J'aurais préféré resté avec toi.**

 **\- Je sais,** je lui serre l'épaule pour le réconforter. **Mais tu sera aussi bien avec les autres. Et puis on se voit tout à l'heure, ce ne sera pas long.**

 **\- Ça c'est sur, je mange et je viens de suite.**

 **\- Profite en un peu. Gâche pas ta soirée pour moi.**

 **\- Sincèrement ma soirée sera bien meilleur avec toi que là-bas. C'est trop bruyant.**

Ne sachant quoi répondre, je me contente d'un sourire et je le pousse gentiment dehors accompagné d'un bon appétit. Je vois avec plaisir que les autres ont attendu le retardataire, ce qui me rassure. Après l'altercation de tout à l'heure, j'aurais pas été tranquille de le laisser partir seul. Après un dernier au revoir, je referme la porte et m'installe devant la cheminé où m'attend un plateau remplie que de chose que j'aime. Il faut que je pense à remercier Severus pour ce repas.

Une heure passe où je suis tranquillement installer devant la cheminer, en train de lire tranquillement un livre de potion. Avisant l'heure, je me lève et m'étire en grognant à cause de mes muscles endormies, afin d'aller me laver. Récupérant mon livre, je me dirige dans ma chambre où je pose ce dernier sur mon lit, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Avant de me déshabiller, j'ouvre l'eau afin qu'elle soit chaude quand je me glisserais dessous. Une fois à la bonne température, je me glisse sous le jet bouillant en grognant de plaisir. Je reste de longue minute sans bouger, laissant l'eau détendre mes muscles endolories. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que je sors, totalement détendu, pensant être encore seul dans le dortoir, je sors de la salle de bain uniquement habillé d'une serviette autour de la taille afin de récupérer mon baume, que j'ai oublié dans ma valise. C'est pourquoi je sursaute quand je vois que Théo est déjà là, sur son lit, à m'attendre.

 **\- Tu en as mis du temps, s** e moque t-il. **Il y a quelque chose?** Demande t-il inquiet devant mon visage blême.

 **\- Non, aucun.** Je me crois pas moi même. **J'ai juste été surpris. Je m'attendais à être tout seul.** Je rigole faussement avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit, dos au mur. **Le repas était bien?**

Je soutiens le regard de mon ami, qui me scrute avec intensité. Il sait que je lui ment, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi.

 **\- Le repas était bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je voie?**

 **\- Mais non...** je me redresse pour appuyer mes paroles, puis pousse un long soupire. **En fait si.** Je me relaisse tomber en passant une mains dans les cheveux. **Je ne veux pas que tu voie mon dos.**

 **\- Pourquoi?** Il se tait un instant avant de comprendre. **Ne me dit pas que...?** Il ne termine pas sa phrase, sachant que c'est inutile. **Je peux voir?**

 **\- Je... oui.**

Je le regarde se lever, puis grimper sur le lit, avant de se caler dans mon dos afin de regarder les dommages. Je sens sa main glisser sur la plus grosse cicatrice en grimaçant. J'aimerais vraiment être ailleurs à cet instant.

 **\- Qui?**

 **\- Mon oncle.** Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

 **\- Pourquoi?** Il demande de nouveau en s'installant à coté de moi cette fois-ci, afin de me faire face. Ce qui me stresse encore plus.

 **\- Il n'y a pas de raison valable tu sais. Pour lui le simple de fait d'exister méritait une correction. Mon cousin salissait le sol tout juste laver? Une correction. J'avais une meilleurs note que mon cousin? Une correction. Tout méritait une correction.**

 **\- Comme moi quoi,** chuchote-t-il.

 **\- Pardons?** Je sens, comme j'entends, mon cou craquer sous le mouvement brusque que je lui ai infligé. **Comment ça?**

 **\- Mon père me bat aussi. Et ce, depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.** Sa voix ce fait tremblante et il se tait pour en reprendre le contrôle. **Tout comme toi, il n'y avait jamais vraiment de raison, mais le plus souvent c'était quand je parlais à d'autre enfants.**

Sa révélation me donne envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais je sais qu'il le prendrait mal, tout comme moi, si on s'avisait de faire la même chose.

 **\- Tu parles au présent.** Dis-je doucement. **Il continue?**

 **\- Oui, même si c'est moins qu'avant.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu restais à l'écart des autres jusqu'à présent. A cause de ton père... mais tu sais, il peut rien te faire au château.**

 **\- Je sais, mais pendant les vacances si.** Il me regarde d'un air grave, les larmes au yeux. **Il se renseigne sur ce qu'il se passe pendant l'année et se rattrape par la suite.**

 **\- Mince mais pourquoi...?** Je stoppe ma question que je sais stupide, ayant vécu la même chose. **Ouais je comprend pourquoi tu n'a rien dis. Il t'a touché l'été dernier?**

 **\- Il n'a pas eu le temps et toi?**

 **\- Plus depuis que je sais que je suis un sorcier. Ils ont peur de moi et n'ose plus me toucher.**

Il acquiesce et se laisse tomber en arrière, se cachant le visage de ses mains. Je le regarde un instant, puis passe une main dans ses cheveux afin de le réconforter.

 **\- Pourquoi?** Demande-t-il.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'aurais aimé savoir aussi.** Je retire ma main de ses cheveux et continue. **Je peux voir ton dos?**

Je le vois hésité, puis se redresser avant de retirer son t-shirt et me tourner le dos. Ce que je vois me laisse sans voix. Son dos n'est que marbrure blanche plus ou moins épaisse. Je touche du bout des doigt la forme d'un ceinturon, le sentant tremblé à ce contacte, et je déglutie devant la douleur que ce dernier à du lui infliger. Je me lève sans prévenir, ce qui le fait sursauté, puis me dirige vers ma valise.

 **\- Reste torse nue s'il te plaît.** Lui dis-je en le voyant remettre son t-shirt.

Une fois trouvé que je cherchais, je sors un caleçon et un pantalon que j'enfile rapidement avant de rejoindre Théo qui me regarde bizarrement. Je lui fais un doux sourire avant de lui demander de me montrer de nouveau son dos, ce qu'il fait sans bronché, mais je sens qu'il est inquiet.

 **\- Détend toi,** je murmure d'une voix douce tout en ouvrant le pot de crème que j'ai récupéré dans ma valise. **Je vais juste t'appliquer un baume, qui va atténuer tes cicatrices, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent.** Je passe doucement ma main sur son dos, le couvrant d'une fine couche de baume. **Ça fait un an que j'en met, parfois aidé de Pansy. Et avant que tu dises quoique ce soit, elle m'a surpris torse nue comme toi, sauf qu'elle ignore d'où elles viennent.**

 **\- Elle ne t'a pas demandé?** Il semble surpris.

 **\- Non, elle m'a juste proposé son aide pour me passer le baume, rien de plus.**

 **\- D'ailleurs tu l'as trouvé où ce baume?**

 **\- Je l'ai fais pendant mes cours supplémentaire avec Severus. Il va falloir que j'en refasse d'ailleurs, il est presque vide.**

Le silence ce fait pendant que je termine d'étaler le baume. Une fois finis, je lui dis de remettre son t-shirt, ce qu'il s'empresse de faire dans un soupire de bien être. Après un merci gêné, il me prend le pot des mains et me force à lui montrer mon dos. Ce que je fais sans rechigné, heureux d'avoir de l'aide pour le mettre et surtout d'avoir pu en parler. Je suis juste triste de voir que celui que je considère comme mon meilleur ami, mon presque frère, ai subit la même chose que moi. Pire qu'il continue à le subir.

 **\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire comme ça 'Ry,** me dit-il d'une voix douce tout en fermant le baume, **je suis habitué.**

 **\- Personne ne devrait être habitué à ce genre de chose.**

Il me jette un regard triste et me rend mon baume, que je range dans ma valise avant d'enfiler à mon tour un t-shirt. Je l'ai à peine mis sur le dos, que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre en fracas sur Blaise, excité par la dose astronomique de sucre qu'il a mangé. Après un dernier échange de regard avec Théo, on se lance dans la conversation animée de notre cher Blaise.

A suivre...

Et voilà, petit chapitre enfin terminé. On sait qu'on le poste un peu tardivement, mais au moins vous l'avez dans le mois, ce qui fut assez ardu pour nous. Dans ce chapitre on fait un peu avancer les choses et on espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déranger.

Sinon on pense que le rapprochement Harry/Severus et Harry/Théo à du en ravir plus d'un. ;)

Hésitez pas à nous donner votre ressentis pour ce chapitre. On adore vous lire. =)

A bientôt. Bisous


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou les loulous, comment allez vous en ce mois d'Août? Veuillez nous excusez pour notre très long retard, mais ce chapitre fut très laborieux pour nous. Comme on ne voulais pas vous sortir un truc vite fait bien fait, on a préféré mettre plus de temps pour vous écrire quelque chose de correcte. Quitte à avoir trois mois de retard.

En tout cas on vous remercie énormément pour vos nombreuses reviews. Rien que 13 pour le chapitre précédent. Vous nous en avez jamais mis autant.

Oh et bienvenu à nos nouveaux abonnés. Quel plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à nous suivre. Vous êtes 297, on ne pensait pas avoir tant de lecteur quand nous avons commencé notre fic... Enfin bon, on ce stop ici et on vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre tant attendu. Bonne lecture.

 **Réponse aux reviews.**

Lils: Tu as carrément tout relue? Et bé, tu étais motivée. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta si gentille review. On est ravie que notre fic te plaise autant. Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre.

Stridou: Hey merci pour ta review, on est ravie que la fic te plaise. En espérant que tu accroches toujours à la suite. Bonne lecture.

Cla: Tout d'une traite? Ouaa ça fait super plaisir, ça prouve qu'on s'en sort pas mal =).

En tout cas bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et désolée pour le retard.

Saky90: On veux bien te prévenir sur ton adresse mail... mais tu nous as rien donné :/. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Et on espère que tu pourra lire la suite.

Undomiel: Eh bibiche. On est ravie que tu lise enfin notre fic et que tu surtout que tu l'aime. Depuis le temps qu'on t'en parles, on aurait été triste qu'elle ne te plaise pas. En tout cas voici la suite, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 13

 **Aide:** _Pensée_ ** _– #Fourchelangue# –_ Parole**

Un mois est passé depuis la conversation avec Théo. Cette soirée nous a encore plus rapproché, à la grande surprise de nos amis. Je passe du baume sur le dos de mon ami tout les soirs, et je découvre avec plaisir que ses cicatrices disparaissent peu à peu. Les plus grosses mettront des années à partir, mais au moins il est soulagé des plus fines, ce qui se ressent sur son moral. J'espère juste que son père n'en profitera pas pour en faire des nouvelles entre temps. Je serre les dents à cette pensée, il va falloir que j'en parle à Lucius pour cet été, avec l'accord de Théo bien sur. Je l'aurai bien invité chez moi mais je ne suis pas sur que ma famille moldu soit mieux que la sienne, ils ont beau me respecter un minimum. Je doute que ça suffise.

Depuis Halloween, j'ai du refaire un chaudron de baume avec Severus, ce qui me fait une bonne avance, étant donné que je n'en avais plus. Il faut dire que le dos complet de Théo était zébré de cicatrice. Même si je sais que Severus se pose beaucoup de questions, je le remercie mentalement de ne rien demander. Je pense qu'un jour je n'aurais pas le choix de lui parler de mon dos, mais uniquement si les circonstances l'exigent. Moins de personne sont au courant pour elles, et mieux je me porte. Surtout qu'en ce moment, j'ai un autre problème d'autant plus important. Noël est dans un mois et je n'ai toujours pas de cadeau. Hormis pour Severus et Théo. Je suis, pour tout vous dire, dans la grosse merde. Je suis donc en pleine réflexion dans la bibliothèque, quand je suis ramené à la réalité par Mione.

 **\- Oui Mione?** Je lui demande en clignant des yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

 **\- Ça vas? Ça fait bien vingt minutes que tu observes ton devoir en grommelant.**

 **\- Je vais bien Mione.** Je pose ma plume, que je n'avais pas conscience de tenir, et me cale contre le dossier de ma chaise en soupirant. **A vrai dire je réfléchissais aux cadeaux de noël.**

 **\- Déjà? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt?** Je l'a regarde comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé sur l'épaule.

 **\- Ce n'est que dans un mois Mione. Donc non, ce n'est pas tôt.**

Elle pousse une exclamation choquée, et me regarde comme si je venais de lui apprendre que les examens de fin d'année étaient avancés à la semaine prochaine. On récolte un regard noir de la part de Mme Pince, à qui je fais un regard d'excuse avant d'assassiner Mione avec les yeux.

 **\- Déjà? Bon sang comme le temps passe vite.**

Je hausse un sourcils à ses paroles, mais Mione ne fait déjà plus attention à moi. Elle pousse un autre gémissement, ferme son livre, sort un autre parchemin et se met à écrire à toute vitesse. Le tout en cachant le contenue de son parchemin aux autres. Je rigole légèrement ce qui me fait gagner un regard noir de la part de ma meilleure amie, regard auquel je répond d'un sourire attendris, mais elle se contente de grogner avant de retourner sur sa liste.

 **\- Je crois que tu viens de créer un monstre Harry.** Rigole légèrement Daphné.

 **\- Elle est née comme çà je n'ai rien fait.** J'évite de justesse le coup de Mione puis m'adresse à mes amis. **Vous avez déjà des idées vous?**

Une grande discussion suit ma question. Bien sur personne ne dit exactement ce qu'il a acheté, vu que tout le monde est là, mais au moins des idées sont données pendant ce temps-là. J'en ai noté pas mal, ce qui me soulage de plusieurs migraine. Je pense que pour là plupart, je vais m'associer avec Théo, il faut que je lui présente l'idée, qui je pense vas lui plaire. Au bout d'un moment, je m'étire de tout mon long pour détendre mes muscles. Comme je n'ai plus aucune idée, je range le parchemin dans mon sac, à l'abri de tout regard. Il faudra que je m'y replonge rapidement pour avoir le temps de tout commander et surtout, le plus important, que tout soit livré dans les temps.

Une fois cela fait, je me replonge dans les devoirs, libéré du poids des cadeaux. Je remarque avec surprise qu'entre temps, Neville et Luna nous ont rejoint. J'étais tellement absorbé par ma liste que je ne les ai pas vues arriver. Je les saluts d'un mouvement de la tête, accompagné d'un sourire, qui me sont rendu. Sans surprise, je vois qu'on nous regarde, une fois encore, comme si nous étions en train de crée un quelconque complot. Tout ça parce qu'on est plusieurs maison installées à la même table. A croire que le fait qu'on souhaite étudié en groupe, semble être impossible à concevoir. D'ailleurs, en regardant mes amis, je réalise qu'on commence à ressembler à un groupe d'étude.

 **\- Dites les gars** , un grand silence ce fait et tout les regards se tournent vers moi, **vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on ressemble de plus en plus à un groupe d'étude?**

 **\- J'avoue que tu as raison,** dit Jason après un instant de silence, **mais pourquoi tu nous sort ça maintenant?** Demande-t-il surpris. Je hausse les épaules et lui réponds

 **\- Je ne sais pas, je vous regardais parler et çà m'est passé par la tête.**

 **\- Donc tu partages avec nous,** minaude Blaise. **T'es trop mignon. Tu veux qu'on se trouve un nom aussi? Genre «le groupe des accros à la bibliothèque et des révisions»?** Il enchaîne en rigolant avant de reprendre son sérieux en voyant mon expression. **Tu y as pensé aussi?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Qui sait? Peut-être qu'un jour qu'on sera plus qu'un simple groupe d'études.**

 **\- Tu ne vas chercher un peu loin là?** Demande Draco surpris par ma réflexion.

 **\- Je ne sais pas Dray, tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver dans le futur.** Je garde le silence quelques secondes puis continue. **Et puis je trouve ça normal d'avoir un nom. Sérieusement regarder autour de vous.** Je fais un geste pour montrer les autres tables de la bibliothèque. **Vous ne croyez pas qu'on détonne un peu au milieu des autres? On est le seul groupe où toutes les maisons, enfin presque, se mêlent.**

 **\- Oui, il nous manque des Pouffsoufle,** fait remarquer Luna de sa douce voix rêveuse. **J'aime bien ton idée Harry. Je suis pour que tu sois le chef.**

Elle me fait ce sourire qui n'appartient qu'à elle et retourne sur son devoir, comme si rien n'était. On la regarde un peu surpris, on n'a pas parlé de chef. Juste de nom... je secoue la tête et décide de ne pas m'épancher plus que ça sur sa dernière phrase.

 **\- Alors? Qu'en dites-vous?**

J'interroge mes amis du regard et la conversation reprend de plus belle. Nous discutons de l'idée un bon moment, tout le monde donnant son avis. Certains, on même proposé des noms pour le groupe, ce qui fait qu'à la fin, nous avons le choix entre une dizaine de nom. Je dois dire qu'ils sont assez inventifs, mais pour le moment aucun ne me plaît. Pas qu'ils aient de mauvaises idées, au contraire il y a des noms qui sonne vraiment bien. Mais à mon goût, aucun nous convient vraiment. Finalement, tout le monde varie sur d'autre sujet et l'heure d'aller manger arrive rapidement.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur, même si mon esprit reste centré sur cette histoire de nom. J'en tourne plusieurs dans ma tête, mixant même certaine idée des autres, entre elles. Pansy et Blaise sont en pleine conversation concernant le prochain match de Quidditch, qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine, au plus grand dam de Daphné, qui se retrouve avec deux monstres à coté d'elle. Deux matchs sont prévu pour le mois de décembre, mais ma maison ne jouera qu'une fois. Je dois vous avouez que le Quidditch me manque, mais moins que je le pensais, à ma plus grande surprise. Tout mes cours, privée ou non, me prend tellement de temps que finalement je suis trop occupé pour ressentir un manque. Et puis de temps en temps, je joue avec mes amis ce qui comble parfaitement mon envie de voler pour un temps.

Le repas terminé, on se dirige dans notre salle commune pour finir la soirée où on s'installe à nos places habituelles. Moi allongé de tout mon long sur le canapé, la tête reposant sur les genoux de Daphné, Dray et Blaise qui font une partie d'échec, les filles qui discutent et Théo qui lit tranquillement dans son coin, c'est à dire au coin libre de mon canapé. Somnolant sous les caresses de Daphné, je me mets à penser aux vacances de noël. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire pendant celle-ci, sachant que je vais les passer au château. J'irais sûrement tenir compagnie à Severus, bien qu'il m'ait laissé entendre qu'on aura aucun cours d'occlumencie pendant les deux semaines qu'elles dureront. Il veut que je profite de ces vacances pour me reposer un peu, même si je ne suis pas dispensé d'une heure de méditation chaque jours.

Je réfléchis aussi au moyen d'aller voir Sis avant les vacances et par la même occasion y emmener Dray, Daphné et Théo. Enfin pour le blondinet, il faut d'abord que je lui demande. Car je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ai très envie de retourner dans la foret interdite, bien que je lui ai assuré qu'on ne risquait strictement rien et encore plus depuis que Sismira y vit. Je tourne alors la tète dans sa direction. Autant savoir de suite si il le veut ou non, que je puisse m'organiser en fonction de sa réponse.

 **\- Dray?!**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?** Il me pose la question tout en continuant sa partie. Genre je ne mérite pas qu'il détache son regard du plateau. Sympa...

 **\- Tu veux voir Sis ou pas?** Je le vois légèrement grimacer. **Tu n'es pas obliger tu sais. C'est juste pour m'organiser avant que vous partiez pour les vacances.  
**

 **\- Je passe mon tour pour cette fois.** Il joue un coup et fait échec et mat à Blaise, qui grogne et demande une revanche, avant de se tourner vers moi. **Cependant, n'espère pas y allez seul pendant les vacances, car je penses que tu vas les passer à la maison.**

 **\- Ah bon?** Je suis surpris. Je sais que je suis invité pour le réveillon, mais pas plus. J'espère que Draco pense bien, je ne dirais pas non pour y passer mes vacances de noël. Plus je passe de temps loin de Dumbledore et mieux je me porte. Même si le fais de pouvoir parler quand je veux à Lucius joue pas mal a mon envie d'y allez.

 **\- Oui, tu vas sûrement bientôt recevoir une lettre de père. Quand à vous autre.** Il regarde les autres. **Vous êtes bien sur tous inviter pour le réveillon comme d'habitude.**

Il retourne ensuite à sa partie d'échec avec Blaise, comme si rien n'était. Ce dernier est deux fois plus concentrés que tout à l'heure, ce qui ferais presque peur. Je ressasse ma conversation avec Dray et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surpris par sa réflexion. J'échange des lettres avec Lucius depuis le début de l'année et il ne m'a pas parler des vacances pour le moment. Je hausse les épaules, sous le regard curieux de Daphné, à qui je fais un sourire. Je verrais bien dans sa prochaine lettre.

Lettre qui arrive d'ailleurs trois jours plus tard, lors du petit déjeuné. J'ai la joie de voir Ezilryb se poser devant moi, deux lettres dans le bec. Je prend ces dernières avec douceur, avant de caresser tendrement le hiboux majestueux, qui me mordille le doigt avant d'accepter le morceau de bacon que je lui tend. Je glisse la lettre qui m'es destiné dans mon sac, avec l'impatience d'être à ce soir pour pouvoir la lire, et tend celle destiné à Draco. Il l'a prend et me remercie avant de l'ouvrir. Je l'envie de pouvoir lire son courrier dans la grande salle.

Avec Dumbledore, j'évite d'ouvrir une quelconque lettre désormais. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, je l'ai retrouvé au dessus de mon épaule, en train d'essayer de lire ma missive. Par chance, je l'ai remarqué avant qu'il puisse lire quelque chose. Depuis, je n'ouvre plus rien ici. Je jette un regard mauvais au barbu citronné et retourne à mon petit déjeuné. N'ayant qu'un souhait, que la journée se passe vite, très vite. Par chance, grâce à nos deux joueurs de Quidditch, je ne vois pas le temps passé. Ils sont tellement excité par le match de demain, qu'ils sont intenable. Le pire c'est qu'ils ne jouent pas, étant un duel entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

En tout cas, mon souhait a été exaucé, la journée est passé à une vitesse folle et ce, malgré Carotte et Colgate qui ont été infernal en DCFM. Sérieux, j'ai cru que j'allais craquer et lancer une remarque cinglante à l'un des deux, voir aux deux. Seul la main de Théo sur mon bras m'a retenu, mais il s'en est fallu de peu. Plus sérieusement, je suis persuadé qu'ils se sont donné le mot pour que je finisse en heure de colle, une fois de plus, avec Lockart. C'est donc avec une joie et un empressement non feint, que j'ai quitté la salle de classe.

 **\- Et bien Harry, s** e moque Blaise, **je ne t'ai jamais vue quitter une salle de classe aussi rapidement. Limite tu laissais tes affaires sur place.**

 **\- Je n'en pouvais plus de ces deux idiots. Déjà un à supporter ce n'est pas évident, mais les deux ensemble... c'est un enfer.**

 **\- Au moins tu n'a pas dit n'importe quoi en cours,** lance Draco de son air blasé.

 **\- Remercie Théo, c'est lui qui m'a retenu.**

 **\- C'est toi qui devrais le remercier,** cingle Draco, **il t'a épargné une heure de colle qui aurait pus mal terminé.**

Je ne répond pas, mais grogne pour lui montrer que j'avais compris. J'ai déjà remercié Théo lors du cours, d'un merci silencieux... inutile de recommencer. On termine notre route jusqu'à la grande salle dans un demi silence, causé par la petite tension dans le groupe. Je sais bien que je dois me taire, mais ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si les deux ont décidé de me prendre en grippe pendant tout le cours, cherchant justement à me faire craquer. Me dire de faire attention ne change rien à la situation. Enfin bon, il ne reste plus que le repas et ensuite, je pourrais lire la lettre qui m'attends dans mon sac depuis ce matin. J'irai la lire tranquillement dans mon lit, laissant les autres vaquer à leur occupations dans notre salle commune.

Une fois dans la grande salle, on s'installe à nos places habituelles pour manger. Personnellement, ce soir je mange plus parce que j'y suis obligé que parce que j'ai faim. Je suis encore trop sur les nerfs pour que mon ventre cri famine, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler par Daphné car je ne mange rien. Théo me fait un sourire discret pour tenter de me détendre, mais çà ne marche pas vraiment, je lui répond tout de même, touché par sa tentative. Je laisse les autres discuter dans le coin et me sert une bonne part de tarte au citron. Pas la peine d'avoir faim pour manger un tel dessert, ça glisse tout seul. J'accompagne cette dernière par de framboise fraîche bien que ce ne soit pas la saison. Par bonheur elles sont succulentes.

Je fais un signe discret à Théo pour lui dire que je vais dans notre salle commune. Il finit son dessert d'un coup de cuillère, limite à s'en étouffer. Je secoue la tête devant son numéro, on avait une minute.

 **\- Bon nous, on y vas à tout à l'heure.** Théo leur fait un signe de la main puis m'entraîne avec lui hors de la grande salle sans laisser aux autres le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

 **\- Merci.** Soupirant de soulagement.

 **\- Mais de rien.**

On se rend dans notre salle commune dans un silence confortable. Une fois le mot de passe donné, on se rend directement dans notre dortoir. Théo s'installe sur son lit, ouvrant son livre de chevet et me laisse tout le loisir de lire ma lettre sans interruption. J'adore ce mec, c'est comme si il savait ce qu'il me fallait et ce, bien avant que je le sache moi même. Je pose mon sac à coté de mon lit, y récupère la lettre de Lucius et saute sur mon lit, avant de m'allonger dessus. Une fois bien installé, j'ouvre la lettre et la lis enfin.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Comment vas tu depuis le temps? Je m'excuse de t'écrire si tard, je n'ai pas vue le temps passer._

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi. Entre tout tes cours, tu ne dois plus avoir une minute à toi. Severus n'est pas trop dur au moins? Hésite pas à me le dire, je m'occuperais de son cas._

 _Comme tu le sais, les vacances de noël sont bientôt là et il me semble t'avoir déjà parler de les passer à la maison. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'invites officiellement, maintenant, à venir les passer à la maison. Si bien entendu tu en as envie, Miss Granger est aussi invitée si elle le souhaite. Je pense que savoir que tes autres camarades sont aussi convier, t'aidera à réfléchir._

 _Je te laisse sur ce fait, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, surtout que nous aurons tout le temps de discuter quand tu sera au manoir._

 _Mes amitiés,_

 _Lucius_

Une fois la lettre lu, je l'a relis plus lentement, puis la range avec les autres avant de m'empresser de lui répondre. Je sors tout ce qu'il faut et entame ma réponse non sans empressement.

 _Cher Lucius,_

 _Je vais bien, je te remercie. Même si aujourd'hui fut un jours particulièrement éprouvant. Je doute réussir à garder mon calme plus longtemps avec Lockart. J'ai hâte que les vacances de noël arrive, afin de ne plus le voir lui et Weasley. Sinon, non tu ne m'avais pas parler des vacances de Noël au manoir et c'est avec joie que j'accepte l'invitation. Je ferais passer ton invitation à Hermione et te donne sa réponse au plus tôt, même si je pense qu'elle passera les fêtes avec sa famille._

 _Sinon comment vas tu? Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne te l'avais pas demander avant, désolée. Ton invitation m'a fais réellement plaisir tellement elle arrive au point nommé._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Harry._

Une fois ma lettre terminée, je l'a laisse séché et me retourne sur le dos, de meilleur humeur. Rien que de savoir que je vais pas rester seul ici, me remonte considérablement le moral. Je donnerai la lettre à Hedwige demain, demandant à Draco si il a lui aussi une lettre à envoyer à son père. Je me redresse, plis la lettre et la glisse dans mon sac, avant de m'allonger de tout mon long, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Une bonne nouvelle?** Me demande Théo.

 **\- Oui, je ne vais finalement ne pas rester seul ici.** Je lui fais un grand sourire. **Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de trouver des idées pour éviter le directeur cette année.**

 **\- C'est une bonne chose.** Il ferme son livre, se lève et s'installe à coté de moi, me poussant pour avoir une place, puis enchaîne une fois installé. **Tu sais, je crois sincèrement qu'il essaye de se servir de toi pour je ne sais quel raison. Et le fait que tu ne lui manges pas dans la main, semble fortement le contrarier.**

 **\- Il n'a jamais rien fait pour moi jusqu'à ce que je débarque au château,** je me cale sur le dos pour pouvoir regarder son visage, **je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais lui être reconnaissant.** **Et encore même là, il ne fait rien pour, au contraire.**

 **\- Je sais, mais il semble croire le contraire. C'est comme si il voulait se servir de ta célébrité pour obtenir quelque chose.**

 **\- Oui reste à savoir quoi! Mon argent? J'ai juste accès à mon argent personnel dans un coffre et c'est tout. Il doit avoir bien plus que moi depuis le temps.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas Ry.**

Il allait ajouter autre chose, quand nos amis firent leur apparition, s'éparpillant sur les lits. La conversation dériva sur des sujets plus léger. Théo fini par se lever et retourner sur son lit pour continuer sa lecture. Je fais de même que lui, en m'installant plus confortablement sur mon lit. Au bout de dix minutes, je stop ma lecture n'arrivant pas à me concentrer. J'ai relue une vingtaine de fois la même ligne sans en comprendre un traître mot. Mon esprit divague trop sur la lettre de Lucius, des vacances à venir et Sismira. Il va falloir que j'aille la voir la veille de mon départ étant donner que je pars pour les vacances. Moi qui avait prévu d'aller la voir plusieurs fois durant celle-ci c'est raté. Le seul hic... on va se geler les miches. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et pose le livre que je n'avais pas conscience de tenir jusqu'à maintenant. Puis je me bouge pour prendre une douche avant de me coucher. Il est même pas dix heures, mais demain on se lève tôt pour le match, notre présence étant obligatoire avec Mione et les deux zouaves.

HPHPHPHPHP

C'est le dernier jours avant les vacances, le départ est pour demain, mais avant je dois allez voir Sismira. J'irais donc ce soir, seul. Blaise souhaite m'accompagner mais je préfère y allez seul. A la rentré à la rigueur, enfin peut-être. Surtout que j'ai Théo et Daphné à amener, avant que Blaise puisse y retourner. Pour le moment, j'en suis à mon dernier cours de la journée et je n'en peux plus. Carotte est infernal et ce, même si on se trouve en cours de potion. Comment peut-il être aussi chiant alors qu'il vient de se prendre 3h de colle et 60 points en moins dans la tête? Être aussi stupide, ça me surpasse. Sur ses pensées, la sonnerie sonne enfin. Je pousse un long soupire de lassitude et me lève après avoir ranger mes affaires. Je jette un regard à Severus, qui regarde Weasley interloqué. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais eu affaire à un tel spécimen, je dois avouer que moi non plus. Même Dudley a plus de cerveau que ce type.

 **\- Et bien, quel cours,** soupire Pansy, **il avait quoi la belette? C'est les vacances qui le rend si stupide?**

 **\- Vas savoir,** renifle Malfoy, **en tout cas il va les sentir passer ses heures de colle, parrain était passablement énervé. Surtout que ce bouffon a réussit à me casser mon nécessaire à potion.**

 **\- Oui j'ai vue ça, il a fait comment?** Dray me répond en haussant les épaules, n'ayant pas la réponse à ma question. **Génial, en tout cas il faut espéré que Dumby, n'ajoute pas son grain de sel,** je leurs fait remarquer. **Après tout, c'est un de ses petits Gryffondor. Il va le protéger.**

 **\- Tu as malheureusement raison 'Ry,** soupire Pansy dépitée, **mais bon je doute qu'il ose remettre en question l'autorité du professeur Snape.**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis Pans'?** Ricane Blaise.

 **\- Bien sûre que non, mais j'essaye d'être positive moi.**

 **\- Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas notre problème,** fait remarqué Théo, **et puis vous semblez oublier quelque chose. On est en vacance.**

 **\- Purée mais c'est vrai ça,** s'exclame Blaise en bondissant de joie. **Et où? Chez Dray chéri d'amour.**

 **\- Appel moi encore une fois comme ça Blaise,** susurre Draco, **et j'annule ta venu. Il est encore temps.**

 **\- Tu ne ferais pas ça?** Demande Blaise la voix suppliante.

 **\- Tout dépend de toi.**

Blaise marmonne une excuse sous le sourire satisfait de Draco. Ce gars est un vrai monstre quand il le veux. Surtout qu'il sait à quel point Blaise veux allez chez lui. Je reviens à l'instant présent, quand nous entrons dans la bibliothèque. J'avais oublié les devoirs et Blaise aussi, vue sa tête.

Mais bon autant en faire un maximum maintenant pour être tranquille pendant les vacances, ce serait dommage d'en passer une partie, enfermé dans la bibliothèque. Même si je pense qu'on sera obliger de passer par cette case là. Le départ étant demain matin, je doute qu'on fasse tout ce soir. Il n'empêche que la nuit va être très courte pour moi, devant allez voir Sismira pour lui dire au revoir. Si je pars sans la prévenir elle risque de me faire une scène à mon retour, voir partir à ma recherche. Surtout qu'elle sent quand je suis au château ou non. Je pousse un soupire interne, je dormirais dans le train, pas le choix. Je suis sûr qu'une fille acceptera de me servir d'oreiller, au pire des cas, il y aura Théo, ou deux semaines de vacances pour m'en remettre. Alors je peux bien en profiter un peu. Et puis, je dois avouer que je ne la vois pas aussi souvent que je le voudrai. Enfin avant de penser à ce que je vais faire ce soir, il faut que je me concentre sur les devoirs que je peux faire pour le moment. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et commence par le pire, celui de métamorphose, tant qu'à faire, autant m'en débarrasser tout de suite, ainsi que celui d'histoire de la magie.

Installé à notre table habituelle, je lance le départ et on se met tous rapidement au travail. Personne ne bronche, même Blaise qui zieute la neige qui recouvre le parc, avec une envie non dissimuler. Je pense qu'on a tous envie d'avoir la paix ce soir, pour profiter de notre dernière soirée au château. Nos camarades Serdaigle nous rejoignent peu de temps après, ainsi que Neville et grande surprise, les jumeaux Weasley. C'est bien la première fois qu'ils viennent squatter avec nous. Quelques chose me dit qu'ils ont de nouvelles idées et effectuent des recherches. Ils doivent se dire que personne viendra les déranger en squattant avec nous. Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir en quoi consiste leur nouvelle invention, mais je sais qu'ils ne diront rien avant que de pouvoir la «commercialisée». Je leurs fais un sourire, suivie d'un mouvement de tête, quand ils s'installent, et retourne alors à mon devoir de sortilège.

Deux heures plus tard, je m'étire de tout mon long après avoir mis un point final à mon devoir d'histoire. Purée, je n'en peux plus, ce dernier et la métamorphose m'ont tué. Décidant de stopper pour aujourd'hui, j'aide Blaise pour son devoir de Potion tellement il me fait pitié. Il me remercie d'un grand sourire. Je lui aurais sauver la vie, qu'il m'aurait fait le même visage. Une fois son devoir terminé, on se lève tous pour allez manger. L'heure du repas étant arrivé, on quitte vite la bibliothèque et on se dirige dans la grande salle, pour nous installer à nos places habituelles. À peine installé, je me sers une immense assiette, que j'entreprends de vider le plus vite possible. J'ai une faim de loup et puis si par malheur Sis entend mon ventre grogner, elle serait capable de me donner à manger une bestiole inconnu, le tout de force. Et brrr, rien que d'y penser j'en frissonne de dégoût.

 **\- Tout va bien Ry?** Me demande Blaise surpris par mon brusque frisson.

 **\- Oui c'est rien Blaise, je me suis imaginé un truc peu ragoutant.** Je grimace quand l'image me reviens en tête.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ton cerveau est encore partit inventé?** Demande Théo sans me regarder.

 **\- Oh juste ce que Sis pourrait me donner à manger si elle pense que j'ai faim.**

Je vois la plupart de mes amis grimacer quand ils se mettent, eux aussi, à imaginer la scène. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler en voyant leur tête, elles valent le détour. Je les avait prévenu, tant pis pour eux si ils ont voulut savoir, même si j'avoue qu'ils avaient pas insisté. Je dérive la conversation sur des sujets plus agréable, afin de leurs faire oublier l'image qu'ils se sont inventés. Quand arrive le dessert, je pique la plus grosse part de la tarte au citron, ainsi qu'une bonne poignée de framboise. Je dévore littéralement mon dessert, ce qui n'est pas difficile, étant donner que j'adore ces deux derniers. Une fois sûr de ne plus avoir faim jusqu'à demain midi, je pose ma cuillère dans un soupire de contentement.

 **\- Tu es sûr que tu as assez manger, s** e moque gentiment Pansy. **Tu n'as pas peur de servir de poussin à Sis?**

 **\- Non c'est bon, ça ne risque pas.** Je lui sourie moqueusement. **Mais tu peux m'accompagner si tu le souhaite. Vue le peu que tu as mangé, je suis certain qu'elle serait ravie de jouer la maman sur toi.**

 **\- Sans façon,** elle fait une moue dégoûtée.

Je rigole et esquive sa main qui voulait embrasser l'arrière de ma tête. Puis, une fois que tout le monde eut finit son repas, nous retournons dans notre salle commune où nous montons dans un premier temps, afin de faire nos valises pour avoir la paix demain matin. Il m'a fallut une bonne demi heure pour la faire, mais au moins je suis tranquille pour aller voir Sis et je pourrai dormir le plus tard possible. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Théo me jette par terre... il faut vraiment qu'il trouve une autre méthode pour me réveiller.

Une fois toutes nos affaires prêtes, on retourne à nos places fétiches dans notre salle commune, afin de mieux voir quand tout le monde sera couché. Étant donné que nous sommes en vacances, à mon avis je vais attendre un bon moment. Pour passer le temps, j'ai pris un livre de potion pour ne pas changer. Ce n'est que 3 heures plus tard que je peux enfin m'éclipser. Enfin c'est Théo qui me signale que la voie est libre, il me secoue légèrement l'épaule pour me signaler que c'est bon. Je ferme mon livre en le remerciant et je retourne dans ma chambre pour prendre ma cape.

Je souhaite une bonne nuit à tout le monde, même si je sais que Théo ne dormira pas tant que je ne serai pas rentré, puis enfile ma cape disparaissant ainsi à la vue de tous. Je sort de la pièce, une fois certain que la voie est libre, puis me dirige du mieux que je peux vers la foret interdite. Depuis le temps, je connais tout les recoins pour éviter de me faire choper, mais il arrive que je tombe encore sur des adultes. J'arrive finalement sans encombre dans la foret et après un petit sort très facile pour effacer mes traces dans la neige, et je peux vous dire que j'en ai baver pour l'effectuer correctement, je me dirige vers la grande clairière.

A cause du temps, je dois passer par un autre chemin et tombe sur un endroit que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Une sorte de plantation violette bien visible malgré la neige, comme si le temps n'avait aucun impact sur cette endroit. Je m'approche doucement de cet endroit, marchant sur l'herbe tendre, puis m'approche d'une des plantes et tend la main pour prendre une des fleurs. Sismira arrive pile à ce moment-là dans un bond assourdissant et un grognement des plus effrayant. Ce qui me fait reculer d'un bon mètre, transit de peur.

 _ **\- #Non mais ça ne va pas la tête de me faire peur comme çà Sis!#**_ Je lui hurle dessus a cause de la peur qu'elle m'a flanqué. Pour toute réponse, elle se contente de m'éloigner de la plantation en me poussant dans le dos. # _ **Sis! bon sang! Mais doucement!#**_

 _ **\- #Éloigne toi de là, c'est dangereux Harry#.**_ Grogne férocement la dragonne, mais pas contre moi, contre ce qui est dorénavant derrière moi.

 _ **\- #En quoi Sis? C'est la première fois que je vois ces plantes.#**_ Je la suis sans rechigner faisant plus confiance à la dragonne qu'en moi-même pour le coup.

 _ **\- #Ce ne sont pas des plantes. Monte. #**_

Ce que je fais sans attendre, il ne faut pas dire mais la neige c'est froid et sa mouille, même avec des bottes en peau de dragon. Elle m'aide à monter sur son dos pour nous éloigner plus rapidement des lieux. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi et vois au lieu de plantes, un nuage de violette. Je regarde plus attentivement et me rend compte que non, ce ne sont pas des fleurs, mais plutôt des créatures. De mignonnes petites créatures, toutes violettes, aux cris des plus mignon. Une de ces créatures d'un violet tendre, vole à moins d'un mètre de nous, ce qui fait gronder Sismira, et me permet de voir la tête de cette dernière. De ce que j'en vois c'est tout duveteux, possède un petit museau tout pointu et de grand yeux d'un violet clair, tirant sur le rose. Ses ailes, elles, sont deux fines membranes, elles aussi d'une teinte de violet. Elles sont vraiment trop mignonne. Je me demande bien ce qu'elles sont et surtout pourquoi ma dragonne ne les aimes pas.

Quand Sismira estime que j'en ai assez vue, elle s'éloigne le plus possible avant de ralentir quand elle trouve nous somme assez loin. J'ai bien fait de m'habiller chaudement car même si les arbres de la foret coupe une bonne partit du froid, être sur le dos de la dragonne lui, au contraire, ne coupe rien du tout. Alors qu'elle nous emmène à son repaire, j'entends des voix provenir de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions peu de temps avant.

 _ **\- #Attends Sis, je crois avoir entendu des voix.**_ _**#**_ Elle stoppe net et tends l'oreille.

 _ **\- #Sorciers, ton directeur et deux autres personnes. #**_

 _ **\- #Qu'est-ce que le vieux citronné fait ici?#**_ Je demande sans vraiment attendre de réponse de sa part en fronçant les sourcils. _**#Allons voir Sis.#**_

 _ **\- #On sera trop prêt, ce serait trop dangereux. Oublie cette idée#.**_ Elle repart de plus belle.

 _ **\- #Mets-toi juste à porter d'oreille pour moi, je te dirais quand j'entendrai ce qu'ils disent. S'il te plaît Sis. Si le directeur est ici en pleine nuit ce n'est pas normal. Il doit préparer un mauvais coup.#**_

 _ **\- #Contre toi?#**_ Grogne la dragonne.

 _ **\- #Je ne sais pas mais cela peut être possible.#**_

Elle pousse un long soupir et effectue un demi tour si rapide, que je dois m'agripper à elle de toute mes forces pour ne pas tomber lourdement dans la neige. Elle s'approche tout doucement des trois sorciers. Je lui fait signe de s'arrêter dès que je peux entendre la conversation. Elle s'allonge alors de tout son long sur le sol froid et je fais de même mais sur elle. Sis est bouillante, autant profiter de sa chaleur corporelle pour me tenir chaud. Je me concentre ensuite sur ce que dit le directeur et ses deux acolytes.

 **\- Albus pourquoi nous avoir donner rendez-vous ici? Il fait un froid de canard.** Se plaint Colgate. _Qu'est-ce Lockart fou ici?_

 **\- Nous sommes là pour les toudoutus vascularium.**

Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils font mais je suppose qu'ils bougent. Toudoutus Vascularium? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Les créatures de tout à l'heure je suppose, comme on a fait demi tour.

 **\- Pourquoi auront-nous besoin de ces créatures?** Et la vielle peau est là aussi génial. Tout le gratin du château est réunit. Il ne manque plus que les deux rouquins et le bouquet de chieur sera terminé.

 **\- Pour ce foutu Potter et tout ceux qui sont contre moi.** Sismira grogne en entendant mon nom. Je lui caresse le cou pour la calmer et surtout nous éviter d'être repéré. **Ces créatures sont une amélioration de ma part. J'ai pris pour base les Douveteux Caméolinis, très connue pour leurs cotés très câlin. Je les ai modifié afin qu'ils puissent effectuer des lavages de cerveau. Une fois que vous touchez cette créature, elle se colle à vous et rien ne peut l'en détacher, tant que le possesseur n'est pas entièrement à ma cause. Si on arrive à faire en sorte que Potter en possède une, nous pourrions le rallier enfin à notre cause. Comme c'était prévu des le départs, avant que ces satanés Serpents lui mette la main dessus.**

 **\- Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que je fais là à me geler les fesses?** Grogne Lockart. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Si Monsieur n'a pas son petit confort alors...

 **\- Vous allez me servir à faire de la pub pour ces bestioles, sans pour autant dire leur véritables effets. Mentir pour la bonne cause vous savez bien faire.**

 **\- De la pub pour ça?** Je l'imagine faire un geste de dégoût vers les créatures. **Comment voulez-vous que je vendent un truc qui ressemble énormément à une autre créature? Et puis comment allez-vous capturer ces créatures vue leur effets.**

 **\- Il faut encore que je trouve un sort pour les mettre dans des bocaux mais sa ne devrait pas tarder. Et puis pour les vendre vous trouverez quelques choses. Vous êtes tellement doué pour améliorer la vérité. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pour vous.**

Leur conversation dura encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, afin de déterminer de quel manière j'allais entrer en possession de ces créatures. Il est hors de question que j'approche des papillons bizarres. Non merci. Je fais signe à Sismira qu'on peut y allez. Elle tend la tête et quand elle estime qu'on ne craint plus rien, nous emmène cette fois dans son repaire sans autre détour. Je quitte son dos et m'installe contre son flan tout en réfléchissant à ce que je viens d'apprendre.

 _ **\- #Je peux manger ces trois sorciers?#**_

 _ **\- #Si çà ne causerai pas autant de problème je t'aurai bien dit oui. Surtout que Lockart ne manquerai à personne... Mais non évite. En plus tu pourrais choper une indigestion.#**_

 _ **\- #Bon d'accord …. Mais si ils s'en prennent à toi devant moi, je les manges, indigestion ou non#.**_ Un peu de fumée sort des ses narines pour montrer sa colère.

 _ **\- #D'accord, d'accord. #**_

Je lui souris et lui caresse tendrement le museau. Par la suite on discute d'autres choses, comme tout ce qui lui est arrivé de passionnant depuis ma dernière visite. Hormis les plantes, elle n'a rien de nouveau à raconter. Je lui annonce également que je ne serai pas au château pendant deux semaines pour les fêtes. Elle boude un peu mais comprend quand je lui explique pourquoi. Au bout d'un moment, je commence à piquer du nez, à vrai dire ça fait un long moment que j'enchaîne les bâillement, qui me donne des larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas trop quel heure il est mais je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrée dormir un peu. La dragonne me ramène au bord de la foret et après un dernier câlin, je récupère ma cape et direction mon lit.

Une fois devant le mur de ma salle commune, je donne doucement le mot de passe et monte dans ma chambre tout doucement. J'enlève ma cape et la pose sur mes valises préférant la ranger demain matin pour éviter de réveiller tout le monde. Je vais rapidement me réchauffer sous une douche chaude et me met en tenue pour le reste de la nuit. Je rassure rapidement mon frère de cœur qui, s'est réveille le temps de ma douche, une fois rassuré il s'endort dans les secondes suivante. Une fois sûr qu'il dort, je me couche à mon tour sombrant dans le sommeil à peine ma tête touchant l'oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, Théo me secoue doucement pour me réveiller dans un premier temps puis, voyant que sa ne marchait, pas me fait tomber par terre à l'aide d'un sort. Au moins çà a le mérite de me réveiller d'un coup. Je grogne pour la forme, habitué à un tel traitement et me redresse en maugréant contre lui. Je me rends ensuite au radars dans la salle de bain qui est libre. Je dois être le dernier à me réveiller, mais je ne suis pas surpris, vue l'heure à laquelle je me suis couché. Après une toilette rapide, je sors et range mes affaires de dernière minutes dont ma cape. Je suis le groupe, en baillant, jusqu'à la grande salle et mange telle un automate.

 **\- Alors tout c'est bien passé hier?** Demande Blaise passé en mode curieux.

 **\- Oui. J'ai d'ailleurs plein de chose à vous raconter mais dans le train.**

Étant donner que tout le monde peut nous entendre, je préfère ne rien dire maintenant. Et surtout, il n'y aura pas Dumby et ses deux acolytes à porter de voix. Ils acquiescèrent tous en même temps, puis ils retournent à leurs repas et leurs conversations de départ. Pour ma part, je remet en ordre mes pensées, afin de pouvoir leurs faire un résumé concret et organisé tout à l'heure. Je suis sortie de mes pensées, par Théo qui m'appelle doucement. C'est l'heure de partir, un sourire et trente minutes plus tard, nous somme tous dans un compartiment. Un jour, je me demande si le compartiment du train suffira à tous nous faire rentré. Tant que l'on reste notre groupe de Serpentard ça va encore, mais si on rajoute les Serdaigle et les Gryffons, on se monte un peu dessus. J'attends que le train démarre pour commencer mon récit. J'allais le commencer quand des coups se font entendre sur la porte. Il y a un échange de regard entre nous et Pansy se lève pour ouvrir la porte.

 **\- Excusez-nous les gars,** dit un des jumeaux, **mais il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiment.**

 **\- Vous en avez une pour nous deux?** Termine le deuxième.

Je regarde les autres, qui semble attendre mon consentement. _Ok... c'est sympas, mais je suis pas leurs chef. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Si?_

 **\- Ça dépend,** dis-je en le regardant de côté.

 **\- Ça dépend quoi,** demande l'un des jumeaux.

 **\- Ferme la porte et je te le dis.**

Ils entrent tout les deux et ferme la porte derrière eux. Puis ils me regardent en attendant ma condition. Je remarque que mes amis l'attendent eux aussi, curieux de connaître cette dernière.

 **\- Que pensez-vous du directeur?**

Ma question semble surprendre tout le monde, sauf Théo, qui lui, sourie en coin. J'observe les jumeaux qui semble chercher une réponse adéquate. Ils échangent de long regard, comme si ils conversaient entre eux, de façon muette. J'avoue que c'est un peu impressionnant.

 **\- À vrai dire,** commence le jumeau de gauche.

 **Au départ on pensait qu'il était gentil et cool,** continue son jumeau.

 **\- Il passait souvent au terrier voir nos parents,**

 **\- et il avait toujours un bonbon ou quelque chose comme ça pour nous.**

 **\- A vrai dire, il nous encourageait beaucoup dans nos farces,**

 **\- trouvant ça mignon et marrant quand il les voyaient.**

 **\- Mais depuis qu'on est à Poudlard...**

 **\- on s'est rendu compte qu'il n'est pas comme au terrier.**

Il eu un silence de quelques secondes, les jumeaux se concertant de nouveau du regard, avant que celui de droite reprenne la parole.

 **\- Son regard était différent, comment dire...**

 **\- comme si cette lumière toujours présente dans ses yeux avait disparue.**

 **\- On l'a donc observé,**

 **\- voir espionné.**

 **\- C'est comme ça qu'on a découvert autant de passage secret dans le château.**

 **\- Et c'est là qu'on s'est rendu compte, qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il voulait nous faire croire.**

 **\- Et plus on l'observe et plus on se rend compte qu'il est dangereux.**

 **\- Il est comme vous savez qui,** dit le jumeau de gauche en secouant la tête.

 **\- Si ce n'est pire.** Termine le jumeau de droite, secouant la tête aussi.

Je regarde mes amis qui semble penser la même chose que moi. Ces deux là sont deux mines d'information. De plus, ils semblent être contre le directeur, quoi de plus pour nous convaincre? D'un signe de tête je leurs fait signe qu'ils peuvent s'installer, et un sourire mange leurs visages quand les filles se poussent pour leurs faire une petite place.

 **\- Bien, maintenant que nous somme tous réunis. Voici ce que j'ai découvert hier soir.**

Je leurs relate toute l'histoire. Les créatures, que j'ai pris pour des fleurs au départ, puis l'avertissement de Sismira, l'apparence des créatures et pour finir la conversation entre Dumbledore et les deux autres. Dire qu'ils sont choqués et énervés, est un faible mot. Ils sont au dessus de ça. Daphné, Pansy et Blaise sont rouge de rage. Draco lui pensif, tout comme Luna, mais bon venant d'elle je dois dire que c'est normal. Théo et Mione plus inquiet et les jumeaux? Et bien ils ne sont pas surpris du tout. Je me tourne d'ailleurs vers eux quand ils me posent une question coupant ainsi la parole aux autres Serdaigle présent dans le compartiment avec nous.

 **\- Qui est Sis?**

 **\- C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant.**

Je soupire en me passant une main dans les cheveux. J'avais oublié ce détail, ce genre d'erreur ne me ressemble pas. Cette découverte a du plus me perturber qu'autre chose. Surtout que j'ai parlé de tout devant tout le monde. Alors que normalement seul Mione et mes amis Serpentard sont au courant de tout. Je dois leur faire plus confiance que je ne le pensais pour les avoir ainsi oublié. Enfin, maintenant, je n'aurait plus besoin d'attendre un certain moment pour parler de Sis. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas devoir emmener tout ce nouveau monde voir la dragonne. Cela risque d'être très compliqué. Au pire, ils ne la verrons pas et tant pis. Je ne suis pas un taxi. Je reviens à l'instant présent, grâce à une légère bousculade discrète de Théo. Revenant sur les jumeaux qui attendent ma réponse.

 **\- C'est ma dragonne.**

 **\- Tu as une dragonne?**

 **\- Genre un dragon? Un vrai,**

 **\- de vrai?**

 **\- Oui, un vrai dragon.** Je les coupes en levant la main. Ils auront tous le temps de me harceler de question après les vacances. **Mais là n'est pas le plus important. D'ailleurs, vous ne semblez pas être surpris par ce que je viens de raconter. Vous étiez au courant?**

 **\- Oui et non.**

 **\- On l'a entendu parler d'un plan,**

 **\- une histoire de plante,**

 **\- mais on en as pas entendu plus.**

Ils haussent les épaules d'un même mouvement et ne disent rien de plus. Ce qui me suffit pour le moment. Ils semblent honnête. Après tout, avec tout ce que je leur ai dit si ils en savaient plus, je pense qu'ils nous en auraient parler. Suite à ses révélations, tout le monde part dans ses réflexions. J'aurai pensé que Aaron et les autres en auraient profiter pour me poser quelques questions, mais ils semblent pour le moment passé en mode sérieux.

 **\- Il faut que tu en parles à père et à parrain 'Ry,** dit Draco de sa voix nonchalante me sortant ainsi de mes pensées. **Il faut qu'un adulte soit mis au courant.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était prévu.** Je le regarde et lui fait un sourire mi-blasé, mi-triste. **Je pensais lui en parler ce soir, voir demain matin au plus tard. Je lui demanderais une audience en arrivant au manoir. Même si j'avoue que lui parler de Sismira me fait un peu peur.** Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on s'en prenne à ma dragonne.

 **\- Tu veux que je lui en parle pour toi?** Me propose -t-il. **Je parle pas de lui raconter, mais du fait que tu souhaites lui parler au plus tôt. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour Sismira. Je pense pas qu'il fera quelque chose contre elle. Même si tu risques des remontrances de sa part, pour ton inconscience.** Il me fait un clin d'œil sur cette phrase, ce qui me fait grimacer.

Déjà qu'il ne veut pas que je parte à la recherche du Basilic alors apprendre que je me balade dans la foret interdite la nuit risque de le faire grincer des dents. Tient d'ailleurs en parlant du Basilic, il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de parler au Serpent, sans le rencontrer et sans que personne le sache, afin d'éviter d'autre mort. Bien que je ne serais pas contre le fait qu'il s'occupe de deux trois personnes, avant de vaquer à d'autre occupation en dehors du château. Des gryffondor pour ne pas cité de nom.

 **\- Non c'est bon, je te remercie.** Je lui fais un sourire sincère, qu'il me rend immédiatement.

Après cette longue explication et ma nuit plus que courte, j'ai besoin de me détendre. Je prend un livre en main et lis tranquillement. Ne pouvant pas me caler comme à mon habitude, vue que nous sommes nombreux maintenant, il faut dire qu'on à tout juste assez de place, j'ai du mal à trouver une position des plus confortable pour lire. Au bout d'un moment, Aaron ne tenant plus, et je soupçonne Jessica de ronger son frein elle aussi, il se met à me poser plein de question. Je retiens un long soupire et je réponds du mieux que je peux, sans laisser échapper que je suis fourchelangue, ne sachant pas comment ils allaient le prendre. Cependant mon répit est de courte durée.

 **\- Comment tu fais pour discuter avec elle?** Demande Jason posant ainsi sa première question et de loin la plus pertinente. Leur dire ou ne pas leur dire? D'un coté je ne suis pas à une révélation prés aujourd'hui et puis de cette manière, je saurais s'ils sont vraiment digne de confiance. Ou pas.

 **\- Je lui parle et elle me réponds.** Voyant leur regard interrogateur j'enchaîne après un long soupire. **Je suis fourchelangue, je peux donc communiquer avec elle comme avec les serpents et je pense avec toute les sortes de reptiles.** J'attends ensuite leur réaction, sachant que mon don est souvent mal vu.

 **\- D'accord.** Se contente de dire Jason avant de retourner à ses occupations. Comme si je lui avait parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

 **\- Cool! Je sais que peu de sorcier en sont capable et même moi j'en ai jamais rencontrer avant toi!** Je souris à Jessica. **Tu peux dire quelque chose dans la langue?**

 **\- Je vais essayer. Je dois avouer que je le fait naturellement face aux animaux.** Je réfléchis un instant à ce que je pourrait dire. _**# Je crois qu'on est bientôt arrivé#**_

 **\- Wouah trop cool! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?** Demande Jess

 **\- «Je crois qu'on est bientôt arrivé»**

 **\- Déjà?** Jess se met alors à discuter avec Jason de leur prochaine vacances de noël.

Seul Aaron n'a encore rien dit, mais à sa manière de gigoter, j'ai l'impression qu'il brûle d'impatience de me demander quelque chose, mais qu'il n'ose pas vraiment. Je prend alors les devants et lui demande.

 **\- Et toi Aaron? Tu en penses quoi?**

 **\- Je trouve çà trop chouette!** Il se mord la lèvre et enchaîne. **Si je t'engage pour faire la conversation à mon serpent tu accepterais?**

 **\- Tu as un serpent chez toi?** Je lui demande soudain très intéressé. Je rêve d'en avoir un à moi.

 **\- Oui, il vit dans un vivarium.** **Chez les moldus, on n'aime pas trop les serpents en liberté. Beaucoup en on peur.**

On passe le reste du trajet à parler de son serpent. J'accepte avec plaisir sa demande de discuter avec son ami à écailles. Le tout est de trouver quand et comment me rendre chez lui. En tout cas ça ne sera pas pendant les vacances de noël, mais je lui promet d'essayer de venir cet été. Je pourrais peut-être ainsi lui trouver un moyen, pour qu'il puisse l'amener au château en animal de compagnie.

Finalement, le train commence doucement à ralentir, nous avertissant ainsi qu'on arrive. Nous rangeons donc nos affaires. Dès que le train arrive en gare, je me redresse et m'étire de tout mon long pour me détendre, j'entends avec délectation, mon dos craqué un peu de partout, soulagent une tension désagréable. Ce n'est pas que, mais rester ainsi tout le long du trajet est plus éprouvant qu'autre chose, surtout quand on a si peu dormis. En tout cas je ne rêve que d'une chose, m'allonger et faire une petite sieste. Je baille d'ailleurs en m'en décrocher la mâchoire, ma meilleure amie rigole légèrement en me voyant faire, je sais qu'elle devine sans mal mes pensées. Je lui tire donc la langue en guise de réponse, ce qui augmente son rire. Oui je sais, très mature comme réaction mais je m'en fou, je suis fatigué et je me tape du regard des autres.

On descend comme on peut avec le monde et nos valises sur le quai de la gare. Ayant été séparé durant la descente, je m'éloigne un peu de la porte et j'attends que mes amis me rejoigne. Les jumeaux me saluent et partent de leur coté, ainsi que les Serdaigle. Hermione part rejoindre ses parents après une dernière bise. Je les salue d'ailleurs de loin et ils font pareil, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne restent plus que mes meilleurs amis et moi qui passeront toutes les vacances de noël au manoir Malfoy. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. Hermione nous rejoindra pour le réveillon uniquement, passant le reste des fêtes avec ses parents. Je m'apprête à demander à notre ami le blond si son père était arrivé, quand quelque chose attire mon attention sur la gauche. Je tourne la tête de ce coté et y voit Lucius. Un sourire mange directement mon visage, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

 **\- Tient Dray, ton père vient d'arriver.** Je lui montre l'endroit en question d'un léger signe de tête.

Théo me regarde en haussant un sourcil, me demandant comment j'ai bien pu faire pour l'apercevoir au milieu de tout ce monde. Je hausse les épaules pour toute réponse. À vrai dire, j'en ai pas la moindre idée j'ai simplement su où regarder. Bon après, des sangs purs avec des cheveux blonds voir presque blanc comme les siens, il n'y en a pas des masses non plus donc çà a du m'aider. Draco, lui ne semble nullement étonné et se contente de nous entraîner dans la direction de son père.

 **\- Ah vous voilà! Vous avez fait bon voyage?** Nous demande Lucius de manière calme et posé tout en m'adressant un sourire malfoyen. Je retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Ah les apparences, je vous jure.

 **\- Oui père, on ne c'est pas ennuyé.** Il m'adresse un léger regard à ses mots. J'avoue qu'avec tout ce dont nous avons discuter, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous ennuyer.

 **\- Bien dans ce cas, ne perdons pas plus de temps**.

Il nous entraîne un peu à l'écart puis nous tend un portoloin pour nous mené au manoir Malfoy. Une fois dans la pièce de transplanage, je m'étire en grognant légèrement. Je suis enfin de retour à la maison, ça fait du bien. _A la maison? Non mais enfin Harry ce n'est pas chez toi ici!_ Je me donne une claque mental, afin de me remettre les idées en place. Nos valises disparaissent d'un coup dans nos chambres.

 **\- J'ai encore quelques affaires à régler dans mon bureau. Le dîner est presque prêt. Je vous laisse vous installer en attendant.**

 **\- Bien père.**

Lucius nous abandonne dans la pièce après un léger signe de tête dans ma direction, je lui répond d'un léger sourire avant qu'il soit complètement sorti. À présent, il faut que je trouve un moment pour aller lui demander une sorte d'audience, pour tout lui raconter.

 **\- Tu devrais y allez maintenant Ry, père ne sera pas trop occuper comme le dîner est bientôt là.** Me conseil Dray.

 **\- C'est ce que j'étais entrain de me dire justement.** Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. A croire que je vais à l'abattoir. Pourtant que je n'ai aucun mal à parler avec Lucius mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une boule au ventre.

 **\- Bon et bien en attendant, nous on va se réchauffer auprès de la cheminée hein. Bon courage Harry.** Me lance Blaise.

Je leur fait un signe de la main et me dirige dans un premier temps dans ma chambre y poser ma cape mais garde quand même mon pull. Je me dirige ensuite vers le bureau de Lucius et souffle un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte. Un entré se fait rapidement entendre et j'entre dans le bureau. Un regard au maître des lieux me montre qu'il est aussi surpris que content de me voir ici.

 **\- Désolé de te déranger, mais j'aimerai te demander quelque chose.** J'avance près de son bureau.

 **\- Bien sur Harry tout ce que tu veux, tu le sais bien.** Il pose sa plume et s'installe plus confortablement dans son siège. **Assis-toi.** Je prend place dans le siège en face de lui et me tord les doigts d'anxiété.

 **\- J'aimerai te faire part d'un truc très important, mais comme sa risque d'être long, j'aimerai savoir si ce soir après le dîner, tu aurai le temps?** Il me regarde un instant mais mon air sérieux doit le convaincre ou alors je peux vraiment lui demander ce que je veux.

 **\- Bien sur. Juste après le repas te conviens? Ou tu veux un peu plus tard?**

 **\- Non juste après ira très bien.** Je le remercie d'un grand sourire me sentant d'un coup beaucoup mieux. **Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, merci d'avoir pris cinq minutes.** Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

 **\- Tu ne m'embête pas, mais j'avoue que j'aimerais terminé ce que je suis en train de faire, pour que l'on soit tranquille ce soir.** Dit-il avec amusement.

 **\- Je comprend, à tout l'heure et bon courage.**

Je lui adresse un dernier signe de la main et rejoint les autres dans le salon. Bon finalement tout s'est bien passer. Bien que le plus dur reste encore à venir. Je pousse de nouveau un profond soupire. Une fois arrivé au salon, je m'installe auprès des autres et les rassure rapidement afin qu'ils retournent à leur occupation. En attendant le repas, je discute de tout et de rien avec Théo quand la maîtresse des lieux entre dans la pièce.

 **\- Bonjour les enfants!** Elle s'approche de son fils et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Draco grogne pour la forme, mais on voit que ce geste affectif lui fait plaisir.

 **\- Bonjour à vous aussi mère.**

 **\- Bonjour Mme Malfoy.** Répondons-nous tous ensemble.

 **\- Le dîner va être servit,** dit-elle de sa voix douce, **aller donc vous installez.**

Elle nous tourne ensuite le dos pour rejoindre la salle à manger, et nous la suivons docilement. Je dois dire que je commence à avoir faim, même si je le réalise que maintenant. Une fois tout le monde installé à sa place habituel, Mme Malfoy nous demande si tout se passe bien au château et Draco lui raconte comment Lockart est inutile et le fait que Weasley lui a détruis son nécessaire à Potion. Heureusement pour moi, il se retient de dire que le professeur s'en prends personnellement à moi pour me faire sortir de mes gonds pendant les cours, je l'en remercie intérieurement.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur, mais je dois avouer que, plus l'heure de ma conversation avec Lucius approche, plus ma bonne humeur me fait faux bond. Cependant, la boule au ventre ne m'empêche pas de dévorer le gâteau au citron se trouvant sur la table. Il est tellement bon que je me fais violence pour en laisser aux autres. Je n'ai plus faim, mais la gourmandise a toujours une petite place. Je vois avec surprise Théo me filer le reste de sa part, sous excuse de ne plus avoir faim. Un peu plus et je l'embrasserai mais au lieu de cela, je mange le gâteau, après l'avoir remercié. Cette fois, je n'ai vraiment plus faim, une bouchée de plus et j'explose. Je bois une dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille pour tout faire passer et me lève pour rejoindre Lucius. Je dis bonne nuit à tout le monde sachant que je ne reverrai personne, sauf Théo, avant demain.

Comme prévu, je me dirige dans le bureau de Lucius. Il a quitté la table avant moi, m'intiment de terminer mon repas avant de le suivre. J'étais entrain de manger le dessert quand il a quitter la table. Il semble inquiet de la conversation qui va suivre. C'est peut-être mon air grave que j'ai eu, quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais lui parler de quelques chose d'important ce soir. En tout cas c'est légèrement anxieux que je frappe à la porte. L'autorisation d'entré ne se fait pas tardé, et j'entre sans attendre avant de m'installer sur le siège en face de lui. J'ai comme l'impression de déjà vu. Sûrement parce que j'ai pris exactement la même place quelques heures plus tôt.

 **\- Tu souhaitais me parler de quelque chose d'important Harry?** Il me regarde soucieux alors que j'acquiesce. Il me sert une tasse de thé à la camomille et continue. **Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes?**

 **\- Merci pour la tasse,** il acquiesce sous le remerciement et attend que je continu. **Avant que je commence, peux-tu me promettre de ne pas me couper et de me laisser terminer?** Je ne sais pas vraiment si je pourrais tout lui dire s'il me coupe dans mon élan.

 **\- Bien sur Harry,** il me regarde étrangement avant d'enchaîner, **je te promet d'attendre la fin de ton histoire avant de te poser des questions.**

 **\- Merci.**

Je lui souris timidement puis baisse les yeux en tortillant les doigts. _Désolé Sis, mais j'ai pas le choix._

 **\- Hier soir, alors que j'allais dans la forêt interdite vois mon amie Sismira...** je le regarde timidement et je vois qu'il sert les dents sous ses paroles mais tiens paroles en me laissant continuer, **je suis tombé sur une partie de la forêt qui était protégé de la neige et du froid. A vrai dire il fessait bon comme en fin de printemps et aucun flocon maculait le sol. Seul se trouvait ce que je pensais être un champs de belles fleurs violettes. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'étais attiré par ces fleurs, et j'en aurais touché une si Sis ne m'avait pas arrêté à temps.** Je marque un court arrêt avant de continuer. **Elle m'a forcé à monter sur son dos, pour m'emmener le plus loin de cet endroit. A peine je me suis installé que toute les fleurs se sont envolées, heureusement, elles sont restées loin de moi grâce à Sis qui grognait contre elle. J'ai appris peu de temps après que ces fleurs étaient des créatures, et que c'était des Toudoutus Vascularium.**

Je lui fais une description le plus fidèle possible des créatures, et continue mon histoire une fois qu'il a hoché la tête, me signifiant qu'il visualisait bien la chose.

 **\- C'est Dumbledore qui m'a appris leurs nom.** Il me regarde surpris part ma révélation, mais ne dit rien, tenant sa promesse. **Sismira commençait à m'amener à son repaire, quand j'ai entendu des voix venant de la clairière aux créatures, elle ne voulait pas me ramener là-bas au départ, mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre et heureusement. C'était Dumbledore, McGonagall et Lockart qui parlaient ensemble. Dumbledore leurs présentait les créatures et leurs expliquait son plan. Comme quoi il les avait crées, en se basant des Douveteux Caméolinis, afin qu'ils soient tout mignon. Et je t'assure qu'ils sont vraiment adorable. Le truc, c'est qu'ils sont comme des sangsues et vous prodigue un vrai lavage de cerveau. Rien ne l'enlève tant qu'elle n'a pas atteint son but. C'est à dire être fidèle à Dumbledore. Et ce dernier les a crées pour tout ceux qui sont contre lui et surtout pour moi. Je dois avouer que là, j'ai peur qu'il parvienne au bout de son plan.**

Je me tais sur cette dernière phrase, poussant un soupire tremblant. Le raconter à Lucius me fait réalisé toute la dangerosité du plan de Dumbledore. Et rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui aurait pus se passer, si Sismira ne m'aurait pas arrêté à temps, me donne la chair de poule. Je savait qu'il avait quelque chose contre moi et qu'il voulait m'utiliser. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait aussi loin. Je me demande d'ailleurs de qui entre lui et Voldemort est le plus dangereux. Dumbledore aucun doute. La voix de Lucius me sort de mes pensées.

 **\- Tu as terminé?** Je hoche la tête et il continu. **Bien, merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça. Tu as bien fait car c'est vraiment important et grave. Mais pour commencer,** il me jette un regard sévère qui me fait rentrer la tête dans les épaules, **je ne te félicite pas de tes escapades dans la forêt. Tes, car je doute que se soit la première fois que tu t'y rends. Je me trompe?** Je secoue la tête pour lui montrer que non et je reçois un regard réprobateur qui me fait sentir honteux, mais je ne regrette rien. **De plus qui est Sismira?**

 **\- C'est une dragonne,** je répond quand je vois qu'il attend une réponse de ma part, **je l'ai découverte chez Hagrid l'année dernière et je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir dans la forêt quand j'ai appris que Dumbledore avait été mis au courant pour elle.** J'enchaîne quand je vois qu'il voulait me réprimander pour mon inconscience. **C'est mon amie tu sais, de plus elle m'apprend plein de chose et elle m'a sauvé la vie hier. Sans parler qu'elle est très gentille, bourré d'humour et qu'elle aime bien Draco et les autres.**

Oups. J'aurai sûrement du me taire sur ce coup-là. Désolé les gars. C'est vraiment sortit tout seul. Il ne vaux mieux pas que je lui parle de l'humour un peu glauque que Sis peut avoir parfois.

 **\- Car Draco et vos autres amis l'ont vu?** Il blêmi d'un coup. **Ils sont, eux aussi, au courant depuis tout ce temps? Et tu lui parles? Comment? Tu es fourchelangue?**

J'acquiesce, encore un détail que je viens de lui révéler, mais ce n'est pas ce qui semble le gêner outre mesure. A force je vais lui raconter toute mon enfance. Non! Ça, pour le moment, c'est hors de question. Il pousse un long soupire et se pince l'arrête de son nez, fermant les yeux un long moment, tout en marmonnant quelque chose que je ne comprend pas.

 **\- Passons sur ce détail, ce n'est pas le plus important. Mais sache que je compte bien revenir sur ce sujet plus tard. Cacher un dragon n'est pas un fait anodin, c'est même plutôt grave. Mais moins que le plan de Dumbledore.** Il réchauffe nos tasses de thé d'un coup de baguette, je les avaient totalement oublié, et prend la sienne entre les mains pour en siroter une gorgée. Je l'imite aussitôt, mon corps se détendant légèrement sous la gorgée chaude du breuvage. **Je présume, que tu ne sais pas quand il a l'intention de mettre en action son plan?**

 **\- Non, j'ai du partir avant qu'il ne le dise, mais je sais qu'il cherche encore un moyen de toucher ces créatures sans en subir les conséquences. Je ne voulais pas me faire prendre. De plus Sismira avait du mal à retenir ses grognements. Elle n'a pas apprécié d'apprendre que ces créatures m'étaient destinés. J'ai eu mal à l'empêcher d'aller manger Dumbledore et les autres.**

 **\- Hum...** il boit une autre gorgée, **et tu pourrais me mener à cette clairière?**

 **\- Moi non, je suis tombé dessus par hasard. Mais... je pense que Sismira le pourrait elle.** Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure à la fin de ma phrase. Il me sourit, semblant comprendre le pourquoi de ma baisse de tonalité.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien contre ta dragonne.** Il garde le silence, le temps de boire plusieurs gorgées. **Penses-tu qu'elle acceptera de me guider à la plantation?**

 **\- Je pense oui, je lui demanderais à la rentrée.** Il grimace presque imperceptiblement à ma réponse. **Tu sais, je ne crains rien dans la forêt. Toute les créatures me laisse tranquille, à vrai dire, hormis des licornes, je n'ai rien vue d'autre sauf Sismira. Elles doivent savoir que je suis avec elle.**

 **\- C'est surtout de la dragonne que je me méfie.**

 **\- Il y as pas de raison. Dès l'instant où je lui ai parlé, elle m'a considéré comme son maître.** Ma révélation le surprend tellement qu'il semble être surpris d'être surpris.

 **\- En effet, il y a de quoi être rassuré par ce fait.** Il me regarde avec une pointe de respect. Ce qui m'embarrasse vraiment, car je ne le comprend pas. **Sinon ton voyage c'est bien passé?**

Je le remercie d'un sourire pour le changement de conversation et je répond avec joie. Ravi de la poursuivre sur cette note plus calme et joyeuse. Je suis vraiment soulagé de lui avoir parler de tout. J'ai l'impression que je peux compter sur lui en cas de problème. Nous discutons pendant prêt d'une heure quand Lucius me met gentiment à la porte, m'intiment d'aller me coucher car il se fait tard. Quand je regarde ma montre je remarque qu'en effet le temps avait passé. Il était déjà une heure du matin. Je crois que je vais faire une bonne grasse matinée demain matin. Je le quitte donc plus sereins et avec un bonne nuit. Quand j'entre dans ma chambre, je découvre sans surprise Théo toujours réveillé, installé sur le lit, un livre en mains. Il lève la tête à mon entré dans la pièce et pose son livre sur sa table de chevet.

 **\- Alors?** Il semble légèrement inquiet et je le rassure d'un sourire. Ce qui le détend immédiatement.

 **\- Tu as déjà pris ta douche?**

 **\- Bien sur, mais ce n'était pas ma question.**

 **\- Je prends la mienne et je te raconte tout.** J'attrape un pyjama et me dirige vers la salle de bain. **Car je doute que tu refusera d'attendre demain que je vous raconte tout.**

 **\- Évidement.** Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de reprendre son livre. **Fait vite, j'en ai marre d'attendre.** Puis il plonge dans son livre.

Je rigole doucement et me glisse sous l'eau bouillante, qui me fait un bien fou. Je reste un long moment, détendant des muscles que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir tendu. Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard que je sors.

 **\- Tu as fais vite à ce que je vois. C'est vrai que d'habitude tu mets bien, quinze minutes en moins pour une douche.**

 **\- Ne sois pas sarcastique et enlève ton t-shirt,** j'ordonne en récupérant le pot de crème dans ma valise.

 **\- Ça ne peut pas attendre?** Il grimace à ses paroles. C'est la même chose tout les jours.

 **\- Non c'est tout les jours, sans exception. Tu veux qu'elles disparaissent?** Il acquiesce. **Alors grogne pas. Je te raconterais en même temps.**

Il pousse un long soupire et retire son vêtement. Comme promis je lui raconte toute la conversation tout en passant la crème sur son dos. La vision de ce dernier me rend heureux. Il n'a presque plus rien. Je m'attarde plus longtemps sur les plus grosses. _Vivement que ces dernières cicatrices disparaissent, elles sont vraiment moche._ Quand j'ai terminé, il entreprend de faire pareil sur moi, pendant ce temps je continue mon résumé. Ce n'est qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard que j'ai terminé.

 **\- Je ne suis pas étonné pour Sismira.** Dit-il en se calant contre la tête de lit. **Au moins il semble avoir bien pris la chose, vue qu'il demande son aide pour allez à la clairière. En tout cas tu as bien fait de lui en parlé 'Ry.**

 **\- Je sais, je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte du danger, quand je lui ai tout raconté.** Je me laisse tomber à coté de lui, posant un bras sur mes yeux. **Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter toute ces machinations?**

 **\- Et bien en plus d'être l'héritier d'une des maisons les plus puissante du monde sorcier, sauveur de l'humanité et d'avoir la moitié du peuple sorcier qui serait prêt à tout pour avoir tes faveurs? Absolument rien.** Se moque gentiment Théo. J'attrape mon oreiller et le frappe avec.

 **\- Ne te moques pas.**

Il lève les bras pour se défendre et rigole à gorge d'éployer, ce qui me met en joie. C'est tellement rare qu'il rigole de cette façon, et toujours quand nous sommes seul. Depuis notre conversation à Halloween, il est bien plus ouvert en ma présence. J'aimerais qu'un jour il se montre ainsi aux autres.

 **\- Quoi?**

 **\- Oh rien,** je me redresse et lui fait un grand sourire. **Je me disais juste que ton rire ressemblait au cri du phoque.** Chose qui est entièrement fausse bien sûr.

 **\- Pardon?** Il se redresse et m'agresse avec son oreiller. **Tu as entendu le tien? On croirait entendre un canard enrhumé.**

J'éclate de rire sous la comparaison, car je sais qu'elle est aussi fausse que la mienne. Chose qu'il sait aussi. Mais il se prête au jeu et je réalise que lui aussi avait besoin de cet éclat de rire qui nous a bien détendu. Une fois plus calme, ce qui dur bien une bonne heure. On se couche enfin.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **\- Salut les marmottes,** Se moque Blaise, **la nuit a été courte?**

 **\- 'lut,** ma voix n'est qu'un grognement quand on rejoint tout le monde dans la salle à manger. Théo n'est pas dans un meilleur état que moi.

 **\- Et ben les gars? On assume pas de faire la foire jusqu'à pas d'heure,** se moque Daphné à son tour.

 **\- Vous nous avez entendu?** Je demande estomaqué.

 **\- Il aurait fallut être sourd pour ne pas vous entendre,** grommelle Draco qui semble pas être dans un meilleur état que moi.

 **\- Désolé, ce n'était pas notre attention.** Je me passe la main sur le visage et salut correctement Lucius et Narcissa qui nous regarde avec amusement.

 **\- J'espère bien,** grogne Draco.

Je m'excuse encore une fois et me sert un bon petit déjeuner. Il faudrait que je me renseigne pour savoir si il existe un sort de silence pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde à chaque fois. Pas que je comptes me faire des batailles d'oreiller tout les soirs, mais ça pourrait servir pour empêcher que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent nos conversations et surtout empêcher à notre Diva de dormir.

Le reste de la mâtinée se passe en silence à la bibliothèque. Ayant encore des devoirs à faire, Lucius exige que nous les terminons avant d'aller jouer, voir de bien les entamés avant de s'amuser. Je suis d'accord avec lui, mais j'aurais aimé passé à travers aujourd'hui. C'est donc en baillant que je rentre dans la bibliothèque, les bras chargés de mes livres de cours.

 **\- Tu sais Harry,** dit Draco le rire dans la voix, **tu n'avais pas besoin de prendre tes livres de cours avec toi. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut dans la bibliothèque.**

 **\- L'habitude,** je grogne pour la forme. Comment je pouvais savoir qu'ils avaient tout? En même temps j'aurais du m'en douter. **Au moins,** j'ajoute, **je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller les chercher, je les auraient déjà.**

 **\- Et tu en aura pas besoin,** proteste Draco en s'installant sur une chaise. **La bibliothèque est mieux fournis que celle de Poudlard, nous avons des livres bien mieux que nos livres de cours.**

Il semble vexé que j'ai pus pensé une seconde que leurs bibliothèque soit mal fournis.

 **\- Excuse Dray, l'habitude je suppose.**

Il marmonne je ne sais quoi et part chercher les livres, je pose les miens et le suis afin de l'aider à tout porter. Il me remercie et une fois à table on se lance sur nos devoirs. On termine quatre heures plus tard. J'ai un mal de tête carabiné d'avoir autant réfléchie en ayant si peu dormi. Je rêve que d'une chose, faire une bonne sieste. Chose que je pense faire après manger, peu importe ce que souhaite faire les autres. En tout cas, c'est l'heure du dîné et tant mieux, car je meurs de faim. C'est pas que, mais ça creuse de réfléchir en ayant si peu dormi.

 **\- Vous avez bien travailler les enfants?** Demande Lucius en nous regardant du coin de l'œil.

 **\- Oui monsieur Malfoy,** répond Pansy pour tout le monde. **On a même tout terminé.**

 **\- Déjà?** Il semble surpris.

 **\- Nous avons déjà commencer au château hier père, ce qui fait qu'on en avait moins à fait aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Moins, moins, ça nous a pris quand même 4 heures...** grogne Blaise qui s'installe à sa place habituelle, je l'imite en m'installant à coté de Lucius, qui me gratifie d'un sourire.

 **\- Vous avez rien bâclé au moins?** Demande Mme Malfoy d'une voix douce.

 **\- Bien sûr que non mère,** répond Draco.

 **\- Avec Harry parmi nous, ça ne risque pas.** Fait remarquer Daphné. **Il aurait du terminer à Serdaigle, vus l'acharnement qu'il a pour le travail.**

 **\- Remerciez moi au lieu de brailler, au moins vous aurez de bonne note.** Je me tourne vers Blaise. **N'est-ce pas Blaise.** Je lui adresse mon sourire le plus innocent.

Il grogne à ma réponse et bizarrement, son assiette semble plus intéressant que le reste. Je ricane légèrement et continu de manger tout en répondant aux questions de Lucius et parfois de Narcissa. Au bout de quelques bouchés je suis calé, non pas parce que je n'ai pas vraiment faim mais à cause d'une violente migraine qui me tue le crâne, ainsi que de la fatigue. Cependant je n'ai pas envie de subir le gourou de Daphné, ni même d'inquiéter mes hôtes, je me force donc à manger un peu plus. Blaise avale une bouchée de son dessert et nous demande:

 **\- Alors les gars,** il se prend un coup derrière la tête de la part de Pansy à ses mots, **qu'est-ce que vous avez envie de faire après le repas?**

 **\- Moi je vais allez faire la sieste et je vous rejoindrai après.** Dis-je en baillant. **Désolé.**

 **\- C'est ça de faire la fête quand on est pas habitué,** me taquine légèrement Pansy avant de donner une idée. **Une bataille de boule de neige?**

 **\- Oh bonne idée sa! Je vais te mettre ta raclée!**

 **\- Mais oui Blaise on y croit.** Pansy se tourne vers Théo. **Tu devrais te mettre avec lui, il aura ainsi une petite chance de gagner.**

 **\- Tu vas surtout te faire écraser ouai!** Menace Blaise avec sa fourchette

Je ricane et je reçoit un regard noir de la part de mon ami. Il croit vraiment avoir une chance de gagner contre les filles? D'accord grâce à Théo, il aura une bonne stratégie mais je sais qu'il va le laisser se prendre tout les missiles. Si je n'étais pas aussi fatigué, je les aurai bien accompagner mais je tiens à peine debout. Le repas terminé, Lucius et Narcissa nous laisse afin de vaquer à leurs occupations. J'adresse un léger signe de la main à Lucius et me retourne vers mes amis.

 **\- Bon moi je vous laisse à votre bataille.** Je fais un petite signe en direction de Blaise. **Faites lui mordre la poussière les filles.**

 **\- Héy!** Clame la victime.

 **\- Compte sur nous Ry!**

Je me dirige ensuite dans ma chambre et m'effondre sur mon lit. J'enroule mes bras autour de l'oreiller et sombre rapidement. Je me réveille à ce qui me semble être que 5 minutes plus tard, complètement désorienté pendant quelques secondes avant de me rappeler où je suis. Je me redresse en position assis et m'étire de tout mon long. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps j'ai dormi mais çà m'a fait du bien. Je regarde ma montre et je suis surpris par l'heure. J'ai dormis bien plus que je ne le pensais. Environ deux heures. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que personne ne soit venu me réveiller. Je hausse les épaules, baille une dernière fois et sort du lit.

Je décide de rejoindre les autres dehors, en espérant qu'ils le soient toujours, et attrape une cape chaude, écharpe et gant. Je vais pour sortir, quand une subite envie de me rendre à la bibliothèque me prend. Dray m'a parlé du fait qu'ils avaient presque tout ce qu'on voulait, et j'avoue que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de regarder tout les titres. Je rigole discrètement quand j'imagine ma meilleure amie parcourir tout les rayons sans savoir quoi prendre et surtout par quoi commencer. Je pose donc mes affaires et me dirige vers la pièce, dans laquelle je rentre pour la second fois de la journée. Je reste un instant dans l'entrée, respirant profondément cette lourde odeur de livre qui rempli l'espace. J'adore cette odeur. Une fois qu'elle remplit mes poumons, je me dirige vers les rangées de livre et parcours les titres tranquillement, en me disant que certain vont finir sur ma table de nuit très rapidement.

J'arrive au bout de la première rangée quand j'aperçois un truc étrange dessiner sur le mur juste à coté. Je me mets alors en face du mur et y vois tapisser ou peint? Je ne sais pas trop, comme une sorte d'arbre généalogique. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de chose à l'école chez les moldus, mais je ne savais pas que les sorciers le mettait sur leur mur. Je passe ma main sur le mur et particulièrement sur les noms que je connais qui sont le plus en bas. Je dois dire que de tout les noms, je n'en connais que trois et ils sont tous dans la maison. Je me demande si j'en ai un comme ça dans la maison de mes parents. Je pense que oui, il n'empêche que je ne connais même pas les membres de ma propre famille en dehors des Dursley. Suis-je le dernier de la famille, pour que ce soit les Dursley qui ai eu ma charge? Ou alors personne ne voulait de moi? Ce dernier point me fait mal au cœur, sans que je sache pourquoi.

 **\- C'est donc là que tu te cachais Harry.** La voix douce de Narcissa me fait sursauter et je me tourne vers elle surpris.

 **\- Désolé, j'étais intrigué par votre collection de livre et je crois que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.** Je lui adresse un léger sourire d'excuse. **Et après je suis tomber sur cette magnifique tapisserie.**

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas Harry, tu es le bienvenue ici quand tu veux.** Elle s'approche de moi et pose son regard sur la tapisserie. **Je suis d'accord avec toi pour la tapisserie, elle est magnifique. Dit toi que toute les grandes familles de sang purs en ont une chez eux.**

 **\- Vraiment?** Elle acquiesce. **Je dois donc en avoir une au manoir Potter non? Enfin si elle n'a pas fini brûlé comme, je suppose être, le reste de la maison.**

 **\- Oui.** Elle m'adresse un regard triste. **Tu es le dernier héritier en vie de la famille Potter.**

 **\- Je n'ai donc plus de famille à proprement parler comme je le pensais...**

Cela me rend triste mais ça me rassure sur mes dernières pensées, avant l'arrivé de Narcissa. Après tout si il m'en restait, je n'aurais jamais fini chez les Dursley, ce fait me rassure. Elle m'adresse un regard étrange comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

 **\- Si tu as encore de la famille.** Je lui adresse un regard surpris. **Enfin en quelque sorte.**

 **\- Qui?** Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir de qui il s'agit. Peut-être pourrais-je essayer de le retrouver.

 **\- Ton parrain Sirius Black.** Mon parrain? J'ai un parrain? Avant que je ne puise lui poser une question elle enchaîne. **Tu ne pourra pas le rencontrer, il est dans un endroit qu'on appel Azkaban, une prison pour sorcier.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-il là-bas?**

 **\- De ce que je sais, on le soupçonne d'avoir trahit tes parents, tuer un sorcier qui était aussi leur ami ainsi qu'une dizaine de moldu et cela devant pas mal de moldus.**

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Si on l'a enfermer dans cette prison, c'est sûrement qu'il y a une raison, mais Narcissa en parle comme si il y avait anguille sous roche derrière tout cela.

 **\- Mais vous ne semblez pas d'accord avec ce qu'on l'on dit. Je me trompe?**

 **\- Non, je connais Sirius mieux que lui même, jamais ils n'auraient fait de mal à tes parents, ni même les auraient trahit.** En me voyant hausser un sourcils, elle enchaîne. **Sirius est mon cousin par la famille Black. On a passé notre enfance ensemble, ainsi que nos années à Poudlard, même si nous n'étions pas dans la même maison. Comme, il n'était pas en bon terme avec ses parents, il a fini par vivre chez ton père. Ils étaient comme deux frères. Donc pour moi, il n'a pas trahit tes parents.** Elle garde le silence un moment et fixe la tapisserie, avant d'y caresser un nom. **Cependant,** reprend t-elle, **le fait qu'il est accusé de meurtre peu être vrai. A sa place, j'aurai aussi voulu tuer celui qui avant causer la mort des personnes que j'aime. Et puis, si on devait vraiment l'accuser d'une chose, c'est de t'avoir abandonné au détriment de sa vengeance.**

 **\- Peut-ont vraiment l'en vouloir d'avoir eu envie de venger ses amis en priorité?** Elle me regarde surprise de ma réaction et secoue la tête. Je continu donc dans ma lancé. **La personne qu'il a poursuivit, c'est celle qui les as trahit?** Elle hoche la tête en réponse. **De qui s'agit-il?**

 **\- Peter Pettigrow.** Une note de haine se fait entendre dans sa voix, ce qui m'étonne. **Je ne l'ai jamais aimer et puis il avait une manière de suivre tes parents qui sonnait faux à mes yeux.** **Plus d'une fois, je l'ai aperçut se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, pour faire je ne sais quoi. Dès qu'il en sortait, tu pouvais être sûr de voir ton père et ses amis faire une bêtise.**

Sans surprise, le vieux citronné vient encore dans la conversation. A croire qu'on ne peut pas en avoir une sans qu'il soit nommé. Si ce Pettigrow voyait souvent le directeur, c'est qu'il devait être de mèche avec lui. Et comme celui-ci veut me manipuler, qui me dit qu'il n'a également pas manipuler Pettigrow, afin de le forcer ou non, à trahir mes parents, entraînant ainsi leur mort? Ce ne sont que des spéculations, mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas de cet homme. Il semble capable de tout pour parvenir à ses fins, à croire qu'il veut le pouvoir pour lui, mais le tout, en se faisant passer pour un homme bienveillant.

 **\- Encore Dumbledore….Plus ça va plus il me semble néfaste,** je grommelle. **Je doute qu'il soit si bon qu'il semble le faire croire.**

 **\- Ne lui fait pas confiance. Je sais qu'on a déjà du te le dire et que tu t'en es déjà rendu compte.** Elle m'adresse un doux sourire. **Mais je préfère te mettre de nouveau en garde, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu fais partie de notre famille à présent.** Elle me caresse tendrement les cheveux à ma plus grande surprise. **Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous. Quoi qu'il arrive.** J'ai la gorge qui se sert à ses mots.

 **\- Merci.** Je respire un bon coup pour reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions et de ma voix.

 **\- De rien Harry. Tu devrais y allez avant que tout le monde te cherches dans le manoir.**

 **\- Oui vous avez raison.**

Je lui fait un énorme sourire, imaginant tout le monde partir à ma recherche. Je me dirige vers la porte, salue une dernière fois la mère de Draco et part rejoindre mes amis. Finalement, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller bien loin, ils sont tous au coin du feu en train de boire une tasse de chocolat chaud.

 **\- Tiens regardez qui arrive, s** e moque Blaise, **notre belle au bois dormant décide de revenir parmi nous?**

 **\- Écrase Blaizou,** je m'installe à coté de Théo qui s'est poussé pour me faire une place, **j'étais à la bibliothèque, histoire d'y découvrir les titres.** Je me tourne vers Draco. **J'ai vue d'ailleurs pas mal de titre intéressant, Dray, je pense que vous n'allez pas beaucoup me voir durant les vacances.**

 **\- A ton aise Harry,** il me fait un sourire heureux, **tant que tu fais des petites pause jeux avec nous.** Oh il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour cela.

 **\- Mais c'est prévu. Surtout que je ne raterais pour rien au monde une autre bataille de boule de neige. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on a l'occasion de pouvoir en faire baver Blaise.**

 **\- Hé,** s'exclame le concerné, **je te signal que je subis pas mal au château aussi.**

 **\- Oh si peuuu,** chantonne Pansy avec un sourire mauvais.

Je laisse les deux tourtereaux se battre entre eux et me concentre sur les autres pour une conversation plus légère.

Le reste de la semaine se passe dans la même ambiance, j'ai réussi à faire plusieurs découverte de livre de potion vraiment intéressante. J'ai même recopié certaine recette, sous l'accord de Lucius. La nous somme à deux jours de Noël et nous allons tous faire un tour au chemin de traverse, pour quelques achats de dernière minutes. Une fois sur place, deux groupes se forme, le groupe des filles et le groupe des garçons, comme la logique le veux, Lucius reste avec nous et Narcissa avec les deux filles. On se donne rendez-vous au chaudron baveur trois heures plus tard et on se sépare.

 **\- Par quoi souhaitez-vous commencez les enfants?** Demande Lucius en regardant autour de lui.

 **\- J'aimerais bien allez à Gringotts afin de retirer un peu d'argent,** dis-je en regardant les autres.

 **\- Pareil pour moi,** lance Blaise, **j'ai pas assez pour ce que je souhaite acheter.**

 **\- Et bien commençons par la alors.**

Sur ces mots, Lucius me pousse légèrement en avant, afin que je lance la marche. Tout le long du trajet il reste à mes cotés, scannant la foule des yeux. On dirait qu'il cherche quelqu'un.

 **\- Tu cherches quelqu'un Lucius?** Quelques personnes se retourne sur nous, choqué que je l'appel par son prénom.

 **\- Non,** il me regarde deux secondes avant de reprendre son observation, **je surveille juste que personne de suspecte ne se dirige vers nous.**

 **\- De suspecte? Comment ça?** Je me mets à regarder de partout autour de moi m'attendant à ce que quelqu'un surgisse limite en faisant «bouh».

 **\- Comme des personnes te voulant du mal,** il pose sa main sur mon épaule tout en parlant. **Normalement tu ne risques rien avec moi. En me voyant, ils devraient hésiter voir même abandonner. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.**

Je me contente de hocher la tête et de le remercier. Même si j'avoue que le fait que Lucius doive être sur le qui vive, juste pour ma sécurité, ne m'enchante pas. A cause de ça, il ne peux pas profiter complètement de lasortie.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry,** me dit Dray d'une voix douce, **même quand nous somme que mère, père et moi, il est comme ça. Il ne peux pas s'en empêcher.**

 **\- Oui, mais il en profite moins du coup.** Je me mords la lèvre inférieur sous la contrariété.

 **\- Rassure toi, j'en profite autant que vous tous.** Il me fait son sourire invisible avant de reprendre son poste. **Et puis en même temps, je regarde ce qui se trouve d'intéressant dans les vitrines. Comme ça, je sais où allez à la sortie de la banque.**

 **\- Vue comme ça,** je lui fais un grand sourire et il me répond en fessant une légère pression sur mon épaule.

Par la suite je m'incruste dans la conversation que tienne mes camarades. Deux heures plus tard, nous avons terminé nos achats, du coup nous avons du attendre une heure au bar le temps que les filles reviennent. Heureusement, elle ne furent pas bien longue et grâce à l'autorisation de Lucius, j'ai pus acheter un chat à Rusard. J'ai demander son autorisation, car jusqu'à mon retour au château, ce dernier logera au manoir. D'ailleurs nous arrivons avec ce dernier et je m'apprête à monter le chat dans ma chambre. Autant ne pas trop le brusquer et le mettre dans une petite pièce pour commencer. Quand Lucius m'interpelle.

 **\- Dès que tu aura monté le chat dans ta chambre, peux-tu me rejoindre dans mon bureau? Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.**

 **\- Bien sur,** je le regarde un peu inquiet.

 **\- Rassure toi, ce n'est rien de grave, juste important.**

 **\- Ok, je descend au plus vite.**

 **\- Tu as cinq minutes.** Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux, **à tout à l'heure.**

Il se dirige dans son bureau et je monte dans ma chambre, où m'attend déjà tout les autres. Je libère le chaton sur le lit et il se rue hors de la boite, vite attrapé par Pansy qui le bichonne dans l'instant.

 **\- C'est quoi comme race,** demande Pansy qui grattouille le ventre du chaton. Celui tente d'ailleurs de lui mordiller les doigts.

 **\- D'après le vendeur, c'est un Maine Coon. C'est un chat qui va devenir énorme et qui est aussi fidèle et câlin qu'un chien. C'est ce qu'il faut pour Rusard.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu lui as acheté un chat au fait.** Demande Blaise qui est avachi sur le dos en plein milieux du lit.

 **\- Pour remplacer Miss Teigne. Il est anéanti par la mort de cette dernière.** Je repousse le chaton, qui ne cesse de s'échapper des bras des autres, afin qu'il aille voir quelqu'un d'autre au lieu de frotter à moi en imitant le bruit d'un moteur.

 **\- Pourquoi tu le repousses tout le temps Harry,** peste Blaise qui prend la boule de poils dans ses bras, pour lui faire plein de papouille à la plus grande joie du félin.

 **\- Car il est très bien vers vous.**

 **\- T'aime pas les chats?** Il me pose cette question choqué.

 **\- Je suis pas fan non, je préfère les chiens.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, ils sont si adorable.**

 **\- Oui tellement,** ma voix se fait sarcastique, **et ils puent, chies dans une boite qui enfume toute une maison, perdent leurs poils à tout vas, ramène des bestioles mortes pour les bouffé devant tes yeux. C'est sur, ils sont adorable.**

 **\- Tu es un rabat joie,** soupire Blaise.

 **\- Je sais.**

Je lui fais un grand sourire, puis jette les deux jouets que j'ai acheté pour l'occuper durant le cours laps de temps qu'il sera ici. Par la suite je les laisses avec le chat et rejoint Lucius qui souhaitait me parler.

Je suis d'ailleurs bien curieux de savoir de quoi il veut me parler. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec les manigances de Dumbledore? Il a des nouvelles sur les étranges créatures? Parce que à part cela, je ne sais pas trop quel sujet il veut aborder avec moi. C'est donc avec une légère boule au ventre que je me rends au bureau de Lucius, frappe à la porte et entre des que j'en ai l'autorisation.

 **\- Installe toi Harry j'en ai pour deux minutes, je finis juste çà.**

 **\- Pas de soucis**

Je prend place dans le fauteuil en face du bureau et le laisse tranquillement finir de noircir son parchemin. Je me demande bien sur quoi il travail. Je lui poserai bien la question, mais je me dis que ce ne sont pas mes affaires et surtout que cela ne me concerne pas. Lucius mets un point final à son parchemin, puis pose sa plume avant de se caler correctement dans son siège.

 **\- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler? Cela concerne Dumbledore?** Je lui demande en réfléchissant toujours sur ce qu'il voulait me dire.

 **\- Non pas Dumbledore mais du Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

 **\- Voldemort? Il a encore fait quelque chose?** Il semble plus surpris par ma question que par ma façon de l'appeler.

 **\- Ne l'appel pas comme cela s'il te plaît, ça me rappel de mauvais souvenir.** Je le vois retenir une grimace. **Nomme le plutôt le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou encore Tom si tu préfère. Et pourquoi demandes-tu si il a fait quelque chose, il est mort il y a 12 ans.**

 **\- Tu sais, je veux bien croire qu'il ai disparu tout ce temps. Mais je doute qu'il soit vraiment mort. Pour moi, il attend juste le moment propice pour revenir au grand jour.** J'allais ajouter autre chose quand le nom de Tom fait tilt. **Attends tu as dit Tom? Comme dans Tom Elvis Jedusor?**

 **\- Où as tu entendu ce …**

 **\- Le journal! Le journal lui appartenait bien!** Je coupe Lucius sans me rendre compte et me lève, avant de commencer à faire les 100 pas, tout réfléchissant à tout ce que cela voulait dire sous les yeux surpris de Lucius. _Bon sang, enfin les pièces du puzzle se rassemble. Quelqu'un souhaite faire porter le chapeau de je ne sais pas quoi à Voldemort. Mais qui? Dumby?_

 **\- Harry.** Je baragouine dans mon coin tout ce qui me passe par la tête n'entendant pas Lucius m'appeler. **Harry!** Je sursaute et me retourne vers lui.

 **\- Oh désolé.** Je retourne sagement m'asseoir en face du maître des lieux. **Mais tu viens de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Si le journal lui appartenait, comment est-il arrivé entre les mains de la dernière des rouquins?**

 **\- J'ai sûrement une idée et si tu réfléchis bien tu devinera aussi.** **En tout cas tu as très bien fait de le donner de suite à Severus, dès que tu l'as eu en main.**

 **\- Merci, je me suis dit que si quelqu'un saurait quoi en faire, ce serait lui, autant éviter qu'il ne tombe encore entre de mauvais main. Surtout qu'il est le seul en qui je fais confiance au château. D'ailleurs je me demande bien ce qu'il en a fait.**

Lucius esquisse une moue contrarier à ses mots, comme si il savait ce qu'était advenue du journal. Même si, perdu dans mes pensés, je n'y fais pas attention.

 **POV Lucius**

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher une moue contrarier, quand je vois ce que devient cette conversation. Je ne pensais qu'elle irait dans ce sens, quand je lui ai demander de venir pour lui parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sais que Severus lui en a déjà un peu parler, il y a quelque temps, mais je voulais qu'il en sache davantage pour savoir où mettre les pieds. Ainsi qu'à la demande du concerné, tout autant curieux que moi. En tout cas sa dernière remarque me rappel quand Severus est venue chez moi à l'improviste, avec ce fichu journal.

 **Flash Back**

Je suis tranquillement dans la cuisine afin de me préparer un thé. Parfois j'aime le faire moi-même quand j'ai besoin de me détendre, je trouve qu'il y a rien de plus relaxant que de regarder un thé infusé. Je termine juste la préparation de ce dernier, quand un elfe de maison me signal l'arriver de Severus. Je le remercie et me rends auprès de lui, ma tasse en main.

 **\- Severus quel bon vent t'amènes chez moi en plein milieu de la semaine?** Je lui serre la main avant de froncer les sourcils, légèrement inquiet. **Rien n'est arrivé à Harry j'espère?**

 **\- Désolé de venir à l'improviste, mais je devais te remettre ça, avant qu'il ne tombe encore dans de mauvais main.**

Il me tends un journal et sur le moment je me demande pourquoi il me donne ça à moi. J'analyse son visage, mais n'y vois rien de plus que d'habitude. Je pose ma tasse sur un meuble à coté de moi et prend le journal qu'il me tend toujours. A première vue c'est un journal des plus banals, je le tourne donc pour voir ce qu'il a de si extraordinaire, quand je vois le nom à l'arrière de journal. _T.E. Jedusor_.

 **\- Et non pas de problème avec Harry, si ce n'est que c'est lui qui m'a donné le journal après l'avoir trouvé.**

 **\- Comment le journal de Tom s'est retrouvé entre ses mains et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il faisait au château?**

 **\- Harry l'a trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde peu de temps après que quelqu'un l'y ai jeté.**

 **\- Bon sang et moi qui le pensait perdu après les vols qu'il y a eu au manoir Jedusor. Tom va être ravie de le retrouver.**

 **\- J'ai ausculté le livre avec tout les contre sorts que je connais avant de te le rendre. Il n'y avait qu'un sort donnant l'impression à celui qui écrivait dedans que le livre avait une volonté propre.**

 **\- Bon sang.** Je me passe une main sur le visage. **Je suis content que Harry ne soit pas assez Gryffondor et stupide pour avoir l'idée d'écrire dedans.**

 **\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. En tout cas, celui qui as lancé le sort ne s'est pas douté que certaine personne pourrais être mal à l'aise en touchant le journal.**

 **\- Ah?** Je le regard surpris par ses paroles. **Je ressens aucun mal être à le toucher.**

 **\- Normal, avant que je me débarrasse des sorts, le toucher était désagréable.**

 **\- Je vois, et tu as découvert qui l'avait enchanté?**

 **\- J'ai ma petite idée, mais je tiens à en être sûr avant de te le dire.**

 **\- Très bien. En tout cas merci, je vais le rendre à son propriétaire.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Bon, je te laisse avant qu'on se doute de mon absence.**

 **\- Bien. Bonne journée.**

Severus transplane sans rien rajouter de plus et j'attrape ma tasse avant de retourner à mon bureau me débarrasser de cette corvée.

 **Fin du Flash Back**

Bon sang! Je soupire en repensant à ce moment. Depuis le temps, j'ai compris qui était derrière tout cela. Mais n'ayant aucune vraie preuve et surtout connaissant l'homme. Il a du se surprotéger, fessant en sorte que quelqu'un d'autre soit accusé à sa place. Ce n'est pas comme si il manquait de personne à jeter. Je suis sûr qu'il à une réserve personnel

 **Fin POV**

 **\- Tu sais, je suis certain que c'est Dumbledore, qui est derrière tout ça! Il faut que tu me crois, je suis sûr que c'est lui!** Je lève les yeux vers Lucius et je fronce les sourcils. Il semblerait que je viens de le sortir de ses pensées assez brutalement. **Tout vas bien Lucius?**

 **\- Oui Harry, je repensais juste à quelque chose. Tu as un très bon résonnement tu sais, car comme toi, je pense qu'il s'agit de lui, mais malheureusement nous n'avons aucun moyen de le prouver.** Je retiens un grognement de dépit, ce vieux commence vraiment à me saouler à être derrière tout les trucs foireux. S **i nous en revenions au sujet principale hum?** Il me fait un sourire et commande du thé auprès d'un elfe, avant de rependre **. Je sais que Severus t'as déjà parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il t'en as dit.**

Je m'installe plus confortablement sur mon fauteuil et lui raconte alors ce que m'a dit Severus au sujet de Voldemort. Tout en lui disant ce que j'en ai pensé. Je pensais qu'on avait fait le tour de la question, mais il semble que non. Après, je pense que mon professeur de potion m'a dit tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le sujet. En me remémorant la conversation, cela me fait pensé qu'il ne savait pas pour quel raison il s'est attaqué à mes parents.

 **\- Et bien on dirait que Severus t'en as beaucoup dit.** Je regarde Lucius se caler en arrière, réfléchissant à mes paroles.

 **\- Oui! Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il a décidé de s'en prendre à mes parents. J'aimerais bien pouvoir le rencontrer, afin de lui demander. Histoire de connaître la vérité. Ou du moins sa version des choses.**

 **\- Comme tu le sais avant sa disparition, il avait complètement changer de comportement. Il devenait obsédé par le pouvoir et la supériorité du sang.** Il garde le silence un instant, réfléchissant à ces paroles. **Un soir alors qu'il tenait une réunion pour déterminer la prochaine offensive, un de ses fidèles à débarquer en trombe dans la pièce, pour lui rapporter une soit disant une prophétie le concernant, lui et une personne qui serait en mesure de le battre.**

 **\- Il en as donc déduit que c'était moi... mais pourquoi croire de tel chose? Je n'étais qu'un bambin.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu connaissance de la prophétie. Mais tu sais, il était vraiment fou vers la fin. De plus, je pense que s'en était une fausse. Pour moi elle a été inventé de toute pièce pour Tom, afin de précipiter les choses tout en sachant très bien que Tom y répondrait.**

 **\- Comme si, en annonçant ses paroles et les suivant, le seigneur des Ténèbres réalisait lui même cette «prophétie»...**

 **\- Oui, les actes Harry ont beaucoup plus de pouvoir que les mots. Si Tom n'avait rien fait et même si cette prophétie existe vraiment, elle n'aurait jamais pu se réaliser. Alors que maintenant, ça pourrait être le cas.**

 **\- Mais je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre lui. A la rigueur lui donner une bonne raclé pour avoir tuer mes parents mais c'est tout... Ce qui est fait est fait et me venger ne les fera pas revenir.** Je secoue la tête devant cet idiotie.

 **\- Je sais Harry et la personne qui est derrière tout ça, n'a pas pensée un seul instant, que tu serai assez fort pour ne pas vouloir te venger. Alors que tu en as tout les droits.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'en m'envoyant volontaire chez les Dursley, cette personne pensait que je lui en serait reconnaissant, le jour où il m'en sortira? Pouvant ainsi me manipuler à sa guise?**

 **\- Je crois que oui! Mais il ne t'as apparemment pas assez surveiller, vu que tu en es ressortit plus fort et non briser comme il le pensait.**

Je remercie mentalement Hermione d'avoir été là toute ces années, sinon qui sait comment j'aurais pu finir et ce qu'il serai advenu de moi au final. Je me cale au fond de mon siège, ferme un instant les yeux avant de boire une gorgé de thé, pour me remettre de tout cela. Je les ouvres quand je sens une main se poser sur mon bras. Lucius est accroupit en face de moi, me regardant inquiet. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu se déplacer.

 **\- Est-ce que sa va?**

 **\- Oui ne t'en fais pas.** Je lui fais un sourire. **Je me demande juste quand je pourrais avoir une vie normal, sans qu'on n'en veuille à ma vie ou qu'on cherche à me manipuler.**

 **\- Je suis désolé.** Il semble réellement concerné par tout ça. **Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu es une vie aussi normal que possible et découvrir qui est derrière tout çà.**

 **\- Merci.**

Je me mets près de le lui et passe mes bras autour de sa taille, dans une étreinte que je n'ai même pas conscience de commencer. Je le sens me serrer dans ses bras et je laisse mon souffle, que je n'avais pas conscience de retenir, s'échapper. Il me frotte doucement le dos et je me détends doucement. C'est la première fois que j'ai le droit a une étreinte paternel dans ma vie, et me rends comptes que c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je reste encore un peu dans ses bras profitant de sa chaleur et de la sensation de sécurité que j'éprouve. Au bout d'un moment, je le lâche et recule en lui adresse un sourire.

 **\- Ça va mieux?** Il me fait un sourire, tout en me posant la question.

 **\- Oui beaucoup mieux. Je pense que je vais rejoindre les autres maintenant. Sauf, si nous n'avons pas terminé?**

 **\- On a terminé pour le moment. Je pense qu'on a dit tout que qu'on pouvait sur le sujet.**

 **\- Bien.** Je le prend une dernière fois dans mes bras puis me dirige vers la porte.

 **\- A plus tard.**

 **\- A tout à l'heure Harry.**

Après un dernier signe de la main, je sors du bureau et rejoint les autres qui sont visiblement toujours dans ma chambre d'après les bruits qui proviennent de celle-ci.

Je secoue la tête, ayant peur de l'état dans lequel je vais retrouver la pièce. Je croise les doigts pour que Théo ai réussit à limiter les dégâts, mais je ne me fais pas de film. Je prend une grande respiration puis ouvre la porte, j'attrape le chaton qui essaye de se carapater entre mes jambes, et une fois dans mes bras, je referme la porte plus fort que nécessaire. Je retiens un grognement quand je vois l'état de la pièce. Des plumes voles de partout, le lit est tout défait et j'en passe.

 **\- Les gars,** ma voix est aussi polaire que possible, **vous avez dit minutes pour remettre cette pièce en état.**

 **\- Si quelqu'un a un truc à dire ici très cher Harry, c'est moi.** Sifflote Draco.

 **\- Certes, mais ça reste ma chambre, avec Théo, pour le moment. Et il est hors de question que je dorme dans un tel capharnaüm.**

 **\- Tu sais qu'on a des elfes de maison?** Me rappel le blondinet.

 **\- Oui et?** Il lève un sourcil curieux de mon argument. **Au dernière nouvelle ce ne sont pas eux qui on mis le bazars, mais vous. Donc,** je me cale contre la porte, le chat toujours dans les bras et qui ronronne comme un bien heureux. Encore un peu et je me prendrais pour le parrain... **personne ne sortira de cette pièce tant qu'elle ne sera pas ranger. Et croyez moi, personne ne désire que j'utilise la magie sur vous. Hein les gars?**

 **\- Euh non merci sans façon Harry,** panique Pansy, **on va ranger. Pas vrai les gars?**

Un oui en cœur retenti, et je les regardes se mettre au travail toujours caler contre le porte avec le chat dans les bras. Je le reposerai quand la chambre sera rangé. Même Théo met la main à la patte, ce qui m'étonne.

 **\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de ranger Théo. Je doute que tu ai participé à ce carnage.**

Il me regarde et lève les épaules.

 **\- Bah, j'étais là, j'aurais pu les calmer.**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais réussi?**

 **\- A ton avis, pourquoi je n'ai rien fait?**

Il me fait un sourire démoniaque et retourne au rangement. Comme si, il ne les avait volontairement pas pas arrêter pour que je me charge de leur remonter les bretelles. Ce type est un mystère quand il s'y met et un sadique. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils ont enfin terminé, tremper de sueur et de forte méchante humeur. Pour ma part je me retiens d'éclater de rire et propose une partie d'échecs à Blaise et Draco, histoire qu'ils puissent se venger. Ce dernier décide de prendre une douche, le temps que je me prenne une véritable raclée. Cette fois-ci, je perd en seulement 5 coups. Le temps que diva revienne, Blaise a le temps de m'humilier encore 3 fois. Heureusement, une fois que Draco prend la place, il a la gentillesse de se contenter d'une partie. Enfin gentillesse, c'est surtout parce que l'heure du dîné est arrivé. Merci Merlin.

 **\- Vous avez passer une bonne après-midi les enfants?** Demande doucement Mme Malfoy.

 **\- À merveille mère, du moins avant qu'Harry ne revienne de sa conversation avec père et ruine l'ambiance.**

 **\- Ah?** Lucius me jette un regard interrogateur.

 **\- Oui! Ce dernier a eu la merveilleuse idée de nous faire ranger toute la chambre.**

 **\- Vous aviez qu'a pas mettre le bordel.** Je hausse les épaules et prends une bouchée de poulet au citron que j'avale.

 **\- On jouait.**

 **\- Et bien vous rangez après.**

 **\- On a des elfes de maisons pour ça.** Grogne Draco.

 **\- Et vous pouvez bien le faire. Vous en êtes pas mort que je sache?**

 **\- Non mais...**

 **\- Mais rien. Tu ne vas pas te plaindre car tu as ranger une chambre. Dit toi que tu as testé le quotidien de beaucoup d'enfant. Une fois dans ta vie Draco, je pense que tu peux t'en remettre. Hem... excusez-moi Lucius et Mme Malfoy.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as eu raison.**

 **\- Père.** Je pense que Dray n'aurais pas pus avoir un meilleur air choqué. Je doute qu'il pensait son père capable de dire ce genre de chose.

 **\- Oui fils?** Lui demande Lucius en haussant un sourcils dans sa direction, l'air de dire «tu as quelque chose à rajouter?»

 **\- Non rien, excusez-moi.** Finalement, Dray retourne à son repas en me laçant des regards noirs.

Personnellement, je n'y fais pas gaffe, il va vite se calmer tout seul. Demain, il aura tout oublié, surtout que c'est le réveillon de noël et qu'une grande soirée est prévue. Moi, j'ai surtout hâte que Mione arrive. On termine le repas sur des sujets légers, que j'ai réussi à lancer, même Draco se détend. Les filles parlent, de ce qu'elles comptent mettre demain pour la grande soirée. Je lève les yeux au ciel face à leur bavardage. Pansy me tire la langue en me voyant faire et je lui fait un grand sourire.

Une fois le repas finit, Mme Malfoy et Lucius prennent congé, pendant que nous on se dirige cette fois dans la chambre de Draco. Je ricane intérieurement. Aurait-il peur de devoir mettre une fois de plus la main à la patte? Avant de les rejoindre, je vais m'assurer que le chaton ne manque de rien. Certes je n'aime pas ces boules de poils, mais je n'ai pas non envie qu'elle meure de faim ou de soif. Des que je suis certain que le chaton à tout ce qui lui faut, caresse incluse, je rejoint les autres. La soirée qui suit passe agréablement tout incident oublier. J'en ai encore mal au ventre en allant me coucher avec Théo tellement nous avons rigolé. Mione arrivant tôt demain matin, je préfère me coucher tôt. C'est donc après une douche rapide que je souhaite bonne nuit à Théo et me couche, alors qu'il préfère lire encore un peu.

Le lendemain matin, je dors tellement bien que je ne sens pas Dobby me réveiller comme je lui ai demander la veille de le faire. Quand tout un coup, je me redresse tremper de la tête au pied.

 **\- Ahhhhhh p**** que c'est froid!** On peut dire que cette fois, je suis bien réveiller. En même temps j'entends craché et je me fais charcuté par un chaton qui n'as pas apprécier la douche. Il n'avait qu'à pas dormir sur moi.

 **\- Bien maître Harry est réveillé.** Je me tourne vers Dobby et lui lance un regard noir qui a pour seul effet de le faire retourner à ses activités quotidienne. Un grognement à coté de moi ce fait entendre.

 **\- Fait moins de bruit Ry.** Dit-il d'une voix endormit.

 **\- Désolé Théo. Rendors toi.**

Un hum me répond et je me lève en grommelant, totalement trempé. A présent je sais qu'il ne faut surtout pas laisser le champ libre à un elfe de maison. Ne jamais lui dire de tout faire pour me réveiller, c'est dangereux. Bon au moins c'est radicale mais tout aussi brutal que la manière forte de Théo. Je me dirige vers mon armoire, y pend des vêtements pour me changer et me rends dans la salle de bain prendre une douche bien chaude, laissant mes vêtements trempés dans la corbeille prévu à cet effet. Une fois prêt, je descend dans la salle à manger pour y prendre mon petit déjeuné. Lucius y est déjà installé entrain de boire son café et de lire la gazette du sorcier.

 **\- Bonjour Lucius.** Je m'installe à ses cotés et me sert une tasse de thé.

 **\- Bonjour Harry, tu as bien dormit?** Il pose son journal tout en me posant la question.

 **\- Oui mais je me serai passé du réveil.** J'en frissonne encore de froid. Lucius hausse un sourcils en guise de question. **J'ai demandé à Dobby de me réveille par n'importe quel moyen. Du coup, je me suis retrouvé trempé de la tête au pied.**

 **\- La prochaine fois demande moi ou alors je t'apprendrai un sort qui sert de réveil.** Me dit Lucius en esquissant un sourire. Je suis sur qu'il se paye ma tête mais étant un Malfoy il ne le montre pas.

 **\- Mouai.** Je grogne pour la forme **. Je vais surtout m'acheter un bon vieux réveil.**

Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon réveil à la moldu. Bon me connaissant, je vais en acheter plusieurs au cas où il y en ai qui finisse malencontreusement contre un mur. Je bois un peu de thé pour me donner du courage puis commence à manger. Je regarde ma montre et découvre avec plaisir qu'il me reste encore une bonne heure avant l'arrivé de ma meilleure amie. Je prends donc le temps de manger, discutant de tout et de rien avec Lucius.

Cinquante minutes plus tard, il me signal qu'Hermione ne devrais plus tardé à arriver. Dans moins de cinq minutes surtout. Je me lève donc et m'étire de tout mon long pour détendre mes muscles. Je me dirige ensuite vers la zone de transplanage du manoir, pour y accueillir Mione qui doit arriver par portoloin. Tout en l'attendant, je trépigne d'impatience. Une main sur mon épaule me force à me calmer, je souris avant de lever les yeux vers cette personne.

 **\- Je sais que tu es pressé de la revoir, au point de te faire réveiller à tes risques et péril par un elfe de maison.** Me tanne Théo. **Mais sauter dans tout les sens ne la fera pas arrivé plus vite.**

 **\- Je sais.** Je lui donne un petit coup d'épaule en souriant. **Les autres sont levés?**

 **\- Oui, ils sont entrain de manger. Tu es passé devant nous sans nous voir.** Il lève les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Désolé, tu ne vas pas manger?**

 **\- Bien sur que si.** **Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne faisais pas un trou dans le plancher.** Il s'écarte rapidement avant de se prendre mon poing dans l'épaule.

 **\- Et bien comme tu peux le voir ce n'est pas le cas, alors va manger. On vous rejoints juste après.**

Théo me regarde intensément, comme pour s'assurer que je vais bien rester en place pendant les 5 prochaines minutes. Je le chasse de la pièce d'un geste de la main et c'est sous un ricanement de mon ami, retournant dans le salon, que je reporte mon intention sur la zone de transplanage. J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches pour m'obliger à rester calme quand Hermione arrive enfin. Elle prend a peine le temps de reprendre son équilibre et se jette dans mes bras.

 **\- Harry!**

Je sers ma meilleure amie contre moi, trop heureux de la revoir. Bon techniquement, cela ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu mais à l'école on est pas aussi souvent ensemble qu'on le voudrait. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue dans un gros smouak, puis s'éloigne de moi.

 **\- Comment tu vas Mione?** Je lui pose la question toute en l'emmenant dans la salle à manger.

 **\- Très bien et toi? Tu passes de bonne vacances?**

 **\- Oh que oui!** On entre dans la salle à manger et tout le monde salue Mione.

Elle dit bonjour aux maîtres des lieux et les remercies encore pour leur invitation avant de s'installer à mes cotés.

 **\- Alors les gars, vous avez fait quoi cette semaine?** Demande Mione tout en se servant un chocolat chaud.

Ce sont les filles qui décident de répondre à la question, au plus grand dam de Blaise qui avait déjà ouvert la bouche. Une fois la semaine raconté, elles quittent la salle à manger pour parlé de robes, et surtout laquelle mettre pour le bal de ce soir. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et regarde Daphné et Pansy kidnapper ma meilleure amie. J'aurais du en profiter un peu avant de l'amener vers les autres. Je doute la revoir avant ce soir...

Et j'ai eu raison, elles sont apparue dès que les premières note de musique on retentit. En les voyants, je comprend mieux pourquoi elles ont mis autant de temps. Elles sont sublimes. Pansy a mis une jolie robe vert clair, Daphné elle porte une robe bleu pâle et Mione une jolie robe violet clair. Par la suite, la soirée se déroule super bien, je passe une excellente soirée. Mme Malfoy s'est vraiment surpassé pour la décoration, elle a choisi le thème bleu et argent et c'est juste magnifique. Même si le plus beau reste le sapin, sapin où trône une tonne de cadeau à ses pieds. Je suis en train de danser, au plein milieu de la pièce, avec les filles, quand Lucius nous demande de le rejoindre. Une fois tous réunis et la musique baissé, il nous annonce que c'est l'heure de la distribution des cadeaux. _Déjà?_ Je n'ai vraiment pas vu passer la soirée. Je suis les autres qui s'installe soit sur des pouf, soit sur des fauteuils, et une fois tout le monde installé, Lucius distribue les cadeaux. D'un coup de baguette tout les cadeaux sont devant leurs propriétaires. Pendant un bon moment, nous n'entendons que des bruits de papiers et des exclamations de surprise de la part des invités. Je les regarde un moment ouvrir leurs cadeau avant d'attaquer les miens.

Je découvre avec surprise, une nouvelle écharpe et des gants de la part de Dray et une nouvelle cape de la part des filles sauf de Mione. Cette dernière m'a offert un album photo qui contient des photos de mes parents, mais également de mes amis lors de notre première années et quelques une de cette année. Je la regarde avec surprise et lui saute dans les bras pour l'embrasser et la remercier. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais bon sang, elle n'aurait pas pus me faire plus plaisir. Retournant à mes cadeaux, je reçoit également des chocolats de la part de Blaise, un nécessaire à correspondance de Théo. De la part de Severus, j'ai reçu un collier, il m'explique qu'il s'agit d'un collier de protections de l'esprit, qu'il m'aidera à fermer mon esprit plus facilement et rapidement. Quand à Lucius, il m'a offert un nouveau livre sur l'occlumencie qui pourra bien me servir, un bracelet servant de portoloin m'explique-t-il et qui contient un sort de localisation en cas de besoin. Tout comme le collier, je le mets immédiatement. Sentant une douce chaleur m'envahir une fois les fermoirs fermés.

 **\- Merci beaucoup pour le bracelet Lucius,** je lui fais un grand sourire et me retiens de lui faire un câlin.

 **\- Je t'en pris Harry, avec ce que tu m'as raconté, j'ai pensé qu'il était important que tu en es un du genre, en ta possession.**

 **\- Merci,** je sais, je me répète, mais son cadeau ma vraiment fait plaisir. **Le portoloin me mènera ou? Au manoir?**

 **\- C'est ça, les protections du manoir ne laissant passer que peu de personne, c'est l'endroit le plus sur pour toi.**

Je lui fait un sourire, retenant un énième merci et me tourne vers Severus.

 **\- Merci a toi aussi Severus**

 **\- Il y a pas de quoi Harry. Tu as beau t'en sortie en occlumentie, ce collier ne sera pas de trop. Surtout contre qui tu sais.**

Je grogne sous cette phrase. Je sais très bien de qui il parle, le vieux fou. En tout cas c'est vraiment un beau cadeau, lui et Lucius m'ont vraiment gâté. Je remercie aussi mes amis et en profite pour découvrir leurs cadeaux.

Draco lui a eu de la part de ses parents un livre de botanique, Mione lui en a offert un de métamorphose, Severus lui a offert un nouveau nécessaire à potion pour remplacer celui que la belette à casser pendant le derniers cours de potion. Quand il en vient au cadeau de Blaise, on éclate tous de rire, ce dernier lui a offert un nécessaire à beauté rose rose fluo. D'un seul regard, Dray promet mille torture à Blaise qui est mort de rire par terre. Il va en baver cette nuit et le pauvre ne s'en rend même pas compte. Les filles lui ont offert un livre personnalisé intitulé «Comment séduire une demoiselle», ce qui leur fait gagner un regard surpris de notre blondinet. Je me demande si cela ne concernerait pas une certaine Serdaigle blonde souvent dans la lune. De notre part à Théo et moi il a eu un livre de médicomage nommé «La médicomagie quel parcours prendre». Il en avait vaguement parlé que cela le tentait lors d'une soirée au près du feu, alors on s'est dit que ce livre pourrait lui plaire. J'écarquille ensuite les yeux quand une boule de poile se colle à Draco en émettant des petits bruits tout mignon. Elle ressemble à celle que j'ai vu dans la foret, mais bleu gris. Curieux, je prends la carte et voit que c'est un cadeau de Luna et cela me rassure. Elle explique que l'animale est un «douveteux caméolinis». C'est donc une créature comme ça que le citronné a utilisé comme base pour les siennes. Je préfère l'original, le nez est moins pointu et elle n'a pas d'aile. J'observe Dray qui tente de s'en débarrasser, mais celle-ci se contente de se faufiler dans sa veste pour s'y installer plus confortablement. Je rigole et lui tend la lettre de Luna, il la prend et me remercie et soupire de dépit après l'avoir lu. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'il ne fait plus rien pour se débarrasser de la bestiole. Forcément si c'est un cadeau de Luna...

 **\- Mignonne la petite créature Dray, finalement tu l'aimes bien?** Je l'interroge en me moquant.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne l'aimais pas,** il grogne tout en caressant la petite créature distraitement.

 **\- Oublie pas de lui donner un nom hein.**

 **\- C'est bon 'Ry, écrase.**

J'éclate de rire et regarde les cadeaux reçu par Mione.

Ma meilleure amie reçoit une adorable chouette à lunette de ma part, ainsi elle n'aura plus besoin d'utiliser ma chouette ou celle de l'école pour envoyer son courrier. Elle m'offre un magnifique sourire en guise de remerciement. Les parents de Draco lui offre un foulard au couleur de sa maison et Théo une nouvelle plume. Draco lui offre un livre de métamorphose qui, sans faire exprès, ce trouve être le même qu'il à reçu de sa part plus tôt. On ne peut plus douter qu'il s'agisse d'un excellent livre sur le sujet maintenant. Les filles lui offrent un abonnement à «Sorcière hebdo», Aaron lui, lui a envoyé des parchemins réutilisable, Jess un nécessaire à écrire et Jason un livre de sortilège. Elle reçoit de la part de Severus un livre sur les coutumes des sorciers, afin qu'elle puisse mieux s'intégrer dans notre monde. Blaise quand à lui, lui offre un jolie bracelet en argent. Elle le remercie sans vraiment comprendre le geste de notre ami. Si seulement elle savait qu'il la fait uniquement pour rendre jaloux Aaron, je doute qu'elle l'aurait remercier, mais entendu on ne compte pas le lui dire.

 **\- Jolie ton bracelet Mione.**

 **\- Oui Blaise est adorable,** elle me fait un grand sourire, avant de m'embarrasser, **merci pour la chouette Harry, elle est trop mignonne.**

 **\- Mais je t'en pris, au moins tu pourras envoyer tes lettres avec plus de sûreté.**

 **\- Oui.** Elle m'embarrasse une nouvelle fois avant d'ajouter. **A présent je dois remercié tout le monde. Souhaite moi bonne chance.**

 **\- Bonne chance.**

Elle rigole et se dirige vers les filles en guise de point de départ. Pour ma part, je me tourne vers celui que je considère comme mon frère, depuis maintenant quelque temps. Il reçoit de ma part un miroir à double sens. J'ai trouvé ce dernier chez un brocanteur et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait le rassurer quand je pars voir Sismira ou quand on sera en grande vacance. Les maîtres des lieux offrent à Théo une nouvelle écharpe au couleur de Serpentard. Blaise lui offre des baveboulles, les filles un nouveau pull, Draco un nouveau jeu d'échec et Severus un livre sur les lois concernant les sorciers mineurs. Sans connaître tout les détails, Snape cherche à l'aider et j'en suis heureux. Théo sait maintenant qu'il peut compter sur un adulte en cas de besoin.

 **\- Harry?**

Je me tourne vers Théo qui m'a appeler et l'interroge silencieusement.

 **\- Merci pour ton cadeau, mais c'est quoi?**

 **\- Toi, tu n'as pas lus le mot qui allait avec,** je rigole devant ses yeux qui s'écarquille et encore plus quand il cours chercher l'emballage où se trouve le mot.

 **\- Oh...** il me regarde sans parvenir à dire autre chose, je devine sans mal qu'il a la gorge nouée. **Merci pour ce cadeau, c'est...**

 **\- De rien Théo.** Je le prend dans mes bras et le lâche quelques secondes plus tard. **Va remercier les autres.**

Il émet une sorte de rire et m'écoute puisqu'il se dirige vers Severus. Je vois à ses épaules qu'il est tendu, mais je me rend compte que Severus l'a vue aussi, vue que son visage se fait plus accueillant.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Pansy qui saute limite de joie quand elle ouvre son dernier cadeau. Cadeau qui se trouve être celui des filles qui n'est autre qu'un nécessaire à beauté. La connaissant, c'est un cadeau parfait pour elle. Elle a eu le foulard traditionnel des Malfoy, un livre de Quidditch intitulé «L'art d'être une bonne poursuiveuse» de la part de Draco, de la part de Théo et moi elle a eu un nécessaire à balai et pour bien aller avec, les parents de la jeune fille lui offre un nouveau balai, pour la féliciter de son entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Severus lui offre une nouvelle écharpe. Quant à Blaise, il manque de se faire défigurer par le livre qui lui a visiblement offert. Curieux je récupère le livre et lit le titre: «Je suis moche mais je me soigne». Je retiens un éclat de rire, sachant qu'il sera mal interprété. Notre ami a joué dangereusement cette année. Car entre Pansy et Draco, il a intérêt à raser les murs pendant le reste des vacances.

 **\- Je te jure que si je t'attrape Zabini, je te tue.** Hurle la brunette.

 **\- Pourquoi tu le prend si mal Pans'?** Cris Blaise qui se cache derrière un canapé. **Je pensais que tu serais contente d'avoir de l'aide.**

Un hurlement aigu se fait entendre, suivie d'un crie de douleur et d'une belle marque de mains sur la joue de Blaise. Ce dernier me regarde, comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il a reçu une baffe.

 **\- Sérieusement Blaise? Tu es surpris?**

 **\- Ben, je pensais pas qu'elle le prendrais comme ça...**

 **\- Tu viens de lui faire comprendre que tu la trouvais moche... je trouve sa réaction normal.**

Je le laisse à ses réflexions et me tourne vers Daphné qui ouvre le cadeau des Malfoy. Sans surprise c'est un foulard au couleur de notre maison. Les autres filles lui offrent un nécessaire à beauté. Je suis content d'être un homme en cet instant, car je plain les filles qui passeront entre leurs mains, maintenant qu'elles ont tous ce qu'il leur faut. Théo et moi lui offrons un livre de sortilège. Comme elle est doué dans cette matière, on s'est dit que c'était une bonne manière pour elle, d'apprendre de nouveau sort. Severus lui offre une écharpe et Draco lui offre un livre vierge qu'elle avait repéré lors de l'achat de nos fournitures scolaires en début d'année. Elle semble touchée qu'il s'en souvienne vue le grand sourire émue qu'elle lui fait. Blaise lui a bizarrement disparut de la circulation et il vaux mieux avec le livre qu'il offre à Daphné: «Gaver son petit est-ce une bonne idée?».

 **\- Draco? Tu as vue la chose métissé qui nous sert d'ami?**

 **\- Pas depuis le dernier cri de Pansy pourquoi?**

 **\- Pour rien, je vais juste lui montrer comment je gave bien mon petit, en lui enfonçant son cadeau dans la gorge.**

 **\- Aie, soit gentille Daph', attend de quitter le manoir, je doute que père ai envie de s'occuper d'un homicide durant les fêtes.**

 **\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi,** grogne t-elle, **mais il ne perd rien pour attendre le mufle.**

Bon crois que je vais sérieusement commencer à réfléchir à un discours pour l'enterrement de notre ami. Il y a qu'avec Théo et moi qu'il a été cool.

Je m'approche de Narcissa pour la remercier et remarque qu'elle n'a toujours pas terminé son déballage, du coin de l'œil je remarque que Lucius et Severus non plus. La maîtresse de maison reçoit de son mari un livre rare sur les plantes nommé «Les plantes magiques oubliées et leur secrets». Mes amis et moi, nous nous sommes mis tous ensemble pour lui offrir un parfum. Elle est contente du geste et du cadeau et nous remercie chaudement. On se retient de pousser un soupir de soulagement. C'est déjà difficile de trouver un cadeau de noël ou d'anniversaire pour une personne proche, alors pour en trouver un pour une personne qu'on connaît à peine... c'est une vraie épreuve. Heureusement, Draco nous as beaucoup aidé. En parlant de Dray, celui-ci s'est mit avec son parrain pour offrir une nouvelle plante à sa mère qui porte le jolie nom de «Narcissus Magestica». Je trouve que c'est une très belle plante et que le nom lui va très bien. Elle ne peut que plaire à Mme Malfoy.

 **\- Severus, chaton...** Mme Malfoy semble bouleversé. **Ou l'avez-vous trouvez? Ça fait des années que je la cherche.**

 **\- On a juste eu la chance de se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment,** sourit Severus qui accepte le bisou de Narcissa.

 **\- Vous aurez pas pus me faire plus plaisir. Merci aussi mon chaton.**

Elle prend Dray dans ses bras à l'en étouffé. Ce dernier me surprend a se laisser allez, comme quoi les apparences lâchent parfois. Préférant leurs laisser leurs intimités, je me tourne vers Lucius afin de voir sa réaction à mon cadeau. Je sais qu'il ne l'a pas encore ouvert, donc le temps qu'il y arrive je découvre ses cadeaux. Il a eu une nouvelle cape vert bouteille avec la doublure en argent de la part de sa femme et un lot de potion calmante de la part de Severus. Ce qui, je trouve, va bien avec le livre que lui offre son fils intitulé «Comment rester zen en toute circonstance». Je me demande d'ailleurs bien pourquoi il reçoit de tel cadeau, surtout qu'il n'y a pas plus zen que Lucius... Quoique à cause de moi, il doit en voir de toute les couleurs. Après tout, je lui ai appris que je côtoyais, ainsi que son fils, un dragon dans la foret interdite pas plus tard qu'au début de ses vacances. Sans parler de ce que je lui ai appris sur Dumbledore. Mes amis lui offrent un lot d'écharpe dont une bien rose. On dirait bien la signature de Blaise. Heureusement qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau groupé, ça passe mieux, même si je pense que Lucius connais l'auteur de ce cadeau voyant. De mon coté, je lui offre une nouvelle canne que j'ai trouvé magnifique en boutique, et qui correspondait bien à Lucius d'après moi. Il en est d'ailleurs a ce cadeau et au vue de son expression, elle semble lui plaire.

 **\- Merci beaucoup Harry, cette canne-étuis est juste magnifique.**

 **\- Canne-étuis?** Je le regard surpris. Moi qui pensais avoir pris une simple canne.

 **\- Oui regarde.** Il attrape la tête de la canne, qui se trouve être une tête de tigre, et tire dessus. Cette dernière se détache sans difficulté du reste de la canne à ma plus grande horreur. **Ne fais pas cette tête c'est fait pour. Regarde.** Je m'approche pour mieux voir. **Tu vois le trou?** Il me montre en effet un petit trou à la base de la tête. **Elle est faite pour que tu y place ta baguette. Comme ça, tu la glisse dans ta canne, sans que personne ce doute que tu portes ta baguette à cet endroit là, plutôt qu'à la taille, ou au poignet.**

 **\- Je ne savais pas que ce genre d'étuis existait. En tout cas je suis content qu'elle te plaise.**

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas pus trouver mieux.** Il regarde Severus. **Si on allait voir ce que ton professeur de potion a eu? Je suis curieux de voir ce que le jeune Zabini lui a réservé.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère qu'il n'a pas osé l'écharpe rose. Je doute que cette couleur aille au teint de Severus.**

 **\- Je doute aussi.**

Il me dit ça avec un grand sérieux, puis rigole légèrement avant de se tourner vers mon prof. Je le soupçonne de l'avoir imaginé avec le vêtement. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je découvre avec surprise qu'il a ouvert aucun cadeau. Un œil vers Lucius, me montre que lui aussi est surpris.

 **\- Voyons Severus, tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux?**

 **\- J'avais dans l'idée de le faire plus tard, genre chez moi.**

 **\- Pourquoi donc? Tu as peur d'y trouver de mauvaise surprise.**

 **\- Vue les présents du jeune Zabini j'ai mes raisons oui.**

 **\- Tu sais, hormis Blaise, je doute que les autres ton offert un cadeau tordu.** Je lui fais remarqué.

 **\- Certes, mais...**

 **\- Pas de mais Severus, ouvre tes cadeaux, c'est noël non d'un dragon.**

Mon professeur semble surpris des paroles de Lucius, mais ce dernier ballait de la main toute protestation et pointe les paquets du doigt. N'ayant pas le choix, Severus s'empare du premier cadeau venue et il s'agit du miens. Tant mieux, au moins il n'aura pas de mauvaise surprise. Au contraire, il semble plus que surpris.

 **\- Des écailles de dragon?**

Je voit bien qu'il se demande comment j'ai pu obtenir ces ingrédients. Il doit se dire que j'ai du me ruiner pour les lui offrir. Si seulement, il savait... je lui sourie pour toute réponse, Lucius jette un regard dans ma direction, semblant comprendre d'où proviennent ces écailles. Je lui adresse un micro sourire pour confirmer ses doutes. Snape continu à ouvrir ses paquets, après avoir passé la surprise de mon cadeau. Il reçoit une copie du livre de Potion que Lucius m'a donné de la part de celui-ci et de sa femme, mes amis lui offrent un lot de fiole de potion et de son filleul un extrait de fleur de lune qui provient sûrement du jardin de Mme Malfoy.

 **\- Il semblerait que j'ai été épargné par le jeune Zabini.**

 **\- Petit veinard, si tu veux, je te cède mon écharpe rose.**

 **\- Sans façon, elle ira mieux à ton teint qu'au miens.**

En parlant de Blaise, je remarque qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu. Curieux et un peu inquiet, il faut dire que les filles étaient vraiment énervé contre lui. Je pars à sa recherche, je le trouve dix minutes plus tard dans sa chambre, avachi sur son lit.

 **\- Tu ne descend pas?**

 **\- Pour me faire laminé? Sans façon.** Il se redresse pour me faire face. **L'ouverture des cadeau est terminé?**

 **\- Oui, même le professeur Snape a ouvert les siens. Je pense qu'il souhaitera te remercier, ainsi que Lucius et Mme Malfoy.**

 **\- Mince Mr Malfoy.** Il se passe les mains sur le visage. **Dit moi 'Ry, il a pris comment mon cadeau?**

 **\- Avec humour, il l'a même proposé à notre professeur de potion, vue qu'il semblait déçu d'avoir été épargné. Allez vient, au moins pour récupérer tes cadeaux. Comme ça tu me montrera ce que tu as eu.**

 **\- Mouais.**

Il pousse un grognement, mais se lève et m'accompagne dans le salon. Avant d'y entrer il se tourne vers moi et me demande de lui souhaiter bonne chance, avec un air dramatique. Je lui obéis en rigolant et on se dirige vers son tas de présent, posé n'importe comment dans un coins. Je l'aide à les ranger, et en profite pour regarder ce qu'il a eu.

Sans surprise je découvre une écharpe qui a du lui être offert par les parents de Dray, un livre sur les batteurs intitulé «Les meilleurs batteurs de ces derniers siècles et et leur tactique» de la part de Théo et moi. Les filles lui on offert un lot de caleçon au nom de la semaine, ce qui me fait bien rire. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un message caché, pour lui dire de s'habiller quand il sort de la douche. Et oui, notre ami à tendance à souvent se promener en tenu d'Adam dans notre chambre. Et ce, même quand la pièce est à peine chaude. Je sais déjà que Severus lui as offert un livre nommé «Les potions et comment ne tuer personne», ce qui me fait bien rire tellement il a visé juste et Dray un livre dans le même style nommé «Comment réussir sa première potion». Je ricane à ses cotés me prenant ainsi un coup dans l'épaule. Peut-être qu'avec ces livres il ne causera plus de soucis en cours. Quoi que connaissant l'animal, il serait bien capable de faire pire. On découvre avec surprise un cadeau non ouvert, qui bouge et fait de drôle de bruit. J'aurais bien dis des miaulement, mais vue le cri, j'ai un doute.

 **\- Tu n'as pas ouvert tout tes cadeaux avant de monter?**

 **\- Il me semble que si...**

 **\- Alors c'est quoi ça?**

 **\- Un cadeau?**

 **\- Sans blague Blaizou... ouvre le.**

Faite que ce ne soit pas un chat! Faite que ce ne soit pas un chat! Pas encore un. S'il vous plaît. Blaise ouvre le paquet et en sort un mignon petit chaton. Et si... bordel.

 **POV du Chat pas content du tout.**

Je miaule de mécontentement, griffant ce maudit mur en bois qui refuse de s'ouvrir. Ça fait un moment que je suis enfermer dans cette boite et j'ai envie de sortir. En plus j'ai faim, soif et je veux faire pipi. Pipi bordel!

 **\- Miaouuuuu!**

Personne ne me répond. Bien entendu les humains préfèrent crier et rigoler que de me laisser sortir. Je m'acharne une nouvelle fois contre cette foutue boite qui refuse de s'ouvrir, et pousse un énième miaulement quand le toit se soulève enfin. _Ouiiiii, je vais pouvoir faire pipi._ Des mains humaines me soulève avec douceur, encore heureux, et me sert contre quelque chose de dure. Je renifle le truc dur et les mains. Ça va l'odeur est agréable. Malheureusement il y a rien a manger. Par contre si il pouvait arrêté d'appuyer sur ma vessie, ce serait top. Je miaule de dépit et d'avertissement et tente de m'échapper pour chercher un coin pipi et à manger par la même occasion. En reniflant dans les airs, je sens une odeur juste captivante. Il faut que j'aille vers elle. Comme l'humain qui me tient ne veut pas me lâcher je lui mords un doigt fortement pour qu'il me lâche. Chose qu'il fait sans attendre.

 **\- Aie! Mais pourquoi il m'a mordu!** Se plaint l'humain.

Pour ma part je file droit sur la bonne odeur et me frotte contre elle en ronronnant d'extase. La main de l'humain, à qui appartient cette si bonne odeur, me repousse sans ménagement. J'y retourne de suite, l'humain n'ayant pas son mot a dire. Il sera mon humain, le mien et que ça lui plaise ou non.

 **\- Blaise reprends ton chat bon sang**! L'autre humain tente de m'attraper. Offusqué je crache contre lui et donne un coup de patte, toute griffe dehors. Il a le bon sens de retirer sa main.

 **\- Purée!** Geint l'humain. **Sérieux 'Ry, je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas.**

Moi je retourne à mon humain, que dis-je, mon futur esclave. Mais ce dernier me repousse toujours. Je m'éloigne donc de lui, la tête et la queue haute, feignant ne pas me soucier de son rejet. Une fois qu'il ne prête plus attention à moi, je cours vers lui toute griffe dehors et lui grimpe dessus jusqu'à me caler dans le creux de son épaule sous ces cris indignés. Je frotte ma tête contre la sienne en ronronnant, et en lui léchouillant la joue. Mon humain. Tout un coup je me sens soulevé par le cou sans ménagement, comme l'aurais fait ma maman, comme il appuis sur cet endroit qui nous immobilise, je ne peux plus rien faire, si ce n'est miauler. Je veux retourner auprès de mon humain!

 **\- Miiaaou?** Peut-être qu'un miaulement tout mignon, tout doux, servie avec le regard spécial chaton trop méga adorable, fera changer l'humain d'avis et me rendre a mon esclave.

 **\- Et non ça ne marche pas. Maintenant tu laisses Harry tranquille.**

Il me déplace ailleurs et me pose au sol. Je tente de filer en douce rejoindre mon humain mais je me cogne contre une porte. Je gratte contre celle-ci en pleurant, même si ça ressemble à des miaulements pour les humains. Quand je vois que çà ne marche pas, je me couche au sol et commence ma toilette, guettant le moment où la porte va s'ouvrir. Ils seront bien obliger de me sortir de là un jour au l'autre. Et à ce moment là, je retrouverai mon humain!

 **Fin du POV du Chat pas content du tout.**

A suivre …

Et voilà les loulous, le chapitre est enfin terminé. Vous n'avez pas idée du mal qu'on a eu pour l'écrire. Enfin, vue notre retard, je pense que vous avez une petite idée. ;)

En tout cas, félicitation, vous avez passé l'épreuve de noël. Si vous avez trouvez trop long ou inintéressant le passage des cadeaux, dite le nous, comme ça on le supprimera pour la 3éme année. On vous diras juste les présents d'Harry au pire des cas. Sinon on espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et qu'il est au delà de vos attente.

Merci encore de nous suivre et de nous lire. Et surtout hésitez pas à nous donné votre avis.

Sinon, on s'excuse pour les fautes, mais on as perdu notre beta. N'en trouvant pas d'autre, on as fait de notre mieux. Donc les reviews pour les fautes, inutile de nous les mettre, s'ils vous plaît, même si ça vous dérange, on est parfaitement consciente et on fait de notre mieux. Merci.

A très vite pour la suite. Bisous


	15. Chapter 15

Hey mes petits chats comment allez-vous? Excusez-nous pour la longue attente, mais... on a eu certaines difficultés avec quelques personnages, durant l'écriture de ce chapitre. En tout cas, on vous remercie pour vos reviews toutes plus encourageante et gentille les unes que les autres.

Sur ce, on vous laisse tranquille et lire ce petit chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

 **Réponse aux reviews.**

 **Ariana :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, et ce que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

 **Lana:** Désolée pour la narration en JE, mais on n'est pas à l'aise avec le TU. Mais au vu de ta remarque, on prend ça pour un compliment ;)

 **Marie :** hahaha il a plus a pas mal de personne ce POV. Cependant, tu ne le verras pas dans ce chapitre.

 **Cla :** Tout d'une traite? Vraiment? Ça nous fait super plaisir. Pour Tom, je pense que tu en auras un peu plus dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu ne le trouveras pas décevant.

 **Undomiel:** Allez bichette plus que 11 chapitres courage, je sais que tu n'a pas le temps de lire et j'espère que tu pourras vite te mettre à jour. J'ai hâte de pouvoir en parler avec toi sans censure.

 **Amnesyas :** Hey merci beaucoup, ta review nous a fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

 **Saky90 :** Hey miss merci pour ta rewiev. On veut bien te prévenir sur ton adresse mail, mais on n'a rien eu... J'espère que tu pourras tout de même lire ce chapitre.

 **Lils :** Tu as tout relue!? Ouaa tu a eu du courage, en tout cas ça fait plaisir, ça montre que tu aimes notre fic. Oui, notre Dumby est sacrément méchant. Et encore, tu n'as rien vu.

 **Stridou :** hahaha merci :D

Chapitre 14

 **Aide:** _Pensée_ ** _– #Fourchelangue# –_ Parole**

C'est la fin des vacances et nous sommes dans le train du retour. J'avoue que j'ai aucune envie d'y retourner, retrouver Colgate et Weasley me déprime déjà. Enfin, pour le moment, je suis dans la cabine avec les autres, tranquillement en train de lire un livre que j'ai emprunté à Lucius, avec son accord bien sûr, quand deux chatons grimpent toutes griffes dehors sur mes jambes. Je retiens un sifflement de douleur, me retenant aussi de justesse d'apprendre à voler aux chatons, sous l'œil amusé de mes amis. Une fois sur mes jambes, les chatons s'installent un instant sur mes jambes et se mettent à ronronner de bonheur. Non mais sérieux, il n'y a pas que moi dans ce wagon, ils pourraient, je ne sais pas moi, squatter les jambes de Blaise, ou même de Mione qui les trouvent absolument mignons. Enfin mignon... Tout est une question de point de vue quoi. Je soupire de dépit et retourne à mon livre, essayant d'ignorer les choses sur mes jambes et surtout les griffures qui pulsent sous mon pantalon. Je vous jure que si j'ai des cicatrices, je m'en fais une descente de lit. Enfin bon, ça ne sert à rien que je les vire, ils reviendront directement. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais c'est toujours sur moi qu'ils viennent. J'espère que le chaton pour Rusard restera avec le concierge et ne cherchera pas à me rejoindre. Je vais déjà assez me taper celui de Blaise dans notre dortoir.

 **\- Dit Harry?** Je lève la tête en direction de Blaise.

 **\- Oui?**

 **\- Tu penses le donner quand le chat à Rusard? Pas qu'il me gêne hein, il est super mignon, mais leurs prises de bec au milieu de la nuit, ça craint.**

 **\- Et bien à la rentrée comme je te l'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois, et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu te plains, ils ont dormi dans ma chambre pour éviter les miaulements d'agonie dans la nuit.**

 **\- Ça fait quand même du bruit quand ils foncent dans la porte ou font tomber quelque chose.**

 **\- Roo pauvre bébé qui ne fait pas ces nuits.** Je ricane en même temps que Dray.

 **\- Hé, je ne te permets pas!** S'offusque le basané.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me l'autorise.** Je lui fais un clin d'œil sous les rires de mes amis, puis retourne à mon livre.

Blaise croise les bras et boude dans son coin tentant de se plaindre à Pansy. En voyant ça, je me retient de rire. Comme si se plaindre à Pansy allait servir à quelque chose. Il n'a vraiment pas choisit la bonne personne. Quand il se fait remballer, j'entends vaguement un «de toute façon personne ne m'aime ici» baragouiner, ce qui remplis la cabine de rire. Je souris légèrement et me perd dans le livre passionnant de Lucius. Ce qui semble être cinq minutes plus tard, je me sens secoué doucement, levant les yeux je vois Théo qui m'explique que nous arrivons en gare. Grognant pour la forme, je me lève, éjectant les chatons dont j'avais totalement oublié l'existence. Ils crachent dans ma direction avant de se rendre auprès de quelqu'un d'autre. Je hausse les épaules, nullement touché de les avoir dérangé. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas squatter mes jambes.

 **\- Tu pourrais faire attention Harry!** Me lance Jessica.

 **\- Tu disais?** Je demande innocemment.

 **\- Rien rien …** Grogne l'ami de Mione.

Je lui adresse un sourire tout à fait angélique et range mes affaires. Peu de temps après, le Poudlard Express arrive en gare en un grincement de tous les diables. L'avantage du retour au château est que nous n'avons pas à nous occuper des bagages, c'est donc les mains dans les poches que nous sortons. Blaise récupère son chat et ma meilleure amie de celui de Rusard avant de le mettre dans sa boite et me le donner. Je le prends en grognant, ce qui la fait rire. Dire que je vais devoir le porter jusqu'au bureau du concierge. Parfois, je déteste ma vie.

Nous sortons du train et allons prendre les calèches habituelles tirées par des Sombrals. La première fois que je les ai vus ça m'as fait bizarre, car tout le monde ne les voit pas. Visiblement, seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort en face sont dans la capacité de les voir. Pendant un instant, je me suis demandé qui j'avais bien pu voir mourir, quand je me suis rappelé de ce que m'avait dit Hagrid, sur le fait qu'on m'a retrouvé pleurant dans mon berceau, le corps de ma mère morte à côté. J'ai sûrement du là voir mourir, même si j'en ai aucun souvenir et heureusement.

Mione me rend le chaton, qu'elle avait récupéré dans la calèche, des qu'on se sépare pour aller chacun dans notre salle commune. Pendant que mes amis vont dans la nôtre, moi, je prends la direction du bureau de Rusard espérant qu'il y soit. Une fois devant celle-ci, je frappe d'une main et attends. Alors qu'une minute passe et que je pense qu'il n'est pas dans son bureau, la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur le concierge du château.

 **\- Bonsoir monsieur, je ne vous dérange pas?**

 **\- Mr Potter?** Il semble surpris de me voir ici puis se reprend et se pousse gauchement pour me laisser entrer. **Que puis-je faire pour vous?**

 **\- Et bien...** Je suis tout à coup anxieux à l'idée qu'il ne veuille pas du chat. **Comme je sais que vous êtes triste à cause de Miss Teigne, je... Je vous ai acheté ceci pour noël.**

Je lui tends la caisse où se trouve le chaton qui miaule, indigné d'être enfermé dans cette boite et non dans mes bras. Il me regarde alors avec de gros yeux rond comme s'il se demandait si j'étais en train de lui faire une farce. Je deviens tout à coup mal à l'aise. Merde, je crois que j'ai fait une boulette. Je suis en train de me faire cette réflexion quand Rusard prend la caisse en tremblant, la pause sur le bureau, et sors le chaton avant le caresser. Un bruit de moteur se fait immédiatement entendre. Il reporte alors son regard sur moi et je peux voir dans ses yeux des larmes difficilement retenues. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais il se reprend plusieurs fois avant d'y arriver, la gorge bloquée par l'émotion.

 **\- Merci Mr Potter. Vraiment merci**

 **\- De rien, monsieur et joyeux noël.**

Je lui adresse un franc sourire. Je suis vraiment soulagé que mon cadeau lui plaise, bon, il y avait peu de chance que je me foire, mais je me voyais mal devoir garder moi-même ce chat. Surtout, quand on sait à quel point, j'aime ces bestioles. Je discute encore un peu avec lui, surtout du nom de la boule de poil, puis prend congé pour rejoindre mes amis sans qu'il se soit décidé. C'est de meilleur humeur que j'arrive dans le couloir de la salle commune, heureux d'avoir un chat en moins dans notre dortoir. Reste plus qu'à Blaise de dresser son satané matou pour qu'il me laisse tranquille et la vie sera Parfaite. Arrivé devant le mur de ma maison, je donne le mot de passe et entre. Merci Severus de nous l'avoir donné avant de partir du manoir, tu me sauves la vie. Ce dernier l'avait changé pendant les vacances. Il semblerait que certain ait tenté d'entrer par effraction dans notre salle commune. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens bien la marque de la belette et de sa clique. Il a dû se dire que l'héritier était un Serpentard. Forcement.

 **\- Alors Rusard était content?** Me demande Daphné pendant que je m'installe auprès de Théo.

 **\- Oh oui! Bien que j'ai cru pendant cinq minutes d'avoir fait une boulette en achetant ce chat**.

 **\- Il ne devait pas s'attendre à recevoir un cadeau et encore moins d'un élève, surtout quand on sait que la plupart le dénigre.**

 **\- Je sais, mais finalement le chaton lui plaît et cela semble réciproque.**

 **\- Tant mieux ça lui fera de la compagnie comme çà.** Dit Daphné et je suis bien d'accord avec elle. **Sinon tu vas allez voir Sis ce soir?**

 **\- Oui, si je n'y vais pas, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau à ma prochaine visite.**

 **\- Bah, tu psychotes, s** e moque Blaise, **elle ne fera rien.**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis?** Je lui fais mon regard le plus septique possible. **Blaise, elle serait capable de me séquestrer dans sa grotte juste pour me punir.**

 **\- Ouais, pas faux.** Il me regarde faussement avec pitié. **Sérieux, tu n'as trop pas de chance d'avoir un dragon 'Ry, quelle horreur que d'être aimé par un tel animal. Mais aieuh. Drake pourquoi tu m'as frappé.**

 **\- Pour essayer de créer une connexion avec tes neurones.** Il lui jette un regard glacial. **Tu devrais parler encore plus fort tien, tu as oublié où nous étions imbéciles?**

Blaise regarde autour de lui et blanchi quand il comprend l'engueulade de Draco. Nous sommes dans la salle commune et il semblerait que notre ami basané l'ait oublié, vue comme il a limite crié le mot dragon dans la pièce. Je lui aurais bien mis une torgnole moi aussi, mais celle de Dray était assez forte pour nous deux. Je me contente donc de l'assassiné du regard.

 **\- Laisse Dray, il sera puni de Sis pour bien deux ans.**

 **\- Non Harry, fait pas ça, déjà que je n'ai pas pus la voir cette année.**

 **\- Tu n'avais cas faire attention,** je me penche vers lui et chuchote méchamment, **imagine que quelqu'un de mal intentionné apprenne son existence? Tu crois qu'il lui arrivera quoi?**

Il blanchit, devinant sans mal le futur de Sismira si jamais une telle chose arriverais.

 **\- Tu imagines très bien la chose.**

Sur cette constatation, nous partons sur des sujets plus légers. Notamment sur l'identité de la, ou les, personnes qui ont essayer de pénétrer dans la salle commune. Personnellement, je pense qu'il s'agit de Weasley et sa bande. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais avec la phrase qu'il y a eu sur le mur en lettre de sang, je suis sûr qu'ils ont pensé, oui oui, j'ai bien dit pensé, que l'héritier se trouvait dans notre maison et connaissant la bestiole. Il a dû se dire que Dray était cette personne, voir même moi. Manque de chance pour eux, l'endroit est très bien garder et sans le mot de passe, même un sort ne peux rien y changer.

L'heure de manger venu, on se lève tous comme un seul homme et nous nous dirigeons dans la grande salle. Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur, malgré Blaise qui en fait trop pour se racheter et je mange avec appétit. Durant le repas, je remarque que Colgate n'est pas présent à la table des professeurs. Curieux! En général, tous les professeurs sont obligés de participer au banquet de la rentrée.

 **\- Dites les gars,** toute la bande me regarde, **vous savez où est Colgate?**

 **\- Ben à sa place,** répond Blaise sans quitter son assiette des yeux.

 **\- Tu crois que je poserais la question s'il s'y trouvait Blaise?** Je lui jette un regard blasé. **Sa place est vide.**

 **\- Soit pas sarcastique 'Ry, je n'avais pas vue.** Il hausse les épaules. **Ça se trouve il est juste en retard.**

 **\- Ou alors il a démissionné,** dit Daphné la tête sur sa main, rêveuse.

 **\- Ne crois pas aux miracles Daphné, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai.** Rétorque Pansy, cassant le rêve de Daphné.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser rêver un peu non? M'en fou que ce soit faux, juste l'imaginé est merveilleux.**

 **\- À qui le dis-tu?** Je coupe Pansy avant qu'elle enchaîne. **Plus de casse pied infernal en cours de défense.** Je soupire de bonheur. **Daphné, tu me vends du rêve-là.**

 **\- Et bien rêve pas trop petit 'Ry, la chute sera trop grande quand il reviendra.**

 **\- Tu as raison Draco... Autant gardé les pieds sur terre.**

Je baisse la tête, faussement dépité, ce qui fait rire mon ami blond. Je lui fais un sourire, puis retourne à mon repas, troquant la présence de Colgate par celle de Sismira. J'ai vraiment hâte de revoir ma dragonne, elle ma manquée ses quinze derniers jours, même si j'appréhende un peu le sujet sur Lucius. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas mal prendre le fait que j'ai parlé d'elle à quelqu'un. Enfin, je verrais bien à ce moment-là, pour l'instant, c'est le moment des desserts et une mousse à la framboise a fait l'apparition devant moi. Je me dois de lui faire honneur. Une fois, mon estomac remplit de mousse merveilleuse, je suis la troupe qui retourne à notre salle commune.

Arrivé dans celle-ci, je vais chercher de quoi écrire ma lettre à Lucius et retourne auprès des autres. Je m'installe tranquillement dans un fauteuil, bien calé contre Théo, et rédige ma lettre pendant que les autres vaquent à leurs occupations. Vingt minutes plus tard, je termine ma lettre, la relis une dernière fois, histoire de vérifier si je n'ai rien oublié, puis je remonte la ranger dans mon sac pour demain. Une fois fait, place à l'amusement, je propose une partie d'échecs à Blaise, qui accepte avec plaisir. Évidemment, il n'allait pas refuser un moyen de gagner et de se venger de mes boutades. Je fais deux parties avec lui puis m'avoue vaincu et laisse la place à Dray, qui lui se chargera de me venger. En y réfléchissant bien, je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà vu une fois Blaise gagner contre notre blondinet.

 **\- Dit moi mon petit Théo,** je chantonne à son encontre.

 **\- Oui?** Il me regarde déjà blaser.

Son air me blesse, ou pas, à croire qu'il connaît déjà le contenu de ma question, qu'il devine inutile. Après tout, pour lui, j'ai osé le sortir de son livre pour une question qu'il sait déjà trivial.

 **\- Toi qui est la connaissance incarnée, enfin qui suit surtout toutes les parties d'échecs de Dray et Blaizou, qui mène la danse?**

 **\- Draco,** il place un marque-page et ferme son livre, **Blaise perd toujours contre Diva.**

Nous changeons de sujet par la suite et je discute avec lui le temps d'avoir le champ libre pour sortir du château. Vers 23h, il ne reste plus que nous dans la salle commune, enfin. Je monte alors mettre des vêtements chaud, récupère ma cape, le cadeau pour ma dragonne, puis redescend auprès des autres. Après un dernier geste de la main, je mets ma cape et sort de la salle commune. Je me dirige sans encombre vers les portes du hall du château. Parfois, je me dis qu'avoir une carte pour savoir où sont les gens pourrait s'avérer utile. Bref, je sors du château et me dirige vers la forêt interdite. Purée, il fait un froid de canard.

À peine un pied posé dans la forêt, que je sens la présence de Sismira tout prêt d'ici. Je retiens un rire devant son empressement, principalement, car la peur me ronge le ventre. Elle est trop proche de la lisière de la forêt, vraiment trop proche. J'espère pour elle qu'elle a une très bonne raison de ne pas m'avoir attendu plus loin dans la forêt.

 **\- #Sis bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?#**

 **\- #Il fallait absolument que je te montre la clairière des créatures dangereuse, et que je te parle aussi#**

 **\- #Ça ne pouvait pas attendre que je sois plus profondément dans la forêt non? C'est trop près du château, on peut te voir#**

Sur ces mots, j'arrive enfin à sa hauteur et la regarde sévèrement. Du moins, j'essaye. Car vue son angoisse, ça devait vraiment être urgent.

 **\- #Ok je te suis#**

 **\- #Non tu montes, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je serais plus rapide#**

 **\- #Je peux au moins avoir un câlin avant de partir à la chasse au «Hï Dumby*»? #**

 **\- #Bien sur mon 'Ry d'amour#**

Ry d'amour? Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus que je me fais étouffer par une masse écailleuse. Je sers mes bras, comme je peux, autour de mon amie et grimpe sur son dos. À peine installée, j'ai tout juste le temps de m'accrocher à une épine dorsale, qu'elle cours à toute vitesse sur le lieu de la plantation. Je peste sur son dos, grelottant de froid, causé par la longue course de mon amie. J'ai beau avoir des vêtements chaud, à l'instant, ils ne servent à rien. Deux minutes plus tard, top chrono attention, je me trouve devant la plantation. Plantation qui semble avoir quelque peu changé. Enfin quelque peu...

 **\- #Bon dieu Sis, mais que s'est-il passé ici?#**

 **\- #Je ne sais pas, la veille, c'était comme avant et le lendemain... C'était comme ça#**

Comme ça? C'est une plantation dix fois plus grande que la dernière fois. C'est aussi une multitude de nouvelles gammes de couleurs. On se croirait dans un arc-en-ciel. C'est dangereusement magnifique

 **\- #Ça craint un max-là Sis, vraiment. #**

 **\- #Oui je sais, c'est pourquoi je t'attendais. Quand j'ai entendu le train arrivé, je me suis posé à la lisière. Plus vite je te retrouverais et plus vite je te montrais ça.#** Heureusement, qu'il ne lui ai pas venu à l'idée de me rejoindre directement. Je suis sûr qu'elle en aurait été capable si je ne m'étais pas pointé ce soir.

 **\- #Il faut que j'en parle à Lucius#**

 **\- #Lucius?#** sa voix se fait interrogative et surtout curieuse.

\- # **C'est le père d'un de mes amis, je lui ai parlé des créatures, suite à notre conversation. Et... désolé Sis, mais j'ai dû lui parlé de toi#**

 **t'excuses ?#** Elle tourne sa tête vers moi, tout en la penchant légèrement sur le côté. Elle ne comprend pas mes excuses.

 **\- #Car c'est un adulte Sis, et qu'en général ils n'apprécient pas trop les dragons. Va savoir pourquoi#**

 **\- #Je sais pourquoi ils nous prennent pour des créatures stupides et néandertaliennes. Ils ne peuvent pas s'imaginer qu'on est un cerveau.** Sa voix est froide et agressive, chose qui me surprend de sa part. Je n'avais jamais entendu une telle intonation chez elle. Après, je peux la comprendre. Qui aime se faire traiter de quelque chose qu'on n'est pas. **Je présume qu'il a mal pris la nouvelle?#**

 **\- #Tu présumes mal,** elle me regarde septique, **bon, il n'était pas rassuré, je te l'accorde. Mais il n'a rien dit. Il m'a même promis de garder le secret. Et demander s'il pouvait te rencontrer.#**

 **\- #Rencontré? Pourquoi? Il est lui aussi un parleur?#** elle semble ravie de cette idée.

\- # **Non du tout, il veut juste que tu lui montres la plantation, et sûrement te rencontrer aussi.#** Je pense qu'il veut s'assurer lui-même que je ne risque rien avec ma dragonne même si je lui ai assuré que c'était le cas.

 **\- #Il va faire quelque chose contre les «Hï Dumby»?#**

Je me retiens de rire en l'écoutant répéter mon surnom pour ces créatures, surtout qu'elle fait le geste avec sa patte droite en l'air. Elle a l'air d'aimer ce dernier. Je lui raconte donc ma conversation avec Lucius, pendant qu'elle quittait la clairière pour se diriger dans sa grotte. Elle semble aimer le raisonnement de l'adulte vu qu'elle me dit être pressée de le rencontrer. À mon plus grand plaisir. Il faut que je prenne le temps de lui écrire une lettre avant de me coucher ce soir, si j'attends le cour d'histoire de demain, je risque d'oublier et de récupérer ma nuit à la place. Je vais essayer d'organiser leur rencontre le week-end prochain, en espérant que Severus ne me fasse pas un cours d'occlumencie.

 **\- #Au fait Harry, il y a autre chose que j'ai oublié de te dire.#**

Je me redresse sur mon coussin de peau et regarde la dragonne mi-curieuse, mi-inquiète.

 **\- #C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais te parler. Les créatures sont plus dangereuses qu'on le pensait. #**

 **\- #Comment ça? #** je la regarde perplexe.

\- # **Je les ai vue à l'œuvre. Sur un des humains qui était avec ton directeur.#**

Sous cette révélation, je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et me penche plus en avant, impatient de connaître la suite.

 **\- #Il a testé sur Lockart... c'est pourquoi il n'était pas là ce soir...** **Ça** **lui a fait quoi? #**

 **\- #Et bien ton directeur lui a mis une créature sur le cou, et l'homme est tombé comme une chose molle, de la bave sortant de sa bouche. #** Je m'imagine la scène et je suis à la fois amusé et dégoutté de la scène.

 **\- #Par Merlin... Il a dit un truc? Il s'est relevé? #**

 **\- #Non, il est resté tout mou par terre, baragouinant, je ne sais quoi et bavant de partout. Ton directeur s'est mis en colère et a détruit une bonne partie de ses créatures avant de donner un coup de pied dans l'autre homme. Le lendemain, il est revenu et a mis plein de produits et de lumière jaune et rouge sur les créatures. Elles se sont multipliées et on changé de couleur. Il va devoir trouver un autre cobaye pour tester les créatures.#** Purée fait qu'il utilise un des rouquins voir les deux. Je fais part de ma pensée à Sis.

 **\- #Faite qu'il utilise un des deux derniers Weasley, ça me débarrassera d'une autre tare... #**

 **\- #Harry#** me gronde Sismira.

\- # **Quoi? Ils me pourrissent la vie, je suis débarrassé d'un chieur, autant espéré être débarrasser des autres#** je fais une moue boudeuse, frustré de me faire gronder pour une chose aussi triviale.

\- # **Vue comme ça, je prierais Dragonia pour que ton souhait se réalise#**

 **\- #Merci Sis#**

 **\- #Avant que j'oublie#** je sors mon cadeau de la poche ventrale de mon sweat et lui tend. # **Joyeux Noël#**

 **\- #Oooooh c'est toi#** elle renifle la peluche à mon effigie, # **en plus elle sens comme toi#** ronronne-t-elle.

 **\- #Lucius me l'a enchanté pour qu'elle garde mon odeur à vie, comme ça, tu auras toujours une part de moi avec toi, vue que je ne peux pas passer plus souvent. #**

 **\- #Merci mon 'Ry d'amour#** elle m'écrase de presque sous sont poids tellement elle est heureuse.

Elle prend ensuite la peluche du bout des dents, puis se love dans sa couche, mon cadeau entre ses pattes. Par la suite, je discute encore un peu avec elle avant de rentrer au château. Par chance, elle me raccompagne et à toute vitesse, devinant ma fatigue. À la lisière elle me souhaite bonne nuit et je lui embrasse le museau. Je la regarde ensuite partir et je ramasse ma cape que j'enfile pour rentrer au château.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le réveil du lendemain est plus que difficile, celui de Théo aussi vue que je suis épargné de son délicat réveil. À vrai dire, il m'a attendu avant de se coucher. Pour me soutenir d'après lui. Vu sa tête, je vois qu'il le regrette déjà. C'est tout bougon, et incroyablement choupinou, qu'il se rend dans la salle de bain, virant sans ménagement un Draco encore en serviette.

 **\- Non mais ça ne va pas Théo, je n'ai pas terminé,** hurle Dray avant de se tourner vers moi. **Il a quoi tête d'ange? Sérieux il n'a aucun savoir vivre.**

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la tête d'ange,** dit Théo d'une voix polaire, tout en ouvrant la porte brutalement, ce qui lui arrache un cri des plus viril. **La tête d'ange te conseille de ne plus l'appeler comme ça si tu ne veux pas te retrouver les cheveux roux et frisés pendant un foutu mois.**

Il referme ensuite la porte avec une grande douceur digne de Pansy un jour de colère. Aaaah notre petit Théo quand il manque de sommeil, c'est un vrai ange. Un ange à prendre avec des pincettes.

 **\- C'était vraiment Théo là?** Demande Blaise figé en équilibre, le pantalon à moitié mis.

 **\- Oui, oui c'était lui. Il n'a juste pas beaucoup dormis.**

 **\- Il t'a attendu?** Demande Draco qui, force oblige, s'habille dans la chambre.

 **\- Oui et je pense que c'est la seule et unique fois qu'il le fera. Pourtant, il sait que s'il n'a pas ses 8h de sommeil, il est grognon. Alala les enfants de nous jours, ils veulent jouer au grand, mais ne tiennent pas le coup. Aie.**

 **\- Va te laver au lieu de déblatérer des conneries,** grogne Théo après m'avoir assommé avec son pyjama, noté la souffrance que je subis suite à ce coup violent. **Et puis t'es aussi un enfant alors ne crâne pas trop.**

 **\- Je plaisante petit frère,** je lui fais un bisou sur la tempe et me dirige dans la douche, ratant le regard purement choqué de Théo.

Une fois aussi frais qu'un gardons, je retrouve mes amis dans la salle commune. Théo me tend mon sac en évitant mon regard, ce qui me surprend. J'attrape mon sac qu'il me tend en le remerciant et il me chuchote un merci avant de s'enfuir. Ok... Je ne sais ce que j'ai fait, mais il semblerait que je l'ai blessé. Je m'apprête à le suivre pour lui demander qu'elle bourde, j'ai pu faire quand je me fais alpaguer par Blaise.

 **\- Alala mon petit 'Ry, tu es si mignon.**

 **\- Je sais merci Blaise, il est grand temps que tu t'en rendes compte.**

 **\- Je ne parle pas de ta tête Minus, mais plus de ton comportement avec Théo. Petit frère? Trop choupi.**

 **\- Dit moi Blaise.** J'enlève son bras qui pèse sur mes épaules, puis lève un sourcil en le regardant. **Serais-tu jaloux?**

 **\- Jaloux?** Il explose de rire. **Sans façon, avoir un grand frère aussi petit et peu doué que toi. J'aurais honte.**

 **\- Heureusement, je ne te veux pas pour petit frère, ou grand frère. Ce ne serait pas bon pour mon image.**

Je lui fais un sourire éblouissant et sort à la suite des autres qui sont hilare. Je les écoute charrié, Blaise, mais je ne les écoutes pas. Mes pensées sont focalisées sur Théo et son comportement. Pourquoi me fuit-il? Je le retrouve dans la grande salle, en train de manger, je vais pour m'installer à coté de lui, mais je suis éjecté sans douceur par Blaise, encore lui, qui prend ma place. Je grogne et m'installe à coté de Pansy, qui m'interroge sur Sis et sa réaction à mon cadeau. Ravie de la distraction je m'empresse de lui répondre. Je suis malheureusement vite coupé par le Citronné Psychotique, j'ai nommé Dumbledore .

 **\- Mes chers élèves,** _mes chers pions oui pauvres taré,_ **j'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je pense que vous aviez tous remarqué l'absence de votre professeur de défense.** Il laisse planer un grand silence, où vite des murmures de surprise prend possession des élèves. Un raclement de gorge plus tard et le silence règne de nouveau. **Vous vous demandez sûrement où il se trouve à présent. Notre cher Gilderoy à été appelé de toute urgente en Malaisie pour une histoire de spectre. Enfin bon, je n'ai pas tout compris.** Il rigole légèrement. **Il nous a donc abandonné pour répondre à la demande urgente. Vous serez donc sans professeur pour la semaine. Mais rassurez-vous. J'ai mis une annonce pour vous en trouvez un au plus vite. J'espère vous en présenté un dimanche au plus tard. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Travailler bien et profitez de votre cours en moins pour bien travailler la matière ou au moins faire vos devoirs.**

Sur ses paroles, il quitte la grande salle, faire ne, je sais quoi de pourri.

 **\- En Malaisie oui, bien sûr.**

 **\- Toi, tu sais quelque chose ou je ne m'y connais pas.** Chantonne Pansy.

 **\- Oh oui. Principalement, que Colgate ne se trouve pas en Malaisie. Mais je vous explique ça ce soir.**

La cloche annonçant le début retenti, et nous nous dirigeons tous en métamorphose. J'essaye de parlé à Théo, mais ce dernier m'esquive aussi habilement qu'une anguille. Et cela, toute la journée. Ce qui augmente ma panique à son encontre et surtout me poser une tonne de question. De plus, Blaise n'arrange rien, embêtant Théo toute la journée. Le pire est au moment du repas où Théo traumatisa le basané.

 **Flash Back**

Nous étions en plein repas et Théo piquait un peu du nez. Il faut dire que la matinée fut assez ardu au niveau des cours. Nos professeurs nous faisant aucun cadeau. Bien entendu, Blaise, voyant mon petit frère s'endormir sur place, ne put retenir sa langue. Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un lui apprenne à la boucler par moment.

 **\- Alors mon petit bébé Théo,** dit Blaise en prenant une voix juste horrible, **il a besoin de faire une petite sie-sieste? Il veut qu'on le mène dans son petit lit et qu'on le borde pour qu'il...**

 **\- Termine cette phrase Zabini et je promet que je t'arrache la langue, te la fais avaler et te couds la bouche avec un poil de cul de Weasley.**

Blaise resta choqué par la réponse de Théo, à vrai dire, nous étions tous choqués. Un poil de cul de Weasley? Mais quelle horreur. Où a t-il eu une telle idée? C'est ignoblement génial! Il faut que je pense à le féliciter pour une telle idée.

 **\- Par Merlin Théo, tu es ignoble,** geins, Blaise qui s'est déjà remis du choc, **comment peux-tu avoir de telles idées.**

 **\- En voyant ta tête. J'ai pleins d'idée de torture qui me vienne à l'esprit. Tu es une vraie source d'inspiration.** Il le regarde le plus sérieusement du monde, puis transforme une frite en allumette et la montre à Blaise. **Alors cesse de me casser les pieds ou je teste la couture aux poils pubiens sur toi.**

Notre ami basané blanchi et à le bon sens de ne pas répondre. Ce que je comprends, car même moi, je n'aurais pas osé rétorqué. Il ne faut pas dire, mais Théo est vraiment flippant quand il le veut. C'est donc dans un silence de mort que le reste de repas se termina. Personne n'osant dire un mot, par peur de se faire coudre la bouche au fil de Weasley.

 **Fin flash back.**

Je crois que par la suite, Blaise, et une bonne partie des Serpentard, n'embêtera plus jamais Théo. Surtout, quand il est fatigué. Ça peut être dangereux pour la santé. De plus, après ça, je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler, allez savoir pourquoi, mais il continu à me fuir. Le pire, c'est que je sens son regard quand il sait que je ne le regarde pas. Ça me rend fou. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à la fin? J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne comprends pas.

Au bout d'un moment, je laisse tomber le cas Théo, je m'occuperais de son cas dans notre salle commune où là, il ne pourra plus m'échapper. Pour le moment, je laisse mes amis retourner dans notre dortoir, pendant que je vais donner ma lettre pour Lucius à Hedwige. Une fois en haut de la tour, j'appelle mon amie à plume. Je la caresse un instant, puis lui donne un peu de miam hibou avant de lui confier ma lettre. Elle la prend dans un doux hululement et je la regarde partir, jusqu'à ne plus parvenir à la distinguer dans la nuit noire. À présent, occupons-nous de Théo, cette fois-ci, il ne pourra pas me fuir. Je suis bien décidé à savoir ce qui cloche avec lui depuis ce matin.

Résolu, je descends de la tour et me dirige vers ma salle commune. Je donne le mot de passe dès que je me trouve devant le mur et entre dans la pièce. D'un coup d'œil, je repère mon frère de cœur en train de lire à sa place habituelle. Parfais, il devrait être assez concentré pour ne pas fuir à mon approche, s'il me remarque. Je me dirige droit vers lui, et une fois à sa hauteur, je lui prends le livre des mains, le sortant ainsi de sa torpeur. Je ferme le livre, en faisant gaffe de garder sa page, puis le choppe par le col pour l'obliger à me suivre dans notre chambre. Il n'a pas le temps de faire ni de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il se retrouve assis, ou plutôt jeter, sur son lit sans douceur.

 **\- Non mais Harry qu'est-ce qui te prends?** Il me pose la question en grognant et en se redressant.

 **\- Tu es sérieux là?** Je me mets face à lui les poings sur les hanches. **Tu m'évites toute la journée, ne m'adresses à peine la parole, sans parler que tu as tout fait pour qu'on ne soit pas à coté en cours et c'est moi qui ne vais pas bien?**

 **\- Oh...** Théo semble tout à coup mal à l'aise.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la fin!** Je lève les mains devant moi totalement dépiter. J'ai beau eu cogité toute la journée, je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai fait.

 **\- Désolé...** Il se passe une main dans les cheveux puis me regarde. **Tu n'as rien fait. Tu m'as juste surpris ce matin.**

 **\- Ce matin? Je n'ai rien f...** Je me refais la scène de ce matin tout en parlant et d'un coup ça fait tilt dans mon cerveau. **En t'appelant petit frère?**

 **\- Oui.** Je m'assois à coté de lui et il se décale pour me faire face. **Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je n'ai pas su comment réagir ni même te répondre.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, j'ai dit çà sans vraiment mon rendre compte. Je te considère vraiment comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, tu sais.**

 **\- Merci ça compte beaucoup pour moi.** Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et de son autre main m'ébouriffe les cheveux. **Mais entre nous, ça serait plutôt toi le petit frère vu ta taille.** Il me fait un énorme sourire puis me serre dans ses bras.

 **\- Tout va bien entre nous alors?** Je m'écarte légèrement et le regarde en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 **\- Bien sûr petit frère.** Il me fait un clin d'œil en souriant.

On discute encore un peu puis on rejoint les autres près du feu. On nous jette un rapide coup d'œil et quand ils ont l'air rassurés que tout va bien, retourne à leur occupation. On passe tranquillement le reste de la soirée auprès du feu le temps que l'heure du coucher arrive. Avant que les filles aillent dans leur dortoir, je leur demande de nous rejoindre dans le nôtre pour leur parler d'un truc important. Une fois tout réuni, je demande à Daphné de nous donner un peu d'intimité, ce qu'elle fait d'un sort.

 **\- Alors Ry de quoi tu voulais nous parler?** Demande Pansy.

 **\- Du pourquoi, nous n'avons plus de professeur de DFCM.** J'obtiens leurs attentions immédiatement. **Hier quand je suis allé voir Sis, elle m'a raconté un truc qui s'était passé pendant les vacances.**

Je leur relate alors ce que ma dragonne m'a dit concernant Colgate et des créatures.

 **\- Et il voulait commercialiser ces créatures? Mais il ne vas pas bien ce type!** Clame Blaise.

 **\- Oui mais, Lockart a sûrement refusé et comme il fallait un cobaye, il en a profité, mais il n'a pas eu le résultat qu'il voulait. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je n'ai pas envie de finir en légume la bave aux lèvres.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas le seul Harry et on ne le laissera pas s'en prendre à toi.**

 **\- Je sais et Sis est près à manger le Directeur si besoin.**

Tout le monde rigole à ma phrase. Tant mieux, je cherchai justement à détendre l'atmosphère. On est tous d'accord sur le fait que pour le moment, je suis tranquille, tant que le vieux citronné n'a pas ces créatures sous contrôle et ne font pas exactement ce qu'il veut. Il doit aussi trouver un autre cobaye, un Weasley si possible, pour s'assurer qu'il pourra utiliser ses bestioles sur moi.

Au bout d'un moment, les filles nous laissent et vont se coucher après avoir levé le sort sur la porte. Je vais alors prendre une petite douche rapide, attends que Théo se lave, lui met de la crème, puis souhaite bonne nuit aux autres et me couche. J'ai quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper. L'avantage de ne pas avoir cours de DCFM cette semaine est que demain, je peux faire la grasse matinée. Totalement épuisé, je m'endors dès que ma tête touche l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, matin, Théo me réveille vers les 9h du matin et pour une fois, je ne me réveille pas par terre. Je m'étire de tout mon long puis me lève, avec un sourire. Je prends mes affaires et me dirige dans la salle de bain, histoire de me réveiller totalement. Une fois, près, je rejoins les autres en bas, prends mon sac des mains de Théo et direction le premier cours de la journée.

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même manière. Pendant nos heures de cours libre de DFCM, nous en avons profité pour avancer nos devoirs que les professeurs ne sont pas gêner pour nous donner. Severus en a profité pour me donner l'heure de notre rendez-vous de samedi, qui sera un cour de potion. J'ai retenu un ouf à ce moment-là, n'ayant pas besoin d'un court d'occlumencie, avec la sortie qui se profile à la fin. Le mercredi, j'ai également reçu une réponse de Lucius me disant que l'heure lui convenait.

Nous sommes vendredi, le professeur de sortilège annonce enfin la fin des cours, annonçant par la même occasion le week-end. Le directeur n'a toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant à Lockart, ou alors nous l'a toujours pas fait savoir. En tout cas, il ne m'a absolument pas manqué cette semaine. Je crois même qu'on a plus appris par nous-même que pendant les six premiers mois. Enfin, pour le moment, c'est le week-end et pour être tranquille, on se rend à la bibliothèque terminer nos devoirs.

Dès que ma meilleure amie termine son cours, elle nous rejoint avec les autres, se mêlant à nous pour terminer les devoirs. Une fois les miens terminés, je range mes affaires et demande à Mione de faire pareil. J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec elle, ne pouvant le faire demain après-midi à cause de mon cours de potion privé. Et comme je dois rejoindre Sis et Lucius dans la forêt interdite après, c'est impossible. Une fois que Mione est prête, je l'embarque avec moi et nous trouve une salle vide pour un peu plus d'intimité. Mione change deux chaises en confortable fauteuil. Elle a dû apprendre le sort d'un livre la connaissant.

 **\- Toi, tu avais envie de passer du temps avec moi ou je ne m'y connais pas.** Rigole ma meilleure amie en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

 **\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.** Je lui tire la langue et pose mon sac près du fauteuil avant de m'y installer. **Ils sont vraiment confortables tes fauteuils.**

 **\- Merci.** Elle me fait un sourire éblouissant. **Alors mon Ry adoré quoi de nouveau depuis les vacances**. Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Bon d'accord, on s'est vu pendant le reste des vacances de noël, mais je m'en fiche. Je ne l'a vois plus aussi souvent qu'avant et elle me manque.

 **\- Et bien plein de chose figure toi.** Et oui, en une soirée, j'en ai des informations. Je me tais quelques instants la laissant miroiter.

 **\- Allez dis moi!** Elle grogne de frustration. Mon amie n'a jamais été patiente quand elle veut savoir quelque chose.

 **\- Bon, alors je sais pourquoi Lockart est «parti en Malaisie» et ce que sont encore devenues les créatures. Car oui, elles ont encore changé par rapport à ce que je vous avais dit dans le train.**

 **\- Je me disais aussi que Lockart ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme çà. Il était trop heureux de se vanter devant nous de ses «exploits».**

 **\- C'est çà. Et bien, pendant les vacances, le vieux citronné a testé ces magnifiques créatures** , ton ironique de ma part, **sur Lockart qui est devenu un légume, bave et tout compris dans le paquet.** Mione grimace en s'imaginant la scène. **Du coup, Dumby s'est énervé et a détruit une bonne partit de la colonie. Il a ensuite utilisé, je ne sais quelle potion et sort qui a complètement changé leur aspect.** Je lui fais une rapide description.

 **\- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il a fait du corps, quoi que le connaissant, il a trouvé une bonne excuse pour son état en l'amenant à Ste Mangouste. Et puis sur qui va-t-il tester sa version 2 des créatures?**

 **\- Les Weasley? Ne me regarde pas comme sa Mione, je sais que tu y as pensé aussi.**

 **\- Oui bon d'accord, ça m'a légèrement traversé l'esprit.**

Je rigole légèrement puis nous discutons sur des sujets beaucoup plus léger. Cela vraiment du bien de passer un moment avec Mione, de discuter de tout et de rien sans faire attention à ce que l'on dit. Quand vient l'heure du dîner, on décide de rejoindre les autres. Mione retransforme les fauteuils en chaise, puis nous sortons de la salle de classe et retournons auprès de nos amis. Je dis à Mione qu'elle peut parler aux autres de ce que je lui ai dit. J'ai commencé à les mettre dans la confidence autant continuer. Une fois dans la grande salle, je fais une bise à Mione et vais m'asseoir auprès de Daphné.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Je suis dans la salle commune avec mes amis et je stresse un peu. J'appréhende la rencontre entre ma dragonne et Lucius qui aura lieu dans une heure. Théo tente de me détendre comme il le peut, mais j'avoue que ca ne marche pas trop pour le moment.

Pourtant, il ne lésine pas sur les efforts. Une heure plus tard la salle est enfin vide, Théo m'ébouriffe les cheveux pour me motiver et après un grognement, je me lève afin de m'habiller pour sortir. J'enfile un pull, mes bottes en peau de dragon fourré, ce n'est pas que, mais dehors, il fait froid, ma cape doublé, mon écharpe Serpentard et ma cape d'invisibilité. Une fois parée, je descends, embrasse tout le monde et me dirige vers la sortie.

 **\- Embrasse père pour moi 'Ry,** me demande, que dis-je, m'ordonne Draco.

 **\- Pas de soucis, bonne nuit les gars.**

Comme toujours, le chemin se fait sans encombre. J'ai juste croisé au loin Rusard et son nouveau chaton. Ce dernier m'a vue, allez savoir pourquoi, mais hormis un miaulement il n'a rien fait de plus. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'arrive à la lisière de la forêt, j'avance de plusieurs mètres et retire ma cape afin d'accueillir ma dragonne qui arrive comme une furie. Je ne sais pas comment la terre ne s'est pas mise à trembler. J'ai juste le temps de toucher mon bracelet pour prévenir Lucius, que je suis percuté par une masse écailleuse.

 **\- #Hey Sis#**

Je la pousse comme je peux et lui caresse le museau en attendant que Lucius arrive. Elle ronronne de plaisir et me pousse doucement du museau.

 **\- #Bonjour petit homme, ton humain n'est pas là? #**

 **\- #Ce n'est pas mon humain Sis#,** je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Depuis que je lui ai parlé de Lucius, elle n'arrête pas de l'appeler mon humain. # **Mais il ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver#**

 **\- #J'angoisse un peu tu sais. #** elle détourne légèrement la tête, comme si elle avait honte d'avouée sa faiblesse.

\- # **Il n'y a pas de raison#,** je la caresse derrière un des pics de sa tête, **#tu verra Lucius est très gentil. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pense.#.** J'entends ensuite le pop caractéristique de son arrivée. # **D'ailleurs le voici.#**

POV Lucius

J'arrive cinq minutes après l'appel d'Harry, vue le temps, j'ai pris le temps de m'habiller un peu plus chaudement. Cependant quand je le vois, prêt de cet immense dragon, mon envie première est de l'attraper par le bras et de transplaner avec lui le plus loin possible. Genre chez moi où toutes les protections y sont. Je dois vraiment prendre sur moi pour ne pas mettre en action mon envie. C'est seulement remis de mon émotion première, que j'entends le jeune homme parler avec son dragon. Savoir qu'il est fourchelangue est une chose, mais l'entendre parler en est une autre. Autant j'ai toujours trouvé ça horrifiant chez le maître, autant je trouve ça beau chez Harry.

 **\- Bonsoir Lucius.**

Je sors de mes pensées entendant Harry me parler. Je regarde une nouvelle fois l'immense dragon avec méfiance, avant de m'approcher doucement du jeune homme. J'ai survécu à un Seigneur des Ténèbres de très mauvaise humeur, je peux bien survivre à un dragon, c'est la même chose après tout.

 **\- Bonsoir Harry,** je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et l'attire vers moi pour une douce mais rapide étreinte. Il se fond contre moi avec un plaisir que je devine non feint, puis je lève les yeux sur le reptile géant. **Bonsoir aussi Sismira.**

Cette dernière a une sorte de mouvement de recul, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je m'adresse à elle. Elle me répond d'un mouvement de tête et je sens Harry quitté mon étreinte, mais rester près de moi.

 **\- Elle te salue aussi.** Il se tourne vers elle en levant un sourcil, puis après un mouvement de tête de cette dernière, il se concentre de nouveau sur moi. **Elle dit aussi que tu sens bon.** Il hausse les épaules sous ce fait, comme si lui même ne savait pourquoi la dragonne lui a demandé de préciser cela.

 **\- Et bien... Merci beaucoup Sismira.**

Je l'entends rugir bizarrement et je ne peux retenir un mouvement de recul. Ce dragon est vraiment bizarre. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai déjà vu des dragons agir de cette manière. D'un coté, je n'ai jamais côtoyé de dragon d'aussi près, ni même interagit avec eux.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle rigole juste. Ne me demande pas, pourquoi j'ignore ce qui se passe dans sa tête et je ne tiens pas à savoir.**

 **\- Dois-je m'en inquiéter? De sons humour, je veux dire.** Je lui fais un sourire pour lui montrer que je plaisante.

 **\- Pas que je sache,** il me rend mon sourire, puis fixe ma main, avant de la relever un sourire mangeant son visage, **tu utilises la canne que je t'ai offert.**

 **\- Oui,** je vois que ça lui fait plaisir, **je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.**

 **\- Tant mieux,** il me fait un sourire encore plus grand si c'est possible, puis il attrape une de mes manches et me tire à sa suite. Il est bien la seule personne à pouvoir se permettre ce genre de geste sans recevoir un sort de ma conception en réponse. **Viens, on est encore trop proche de la lisière et Sis a hâte de te montrer la clairière.**

 **\- Et bien, je vous suis.**

Je me laisse doucement tiré en avant, avant de me placer à ses côtés, à l'opposé de la dragonne cependant. Le chemin jusqu'à la clairière se fait en discutions légères sur nos quinze derniers jours, ayant aussi l'obligation de raconter les miennes à Harry. Bien que ce ne soit pas des plus intéressant pour un enfant de son âge, il fait mine de s'intéresser, ce que je trouve trop mignon. On aurait pu croire à une banale promenade un soir d'hivers, si ce n'est qu'on se trouve en pleine forêt interdite et en compagnie d'un dragon. Dragon qui ne cesse de me regarder avec ce qu'il me semble être un sourire. Je lève un sourcil en sa direction ne sachant pas ce que je lui ai fait pour mériter de telles intentions, et elle se contente de me faire un clin d'œil, oui un clin d'œil, les dragons savent faire des clin d'œil, et rigoler une nouvelle fois avec son rugissement inquiétant.

 **\- Ton dragon est légèrement inquiétant Harry.**

 **\- Pas plus que d'habitude,** il me fait un grand sourire avant de devenir brusquement sérieux et de m'arrêter, une main sur mon bras.

 **\- Il y a un problème?** Je pose ma main sur ma canne, près à dégainer au moindre mouvement suspect.

 **\- Pas vraiment, Sis dit juste avoir entendu des voix. Je peux?**

Je devine à sa question qu'il me demande la permission de parler fourchelangue avec son «amie». J'acquiesce, n'ayant aucun droit de refuser ça à Harry. Il me remercie avant de partir dans une longue conversation avec le dragon. De mon côté, j'essaye de me concentrer afin de sentir si quelques choses de menaçant rode autour de nous, enfin plus que les créatures peuplant la forêt, mais avec Harry qui chante à coté de moi ce n'est pas évident. Je laisse donc tomber et décide de me remettre à l'instinct de la dragonne, chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je met ça sur le compte du côté détendu d'Harry à mes côtés. Je reviens à l'instant présent quand je vois Sismira s'éloigner de nous.

 **\- Où va-t-elle?** Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Pas par le fait qu'elle nous abandonne et donc que je ne l'ai plus en vue, mais parce que ça présage rien de bon.

 **\- Vérifié qu'il y a personne dans la clairière. Nous sommes à côté de cette dernière.** Il semble voir mon regard septique sur la capacité de la dragonne à être discrète puisqu'il enchaîne. **Tu vas peut-être être surpris, mais elle peut être aussi discrète qu'une ombre.**

 **\- Comment as-tu deviné ce que je pensais?** Je suis réellement surpris qu'il ait pu deviner.

 **\- Draco à la même expression que toi quand il est septique sur quelque chose. Deviner le pourquoi n'était pas bien difficile. D'ailleurs, il m'a «ordonné» de te passer le bonjour.**

 **\- Vue comme ça, vendu par mon propre fils. Il va falloir que je change mon expression alors.** Je lui fais un clin d'œil ce qui le fait rire. **Bien, tu le lui passeras de ma part aussi.** Je pense ensuite à quelque chose. **Dis-moi, Dumbledore vous a trouvé un nouveau professeur de défense?**

 **\- Toujours pas, et contre toute attente, il semble inquiet de ce fait.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris pour ma part.**

 **\- Pourquoi?**

 **\- Les personnes extérieures au château pensent que ce poste est maudit, étant donné que chaque année, vous avez un nouveau professeur.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas un peu gros? Les gens ne pensent pas qu'il s'agit juste d'un poste difficile et qu'en tant que professionnelle de défense, le professeur peut être appelé ailleurs en cas d'urgence?**

 **\- Tout le monde n'a pas ton sens de la réflexion, tu sais.**

Il pousse un doux grognement et nous sommes interrompus par la dragonne qui est de retour. Elle semble dire quelques chose, puisque Harry lui répond en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers moi.

 **\- La voie est libre.**

Il m'entraîne dans une clairière qui semble à l'épreuve du temps vue l'herbe verte et la douce chaleur qui y règne. Je repère tout de suite les «fleurs» dont m'a parlé Harry. Il y en a de toutes les couleurs et surtout des milliers.

 **\- Ne les touches surtout pas Lucius. Sismira a vu comment ça a mis Lockart et au vu de sa description, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose.** Je le vois grimacer rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui pourrait m'arriver.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je ne compte pas toucher une seule de ces créatures.**

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, lui arrachant un nouveau grognement, avant de sortir un bocal de ma poche, que j'ai pris en prévision de cette visite. Je m'approche au plus près d'une créature bleu roi, mais je suis vite retenue par une tension sur ma cape dû à Harry, je le rassure doucement et d'un accio puissant j'attire la créature dans le bocal que je ferme immédiatement de son couvercle et d'un sort puissant.

Une fois certain que l'animal pouvait respirer, sans pour autant pouvoir s'enfuir et et donc nous toucher, je la met dans une de mes poches pour ne pas la perdre. Je lance ensuite un puissant sort pour faire disparaître toutes ces créatures. Sort qui sans surprise ne marche pas, Dumbledore étant ce qu'il est, il a dû ajouter une protection contre des attaques extérieures. Je m'étonne que mon accio ai fonctionné, serait-ce le seul sort auquel les créatures ne sont pas immunisées? Je sens qu'on me tire en arrière pour m'éloigner de ces créatures, ce qui me sort de mes pensées, la dragonne nous éloigne ensuite, Harry et moi de la clairière d'un léger coup de tête. Sismira se met ensuite à parler avec Harry. Ce dernier rigole légèrement, puis il se tourne vers moi, l'espoir plein les yeux.

 **\- Sis demande si tu veux aller à sa grotte.**

 **\- Non, il est déjà tard, mais merci d'avoir proposé. Quant à toi, Harry, tu vas également retourner à ton dortoir et dormir.**

Il s'apprête à protester, mais s'avise face à mon regard et marmonne un d'accord avant de sûrement dire à sa dragonne, qu'il ne pouvait pas venir avec elle cette fois. Elle me lance un regard qui en disait long pour un dragon, mais je n'en fait pas cas. Tout ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment, c'est que Harry retourne dans sa salle commune en sécurité. Je pose la main sur l'épaule de Harry et le pousse un peu pour qu'il prenne la direction du château.

Sur le chemin du retour, la discussion va bon train, parfois interrompu par la dragonne dont Harry traduit ce qu'elle dit. Nous arrivons finalement à l'endroit où je suis apparu. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin sans que le Directeur de l'école soit prévenu de ma présence. Je vois Harry récupérer quelques choses près d'un arbre, de là où je suis, on dirait une sorte de cape.

 **\- Qu'est-ce donc Harry?** J'avoue, je suis curieux de savoir, pourquoi il n'avait pas cette cape avec lui pendant notre escapade dans la forêt. Il jette un regard à sa cape.

 **\- Ma cape …** Il se mord la lèvre de sachant pas si il devait me le dire ou non. Je hausse un sourcil. **D'invisibilité. Il semblerait qu'elle ait appartenu à mon père.**

 **\- Je comprends mieux maintenant comment tu arrives à te faufiler aussi bien le soir. J'espère que tu n'en abuses pas.** Je sais très bien que non et lui adresse un sourire pour le lui montrer.

 **\- Non, je m'en sers uniquement pour aller voir Sis.**

 **\- Bien.** Je regarde ma montre. I **l est temps pour moi d'y aller. Tu rentres directement te coucher, on est d'accord?**

 **\- Oui, promis Lucius.**

 **\- Bien, donne-moi ton bracelet un instant s'il te plaît.** Il enlève le bracelet et me le donne, un regard interrogateur. Je relance le sort de localisation et le lui rends. Il le remet à son poignet immédiatement. **Bonne nuit Harry.** Je le serre un instant contre moi et il me rend mon étreinte puis me lâche et s'écarte légèrement.

 **\- Bonne nuit Lucius.** Et sur ces mots, je transplane au manoir.

Fin POV

Je regarde Lucius disparaître puis, je me tourne vers ma dragonne pour lui dire bonne nuit. Je lui fais un gros câlin. Je serais bien rester plus longtemps, mais j'ai promis à Lucius de rentrer de suite.

 **\- #J'aime bien ton humain. Il prend soin de toi.#**

 **\- #Content que tu ne veuilles pas le manger Sis#** Je rigole légèrement.

Elle me tire la langue à ma phrase et me souhaite ensuite bonne nuit en me poussant de la tête en direction du château. Je mets alors ma cape et me rends à ma salle commune sans encombre. Devant le mur de celle-ci, je donne le mot de passe et entre. J'enlève alors ma cape et me rends dans mon dortoir. Je fais le moins de bruit possible, rassure Théo et vais rapidement prendre une douche bien chaude, ce n'est pas que, mais il fait vraiment froid dehors. Sous le jet d'eau brûlante, je me repasse la soirée. Je ne peux retenir un sourire mangé mon visage, heureux que Sis aime Lucius. Une fois réchauffé et en tenue, je retourne à mon lit et m'y glisse avec envie. Je me cale bien emmitouflé dans ma couette et m'endors rapidement.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

On est lundi et on n'a toujours pas de nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je me demande comment va faire le vieux fou, car il sait très bien qu'il ne peut pas nous laisser sans professeur pendant 6 mois. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas avoir l'idée saugrenue de faire cours à la place. Je pense que je n'y survivrais pas. On arrive à la fin du petit déjeuné, quand Dumby se lève, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

 **\- Mes chers élèves, c'est dans un immense regret que...**

 **\- Salut, mes loulous, excusez-moi pour le retard. Il y avait un monde fou dehors.**

Comme tout le monde, je me tourne vers les grandes portes où se trouve une chose... Étrange . _Sérieux, c'est quoi ça!?_

 **Pov de ?**

Caler contre le mur bordant les portes de la grande salle, j'attends que le citronné commence son discours. Quand j'entends les premiers mots du vieux timbré, je prends une grande inspiration, vérifie ma tenue et fait mon entrée.

 **\- Salut, mes loulous, excusez-moi pour le retard. Il y avait un monde fou dehors.**

Je prends la pause, un bras en l'air et l'autre autour de la taille, laissant le temps aux professeurs et aux élèves le soin d'étudier ma personne. À mon plus grand plaisir, je vois que j'en choque plus d'un. En même temps, il ne devait pas s'attendre à trouver un homme grand, mince, en tenu léopard, une pièce s'il vous plaît soyons fou, talon haut, je vais me tuer avec, faire irruption dans la grande salle. Prenant une inspiration mentale, je vais avoir besoin d'un psy à la fin de l'année, je le sens, je continue mon numéro.

 **\- Alala mes pauvres petits chéris, je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir fait attendre,** je me dirige vers la table des professeurs dans un déhanché à m'en déboîter les hanches. Sérieux, je crois que je vais vraiment me les déboîter. Arrivé à la table des professeurs, je continue. **Albus chéri mon chou, je suis tellement navré de t'avoir fait attendre. Tu as bien eu ma lettre hein? Non. Oh par les couilles de Merlin, mon hibou a encore dû se perdre, il se perd toujours, il faut vraiment que je change d'hiboux, mais tu comprends je l'ai depuis tellement longtemps, j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal. Pauvre petit chou, il est tellement sensible, tu comprends.** Je fais une pause dramatique d'une demie seconde. **Oh salut toi.** Je fais coucou à Severus du bout des doigts. **T'es trop craquant, voir carrément miam, je te ferais bien en 4h grrr.** Je termine cette phrase en mimant un coup de griffe et je le vois blanchir sous le coup. Je retiens un éclat de rire démoniaque et me concentre de nouveau sur Dumbledore. **Enfin bref Bubus. Tu ne m'en veux pas pour mon retard non?** Il ouvre la bouche, mais j'enchaîne. **Parfais t'es un vrai amour, je viendrais prendre le thé avec toi ce soir pour m'excuser, j'ai ramené un thé du Japon, tu m'en diras des nouvelles...**

 **\- Excusez-moi monsieur,** me coupe la chose barbu farcie au citron. **Mais qui êtes vous?**

 **\- Alalala j'en perds toute ma politesse.** Je caresse ma perruque en forme de banane blonde, pose mes mains sur les hanches, que je penche sur la gauche et me présente. **Je suis Ruby Green,** _accessoirement Tom Jedusor le fou, mais ça tu ne le devineras jamais mouhahahaha. Merlin, mon personnage déteint déjà, on dirait,_ **professeur de DCFM, fraîchement diplômé. Je suis là suite à ton annonce dans le journal, mon chou, t'as déjà oublié?** Je lui tends cette dernière. **Ne me remercie pas d'être venu, c'est tout à fait normal, je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, déjà que ces pauvres petits chou,** geste vers la bande de morveux, **on perdu TOUTE une semaine sans professeur je m'en remets pas. Bon, je te laisse Bubus, si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai cours là.**

Je commence à partir dans un déhanchement parfait et claquement de talons. _Ma hanche va tomber, ma hanche va tomber, ma cheville aussi, ma cheville aussi._ Avant de faire demi-tour dans un mouvement théâtral.

 **\- Albus mon chou, j'ai oublié un truc.** Je le regarde comme si c'était la fin du monde, vue la tête du vieux, je sens que je vais aimer ce rôle que je me suis imposé finalement, il semble déjà épuisé. **Je ne sais pas où se trouve ma salle de classe? Comment je fais? Oh par Merlin, comment je vais faire, je ne sais pas où se trouve la salle de classe. Je devrais le savoir, mais je viens d'arriver. Alalala Albus, dit moi que tu sais où elle se trouve? Tu le sais hein?**

 **\- Je sais où elle se trouve oui Ruby,** il se lève et se dirige vers moi en traînant les pieds, **venez, je vais vous montrer votre salle et vous donnez votre emploi du temps. Pour cette première journée, contentez-vous de demander à vos élèves où ils en sont. Je vous ferez un briefing durant notre thé.**

 **\- Oh mon bubus t'es le meilleur. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi,** je prends son bras afin d'y glisser le mien, il frissonne de dégoût comme si un truc ignoble venait de le toucher, je me colle donc plus contre lui. Me retenant de me frotter pour le dégoûté encore plus.

Au pire, je lui enverrais une lettre, ce sera plus discret. Je sais qu'il m'a reconnu et qu'il ne dira rien. J'espère que je l'ai en cours aujourd'hui, il faut vraiment que je lui parle et surtout qu'il garde le secret. Au pire, je lui enverrais une lettre, ce sera plus discret.

 **\- Alalala c'est vraiment un superbe château que tu as là Bubus, il est à toi? Oh que je suis bête, bien sûr que oui, sinon tu ne serais pas le directeur. En tout cas c'est Magnifique, il brille de Partout et ces armures.** Je montre la rangée qui nous surplombe. **C'est d'un kitch, j'adore. Tu fais appel à un service de nettoyage pour les faire briller comme ça?**

 **\- Merci Ruby, mais non ce n'est pas mon château,** il pousse un long soupire, un peu plus et son âme sort de son corps, **et non, je ne fais pas appel à un service de nettoyage. Ce sont les elfes de maison, ou les élèves qui les font briller.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ton château?** Je le tire par le bras pour qu'il s'arrête afin qu'il puisse voir mon air parfaitement choqué par cette incroyable révélation. **Mais à qui il appartient?**

 **\- Au ministère, voyons.** Il m'entraîne à sa suite, marchant plus vite, histoire de vite se débarrasser de moi.

Je retiens un rire et me rue vers lui, attrapant son bras et le collant à mon corps comme une sangsue à sa proie.

 **\- Mon pauvre Bubus, tu dois être tellement triste de ne pas l'avoir rien qu'à toi non?** N'ayant pas de réponse je continue, **mais attends tu as dit que les élèves briquaient les armures? Tu t'en sers d'esclaves?**

 **\- Mais non... C'est une punition quand ils sont en retenu. La voilà enfin,** il s'arrête devant la salle de classe qu'il ouvre, **voici votre salle de cours, vos appartements sont juste en haut des escaliers que vous voyez au fond. Maintenant, je vous laisse, j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. Bonne chance pour votre premier cours.**

Sur ces paroles, il s'enfuit littéralement loin de moi. Je retiens un ricanement et entre dans ma salle de classe, tout en déhanchement. Une fois seul, je ferme la porte et laisse tomber le masque. C'est en boitant que je me dirige vers mon bureau où je m'affale épuisé. Comment les femmes font pour porté de telles chaussures? Et par Merlin, cette tenue est juste atroce, ça me rentre de partout. Je pose mes coudes sur le bureau afin de prendre appui pour y poser ma tête. Je suis lessivé et la journée ne fait que commencer. Dire que je dois encore subir une centaine de sale gosse insupportable, surtout des Gryffondor. Le pire, c'est de ne pouvoir en tuer aucun, de Gryffondor hein, surtout les rouquins si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Rapidement, j'entends du bruit se faire devant ma porte, je retiens, un soupire, car un seigneur des ténèbres ne soupire pas. Pourquoi? Ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout. Je remets mon masque de folle psychotique et me lève pour ouvrir la porte. _Allez Tom, dit toi que c'est pour une bonne raison que tu fais ça._

 **\- Bonjour, mes petits choux, allez entrer soyez mignon. Et pas trop de bruit hein sinon je ne m'entends plus et quand ça arrive, je déprime.** Je lève les bras en l'air d'un air dramatique. Une fois tout le monde installé dans un silence parfait, je demande. **Alors mes petits choux? Qui sera une crème pour me dire où vous en étiez avec votre ancien professeur?**

 **Fin du Pov**

Notre groupe au complet se dirige vers la salle de métamorphose et la discussion va bon train sur le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Tout le monde à son petit mot à dire. Personnellement, je les écoute que d'une oreille. Je suis encore en train de me demander pourquoi Tom est ici et surtout dans ce rôle qui ne lui correspond pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Au moins, il peut être sûr que personne ne découvrira qui il est réellement et j'avoue que je le plains un peu. Il n'a pas choisi le personnage le plus facile. En y repensant, ce personnage me rappel fortement quelqu'un... Un personnage de film. J'ai beau chercher pour le moment çà ne me reviens pas. Me connaissant, ça me reviendra le moment venue. Pour le moment, j'ai une question plus importante. Pourquoi Tom est-il ici? La vraie question est là. Il faut que j'essaye de lui parler en privée, en attendant, je ne comptes rien dire aux autres le concernant. Si Tom a décidé de venir ici incognito, il doit avoir ses raisons. En tout cas, je sais, grâce à son clin d'œil, qu'il a compris que je l'avais reconnu.

Je dois avouer qu'au début, j'étais trop choqué, comme toute la grande salle d'ailleurs, par le personnage pour vraiment faire gaffe. Et puis après, j'ai eu cette impression qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, comme avec Quirell et suite à cela, la déduction a été rapide.

 **Alors Harry, tu en penses quoi du nouveau prof?** Me demande Théo me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

 **\- Franchement, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser vu le personnage.**

 **\- Franchement, il est énorme!** Clame Blaise. **J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir cours avec lui!** _Oui moi aussi. Au moins, on aura un bon professeur cette fois_. **Et puis vous avez vu la tête du Directeur et de Snape?**

 **\- J'avoue que çà valait le détour.** Je ricane surtout pour Dumby. Par contre pour Severus, j'ai un peu pitié de lui, si seulement il savait...

 **\- J'espère que malgré son apparence, il nous apprendra quelque chose.** Annonce Mione.

 **\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas Mione, on ne devrait pas être déçu et puis on apprendra toujours plus qu'avec Lockart.** Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Au même moment, nous arrivons devant la classe de McGonagall. Nous entrons en silence et prenons nos places habituelles le temps que le cours commence.

Le reste de la journée se passe de la même manière. Seul le repas du midi fut mouvementé avec Tom, pardon, le professeur Green. J'ai souvent levé les yeux au ciel devant ses pitreries et surtout sont rôle surjoué. Par contre, j'ai dû me mordre la langue pour ne pas exploser de rire quand il «s'occupait de Severus». Autant vous dire que les cours de l'après-midi fut dur en concentration, mes pensées voguant toujours sur le nouveau professeur.

À la fin de la journée, comme à notre habitude, nous nous dirigeons à la bibliothèque. Même si je sens que se concentrer risque d'être difficile. Par surprise, tout le monde garde le silence et vaque à ses devoirs, du moins pendant une heure. Je suis en pleine rédaction de mon devoir de métamorphose, quand je me souviens d'où j'ai déjà vu le personnage de Tom!

 **\- Mais bien sûr, c'est dans le cinquième élément!** Je marmonne dans ma barbe, posant ma plume et relevant la tête.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Harry?** Me demande Pansy.

 **\- Le nouveau professeur, on dirait le personnage de Ruby Rhod** **dans le cinquième élément.** Je reçois un regard perplexe de toutes les personnes autour de moi.

 **\- Ah mais oui! Tu as raison Harry** , lancent Aaron et Mione en même temps.

 **\- Vous savez que nous pauvre sang pur que nous sommes, ne savons absolument pas de quoi vous parlez.** Lâche daphné exaspéré.

 **\- Désolé. Il s'agit d'un film moldu, il faut que je vous le montre un jour.**

 **\- Un quoi?** Demande Draco perplexe.

 **\- Un film, c'est une série d'images qui bouge dans une boite. Je vous l'accorde, c'est mal expliqué, mais c'est l'explication le plus simple possible, sans pouvoir vous montrez de suite.**

 **\- Tu pourras nous montrer au manoir?** Demande Dray.

 **\- Si vous avez une télévision oui, mais comme je doute que non, il faudra demander à Lucius si on peut en installer une.**

 **\- Harry si ça se fait, je veux être présente quand vous le regarderez. Je ne dis jamais non pour une bonne dose de rire.** Intervient Hermione, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je rigole doucement, n'oublions pas que nous sommes dans la bibliothèque, je ne tiens pas à me faire virer par Mme Pince, et hoche la tête pour lui montrer mon approbation. Même si cette dernière ne dépend pas de moi. Je réponds ensuite, aidé de Mione et Aaron, aux questions nombreuses des sang purs du groupe, puis nous retournons à nos devoir. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que je me replonge dans le devoir de la vielle chatte mal lunée, c'est-à-dire métamorphose. Je termine une demi-heure plus tard, avec une joie non feinte. Je pose ma plume et m'étire, poussant un grognement de plaisir quand je sens mon dos craquer. Je reçois une plainte de dégoût venant de Pansy, auquel je réponds d'un tirage de langue très mature. Je me plonge ensuite sur mon devoir de Potion, où je suis vite assailli par Blaise qui me réclame de l'aide.

 **\- Tu sais Blaizou, si tu n'utilises pas ton cerveau, il va finir par s'atrophier.**

 **\- Je l'utilise Microbe, seulement, je préfère ne pas l'atrophier avec de la potion. Tu sais les effluves, ce n'est pas bon pour nous.**

 **\- Surtout que là nous sommes sur un devoir écrit, aucune effluve ne te fera du mal.**

 **\- Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque,** il soupire d'un air dramatique, **que ferais-je sans lui?**

 **\- La même chose, vue le peu que tu en as,** lance Pansy, le nez sur son parchemin.

 **\- On ne t'as pas sonné la chose.**

 **\- Pardon?** La voix de Pansy se fait polaire et je vois le basané tressaillir à coté de moi. En même temps, il l'avait cherché.

 **\- Ne commencez pas tout les deux,** intervient Théo sèchement, **j'ai encore des devoirs à faire et j'ai besoin des livres de la bibliothèque. Donc si tu veux lui en mettre une Pansy, tu sors, mais tu ne nous prives pas de la bibliothèque à cause d'un abruti qui ne sait pas réfléchir.**

Pour toute réponse, Pansy se contente de grogner, tout en tuant Blaise des yeux. Ce dernier baisse la tête et murmure un excuse à Pansy, qui l'ignore superbement. Soupirant intérieurement. Je donne l'autorisation à Blaise de copier mon devoir. Du moins, je lui dis quoi copier. Il se contentera de boucher les trous par lui-même.

Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du souper que nous terminons tous nos devoirs. Nous quittons la bibliothèque avec joie, ne pouvant plus de cette tension que dégage Pansy. Nous sommes d'ailleurs à peine sortie qu'elle choppe Blaise pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Personnellement, je suis fatigué de leur joutent verbales, je prends donc de l'avance sur le groupe, laissant les deux zouaves faire leurs numéros.

 **\- Attends-moi Harry, ne me laisse pas avec ces deux cinglés.** M'interpelle Théo qui court à ma rencontre.

 **\- Ne nous laisse pas avec eux oui.** Rajoute Mione qui est suivie par les autres.

 **\- Il faudrait que votre ami apprenne à parler aux filles,** fait remarquer Jason en regardant le duo se chamailler.

 **\- Oh, il sait parler aux filles,** ricane Daphné, **enfin presque. Il est nul juste avec Pansy.**

 **\- Ces deux-là sont faits l'un pour l'autre.** Renifle Draco.

 **\- Eux deux? Tu es sérieux Draco?** Demande Aaron surpris. **Sérieux, ils sont totalement opposé.**

 **\- C'est souvent ce qui fait les meilleurs couples,** rétorque Dray un sourire en coin.

 **\- Et c'est du haut de tes treize ans que tu sais ça, j'imagine?** Se moque Daphné.

 **\- En effet.**

Il lève son nez d'un air hautain quand il répond. Ce qui nous fait tous rire. C'est plein de rire que nous entrons dans la grande salle. Je regarde la table des professeurs, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, et je surprends le regard étonné de Tom. Je hausse un sourcil en sa direction et il me répond d'un coup du bout des doigts. Il est vraiment dans son rôle, je secoue la tête pour toute réponse, puis me dirige à ma place. Le repas se passe calmement, enfin si on omet Tom et le duo infernal à notre table, et c'est rapidement que nous nous retrouvons dans notre salle commune, en train de partager une partie de bataille explosive. C'est quand mon jeu m'explose une cinquième fois au visage que je décide de stopper.

 **\- Alors 'Ry marre de perdre, s** e moque Daphné la grande gagnante.

 **\- Non, je sais juste admettre une défaite quand s'en est une. Et la, c'est une vraie défaite, inutile que je m'acharne vue qu'il semblerait que ce ne soit pas ma journée.**

 **\- Tu en as marre de perdre quoi.**

Je rigole pour toute réponse et m'installe sur le canapé, vite rejoint par Théo.

 **\- Toi aussi, tu abandonnes?**

 **\- Si tu joues plus inutile que je continue, s** e contente t-il de répondre.

 **\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour y jouer, tu sais!**

 **\- Oui,** il se tourne, un pied sous ses fesses, pour me faire face, **mais je ne suis pas amateur de ce jeu. J'y joue uniquement pour jouer avec toi, si tu n'y joues plus, inutile que je continue.**

 **\- Alors toi.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ne sachant pas quoi répondre de plus. Il hausse les épaules et se met en tailleur pour pouvoir regarder les autres sans se faire de torticolis, tout en me parlant. On discute un moment de tout et de rien quand je me souviens d'une chose.

 **\- On peut monter? Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important,** je regarde les autres du coin de l'œil et je chuchote, **et de personnel.**

Il me regarde surpris, mais hoche tout de même la tête avant de se lever, attendant que je fasse de même. Je l'imite et le suis dans notre dortoir, sans que les autres fassent attention à nous. Tant mieux, comme ça nous ne serons pas déranger de suite.

 **\- Tu voulais parler de quoi?** Me demande mon grand-frère, quelque peu inquiet.

 **\- De ton dos.**

Je vais droit au but, ce qui semble le surprendre. Même si on est seul un moment, je tiens à avoir terminé avant qu'ils se rendent compte de notre absence.

 **\- Mon dos? Mais tu es au courant de tout déjà?** Il se laisse tomber sur son lit, perplexe quant à mon sujet de conversation.

 **\- Oui, mais c'est un peu différent.** Je m'installe en tailleur à côté de lui, le forçant à faire de même pour qu'il puisse me faire face. **Je voulais te demander l'autorisation d'en parler à Lucius.** Je lève la main quand je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour protester. **Laisse moi finir s'il te plait, après tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux.** Il hoche la tête et se cale contre un montant du lit. **Je voudrais lui parler afin qu'il puisse faire en sorte que tu ne retournes pas chez ton père cet été. Ton dos va mieux, même toi, tu t'ouvres enfin, et... au vu de ce que tu m'as raconté sur ton père... j'ai peur que tu te retrouves de nouveau battue et qu'il te dise encore des choses horribles qui te ferons retourner en arrière et que tu te renfermes sur toi, ou pire que tu ne reviennes pas. C'est pourquoi je veux en parler à Lucius, pour qu'il use de ses relations et t'aide à sortir de cet endroit. Même si ce n'est pas pour de bon, au moins cet été.**

Je me tais et observe sa réaction. Il est fermé sur lui-même, réfléchissant sûrement à mes paroles. Aux grimaces qui apparaissent sur son visage, je devine qu'une bataille fait rage en lui, et pas n'importe laquelle. Celle de faire confiance à un adulte. Au bout de dix minutes, je trouve bon de rajouter d'une voix douce.

 **\- Je te force en rien, tu sais. Je veux juste t'épargner un nouvel enfer, car je sais que trop bien ce que c'est. Et...** je prends sur moi pour continuer, sachant que je lui dois bien ça aussi. **Si tu veux, je lui parle aussi du miens si ça peut t'aider.**

Mes dernières paroles lui font relever la tête surpris par ces dernières. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je lui propose ça. Mais je peux bien faire ce sacrifice, si ça peut l'aider. Même si j'aurais préféré lui en parler plus tard... Beaucoup plus tard, voir jamais si possible.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Harry.** Sa voix est faible, mais au vu de sa réponse, je sais qu'il a fait son choix et qu'il est positif.

 **\- Je te demande de le faire, ce qui est difficile, je peux bien le faire moi aussi. Après tout, je te dois bien ça.**

 **\- En quoi.** Il lève les yeux au ciel. **Tu lui diras plus tard.** Il pousse un long soupire et me regarde droit dans les yeux. **Tu peux lui en parler, mais juste à lui hein? Et je ne veux pas que sa s'ébruite.**

A ces mots, je lui saute dans les bras, le faisant se cogner contre le montant, ce qui lui arrache un cri de douleur. Tout à ma joie, je m'en préoccupe pas et le remercie de sa confiance.

 **\- Tu sembles lui faire confiance, et comme je te fais confiance ben... Tu m'as compris quoi.** Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne en grognant un peu. **En tout cas, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'assommer.**

Je me laisse tomber à coté de lui, mon épaule collée à la sienne, en rigolant.

 **\- Excuse-moi, mais ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu acceptes, tu n'as pas idée.** Je me redresse en tailleurs et continue. **J'espère juste qu'il pourra faire quelques choses pour toi.**

 **\- Et s'il souhaite me parler on fait quoi?** Me demande-t-il en se redressant.

 **\- On lui donne rendez-vous dans la forêt interdite un vendredi ou un samedi soir. Ce n'est pas un problème.**

 **\- Ce ne serait pas mieux chez lui?**

 **\- Bien sur que si, mais je doute que Dumbledore nous donne la permission. Il trouvera une excuse. Enfin, je verrais avec Lucius.**

Sur ces mots, je me lève et sors plume et parchemins de mon sac, avant de retourner sur le lit de Théo, sans oublier de prendre un livre au passage.

 **\- Tu fais quoi?** Me demande le brun en se couchant à coté de moi.

 **\- Je vais écrire la lettre pour Lucius, avec ton aide bien sûr. Tu me diras quoi écrire.**

 **\- Tu peux tout raconter, tu sais.**

 **\- Tu es sûr?**

Il hoche la tête pour toute réponses et je me mets à ma rédaction.

 _Cher Lucius,_

 _Comment vas-tu depuis samedi?_  
 _Moi très bien merci, on a enfin notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il est arrivé aujourd'hui et... comment dire... C'est un drôle de numéro. C'est un homme grand, mince, très excentrique et bruyant. Il fatigue Dumby alors que c'est sa première journée parmi nous. J'aime déjà ce professeur, rien que pour ça oui._

 _Enfin bon, si je t'écris, ce n'est pas pour te raconter ça. J'ai une demande à te faire. Une demande assez importante et presque personnelle. Tu es le seul adulte en qui j'ai confiance pour t'en parler et j'ai dû attendre l'autorisation du principal concerné._

 _Allez je me lance._

 _Je souhaiterais savoir si tu peux faire quelques choses pour Théo, il est battu par son père depuis qu'il est tout petit... Et je voudrais éviter qu'il retourne chez lui cet été. Je suis plus que sûr que son père l'utilisera pour se défouler à la moindre contrariété. Et... Sachant que tu as beaucoup de relation et d'influence, de par ton titre et ton nom, je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être l'aider à ne pas retourner chez lui, l'aidé à sortir de là. Seulement, si tu peux faire en sorte que ça ne s'ébruite pas, c'est la seule condition que m'a imposé Théo pour que je t'en parle._

 _Avec mes amitiés._  
 _Harry._

 _Ps: Au fait Sismira t'apprécies beaucoup. Elle dit que tu es un bon humain. Je pense que c'est un très grand compliment de la part d'un Dragon._

Ma lettre terminée, je la relis pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié puis, je la fais lire à Théo, afin de savoir si ce que j'ai dit sur lui, lui convient. Il la prend dans ses mains, se redresse et entame la lecture. Je garde le silence le temps qu'il termine la lettre, lettre qu'il me tend rapidement.

 **\- C'est tout bon pour moi.** Il pousse un soupire tremblant. **Je pensais que tu allais en dire un peu plus.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire en plus, tu sais. Pas besoin d'aller dans les détails pour ce genre de sujet.**

 **\- Tu marques un point.**

Je lui fais un sourire, regroupe mes affaires et me lève afin de tout ranger. Je glisse la lettre, préalablement plié dans mon sac, pour la donner à Hedwige demain matin. J'en profiterais d'ailleurs pour aller parler à Tom avant notre premier cours ensemble, si j'ai le temps, sinon j'essayerais de trouver un autre moment, cela ne devrait pas être très difficile.

Je retourne sur le lit de Théo, où je m'affale à coté de lui et nous discutons de sujet plus léger, plus particulièrement de notre nouveau professeur de défense, le temps que les autres nous rejoignent. Quand ces derniers arrivent, chacun vaque à ses occupations avant d'aller au lit. Blaise est plus excité que jamais à l'idée d'avoir notre premier cours de DFCM avec le nouveau professeur, ce qui le rend insupportable. Une fois Draco sortie, je me lève afin de prendre une douche rapide avant de me caler dans mon lit. Je souhaite bonne nuit à tout le monde, me couchant avant eux pour une fois. Je me lève un peu plus tôt, demain pour envoyer ma lettre et surtout, pour avoir une chance de parler à Tom avant les cours.

Le lendemain, matin, je me réveille plus tôt que prévu. Voulant me lever plus tôt, je ne m'en plains pas. Je quitte mon lit en silence et attrape de quoi m'habiller avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain histoire d'enlever les dernières traces de sommeil qui s'accroche. Je sors une demi-heure plus tard, quand les autres commencent à se lever, j'informe Théo que je vais à la volière et que je les rejoins dans la grande salle. Un acquiescement de sa part plus tard, mon sac de cours sur l'épaule, je quitte la salle commune et me dirige vers la volière.

Le chemin se fait dans un calme bienfaiteur. Je croise que quelques âmes, principalement des 6éme ou 7éme années, que je salue d'un signe de tête. Arrivé en haut de la tour, en manquant de glisser une multitude de fois à cause des marches gelées, je cherche ma chouette des yeux, que je repère assez vite. Ayant la seule chouette blanche de tout le château, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Un doux appel de ma part, mon amie à plume s'envole afin de venir à ma rencontre.

 **\- Salut toi.** Je la caresse doucement avant de lui donner un peu de miamhiboux. Elle me mordille les doigts avec affection. **J'ai du travail pour toi.**

Je lui donne ma lettre pour Lucius et la caresse encore une fois avant qu'elle s'envole faire son travail. Je la suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue, je reste encore quelques secondes, profitant de la vue. Je m'apprête à partir quand j'entends une voix provenir des escaliers. Enfin ça ressemble surtout à une plainte qu'autre chose. Je retiens avec peine un sourire quand je reconnais la voix. Je crois que le destin est avec moi aujourd'hui, ça m'épargnera un détour.

 **\- Non mais c'est inhumain de monter ses escaliers avec ses talons!** **Ils sont super glissant, si je ne me romps pas la nuque se serait un vrai miracle.** Gros soupire. **Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ce rôle.** Je l'entends baragouiner d'autre chose dans le genre avant qu'il apparaisse devant moi.

 **\- Bonjour, professeur.** Je me mords la langue pour ne pas rire face à son air choqué et devant sa tenue du jour. Il porte une tenue à motif de girafe. Cette fois, il porte une perruque qui imite deux petites cornes de girafe. Il se reprend assez rapidement, ne devant pas s'attendre à trouver quelqu'un ici, rentrant dans son rôle avec une habilité déconcertante.

 **\- Salut mon chou! Tu es bien matinal, les jeunes de votre âge ne font plus la grasse matinée? Alala dire qu'a ton age, je me levais le plus tard possible histoire de rester dans les bras de Morphée.** Il se rapproche de moi, avec un déhanché à s'en faire déplacer la hanche, pour donner une lettre à un hibou.

 **\- Si, mais je devais envoyer une lettre rapidement.** Est-ce que je devrais lui dire qu'il n'est pas obligé de faire semblant avec moi? Ce n'est pas que, mais j'ai un peu pitié de lui là.

 **\- Oh! Un amour secret? Comme c'est romantique!**

Il met ses mains sur son visage, bouche grande ouverte et papillonne des yeux. Non la, c'est trop pour moi, j'éclate de rire à m'en plier en deux. Moi qui pensais qu'il avait deviné que je l'avais reconnu.

 **\- Bah alors mon chou ça ne vas pas?**

 **\- Dé... Désolé Tom, mais là, c'est trop.** Je suis tellement mort de rire que je manque de finir écrouler par terre.

 **\- Pffff, griller par un minus, enfin, je me doutais que tu m'avais reconnue.**

Il croise les bras en attendant que je me calme. Je reprends mon souffle comme je peux, essayant de me calmer, mais à chaque fois que je lève les yeux sur lui, mon rire reprend. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq longues minutes, que je parviens à reprendre mon calme.

 **\- Désolée, vraiment, mais sérieusement, comment tu as eu l'idée de venir comme çà!** Je fais un geste de la main en le désignant.

 **\- Justement, je me le demande.** Il s'adosse à un mur en grimaçant sous le froid de ce dernier. **C'est une vraie torture et extrêmement contraignant, surtout ses talons, essaye de porter ces choses-là, c'est une horreur. Mais quand je vois la tête du Dumbledore, je me dis que ça en vaux la peine.**

 **\- Oui d'ailleurs continue autant que tu veux.**

 **\- Oh, je ne vais pas me priver.** Il me fait un sourire en coin des plus sadique, comment il fait? Le talent, je suppose. **Bien parlons de chose plus sérieuse, je compte sur toi pour ta discrétion. Personne ne doit savoir qui je suis, même Severus.**

 **\- J'avais bien deviné.** Je l'examine encore une fois. **Est-ce qu'un jour, je te verrais sous ta vraie apparence? Ou toutes nos rencontres se ferons sous un déguisement?**

 **\- Quand se sera possible, tu pourras me voir, ne t'inquiètes pas.** Il lance un tempus et pousse un grognement. **Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, ou ne veux pas discuter avec toi. Mais tu devrais allez manger quelques choses avant de commencer les cours. Et puis, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard à ton premier cour.** Il me fait un clin d'œil complice.

 **\- Très bien, j'y vais.** Je lui fais un grand sourire. **Professeur.**

 **\- File minus!** Il met ses mets sur ses hanches et me fait de gros yeux. J'explose de nouveau de rire et me dirige vers les escaliers avant de me tourner vers lui.

 **\- Au fait merci pour le livre de potion.**

Je lui fais un signe de la main et rejoins mes amis dans la grande salle. Depuis le temps, ils doivent se demander si je ne me suis pas perdu en chemin, surtout pour donner une simple lettre. Je m'installe à coté de Théo et marmonne un désolé du retard avant de m'attaquer à mon assiette préalablement remplis par Daphné, quand elle m'a vue rentré. Je la remercie d'un mouvement de tête et dévore ce qu'elle m'a choisi. Je meurs de faim.

 **\- Tout s'est bien passé?** Me demande Théo un peu inquiet.

- **Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste croisé notre nouveau professeur en chemin.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?** Demande-t-il surpris de cette rencontre.

 **\- Rien de spécial, il se rendait à la volière quand j'en partais.**

 **\- Comment est-il?** Demande Blaise très intéressé. Je prends le temps de réfléchir à ma réponse.

 **\- Unique.** Je fais un sourire mystérieux. **Le cours va être excellent, je le sens.**

En parlant de cours, il est temps pour nous d'y aller. Je termine rapidement mon assiette sans m'étouffer, puis me lève pour suivre les autres. Comparé à d'habitude, on se place devant alors que les Gryffondor eux fuit à l'arrière, ayant peur de la chose qui devrait arriver d'ici peu. La porte menant au appartement du professeur s'ouvre devant Tom, qui prend la pose, accoudé à la rambarde.

 **\- Coucou mes petits choux d'amour. Je vois que vous êtes tous présent.**

Il descend dans un fort bruit de talon et son déhanchement à présent familier. J'entends Blaise pouffer derrière moi et je me retiens de lui faire une remarque.

 **\- Je vais tout de même faire l'appel d'accord mes loulous?**

 **\- Vous êtes sérieux?** S'exclame Weasley. Oula, il aurait du la fermer lui. **Vous voyez bien que nous sommes tous là, inutile de nous faire perdre du temps en plus.**

Je vois un léger tic sur le visage de Tom, qui garde son sourire idiot. Weasley a de la chance de se trouver dans le château, car je doute que sa remarque et surtout son ton, serait passer autrement. Si je demande à Tom de le croiser malencontreusement sur le chemin de traverse, peut-être qu'il pourrait accidentellement lui rentrer dedans. Connaissant la belette, il lui dirait sa façon de penser et du pouf un Weasley en moins? Je reviens parmi la réalité pour écouter Tom répondre au rouquin.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas jeune rouquin, il y aura aucun temps de perdu. Mais dis moi, tu ne manges que des carottes pour avoir une telle chevelure? C'est tellement pas green mon chou, j'ai de la peine pour toi.** Il le regarde avec un air profondément désolé. **Mais j'ai pris en compte l'appel dans mon planning d'aujourd'hui. Et puis comment pourrais-je connaître vos adorables petits noms sans faire l'appel?** En disant cela, il s'est rapproché de Weasley, qui reculait le plus possible sur sa chaise. Tom s'assoit sur le bureau du rouquin et continue en appuyant son index contre son front. **Tu dois savoir, que tu as une chose appeler cerveau derrière cette boite crânienne mon ange. Utilise là au lieu de dire n'importe quoi hum? À présent garde le silence s'il te plais, je ne m'entend plus pensé et ça se ressent déjà sur mon moral.**

Il ne laisse pas Carotte répondre et se lève pour faire l'appel. Je regarde avec amusement le rouquin rougir de colère et de honte, mais il a le bon sens de se taire. Je pense qu'il a deviné que Tom l'humilierait une nouvelle fois s'il ouvrait la bouche.

 **\- Voilà, l'appel est terminé. Tu vois mon petit Ronald, ce ne fut pas bien long.** Il le regarde de façon appuyer, faisant ressortir ses yeux, ce qui est légèrement flippant, il faut dire, puis il se tourne vers la classe. **J'espère que vous aurez plus de patience que votre jeune camarade. À présent, je vous laisse ouvrir vos livres à la page 153 mes petits choux et lire ce qui est écrit. Une fois fait, on passera à la pratique hum?**

Deux heures plus tard, on quitte la salle d'excellente humeur.

 **\- Ouaaaa, ce prof est juste dément. J'ai adoré comment il a remis la belette à sa place.** S'exclame Blaise.

 **\- C'était magique en effet,** souligne Daphné un sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Plus que magique,** s'extasie Blaise, **cet homme est un génie.**

 **\- Il est surtout plus malin qu'il veux nous faire croire.** Fait remarqué Draco.

 **\- Pour être prof de défense, il faut être un tant soit peu malin Draco, ce n'est pas difficile à remarqué,** note Pansy moqueuse.

 **\- Je parle plus malin que ça,** il lève les yeux au ciel, **pour moi, il n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être.**

 **\- Voilà que notre Blondie se refait des films. D'abord Lockart et maintenant lui?** Blaise lui sourire moqueusement. **Vraiment Dray, tu t'imagines des dragons à chaque coin de rue.**

 **\- Des dragons?** Je demande étonné.

 **\- C'est une expression sorcière 'Ry,** me dit mon frère de cœur.

 **\- Aaaah, l'équivalent de «tu te fais des films» chez le monde moldu.**

 **\- Des films?** Demande Blaise perplexe.

 **\- Il nous en as parler à la bibliothèque pas plus tard qu'hier Blaise.** Le gronde Pansy. **Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on dit ou quoi?**

 **\- C'est bon calme toi Pans', j'avais oublié, ça arrive à tout le monde.**

 **\- À toi plus qu'à d'autre oui.**

Je pousse un grand soupire et décroche de la conversation. Ces deux-là m'épuise à se chamailler tout le temps. Un regard vers les autres me montre que je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir marre. D'un commun accord, silencieux, on laisse les deux zouave derrière, et on se dirige à notre prochain cours.

Le reste de la semaine se passe entre rire, devoir et tension. Tension due à nos deux amis insupportable. Je mets ma main à couper que bientôt, il y aura une grande engueulade entre ces deux-là. J'espère qu'ils me laisseront de côté. Même si je n'y crois pas trop. La, on est vendredi soir et la goupille risque de bientôt sauté. Je suis sur le qui vive, prêt à partir dès que les hostilités commenceront, c'est pourquoi je suis surpris par mon professeur de potion, qui dépose un billet devant moi, avec un léger signe de tête. Je lui rends et ouvre ce dernier, sachant par avance ce que c'est. L'heure de mon coup d'occlumencie avec lui, demain. Relevant la tête, je lui fais de nouveau un signe pour lui montrer mon consentement. Je surprends un regard interrogateur de Tom, qui passe de Severus à moi. Je me contente d'un sourire mystérieux et retourne à mon repas, que je termine au plus vite pour quitter la salle tout aussi rapidement. Je veux quitter cette table aussi vite que possible. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Théo m'imiter, ainsi que Daphné et Draco. Aucun d'entre nous ne veut être là quand ça pétera. Une fois terminé, je me lève trouvant l'excuse d'une lettre urgente à écrire, vite suivie par les autres qui marmonnent différentes excuses plus ou moins boiteuse. Blaise semble dépité en nous voyant fuir de la sorte cependant, son intention est vite reporté sur Pansy.

On se rend tous dans notre salle commune, au final pour nous détendre sans les deux bombes à retardement. Je fais une partit d'échec avec Dray, où comme à mon habitude, je perds lâchement, sous le regard blasé du blondinet. Il a beau m'expliquer toutes les combines, rien n'y fais. Je n'ai pas la logique du jeu. Me prenant en pitié, Théo se dévoue pour prendre ma place et ainsi donné un vrai challenge à Draco, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Pendant ce temps-là, je prends mon livre d'occlumencie et m'installe auprès de Daphné, posant ma tête sur ses jambes. Inconsciemment, elle se met à me caresser les cheveux, dans un pur réflexe.

Nous sommes bien détendu, quand Pansy entre en trombe dans la salle commune et se rend directement dans son dortoir sans dire un mot. Un échange de regard entre nous plus tard, et Blaise entre en vitesse, également sur les nerfs. Contrairement à Pansy, je le vois si diriger vers Daphné et moi, et j'ai juste le temps de me redresser avant qu'il se laisse tomber à coté de moi. Je retiens un grognement, j'étais bien calé moi, puis Blaise se met à pester vers nous sur le comportement de Pansy. Je soupire, retiens un sarcasme, ferme mon livre et le plante sur place pour aller dans mon dortoir. J'ai une longue et dure journée qui m'attends demain et j'aimerais passer une bonne nuit. Écouté se plaindre Blaise sur Pansy et son comportement, n'aidera pas en ce sens.

Une fois dans le dortoir, je prends mon pyjama et vais prendre une bonne douche pour me détendre, histoire de passer une nuit parfaite. Étant seul pour le moment, je prends tout mon temps. Une fois fini et en tenue, je sors de la salle de bain, me cale dans mon lit, prend un des livres emprunter à Lucius et commence à lire. Théo me rejoint peu de temps après, sûrement blaser par le basané, lui aussi. Comme moi, il va prendre une douche en prenant tout son temps. Après cela, il récupère son livre, me pousse un peu et s'installe à mes côtés sans dire un mot. Ce qui est bien avec lui, c'est qu'on peu autant discuter pendant des heures, que de simplement rester cote à cote à lire chacun de notre côté. Petit à petit, les autres nous rejoignent et les sujets de discutions sont plus léger. Même Blaise s'est calmé à ma grande surprise. L'un d'entre nous a dû lui faire une remarque bien salée pour qu'il se calme. Je suis curieux de savoir qui et quoi, mais je retiens la question et ferme mon livre, prêt à me coucher.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Nous sommes enfin en week-end. On profite de ce samedi pluvieux pour faire nos devoirs le matin, notre après-midi étant pris pour autre chose. Par chance, on a avancé le plus gros dans la semaine, ce qui fait qu'on se retrouve avec seulement trois devoir à faire. Pansy et Blaise étant toujours en froid, on se retrouve avec une table divisé en deux, aucun ne voulait être au même endroit que l'autre. Lassé par leurs petits jeux, je me mets au milieu, refusant de prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Ils sont tous les deux en tord dans leur dispute, ils cesseraient de se chercher des noises, ça irait beaucoup mieux. Les autres font comme moi, et s'installent au milieu, étant aussi lassé par le comportement des deux boudeurs. À leurs expressions, ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à se retrouver tout seul dans leurs coins. Mais fierté oblige, ils sont restés seuls toute la mâtinée, pour faire leurs devoirs. La même chose se produisit lors du repas, ce qui fait qu'on a pu manger tranquillement.

Le repas terminé, on fait un bout de route ensemble, mes amis allant assister au match de Quidditch, qui a lieu entre les lions et les blaireaux, je les quittes un peu avant et me dirige vers mon cours d'occlumencie. Une fois devant la porte, je frappe et entre dès que j'ai l'autorisation, la porte franchis, je salue Severus assis à son bureau, en train de corriger des copies.

 **\- Bonjour, Severus.**

 **\- Bonjour, Harry. Tu peux aller t'installer dans la pièce d'à coté, j'ai bientôt fini.**

 **\- Tu ne veux pas d'aide?** Je ne pourrai pas faire grand chose, mais s'il est sur des copies de première année, je peux l'aider un peu.

 **\- Non pas besoin, il me reste que deux copies.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je lui fais un grand sourire, et me rends dans ses appartements à coté, m'installe sur le canapé que j'ai pris en affection, le temps qu'il arrive. En l'attendant, je sors mon livre de potion, glisser dans une de mes poches immenses et poursuis ma lecture. Quinze minutes plus tard, Severus entre dans la pièce et fait remarqué sa présence d'un léger raclement de gorge. Levant les yeux, je me redresse, note ma page et pose le livre sur la table basse.

 **\- Désolé pour l'attente,** il me fait un sourire contrit et enchaîne, **je voulais terminer avant de commencer notre cours, comme ça, je serais tranquille pour le reste du week-end.**

 **\- Pas de soucis, j'avais de quoi m'occuper.** J'avoue que venir avec un livre alors que je ne savais même pas si j'allais le lire est un peu idiot. Mais bon, je me dis toujours «on sait jamais».

 **\- Je vois çà. Tu ne l'as toujours pas terminé?**

 **\- Si, mais j'aime bien le relire pour m'intéresser à telle ou telle potion.**

 **\- Si tu as envie d'en faire une, n'hésite pas pour le prochain cours.**

Je secoue la tête et lui souris, pour toute réponse. C'est une des choses que j'aime bien avec Severus, c'est que, même s'il est dur pendant nos cours, normal avec les potions, je peux lui demander ce que je veux à coté. S'il estime que je n'ai pas encore le niveau, il me dit simplement non, m'explique pourquoi, et me propose une autre potion plus de mon niveau. Je n'ai maintenant plus qu'à réfléchir à la potion, que je peux lui demander la semaine prochaine.

 **\- Bien maintenant passons au thème d'aujourd'hui. Pour ce cours, on va reprendre ce que l'on a fait avant les vacances et on enchaînera sur le reste juste après.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je me mets en tailleur sur le canapé et j'entame ma méditation. J'y arrive plus facilement maintenant, les entraînements personnels aidant, il me faut à présent de moins en moins de temps pour y entrer. Pendant ma méditation, je tente de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Un peu comme si je rangeais une bibliothèque immense, digne, de la belle et la bête. Je n'ai pas encore essayé de dresser des barrières, car mon professeur de potion préfère attendre un peu, mais je profite de la méditation pour ranger les choses importante dernières des choses superficielles. Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas si facile quand on connaît mon passé.

Au bout de trois-quarts d'heure, Severus me sort doucement de ma méditation et me donne une tasse de chocolat chaud pour me redonner un peu force. Méditer me laisse toujours complètement HS. Comme si, on m'enlevait toute énergie. Je remercie Sev et bois à petites gorgées, le temps de reprendre place dans la réalité. Pendant ce temps-là, mon professeur retourne à sa lecture.

Dix minutes plus tard et un autre chocolat d'avaler, je suis enfin en état de me lever, sans m'écrouler. Me sentant capable de rentrer sans encombre, je m'apprête à partir quand on frappe à la porte avec bonne humeur. Sev n'a pas le temps de réagir de quelque façon, que la porte s'ouvre sur... Tom.

 **\- Sevy mon mignon est-ce tu es là?** Je vois le concerner devenir blanc. Enfin... Plus blanc que d'habitude. Le pauvre, je ne peux m'empêcher de le plaindre, sachant déjà ce qu'il va subir. Quelques bruits de talon plus tard, Tom fait son apparition. **Mais oui, tu es là!** Il s'approche de lui en se déhanchant. J'essaye de ne pas rire, par respect pour mon professeur de potion, mais l'envie est présente. Très présente même. Tom en fait des tonnes.

 **\- Mr Green, quel déplaisir me vaux de vous avoir ici?** Demande-t-il d'une voix polaire.

 **\- Oh mon chou ne soit pas si désobligeant et offre moi un thé. Un thé au jasmin, tu seras formidable, sert en un pour toi aussi, il fait des merveilles pour le teins.** Il se caresse le visage pour appuyer ses propos. **Allez, allez!** Il lui fait un geste de la main et je vois Severus se retenir de le tuer. On a enfin un bon professeur, je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous en prive par accident. **Oh Harry, tu es là aussi! Comment vas-tu mon ange?** Il vient s'asseoir à mes côtés et me touche le front. **Tu as mauvaise mine, tout blanc comme mes fesses à l'entrée de l'été.** Je me retiens d'éclaté de rire à cette comparaison, et même si Tom remarque mon manège, il continue. **Mon petit Sevy, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre enfant?**

 **\- Rien qui ne vous regarde.** Il le fusille du regard avant de reporter son intention sur moi. **Mr Potter, vous devriez rejoindre vos amis.**

 **\- Tout vas bien professeur, j'avais juste des questions sur les potions à poser au professeur Snape.** Je termine ma tasse et la débarrasse. **Merci de m'avoir accordé du temps professeur.**

Je récupère mon livre de potion, et dis au revoir aux deux professeurs, avant de rejoindre mes amis dans la salle commune où une bonne sieste m'attend.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **POV Tom**

Cela fait maintenant deux mois, que je joue le rôle de Ruby, deux longs mois et je commence vraiment à en avoir marre. Enfin, pas le fait de tourmenter cette abrutie de Dumbledore, qui se croit plus malin et puissant que les autres, alors qu'il n'est même pas capable de remarquer qu'il y a un mage noir dans le château. Ni même le fait d'embêter Severus. Ses réactions sont très amusantes d'ailleurs. Mais ces talons, ces insupportables talons. Après cette mission, je marche pied nu pendant au moins deux mois, non quatre, allez disons un an. Et je doute que ça suffise à mes pieds pour s'en remettre.

Je profite que toute l'école soit au stade pour regarder le match, pour me diriger vers l'entrée de la chambre des secrets tout en restant dans mon rôle, au moins le temps d'être à l'abri des regards. Je vais enfin faire le pourquoi, je suis venue ici. Même si je sais que je resterais jusqu'à la fin de l'année, refusant de laisser mes petits serpents sans cours de défense. Une fois dans les tunnels menant à la chambre, je laisse tomber mon déguisement, n'ayant pas besoin de ce dernier ici, autant en profiter pour être moi-même. Je me dirige dans les longs tuyaux, marchant sur une multitude de cadavres de rongeur et autre créature. Arrivé à la porte de la chambre, je contemple le visage de Salazar avant d'appeler le basilic en utilisant le fourchelangue. Le serpent sort de sa grotte sans attendre, et glisse vers moi content d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler.

\- # **Bonjour Maître, ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue#**

 **\- #Bonjour Spike, je sais, mais j'ai quitté le château, je ne peux plus venir comme avant#**

Je lui caresse le museau, sachant qu'il apprécie ce genre de chose. Autant le mettre de bonne humeur pour la demande que je conte lui faire.

\- # **Je ne suis pas venu pour faire une visite de courtoisie Spike, mais pour te demander, voir ordonner quelques chose#**

Je vois le basilic se renfrogner, il a dû deviné ma requête et ça ne lui plaît pas. Je sais cependant qu'il m'obéira quoique je lui demande.

\- # **Je veux que tu cesses de te promener dans le château.#** Il va pour protester mais je le coupe en levant la main. **#Reste calme, il y a un jeune parleur dans le château et je refuse que tu lui fasses du mal, même par erreur. Et puis si tu tombes sur un de ses amis, je ne pense pas qu'il laissera couler.#**

 **\- #Mais j'ai faim#** gémit-il.

\- # **Chasse dans la forêt, tu ne manques pas de proie là-bas#**

 **\- #Sur le territoire du dragon?#** Spike ricane à la manière des serpents. # **Autant allez à l'abattoir.#**

 **\- #Le dragon? Quel dragon?#**

Il y a un dragon dans la forêt? Depuis quand? Étonnant que le vieux fou n'ai rien fait à ce sujet.

\- # **Le dragon qui est arrivé l'année dernière, un** **noir des Hébrides, rien de plus territoriaux. #** il me regarde d'un air blasé, il aurait pus soupirer, il l'aurait sûrement fait. # **La forêt n'est pas envisageable#**

 **\- #L'année dernière tu dis?#**

Il hoche la tête et je réfléchis à tout ça. J'ignore d'où vient ce dragon, mais je compte bien l'apprendre. Pour commencer, je vais tâter le terrain chez mes collègues. Reste à savoir comment m'y prendre. En fonction des réponses, j'irais voir le dragon.

 **\- #Merci pour l'information Spike, mais ne retourne plus dans le château quand même. Je vais arranger cette histoire de forêt, pour que tu puisses y aller. #**

 **\- #Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi Maitre, mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre sans te faire manger? #**

 **\- #Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais réfléchir à tout ça. En attendant, plus de promenades dans le château, je te ferais envoyer de la nourriture de temps en temps.#**

 **\- #A tes ordres Maitre#**

Je reste encore un moment pour discuter avec lui, puis je me rends dans ma bibliothèque personnelle pour y prendre quelques livres, pour mon petit Harry, sachant que certain devrait lui plaire. J'ai remarqué qu'il prenait des cours d'occlumencie avec Severus, et certains de ces livres pourront l'aider, même s'il n'est pas encore à ce niveau-là. De ce que j'ai pu voir, en m'invitant chez Severus en début d'année, il doit en être qu'à la méditation. Mes précieux en main, je remonte dans le château, avant que tout le monde rentre du match. Arrivé dans les toilettes des filles, je découvre grâce à un tempus que je ne suis resté qu'un peu moins de deux heures. J'ouvre la porte et tend l'oreille, histoire de savoir s'il y a du monde dans le couloir, certain qu'il soit vide, je quitte les toilettes et entre dans mon rôle. C'est donc les bras chargés de livre, car bien sûr, ma tenue ultra moulante ne possède pas de poche, que je me déhanche dans les couloirs du château. Bien entendu, je prends beaucoup de passage secret, ce qui fait que j'arrive en un éclair dans le couloir menant à mes appartements. Je pose les livres sur la table qui trône au milieu du salon, me promettant de les envoyer à Harry au plus vite, puis j'enlève ces instruments de torture et cette tenue des plus moulante. Une fois dans le plus simple appareil, je me sers un cognac et m'affale dans un siège.

 **\- À présent, occupons-nous de ce dragon.**

 **Fin du Pov**

 **A suivre...**

* excusez-nous si cette référence vous a gêné. On a trouvé qu'elle correspondait bien à notre Dumby, vu qu'il est un vrai dictateur. Si ça vous gêne, dite le nous et on trouvera autre chose comme surnom.

Bon, ok, on avoue qu'on s'est largement inspiré du personnage de Ruby Rhod du 5éme élément pour le personnage de Ruby Green. Disons que Tom est un fan du film. Dites nous les fans du film? Vous avez reconnu? ;)  
En tout cas l'écrire était aussi amusant qu'épuisant. Ce type est une vraie pile et on se demande comment Tom réussissait à tenir ce rôle sans péter un câble.

Sur ce, à la prochaine les amis.

Bisous


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou les amis et oui vous voyez bien, on poste enfin un nouveau chapitre. Excusez-nous pour le grand retard, mais on a pas eu vraiment le temps pour nous plonger dessus. Travail oblige. En tout cas on c'est donner à fond pour vous satisfaire un maximum dans ce petit chapitre. On s'excuse d'avance pour les possibles (et probable) fautes présente dans le texte. Sur ce on vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on vous dis à bientôt. Bisous.

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 **LittleSmileSadik:** Hahaha oui on avoue que pour ce chapitre 5 on a fait fort. On te rassure, on a mis un moment avant de s'en remettre lors de l'écriture du passage.

 **Aide:** _Pensée_ ** _– #Fourchelangue# –_ Parole**

Chapitre 15

Cela fait trois mois que j'ai envoyé la lettre à Lucius, et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle. C'est la première fois qu'il met tant de temps à me répondre et j'espère que c'est parce qu'il fait de son mieux pour accéder à ma demande. Nous sommes mi-avril, ce qui fait qu'il ne reste qu'un mois avant la fin des cours. C'est-à-dire pas grand chose. Je suis même prêt à demander à ce qui me sert d'oncle, si Théo peut venir pour les vacances. Je vois déjà sa tête virer au rouge à ma demande. Mais bon, plutôt çà que de laisser celui que je considère comme un frère retourner chez son père.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il Harry,** me demande Théo, qui me voit enchaîner les soupires depuis un moment déjà.

 **\- Tu te rappelles de la lettre que j'ai envoyé à Lucius? Celle qui parle de ton dos?** Nous sommes seuls dans notre dortoir, donc je fais preuve d'aucune prudence.

 **\- Oui, il t'a répondu?**

 **\- Non, toujours pas,** je passe une main dans mes cheveux, **ça fait déjà 3 mois et ça m'inquiète. J'ai peur que tu doives retourner chez toi.**

Théo hausse les épaules et ferme son livre, qu'il était en train de lire à coté de moi. Je vois à son air, qu'il s'est déjà mentalement préparé à retourner chez son père et as en subir les frasques et je n'aime pas çà.

 **\- Tu sais 'Ry, ce n'est pas grave, ce ne sera pas la première fois que j'y serais.**

 **\- Oui, mais j'aimerais que tu n'y retournes pas. J'ai eu de la chance de passer le plus clair de mon temps chez Mione l'année dernière pour les grandes vacances avant d'aller chez Lucius, mais je ne sais pas si, je vais y aller cette année. Je n'ai pas demandé à Lucius, si je pouvais passer les vacances chez lui.**

 **\- Je doute que tu ai besoin de le faire.** Souris Théo. **Je suis certain que c'est déjà prévu comme ça, et que Mr Malfoy t'invitera dans une lettre, si ce n'est Draco.**

 **\- Hahaha, je pense oui. On verra.** Je pousse un énième soupire qui agace Théo.

 **\- Cesse de soupirer comme ça, on dirait le Poudlard Express et vraiment, ça ne te va pas au teint. Il reste un mois, donc tout le temps pour que Mr Malfoy te réponde.**

 **\- Si tu le dis.**

Le reste de la bande entre par la suite et Blaise se jette sur mon lit sans douceur. Après un échange de regard avec Théo, on le vire de là avec nos pieds.

 **\- Arrêté les gars, je vais tomber,** geint Blaise qui essaye de se rattraper comme il peut.

 **\- Mais c'est le but mon cher,** susurre Théo en le poussant avec plus de force.

On entend rapidement un gros boum, suivis d'un «putain les gars j'me suis fait mal». Ce qui fait qu'on explose tous de rire, même Draco qui se rendait dans la salle de bain. Ayant un peu de remords, je m'approche du bord et tends une main au basané toujours affalé par terre. J'espère juste qu'il n'aura pas l'idée de me tirer vers lui.

 **\- Sans rancune?**

 **\- Sans rancune,** grommelle-t-il.

Il attrape ma main et je le lève avec difficulté. Ce n'est pas que, mais il est lourd. Faudrait qu'il arrête de se goinfrer à chaque repas.

 **\- Tu fais ton poids Noisette.**

 **\- C'est sa connerie qui pèse lourd,** rigole Théo.

 **\- Ha, ha, ha... Trop drôle gueule d'ange, moi au moins j'ai de l'humour. Aie putain Théo ça fait mal.**

 **\- Ce n'est qu'un oreiller,** siffle-t-il. **Et j'ai de l'humour le basané, il n'est juste pas à ta porté.**

 **\- Les gars, on se détend,** j'interviens avant que la tension monte trop. **D'ailleurs, la place est libre pour la douche Blaise, va te laver, tu pus.**

 **\- Je ne pue pas,** rouspète Blaise, **c'est mon odeur de mâle.**

 **\- Ben ton odeur de mâle est désagréable, va l'atténuer un peu, sinon tu dors dehors.**

 **\- Par Merlin, je vis avec des incultes de la séduction.**

 **\- Si pour toi être séduisant, c'est pué, tu m'étonnes que peu de fille te cours après.** Renifle Draco qui sort de la salle de bain. **File tu pus.**

Blaise rouspète encore et se dirige dans la salle de bain, après avoir pris un pyjama. Une fois qu'il disparaît dans la pièce, je reprends tranquillement ma conversation avec Théo. Dray nous laisse dans notre coin, s'installant sur son lit, un livre en main. Il est habitué à nos échanges solo. Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard que Blaise sort de la salle de bain, enfin propre et surtout, sentant bon, après un bonne nuit de lancer, tout le monde se met au lit et s'endort directement. Enfin tout le monde... C'est un grand mot. Pour ma part, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, les ronflements de Blaise étant assez fort pour réveiller un ours en pleine hibernation. Exaspéré, je prends un coussin et le lance le plus fort possible sur Blaise. Il émet une sorte de grognement, se tourne dans l'autre sens et reprend ses ronflements plus fortement. Je soupire de dépit et me cache la tête sous l'oreiller. Le geste ne servant à rien, je décide de prendre une bonne douche histoire de me détendre et donc, de m'aider à dormir.

Une fois dans la cabine, je me cale sous l'eau chaude avec plaisir et la laisse longtemps me tomber dessus. Puis, avant de devenir aussi ridé qu'un vieux, je me lave, me rince et sort de la douche. Je grogne de plaisir quand je m'enveloppe dans la serviette douce et chaude, mais comme je refuse de passer ma nuit roulée en boule dans un nid de serviettes, je me sèche et quitte la salle de bain à moitié endormi. J'ai à peine fait un pas, qu'un grand-duc se pose sur mon épaule, manquant de me faire tomber sous le poids et me tends sa patte.

 **\- Ezylryb!** Je caresse l'animal avec douceur et prends ce qu'il a la patte. **Je ne t'attendais plus mon grand.** Je lui fais une dernière caresse, et il s'envole pour se poser sur une chaise, et je le remercie avec du miam hibou de m'avoir soulagé de son poids.

 **\- Cette fichue bestiole n'a pas voulu que je lui prenne la lettre.** Pestifère Dray que l'animal a réveillé.

 **\- Ça fait longtemps qu'il est là?** Je demande tout en caressant l'animal, qui hulule de plaisir.

 **\- Une bonne dizaine de minutes.** Me dit Théo, en jetant un regard moqueur à Draco.

 **\- Il m'a même mordu!** Gémis Draco, qui montre son doigt où aucune blessure apparaît.

 **\- Tu vas t'en remettre Dray!** Dis-je.

L'animal hulule comme s'il était d'accord et Dray grogne encore plus. Je me dirige ensuite vers la fenêtre magique, sortis pour qu'Ezylryb puisse repartir. Je me rue sur mon lit, saute dessus sans aucune grâce pour lire ma lettre et tant pis si cela réveille Blaise. Ça lui apprendra à ronfler. Moi qui comptais me coucher de suite, je vais attendre encore un peu. Ça doit être important pour que le grand-duc de Lucius m'apporte une lettre aussi tard. Serait-ce la réponse pour Théo que j'attendais ? J'ouvre la lettre et vois qu'il y en a trois. Une pour moi, une pour Dray et une pour Théo. Je me lève donc et distribue les lettres. Draco prend la sienne avec un grand sourire, marmonnant tout de même un, il aurait pus me laisser prendre le courrier s'il y avait une lettre pour moi. Je secoue la tête devant la jérémiade et donne la sienne à Théo. Il comprend tout de suite de quoi il s'agit. La distribution terminée, je retourne ensuite sur mon lit pour lire ma propre lettre.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Je m'excuse pour la longue attente, concernant cette lettre. Je devine sans mal que mon silence a dû t'inquiéter. Surtout, que les vacances arrivent bientôt. Mais vue le sujet de ta dernière missive, je préférais m'assurer d'avoir réglé le cas de ton ami Théodore et ce ne fut pas chose évidente. J'ai d'ailleurs joint une lettre pour lui à la tienne, ce que tu as dû remarquer._

 _Je t'imagine sans mal froncer les sourcils, te demandant ce que j'ai pu faire pour lui. Rassure-toi, il ne retournera pas chez son père cet été, ni les suivants. Le jeune Nott prendra le soin de t'en dire plus lui-même, je lui ai tout expliquer dans sa lettre, trouvant plus correcte que m'adresser à lui, étant le principal concerné._

 _En t'écrivant, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de t'inviter pour les vacances d'été. Sache, que si l'envie te prend, tu es le bienvenu au Manoir Malfoy durant les deux mois. Si besoin, j'en discuterais avec tes tuteurs sur le chemin de traverse._

 _Je voulais aussi te dire que j'ai fait des recherches plus... personnelle... Sur les créatures de Dumbledore. Malheureusement toutes mes interventions, pour détruite ces créatures, ne sont qu'échec. Pourquoi t'en parler alors? Car je devine sans mal tes questionnements à leur sujet dans ta future lettre si je ne t'en parle pas. J'espère avoir trouvé une solution d'ici là._

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi à Poudlard et que votre nouveau professeur de Défense n'est pas trop dur ou incompétent. Je me suis renseigné sur lui, et je n'ai rien trouvé. C'est comme si cet homme n'existait pas. Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore la accepter dans le château, l'homme pouvant être un dangereux criminel. Je sais que ma mise en garde est tardif, mais soit prudent en sa présence._

 _Je te souhaite une bonne soirée._

 _Mes amitiés,_

 _Lucius_

Je relis ma lettre, un peu déçu de ne pas en savoir plus pour Théo, un regard vers lui, me fait comprendre qu'il me fera lire la sienne plus tard. En tout cas, il semble plus serein bien que chamboulé, ce que je comprends. Il ne reverra sûrement plus jamais son père, ça doit le soulager, autant que l'inquiéter. Je lui fais un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire. Je suis assuré pour mon presque frère, ainsi que de savoir que Lucius vas bien, je range ma lettre dans mon sac de cours, décidant de lui répondre demain. J'ai histoire en première heure, ce qui fait que j'aurais tout le temps et la tranquillité pour lui écrire. Je m'étire de tout mon long et me cale dans mon lit, prêt à faire ma nuit. Je sens à peine le sommeil arrivé que mon grand-frère, me pousse sans délicatesse sur le côté et me donne sa lettre.

 **\- Tu es sûr?** Je lui demande en chuchotant, les autres dormant déjà. Et puis je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de me la faire lire de suite.

 **\- Tais-toi et lit.** Chuchote Théo en me fourrant d'autorité la lettre dans les mains.

Remettant mon sommeil à plus tard, n'ayant de toute façon pas le choix, je me redresse en position assise et, à l'aide d'un lumos, je lis la lettre de Théo. Je mets un moment à tout lire puisqu'il lui explique pas mal de chose, mais le plus important de la lettre, c'est qu'il lui dit que pendant les vacances, Lucius engagera une procédure pour enlever la garde de Théo à son père si c'est ce que mon ami veut.

 **\- Génial, on passera nos vacances ensemble!** Je le regarde avec un grand sourire. Heureux de ce fait.

 **\- Oui.** Répond-il moyennement enthousiaste.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

 **\- Rien, rien. J'ai... Juste du mal à me dire que je retournerai plus chez mon père.**

 **\- C'est une bonne chose.** Je lui fais un doux sourire. **Tu vas faire ce que t'as proposé Lucius?**

 **\- Je pense... J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.**

 **\- Pas de souci petit frère.** Je lui fais une bonne grosse accolade pour lui redonner un peu le sourire. **Allez allons dormir, sinon demain ça va être dur et je n'ai pas très envie de rater ma potion.**

 **\- Alors toi!**

Il lève les yeux ciel, puis rigole doucement et de façon un peu forcée, puis après un micro sourire, il retourne doucement dans son lit. J'attends qu'il se tourne vers moi, et je lui tire la langue en guise de réponse, ce qui lui arrache un sourire, puis, je me glisse confortablement dans mon lit, rapidement attiré dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillé par une chose humide. Déranger, je pousse la chose qui me lèche et me retourne, pour avoir un peu plus de sommeil. La langue rappeuse et humide revient à la charge, et c'est en pestant que je vire le chat de Blaise. Cet idiot était en train de me lécher le visage, il y a mieux que l'haleine d'un chat au réveil. Enfin, je me pleins pas trop, j'aurais pu avoir pire de la part du félin. Du genre, une pleine vue sur ses fesses. Le chaton remonte sur mon lit en miaulant de mécontentement. Je suis certain qu'il me gronde de l'avoir jeté au sol, ce que je recommence sans ménagement, avant de m'étirer en gémissant de fatigue. Je repousse à peine ma couverture, que la boule de poil remonte de plus belle. Non mais c'est une blague? Je me laisse finalement tomber sur le dos en soupirant. Le chaton monte alors sur mon torse, comme si s'était une invitation de ma part, se met en boule et s'endort d'un coup. Génial. Vraiment génial. Je lui laisse dix minutes, le temps que le réveil sonne et après, il vire. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que dès que j'ai le malheur de bouger d'un millimètre, il plante ses griffes dans ma peau. Je crois que je vais faire un ragoût de chaton dans pas longtemps. Malheureusement pour le chaton, la nature m'appelle fortement, ne tenant plus, je me lève, chope la créature par le cou et la jette sans douceur sur Blaise, qui se réveille en hurlant. Il semblerait que le chat ait mis les griffes en atterrissant pile sur sa tête. Bien fait, ça lui apprendra à me l'envoyer le matin.

 **\- Non mais çà ne va pas!** Hurle-le basané tandis que le chat lui crache dessus et s'enfuit sous un lit, en l'occurrence, le mien.

 **\- Tu n'as qu'à garder ton chat en laisse.**

Je retourne à mon lit, prendre mes affaires et pique la salle de bain avant que Dray décide d'y aller. Ce n'est pas que, mais je doute tenir le temps de sa douche. Par chance, il engueule Blaise pour l'avoir réveillé de la sorte. Une fois les besoins de mère nature satisfait, je prends une bonne douche bien chaude, m'habille et quitte la salle de bain, qui est vite pris d'assaut par Draco et les autres garçons. Contrairement à moi, ça ne les gêne pas de prendre leur douche tous en même temps, ayant plusieurs cabines dans la salle de bain. Pour Théo, c'est tout récent, depuis que ses cicatrices ne se remarquent presque plus. Le temps qu'il se prépare, je prépare mes affaires de cours et les siennes pendant qu'il se douche. Une fois tout le monde prêt, on rejoint les filles dans la salle commune, et une fois les embrassades terminées et un grognement de là par de nos deux fâcher, direction la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné.

Le chemin se fait dans un ambiance assez légère, compte tenu les deux compères en froid. Car oui, ils ne sont toujours pas rabibochés ces deux-là. Il faudrait qu'ils se bougent un peu car ça devient lourd. En tout cas, une fois dans la grande salle, je salue Mione et les autres de loin puis, m'installe à ma place habituelle. J'ai une véritable faim de loup ce matin. Je profiterais de mon cours d'histoire de la magie en fin de journée pour répondre à Lucius. Je pourrais le faire tranquillement maintenant, Albus étant trop accaparé par Tom, merci d'ailleurs Tom de lui en faire baver, pour chercher à lire par-dessus ma tête. Mais autant profiter d'un cours inutile pour cela, au moins il sera productif pour une fois.

Le petit déjeuné touche à sa fin quand Hedwige se pose devant moi, une lettre dans le bec. Surpris par ce courrier des plus inattendu, je prends la lettre et récompense ma chouette de caresse, d'un morceau de bacon et de quelques lampées de jus de citrouille. Une fois rassasier, elle me mordille le doigt, hulule doucement, puis s'envole. Curieux de la missive que je viens de recevoir, je regarde le nom du destinataire et découvre avec surprise un sceau gravé d'un LV. Surpris, je regarde le professeur Green qui me fais un signe des plus discret. C'est-à-dire un grand mouvement de bras secoué à toute vitesse, dans une fidèle imitation d'un essuie-glace actionner à plein régime. Un peu plus, et il crierait un, « c'est de ma part Harry chou ». Je secoue la tête devant son numéro et glisse sa lettre dans ma poche, sous son air choqué, il devait s'attendre à ce que je l'ouvre tout de suite. Je lui fais un grand sourire puis, je me lève pour me rendre en cours. Je lirais sa lettre pendant mon cours d'histoire, je me demande ce que me veut Tom, mais ce ne doit pas être trop important pour qu'il m'envoie une lettre à la vue de tout le monde.

Une fois dans la salle de cours, j'attends que tout le monde soit à moitié endormis pour ouvrir la lettre de Tom. Celle-ci ne contient qu'une phrase. Je soupire d'exaspération devant la grosse enveloppe pour un morceau de parchemin pas plus long que ma main.

 _Harry chéris_

 _Je t'invite ce soir, après les cours, à venir boire le thé avec moi, il me semble que tu termines à 15h, tu es donc attendu vers cette heure-là. J'ai un délicieux thé blanc de Chine à te faire goûter, tu verras, il est exquis. J'attends ta confirmation auprès de ta magnifique chouette blanche, qui est adorable comme tout._

 _Signé. Ton professeur préféré que tu aimes tant.  
Ruby Green . _

Je secoue la tête éberlué par l'homme. Il a vraiment mis des petits cœurs dans sa lettre? Sérieux Tom, tu te prends trop au jeu. Tu vas vraiment finir par agir constamment comme Ruby. Ce qui serait assez marrant à voir lors des réunions de ses fidèles. J'imagine déjà Lucius hausser un sourcil, en se demandant comment interner Tom sans en subir les conséquences. Curieux de l'invitation, j'écris une réponse positive, tout en tendant le mot de Tom à Théo, qui me regardait curieusement.

 **\- Il est sérieux ce prof? Harry chéris avec un petit cœur?** Me demande mon frère de cœur avec une expression de dégoût.

 **\- Il semblerait oui,** je rigole sous son air dégoûté.

 **\- Cet homme me fait peur 'Ry.** Il secoue la tête dépassé par le comportement de l'homme, qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre. **Tu comptes y aller?**

 **\- Oui,** je lui fais un grand sourire et plis ma réponse, que je donnerais à un hibou de l'école, **je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il me veut.**

 **\- Hum, reste tout de même prudent,** intervient Draco qui nous écoutait, **on ne sait pas ce qu'il te veut ce type.** Si seulement ils savaient...

 **\- Boire le thé, il semblerait.**

 **\- Ou alors c'est juste un stratagème pour te droguer et te kidnapper,** ajoute le blondinet.

 **\- Draco, il faut vraiment que tu cesses de psychoter comme ça à tout-va. Tu vas finir par avoir des cheveux blancs.**

 **\- Note que ça ne se verra pas, s** e moque Blaise qui ne peut s'empêcher de lancer une pique à Draco.

N'étant pas intéresser par le reste de la conversation, je les laisse à leur discrète chamaillerie et me concentre sur ma réponse pour Lucius.

 _Lucius,_

 _Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles et surtout, de savoir que tout va bien pour toi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ta réponse tardive, tu as une vie bien plus remplis que la mienne et tu as surtout beaucoup plus de responsabilités, sans compter que ma demande à dû te donner beaucoup de travail en plus. Sache que Théo m'a fait lire la lettre que tu lui as écrite et je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour lui. Je devine que cela n'a pas dû être des plus faciles pour toi, surtout que c'est loin d'être terminé pour lui. En tout cas, savoir qu'il ne retournera pas auprès de son père me soulage d'un gros poids. J'étais vraiment inquiet pour lui, donc encore une fois, merci._

 _Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je vais bien. L'année touche presque à sa fin et chose surprenante, Dumbledore m'a laissé tranquille jusqu'à maintenant. Enfin, je touche du bois, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer durant ce dernier mois. En tout cas merci de me tenir au courant pour les créatures de Dumbledore, pourquoi ne pas demander au Lord Noir? Peut-être que lui aura une idée?_

 _Je te remercie pour l'invitation de passer mes vacances d'été au manoir Malfoy, j'accepte avec plaisir. Pour ce qui est de ma famille, tu n'auras pas besoin de leur parler, ils seront plus que ravies de ne pas m'avoir dans leur maison. Je me charge de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle._

 _En tout cas, sache que tout se passe bien avec le nouveau professeur. Il est très compétent malgré son coté un peu... Folle. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il reste parmi nous l'année prochaine, Dumbledore en bave avec lui, sans parler de Weasley. Tu n'as rien trouvé sur le professeur Green? C'est assez surprenant... Tu crois que c'est un espion du Lord Noir ou de Dumbledore? Bien que pour ce dernier, il doit sacrément être maso pour accepter un tel numéro. Mais promis, je resterais prudent en sa compagnie._

 _Mes amitiés,  
Harry. _

Ma lettre terminée, je me relis pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié. J'avoue avoir honte et de me sentir mal, de mentir à Lucius au sujet de Tom. Mais j'ai promis de me taire à son sujet, en tout cas, même si j'ai demandé à Lucius de le faire, je pense parler des toudoutus vascularium, à Tom ce soir, lors de notre thé. Un regard vers ma montre, me signale que la fin du cours et pour dans cinq minutes. Écrire ma lettre à Lucius m'a demandé plus de temps que je pensais. J'ai tout juste le temps d'écrire ma bonne nouvelle aux Dursley, tâche, à laquelle je m'attelle rapidement. J'ai à peine plié ma lettre, que la cloche annonçant la fin des cours retenti. Je range donc mes missives dans mon sac, avec l'intention de les envoyer après mon cours de défense. Au moins, pour celle-là, je n'aurais pas besoin de chouette ou hiboux, autant donner ma réponse au professeur à la fin du cours.

Arrivé devant la salle de classe, on attend moins de deux minutes avant que la porte s'ouvre devant le professeur, habiller cette fois-ci, d'une tenue noire à collerette sertie de rose rouge. Très kitch.

 **\- Bonjour mes adorables petits choux. Entré, entré, je vous attendais avec impatience.**

Alors que je m'apprête à rentrer dans la salle de classe, Tom m'arrête d'une main posé sur mon épaule et me regarde d'un air grave.

 **\- Harry mon ange, tu as bien eu ma lettre hum?**

 **\- Oui professeur,** je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas sourire, chose assez difficile devant l'homme.

 **\- Alors mon ange? Tu fais quoi ce soir?**

 **\- Tenez.**

Je donne ma réponse à Tom, qu'il glisse je ne sais où dans sa tenue, et me dirige à côté de Théo, qui me regarde curieux.

 **\- Il voulait juste connaître ma réponse. Tu connais notre professeur, il n'a aucune patience.**

 **\- Ça, tu peux le dire.**

 **\- Bien, bien, bien. Durant ce cours mes loulous, je vais vous parler des lucioles mangeuses d'hommes. Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu, des lucioles mangeuses d'hommes. Qui peut m'en parler? Oui monsieur Baltimore?**

J'écoute la réponse avec curiosité. J'ignorais que de telles créatures existaient en ce bas monde. Comme quoi, même les lucioles peuvent être dangereuse dans le monde sorcier. Après, je ne connais pas toutes les créatures magiques de la Terre, et quelque chose me dit qu'il y en a un nombre conséquent.

 **\- C'est tout à fait ça mon petit Marco, 5 points pour Gryffondor. Qui aurait pus croire qu'un des lions avait assez de neurones pour me donner une réponse juste. Oh, je ne dis pas ça pour vous Marco, vous êtes très intelligent. Du moins, pour un Gryffondor.** Il s'arrête et regarde la classe entière en faisant les gros yeux, c'est-à-dire, en les faisant ressortir. **Ben alors mes choux? Vous ne notez pas ce que votre camarade à répondu? Allez, allez, c'est important.** Voyant qu'une grande partie semble perdu, ne sachant quoi écrire, le professeur pousse un grand soupire largement exagéré. **Bien, vue que beaucoup dans cette classe semble dénué de cerveau aujourd'hui, je vais vous répéter ce que votre camarade vous à dit. Mais je veux le silence complet. Seul le grattement des plumes sera autorisé. C'est Green?**

 **\- C'est Green professeur,** répond la classe d'une seule voix, habituée aux excentricités du professeur.

 **\- Parfais.**

Il nous répète la réponse, avec pas mal de détail en plus. Le reste du cours se passe dans la même ambiance, comme chaque cours avec Tom en fait. Il parle, fait sa folle et nous, on écoute.

Le cours terminé, je me rends à la volière afin d'envoyer mes réponses à Lucius et aux Dursley. Une fois fait, je rejoins Théo et Daphné qui m'attendaient en bas, n'ayant pas l'envie de se fatiguer dans les escaliers de la tour. Vraiment, parfois, ils ont un poil dans la main, il n'y a rien de plus horrible que de monter les escaliers de cette tour. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils gagnent eux deux.

Le dîné et deux heures plus tard, je suis devant la salle de classe de défense, frappant à la porte, attendant que Tom ouvre, vue que la porte est fermée à clef. Un regard à ma montre, m'indique que j'attends depuis plus de vingt minutes. Je commence à me lasser. Je cogne fortement contre la porte, appelant le professeur aussi fort que j'ose le faire. Fatigué d'attendre, je commence à faire demi-tour, n'ayant pas envie de perdre une heure à faire le pied de grue, j'ai des choses plus intéressante à faire, quand la porte s'ouvre enfin.

POV de Tom.

Ne voyant toujours pas Harry arriver, je lance un tempus et grogne contre la ponctualité chez les jeunes de nos jours. Il a près de quarante minutes de retard. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne m'a pas fait faut bon. Tout de même curieux, je quitte mes appartements pour aller voir, si par chance, Harry m'attends dehors. Quand je m'aperçois que ma salle de classe est fermée, je m'insulte de tous les noms. J'ai fermé la porte à clef, je crois que la stupidité des Gryffondor déteint sur moi. Je déverrouille la porte d'un sort, ouvre cette dernière et vois qu'en effet, Harry m'attendais sagement adosser contre le mur, bien qu'on peut voir qu'il était sur le point de partir.

 **\- Harry mon chou, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé voyons? Ça fait une éternité que je t'attends, j'ai même cru que tu avais oublié notre petit rendez-vous.**

Parfois, je me félicite moi-même devant mon talent d'acteur. Je vois Harry lever un sourcil, me faisant penser curieusement à une certaine personne de mon entourage, et je l'imagine sans mal retenir une remarque. J'aurais été quelqu'un d'autre que moi, professeur ou pas, il aurait dit le fond de sa pensée.

 **\- Je n'ai pas oublié notre rendez-vous monsieur, mais la porte était fermé et vous m'entendiez ni frappé, ni vous appelez. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand vous êtes arrivé.**

 **\- Oh désolé mon chou,** je m'approche de lui et lui frotte la tête ce qui le fait grogner. **Allez vient, entre et allons boire ce thé qui nous attends depuis un bon moment déjà. Je vais bien sur en refaire,** je lui fais un clin d'œil et il lève les yeux au ciel, **du thé froid, ce n'est pas terrible et il est hors de question de réchauffer ce thé. Se serait un sacrilège. Allez entre, entre, ne fais pas ton timide mon chou.**

 **\- Tom, tu sais, inutile de continuer ton numéro avec moi.**

 **\- C'est vrai mon chou, j'avais oublié que tu étais au courant de mon identité.**

Je lui sers une tasse de thé, pendant qu'il continue de me dévisager. Pas que je n'aime pas être regardé, au contraire, j'adore, mais venant de lui, c'est désagréable.

 **\- Qui à t-il mon chou?**

 **\- Tu continues,** fait-il remarquer, **si tu continues ainsi, tu n'arriveras jamais à te sortir de ce rôle, tu sais?**

 **\- Je n'avais pas fait attention,** je pousse un long soupire et une fatigue sans nom me tombe sur les épaules, quand je quitte enfin mon rôle **, il est temps que cette année se termine. Je vais finir fou à ce rythme.**

 **\- Fou? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères?** Me dit Harry amusé, **mais il est sûr qu'on te prendra moins au sérieux en agissant comme ça.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu as cinq minutes? J'aimerais me changer, autant être vraiment moi-même.**

 **\- Je t'en pris.**

Il me fait un grand sourire et je me dirige dans ma chambre histoire d'enlever ses vêtements que je commence à trop apprécier. Quand je quitte ce château, je brûle toute ma garde-robe, autant ne pas prendre le risque de les avoirs sous les yeux. Je serais capable de les remettre lors de mon règne. J'y ai trop pris goût. Une fois habillée comme un vrai Lord Noir, je bois une gorger du polynectar et rejoins Harry dans mon salon. Je le trouve en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

 **\- Tu as une belle vue d'ici,** me dit Harry, **tu as de la chance. N'empêche cette tenue te vas beaucoup mieux. Reste à voir avec ton vrai visage.**

 **\- Ça rendrais beaucoup mieux,** je lui fais un clin d'œil et l'invite à s'asseoir de nouveau. Une fois installé devant moi, je nous sers d'un mouvement de baguette et le regarde siroter son breuvage avant de continuer. **Je suppose que tu te doutes que je ne t'aie pas invité que pour boire un thé.**

 **\- Je m'en doutais oui,** il sirote une nouvelle gorgé, **tu voulais me voir à quel sujet?**

 **\- Tu es intelligent Harry, j'aime ça,** je bois une gorgée et continue, **je t'ai vue quitter le château, régulièrement, le soir. Principalement les vendredis ou samedis tard le soir. Tu te rends toujours dans la forêt. Une raison à cela?**

Harry blanchis légèrement devant moi. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que j'aborde ce sujet, mais bon, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Çà ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Et le temps, c'est précieux.

 **\- Des ingrédients de potion?**

 **\- Vraiment Harry?** Je lève un sourcil en sa direction et il a la délicatesse de rougir. **Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas me mentir.**

 **\- Tu sais,** il boit une gorgé, **je crois que je te préfère en Ruby.**

 **\- Beaucoup de gens me préfère en Ruby,** je rigole doucement, **tu veux que je remette mon costume?**

 **\- Non c'est bon.** Harry soupire. **Je vais me promener, dans la forêt, je veux dire.**

Je me contente juste de lever le sourcil, ce qui le fait bafouiller dans ses excuses bidons. J'avoue que je m'amuse à ses dépens, c'est drôle de le voir perdre ses moyens, mais même si j'apprécie ce petit jeu, je décide de couper cour à son calvaire.

 **\- Tu te promènes donc?**

 **\- C'est ça oui,** il secoue la tête avec empressement.

 **\- Avec le dragon?** Je demande gentiment.

 **\- Entre autres oui.** Il blanchit à la seconde où il prononce ces mots. Ah... C'est tellement facile. **Et merde.** Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. **Comment tu sais pour Sismira?**

 **\- C'est une femelle?**

 **\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.** Boude Harry.

 **\- J'ai mes sources,** je me contente de sourire. **Tu l'as trouvé où?**

 **\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question Tom, je dirais où par la suite.**

 **\- On négocie?** Sacré gamin, il n'a pas peur de négocier. **Bien, comme je t'ai dit, j'ai mes sources, une source pour être précis, qui porte le nom de Spike. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus à son sujet dans quelques années.** Je fais un geste de la main vers lui. **À ton tour à présent. Où as-tu trouvé ce dragon?**

 **\- Auprès d'Hagrid.**

Je le regarde surpris. Pas par la réponse, non je ne m'attendais à un truc comme ça, vue que c'est moi qui ai donner l'œuf au demi-géant. Non, je suis étonné qu'il me dise où il a eu si rapidement. Moi qui pensais devoir le cuisiné un peu plus pour savoir.

 **\- Il y a un problème Tom?**

 **\- Absolument pas,** je m'adosse à mon fauteuil, posant ma cheville gauche sur mon genoux droit, **je suis juste étonné que tu me le dises aussi facilement.**

 **\- Pfff, tu sais très bien d'où il vient vue que c'est toi qui l'as donner à Hagrid,** il me répond dans une petite moue des plus adorable. Foutu gamin, il est trop mignon pour mon bien-être.

 **\- J'ai donné un œuf au demi-géant, j'ignorais que c'était le même dragon.** Je me ressers une autre tasse de thé, à défaut de pouvoir boire quelque chose de plus fort. Une question muette à Harry et je le ressers aussi. **Dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour récupérer le dragon?**

 **\- Je l'ai fait sortir de la cabane un soir, depuis elle vie dans la forêt, où elle semble avoir fait son territoire. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'on en parle, elle a découvert un champ des plus intéressant.**

Je me redresse légèrement, intéressé par ce qu'Harry vient de dire. Surtout que ce garnement garde le suspense, il veut que je le pris de continuer. Salle gosse.

 **\- Ah oui? Quoi donc?**

Ce foutu gamin me fait un grand sourire. Heureux d'avoir gagné. Il sait qu'il m'a attrapé à son hameçon quand il m'a fait sa révélation.

 **\- Une plantation de Dumbledore. Il a créé de nouvelle créature, appeler toudoutus vascularium, il s'est inspiré des douveteux caméolinis, sauf que cette créature te lobotomise. Dumbledore l'a testé sur Lockart et c'est devenu un vrai légume. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils me sont destinés en particulier. Certes, il veut les utiliser sur tout le peuple sorcier, mais je suis sa principale cible.**

 **\- Je vois... Qui d'autre est au courant de l'existence de ses créatures?**

 **\- Et bien, Lucius, Sismira; mes amis les plus proches et à présent toi.**

 **\- Lucius tu dis?** Je suis surpris par ce nom, je me serais plus attendu à Severus. **À** - **t-il trouvé un moyen de les détruire?**

 **\- Pas encore, il travaille dessus.** Il boit une grosse gorgé de thé en me souriant et enchaîne. **Je lui ai soumis l'idée de t'interroger à ce sujet. Je n'avais pas l'idée de t'en parler, mais comme tu as mis le sujet Sismira sur la table, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, Lucius va croire que je ne lui fais pas confiance.**

Je vois que ce détail, mine le moral de mon bébé serpent préféré. Il s'en veut vraiment de m'en avoir parlé, j'aimerais vraiment utiliser la légimencie sur lui, mais si j'ai bien compris, il étudie comment s'en protéger et il sentira directement mon intrusion. Autant dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée, surtout si je souhaite garder sa confiance. Il peut m'être utile plus tard. Comme héritier ou alors second. À réfléchir.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, s'il m'en parle, je ferais comme si je n'étais au courant de rien.**

 **\- Merci Tom.**

Je me contente de lui sourire, puis je change de conversation. Nous discutons encore pendant vingt bonnes minutes de tout et de rien. Un œil vers mon horloge me fait réaliser qu'il est tard. Tellement qu'il est l'heure du repas, j'aurais accaparé le petit Harry pendant 3 bonnes heures. Vivement, qu'il grandisse encore, nos échanges n'en seront que plus intéressant.

 **\- Mon cher Harry, pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie, loin de là, mais je pense qu'il est temps que tu te rendes dans la grande salle pour le souper.**

 **\- Déjà?**

 **\- Oui déjà, le temps est passé très vite, je te l'accorde.** Je lui fais un clin d'œil complice. **En tout cas, notre petit rendez-vous m'a fait un bien fou. Être moi-même un moment, m'a rasséréné. Merci Harry.** Je ne peut empêcher un léger sourire sincère étirer mes lèvres.

 **\- Mais je t'en pris Tom, tout le plaisir est pour moi.** Il se lève et enfile sa cape **. Bon, je te laisse, mes amis doivent s'inquiéter, surtout Draco, il croit que tu es un psychopathe, même s'il n'a pas tout à fait tord.** Il me tire la langue et se dirige vers la sortie. **Oublie pas de te changer.**

Après cette dernière remarque, il se tourne et ferme la porte derrière lui, me laissant totalement hébété. J'avais totalement oublié que j'étais habillé normalement et j'allais sortir de la sorte. Rien de tel pour se griller, ce qui serais stupide si prêt de la fin scolaire.  
Je me lève en soupirant et en ébouriffant mes cheveux de la main. Ce gamin est dangereux pour moi, et pour les autres aussi, je pense. Il a le don de tout nous faire oublier par sa présence. Comment peut-on être si innocent et pourtant si malin? Soupirant de nouveau, je revêtis ma tenue de Ruby, tout en me jurant de protéger quand même ce foutu gamin.

Fin du POV.

Je sors de la salle de classe de DFCM en rigolant à cause de l'expression de Tom, puis je prends la direction de la grande salle. J'imagine déjà Draco, en train d'imaginer mon cadavre au fond d'une malle, ou au fin fond de la forêt interdite. Une fois dans la grande salle, je m'installe auprès de Théo, sous le regard persistant de Draco.

 **\- Fait pas cette tête Dray!** Je lui fais un sourire moqueur. **Comme tu peux le voir, il ne me manque aucun membre.**

 **\- Je m'assure juste que tout va bien...**

 **\- Et bien comme tu peux le constater, je vais bien.** Je me concentre ensuite sur mon assiette que je remplis avec appétit.

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?** Me demande Daphné.

 **\- Juste discuter.**

 **\- Pendant trois heures?** Blaise semble étonné mais aussi septique. Vive la confiance.

 **\- Oui, on n'a pas vu le temps passer. On ne dirait pas, mais il a de la conversation.**

 **\- Ouais en fringue?.** Rigole Blaise

 **\- Et non Blaise, mais sur des sujets trop compliqués pour toi.** Je rigole en voyant son air indigné.

Je continus ensuite mon repas en discutant avec mes amis, découvrant leurs après-midi sans moi, qui fus bien moins amusante que la mienne, étant donner qu'ils ont fait leurs devoir. Une fois le repas fini, je les suis à notre dernière cours de la journée, celui d'astronomie. Même si je trouve le cours inutile, j'aime regarder les étoiles, chercher les constellations et découvrir leurs histoires. C'est fou comme les histoires changent d'un monde à l'autre, les moldus et les sorciers ont deux versions différentes. Une fois le cours terminé, c'est à peine fatigué que nous nous rendons dans notre salle commune pour terminer notre soirée. Je décide de faire une partit d'échec avec Blaise pour qu'il puisse se venger de ma remarque de tout à l'heure, et autant vous dire qu'il s'en donne à cœur joie. Une fois sa bonne humeur revenue, je laisse volontiers la place à Dray pour rejoindre les filles. Il faut dire que depuis la dispute entre les deux zouaves, Pansy n'est plus trop avec nous, donc j'en profite souvent le soir pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. Arrivé à leurs hauteurs, je m'installe à côté de Pansy et elle pose sa tête sur mes genoux, ravie de ma présence à ses côtés. Pendant que nous discutons, je me rappel qu'il ne faut pas que j'oublie d'aller voir Sis samedi soir, pour la prévenir au sujet de Tom.

Il est prêt d'une heure quand je souhaite bonne nuit aux filles, avant de monter afin de prendre une bonne douche, avant de me glisser dans mon lit, qui m'appelle fortement. Une fois propre et les muscles détendus par l'eau chaude, je souhaite une bonne nuit au gars qui on fini par monter, puis m'installe confortablement sous la couverture, cherchant la bonne position pour dormir. Alors que je commence à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, je sens le chaton monter sur mon lit et se coller contre moi. Je pousse un soupir de dépit, mais laisse couler, sachant pertinemment que quoique je fasse, il remontera de toute manière.

Le lendemain, matin, Théo me réveille en me jetant un oreiller, sans douceur, en pleine tête. Je me retourne dans mon lit, grognant légèrement et éjectant au passage le chaton, qui dormait par je ne sais quel miracle, sur ma hanche.

 **\- Bouge-toi Harry, on est vachement en retard**. Grogne Théo. **Les autres sont déjà parti, sans nous réveiller les enfoirés.**

Je grogne de nouveau tout en me redressant. Je m'étire de tout mon long tout en bayant, avant de relâcher tout les muscles, me laissant groggy. Je n'ai aucune motivation ce matin, mais savoir que je commence avec potion suffit pour m'en donner un peu. N'étant pas en avance, voir carrément en retard si j'écoute Théo, je laisse tomber la douche du matin et m'habille en vitesse pour rejoindre Théo qui m'attend dans la salle commune.

 **\- Tu as pris ton temps aujourd'hui,** constate mon frère de cœur en levant un sourcil.

 **\- Je sais, mais va savoir, je n'ai aucune motivation aujourd'hui. Seules les potions me motive assez pour sortir de mon lit bien-aimé.** Je l'entraîne à ma suite hors de la salle commune, avec l'espoir de choper un ou deux petits pains avant le début des cours.

 **\- Le mariage est prévu pour quand? S** e moque Théo.

 **\- De quoi tu parles?** Je le regarde faussement blesser. **Il a déjà eu lieu, je te signale, lors de notre premier jour dans le château.**

Il éclate de rire sous mon commentaire, puis me traite de taré avant de passer l'encadrement géant de la grande-salle. Un rapide coup d'œil nous montre que le reste de la bande n'est plus attablé, j'attrape donc une brioche, à défaut de petit pain, et une pomme que je lance à Théo. Il l'attrape in-extremis et me remercie avant de sortir de la salle pour retourner dans les cachots.

 **\- Arrête de soupirer Harry, à croire que tu vas à l'échafaud. Chose surprenante, vue qu'on se rend en potion.**

 **\- M'éprends toi pas, je suis plus qu'heureux d'aller en potion.** Je croque dans ma brioche, arrachant un bon quart de cette dernière. **J'ai juste hâte que l'année se finisse pour pouvoir faire des grasses matinées.**

 **\- Et voir Mr Malfoy,** susurre Théo moqueur.

 **\- Pourquoi tu parles de Lucius?**

 **\- Comme ça.**

Il me fait un sourire éblouissant et embrasse les filles pour leur dire bonjour, ignorant Draco et Blaise comme un roi, ce que je fais aussi, pour les punir de nous avoir laissé dormir et donc, manquer d'être en retard.

 **\- Bonjour quand même les gars,** lâche Blaise vexer qu'on les ai ignoré?

 **\- Ah, mais vous êtes là?** L'interroge Théo faussement surpris. **Désolé, mais comme on vous a pas vue en se levant, on c'est dit que vous étiez absent aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Et où veux-tu qu'on soit, hormis au château?** Grogne Draco, mécontent du ton de Théo.

 **\- Va savoir! A l'infirmerie? Pour cause de... Je ne sais pas moi. Une idée Harry?**

 **\- Hum...** je pince mon menton entre deux doigts, tout en réfléchissant faussement. **Diarrhée compulsive pour cause de remords d'avoir abandonné deux de leurs compagnons?**

 **\- Vous êtes sérieux les gars?** Demande Draco blasé. **Vous dramatisez vraiment pour rien! On vous à juste pas réveiller car c'était impossible. On aurait dit deux cadavres posés sur des lits.**

 **\- C'est sûr que si tu t'es juste contenté de bousculer Harry pour le réveiller, ça allait marcher.** Se moque Théo. **Oublie pas qu'il faut le virer du lit pour le réveiller. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Dray, on ne vous en veut pas.**

 **\- Ton regard fait flipper Théo.**

 **\- Mais nooon, il est tout à fait normal.**

Il fait un sourire éblouissant à Draco avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe, tout juste ouverte par le professeur Snape, qui me regarde une question muette dans les yeux. Je me contente de hausser des épaules et d'entrer à la suite de Théo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Nous sommes enfin samedi, enfin, car ces deux derniers jours ont été vraiment longs. Étant en fin d'année, les professeurs se contentent de nous faire réviser, ce qui rendent les cours plus qu'ennuyeux. De plus, comme c'est mon dernier week-end avant la fin de l'année scolaire, je n'ai pas cours avec Severus. Je profite donc de mon samedi de libre pour flâner dehors avec la bande, au bord du lac, la tête posée sur les genoux de Mione, qui se trouve être en pleine révision. Exaspéré par son comportement, je pousse un lourd soupire, me redresse et lui enlève le livre des mains.

 **\- Harry!** Crie-t-elle. **Rends moi ce livre, je dois réviser.**

 **\- Non tu dois faire une pause.** Je ferme le livre et le pose à côté de moi. **Tu as assez révisé pour le moment, ton cerveau à besoin de souffler un peu.**

 **\- Mon cerveau va très bien, laisse moi révisé un peu.**

 **\- Désolé, mais non, pour une fois que j'ai un samedi de libre, je veux profiter un peu de ma meilleure amie.**

 **\- Bon, si tu le prends comme ça.** Elle pousse un long soupire, prends son livre qu'elle range dans son sac et sort un jeu de cartes. **Autant se faire une partie non? Les amis! Vous avez entendu Harry, pause générale, on repose le cerveau.**

 **\- Il a parlé pour toi,** marmonne Aaron le nez toujours dans son livre.

 **\- Peut-être, mais il est hors de question que je sois la seule à ne pas réviser. Donc pause générale.**

Elle se lève et prend leurs livres qu'elle ferme et les poser à côté d'eux, avant de se rasseoir et de distribuer les cartes. Sans surprise Blaise et les filles, se sont rajouté à la partie, Théo et Draco préférant observer le jeu. Le temps que toutes les cartes soient distribuées, je me demande si durant les grandes vacances, j'aurais encore des cours d'occlumencie. Il faut que pense à demander à Severus, au pire des cas, je continuerai quand même la méditation, ça peut toujours être utile. Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Hermione qui me glisse mon jeu entre mes mains.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La journée est passée à une vitesse folle. Nous sommes à présent dans la grande salle pour le dernier repas de la journée. Sans surprise, la bonne humeur est au rendez-vous et je mange avec appétit pour éviter d'être nourri par ma dragonne. Elle m'a ramené une fois à manger et autant vous dire que je ne tiens pas à recommencer l'exploit.

 **\- Alors que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ce soir?** Demande Blaise, prêt à faire la fête. Je me demande souvent ce que ce sera plus tard.

 **\- Ce que vous voulez, moi, je sors.** Dis-je aux autres entre deux bouchers.

 **\- Je peux venir avec toi?** Me demande directement Blaise l'espoir plein les yeux.

 **\- Non pas cette fois Blaise.** Je prends une autre bouchée de mon plat que je prends le temps de savourer. **Et puis avec les bestioles, même moi, je ne devrais pas y aller! Mais je sais que si je n'y vais pas, c'est elle qui viendra et bonjour, le carnage.**

 **\- Si elle pouvait croquer, une ou deux personnes au passage, je ne dirai pas non.** Annonce Daphné. **Mais autant éviter oui, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver.**

 **\- Dans le meilleur des cas, elle finira dans une réserve naturele. Au pire des cas... Je préfère ne pas y penser.** Je lui souris. **Mais, elle m'a** **déjà proposé de manger le citronner, mais je n'ai pas voulu.**

 **\- Il ne vaux mieux pas que père l'apprenne.** Me dit Draco.

 **\- De quoi? Que je me rends dans la forêt?** Il acquiesce. **Il sait déjà ce que je fais. De plus, il est au courant que même lui ne m'empêchera pas d'aller voir Sis.**

 **\- Oui, mais ça reste dangereux surtout avec les …. Aie!** **Pansy pourquoi tu m'as frappé!**

 **\- Regarde!** Elle montre quelque chose dans mon dos.

Curieux, je me retourne légèrement et vois Dumby se diriger vers nous, tout en prétextant quitter la grande salle. Ce qui est un peu trop voyant, surtout en sachant que normalement, il sort par la porte près de sa table. Notre conversation dévie naturellement sur d'autres sujets. Comme les examens de la semaine prochaine. Si Dray, veut continuer de me sermonner sur ma balade, il devra attendre la salle commune. Une fois le vieux fou passé, aussi vite qu'un escargot en plein sprint, le blond me lance un regard noir, regard que j'ignore royalement, préférant me perdre dans une tarte aux framboises. Le repas finit, on se rend dans notre salle commune pour finir la soirée, du moins pour eux. La mienne étant loin d'être terminé.

Deux heures plus tard, je me prépare pour aller rejoindre Sis. Heureusement, le blondinet n'a pas essayé de remettre la conversation du repas, sur la table, une fois dans la salle commune. Dès que je suis vêtu de ma cape, je vérifie si j'ai toujours la pomme, que j'ai pris en quittant la table, dans ma poche, et je me rends à la forêt interdite sans croisé personne. Même si j'ai l'impression d'être suivi. Sûrement un animal, je parierais sur le chat de Rusard. Dès que je suis dans la forêt, je pose ma cape bien à l'abri et m'enfonce dans la forêt. Il ne faut pas longtemps à ma dragonne pour me rejoindre.

 **\- # Harry!#** Je lui souris et lui caresse le museau, avant d'enlacer son cou.

 **\- #Salut ma belle»**

 **\- #Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène?#** Tout en me posant la question, elle me fait monter sur son dos pour nous amener dans sa grotte.

 **\- #Le plaisir de te voir?#** Bon j'avoue que, ma visite datant juste de deux semaines, ça passe mal comme excuse. D'ailleurs, le regard qu'elle me jette me montre qu'elle n'est pas dupe. **#Bon d'accord... Je suis venu pour te prévenir de quelque chose.#**

 **\- #Ton humain a trouvé une solution pour les créatures de la forêt?#**

 **\- #Malheureusement non..#** Je ne relève plus pour le «ton humain». **#Et puis il ne s'agit pas de cela. Mon nouveau prof de DFCM est au courant pour toi, ce n'est pas un sorcier ordinaire. Il pourrait venir se balader dans le coin. D'ailleurs c'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà venu#**

 **\- #Je dois m'en occuper? #** demande-t-elle tout à fait sérieusement.

 **\- #Non, je te demande juste de ne pas te montrer, mais de le laisser faire sa promenade tranquillement. Il ne te fera rien.#**

Je me tais là, hésitant à faire mon autre demande. Je n'ai pas à hésiter trop longtemps, étant donné que nous sommes arriver au pied de la grotte de Sis. Nous avons d'ailleurs mis plus de temps que d'habitude. Chose que je réfère à Sismira.

 **\- #Oui j'ai eu le sentiment d'être suivie, mais il n'y avait personne et aucune odeur. J'ai donc préféré faire quelques détours, histoire de semer la personne ou chose qui nous suivait, avant d'aller dans mon nid#**

 **\- #Tu as bien fais. Surtout que j'ai aussi eu ce sentiment en venant ici. Mais je l'avais basé sur le fait que ça puisse être le chat de Rusard. #**

 **\- # Rusard? #** demande-t-elle curieuse.

 **#Oui le concierge du château. Je lui ai offert un chat pour Noël, comme le siens fut tué en début d'année.#**

 **\- # C'est gentil de ta part de lui avoir donné un nouveau compagnons#** ronronne t-elle.

 **\- #Merci.#** Je lui caresse le flan et m'installe auprès d'elle dans la grotte. # **Tiens j'ai également cela pour toi** #

Je sors la pomme que j'ai pris avant de partir et lui tend. Elle pourrait sourire que le ferais à l'instant. Elle adore les pommes, à vrai dire elle en raffole, allée savoir pourquoi. Elle attrape la pomme du bout des dents et la croque une fois avant de l'avaler. Un câlin plein de ronronnement plus tard, on s'installe à nos places respective puis, on discute encore pendant un bon moment, c'est-à-dire, jusqu'à très tôt le lendemain matin, je lui rappelle aussi que je quitte le château pendant deux mois, vacance oblige, puis elle me raccompagne jusqu'à l'endroit habituelle. C'est quand je me retrouve à la lisière de la forêt que je me rappel un détail. Je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers Sis qui me regarde avec curiosité.

 **\- # J'ai oublié de te demander un truc. Peux-tu laisser un dénommer «Spike» se balader dans la forêt?#** Si Tom m'en a parlé, c'est que ça ne risque rien. J'ai assez confiance en lui pour cela.

 **\- # Spike? #** demande-t-elle curieuse. **# Qui est-il?#**

 **\- #Je ne sais pas, mais c'est Tom qui m'a demandé te le demander. C'est son ami#**

 **\- # Pas de soucis, je le laisserais se promener sur mon territoire. Par contre qu'il ne s'approche pas de mon nid, sinon ami de ton Tom ou non, je le mange.#**

 **\- # Hahaha, je ferais passer le message à Tom. Enfin, si j'arrive à le voir en mode normal. #**

 **\- # Mode normal?#**

Sis me regarde étrangement et je balaie sa question d'une main et d'un «je me comprends». Elle secoue la tête exaspérée, puis après un dernier bisou, j'enfile ma cape et retourne à la salle commune de ma maison. Une fois dans celle-ci, je rassure Théo, prend une bonne douche et me glisse dans mon lit. Épuisé, je ne mets pas longtemps à m'endormir.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

POV DE TOM

Mon Cher Tom, c'est parti pour le dernier numéro de l'année, il faut donc faire ça en grand. Je me dirige vers ma garde-robe et prends la seule tenue que je n'ai pas mis de l'année. Celle que j'ai gardée précautionneusement pour ce jour. Je la pose sur le lit, en compagnie de la perruque assortie, puis me rends dans la salle de bain pour un bon bain bien chaud. J'en ai bien besoin pour me préparer à cette soirée.

Immergé dans l'étendue d'eau chaude, je laisse mes muscles se détendre, tout en pensant à la sortie nocturne d'Harry. Je suis content qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose pour Spike, je me voyais mal affronté un dragon, d'autant plus le dragon du gamin, rien de tel pour se le mettre à dos. Surtout, qu'il semble avoir beaucoup d'ascendant sur les autres serpents. À surveiller de prêt. Une fois propre et détendue, je quitte la délicieuse chaleur et me dirige vers mon lit, afin de m'apprêter pour le grand soir. C'est donc une demi-heure plus tard que je me retrouve à côté des grand portes, prêt pour faire mon entrée.

Je vérifie tout de même si je n'ai rien oublié avant d'entrer. Tenue une pièce rose bonbon pailleté? Check. Talon aiguille rose bonbon, effet boule à facette? Check. Perruque rose de cheveux bouclés coiffés en deux chignons pointus et d'une frange droite? D'un sort, je fais apparaître un miroir et repositionne la perruque que j'ai mal fixé. Check. Rouge à lèvres bleu? Hum, j'en remets un peu, pince les lèvres et met la bouche en cœur. Check aussi. Grande respiration, Ahumm de yoga, expression profondément malheureuse et c'est parti.

 **\- Oh mes petits chéris.** Je me lamente haut et fort, m'effondrant contre la porte pour bien appuyer mon chagrin. **Dire que c'est le dernier soir qu'on passe tous ensemble,** faux sanglot et fausse larme magiquement rajouté. **Ça me fend le cœur de savoir que demain vous rentrerez tous avec ce grand train tellement gryffondoresque, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point cela me rend triste.** Mouchage très bruyant qui résonne nettement dans la grande salle figée. **Vous allez tellement me manquer, mes chatons.** Je soupire de lamentation. **Quand je pense que je ne vous reverrez plus jamais, jamais, jamais plus, ça me brise le cœur en d'innombrable petits morceaux tout microscopique.**

Je regarde tout mes «adorables petits chatons» d'un air tellement pitoyable que j'en vomirais, tout en me dirigent vers Weasley. Une fois à sa hauteur, je continue mon numéro.

 **\- Surtout toi Weasley. Alala! Pense à ne surtout pas manger, ni boire, tout ce qui est orange hein? Fini pour toi le jus de citrouille ou autre joyeuseté de la même couleur. Regarde, ça monte même sur ta peau,** pince les pommettes sans aucune douceur, **mon pauvre ça te mange le visage et te rends tout vilain, d'ailleurs,** je me tourne vers Weasley fille, **petite Weasley tu devrais faire attention toi aussi, car tu prends le même chemin que Ronald.** Je me redresse et les regarde de façon appuyer. **Vraiment vous deux, prenez exemple sur les jumeaux vos grands-frères. Eux, ils sont roux et pas orange.**

 **\- Vous vous moquez de nous?** Hurle Ronald, **ils boivent et mangent la même chose que nous. De plus, on a la même couleur de cheveux. Allez vous faire interner pauvre type.**

 **\- Tututu, on ne parle pas comme ça avec sa bouche, ça rends tout vilain, déjà que tu n'es pas gâté par la nature. Hop recurvite, nettoyons cette vilaine chose.**

Je regarde avec amusement, le jeune Weasley s'étouffer avec la mousse qui lui sort de la bouche, puis je prends appui sur les épaules des jumeaux, tout en ignorant Dumby qui m'apostrophie tellement fort que son dentier manque de s'envoler. Attendez? Un dentier? Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder profondément choquer par ce fait. Même moi, je n'en ai pas de dentier, c'est pour dire. Bon, j'avoue qu'on n'a pas tous la chance de redevenir beau et séduisant comme moi, mais bon. Un dentier morbleu. Enfin bon, retournons avec les jumeaux.

 **\- Mes petits farceurs.** Je leurs dis affectueusement. **S'il y a bien des lions qui vont me manquer, c'est vous deux. Vos farces mon ravie tout le long de l'année. Surtout la dernière. Ce petit serpent cornu aux cils duveteux*... une vraie merveille. Surtout, qu'il est aussi rare que dangereux. J'ignore où vous l'avez trouvé, mais encore merci.**

Je leur fais un gros bisou sur la joue, réellement heureux du «cadeau» qu'ils m'ont fait. J'hérite de faible «de rien» embarrasser, puis je me redresse avant d'aller à la table des professeurs. J'attrape le bras de Dumbledore, l'obligeant à faire demi-tour, ce petit coquin m'avait rejoint comme je ne l'écoutais pas.

 **\- Voyons Bubus, il ne faut pas se mettre dans de tels états. Fait gaffe à ton petit cœur, tu n'es plus tout jeune.**

Puis, sans l'écouter, je l'entraîne à ma suite, continuant mon numéro avec le reste des élèves.

 **\- Je vous aurez bien fait un bisou chacun, mais si je fais ça, je vais me retrouver avec les lèvres toutes gercées. Quelle horreur! Il faut qu'elles soient aussi douces que la soie, pour mon baiser d'adieu avec Sevy-chou.** Je me tourne vers lui et ajoute. **Je sais que tu es impatient mon petit Sev.** J'embrasse mes doigts et souffle dessus pour lui envoyer.

Je vois Severus blanchir et serrer les dents de la où je suis. J'adore l'emmerder, même si je dois dire que j'en ai eu pour mes frais la dernière fois. J'hésite encore à lui faire payer son petit excès de colère quand je redeviendrais moi.

Flash back

Quelle merveilleuse journée, j'ai pu énerver le jeune Weasley, collé la Weasley fille pour tenue vestimentaires inappropriée. C'est incroyable qu'on laisse une fillette porter des jupes si courte qu'on en voie la culotte. Bien entendu ça n'a pas plus à Dumby qui s'est empressé de me convoquer dans son bureau. Comme si j'étais un simple élève. Je lui ai d'ailleurs, bien montrer que j'en ai n'étais pas un. Pendant qu'il parlait, je déambulais dans son bureau, interrompant toutes les cinq minutes, en lui posant des questions sur des objets divers. Une fois sur, qu'il fulminait bien dans son coin, je lui ai souhaité une bonne soirée.

Enfin bref! Dumby n'est pas le sujet. Je suis en plein déhanchement dans les couloirs, saluant mes adorables petits serpents qu'en j'en vois un et aperçois Sev au loin. Je retiens un ouuuuh, et le rejoins dans une démarche rappelant le crabe.

 **\- Sev mon chou comment tu vas?** Je l'attrape par le bras et me calque sur sa démarche qui est très rapide. Heureusement que je me suis habitué aux talons, sinon paye ton entorse. **Voyons moins vite, il n'y a pas le feu.**

 **\- Casse-toi l'erreur de la nature.** Crache-t-il d'une voix glaciale. _Hum, mon petit Sevy n'est pas de très bonne humeur._ Voix qui m'aurais fais frissonner de peur, si la mienne n'était pas encore plus polaire dans mes bons jours.

 **\- Erreur de la nature? Ce n'est pas très gentil mon Sevounet chéri. Et arrête de froncer les sourcils comme ça voyons, ça te fais une ride affreuse entre les deux yeux. Toi qui es si sexy, c'est dommage de...**

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en rajouter plus, que je me retrouve sans savoir comment, plaqué contre un mur, à dix centimètres du sol. Enfin, je pense, c'est peut-être moins ou peut-être plus. En tout cas, je sais que je ne peux plus respirer, ou presque, mais c'est douloureux. Tiens? Il semblerait qu'il me parle, écoutons un peu.

\- … **. Donc maintenant tu me lâches compris? Sinon, ce n'est pas contre un mur que tu finiras mais dans un trou au fond de la forêt interdite compris?**

 **\- Compris, c'est très green.**

 **\- Parfait.**

Il me relâche sans prévenir et je m'effondre comme un vieux bout de tissus au sol. Je retiens un adorable doloris qui me chatouille les doigts, et me redresse à la place en toussant comme un fou. Pendant ce temps, il n'a pas attendu que je termine de m'en remettre qu'il se tire. Merci bien.

Fin du Flash back.

Enfin bref, je lui fais un sourire éclatant, et le rejoins à table, m'installant à côté de lui à sa plus grande horreur. Oh que j'aime lui pourrir la vie, presque autant qu'à Dumby.

FIN DU POV.

Si, je ne devais pas me retenir, je serai en cet instant écrouler de rire sur le sol, à cause de Tom. Non mais sérieux! Il est obligé d'en faire autant ? Surtout, que c'est par un miracle, qu'il soit encore en vie. Je lance un regard d'excuse à Severus, pour mon envie de rire qui ne lui as pas échappé, et il me répond d'un air pincé. Je souffle ensuite un bon coût pour me calmer, et commence enfin mon repas. Le vieux citronné est trop occupé à postillonner sur Tom, pour faire son discours habituel, au plus grand plaisir de toute la salle, je dirais. Au moins, je n'aurai pas besoin de faire semblant de l'écouter, même si j'aimerais bien qu'il nous dise qui a gagné la coupe des 4 maisons cette année. J'ai déjà ma petite idée, bien qu'on a gagné la coupe de Quidditch.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur, bien que tout le monde soit un peu triste que l'année se termine. Je suis dans le même cas, cependant, cette fois-ci j'ai hâte d'être en vacances puisque je ne vais pas les passer chez les Dursley. Je ne vais pas voir Mione souvent, mais il y aura toujours les lettres.

Nous finissons à peine le dessert, que Dumbledore se lève et réclame le silence. Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Alors, voyons voir ce qu'il va nous dire... Du bla bla, encore du bla bla et pour pimenter le tout, un peu de bla bla. Je m'attends encore à un peu plus de bla bla de sa part quand il annonce enfin les points. En dernier, nous avons les Lions avec 483 points, puis vient les Pouffsouffle avec 526 points, s'en suit notre maison avec 587 points et comme je le pensais les premiers sont les Serdaigles avec 617 points. Suite à l'annonce, la table de ma meilleure amie hurle de joie. Je suis contente pour elle et je la félicite de loin pour le moment. Les lions sont dégoûtés, mais bon avec deux boulets minimum dans leur rang, il ne faut pas s'attendre à mieux.

 **\- Et bien, pour cette fois, nous n'avons pas gagné.** Dis-je au autre.

 **\- Non, mais si c'est pour que la maison de Luna, et les autres gagnent, çà ne me dérange pas de perdre.** Sort Draco sous nos regards surpris à tous. Il lève les yeux vers nous. **Quoi?**

 **\- Euh non rien.** Sort Blaise encore trop sous le choc.

Et j'avoue, qu'il y a de quoi. Dray est en concurrence permanente avec Mione, pour rester le premier. Être second, n'est pour lui-même pas envisageable. Mais bon, tout cela, c'était avant qu'une certaine Serdaigle face à son entrée au château.

 **\- Bon et bien quand vous aurez fini de me regarder comme si, un tentacule m'était soudainement sorti de la tête, on pourrai finir de se préparer pour le départ de demain.**

À ces mots, notre diva adorée se lève s'en va sans nous attendre. Je termine rapidement ma tarte aux citrons et le rejoint, suivit bien rapidement par les autres. Sur le chemin, de la salle commune, Blaise taquine Dray suite à ces paroles. Pendant un moment, le blondinet ne dit rien, et puis juste avant de donner le mot de passe, il fout une taloche à l'arrière du crâne de Blaise, et lui intime de se taire. Blaise, grogne de joli nom d'oiseaux, qui lui fait gagner une autre taloche. La salle commune étant toujours fermée, je lève les yeux au ciel et donne le mot de passe avant d'y entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me dirige droit dans notre chambre. Autant se débarrasser de suite, de la corvée des valises, pour être tranquille par la suite. Je suis vite suivi par les autres qui veulent aussi être tranquille ce soir. Tout le monde, se met au travail, si bien, qu'une bonne heure plus tard nous sommes tous réunis dans la salle commune. On passe un dernier petit moment ensemble, où j'accepte de me faire laminer aux échecs par Blaise et Draco, avant de faire deux, trois partie de bataille explosive avec les filles et Théo, avant d'aller se coucher. La journée de demain promet d'être longue, autant faire en sorte d'être le plus en forme possible. Une bonne douche plus tard, qui me laisse propre et détendu, je me glisse dans mon lit, souhaite une bonne nuit à tout le monde et m'allonge pour un sommeil bien mérité.

Le lendemain, c'est seul et en pleine forme que je lève, je me félicite de m'être couché tôt, contrairement aux autres qui ont dû se coucher assez tard. Il n'y a qu'à regarder Blaise, posé à même la couverture, tout habiller. Un homme ivre n'aurait pas fait mieux. Je secoue la tête exaspéré par ce guignol et me dirige dans la salle d'eau pour retirer les restes de sommeil. Une fois prêt, je range mon pyjama et fais le tour de la chambre afin d'être sûr de n'avoir rien oublier. Un regard vers les autres lits, je découvre avec joie qu'ils dorment tous encore. Je me dirige à pas de loup vers Théo, enrouler dans sa couverture comme un bien heureux, attrape du bout des doigts sa couverture et tire d'un coup sec. Il se déroule comme un nem, mais en plus bruyant. En gros, il termine sa chute dans un bruyant boum et un aie retentissant, qui a le mérite de réveiller les deux autres dormeurs.

 **\- Putain Théo,** beugle Blaise qui se cache sous son oreiller. **Fait gaffe quand tu dors mec.**

 **\- La ferme Blaise,** grogne Théo qui se masse les fesses, **merde Harry, tu m'expliques là?**

 **\- Il n'y a pas d'explication.** Je lui fais un grand sourire vengeur. **Juste le plaisir de te mettre par terre lors du réveil. C'est d'un jouissif.**

Il se lève en grognant, toujours en se massant les fesses en grimaçant.

 **\- Tu sais que je vais me venger chez Mr Malfoy?**

 **\- Parfaitement, mais pour le moment tu n'arriveras pas à gâcher mon plaisir.** Je lui fais un grand sourire, suivi d'un bisou sur la tempe. **Allez va te laver. Tu pues.**

 **\- Pfff, me confond pas avec Blaise.**

 **\- Va torcher un dragon.** Grogne le basané, ce qui nous fait rire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, et tout le monde enfin propre et prêt, on retrouve les filles dans la salle commune, qui nous attendent pour aller dans la grande salle, afin de prendre le dernier petit-déjeuner au château. Une fois le ventre bien plein, je constate qu'il me reste encore un peu de temps avant le départ en calèche. Je rejoins donc Mione à sa table pour les féliciter, elle et les autres de la bande, d'avoir gagné la coupe des quatre maisons. J'aurais pu le faire dans le train, mais je voulais être plus tranquille, vue la grandeur du groupe. Mione me remercie pour le groupe, rayonnant totalement de fierté. Je souris, en lui promettant de la battre l'année prochaine, ce qui la fait rire et lui fait un bisou sur la joue, sous le regard un peu noir d'Aaron. Amusé, je lui fais un clin d'œil, puis retourne à ma table, après un «à toute» lancer pour tout le monde.

J'arrive à peine à ma table que tout les autres se lève, Blaise ayant enfin terminé de manger. Je suis donc le groupe qui se dirige vers les calèches qui nous mènera au train. Je caresse doucement les deux créatures qui tracte les calèches, sous le regard perplexe de mes amis et les autres élèves. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un fou, mais je m'en moque, elles méritent des remerciements pour leur travail. Je grimpe à côté de Théo et pousse un long soupire. L'année est vraiment terminée, Sis va énormément me manquer. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas encore grandir pendant ces deux mois. Je sors de mes pensées quand Théo me signale que nous sommes arrivé à la gare. Je le remercie d'un sourire et descends de la calèche à la suite des autres. On récupère rapidement nos valises mise à disposition avant de partir à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Compartiment, qu'on trouve rapidement, étant dans les premiers arrivés.

 **\- Ouah les gars, vous avez trouvé un compartiment juste pour nous?** S'exclame Jason en entrant dans le compartiment. Il se fait apostrophiez par les filles qui le traite de goujats, car elles ne sont pas des garçons immatures et sans cervelle.

 **\- Parle pour lui Pans',** rétorque Théo, **avec Harry, on n'est pas dans cette catégorie.**

 **\- Sympa merci Théo,** remercie Draco qui a été classé dans la case immature et sans cervelle.

 **\- Mais de rien Dray.** Théo lui fait un sourire éblouissant qui perturbe Draco, peu habitué à le voir sourire.

On est vite rejoints par le reste de la bande et c'est dans une bonne ambiance générale que nous faisons le voyage. Sans surprise, on fut interrompu par Weasley et sa clique, mais ils ne sont pas restés bien longtemps, ayant été victimes d'une dizaine de sorts qui les ont transformés un peu. En effet Weasley à terminé avec une immense crête, arc-en-ciel, d'un mètre de haut, d'oreille en forme d'ailes de chauve sourie, d'un nez de cochon et des cils tombant en de longues anglaises ce qui lui cache un peu la vue. Finnigan lui, s'est retrouvé, avec une coupe afro jaune poussin, qui lui fait comme un casque autour du visage, lui laissant de libre que sa bouche, bouche qui bave continuellement à cause d'un sortilège, Thomas se retrouve avec la coupe de cheveux de Doc dans "retour dans le futur", mais en vert fluo, suivie d'un long nez à la Cyrano de Bergerac. Bref trois beau garçons qui fuit en courant, du moins comme ils peuvent, loin de leur compartiment. Ça leur apprendra à nous ennuyer pendant le trajet.

Plusieurs heures et fou rire plus tard, on arrive à la gare où nous attendent les adultes. Comme à mon habitude, je repère immédiatement Lucius, sans même le voir. Mes amis me suivent en toute confiance, habitués à ce que je sois un radar à Lucius. Il est vrai que je me trompe jamais, la preuve étant que nous sommes devant lui moins de deux minutes plus tard.

 **\- Bonsoir les enfants, Harry.** Il nous salue avec la même expression qu'aurait un mur en tout circonstance. Enfin presque étant donné que Draco et moi avons le droit à son sourire à la Malfoy. On répond tous à son bonjour et il continue. **Vous avez fait un bon voyage**.

 **\- Oh oui monsieur Malfoy, surtout qu'on à pus s'amuser avec Weasley et sa clique,** explose de joie Blaise, ce qui lui fait récolter un sourcil lever.

 **\- Vraiment?**

 **\- Oh oui. Vous aurez vu leurs têtes c'était fantastique,** il regarde autour d'eux et pointe une direction sans aucune discrétion. **Regardez, ils sont là-bas!**

En effet, on commençait à entendre des rires un peu partout. Puis un hurlement d'horreur, mélanger à de la colère. On dirait que Mme Weasley à aperçu son fils.

 **\- En effet, c'est du plus bel effet. Bravo les enfants.** Il nous regarde ensuite longuement un à un, terminant par Draco et moi. **J'ose espérer que vous avez été discret.**

 **\- Des plus discrets pères, ce sera leurs paroles contre la nôtre. Et comme leurs frères étaient avec nous à ce moment la, je doute qu'on leurs prête attention.**

 **\- Bien.** D'un coup de baguette, il réduit nos valises, qu'on s'empresse de glisser dans nos poches. **Vos parents sont arrivés?** Demande t-il aux autres.

Ils répondent tous par l'affirmatif et une fois les embrassades et promesse d'écrire tout les jours faite, Lucius s'assure qu'ils soient tous en sécurité avant de nous tendre le bras.

 **\- Bien Harry, Théo, fils, allons-y nous aussi.**

Nous atterrissons comme à notre habitude dans la zone de transplanage du château. Je grimace, toujours peu habitué à ce moyen de transport. Il reste toujours mieux que le portoloin, mais je reste toujours un peu étourdis à chaque voyage. Une fois certain que j'aille bien, Lucius nous laisse comme à son habitude pour retourner à ses occupations. Je suis un peu déçu de le voir déjà partir, j'aurais aimé échanger un peu avec lui, mais je me dis que le fait qu'il soit venu nous chercher est déjà suffisant. Lucius sortit, on se rend dans nos chambres habituelles pour y déposer nos capes et autres affaires. Les valises ayant été déposées par Dobby, on est peu encombré. Comme, il se fait tard, et que c'est bientôt l'heure du repas du soir, on ne traîne pas trop dans nos chambres. Quand se fut l'heure, nous rejoignons les propriétaires des lieux pour le dîner. Théo et moi saluons Narcissa, pendant que Dray lui fait une bise, en guise de bonjour.

 **\- Bonsoir les enfants, c'est toujours une joie de vous avoir avec nous.** Dit Narcissa en nous regardant avec tendresse. **Ce château va enfin avoir un peu de vie. Vous avez passé une bonne fin d'année?**

La discussion s'ensuit la dessus et c'est dans une bonne humeur et une ambiance festive que le repas et le reste de la soirée se passe.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cela fait déjà deux semaines que nous sommes au manoir. J'envoie régulièrement des lettres à Mione, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Je suis actuellement dans la bibliothèque en train de faire mes devoirs, du moins une partie, je souhaite me débarrasser des matières que je trouve les plus ennuyeuse et harassante. Je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de vous préciser lesquelles. Le dernier point posé, je m'étire les muscles endolorie des épaules et de mon dos. Je range le tout, que je pose au coin de la table que j'utilise à mes études, et décide de retourner profiter un peu du beau temps. Je retrouve Théo adossé au tronc du plus gros saule pleureur du jardin, sa place favorite, en compagnie de Draco qui lit, lui aussi, un livre. Je profite du trajet pour observer le visage de Théo. Il semble allez beaucoup mieux, voir plus serein. Le fait de ne pas être retourné chez son père cet été, doit beaucoup y jouer et je suis heureux d'avoir réussi à le convaincre d'en parler à Lucius. Je m'installe en silence à côté de lui et ferme les yeux, profitant de la douceur de la nature et du calme de mon frère de cœur. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, que nous sommes déranger par le hibou de Lucius.

 _Harry_

 _Peux-tu me rejoindre, avec ton ami Théo, dans mon bureau dans quinze minutes? Il faut que je vous parle de chose importante._

 _Lucius._

Je fais passer le message à Théo, qui me regarde surpris. D'un commun accord, on se lève, salut Draco et nous dirigeons au bureau de Lucius. Dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes devant la porte, des questions plein la tête, de quoi veut nous parler Lucius. J'ai certes une idée du sujet pour mon ami, ami qui semble lui aussi inquiet, je le rassure d'ailleurs d'un sourire, sourire qui semble le rassurer un peu. Cependant, pour moi, le stress est présent, car je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il peut retourner. Je frappe à la porte, et entre après, en avoir l'autorisation.

 **\- Bonjour, Lucius.** Je lui fais un sourire en même temps.

 **\- Bonjour, Mr Malefoy.**

 **\- Bonjour les garçons.** Il nous salut d'un signe de tête avant de nous indiquer les deux sièges qui trônent devant son bureau. **Installez-vous les garçons**. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle, pendant que Théo s'installe sur le siège voisin. **Bien, Harry, je t'ai demandé de venir pour savoir si la semaine prochaine, tu serais intéressé pour aller chercher ta nouvelle baguette? Je dois m'absenter mardi pour la journée, mais le lendemain, je serai libre, cela te conviens?**

 **\- Oui bien sûr.** Je lui souris encore plus. Je suis maintenant impatient d'avoir ma nouvelle baguette, celle qui me conviendra vraiment, surtout que je ne m'attendais pas à l'avoir si tôt après la fin de l'année.

 **\- Nouvelle baguette?** Ah oui, il est vrai que j'en ai parlé à personne.

 **\- Mince désolé Théo, j'ai oublié de t'en parler, mais je te promet que je t'expliquerais plus tard.** Il me regarde sceptique. **Mais si, je t'assure c'est juste un oubli de ma part.**

 **\- D'accord.** Il plisse les yeux en ma direction. **Je te le rappellerai.**

 **\- Ça je n'en doute pas**. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Lucius attend patiemment qu'on finisse notre échange avant de parler.

 **\- Bien Harry, ce sera donc 9h à la zone de transplanage.** J'acquiesce pour l'horaire. **Parfait, a présent, peux-tu nous laisser seul? Je dois parler à Théo en privé.**

 **\- Bien sûr.** Je me tourne vers mon meilleur ami. **À tout à l'heure.**

Après un signe de tête, je laisse le maître des lieux et Théo a leur discussion, puis rejoins Dray qui, vue l'heure, doit se trouver dans la bibliothèque. Je ne pensais pas mis rendre de nouveau aujourd'hui, mais tant qu'à faire, autant tenir compagnie à Draco, surtout qu'il y a un livre sur les dragons qui me fait de l'œil depuis un petit moment. C'est donc confortablement installé près d'une fenêtre et totalement absorbé par le livre, que Théo me retrouve une heure plus tard. Il m'indique sa présence d'un doux raclement de gorge, ce qui suffit pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

 **\- Tiens petit frère,** je ferme mon livre après l'avoir marqué d'une feuille, **tout c'est bien passé ?**

Il se contente d'acquiescer et s'assoit en face de moi. Je le vois réfléchir un moment, devinant sans mal chercher ses mots.

 **\- Tu veux qu'on en discute plus tard?**

 **\- Oui, je veux, bien. Histoire de mettre en ordre mes pensées, et surtout de réfléchir à tout ça.**

 **\- Comme tu veux.** Je lui fais un grand sourire, puis me tourne vers Draco, toujours plonger dans ces devoirs. Ce gars est pire que Mione, rien ne peut le déranger quand il révise ou travail. **Dray, ça te dis une pause et une petite baignade ? Histoire de profiter du beau temps.**

 **\- Je marche,** il glisse une main dans ses cheveux, **je n'étais plus inspiré pour la dissertation de McGonagall. Dire que j'en suis qu'à 12 pages.** Il secoue la tête exaspéré par son manque d'inspiration. Dire que moi, je suis heureux avec mes 9 petites pages. On n'est pas du même monde.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Drake, tu trouveras de quoi rajouter au moins 10 petites pages, une fois cette grosse tête blonde rafraîchie par l'eau de la piscine.** Rigole Théo en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

 **\- C'est la tienne que je vais rafraîchir en te noyant merdeux.**

 **\- Je te mets au défi Blondie.**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas dans tu met les pieds bouille d'amour.**

 **\- Appelle-moi une nouvelle fois comme ça, Blondie et demain matin tu te retrouves entièrement roux. Non, pire. Complètement chauve. Et je t'assure, je trouverais un moyen pour que tu le restes au moins jusqu'à Noël.**

Draco blanchit sous la menace, mais insiste quand même, ne prenant pas la menace au sérieux, étant sous son toit.

 **\- Que de la gueule bouille d'amour.** Dit-il défiant et tel fut son erreur, car même moi, je n'aurais pas insisté. Théo peut être dangereux quand il le veut.

 **\- Bien, rendez-vous dans la piscine pour une bonne bataille de noyade. D'ailleurs, profite de ton dernier jours avec tes cheveux mon cher Draco. Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus les bichonner avec amour.**

Théo lui fait son plus beau sourire innocent et sort de la bibliothèque afin de passer son maillot de bain. Je m'approche de Draco, tapote son épaule en lui souhaitant bonne chance et rejoint Théo pour me changer moi aussi. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Draco demain matin.

Le lendemain, je me réveille étonnement de bonne heure. Étonnement, car on s'est couché assez tard. Étant en pleine forme, je décide de me lever afin de ne pas réveiller mon petit frère. J'en suis à me shampooiner la tête, quand je me demande de quelle manière Théo va mettre sa menace à exécution. Habiller et propre, je retrouve Lucius dans la salle à manger, en train de prendre son café et de lire le journal du jour.

 **\- Bonjour Lucius.**

Il lève la tête, ne m'ayant pas entendu entré et me fait un grand sourire, qui me met, comme toujours, de très bonne humeur. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais un sourire de Lucius, quel qu'il soit, suffit à me détendre et mettre en confiance.

 **\- Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ?** Je hoche la tête et m'installe à côté de lui. **Je suis étonné de te voir débout si tôt. Surtout au vu de l'heure à laquelle vous vous êtes couché le jeune Nott et toi.** Il me fait un clin d'œil et bois une gorger de son café.

 **\- Je suis le premier étonné, tu sais.** Je rigole légèrement prend la tasse de chocolat chaud, qui vient juste d'apparaître devant moi. **Au fait, quoiqu'il arrive ce matin, n'interviens pas s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Que doit-il arriver?** Il lève un sourcil interrogateur et je le déteste pour ça. Comment fait-il bordel ?

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais s'il te plaît, n'intervient pas, ce sera de bonne guerre.**

 **\- Tu m'intrigues, Harry.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Je me contente de lui sourire et porte la tasse à ma bouche. Je la termine tout juste quand Théo pénètre dans la salle, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

 **\- Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy,** Lucius lui répond d'un signe de tête et retourne à la lecture de son journal. **Bonjour 'Ry.** Il s'installe à mes côtés après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

 **\- Je suppose que c'est fait?**

 **\- Bien sûr,** dit-il dans un sourire tout en dent, **j'ai hâte de voir sa réaction.**

 **\- Tu m'étonnes.**

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Lucius ouvrir la bouche pour interroger mon petit-frère, mais un sourire de ma part suffit à le faire patienter. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne dira rien à Draco. D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup .

 **\- Bonjour Père,** il salut Lucius qui le regarde les yeux écarquillé, **Harry, Bouille d'amour.**

 **\- Bonjour Draco,** Théo lui fait un sourire éblouissant, ce qui semble désarçonner notre ami blond... enfin... blond... Pour ma part, je me contente d'un signe de tête, peu sûr de ma voix dans l'instant présent.

 **\- Que vous arrive-t-il père? Vous faîtes une tête bizarre. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?**

 **\- Fils?**

 **\- Oui père?**

 **\- Tu n'as plus de cheveux.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous dite?** Il blanchit violemment. Tellement, que j'ai peur qu'il fasse un malaise.

 **\- Tu n'as plus de cheveux!**

 **\- Qu...quoi?** Il lève ses mains, mais n'ose pas les monter jusqu'à ses cheveux.

 **\- Tes cheveux, tu sais, ce qui pousse sur ton crâne? Tu n'en as plus fils ! Qu'a tu fait comme expérience?**

Il ose finalement toucher son crâne et pousse un pur hurlement de terreur, qui se change rapidement en hurlement de rage.

 **\- THEOOOOOO!**

 **\- Oui?** Demande Théo aussi calme qu'amuser. **Il y a un souci.**

 **\- JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU.**

 **\- Fils,** la voix de Lucius claque comme un coup de fouet. **Je comprends ton désarroi mais, un peu de tenue.**

 **\- Mais mes cheveux père.** Geint Draco.

 **\- Ça repousse.** Le ton de sa voix et tel, que j'imagine sans mal le mouvement de main virtuel, qui accompagne la réponse dite d'un air blasé. **Inutile de geindre pour si peu, au moins tu mettras moins de temps pour te préparer à présent. Cela nous fera gagner beaucoup de temps.** Il lui fait un sourire si sarcastique, que j'en plains Draco.

 **\- Mais père!**

 **\- Cela suffit fils! Cela aura repoussé d'ici Septembre, alors arrête de te plaindre! J'aimerais finir de déjeuner en paix.**

Dray ouvre une nouvelle fois la bouche puis la referme, et cela, plusieurs fois. On aurait dit la pale imitation d'un poisson hors de l'eau. S'il continue comme ça, je doute résister à l'envi d'exploser de rire, je pense même craquer dans pas longtemps. C'est pour cela, que je garde le nez dans mon assiette, me concentrant sur mon repas, plutôt que sur Dray.

 **\- Théo, tu me le payeras!**

 **\- Mais oui, mais oui...** Mon petit frère lui adresse un vague signe de la main avant de continuer à prendre son petit déjeuné, comme si rien n'était.

Notre cher blondinet, lui lance un dernier regard noir et quitte la pièce, en lançant toute sorte de malédiction à notre chez Théo, ce qui le fait bien rire. Quand, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas à porter d'oreille, je me tourne vers Théo à moitié hilare et l'interroge du regard. Il faut dire que je suis plus que curieux de découvrir quand et comment, il a fait son coup. Il se contente de me sourire l'air de rien et retourne à son petit-déjeuner. Même le regard interrogateur de Lucius n'y change rien. Déçu, je hausse les épaules et patiente dans mon coin. Je sais très bien qu'il finira par me le dire, sûrement quand nous serons seul.

Une fois, le petit-déjeuner finit, j'annonce à Théo que je me rends sur le terrain de Quidditch afin de m'amuser à attraper le vif d'or. J'ai peut-être laissé tomber le Quidditch, mais j'aime toujours autant voler, il n'y a rien de plus apaisant et reposant. Je comptes donc bien profiter de ces grandes vacances pour faire mon plein de vol, si on peut dire ça.

 **\- Pas de soucis, je te rejoins plus tard.**

 **\- À tout à l'heure alors.**

Je lui souris, souhaite une bonne journée à Lucius et monte chercher un des balais des Malfoy. Une fois ce dernier en main, je cours limite dans le parc, réellement impatient de m'envoler. J'ai à peine atteint celui-ci, que j'enfourche le balai et d'un puissant coup pied, je décolle. Plusieurs figure acrobatique plus tard, qui me sert d'échauffement, je lâche le vif d'or, auquel je laisse cinq secondes d'avance, et part en chasse. Rapidement, je perds la nation du temps, à tel point que je ne remarque pas Théo s'installer non loin de moi, afin de me regarder tout en lisant un livre. Au bout de ce qui me semble être une heure, je décide de faire une pause, voir à m'arrêter. J'aviserai sur le moment.

 **\- Et bien, j'ai cru que tu nous avais oublié, nous simple monde réel.** Ricane Théo.

 **\- Bien sûr que non, çà ne fait qu'une petite heure que je vole.**

 **\- Une heure?** Il lance un tempus pour me montrer l'heure et j'écarquille les yeux. **Je dirai plutôt trois bonnes heures à ce niveau-là, petit frère.**

 **\- Ah oui quand même... Bon, je pense que je vais finalement m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, t'en pense quoi?** Trois heures, c'est bien suffisant pour la journée et Théo semble d'accord, vue qu'il hoche la tête avec empressement. **Tu me racontes comment tu as fait pour Dray?** Je lui fais les yeux doux.

Il rigole en me voyant faire, pas dupe de ma manœuvre. Il lève les yeux au ciel, pas du tout amadoué par mon regard implorant, mais accepte de me raconter quand même son exploit. Il n'y a pas à dire, mais il ne faut vraiment pas contrarier Théo, jamais. Je doute même être à l'abri de ses vengeances. Oh, il sera moins cruel, mais bien pourri quand même. Pour la vengeance de Théo, c'est tout bête en fait, il s'est simplement rendu dans la chambre de Draco avant de descendre. Lui qui faisait tant de mystère. Je suis un peu déçu sur le coup, je m'attendais à un truc grandiose. Pas à ça. Je lui fais d'ailleurs savoir.

 **\- Tu t'attendais à quoi? Un sort super discret lancer pendant la journée? J'ai hésité à glissé une potion dans son verre d'eau, celui qu'il boit à son réveil , mais j'ai préféré ensorceler la porte pour que ça le rase d'un coup et discrètement.**

 **\- J'avoue que c'est pas mal, mais vraiment, je m'attendais juste à quelque chose de plus... incroyable. Décevant... Tu es très décevant mon petit Théo.**

 **\- Je sais mon Petit Harry, mais que veux-tu, je n'ai que 12 ans.**

 **\- Hum... Tu es pardonné, mais remercies ton jeune âge jeune padawan.**

On éclate de rire, même s'il me questionne sur le «padawan», puis on passe le reste de la journée à flâner. Draco n'apparaît pas de la journée et quelque chose me dit qu'il a dû se terrer dans sa chambre, pour refaire pousser ses cheveux et surtout que personne ne le voie ainsi. Je devrais peut-être lui dire que chez les moldus, il existe des perruques. Nooon, pourquoi être si gentil? Restons vache.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

On est enfin mercredi, donc le grand jour pour ma nouvelle baguette. Autant vous dire, que je n'ai eu aucun mal à me lever ce matin, j'ai surtout eu du mal à m'endormir tellement j'étais, et suis toujours, excité par l'idée d'avoir enfin une baguette qui me corresponde. Théo, me regarde en train de me préparer en se retenant de rire, il faut dire que je suis limite en train de sautiller de joie dans la chambre, ce qui donne des scènes assez comique. Notamment, quand j'ai voulu enfiler mon pantalon, danser et glisser une jambe dans une manche, ce n'est pas évident. Mais que voulez-vous, je vais passer une bonne partie de la journée seul avec Lucius. Même ma rencontre avec Black, hier, ne me gâchera pas ma journée. Et oui, par je ne sais quel moyen, l'homme qui est mon parrain, n'est plus à Azkaban comme prévue, il faut que j'interroge Lucius à ce sujet.

 **Flash Back**

Je joue, ou plutôt devrai-je dire, je perds lamentablement, au échec contre Draco, qui soit en passant est toujours chauve, quand Lucius fait son apparition auprès de nous dans le parc. Ayant beau temps depuis notre arrivée, c'est toujours dehors que nous nous prélassons. Chacun a emmené de quoi s'occuper et Draco a voulu qu'on fasse quelques parties. Gentil, et surtout le seul a qui le plus trop blond parle, je me suis sacrifié pour lui faire plaisir.

 **\- Et bien Harry, je vois que tu t'en sors toujours aussi mal à ce jeu.** Me lance le maître de maison en arrivant à notre niveau.

 **\- Bien sûr que non, je le laisse gagné, voilà tout.** Draco lui ricane de ma mauvaise fois. Il est de notoriété publique que je suis un vrai boulet à ce jeu.

 **\- Si çà te fait plaisir d'y croire.** Lance Draco.

 **\- La ferme Dray.** Je porte ensuite toute mon attention sur Lucius, tandis que Dray range le jeu, sûrement lassé de gagner avec tant de facilité. **Tu es revenu depuis longtemps?** Je pose la question par principe, car je le sens toujours quand il est là ou non. Encore un phénomène sur lequel je ne me penche pas. Sachant pertinemment que je n'aurais pas de réponse. Ou du moins, très difficilement.

- **À** **peine une heure, mais j'avais quelques détails à régler avant.**

 **\- Tout s'est bien passé?** Il m'avait parlé d'une mission importante qui lui prendrait pas mal de temps. Il n'est pas vraiment entrer dans les détails et je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus, n'étant pas mes oignons.

 **\- Oui, tout à été concluant. Cependant, il y a une... Chose, que j'aimerais te montrer. Tu as un instant à m'accorder ?**

Je hoche la tête et Lucius tourne les talons afin de reprendre le chemin du manoir. Je me redresse, et après un « à plus tard au autre » avant de suivre Lucius. J'arrive rapidement à sa hauteur, et nous discutons sur le reste du trajet, je remarque qu'il prend la direction de son bureau, ce qui me fait me poser des questions. Qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre, au point de venir me chercher en pleine après-midi ?

Une fois devant la porte, il l'ouvre et s'efface pour me laisser entrer. Je le remercie et entre dans la pièce désormais familière. Je regarde autour de moi, comme à chaque fois, aimant profondément cette pièce où nous échangeons énormément. Comment toujours rien n'a changer, enfin, en dehors de l'homme assis sur le fauteuil, homme qui se redresse à notre arrivée. Il porte des vêtements trop grand pour lui, et semble avoir besoin d'une bonne douche ou d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, voir même d'un sacré gros repas.

 **\- Bonjour Monsieur.** Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais rien ne m'empêche d'être poli. Il semble agité.

 **\- Bonjour Harry.** Comment cet homme connaît mon prénom? Je me tourne vers Lucius, ne comprenant plus rien. Celui-ci, ne montre rien, mais je vois à son regard que je ne risque rien.

 **\- Désolé Monsieur, mais on se connaît?** J'ai beau le regarder, je ne sais qu'il y est. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me rapproche de Lucius. La seule personne en qui j'ai confiance dans cette pièce.

 **\- Tu … Tu m'as connu bébé, Harry. Je …** Il lance un regard incertain au maître des lieux avant de reporter son regard sur moi. Je ne sais pas ce que Lucius, lui a dit ou montré, mais cela semble l'aider. **Je m'appelle Sirius, et je suis...**

 **\- Sirius Black ?** Il semble étonné que je connaisse son nom. Je me tourne vers Lucius. **Mais comment ? Azkaban l'a laissé sortir ?** Je suis vraiment perdu là. Lucius pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer.

 **\- Pas tout à fait, mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le sujet.** Il se tourne ensuite vers l'ancien prisonnier. **Je vais vous laisser seul, un petit moment.** Je lui attrape le bras avant qu'il ne fasse un mouvement. **Harry?**

 **\- Reste s'il te plaît.** J'ai beau avoir des doutes sur ce qu'il s'est passé, lors de cette fameuse nuit, je n'ai pas non plus envie de rester seul avec l'homme qui est accusé d'avoir tué de manière indirecte mes parents.

 **\- Tu ne crains rien, je te le promets.** Il me caresse doucement les cheveux. **Et puis, en cas de besoin, tu sais comment m'appeler.** Je me mords la lèvre pas très sur encore puis prend une grande inspiration.

 **\- Très bien.**

Il glisse sa main une nouvelle fois dans mes cheveux, puis sort du bureau, nous laissant seul, Sirius et moi. Pendant un moment, on se regarde sans rien dire. L'homme semble mal à l'aise en ma présence.

 **\- J'ai connu tes parents et tu leur ressembles beaucoup. Surtout à ton père.** Je le regarde sans savoir quoi dire. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit cela concernant mes parents.

 **\- Vous êtes vraiment celui qui à causer la mort de mes parents?** Bon d'accord, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. J'avoue aussi, que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire.

 **\- Je voudrais te dire que non, mais je suis en partit coupable.** Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose, quand il tend la main pour me faire taire. **Non attends laisse-moi finir. Je suis, et me sens coupable, car après tout, c'est moi qui ai dit à James et Lily de choisir Peter comme gardien du secret à ma place. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils seraient sûrement encore en vie.** Il me regarde les yeux remplis de larmes, de douleur et de regret. **Je suis tellement désolé Harry.**

 **\- Alors c'est bien ce Peter Pettigrow qui a vendu mes parents à Voldemort?** Je le vois tressaillir au nom, mais je m'en fiche.

 **\- Oui et j'ai essayer de l'arrêter, mais ce traître s'en est sortit.**

La colère remplit les traits de son visage quand il termine sa phrase. Il éprouve une réelle haine contre cet homme et je ne peux le juger. Pourquoi ? Car je pense que je serais comme lui, si un de mes amis ferait du mal à Théo et Hermione de la même façon. Je le laisse donc ruminer dans son coin pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il vient de me dire. Plus j'y pense et plus je trouve que tout cela, n'a ni queue ni tête. Tom, qui a bien tué mes parents, n'est pas comme tout le monde le décrit. Dans ce cas, pourquoi un homme comme Peter, qui ne vaux rien, a pu convaincre Tom, de s'en prendre à mes parents ? Et surtout ! Pourquoi s'en prendre personnellement à eux, puis à moi, alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait de plus que les autres durant cette période ? Tout cela est plus complexe que prévu. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans toute cette histoire, mais je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit.

 **\- Et à cause de ça, vous avez finit en prison, au lieu de vous occuper d'un bébé.** Je ne peux empêcher à ma voix, de prendre un ton de reproche.

 **\- Je suis désolé Harry, je voulais revenir juste après. Je .. suis ton parrain.**

 **\- Je sais. Je ne suis pas aussi ignorant qu'on le pense.**

 **\- Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'une fois tout en règle, tu voudras... Tu voudras habiter avec moi?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.** Je le regarde sans émotion. Je ne le connais pas pour le moment. Il a beau être mon parrain et donc mon tuteur légal, je n'ai dans l'immédiat, aucune envie de vivre chez lui. Je suis très bien ici.

 **\- Je comprends Harry. Tu veux bien qu'on fasse connaissance à l'avenir?** Il me regarde avec espoir, attendant une réponse positive de ma part.

 **\- Sans problème, comme ça, je pourrais en apprendre plus sur vous et sur mes parents.** Je touche discrètement mon bracelet pour prévenir Lucius.

 **\- Merci Harry.** Il allait ajouter autre chose quand Lucius fit de nouveau son apparition, prenant Sirius par surprise.

 **\- Vous avez terminé ?** Il pose la question en me regardant moi.

 **\- Oui.** Je me tourne vers Sirius. **Au revoir Sirius.**

Juste avant de sortir, je laisse mon bracelet à Lucius pour qu'il me le rende plus tard et laisse les deux adultes et retourne auprès de mes amis qui doivent se demander où je suis passé.

 **Fin du flash back**

Je ne sais pas par quel miracle s'est arrivé. Enfin si, je soupçonne que la mission de Lucius d'hier y est pour quelque chose, j'aimerais d'ailleurs bien le lui demander, mais je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai le droit et surtout si lui pourra m'en parler. Enfin bref, aujourd'hui, je ne compte pas m'embarrasser de question sur le sujet, ni d'autre sujet prise de tête, sans parler que j'en assez discuté avec mon petit frère hier soir. Comme lui, je pense que je dois laisser faire le temps concernant Black, de lui laisser une chance. Je ne suis pas emballé, mais comme Théo me l'a si bien dit hier soir, il est ma dernière famille. De plus, il sort de prison et il aura besoin de tout le soutien possible.

 **\- Tu devrais y aller Ry, si tu veux manger un bout avant de rejoindre Mr Malfoy.** Je regarde l'heure, et effet, il ne me reste qu'une demi-heure pour manger, avant mon rendez-vous avec Lucius.

 **\- Bon sang, tu as raison !**

 **\- J'ai toujours raison petit frère.** Dit Théo en souriant.

 **\- N'abuse pas quand même!**

Je lui fais une bise sur la joue, attrape toutes mes affaires, lui souhaite une bonne journée, puis je me dirige vers la salle à manger où je m'installe à ma place habituel. Affamé, je dévore les brioches de Dobby avec un bon chocolat chaud, avant de me rendre à la zone de transplanage avec cinq minutes d'avance. Je n'ai pas a attendre bien longtemps vue que le maître des lieux arrive moins d'une minute plus tard.

 **\- Bonjour Harry, es-tu prêt?** Il me salue en ébouriffant légèrement mes cheveux.

 **\- Bonjour Lucius**. Je lui souris. **C'est quand tu veux.**

Il me tend alors sa main, que je prends sans attendre. Je l'ai à peine prise, que je me sens aspirer, preuve qu'on a transplaner. Nous arrivons dans la zone de transplanage de la banque Gringotts et patientons dix bonnes minutes de pouvoir en sortir. C'est pratique pour arriver plus vite au chemin de traverse, mais c'est un pu long d'en sortir, vue qu'ils contrôlent toutes les entrées et sorties. Une sortie de la zone, Lucius me demande si je veux faire un retrait avant de faire notre achat. Je réfléchis rapidement à ce qu'il me reste en poche, puis acquiesce. Je ne pense pas avoir assez pour la baguette, et si on a le temps, pour prendre de nouveau ingrédients ou matériel de potion.

On se dirige naturellement au bout d'une file d'attente, afin de procéder à un retrait. Je me laisse entraîner par Lucius, qui nous trouve une file pas très grande. On se fait regarder bizarrement par les autres clients, comme si me voir seul avec Lucius n'était pas normal. Encore un peu et je les soupçonnerais de s'imaginer Lucius en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Je secoue la tête en guettant tout les regards et toise une personne qui ose regarder Lucius de travers. Qu'il continue et je frappe ce vieux.

 **\- Un problème Harry?** Me demande Lucius un sourcil levé.

 **\- Pour le moment non, mais ça risque de changer sous peu, si ça continue ainsi.** Je réponds avec un grand sourire.

Lucius m'interroge d'un regard, mais je réponds simplement en souriant plus. Comprenant qu'il n'aura pas plus de réponse, il regarde autour de nous et, semblant comprendre, il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me force à avancer devant le gobelin. Son regard me dit, de ne pas faire attention aux autres et j'acquiesce discrètement. Un retrait plus tard, qui heureusement n'a pas duré bien longtemps, on se retrouve dehors. La encore les regards se font présent et je remarque même quelques personnes s'arrêter en nous voyant, une expression choquée sur le visage. Je me tends brusquement, prêt un cinglé une remarque bien sentie à ces gens complètement sans gène, quand une pression sur mon épaule me calme sur-le-champs.

 **\- Calme toi Harry, ne leur montre pas que leurs réactions te touche., ils n'attendent que ça.** Il me lance un regard doux, qui d'un point de vue extérieur semble être froid, et continue, **de plus, tu vas y avoir droit toute ta vie. Autant t'y habituer de suite.**

Je retiens une grimace et hoche la tête pour montrer que j'ai bien compris son message. Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas évident, mais je prends sur moi, aidé par la main de Lucius sur mon épaule et soupire intérieurement, avant de regarder autour de moi. C'est la première fois que je me rends sur cette partie du chemin de traverse, c'est un endroit sombre et qui semble mal famé. Je repère vite une pancarte qui indique le nom du lieu. «L'allée des embrumes». Mouais, vue l'ambiance, cette allée porte bien son nom. En tout cas, c'est sûr, je ne compte pas m'y rendre seul, du moins pas avant longtemps, voir jamais, c'est bien jamais. Le temps d'arriver à la boutique, nous discutons doucement, histoire de meubler le silence pesant du lieu. Arrivé devant l'enseigne, Lucius pousse la porte, s'efface pour me laisser entré, avant de me suivre. Je regarde immédiatement autour de moi, curieux du lieu. L'endroit ne ressemble pas du tout à la boutique d'Ollivander, au contraire, je trouve l'endroit bien plus accueillant et chaleureux. Chose qui surprend quand on voit l'ambiance à l'extérieur. À croire que nous nous trouvons dans un monde parallèle. Je suis sorti de mes pensées par un homme qui vient à notre rencontre.

 **\- Mr Malfoy! Quel plaisir de vous revoir.** Il s'exclame plein d'entrain, vraisemblablement ravi de voir Lucius. Son sourire est tellement expressif que sa joie semble sans arrière-pensée.

 **\- De même, Mr Baguette.** _Baguette?_ Lucius me pousse un peu en avant. **Je vous amène ce jeune homme, qui a besoin d'une baguette.**

 **\- Venez là, Mr?**

 **\- Potter, monsieur.** Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir face à cet homme, mais je m'approche de lui quand je remarque qu'il ne semble pas réagir à mon nom. Au contraire, il reste lui-même, toujours souriant et le regard chaleureux. Ce fait termine de me détendre en sa présence.

 **\- Bien Mr Potter, n'avez-vous pas déjà une baguette?**

 **\- À vrai dire si, mais elle ne me convient pas vraiment. Je ne peux lancer aucun sortilège convenablement, sans y passer des heures sur chaque sort et mettre en danger ceux qui m'entoure.** Je le vois réfléchir à mes paroles.

 **\- Je vois, j'avoue que ce n'est pas une chose normale, au vue ce que ce vous me dite, vous n'aurez jamais dû partir avec cette baguette.** Son visage se ferme un instant, avant de s'éclairer d'un sourire. **Tendez votre bras dominant s'il vous plaît. Celui avec lequel vous tenez votre baguette,** ajoute t-il, comme s'il craignait que je ne comprenne pas.

Je lui tends alors mon bras droit, me demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Dans un premier temps, un mètre apparaît et se met à mesurer mon bras sous toutes les coutures, puis ma taille et autre mensuration. Le vendeur note ensuite ce qu'il voit sur un parchemin, et je le laisse faire sans bouger. Une fois les mesures terminées, son mètre disparaît.

 **\- Bien, maintenant, ne bougez plus.**

Je me retiens de lui dire que c'était déjà ce que je faisais, bien que je puisse maintenant baisser mon bras. Il pointe sa baguette dans ma direction. Je lance un regard à Lucius, mais il me rassure d'un léger sourire, que moi seul arrive à distinguer. Cela suffit à me rassurer et je hoche la tête en direction du fabricant, qui semblait attendre mon consentement. Le fabricant de baguette lance ensuite une série de sorts multicolore dont je ne comprends pas le sens. Sur le moment, il ne se passe rien, mais petit à petit, je sens une agréable chaleur se propager dans tout le corps. La douce sensation s'évanouit rapidement, à mon grand regret. Je me sentais si bien.

 **\- Nous avons terminé Mr Potter.** Je retourne auprès de Lucius pendant que Mr baguette, que j'imagine bien s'appeler Jean, termine avec son parchemin. **Alors, suite à mes examens, je suis sûr à 99% que le cœur de ta baguette doit contenir une écaille de dragon, malheureusement, je n'en ai pas pour le moment, il faut dire que ce n'est pas une chose que j'ai régulièrement. Pour ce qui est du bois, j'hésite entre deux, le premier c'est du cornouillé à bois rouge, un arbre qui se mari très bien aux écailles de dragon, le second c'est du** **Cercis siliquastrum, aussi appeler arbre de Judées, qui lui est utilisé pour tout ce qui touche de prêt ou de loin au dragon.** **Tout dépendra de l'écaille du dragon que j'aurais à ce moment-là.** Il garde le silence un instant, semblant réfléchir un peu **. Rassure-toi, le bois ne joue pas beaucoup, les deux se valent, c'est surtout la couleur qui risque de changer. En tout cas, je pense que ta baguette mesurera 28,4 cm, rien n'est sûr, mais j'ai une bonne intuition en général.** Il me sourit doucement et termine. **Il te faudra patienter un peu, le temps que je me procure une écaille de dragon. Pour le bois, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut en arrière-boutique. Je te préviens quand j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, mais je pense que ça prendra une bonne semaine, voir deux.**

 **\- Et, si je vous fournir l'ingrédient manquant? Ils vous faudra combien de temps?** Si je dois avoir une écaille de dragon dans ma baguette, je veux qu'elle provienne de Sis, il m'est impensable de travailler avec un autre dragon. C'est donc une vraie aubaine pour moi, que le vendeur n'en ai plus en réserve.

 **\- Et bien, si vous me l'apporter dans la semaine, vous pourriez avoir votre baguette la semaine qui suit la réception. Je vous la ferais parvenir chez vous si vous le souhaitez.**

 **\- Cela me convient.** Je me tourne vers Lucius. **Tu pourras la lui amener?**

Il ne nous restera plus qu'à rendre visite à ma dragonne dans les jours à venir, voir aujourd'hui. Tant qu'à faire, autant se libérer au plus vite. Et puis Sis me manque un peu. Il faut que je négocie avec Lucius.

 **\- Bien sûr Harry.**

 **\- Merci.** Je lui adresse un sourire puis, m'adresse de nouveau au vendeur. **Dois-je vous payer maintenant, ou à la livraison de baguette?**

 **\- Maintenant, comme cela, les formalités seront réglées.** J'allais demander combien cela allait coûter quand Lucius m'interrompt.

 **\- Je m'en occupe Harry.** Voyant mon froncement de sourcils, il s'explique avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. **Je te l'offre pour ton anniversaire.**

Comment refuser maintenant? Il est certes dans une semaine et... Ouais, il est dans une semaine, quand la baguette sera prête quoi. Ne cherche pas Harry, tu ne peux rien dire. Je me contente de grogner un merci, ce qui amuse grandement Lucius. Dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes de retour sur le chemin de travers, ou plutôt, dans sa boutique d'apothicaire, afin que je fasse le plein d'ingrédient. Là, je réussis à payer, jetant un regard mauvais à Lucius qui s'apprêtait à sortir sa bourse. Il n'a pas insisté, mais il a accepté de mauvaises fois. Je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait encore sorti l'excuse du «cadeau d'anniversaire». Je t'en foutrais moi du cadeau d'anniversaire. Oui, l'épisode de la baguette me reste en travers de la gorge. Mes achats terminés, je traîne, ou plutôt convainc Lucius de m'emmener voir Sismira, pour récupérer l'écaille.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que nous rentrons au manoir, totalement épuiser et en possession d'une superbe écaille. L'épisode de Sismira à durée plus longtemps que prévu, étant donné qu'elle était ravie de nous voir pendant les vacances. Surtout de voir que mon humain était avec moi. Je ne fais plus l'effort de là reprendre, pour elle Lucius est mon humain, à croire que je l'ai trouvé abandonner dans la rue et adopter parce qu'il était trop mignon. Quand je lui ai dit le but de ma visite, elle a bondi de joie et s'est mis directement à la recherche de l'écaille parfaite pour son petit Harry, c'est-à-dire moi. J'ai du là reprendre plusieurs fois pour qu'elle se calme et me laisse chercher à sa place, ce qui ne fut pas évident. L'écaille trouvée, il a fallu qu'elle la passe au peigne fin avant de valider la trouvaille, pour nous laisser rentré.

 **\- Que penses-tu d'une bonne tasse de thé Harry?**

 **\- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée.**

 **\- Parfait, va te changer, je vais faire préparer tout cela dans le petit salon. Si tu croises mon fils ou le jeune Nott, invite les.** Il me fait un clin d'œil et se dirige dans son bureau, non sans avoir appelé un elfe de maison.

 **\- Le jeune Nott a un prénom, tu sais,** je crie limite cette remarque, amusé, ce qui fait rire Lucius.

Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu. J'ai fait rire Lucius. Pendant que je souris de cet exploit, et apprécie le rire rauque et chaud de dernier. Je me rends ensuite dans ma chambre pour me glisser dans une tenue un peu plus décontracté, ce n'est pas que, mais les tenues de sortie ne sont pas vraiment adapté au temps extérieur. En chemin, je croise uniquement Théo, à qui je fais part de la proposition de Lucius, proposition qu'il accepte avec plaisir. On refuse jamais une bonne tasse de thé, même s'il fait 40 degrés à l'ombre. C'est donc ensemble que nous nous rendons dans le petit salon, ou nous attend le maître de maison. Sur le chemin, je lui raconte une partie de ma journée, gardant le passage de la baguette et de Sismira pour ce soir dans notre chambre. J'ai à peine passé la porte que j'aperçois un gros chien noir juste magnifique. Comme aimanté par lui, attendez, c'est un chien, je me rus dessus pour lui faire un gros câlin.

POV Sirius

Je me reposais un peu dans le petit salon, sous ma forme animagi, quand le maître des lieux a fait son entrée. Il m'a salué de la tête, comme si avoir un chien dans la pièce ne le gênait pas plus que cela, ce qui me rassure grandement. Je m'apprêtais à redevenir humain, quand je me sens brutalement entouré de deux bras ? Je reconnais rapidement Harry, a son odeur, Harry qui me fait un câlin. Attendez... Harry me fais un câlin !? Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Je remue la queue de joie? Je reste de marbre? Je me retransforme? J'agis comme un chien? Raaa je ne sais plus quoi faire!

 **\- Génial un chien!** Je décide de profité de l'instant et frotte donc ma tête contre lui demandant plus de caresse. Finalement, autant que ça serve d'être un chien. **Tu l'as trouvé où Lucius? Dis on peut le garder? S'il te plaît!**

Me garder? Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne suis pas non plus un animal de compagnie. J'implore Malfoy du regard. Il se contente de hausser un sourcil dans ma direction avant de répondre à mon filleul.

 **\- Voit avec le chien Harry.** Super le soutien, franchement, j'adore.

Mon filleul me lâche le cou pour prendre ma tête entre ses mains, persuader que je le comprendrais. Il me regarde fixement et me demande avec espoir.

 **\- Tu veux veux bien resté avec moi le chien?**

Comment dire mon petit 'Ry, cela va de soit vu que je suis ton parrain, mais en tant que chien... Ça risque d'être un peu plus difficile. Malheureusement, transformé, ce n'est pas facile à lui faire comprendre. Je regarde le jeune garçon arrivé en même temps que mon filleul, histoire de voir si j'avais un peu de soutien de son côté. Il se contente de me regarder en penchant la tête sur la gauche. Bon, je n'aurai visiblement pas de soutien de ce côté-là aussi.

 **\- Harry lâche un peu le chien,** gronde gentiment le garçons inconnu, **tu vas finir par l'étrangler.**

 **\- Mais Théo regarde comme il est trop mignon!**

 **\- J'ai très bien vu petit frère, mais il ne vas pas le rester longtemps si tu l'étrangles.**

Harry boude un peu, mais me relâche en douceur. Je me secoue dans tous les sens puis m'allonge auprès de mon filleul, préférant attendre un peu avant de me retransformer. Devinant mon attention, Malfoy, invite les garçons à s'asseoir et, d'un coup de baguette, fait servir le thé, avant d'en tendre une à Harry. Ce dernier la prend et le remercie en souriant.

Fin POV

Je caresse distraitement le chien noir allongé à mes côtés, qui est vraiment adorable, tout en discutant avec Lucius et Théo. Lucius me demande ce que je veux faire pour mon anniversaire, j'avoue ne pas y avoir réfléchi sur le moment, mais je ne suis pas compliqué. Je souhaite juste inviter tout le monde pour faire la fête, il est d'accord à condition que je m'occupe des invitations, la suite, il s'en occupe.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ce matin, je me réveille excité comme une puce. En effet, aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Ce n'est pas tant le faire, que je vais avoir un an de plus, qui me rend heureux, mais le fait d'avoir mes amis avec moi. Ce n'est pas que, mais à force de vivre quasiment tout le temps à l'école avec eux, il me manque Sans oublier qu'aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas être obligé de suivre un des cours d'étiquette de Lucius. Et oui, depuis quelque jour, Lucius m'apprend les us et coutume du monde magique, ainsi que la manière de se comporter dans la haute société. En gros il m'apprend à me tenir à table, en soirée, en société. Comment m'adresser aux adultes en fonction de leurs statuts dans la société ou autre. Autant la première partie est bien sympa, autant la seconde est un peu barbante, mais je n'ai pas le choix d'y passer. Bref. Je file rapidement prendre une bonne douche puis retourne dans ma chambre me changer.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire Harry!**

 **\- Merci petit frère.** Je lui fait un énorme sourire **. Je descends manger, tu viens?**

 **\- Je te rejoins, je vais allez me préparer avant.**

 **\- Ok!**

Je me rends dans la salle à manger et découvre que, pour une fois, je suis le premier arrivé. Un regard vers la comtoise, m'indique la raison, il n'est même pas 7h du matin, l'heure à laquelle Lucius et Narcissa viennent prendre leur café. M'installant à ma place habituelle, je me sers un bon chocolat chaud, suivie d'une viennoiserie toute chaude. Je vais attaquer mon second croissant quand Lucius entre dans la pièce. Il s'approche de moi et me frotte les cheveux en souriant.

 **\- Bon anniversaire Harry.**

 **\- Merci Lucius.** Je lui rends son sourire puis reprends mon petit-déjeuner. **Bien dormi ?**

 **\- Parfaitement,** il ce sert une tasse de café et attrape lui aussi un croissant. **Et toi Harry ?**

 **\- Très bien merci.**

Nous sommes à la moitié du petit-déjeuner, quand une chouette vint se poser devant Lucius. Je me demande bien de qui cela peut-être. Je n'ai jamais vu ce hiboux et Théo, qui nous a rejoint entre temps, ne le connaît pas non plus. Au visage de Lucius, qui semble septique, a l'air d'avoir deviner qui était le destinataire. Il récupère la lettre à la patte du volatile, qui s'envole sans rien attendre de plus. Je retourne à mon petit-déjeuner sachant que si ça devait me concerner, l'oiseau ce serait posé devant moi. Au pire des cas, je sais qu'il me dira sans problème.

 **\- Par les couilles de Merlin et du Maître! Ce vieux farci au citron commence sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot!**

Théo et moi regardons Lucius avec des gros yeux. C'est bien la premiers fois que je l'entends s'exprimer ainsi. Surtout lui, qui à peine pas plus tard qu'hier, me disais qu'il fallait bien se tenir en toute circonstance. Et puis, maintenant par sa faute, j'en suis à me poser des questions sur les couilles de Tom. Merci la vision.

 **\- Euh … Lucius tout vas bien?** Je pose doucement la question car vu son état, je n'ai pas très envie de me faire envoyer promener.

 **\- Ça ira mieux quand je me serai occuper de son cas.** Il me tends la lettre. Je mets à la lire en faisant en sorte que Théo puis également la lire.

 _Mr Malfoy,_

 _Vous êtes convoquer au ministère de la magie, le 5 août à 7h52, pour passer devant le tribunal de justice, suite à la plainte de Mr Dumbledore, pour enlèvement d'enfant dans la présence d'Harry Potter._

 _Tout manquement de présence à cette convocation, vous jugeras automatiquement coupable et donnera immédiatement un aller simple à Azkaban._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Mrs Amelia Bones_

 _Département de la Justice Magique_

A suivre …

* Oui, les serpents non ni cils, ni paupière. Mais nous sommes dans le monde magique et ce serpent veux des cils, il à le droit d'être girly non ? ;)

Et voilà déjà terminé, on a essayez de vous faire un chapitre assez long et une fin assez rageante, ne nous remerciez pas, c'est toujours un plaisir =D

Bref comment avez-vous trouver ce petit chapitre tardif ? Comme toujours hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis dessus. Ça nous fera que plaisir. =D

A bientôt, Bisous. Cha.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey les amis comment allez-vous ? Voici enfin la suite du chapitre 15, bien qu'on ait mis moins de temps pour le poster. On vous remercie pour vos nombreux commentaires positif, qui nous font toujours chaud au cœur. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Guest 1 :** hahaha j'avoue que la tenue rose paillette de Tom était magnifique. Mais tu connais le personnages, il voulait marquer le coup pour son dernier jour.

 **Aki :** On est contente que notre fic te plaise. Pour les fautes, on à déjà une beta. Il faut croire qu'elle n'est pas infaillible.

 **Guest 2 :** La voilà enfin, on espère que tu as pas trop attendu et qu'il te plairas autant que le précédent.

 **Aide:** _Pensée_ ** _– #Fourchelangue# –_ Parole**

Chapitre 16

Autant vous dire qu'après ça, l'ambiance est un peu tomber. Lucius s'est excusé auprès de nous, et nous a quittés pour aller dans son bureau, me promettant de me mettre au courant, une fois qu'il en saurait un peu plus. J'avoue que j'aurais aimé le suivre pour en discuter, mais cela ne changera rien à ce qui vient de se passer. Alors autant attendre qu'il se soit renseigner. Non mais franchement. D'où lui vient cette idée stupide à Dumby, de porter plainte pour kidnapping! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir été kidnappé et puis en un mois, il serait peut-être temps de d'inquiéter. Sans compter, que si vraiment, ils soupçonnaient Lucius de m'avoir enlevé, ils auraient envoyé quelqu'un non? Quoi que... Le manoir est très bien dissimuler, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Bref, moi qui étais de bonne humeur, cette lettre a suffit à me plomber le moral. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas pu attendre un autre jour pour envoyer leur foutue lettre. Même à distance, le vieux citronné compte me pourrir la vie.

 **\- Allez petit-frère,** me dit Théo, **ne t'en fais pas pour cette convocation, le vieux n'a rien contre Mr Malfoy.**

 **\- Je sais Théo, mais c'est juste le fait qu'ils ont choisi aujourd'hui pour envoyer leur convocation de merde.**

 **\- Ils n'ont peut-être pas fait attention à la date.** Suggère mon petit-frère.

Je lui jette un regard septique et il grimace quand il réalise que sa remarque n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Il se rabat donc sur une grosse accolade et un sourire, qui arrive à m'en arracher un. Rassuré, il me lâche et reprend son petit déjeuné. Personnellement, je n'ai plus faim, mais je reste avec mon petit-frère qui essaye de faire la conversation sur cet après-midi. Je le remercie du regard et participe avec joie, imaginant avec lui la réaction de nos amis pour la boule à zéro de Draco. On éclate plusieurs fois de rire, et s'est écroulé sur la table que Sirius entre dans la pièce, accompagnée de Narcissa.

 **\- Bonjour les enfants,** dit mon parrain de bonne humeur. **Joyeux anniversaire Harry.** Je lui fais un signe de tête pour le remercier, et remercie Narcissa qui me le souhaite aussi. **Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si joyeux?** Demande Sirius.

 **\- Bonjour Sirius, bonjour Narcissa,** je leur fais un grand sourire, ce qui semble étonner mon parrain. Après tout, j'ai décidé de lui donner sa chance, alors autant me comporter normalement. **On imaginait la tête de nos amis quand ils verront Draco tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Il est vrai que ça risque de leur faire un choc,** rigole doucement Narcissa qui connaît nos amis.

Elle s'installe en face de nous, Sirius la suivant de prêt, et se sert un café. Narcissa me demande où se trouve son mari et je lui indique son bureau. Je n'ai pas envie de leur parler de la lettre pour le moment, car je préfère me concentrer sur mon anniversaire. J'aurai tout le temps de m'en inquiéter dans les jours à venir. On discute un moment ensemble, rigolant surtout la plupart du temps. Je découvre avec surprise que mon parrain est un homme assez drôle, quoique doté d'un humour un peu particulier. On remarque tout de même, dans son regard, les séquelles de son séjour à Azkaban. Je ne connais pas la prison, mais vue les expressions qui passent sur le visage de Sirius par moment, ce ne doit pas être un endroit du plus agréable. Et si c'est le cas, je ne veux vraiment pas que Lucius y aille. Rien que l'idée, que cela puisse arriver, m'est insupportable. Il faut que je pense à interroger Lucius ou Severus à ce sujet.

Tout à nos conversations, je me rappelle du magnifique chien d'hier, curieux de ne pas l'avoir encore vue aujourd'hui. J'en fais part aux deux adultes qui semblent quelque peu mal à l'aise. Ils échangent un regard et d'un signe de tête de Narcissa, Sirius prend la parole.

 **\- Hum... A vrai dire pour le chien... Pour répondre à la question que tu lui as posé hier, je sais que ce n'est pas ta question du jour, mais j'y viens,** me coupe-t-il en plein coupage de parole, **il ne peut pas rester avec toi parce que...** il regarde de nouveau Narcissa, qui lui jette un regard appuyé, le défendant de se dégonfler, **parce que le chien d'hier c'était moi.**

 **\- Pardon?** J'avoue ne pas comprendre. Mon parrain était le gros chien d'hier? C'est un animagi? Je lui pose la question.

 **\- En effet, j'en suis un. Depuis ma cinquième année en fait. Ce fut difficile, mais avec les autres, on a fini par y arriver.**

 **\- Les autres?** J'avoue être intrigué. Devenir animagi me tenterais beaucoup, ça doit être pratique de se transformer en animal. Je me demande bien quel pourrait être mon animal. Pas un petit chaton j'espère.

 **\- Ton père et un autre... ami. On l'a fait pour soutenir un ami dans un moment difficile. Je te raconterai plus tard si ce dernier accepte que je le fasse.**

 **\- Avec plaisir.**

Je lui fais un grand sourire, ce qui semble le rajeunir d'au moins deux ans. Comme si le fait que je me comporte gentiment avec lui, lui faisait le plus grand bien. Dit minutes plus tard, on les laisse à leurs occupations et nous nous préparons pour profiter un peu du beau temps, en plongeant dans la piscine. On est vite rejoint par Draco , qui même s'il boude encore Théo, se prête à la baignade avec nous. Il semble se faire à sa perte de cheveux, même si, aujourd'hui, on le surprend souvent à se caresser le crâne en grimaçant d'angoisse. J'en ai parlé à Théo, mais ce dernier semble n'avoir aucun remord, au contraire, il jubile de la fausse détresse de notre ami chauve, car il devine le pourquoi de l'expression de Dray. Curieux, je lui demande son avis.

 **\- Je n'y crois pas que tu n'as pas deviné 'Ry,** il lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne continue pas. Mais deviner quoi à la fin?

 **\- Allez Théo, fait toi pas prié.**

 **\- Alala, à ton avis, qui va t-il voir ce soir?**

À sa question, l'éclairage se fait dans ma tête. Luna! Draco redoute la réaction de la petite blonde. C'est vrai que Luna peut faire de Dray tout ce qu'il veut. Il n'y a qu'à se rappeler son cadeau de noël et donc de la petite boule de poil qui le suit de partout. Heureusement, elle est si petite que personne ne l'a remarqué à Poudlard pendant les cours. J'éclate de rire en comprenant enfin ce qui le traquasse et Théo me suis rapidement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire rire les gars?** Demande Draco naïvement.

 **\- Tu vas nous détester mon cher Draco, mais toi,** je ne me cache pas et assume parfaitement ma méchanceté à son égard. C'est lui qui a posé la question, après tout.

 **\- Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous moquer de moi?** Crache-t-il. **Déjà, que je suis chauve à cause de Nott, tu t'y mets Harry?**

 **\- Ne monte pas sur tes sombrals Dray, on imaginait juste la réaction de Luna devant ta tête.** Il blanchit à ces mots, **et franchement, vue le caractère de la jeune fille, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu mets Luna dans l'affaire? Je me moque de son avis dessus.** On lui jette un regard lourd de sens et il rougit sur-le-champs, **c'est vrai, c'est surtout de Blaise et des filles que je crains la réaction. Je vais en prendre plein la tête toute la soirée. Sérieux Théo rend moi mes cheveux.**

 **\- Non! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu l'as mérité, de plus j'ignore comment faire.**

 **\- Qu... Quoi? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes là?** Béguait Draco qui blanchit tellement que j'ai peur qu'il tourne de l'œil.

 **\- A vrai dire... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, à voir. J'ignore pour le moment si je plaisante.** Théo lève la tête et se tient le menton, comme s'il réfléchissait à la question, ce qui angoisse encore plus Draco.

 **\- Merde, merde, merde.** Il sort de la piscine et fait les cent pas devant nous, ignorant le fait qu'il dégouline. **J'espère que tu plaisantes et que tu sais comment me rendre ma somptueuse chevelure. Il est hors de question que je commence ma troisième année complètement chauve.**

 **\- Tu le sauras en temps et en heure,** chantonne mon petit-frère d'une voix sadique.

Draco peste, attrape sa serviette et se sèche rapidement avant de partir d'un air rageur, arguant qu'il allait se préparer pour la soirée, qui a lieu , dans attention seulement quatre heures. Ce qui lui laisse peu de temps pour se préparer. Encore plus, maintenant qu'il est chauve, car je cite, être chauve lui complique encore plus la tache. On éclate une nouvelle fois de rire, rire qui amplifie quand on l'entend jurer une nouvelle fois. Que c'est bon d'embêter notre petite diva. Et surtout, ce petit moment détente m'évite de penser à la lettre de ce matin. Merde... Je viens d'y penser

HPHPHPHPHPHP

L'heure de la soirée est presque arrivée. Normalement, dans une vingtaine de minutes, les premiers invités devraient arriver sous peu. J'ai hâte de revoir ma meilleure amie, même si ce n'est que pour la soirée et lendemain. D'ailleurs, la sonnette retenti, indiquant l'arrivée du premier invité. Sans surprise, je découvre que c'est Severus, ce dernier étant toujours en avance sur le temps.

 **\- Bonsoir Severus,** je lui fais un grand sourire, sincèrement heureux de le voir. Le voir pendant les vacances, me permet de me comporter normalement avec lui.

 **\- Bonsoir Harry, joyeux anniversaire.**

Il me sourit en retour, ce qui le rajeunit de dix ans, et me glisse une main dans les cheveux. Ça semble être une habitude, qui heureusement, ne me dérange pas. Vu qu'il est impossible de dompter mes cheveux, malgré tout les effort de mes amis, et même de Narcissa. Lucius a testé lui aussi, mais il a vite abandonné l'idée de me coiffer, décidant que les cheveux en bataille, c'était finalement très bien aussi.

 **\- Sevy-chou?**

Je me tourne vers la voix encore peu connu de mon parrain, surpris par le surnom donné à mon professeur de potion. Je vois d'ailleurs ce dernier blanchir sur le coup. Que se passe-t-il? J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode-là, mais alors un grand épisode.

 **\- MON SEVY-CHOU D'AMOUR QUE J'AIME TANT,** chantonne avec douceur mon parrain en courant limite vers nous. Il s'est remis plus vite que Sev, de la surprise.

 **\- Si... Sirius?**

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus, qu'il se fait rentrer dedans par Sirius qui l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Attends... Sirius embrasse à pleine bouche Severus!? Et Severus répond? Je les regarde totalement choquer, les yeux grands ouverts. Je suis certain de ressembler à un abruti, mais que vous voulez vous, je n'aurai jamais imaginé ces deux-là ensemble. La voix de Lucius me sort de ma torpeur.

 **\- Un peu de tenu vous deux,** claque la voix de Lucius, **il y a des enfants ici. Faites vos effusions d'amour ailleurs. S'il le faut, je vous loue une chambre.**

Les deux adultes se détachent en rougissant, se répugnant limite à se lâcher. J'avoue que s'ils étaient ensemble avant l'emprisonnement de mon parrain, on peut comprendre qu'ils ne veulent plus se lâcher. Rapidement, des larmes noient leurs joues. Gêner, je détourne le regard et interroge silencieusement Lucius, qui, d'un mouvement de tête, m'indique que oui, il vaut mieux les laissés tranquille. Je m'éloigne donc des deux amoureux, car il ne peut en être autrement, et retrouve mes deux amis, dans le petit salon. J'aurai tout le temps de poser des questions plus tard.

 **\- Ça va Harry?** Demande Draco en découvrant mon expression ébahie. Bon visiblement, je ne m'en suis pas encore remis.

 **\- Oui, oui. Je suis juste... Surpris par une chose.** Je me racle la gorge. **Mais je vais m'en remettre.**

 **\- Tu es certain?** Continu Dray.

 **\- Mais oui, je ne m'y attendais juste pas.**

 **\- Qui est le premier arrivé 'Ry?** Demande Théo, sachant qu'il est inutile d'insister pour en savoir plus.

 **\- Severus.**

 **\- Parrain est là?** Draco semble surexciter par la nouvelle. Il doit sûrement se dire que son calvaire était terminé, j'espère que non. Je sais, c'est méchant, mais je me suis habitué à sa tête chauve moi. Je vais essayer de dire à Sev, de ne pas aider Dray. Du moins, s'il n'a pas disparu, on ne s'est pas où avec Sirius.

 **\- Oui, mais... il est occupé pour le moment. Patiente un peu.**

 **\- Occuper? À quoi?**

 **\- A... Quelque chose.** Je me racle la gorge. **Tu lui demanderas quand il viendra par là. Une bataille ça vous tente?**

Draco me regarde étrangement, mais accepte la proposition, vite suivi par Théo. De tout façon, je ne lui aurai rien dit de plus, même sous la torture. Ce n'est pas à moi de parler de ce genre de chose, chose qui les concerne assez intimement. Je m'installe à côté des garçons, qui on déjà distribué les cartes et nous attaquons la bataille, en attendant les autres invités. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, j'entends un brouahaha provenir de la pièce voisine, et j'esquisse un sourire.

 **\- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement Harry?** Me demande Draco

 **\- Oh, rien.** Je me contente de sourire et de poser ma prochaine carte qui explose à la tête de Draco, lui cramant au passage les sourcils. C'est pile à ce moment-là, que tout le monde entre dans la pièce.

 **\- Salut la compagnie!** Lance Blaise avant d'exploser de rire. **Mais Dray! Où sont passé tes cheveux? Et tes sourcils?**

 **\- Demande à Nott.** Dray lance un regard noir à mon petit-frère. **Et à Harry.** Blaise se tourne vers nous toujours hilare et interrogatif.

 **\- Ce n'est rien Blaise! Le stress a toujours été mauvais pour la santé.** Je rigole devant l'air atterré de mes amis.

 **\- Moi je le trouves mignon comme sa.** Annonce une petite voix fluette, venant du dos de Blaise.

 **\- Salut Luna!**

Je me lève pour allez faire la bise aux filles et serrer la main de Blaise. Draco, qui avait blanchi en entendant la jeune fille parler, semble tout à coup beaucoup moins perturbé par son absence de cheveux. Il nous a rejoint pour faire la bise au fille et reste auprès de sa Luna une fois les salutations terminé. Je donne ma main à coupé, que dans quelques année, ces deux-là terminerons ensemble, au cas contraire, c'est qu'il y a un vrai problème.

Ils me souhaitent tous un joyeux anniversaire, vite imité par les nouveaux arrivant. Cette fois, j'ai même invité, les amis de Mione, sous l'accord de Lucius. J'aurais bien invité les jumeaux mais je pense que c'est encore trop tôt et je ne suis pas sur que leur mère l'aurait voulut. Je ne sais pas trop quel grief il y a entre les deux familles, mais je n'ai pas envie d'attirer d'ennuis à Fred et Georges. Déjà que Carotte et Weasley sont insupportable, je ne veux pas en supporté plus l'année prochaine.

La soirée continu tranquillement sa route, quand Narcissa et Lucius font leur apparition prenant eux aussi part à la fête. Il ne manque plus que mon parrain et Severus, qui j'espère arriverons bientôt, ce n'est pas que Severus est arrivé en premier, mais un peu quand même. Souhaitant quelque chose de simple et de convivial, j'ai vue avec Lucius et ses elfes, pour faire un apéro-dinatoire. De cette façon, chacun mange quand il veux et comme il veux tout en pouvant discuté et se promener. Heureusement, car je refuse de faire le gâteau, ou d'ouvrir mes cadeaux sans les deux hommes. Finalement, ils reviennent une heure plus tard, alors que le repas est presque terminé, Severus de nouveau maître de ses émotions et Sirius semble plus serein, du moins en apparence, reste à savoir si c'est réel ou non. J'observe les deux hommes rester près l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant montrer leurs sentiments comme précédemment, quand Sirius embrassait Severus à pleine bouche. Je n'aurai pas assister à la scène, je les aurai simplement pris pour de vieux amis refaisant connaissance. Je profite que Luna occupe Dray, pour allez les voir.

 **\- Dis-moi Harry, c'est normal que mon filleul n'a pas un cheveux sur la tête?** Me demande Sev. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'a pas encore vu depuis son arrivé.

 **\- Oui, un petit cadeau de mon petit-frère pour se venger. D'ailleurs, si jamais il te demande de l'aider, tu peux t'abstenir, s'il te plaît?** Je lui fait les yeux doux et un énorme sourire, mon arme secrète, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne me le refusera pas de cette façon. Sev se pince l'arrête du nez et pousse un long soupire. Je sais que j'ai gagné avec ce dernier.

 **\- Très bien, je ne ferais rien.** **S'il est dans cet état, c'est qu'il a du énerver Mr Nott.**

 **\- Si je comprends bien, il ne faut pas énerver ton ami Théo.** Annonce mon parrain.

 **\- Non. Même moi, je ne m'y risque pas par moment. Ce n'est pas que mais il peut être très convaincant le petit.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de moi dont tu parles j'espère Ry.** Me dit Théo en arrivant près de moi.

 **\- Bien sur que si.** Je lui fait un clin d'œil. Il se contente de me taper l'arrière de la tête. **Aieuhhh!** Je me planque derrière mon parrain. **Sirius! Théo est méchant avec moi!**

Je continue à narguer Théo qui me regarde désespérer. Il n'aurait pas autant de tenue, qu'il aurait les bras croisé et serait en train de taper du pied. Pendant que je m'amuse avec Théo, je ne remarque pas Sirius qui est totalement figer par mon geste, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à celui-ci. Le temps qu'il décide de comment se comporter, je suis parti en courant, afin d'éviter de me faire taper par mon petit-frère qui m'avais rejoint derrière mon parrain. J'évite de justesse Lucius, d'une glissade presque contrôlé, qui mange en compagnie de Narcissa. Il semble plus détendu que ce matin, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai, vue qu'il me souris et me dit de faire attention à ne pas me blesser. J'acquiesce et me cache derrière Mione, qui me protège en rigolant. Théo s'incline devant mon amie, sans testé quoique ce soit, il rechigne toujours à s'en prendre aux filles. Enfin... Tout dépend lesquelles, il héritera pas face à Weasley fille.

La fin du repas arrive, ce qui amène avec lui le dessert et donc, les cadeaux. Autant je salive devant les magnifiques pâtisseries aux citrons et à la framboise, autant j'ai hâte d'ouvrir mes présents qui me font de l'œil. Enfin c'est surtout le fait qu'il devrait y avoir ma nouvelle baguette dans le lot, qui me rend si impatient. Vue que je n'ai pas pu me l'acheter moi-même, merci Lucius, j'ignore si celle-ci est terminé ou non.

Je suis en pleine discutions avec Pansy, quand Lucius m'appelle. Je m'excuse auprès d'elle et me rends auprès de lui. Arriver à sa hauteur, un joyeux anniversaire chanté, retentit dans toute la salle, certain plus fort que d'autre. J'avoue que je me retiens de rire, car Sirius chante affreusement mal et est en train de casser les oreilles de sa moitié. Le silence revenu, je remercie tout le monde pour ce chant et pour leurs présence.

 **\- Allez ouvre les cadeaux maintenant!** Crie Pansy.

 **\- J'y arrive Pansy.** Tout le monde rigole.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a prévu, mais vu son empressement à ce que j'ouvre les cadeaux, ça doit cacher quelque chose de louche. Je la regarde suspicieusement pendant quelques secondes et elle se contente de me sourire. Je grimace légèrement et prends mes cadeaux comme ils viennent. J'ai reçus des livres de la part de Mione, Draco et Aaron. Que des livres qui me faisait de l'œil depuis un moment, je les remercies d'un signe de tête, le temps de terminer. Le prochain paquet est un paquet que je ne dois pas ouvrir de suite, je le fait donc monter dans ma chambre, afin de l'ouvrir plus tard. Je suis certain qu'il vient de Tom, qui d'autre m'enverrais un cadeau anonyme si ce n'est lui ? Je me demande d'ailleurs si c'est un autre livre en fourchelangue. Celui sur l'occlumencie m'avait vraiment plus. J'aimerai bien en avoir un sur les potions, comme cela je pourrai même le traduire pour Severus. Avec le cadeau suivant, je découvre un nécessaire à coiffure, offert par Daphné et Pansy.

 **\- Sérieux les filles?** Je leur demande dépité par leur idée.

 **\- Bah quoi tu as vu ta tignasse!** Dit innocemment Daphné.

 **\- Tu aurai mieux fait d'essayer d'inventer un sort ma belle.** Je lui fait un clin d'œil. **Car je doute que votre nécessaire me soit vraiment utile.**

Franchement, personne jusqu'à maintenant n'a rien pus faire pour mes cheveux, alors ce n'est certainement pas juste un nécessaire à coiffure qui vas y arriver. Je le laisse donc de coté et continu l'ouverture des paquets avec celui, ou devrais-je dire ceux, de Lucius qui me donne deux paquets. Deux ? Je l'interroge du regard et il se contente de me sourire légèrement amuser. Je le remercie, non sans grogné doucement, ce qui le fais rire, et ouvre dans un premier celui que je sais être ma baguette. J'ouvre la boite avec délicatesse et la sort du bout doigts. Des l'instant où je recouvre le pommeau de ma paume, je sens une agréable chaleur se propager intégralement en moi et je sens immédiatement que celle-ci est faite pour moi. Elle est magnifique, d'un rouge sombre liseré de fin trait de noir. Je l'analyse sous toutes les coutures, totalement sous le charme, le fabricant a vraiment fait du beau travail. Je meurs d'envie de l'essayer de suite.

 **\- Finit de déballer tout tes paquets avant Harry, tu aura le temps de l'essayer après.** Me dit Lucius, en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Ce qui me ramène au monde réel.

Je secoue la tête d'acquiescement et glisse la baguette dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Je prends le second cadeau de Lucius, car bien sûr, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de m'en faire un second. Je le jette un faux regard noir, regard qui ne semble pas le perturber le moins du monde, vue qu'il m'enjoint du menton à continuer. Il va me le payer, un de ces jours, il ne le sait pas encore, mais ça arrivera. J'ouvre donc le second paquet, qui se trouve être une enveloppe. J'interroge Lucius du regard, mais il se contente de me servir son célèbre sourire en coin. Grognant pour la forme, j'en extrait la feuille cartonnée glissé dedans. La face avant est magnifiquement ornée du blason de la famille Malfoy, et je caresse légèrement du bout des doigts, le dessin en relief, avant de tourner la missive.

 _Bon pour un apprentissage auprès de Severus, Sirius et Lucius, afin de devenir animagi._

Je regarde Lucius et les deux autres adultes concerné, totalement ébahi par le cadeau. Ma réaction et tel, qu'elle interpelle mes amis, qui viennent lire par dessus mon épaule.

 **\- Trop cool comme cadeau 'Ry,** s'exclame Blaise totalement envieux. **Tu as trop de chance.**

 **\- Dite père, pourrais-je en bénéficié aussi ?**

Draco regarde son père plein d'espoir et ce dernier acquiesce à la demande de son fils, ne pouvant pas refuser. Il est vite assailli par les autres et il leur intime de se calmer en précisant qu'ils en discuterons une fois tout les cadeaux ouvert. Je pose le bon avec les présents déjà ouvert et continué l'ouverture des autres. Par ce fait, je découvre celui de Jason et Jessica, qui eux, mon offert un livre en cuir, vierge de toute inscription, spécial pour les recettes de potion.

 **\- Comme tu veux être potionniste plus tard, on s'est dit que ce livre vierge te sera utile, afin de noté tes futurs créations.** Bafouille Jason, en se frottant la nuque.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point il me sera utile.** Je leur souri le plus sincèrement du monde, heureux d'un tel présent de leurs part. **Merci beaucoup vous deux.**

Il me font un grand sourire et mon regard est attiré par Sirius qui sautille sur place, ne parvenant finalement plus à retenir son excitation.

 **\- Sirius c'est à ton tour je suppose.** Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu attendre plus longtemps.

Il me tend alors une énorme boite recouverte de trou. Je prend la grosse boîte en main en le remerciant, celle-ci se met à bouger et à émettre de drôle de bruit dès l'instant où je la touche. J'approche alors la boite de mon oreille, non sans mal, du à sa grosseur. Écoutant mieux les bruits, je distingue de petits gémissements plaintif. Je dépose la boîte au sol et enlève le couvercle. Je reste coït un instant et mon regard alterne entre la boite et Sirius, plusieurs fois, avant de lui adresser un immense sourire. Je plonge les mains dans la boîte et y sort le magnifique chiot noir que j'emprisonne de mes bras. J'entends à peine Lucius pousser un juron dans son coin et assassiner mon parrain du regard, trop obnubiler par la boule de poil noire.

 **\- Coucou toi! Tu sais que tu es trop mignon ?** Je mets le chien à hauteur de ma tête et celui-ci aboie puis me lèche le nez. **Rooo tu es trop chou!** Je plonge mon nez dans sa fourrure toute douce à la plus grande joie du canidé qui me remercie à grand renfort de léchouille.

 **\- Tu étais vraiment obliger Black?** Demande Lucius faussement énervé.

 **\- Il fallait bien que je trouve un cadeau à la dernière minute!** S'explique l'ex prisonnier qui ne semble pas du tout désolé.

 **\- Mais un chien !** Je me tourne alors vers Lucius.

 **\- S'il te plaît laisse moi le garder.**

Je lui fait la bouille numéro deux. Celle que j'utilise quand la numéro une ne fonctionne pas. Et la je sais que la une n'est pas pour ce moment. Je sais que j'abuse un peu, étant donné que le chien va devoir rester chez lui, mais si vraiment il ne veut pas, je m'arrangerait avec Sis pour qu'elle veille sur lui, ça lui fera de la compagnie. Le maître des lieux se pince l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux.

 **\- Mais regarde il est trop mignon!** Je lui met le chien sous le nez, qui lui aboie au visage comme pour dire qu'il est d'accord avec moi. Lucius lui lance un regard noir et le chien aboie encore une fois, avant de lui faire aussi le coup de la bouille toute mignonne.

 **\- Très bien, tu peux le garder!** Il m'empêche ensuite de parler. **Mais, il ne dors pas dans ma chambre.**

 **\- Genial! Tu restes à la maison Black.** Je lui fait un énorme bisou sur la tête.

 **\- Black?!** S'exclame mon parrain et Lucius en même temps.

 **\- Bah oui, il est noir.** Je les regardes comme si ils étaient stupide.

Lucius, lui décide de laisser tomber et d'aller se servir un verre d'alcool. Le pauvre, je lui en fait voir de toute les couleurs, même si mon parrain aide pas mal.

 **\- Mais c'est mon nom de famille.** Continu Sirius sur sa lancer.

 **\- Et alors?** Je câline mon petit Black, **tu n'as qu'à te dire que je pensais à toi quand j'ai choisi son nom.** Ce qui n'était pas vrai, mais bon, si c'est pour qu'il arrête de me soûler avec le nom de mon chien, un petit mensonge de fait pas de mal. Je prends soins d'ajouter par la suite, **et puis grâce à ça, je penserais à toi à chaque fois que je le verrais.**

Cette dernière phrase semble terminer de le convaincre, vue qu'il ne dit plus rien et se met à embêter Sev avec ce que je viens de lui dire. Le chien pendant ce temps-là s'est confortablement installé à moitié sur mon bras, l'autre étant sur mon épaule, profondément endormi. Je demande à Pansy de me le garder le temps que je termine d'ouvrir mes autres cadeaux, ce qu'elle accepte avec plaisir. Black, aboie pour le dérangement avant de se rendormir dans les bras de mon amie.

Le prochain paquet est celui de Severus. Il m'offre un livre sur les animagi. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a eue une petite concertation entre deux personnes. Je le remercie avec un grand sourire avant de passer à celui de mon petit-frère, qui m'a offert un Abécédaire des créatures magiques peuplant le monde sorcier. Je lis la petite annotation collé dessus, qui m'indique qu'il y a pas mal d'information sur Sismira. Chose qui me réjouit grandement. Un regard vers la table, me montre qu'il me reste plus qu'un cadeau. Celui de Blaise. Le seul dont j'ai toujours peur d'ouvrir, vue qu'il a toujours des idées débiles pour ses cadeaux. J'aurai dû l'ouvrir dès le départ, et garder le meilleur pour la fin. Bref, j'ouvre le paquet qui se trouve être un livre. Pour l'instant rien de bien méchant, je lis le titre et me retiens de justesse de le lui balancer à la figure. Non mais sérieux! C'est quoi se titre à la con ! «13 ans l'âge de la puberté : comment gérer ses envies sexuelles et y remédier».

Je ferme les yeux, prends un grand soupire et regarde Blaise avec un grand sourire et non avec un regard noir. Autant vous dire, que rien que ça suffit à le faire un peu paniquer. Je sors ensuite ma baguette, l'ancienne bien sûr tant qu'à faire, et la pointe dans sa direction.

 **\- Tu n'oserai pas Harry! Et puis maintenant, tu as ta nouvelle baguette alors je ne crains rien.** Me dit-il rassurer par ces propres paroles.

 **\- Qui te dis, que c'est la nouvelle que je tiens Blaise.** Je dis ces mots avec calme tout en continuant de me diriger vers lui.

 **\- Euh... Harry, je suis ton pote quand même!** Il recule en même temps que j'avance vers lui.

 **\- Tu vois Blaise... Pour le moment, j'ai quelques réserves sur ta situation.** Je me frotte le menton. **Je me demande ce qu'un simple sort de lévitation fera...** Je pointe la baguette dans sa direction et ouvre la bouche comme si je m'apprêtais à lancer le sort.

 **\- Je suis désolé Harry ! J'avoue c'est encore un peu trop tôt !** Il lève les mains en signe de paix.

 **\- Blaise...** **Il n'y a pas de trop tôt du tout.**

 **\- Ok, ok Harry ! J'ai compris ! Plus de livre bizarre en cadeaux ! Promis !**

Je le regarde encore pendant un long moment peu sur de la véracité de ses paroles. Je le regarde tellement longtemps, qu'il se met à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, anxieux. Je range alors ma baguette dans ma manche, lui lance un dernier avertissement du regard et fais le tour de tout le monde pour les remercier de leurs présents. La soirée reprend donc dans une bonne humeur générale.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard et complètement lessivé que Théo et moi allons nous coucher. Enfin, pour ma part, j'ai encore un cadeau à ouvrir. Celui de Tom et j'avoue que je suis vraiment curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Une fois dans la chambre, je récupère le paquet sur mon lit et m'y assois en tailleur. Black, qui nous as bien sûr suivit dans la chambre, saute sur le lit à mes cotes et pose sa tête sur ma jambe.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?** Me demande Théo.

 **\- Un paquet que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir devant les autres.** Je déchire alors l'emballage et un grand sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

 **\- Comme celui que tu as reçut sur l'occlumencie?** Mon petit-frère s'installe à mes cotés et jette un œil au livre. **C'est encore dans une langue bizarre.**

 **\- C'est encore du fourchelangue mais cette fois, il s'agit d'un livre de Potion.** Je le feuillette rapidement, comme il est trop tard pour que je l'étudie de suite. Je me demande combien il a encore de livre dans ce genre. **J'ai trouvé mon cadeau de noël pour Severus.**

 **\- En effet, tu ne pourra pas viser mieux.** **Mais tu es sur que tu ne crains rien de celui qui t'envoie tout çà?** Le fait de ne pas savoir de qui il s'agit chiffonne assez Théo, mais il s'est que je ne peux rien dire.

 **\- Oui, je te le promets. Je serai plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec le vieux citronné alors ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Bon vu comme çà.** Il rigole légèrement face à ma comparaison mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux et surtout qui résume bien la réalité. **Bon allez, il est temps de dormir, tu aura tout le temps de le lire demain.**

 **\- Juste un petit chapitre?** Je lui fait les yeux doux. Ce qui bien sur, ne marche absolument pas sur lui.

 **\- Non.** Il me prends le livre des mains et le pose sur sa table de nuit. **Maintenant change toi et au lit!**

 **\- Oui papa!**

Je pousse un gros soupir pour la forme et me lève pour me changer. Je me mets rapidement en tenue pour dormir puis me glisse dans le lit poussant un peu le chien, qui avait profiter de mon absence pour s'étaler de tout son long. Théo me rejoint rapidement, et après un dernier bonne nuit, je m'endors plus rapidement que je ne le pensais.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Comment j'aurai pu... Déjà le chiot a pris toute la place sur mon côté du lit, ensuite, c'est aujourd'hui qu'a lieu le procès contre Lucius. Je dois l'accompagner, mais j'ai vraiment peur qu'il soit envoyer à Azkaban. Il n'y a pas de raison, il n'a rien fait de mal, il a même eu la permission de mes tuteurs moldu. Alors pourquoi Dumbledore a porté plainte et surtout pourquoi il n'y a pas eu d'enquête au préalable ? Sachant pertinemment que cela ne sert à rien de rester à ruminer dans mon lit. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller Théo, prends mes affaires et file sous la douche suivie par Black qui se couche sur la serviette de bain. Une fois prêt, je descends dans le salon rejoindre Lucius. Celui-ci est déjà en train de prendre son café l'air serein. Mais seulement l'air, car je sais, sans savoir comment, qu'il bouillonne de colère et de stress sous la surface. C'est comme si je pouvais le ressentir et ça m'angoisse un peu plus encore.

 **\- Bonjour Lucius.** Je m'installe à ses cotés et tente de manger un peu, bien que je n'ai absolument pas faim. Black lui c'est coucher sur mes pieds, gémissant légèrement.

 **\- Bonjour Harry.** Il me sourit doucement pour me détendre. **Tout va bien?**

 **\- Pas vraiment. Ce procès me rends malade.** Je me mordille la lèvre. **Je n'ai pas envie que tu finisses là-bas.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, Dumbledore n'a rien contre moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, mais il ne pourra pas t'enlever d'ici.**

 **\- D'accord.** Lucius semble certain de ce qu'il avance et je décide de lui faire confiance. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter de penser à ce qui pourrait arrivé.

Je picore plus que ce que je mange. Au bout de ce qui semble être une éternité, il est temps pour nous de se rendre au ministère. C'est la première fois, que je vais y mettre les pieds et je vous avoue que j'avais espéré y aller pour d'autres raisons. Je prends la main que me tend Lucius, qui m'attire dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Une lumière verte plus tard, nous sommes dans ce qu'il semble être le hall du ministère de la magie. Je regarde autour de moi sans rien laisser paraître, comme me l'a appris Lucius, mais je peux vous dire qu'intérieurement, je suis impressionné par ce que je vois. Il y a une flaupée de gens, portant des robes de toutes les couleurs, sans parler de tout ces avions en papier qui vole dans tous les sens. Je suis Lucius, qui me conduit à l'endroit du procès, sans personne ne nous remarque. Ils sont tous tellement pressé qu'ils semblent être dans une bulle personnelle. Pour ma part, je profite de la décoration juste magnifique, pour ne plus penser à ce qui m'attend par la suite.

Malheureusement, nous sommes rapidement devant la porte où se passera le procès. Lucius frappe d'un coup unique, ouvre la porte, me laisse entré avant de me suivre. J'ai l'impression d'être minuscule dans cette salle presque aussi grande que la grande salle de Poudlard. Je me laisse traîner doucement sur les sièges libres sur notre gauche, où on s'installe dans un premier temps. Des personnes entrent ensuite petit à petit. D'après leur robe, et de ce que m'a déjà appris Lucius, je pense qu'il s'agit du Magenmagot. Des sortes de juges chez les sorciers. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle, m'informe que le vieux citronné n'est toujours pas là. C'est lui qui porte plainte et il n'est même pas capable d'être là à l'heure, n'importe quoi.

 **\- Bien maintenant que tout les mondes est …**. La porte la claque et la vieille chose arrive enfin. Je m'efforce de ne pas le regarder en face. Malgré mes cours, je ne suis pas assez fort pour lui résister s'il s'amuse à infiltré mon esprit.

 **\- Veuillez m'excuser Miss Bones. Des petits notes ont bloqués un ascenseur.** _Mais bien suuuurrrrr...et moi je suis la vierge Marie._

 **\- Bien, comme je le disais maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer.**

Quelques heures plus tard...

POV Lucius

Je regarde Harry sortir de la salle du procès, fier de lui. Il n'a laissé filtrer aucune émotion qui aurait pu se retourner contre lui et à su garder le contrôle de sa voix. Toute mon attention est maintenant tournée vers le Magenmagot, et principalement sur Albus Dumbledore.

 **\- Mr Malfoy,** débute Miss Bones d'une voix neutre, **nous sommes d'accord, sur le fait que vous avez invité Mr Potter chez vous, pendant les vacances d'été, mais que vous n'êtes pas son tuteur légale et donc, ne pouvez en décidé comme bon vous semble.**

 **\- En effet Miss Bones, j'ai invité le jeune Potter à venir passer ses vacances à mon domicile. Je conçois aussi, que je ne suis pas le tuteur légal de cet enfant. Mais d'après mes souvenirs, il me semble que ses tuteurs sont les moldus Dursley Vernon et Pétunia, hors il se trouve que j'ai eu leur permission pour loger le jeune Potter à mon domicile, autant que ce dernier le désire.** Je regarde un à un tout les membres du Magenmagot, avant de me stopper sur Miss Bones et de continuer. **À moins, qu'il y ai une chose en plus que j'ignore bien entendu.**

 **\- En effet Mr Malfoy, ces tuteur moldus ne sont là pour lui donner un endroit où vivre, mais d'après ce parchemin,** elle baisse les yeux sur lui, faisant mine de vérifié le nom, **Dumbledore ici présent,** elle me l'indique d'un geste du bras, au cas ou je l'aurais raté dans sa robe jaune vif, **est son représentant légal. Ce qui fait, et je pense que vous le deviner sans mal, qu'il a toute autorité sur le jeune Potter, jusqu'à sa majorité.** _Toute autorité? Et puis quoi encore._

 **\- Je suis navré Miss Bones, mais il s'avère que malgré ce parchemin, ce ne soit pas le cas**. **La seule personne dans cette pièce qui a toute autorité sur Mr Potter, c'est moi.**

La salle entière pousse une exclamation choquée sous ma remarque et s'ensuit un capharnaüm digne d'une garderie. Dumbledore proteste vivement, arguant que je n'ai aucun droit sur le survivant, et que quoique je dise, cela ne fera rien contre le fait que lui, est le tuteur magique légal.

 **\- Silence! SILENCE! Bien,** reprend Miss Bones, en essayant de restaurer le calme. **Je pense que vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez Mr Malfoy? Car je pense que vous savez ce qu'il en coûte de s'avancer sur de tel chose sans preuve n'est-ce pas?**

 **\- En effet j'ai des preuves,** je sors un parchemin de ma poche et la donne à Miss Bones, **vous trouverez sur ce parchemin la preuve magique que le jeune Potter se trouve être mon Valéon.**

 **\- Votre Valéon?** Demande un membre du Magenmagot.

 **\- Foutaise!** Hurle Dumbledore hors de lui.

 **\- Mon Valéon oui,** je répond à l'homme qui a posé la question, **comme vous le savez, vu que c'est de notoriété public, je suis un Veela. J'ai eu la chance de découvrir l'année dernière, en la présence d'Harry Potter, mon Valéon. Ce qui fait, et vous le savez très bien, que j'ai toute autorité sur lui, dès l'instant ou il a été reconnu comme tel par le Veela en moi.**

 **\- Ce qui vous arrange bien, n'est-ce pas Malfoy,** crache Dumbledore qui ne prends plus soin de garder son masque de papy gâteau. **Le jeune Potter, quoi de mieux comme excuse qu'une histoire de Veela et Valéon pour se l'approprier et le livrer à votre maître.**

 **\- Une histoire de Veela et Valéon? Vous me prenez pour un kidnappeur d'enfant, pour soit disant inventer une histoire de Veela?** Je lève un sourcil en sa direction, avant de continuer. **Je vous croyais plus malin que cela Albus. Et puis-je savoir de quel maître vous parler? Au dernière nouvelle mon seul maître reste moi-même. Mais je vous en pris, je vous écoute.**

 **\- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile Lucius. Je parle de Voldemort, vous portez sa marque comme tout ses autres chiens.**

 **\- Sa marque?** Je dévoile mes deux avant bras, vierge de toute marque, cette dernière ayant disparu quand le maître fut détruit la première fois. **Navré, je n'en vois aucune.**

 **\- Subterfuge, vous utilisez du maquillage ou un sort, vous...**

 **\- Il suffit à présent Mr Dumbledore,** tonne Miss Bones ce qui a le mérite de faire taire l'homme, **nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Alors tenez-vous non d'un cerbère. De plus ce genre d'accusation est très grave sans aucune preuve, preuve à présent inutile vu que Mr Malfoy ici présent, c'est exempté de toute complicité avec Vous-savez-qui. A présent faîte silence, ou vous me verrez dans l'obligation de vous faire sortir de cette pièce.**

Elle se tourne vers moi, son visage marqué par la colère et l'exaspération. Elle vient de comprendre que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade de plus à l'insu du directeur de Poudlard. Mais la séance étant ouverte, elle a l'obligation de la fermer dans les règles.

 **\- Très bien Mr Malfoy, le parchemin et la magie semble authentique. Le jeune Potter est donc bien sous votre autorité. Il vous est tout de même imposer de nous informer, une fois que le lien sera créer.**

 **\- Je vous demande pardon?** Je me retiens de me lever ou même de hausser le ton. **De quel droit vous m'imposer une telle chose? Ceci ne regarde que le jeune Potter et moi, et surtout pas vous. Vous vous contenterez de ce parchemin et de rien de plus. A présent, si vous n'avez plus rien contre moi, je désirerais pouvoir retrouver mon Valéon qui s'inquiète dehors et rentrer chez moi.**

 **\- Hum... Nous n'avons plus rien contre vous en effet. Vous êtes libre de partir.**

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Comment pouvez-vous laissez le jeune Potter dans les bras de ce pédophile? Un Valéon de 20 ans son cadet? C'est contre nature, vous ne pouvez accepter de tel chose.**

 **\- Il suffit Mr Dumbledore,** tonne la voix de Miss Bones, **de plus restez ici, nous n'en avons pas terminé avec vous.**

 **\- Co... Comment ça? Il n'est pas question de moi aujourd'hui, mais de cet homme,** crache-t-il en me montrant du doigt.

 **\- On en a terminé avec Mr Malfoy. Par contre il semblerait qu'on ai des choses à voir avec vous. Sur pas mal de point on dirait même. Veuillez donc vous rasseoir ou je serais obliger d'utiliser la force pour le faire.**

Je me lève et tourne le dos à tous ces idiots, non sans sourire narquoisement à Dumbledore, qui se rassoit en pestant contre cette bande d'incapable, ce qui n'arrange pas son cas. Grand bien m'en fasse, ce n'est pas mon problème, j'ai plus urgent pour le moment. Rassurer Harry qui doit s'être rongé les ongles jusqu'aux phalanges depuis le temps. Je franchis à peine la porte, qu'il me saute dessus, m'interrogeant à tout vas. Je pose une main sur son épaule et attrape son menton, pour qu'il cesse de bouger et me fasse face.

 **\- Tout vas bien Harry, j'ai tout réglé.** Je l'entends soupiré de soulagement et vois ses épaules se décontracter. **Et je pense qu'apprendre que Dumbledore risque d'avoir quelques problèmes, va égayer ta journée.**

 **\- C'est vrai?** Il me regarde les yeux remplis de joie, ce qui m'arrache un sourire tendre.

 **\- C'est vrai oui.**

Je le lâche avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux et de l'entraîner hors du ministère.

 **\- Je te raconte tout une fois au manoir. Il y a trop d'oreille indiscrète dans les parages.**

Harry acquiesce à mes paroles. Je vois bien qu'il trépigne d'impatience de savoir comment le vieux citronné va avoir des problèmes, mais pour le moment nous devons retourner à la maison. Je l'entraîne à ma suite jusqu'à la cheminée, où je lui prends la main pour qu'on puisse rentrer. Arrivé au manoir, je le retiens un instant le temps qu'il se rétablisse. Les voyages magiques n'étant pas son fort, il lui faut toujours quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Je sais qu'il va mieux, dès qu'il se détache de moi et s'étire comme un chat, retenant un bâillement.

Il doit être épuisé, autant par ce début de journée, qui est loin d'être terminé, que par la nuit agitée qu'il a passé. D'un mouvement de tête, je l'enjoins de me suivre, et ce n'est qu'une fois installer dans le petit salon, un thé bien chaud entre nos mains, que je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé une fois seul.

 **\- Bon je suppose que tu veux enfin connaître le fin mot de l'histoire?** Il me fait oui de la tête, tout en câlinant Black, le chien, qui la rejoint à peine que nous nous soyons installer. **Bien, alors une fois que tu sois sortis, ils ont convenu que tu étais bien venue légalement chez moi, mais ils ont également avoué que les moldus n'étaient pas tes tuteurs légaux.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi, j'ai été envoyé chez eux?** Je peux voir dans son expression qu'il se demande pourquoi il a été envoyé chez ses moldus si ils ne sont pas ses tuteurs.

 **\- Je ne sais pas Harry, Miss Bones m'a simplement dit que les moldus étaient uniquement là pour te donner un toit et que seul Dumbledore avait légalement autorité sur toi jusqu'à ta majorité.** Et cette information m'a plus que contrarier. Une chance, qu'il ne se soit pas servit de ce parchemin plus tôt pour contrôler Harry.

 **\- Dumbledore?** Il reste choqué par cette révélation. Ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre. Il devait sûrement s'attendre à tout sauf à cela.

 **\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, je lui ai fournit une preuve, qui prouve qu'il n'est pas ton tuteur légal, mais qu'il s'agit de Black suite au testament de tes parents.** **Un procès va avoir lieu, afin que Black soit jugé comme il l'aurait du être des le départ. Du coup, cela a mis Dumbledore dans une fâcheuse position et comme il a oser proférer certaine menace à mon encontre, on peut dire qu'il va avoir de sérieux problème.**

Je m'en veux de lui mentir, même si c'est qu'à moitié, mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Harry n'a pas besoin, pour le moment, de savoir que je suis son compagnon, il est encore trop jeune pour cela. Je préfère qu'il fasse ses propres choix avant de le lui dire. Et comme il était prévu que Black ai droit au procès qu'il aurait dû avoir il y a 12 ans, ce que je lui dis n'est pas non plus un mensonge. Seulement une demi-vérité. Je peux voir son soulagement, mais également pas mal de question passer dans ses yeux.

 **\- Cela veut dire que je n'aurai plus besoin de revoir les Dursley?**

 **\- Oui, je pense que tout sera régler assez rapidement. De cette manière, tu pourra venir ici toute tes vacances, si tu le désires sans demander la permission à ces moldus.** Harry m'adresse un énorme sourire.

 **\- Génial! La meilleure nouvelle de la journée!**

 **\- Dois-je en conclure par ta réaction que tu es d'accord pour venir ici à chaque vacances?** Je suis content qu'Harry se sente suffisamment chez lui au manoir, pour vouloir revenir dès que l'occasion s'y présente.

 **\- Oui, j'adore être ici!** Je le vois ensuite être gêné par sa réponse.

 **\- Tu m'en voix ravi Harry. Tu es chez toi ici, même si tu décide à un moment d'aller vivre avec ton parrain**.

 **\- Je doute que l'envie me prenne un jours, mais merci Lucius.**

 **\- Je t'en pris,** je lui souris doucement puis termine mon thé avant de continuer en me levant, **allez va retrouver tes amis, je suis certain qu'ils sont impatient de savoir ce qu'il s'est passer ce matin, sans parler que j'ai un dîner à lancer. Je dois m'y prendre dès maintenant, si on souhaitent manger à l'heure.**

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, qui m'en fait gagner un d'Harry. Ce dernier dépose le chiot au sol, se lève et cours presque dans le jardin, où attendent sans doute le reste des enfants. Je souris attendri devant son innocente jeunesse et me dirige dans les cuisines, afin de lancer le repas.

Fin du Pov

Quittant Lucius, je me dirige sans hésitation dans le jardin, sachant que le reste de la bande y sera. Une fois sorti du manoir, je me mets vraiment à courir, faisant la course avec Black, qui se fait rapidement distancé. Il faut dire qu'il n'est d'un chiot et que niveau endurance ce n'est pas encore ça. Je m'arrête à mi-chemin, m'accroupis et appel mon chiot, qui me rejoint en jappant et surtout en tombant plusieurs fois à cause d'une mauvaise coordination avec ses pattes. À ma hauteur, c'est hilare que je le prends dans mes bras, avant de rejoindre les autres. Une fois près d'eux, je me laisse choir au côté de Théo, m'installe correctement et raconte ma matinée avec Lucius. Je termine peu de temps avant le début de dîner et c'est en pleine discutions sur le sujet que nous nous dirigeons vers la terrasse du manoir.

 **\- Comment c'est génial pour Dumbledore,** s'exclame Blaise euphorique, **j'espère qu'il va s'en prendre plein la tronche celui-la. Il l'aurait bien mérité.**

 **\- C'est sur,** enchaîne Draco, qui caresse son crâne chauve d'un geste machinal. Il grimace quant-il ne touche que de la peau, mais continue. **Je suis heureux que père ai fait en sorte que tu puisse rester parmi-nous autant que tu le souhaite. C'est comme si j'avais un frère.**

 **\- Bas les pattes,** grogne Théo en regardant Dray d'un œil mauvais, **c'est mon petit-frère, fait attention.**

 **\- Du calme Nott,** grogne Draco énervé d'être agresser de la sorte, **c'était un façon de parler. J'ai pas dit que je le considérais comme tel. Je doute que ça arrive un jours même,** termine-t-il en marmonnant pour lui. Ce qui fait qu'il est le seul à l'entendre, avec Luna, qui se trouve à côté de lui.

 **\- Vous voilà les enfants,** chantonne Narcissa, qui se penche pour embrasser le crâne de son fils, à son plus grand mécontentement.

Le nez plissé de Draco la fait rire et elle les entraîne sur la grande table en verre, qui trône au milieu de la terrasse. Lucius et Sirius s'y trouvent déjà et le maître de maison salut les autres enfants d'un signe de tête, ne les ayant pas vus le matin. J'embrasse mon parrain et m'installe au côté de Lucius, comme à mon habitude. On partage tous notre matinée, racontant nos aventures et surtout, parlant du cas Dumbledore. N'étant pas au courant du résultat du procès, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'interroger Lucius, Narcissa nous questionne doucement, Lucius et moi, à ce sujet.

 **\- Cet homme ne s'améliore pas avec l'age,** rouspète Narcissa en plissant légèrement son nez en une moue craquante. **Il a bien mérité ce qui lui arrive, même s'il risque pas d'être vraiment sanctionné.**

 **\- Ce qui est franchement dégueulasse,** grogne Blaise.

 **\- Veuillez surveiller votre langage jeune homme,** gronde Lucius qui n'apprécie pas ce genre de langage. **Du moins tant que vous serrez sous mon toit.**

 **\- Pardonner-moi monsieur Malfoy,** s'excuse Blaise en baissant la tête, **mais avouez que c'est vrai, c'est vraiment injuste.**

 **\- Je ne démentirais pas en effet, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Au moins, il sera pris un peu moins au sérieux par les autres, c'est toujours ça de gagner.**

Blaise se contente de hocher la tête et la conversation se lance sur un sujet plus léger, la rentrée des classes. En effet, cette dernière se trouve être dans trois semaines, et on attend avec impatience de recevoir la liste scolaire, afin de pouvoir vagabonder sur le chemin de traverse. J'avoue que l'impatience me touche aussi, souhaitant flâner dans la boutique de l'apothicaire, histoire de refaire le plein d'ingrédient pour les potions des cours, ainsi que quelque petit extra pour de probables tests ou création. Puis j'avoue que juste l'ambiance du lieu me manque.

Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard, que nous recevons enfin la lettre. J'écoute distraitement les adultes pester contre tant de négligence de la part du corps enseignant, sans en penser moins à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas normal qu'ils prennent tant de temps pour envoyer la liste scolaire. Je pense que le cas Dumby lors du procès à du joué dessus, mais personnellement, je m'en moque royalement, tant que ce dernier ne me pose pas de problème durant cette troisième année. D'ailleurs en parlant de problème.

Je me lève de mon fauteuil, où je partage une partie de dame avec Théo, jeu que j'apprécie fortement étant donné que je parviens à gagner, et me dirige vers le bureau de Lucius, où je sais qu'il s'y trouve, non sans m'excuser envers Théo de l'abandonner de la sorte. Arrivé devant le panneau de bois, je cogne doucement dessus, et attends l'autorisation d'entré. Quelque dix secondes plus tard, l'autorisation se fait entendre, et je pénètre dans la pièce remplie de fraîcheur. Lucius est en pleine rédaction d'une lettre et il me fait signe de m'installer le temps qu'il termine cette dernière. J'obéis en silence, patientant le temps qu'il finisse, en l'observant écrire. J'aime le mouvement gracieux qu'à sa plume quand elle court sur le parchemin. Je trouve ça reposant et calmant. Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis ramené à la réalité par une tasse qui apparaît devant mes yeux. Secouant la tête pour revenir au monde présent, je remercie d'un sourire Lucius et bois une gorgée chaude, analysant par ce fait le goût du breuvage. Menthe verveine, mon préféré.

 **\- Tu souhaitais me parler Harry?** La question me rappel le pourquoi de ma venu. De ce fait, je me redresse, pose ma tasse et demande à Lucius.

\- **Dis-moi, tu sais où s'en est avec les créatures de Dumbledore? Ça m'inquiète un peu de retourné au château, en sachant qu'elles s'y trouvent encore et que le directeur en as après moi.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas encore pus faire grand chose à ce sujet, je comprend donc ton inquiétude. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai crée une barrière infranchissable, aider par un ami, afin que personne ne puisse s'y rendre. Même Dumbledore.**

 **\- J'avoue que juste cela est une bonne nouvelle.** Cela me rassure et j'imagine bien Tom être l'ami en question. Je ne me fais donc aucun soucis sur la fiabilité de la barrière. J'en connais un qui ne vas pas être très content. Tant pis pour lui.

 **\- Oui, cependant, note que cela ne te donne pas le droit d'aller voir ta dragonne plus souvent que nécessaire.** Il me regarde faussement sévère et je lui adresse un immense sourire des plus innocent.

 **\- Cela ne m'avait même pas traverser la tête.**

Lucius me regarde un moment sceptique face à ma réponse et je décide alors de changer de sujet. Surtout que cela fait un moment, que je veux lui poser la question et que je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de le faire. Je vais également lui demander de signer mon autorisation de sortie au village pré-au-lard qui était avec notre liste de fournitures scolaires.

 **\- Au fait, je voulais te demander depuis un moment. Comment, tu as fait sortir Sirius d'Azkaban?** Bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais dit explicitement, je sais très bien qu'il y est pour quelque chose. Il m'adresse un sourire en coin à ma question.

 **\- Je pensais que tu allais me poser la question bien plus tôt.** Il se redresse et retourne s'installer dans son fauteuil.

 **\- Moi aussi mais l'occasion ne s'est pas présenté.** Je reprends ma tasse de thé et bois une gorgée, grimaçant sous la tiédeur du breuvage. Lucius le remarque, et d'un coup de baguette me le réchauffe. Je le remercie d'un sourire.

 **\- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais Azkaban est principalement gardé par des créatures qu'on nomme des Détraqueurs. Comme ses créatures nous dépossèdes de tout ce qui nous rend heureux, cela suffit à garder les prisonniers dans leur cellules, bien sur, un sort nous permet de les tenir à l'écart en cas de besoin.**

 **\- Sirius devait être très mal en point alors.** Je repense à son état quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

 **\- Oui, mais moins que d'autres prisonniers. Les détraqueurs sont aveugles et ne ressentent que les émotions des sorciers. Ils ne peuvent donc rien contre les animagi. Black s'est servit de cela pour limiter les effets des détraqueurs.** Est-ce que son statut d'animagi l'a aider à s'échapper? Je pense que cela a du y jouer.

 **\- Mais alors comment as-tu pu le faire sortir?** Je ne veux pas dire mais c'est surtout ce qui m'intéresse.

 **\- J'y viens, Harry.** Il lève légèrement sa main pour me demander d'être patient. Je lui adresse un sourire d'excuse. **Comme tu le sais, Black est un chien sous sa forme animagi. J'ai donc profité d'une mission que m'a donné le ministère pour emmener un chien avec moi et ainsi faire l'échange.**

 **\- Les détraqueurs n'ont pas fait la différence?**

 **\- Non pour eux, un animal n'a aucune importance puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas s'en «nourrir». J'ai également profiter de cette mission pour récupéré la sœur de Narcissa qui était dans la cellule à coté de celle de Black. Étant un Serpent, il était beaucoup plus facile de la cacher. Je me voyais mal me rendre Azkaban avec toute une ménagerie.** Je m'imagine bien Lucius entouré de plein d'animaux, se rendre à la prison. Question discrétion, il n'y a pas mieux, surtout que j'imagine la tête des gens quand ils l'ont vue arriver avec un gros chien noir.

 **\- Elle doit être contente d'avoir retrouver sa sœur.** Personnellement, j'ai bien envie de la rencontrer. Et non ce n'est pas parce que sa forme animagi est un serpent. Absolument pas...

 **\- Oui, je pense d'ailleurs que tu devrais la rencontrer aujourd'hui. Elle comptait venir voir sa …**

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, avant que Lucius est pu finir sa phrase, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Heureusement, j'avais quasiment fini mon thé, sinon je m'en serai mis de partout. Quand mon cœur, s'est enfin remis en place, je prends le temps détaillée la femme qui fait éruption dans le bureau de Lucius. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Narcissa, mais en plus mince et avec les cheveux noirs ondulés.

 **\- Ah mon cher beau-frère tu es ici! Bien!** J'imagine bien Lucius se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Où voulait-elle qu'il soit franchement.

 **\- Bella que puis-je faire pour toi?**

 **\- Tu n'aurai pas vu Cissa par hasard? Je l'ai chercher dans toute la maison. J'ai même pu voir mon neveu chauve comme un premier née. Ça ne lui vas vraiment pas, on dirait une pale imitation de Fétide dans la famille Addams. Ridicule.** Tout en parlant, elle se rapproche de nous. **Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui?** Lucius me jette un rapide coup d'œil.

 **\- Non, Bella sur ce coup, Draco va devoir se débrouiller tout seul.** Il lui fait un sourire moqueur. **Et Cissa, est partit à un rendez-vous, elle ne devrait plus tarder.**

 **\- Mon pauvre bébé Draco! Je vais arranger cela pour lui.** Et bien bonne chance si elle y arrive. Théo, ne la laissera jamais faire, du moins tant qu'il n'aura pas décidé lui-même de les lui redonner. La dénommé Bella s'aperçoit enfin de ma présence. **Tient mais qui avons nous là?** Elle me fixe intensément et je fais de même. Bon c'est quand elle veut.

 **\- Vous savez que c'est mal poli de dévisager les gens.** Je lui dis car elle ne semble toujours pas vouloir se présenter à moi ou parler.

 **\- Oh désolé mon chou! Je voulais juste m'assurer que j'avais bien à faire au bébé Potter.** Elle m'adresse un sourire, qui désolé de le dire, fait quand même peur. _Bébé Potter?._

 **\- Je crois que vous avez besoin de lunettes, je ne suis plus un bébé.** Elle m'agace un peu cette femme.

 **\- Alors ma sœur disait vrai.** Génial, elle ne m'écoute plus. **Le vieux fou doit être vert que tu es mis la main sur Potter avant lui.**

 **\- Bella... Arrête de parler de Harry comme si, il n'était pas là.** Elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

 **\- Désolé.** Elle me frotte la tête et je chasse sa main de la mienne en grognant. Je n'aime pas quand des inconnu font cela. **Bienvenue dans la famille.** Cette fois, son sourire ne fait pas peur. Ce qui l'a rajeunit de quelque années. **Bon, je vous laisse, je crois que ma sœur vient d'arriver! A la prochaine bébé Potter!**

Elle me frotte de nouveau les cheveux et disparaît de la pièce. Je pousse un soupire de soulagement. Passer toute la journée avec elle, doit être vraiment fatiguant.

 **\- Bella a toujours été débordante d'énergie, n'en fait pas cas.**

 **\- Elle est épuisante oui.** Je pousse un profond soupire. **Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de nous appeler bébé.** Lucius hausse les épaules.

 **\- J'en ai aucune idée Harry.** Bon et bien je crois, que je ne vais pas avoir le choix de faire avec. Je me suis bien fait au «minus» de Blaise.

 **\- Bref.. Une dernière chose avant de te laisser.** Je sort la demande d'autorisation pour le village. **Est-ce que tu peux me signer cette autorisation s'il te plaît.** Je lui la donne. Il l'a prends et l'a lit rapidement.

 **\- Bien sur.** Il prend sa plume et la signe avant de me la rendre.

 **\- Merci!** Je range le parchemin dans ma poche. **Bon je vais te laisser maintenant. Les autres doivent se demander où je suis passé.**

 **\- Vas-y avant qu'ils viennent te chercher de force.** Il m'adresse un sourire, que je rends, puis me lève.

Après un dernier salut, je quitte le bureau et retourne auprès de mes amis. Je m'installe auprès de Théo qui se pousse pour me faire un peu de place. Je le laisse finir son livre tranquillement et pose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux, histoire de me reposer un peu. Je ne veux pas dire, mais Bella m'a vidé de toute énergie. Pire qu'un gosse. J'entends Théo fermer son livre et je me redresse un peu.

Le lendemain, nous nous levons tous de bonne heure, afin de faire nos achats scolaires. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde sur le chemin de traverse, car nous sommes un groupe assez conséquent.

 **\- Bien,** fait Lucius, **je vois que tout le monde est prêt.** Il observe tout le monde, qui cesse de remuer et de parler, attendant qu'il continu. **Comme, il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de monde, nous avons décidé de créer trois groupes différents et de se retrouver soit au manoir, soit chez fortarôme. Tout dépendra du monde présent.** Il observe tout le monde et nous annonce la composition des groupes.

Je me retrouve donc avec lui, Draco, Luna et Théo. Severus et Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, s'occuperont de Jason, Aaron, et Blaise, pendant que Narcissa et Bella, sous sa forme de serpent, s'occuperont de Jessica, Hermione, Pansy et Daphné. Les groupes semblent plaire à tout le monde, est s'est divisé que nous nous rendons sur place. Arrivant en premier, nous nous dirigeons directement à la banque, afin de retirer de l'argent pour le shopping. Je prends le double du nécessaire, souhaitant faire quelques achats en plus, comme des parchemins, ou nouvelle plume. Les ingrédients de potion ne comptant pas.

 **\- Tu as vue quelque chose ?** Je demande à Théo, qui s'est arrêté sans prévenir devant la boutique des animaux. Je vois du coin de l'œil Lucius et le reste du groupe se stopper aussi et nous attendre.

 **\- Hum?** Il se tourne vers moi et me souris. **Oui ils ont de nouvelles créatures juste adorable.**

Curieux, je m'approche pour voir et suit du regard le doigt de Théo, qui m'indique les créatures. Je ne retenir une petite exclamation d'émerveillement devant les boules de poils montrées. En effet, elles sont juste adorable. On dirait une petite hermine angora, avec une longue queue de plus d'un mettre de long. Il y en a de toutes les couleurs et de toute taille.

 **\- Mais grave, ils sont trop mignon.**

Ma confirmation à rendu curieux Draco et Luna, qui approche rapidement afin de voir les créatures. Plusieurs exclamations plus tard, nous attaquons enfin nos achats, non sans avoir réussi à savoir lequel plaisait le plus à Théo, et après avoir échangé un regard avec Lucius, qui a semblé comprendre ma demande, vue qu'il a hoché la tête à ma question muette.

Par la suite, on se lance vraiment sur nos achats scolaires, en commençant par les fournitures autres que les livres, avant de faire ces derniers. Entrant en troisième année, nous avons plus de cours grâce aux options et bien entendu, tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes. C'est donc bien plus long. Je déambule dans les rayons pour prendre ceux des cours, commun quand Théo me rejoint.

 **\- Tu as tout trouvé ?** Me demande mon petit-frère.  
 **\- Pas encore, il me manque les livres pour les nouveaux cours et toi ?  
\- Pareil. **  
**\- Je pense prendre des livres en plus sur le sujet, histoire de compléter un peu les livres scolaires.  
\- Tu ne veux pas voir ceux de la bibliothèque avant?** Demande Théo étonné de mon choix.  
- **J'ai déjà vu les titres qu'ils proposent, je vais prendre ceux qui ne s'y trouvent pas,** je souris à mon petit-frère et reprends mon exploration.

Il se contente de répondre à mon sourire, et de chercher les livres de son côté. Il faut dire qu'il est aussi enjoué que moi à l'idée de ces cours. Je me rappel d'ailleurs de l'euphorie qui a régner dans le groupe, quand Severus nous a donné la feuille de choix.

Flash Back

C'est la dernière semaine de classe de l'année, lundi pour être exact, et nous terminons tout juste le cours de potion, quand Severus, nous demande de rester un instant, avant que quitter la salle. Quand je dis nous, je parle de tout les Serpentard de deuxième année. On patiente facilement cinq minutes, le temps que tout les Gryffondor quitte la salle, ces derniers étant grandement occupé à jaser. Enfin seuls, Severus se place devant son bureau, prend appui dessus et nous dit enfin de quoi il en retourne.

 **\- Comme vous le savez déjà, l'année prochaine vous allez devoir choisir un ou deux cours supplémentaires en options.** D'un coup de baguette, il nous donne un parchemin où sont noté les dites options. **Je vous demande de réfléchir avec soin aux options que vous désirer choisir, et de me rendre ce parchemin avec votre réponse jeudi au plus tard, lors de notre dernier cours de l'année. Choisissez bien, car vous ne pourrez plus changer en cours d'année.** Il nous regarde, s'assurant qu'on ai tous bien compris. **Bien, vous pouvez y aller.**

Nous plions les parchemins dans nos poches, ou dans nos sacs et après un au revoir à Severus, nous nous dirigeons dans la grande-salle, histoire de remplir nos ventres et surtout mettre de bonne humeur Daphné qui est toute grognonne. Une fois installé à nos places, la discutions concernant nos options démarre directe.

 **\- Alors vous savez ce que vous allez prendre ?** Demande Pansy curieuse. **J'avoue que l'étude des Runes et la divination me tente bien.  
\- Pour ma part, ça sera sûrement les Runes et Soins aux créatures magiques. **Avec Sis, je préfère en apprendre le plus sur les créatures magiques et les dragons en général.

Les autres matières ne m'attirent vraiment pas. Les moldus, c'est bon, je connais, l'Arithmancie çà a l'air bien trop compliqué et la divination semble être plus un coup de bluff qu'autre chose.

 **\- Vu les choix, ça sera Soins et Divination pour moi.**

Lance Blaise. **Les moldus, je m'en fou complet, sans vouloir t'offenser Harry.** Je fais un geste de la main pour lui montrer que je m'en moque totalement. **Et puis, Runes et Arithmancie trop compliqué pour moi.  
\- Au moins, tu l'admets. **Dit Pansy. **  
\- Je ne t'ai pas sonné Pansy.** Je soupire face à leur pique. Certes, ce n'est plus la guerre entre eux, mais c'est toujours aussi épuisant de les écouter. Je me tourne alors vers Théo. **  
\- Et toi petit-frère, tu vas prendre quoi ?  
\- Comme toi**, il regarde la liste une nouvelle fois et hoche la tête. **Ce sont les cours qui me paressent le plus intéressant.  
\- Hum, non, je trouve que Arithmancie sera plus intéressant que les Runes et après le moins chiant sera les Soins. **Annonce Dray. **Et toi Daphné ?** Elle regarde la liste ne sachant pas trop quoi choisir. **  
\- J'avoue que j'hésite encore entre Arithmancie et Runes.** Réponds mon amie. **  
\- Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas les deux**? Je lui demande. **  
\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que mon cerveau croule sous les informations.** Elle rigole à sa phrase et je lui adresse un sourire. **Je crois que Divination ira très bien pour me reposer.** Je pense qu'on a tous fait notre choix, mais au moins, on a jusqu'à jeudi pour vraiment nous décider. Même si je pense, que tout le monde va rester sur son choix actuel. Le repas continue tranquillement, et la conversation part sur d'autres sujets. Le jeudi arrive rapidement, et comme prévu nous donnons nos choix à notre directeur de maison. Comme je le pensais déjà, notre groupe a gardé ses choix.

Fin du flash back **  
**

 **\- Harry?** Théo pose sa main sur mon épaule et je sors de mes pensées.  
 **\- Désolé, j'étais parti ailleurs.** Je lui adresse un sourire contrit. **Quels livres nous manque-t-il ?  
\- J'avais remarqué. Alors il nous manque «Aide à l'étude des Runes» et «Le monstrueux livre des monstres».  
\- Bon et bien, c'est partit. **

Nous partons à la recherche de nos manuels, et nous croisons notre petit blondinet chauve, qui cherche les siens, suivit de près de sa Luna, qui elle a déjà tout ses livres n'ayant pas d'options cette année. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils nous manque plus que le «Le monstrueux livre des monstres». Je vais donc le demander à la vendeuse qui grimace, voir manque de faire une syncope quand je lui annonce qu'il en faut trois exemplaires. Je la vois prendre des gants et une énorme pince, puis se diriger vers une espèce d'enclos. Un drôle de bruit se fait ensuite entendre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que çà?. Elle ressort un livre qui ressemble... À un monstre, et semble vivant. Ok... Ça va être marrant de l'utiliser …. La vendeuse attache le livre en utilisant une prise de catch, pour l'empêcher d'attaquer et recommence l'opération deux fois de plus. Une fois tous nos livres de cours en mains, et la vendeuse à moitié mordillé, nous payons nos achats.

Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard que nous rentrons au manoir, le glacier étant trop sollicité par les visiteurs du chemin. J'avoue mettre un peu ruiné chez l'apothicaire, et seule l'intervention de Théo, m'a empêché d'acheter tout le magasin. Je me rattraperai donc plus tard, quand je serais loin de mon petit-frère. On ne sait jamais, il peut avoir un magasin qui y ressemble à pré-au-lard.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Une semaine plus tard, c'est dans un grand capharnaüm que nous nous préparons pour la rentrée des classes. Cette année, on manque totalement d'organisation, ce qui fait qu'on se retrouve tous à faire nos valises le matin même. Je pense que le fait d'avoir veillé tard en nous amusant a dû beaucoup y jouer. Aucun d'entre nous n'a vu le temps passer. Même Draco. Je peux vous dire que les adultes ne sont pas heureux de ce fait et ils sont même obliger de nous aider à les terminer, afin qu'on ne soit pas en retard. Par je ne sais quel miracle, on arrive quinze minutes avant le départ du train, il faut dire qu'entre Lucius et Severus, ça n'a pas chômer, se sont des monstres du rangement. Ils font réellement peur dans ces moments-là. Pour tout vous dire, nous étions ranger en ligne contre un mur, afin de ne pas déranger. En même temps, ils ne nous ont pas laissé le choix, nous ordonnant de débarrasser le passage. À présent, nous sommes dans le train qui nous mène à notre 3éme année.

Le trajet, se passe rapidement et dans la bonne humeur. Les jumeaux nous ont rejoints dès que le train s'est mis en marche et Neville dix minutes plus tard. Étant donné, qu'il n'y a rien de spécial à dire qui mérite une réelle intimité, il fut le bienvenu dans le groupe. À l'approche de la gare, nous nous sommes fait virer du compartiment par les filles, qui désiraient se changer en paix. On a donc monopoliser les toilettes, au plus grand énervement de Draco, qui trouve ça indigne d'un Serpentard. Tout le monde changé, on retourne dans le compartiment qui est enfin libre d'accès, les filles ayant terminé rapidement. Comme quoi les miracles existes parfois. Installer de nouveau, je regarde le groupe et m'aperçois qu'il ne manque que des Pouffsoufle, pour pouvoir dire que toutes les maisons sont mélangés.

Le train arrive en gare, et nous descendons de celui-ci, avant de nous diriger vers les calèches. Je caresse les sombrals, histoire de les saluer et les remercier de nous transporter, puis monte dans la calèche, qui ne se met ensuite en mouvement, direction Poudlard. J'ai hâte de commencer ma troisième année.

A suivre...

Voilà chapitre terminé. On avoue que celui-ci est un peu plus cours que les précédents, mais promis, on se rattrape dans le prochain.

Sinon questions habituelles. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Hormis qu'il est trop court bien entendu ;)

On vous dit à bientôt. Bisous.


End file.
